The Vision of Escaflowne: AU
by Jellybean Disaster
Summary: Read the last chapter
1. Vision I

Hello everyone! Welcome to my second fan fiction, The Vision of Escaflowne: AU! This is a completely different retelling of Escaflowne, with my own twists. I truly hope you enjoy this, as I enjoy writing this. On another note, if you'd like frequent updates on how my fan fictions are progressing, then check my profile. You can ALWAYS depend on an update there between at least every three weeks. Ah yes, the only thing left is the disclaimer, and you can go from there. Happy reading! Don't forget to review!

--FMB

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne. I really wish I did, but I don't. If I did, I would be off somewhere in Hawaii or I would have gone to Anime Expo in Japan. But I didn't. And I don't own it. .;; Escaflowne and all of its characters belong to Shouji Kawamori. *sniffles* God…are you happy now!? I admitted it! *runs away crying*

~*~*~ THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE~*~*~

_Part I: The Chikara Tenshino a.k.a. The girl from the Mystic Moon_

_Chapter I: Vision of Gaea_

            A wheat field stood, restlessly swaying in the wind in front of the dawning sun. In this wheat field, a girl ran. Hitomi Kanzaki ran. Hitomi ran through the fields, clutching her ruby pendant, not quite sure what she was chasing or what she was running from, not knowing the purpose of her actions. In fact, she wasn't quite sure where she was. She stopped and looked around. "Where am I?" she whispered, her curious mind leading her in different directions. She lifted her head up to the sky…and she saw the earth...the earth and the moon right next to each other. She felt like she should be running away. So she ran…until she was completely exhausted. She stopped…right in front of huge piece of machinery. A robot, it looked like. Her eyes traced the elaborate designs on the front. Hitomi closed her eyes, whirling from exhaustion, until finally she collapsed, and found herself on top of that very same robot.

            Looking down upon herself, she was extremely confused. Before she collapsed, she had been wearing her school uniform…and now she was wearing something like her uniform, except it had no color. The skirt was purple, and the petticoat was tope color and sleeveless but still buttoned down the front…and she was holding the staff that she had found a year ago in her grandmother's basement. She felt bad about leaving behind since it was her grandmothers, but it creeped her out so much that she had hid it in the closet and hadn't looked at it since the time she put it in there. A blade that split into two different directions. A glaive. She caressed it carefully, but didn't have that much time to do so when suddenly, the robot starting moving, turning in every which way…looking for something…almost as if it was waiting for Hitomi to say something. Hitomi looked at the head. She heard the screeching of metal, and turning her gaze to several long, sharp, metallic bars headed straight from them…they seemed to be coming from no where, but then she saw the robots that fired them…disappearing, and reappearing, moving all of the place. Before she knew it, her pendant began to swing the direction of the robots, as if to give her a warning. 

            Everything suddenly exploded, and Hitomi felt herself falling. 

            'What the--?" Hitomi shrieked. "This has got to be a nightmare! Someone! Help me!" She screamed. Someone granted her wish. An angel, a winged man came, holding her in a secure embrace. Hitomi felt safe. She looked around her and saw feathers, flying in every which way, and she felt herself fall asleep in this man's arms-- 

            Hitomi sat up, clutching her bed sheets, and gasping for air, placed a hand on her pendant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hitomi slammed the door of her dorm. She was power-walking to the monorail station to her 1st period class. Kyoto Private Orphanage for Girls had been her home for a year now after her grandmother had died. Her parents died when she was very little, so Hitomi never really remembered what her parents looked like except for some old photographs her grandmother had given her before she died. The schooling system at Kyoto Private Orphanage for Girls worked just like a college. Her best friend Yukari was guaranteed to be on the monorail right now… Hitomi cursed. She had woken up so late, that she didn't have time to take a shower OR eat breakfast. _It's going to be a great day today…Hell, I'm so glad its Friday. There's that party tonight, too…_She had just remembered…Yukari wouldn't shut-up about it all night last night.

"Oh, I just don't know what to wear, Hitomi!"

Hitomi giggled at the memory of last night. _Yukari…_Her best friend since she had come here. 

Hitomi finally reached the monorail's platforms.

"Hitomi!" Yukari waved her hand. She and a group of girls were just starting to board. Hitomi ran over, relieved that the monorail didn't leave without her.

"Geez, I tried knocking on your door, but you seemed like you were dead! Just sound asleep…" Yukari said as she took a seat in one of the train cars. Hitomi sat next to her. _I overslept because of that dream…_Hitomi began to remember it slowly. _Insane, I should probably just forget about it…_

Yukari broke her thoughts. "Hey, how about a Tarot reading when we get back?" she asked as the train cars began to move. 

"Oh, right," she smiled. 

"Hey, Psyche yourself up, the party's also tonight!"

"Yeah, I know, you wouldn't shut-up last night," Hitomi laughed. "Don't forget about track practice, now." Something then began to bug Hitomi. Something wasn't right. Something was out of place.

~*oOo*~

Before the two of them knew it they were back on the train headed for the dormitories. Hitomi looked over at her excited friend, and didn't think that this excited friend could get anymore excited, and she also thought this excited friend probably didn't get out too much. She tried to focus on track. Running. Feeling the wind against her face. The feeling of flying. Flying across the lanes of the track field. 

As much as Hitomi tried to forget about the dream it _continued _to bug her…

"AGH! What could it mean?!" she shouted aloud, causing her to be bombarded by blank stares, including Yukari's confused face. 

"What could what mean, Hitomi?" She asked.

Hitomi shook her head. "Oh, nothing." 

~*oOo*~

4:00 track practice came calling. Hitomi was out in the field ready to run the 100 meter dash. She was prepared to break that thirteen second barrier. The dream still haunted her, not to mention she felt a little weary at the moment. Yukari got out her stop watch as the coach held up the gun. 

Hitomi settled herself into the blocks. She clutched her pendant. _Focus everything, and give it all you've got._

The shot was fired. The start button on the stop watch was pushed. Hitomi pushed herself of the blocks, her legs taking her as fast as they could. Her calves were beginning to burn, but she didn't let that stop her. She pushed herself until the end. Sweat began to fly from her face. 

_The angel…_

_That freaky glaive my grandmother had…_

_My pendant…_

_The earth and moon in the sky…_

_NO! I can't think about that now, I'm almost there!_

Hitomi began to pass the other girls, and was in the lead.

Yukari was on her feet. "She's going to break it, she's going to break it!" her excited voice came. "GO FOR IT, HITOMI!" she yelled.

Suddenly, everything began to slow. Her head felt heavy. She saw a boy on the track field. A boy with armor…she ran right through him, as though her were a ghost, and passed out. 

~*oOo*~

Hitomi awoke in the nurse's office, lying on a cot with Yukari next to her. She slowly opened her eyes, and smiled at Yukari, who had a depressed look on her face.

"You were almost there." She whined. "And then you went and passed out!"

Hitomi laughed. "Excuse me, I'll try not to pass out next time."

Yukari laughed and helped her friend up back to her dorm. They took the elevator up, and Yukari had Hitomi lie down on her bed. Yukari sat in a chair, while Hitomi lay down. 

"Yukari?"

"What?"

"Something's been bothering me."

"I knew it."

Hitomi looked over.

"Something feels out of place."

"…how so?"

"Well…I had a dream last night, and that's why I woke up so late this morning. All today I couldn't stop thinking about it. I couldn't help but wonder if it meant something."

"…I think those Tarot cards are getting to your head, Hitomi," Yukari laughed, "Ah, don't worry about it, no one's gonna die."

Hitomi smiled. "What would I do without you?"

Yukari grinned smugly. "You'd crash and burn."

~*oOo*~

Yukari and Hitomi went down to the party together that night. Hitomi was a little reluctant to go, but Yukari made her go to get her mind off of the bad feeling she had. It still hadn't gone away. That boy's face she saw today was engraved in her mind. She would never forget the confused look in his mahogany eyes. Hitomi dismissed the image from her mind. 

They both took a side trip because Hitomi had forgotten her track bag after track practice, since she was escorted right to the nurse's office. Getting her bag, they made there way down to the courtyard, blankets in hand to sit on the grass. 

"It's nice out," Yukari commented on the sky. Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, the stars are really nice tonight."

"Hey, the band's playing, let's go check it out."

And with that word, Hitomi left her things on the blanket they were sitting on, and went to go scream and cheer for a band. And no matter how hard she cheered or screamed, no matter how much fun she was having, she couldn't forget about the dream. Something just wasn't right today.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  


Hitomi whipped her head around to see a HUGE thunderbolt strike down not to far from them. Yukari could hear the screams of the girls running away.

"What the…?" Yukari trailed off.

Panic began to arise within the crowd when all of the sudden they began to hear loud thudding. Thudding footsteps…coming straight there way. The thudding came closer, and they all saw the source of the thudding, unable to believe what they saw.

A huge dragon appeared, roaring the loudest roar possible. People were shrieking and running in every direction. Hitomi starred. Yukari tugged her hand.

"Hey, c'mon!"

They began to run where not too many people were. Hitomi was running, and she began to feel light-headed again. And then..

Out of nowhere, a blue column of light appeared right in front of Hitomi, delivering that boy she had saw earlier! Hitomi ran into him, and he knocked her off of himself, dusting himself off. He was dressed in armor, and seemed to have a lot of weaponry on him. Hitomi looked at him in shock.

"It's…you…" 

Yukari rushed over to see if her friend was okay.

"Hitomi, are you okay? Who is that?"

Hitomi just looked. The boy starred right back.

"It's the boy I saw before I passed out, Yukari! This can't be real!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The boy snapped.

"You…you were from my vision!" Hitomi recalled. Yukari looked at Hitomi and back at the boy, and back at Hitomi again.

"You should run away, girl. There's a dragon somewhere around here, and unless you want to die, it wouldn't be wise to stay here," he said, harshly.

"Just who are you anyway?" Hitomi demanded. The boy looked up at her, those same mahogany eyes now full of frustration. 

"Van Fanel of Fanelia."

Hitomi didn't know what he was talking about, and neither did Yukari.

"There's no such thing as a 'Fa-ne-lia' on Earth, what are you talking about?" Hitomi said, confused.

"…Where am I?" Van looked around. "I'm not on Gaea…," he whispered to himself.

"Gaea?" Hitomi repeated, but before she could ask him anymore, the dragon came behind them, and Van took out his sword. 

"Run!" Van commanded, "You heard me! I said RUN!"

Yukari and Hitomi rushed back to the blanket to get there things. Hitomi was out of breath, scared silly, as was Yukari. They were both shaken, and there were still people running around shrieking. 

"A dragon? Here?" Hitomi shook her head.

They both ran as far as they could up to a forest shrine, a remote location where no one was hiding.

Yukari smiled in relief. "He won't find us here."

Hitomi heard the dragon roar and over and above the stairs to the shrine, right in front of them. Hitomi noted that Van was clinging on to its back, and got off, beginning to fight it.

"He's gonna fight that thing?" Yukari asked, concerned.

Hitomi shook her head. This was all really happening right before her eyes. She began to see a vision…a vision of the dragon's tale piercing right through Van!

Van and the dragon stood face to face, and there was silence. 

The dragon suddenly brought its tail up from behind, getting ready to stab him, when Hitomi came, running, shouting his name.

"Hitomi! What are you doing?" Yukari called after her, but it was too late.

"VAN! ABOVE YOU!!"

Van looked up, and saw the tail. He jumped out of the way, BARELY dodging the tail, but cutting off the fabric armor he had on, revealing his read shirt. He jumped up, and sliced the dragon's belly open, in which he was becoming drenched in the green dragon's blood. Running to the front, he stabbed it right in the middle, at which it came to a final rest.

Van sighed, and walked over to the chest, cutting it open, and reaching inside, pulling out a crystal structured-sphere and walking away. The dragon began to disappear, the hiss of the steam rising into the air from the remnants of the dragon. The blood disappeared off of Van also. He watched the dragon disappear. And for a time, there was a silence, until Hitomi stepped forward.

"Um…excuse me?" Hitomi asked.

Van grunted.

"Are…are you alright?"

"I don't need a woman to worry about me. Oh, I know what this is about, you want a reward, don't you? Fine, come to Fanelia's castle. And don't be too cocky. You didn't help me fight that dragon," came Van's annoyed voice. Hitomi was so angry she marched up to him, and slapped him. She looked over in her hand and screamed.

"What the hell? That staff? What's it doing here?" Hitomi was panicking. Her grandmother's freaky staff had somehow managed to appear suddenly in Hitomi's grip. It scared her…

Van starred, giving her the "You-just-slapped-me" look.

Hitomi looked up. This was all too much for her. This kind of stuff only existed in fantasies, her wildest dreams. They didn't belong in reality. She began to cry. Yukari ran over.

"What's with the high and mighty routine? Why did you have to be such an asshole!? I just wanted to know if you were going to be okay! I saw something…I saw it-and-and, I thought you were going to die, so I ran out here, and yelled for you!!" she screamed at him, and broke down into tears. Yukari didn't know whether to intervene or not.

Van just stood there, wondering what to do next. And then it happened…

The dragon's heart within his palm glowed. The blue column of light came down upon the two of them, lifted them up into the sky. Hitomi screamed.

"YUKARI!! HELP MEEEEE!!!" she shrieked, outstretching her hand. Yukari reached forward.

"HITOMIIIIII!!" she shouted.

There hands came close, but the light was too strong. Yukari missed Hitomi's hand, and she and Van were swept away into the stars. The light disappeared, leaving Yukari all alone. She gazed up into the sky and shouted.

"HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"

~*oOo*~

Van and Hitomi were let down easily from the blue and watched it disappear. They were in a wheat field, and Hitomi doubted that this was earth…and she was right.

Hitomi looked up, and gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. The earth and the moon were hanging in the sky, just like in her dream. And the wheat fields…except it was night time. Van looked over at Hitomi.

"Welcome to Gaea."

TBC                                                                                                                             END

The Ramblings of Fantasy Angel a.k.a. Kou Usagi

Ish a good remake FMB! ^.^ Your compy doesn't like the shift key! Grr! Anywayz keep writing! Cuz….I said so! HA!


	2. Vision II

~FMB's forwards:

Oh my god! People are reading my story! Thank you for the two reviews I got! *sniffle* You like my fic! Thank you so much for reviewing!

SabineballZ: Hey! I've seen your reviews on other fanfictions I've read. Thank you so much for reviewing! It really does mean a lot to me! I know, I don't really like Allen that much myself, but he's still cool. Yes, I know the whole 'orphanage thing'. _Rats, they've figured out my scheme! _LoL Just kidding. Actually, I wasn't planning on doing that, but we'll see. ^_^ 

Jossi-31: Thank you so much for reviewing! Well, here they are in Fanelia! ^_^ Ah, if you've ever seen Sailor Moon (which I'm pretty sure you have) and you've seen Sailor Saturn's staff, there ya go. Happy reading!

As a final note, you'll start to see some familiar references if you've seen those certain animes…Keep reading! Don't forget to review! Thanks again!

~ FMB

~*~*~ THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE ~*~*~

oOoOo Alternate Universe oOoOo

_Part I: The Chikara Tenshino a.k.a. The girl from the Mystic Moon_

_Chapter II: The Invasion of Fanelia_

"What happened!? What did you do!?" Hitomi shouted, afraid.

 He took Hitomi's shoulders into a fierce grip. Hitomi was short of breath. _Is he going to hurt me?_

"Let go of me!" Hitomi wriggled.

"Are you the Chikara Tenshino?" he asked, his voice almost in a whisper.

"The Chikara what?" Hitomi said, her puzzled face showing.

"Are you?"

Hitomi wasn't sure what to say. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not, then."

"I don't know!"

Silence.

"I'd never imagine any of this to happen, so I don't know."

Van cocked his head, but he wasn't smiling. He knew this girl was definitely not from Gaea.

"Where are you from?" he asked, letting go of her.

"Earth."

"…Earth?" he asked, confused.

Hitomi looked painfully up in the sky, and pointed to the earth.

"There, that's where I'm from." 

Van starred at her. "You _are _from the mystic moon. I knew it! That's where we were just moments before we landed here…" he pondered. 

"Whoa, whoa, it's not "mystic moon" or whatever, it's called Earth." Hitomi quarreled.

Van glared back at her. "Here, it's the Mystic Moon."

Another self-conscious silence.

"Then you are the Chikara Tenshino."

"Uh, no. My name is Hitomi."

Van cocked an eyebrow. 

"You just said you didn't know whether you were the Chikara Tenshino or not."

"I'm not. I'm Hitomi."

Van was confused. "Hi-to-mi?"

"Yeah."

Hitomi got up off the ground. 

"I don't understand by what you mean. Does it make me special that I'm from Ear-I mean, the "Mystic Moon"?" 

Van shook his head.

Hitomi began to feel uncomfortable. She looked over at his sword. "Uh…"

"I can't believe you actually exist…" he whispered, trailing off.

"…I'm not that person, or whatever you're talking about."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"You are the Goddess from the Mystic Moon."

"What makes me a Goddess?"

"Are you a prophet?"

"What?"

"Do you have a sixth sense?"

"Who do you know that?" 

Hitomi began to get scared, and started to back up.

"So you do," He said.  Hitomi was walking backwards. 

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from here, your insane!" she screamed, and turned around, running as fast as she could. She didn't look back. What was happening? Who was she? Confusion tore through her mind. She wanted answers! Who was this goddess? What was he talking about? He was crazy! Crazy!

Hitomi continued to run through the plains of endless fields. She heard footsteps behind her, quickly pursuing her.

"Stop!" he called after her.

"Someone! Help!" Hitomi called, and tripped, landing on her side. She began to cry again.

Van stopped in back of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, in a soft tone.

"Get away from me!" she screamed, scrambling to her feet.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you. Just come with me, everything will be alright."

Hitomi shook her head. "This…this can't be happening!"

She fainted.

~*oOo*~

Hitomi awoke on soft pillows it seemed like, her staff and her duffel bag at her feet. She slowly opened her eyes, and sat up, and noticed that the platform – er – pillow, or whatever, was moving. 

She was on top of a huge buffalo.

She sat up looking around, and saw Van, sitting next her, about two feet in between them. It was morning. Hitomi looked around her, and admired the peaceful scenery. The low-rising trees blocked a few of the suns rays as the buffalo went under. Looking over, she saw a few cranes bathing in a lake, from the path that the buffalo was on. Her curious face looked all around her. She laughed a little bit.

"Wow…" she whispered.

"Ah, she's awake." A huge, wolf-man said, who was holding the reins of the buffalo. Hitomi screamed. 

"What the…?"

The wolf-man laughed. "Now, now, don't be frightened. Van tells me you're from the Mystic Moon," he said, gesturing to the earth and moon above. Hitomi was suddenly reminded of her reality. 

She wasn't on Earth. Hitomi slowly looked down, and nodded.

"Ruhm, how much further?"

"About twenty minutes, or so," Ruhm, the wolf-man replied. 

"So, you're from the Mystic Moon?"

"Yes."

The wolf-man shook his head in disbelief. 

"The prophesies are true. Isn't that something…?"

Hitomi began to slide into that uncomfortable position again. _Me? Goddess? They're both insane. _Hitomi gazed up at the Earth, wondering what Yukari was doing right now.

The earth began to spin, and Hitomi was thrown into another vision. She saw the destruction of a village, and blood was everywhere. Hitomi's face became distant. 

Van started to look at her suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

Hitomi snapped out of the vision, and shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Excuse me, I'm a little confused," started Hitomi, after a moment of silence.

Ruhm turned his hand to look at her, "I'd be glad to answer some of your questions."

Hitomi looked over at Van, who didn't seem to care at all. She scowled at him. _What a jerk!_

"What prophesy are you talking about?" her voice came.

"Prophesy? Oh, yes," Ruhm began, clearing his throat. "It was fated that the Chikara Tenshino, or what's known as the goddess or girl from the mystic moon would come to Gaea someday. And, here you are."

Hitomi had the feeling that something was going to happen. That very same feeling she had before she went to Gaea.

The buffalo moved ahead for a long time, and soon they slowed to stop outside of a small town, huddled down within a valley. A wooden gate with windmills in front of the gate 

stood as a barrier to the outside world.   
  


"This is Fanelia, little lady," Ruhm said, gesturing to the valley.

"Fa-ne-lia," Hitomi repeated. _Right, so that's what he was talking about when he said he was from…Fa-nel-lia, _Hitomi tried to get the pronunciation right. It had a friendly aurora to it, and she liked that. She could tell just by the outside that Fanelia was a peaceful, friendly place. The wooden gates creaked open, letting the buffalo that Hitomi and Van were riding on in. They were greeted with the cheering crowds of Fanelia. Hitomi could hear some of their voices:

"Lord Van!"

"Lord Van's back! He's done it!"

"Lord Van's alright!"

 Hitomi went extremely pale. 

Van stood up, a triumphant frown on his face. He climbed down off the buffalo leaving Hitomi behind.

 Van walked up to three people, Fanelia's three samurais. A small voice came from within the crowd, and there was part for this little voice to come through.

"Van-sama? Van-samaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

A cat-girl came bounding through the crowds and was on a crash course towards Van.

"Merle!" he shouted.

Merle, the cat-girl, jumped into Van's arms, rubbing her whiskers against his cheeks.

Hitomi was disturbed. She had never seen a cat-human before.

"…Oh my god, it's cat…and a human…" 

"Thank gods, your okay! Your okay! I was so worried about you, Van-sama!" Merle hugged him. Van hugged back, patting her head.

"It's okay, now, Merle," he said, his voice soft.

"Lord Van," they said in unison, and bowed. 

Merle looked at them, embarrassed, and eased herself from Van's embrace, shuffling to the side.

"Lord Van," Balgus smiled at him

"What the hell!? He's…a…." Hitomi couldn't even finish her sentence. But then the crowd's cheering faded, and they began to whisper to one another, curiously glancing at Hitomi.

"Who is she?"

"It can't be her…can it?"

"Lord Van must have found her…"

Van held up the dragon's heart. 

"I, Van Fanel, have completed the task of dragon slaying, and have returned with this Drag-Energist."

"That's the real thing, all right," said one of the castle samurai. Balgus, the head samurai bowed, as did the three samurai. 

"We, the three castle samurai verify this to be true, Prince Van," he stated. Van turned back to Hitomi and talked in a low tone to Balgus. Hitomi wanted to know…what they were talking about.

 "…What's wrong…? Oh no, did I do something offensive? I had no idea he was a Prince!" she shouted at herself.

Balgus's eyes widened as he smiled. "Well, I'll be damned," he said, looking at Hitomi. Balgus said something to the crowd that she couldn't hear. She heard a loud gasp from the cheering Fanelian people, and row by row, the people bowed, and Hitomi could see them for miles, like a domino effect.

Hitomi stood up, looking at the crowd, who seemed to be awed by her presence. 

"Is-is this normal?" 

Van only stared at her. 

~*oOo*~

Hitomi was shown to room later that day. She spent the day getting herself settled in. She took off her jacket, and pulled up a nearby chair, sitting with her arms folded on the windowsill. Her staff lay on top of her green duffel bag. She starred at it for a while, remembering how it had miraculously appeared in her grip while she was yelling at Van. _Freaky…that thing freaks me out…what was my grandmother doing with that? My god…it looks like a sacrificial weapon, or something…_She checked her watch. _1:00…I wonder what Yukari is doing right now? Oh, I miss her already. She was right, I'm gonna crash and burn without her._ Tears welled up in her eyes. 

"I want to go home..." she thought allowed. Her daydream was interrupted with cat eyes looking straight into hers. Hitomi let out a yelp and fell backwards, onto her back, the chair following her. She got up, annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem? Have you ever heard of using a door or knocking for that matter?" Hitomi yelled at the cat-girl that had hugged Van earlier. She sat on the windowsill, licking her paws. She looked up, eyeing Hitomi.

"Don't get too close to him," she said, viciously. Hitomi coughed.

"What? Get too close to who? What are you talking about?" Hitomi's aggravated voice came…_God, what is she? Part cat, part human…_

"I said, don't get too close to Van-sama. He doesn't need a foreigner like you around," she said, glaring at Hitomi, in which Hitomi glared back.

"Shut-up, you bitch."

Merle gasped, taken back by that comment.

Hitomi was tired of surprises for one day. She didn't want to be hassled by a cat now. She wanted some time alone.

"You can have that asshole, he yours!" shouted at her, but she seemed sidetracked by something. Merle walked over to her green bag, and bent down, her little yellow dress wrinkling as she bent down. Her cat ears perked with curiosity as she began to throw things out of it. Hitomi marched over.

"What do you think your doing? HEY!"

Merle turned to look at her. She looked at the pendant that was swinging from Hitomi hands. Merle looked at it.

"Oooooh, shiny…" Merle whispered, and snatched it from Hitomi's grip. Hitomi sat there wondering how she did that…

Hitomi reached out her hand. "Give that back, seriously, it's my grandma's."

Merle looked at it, swinging back and forth like a pendulum.

"It's really pretty, I like it…" Merle trailed off. Hitomi smiled.

"Thank you," she said. Maybe Merle wasn't so bad after all.

"…I think I'll keep it," said Merle, an evil grin suddenly appearing on her face. With that, she bounded out the door, with Hitomi's pendant. Hitomi gasped. 

"HEY!" 

_On second thought…_

Hitomi chased after her, Merle running at full speed down the hallway, laughing. 

"Get back here, you cat-burglar!" she yelled.

Merle just kept laughing and running. While Hitomi kept running, she passed an opening in one of the many Shinto screens. She stopped, and looked in, seeing Van and one of the castle samurai, Balgus, who was also his trainer.

Van held his sword up, moving it in a couple directions. Finally, he charged forward at him, sword raised in the air. Hitomi watched in awe. She winced at the clashing of the swords. It was the first time she had seen an actual sword combat. And then they both stopped, Van panting.

Balgus let down his sword. "You aren't charging aggressively enough," he said.

Van sighed. "I don't like mortal sword combat…"

Balgus shook his head. "It is a poor thing for a man who is about to become king to hold such weak sentiments." 

He turned his gaze to Hitomi, who was clutching the frame of the door, standing in the threshold. Letting out a small gasp, she looked around.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Van glared. "Oh, it's you."

"I didn't mean to snoop, you just caught my eye, and—"

Balgus smiled warmly. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Lady Hitomi," he assured her.

"That's the problem with you foreigners," came Merle's voice, tapping her foot against the floor. "No manners," she finished, and lobbed Hitomi's pendant at her chest, at which she caught it.

Hitomi let out an aggravated sigh. "You're just as bad as him," she gestured to Van, but Merle didn't listen.

"Van-sama!" her little voice rang out, and gave him a big hug, like she hadn't seen him in forever, when it was really only about an hour…

Balgus walked up to Hitomi. "I heard what happened." 

Hitomi was silent.

"It seems that Lord Van owes you his life."

Hitomi looked over at Van. "So he finally recognizes the fact that I saved him?" 

Balgus smiled again. "Yes, he does. We promise to help you find a way back home."

Hitomi smiled. "You'd really do that?"

"A samurai of Fanelia never lies."

"Thank you so much."

Balgus shook his head, "Will you join us for dinner tonight?"

Hitomi looked down. It would be just a tad awkward…

"Alright," she agreed, regardless of her feelings. He was going to help her back home, so at least she could repay him by showing up for dinner.

~*oOo*~

"Join him for dinner, what the hell was I thinking?" cursed Hitomi to herself when she was inside her bedroom changing. She was having second thoughts, and didn't really want to because Van OR Merle didn't like her, but Balgus didn't seem to care.

"Van's not going to want me there, and he knows that," Hitomi sighed. ::sweatdrop:: "But why should that hinder me?" Hitomi looked up, cheering herself up. "No, I'll march down there regardless of what they think of me." Hitomi nodded.

She turned around, and tripped over the chair, falling on her face. "Owww…" She got up, and walked over to her bed, taking out her tarot cards. When she opened up the case, she had four extra cards. Elemental cards, each of them having a different element on them: Water, Fire, Earth, Wind. She had never seen them before, but she looked at them, and then back at her staff…her staff was glowing, and then it stopped. That staff was freaky.

She clutched her pendant. She sat there in silence for a few moments, and then put her tarot cards away…

"I'm going to figure out this mystery later."

Dinner was to be served at 5:00, and the coronation was at 7:00. Hitomi hated eating dinner this early, but she didn't want to let Balgus down.

Hitomi made her way down to the small dining area. It was elegant, and oriental. Everyone was kneeling in front of a table, waiting for dinner to be served. Hitomi peered in, and saw Van sitting at the edge, with Merle chatting away a mile a minute at him. Hitomi whined. The samurai and loyal subjects were all there, also. "I'm going to do something to make an ass of myself, I just know it…" Hitomi closed her eyes, and made her entrance. The entire room fell silent as Hitomi seated herself next to Van. Hitomi blushed, and looked down. She was already feeling uncomfortable. Balgus began conversation with a few of the samurai.

Hitomi didn't want to be here. She began to eat the food that she given, eating silently. Van never spoke to her. Hitomi decided to be friendly, because she knew that she would probably be spending a long time here in Fanelia with Van and Merle…and she didn't want to hate them, nor did she want them to hate her. 

"I'm sorry…I freaked out last night…I'm feeling a lot better, now that I kind of understand."

Van stayed silent.

"You're really good with the sword, I saw you training with Balgus."

Again he remained silent, not even looking off of his plate.

"This is good," Hitomi commented on the dish that resembled chicken.

Van still didn't answer.

"Um, what is it, if I may ask?"

Merle snickered. Hitomi looked over, but didn't pay any attention.

"Lizzard intestines."

Hitomi immediately stopped chewing, and made choking noises, causing Balgus and the others to look over at her. Merle was doubled up with laughter. Van didn't say anything, as he continued to eat. She held both hands over her mouth, and ran out of the room, embarrassed. 

Balgus looked over at Van. Van finally said something.

"She's not familiar with food here, yet."

~*oOo*~

Hitomi must have thrown up three times after dinner. Van didn't mean to be rude my telling her what it was. It was what they normally ate, and neither of them were really at fault. Hitomi just didn't normally eat ….that back home. Van's coronation was in thirty minutes, but Hitomi wasn't in the mood to go. She wanted to sleep. 

The sun began to set in the Fanelian horizon. Fanelia's people were gathered outside to watch their new king. Struggling to get a view, Merle jumped up behind the crowds, whining.

"Hey, c'mon! I wanna see Van-sama all dressed up, too, ya know?" Merle cried.

Hitomi was standing in the front row with Balgus, who was smiling the entire time. Hitomi grew fond of Balgus. He seemed to be the only one that actually appreciated her presence. The coronation began, and the crowds cheered at Van, who came out in ceremonial armor, and stood in the front. A Priest came out, and spoke to him.

"Van Slanzar de Fanel, new king of Fanelia, I bestow open thee this sword as proof of thy assention," the priest began, and handed him his royal sword, "Long may you reign," he finished. The crowd was silent, and everyone bowed, except for Hitomi who stood watching. Balgus whispered her name quickly, and she took the hint, falling down, rather then bowing gracefully. Suddenly, Hitomi felt extremely sick. She covered her mouth.

"Balgus," she whispered. 

Balgus looked over, looking slightly annoyed, but concerned.

"Something's going to happen…right now…" she whispered.

Balgus looked around.

A few minutes passed in silence. Suddenly, explosions could be heard at the entrance to Fanelia.

~*oOo*~

On gate duty, two Fanelian soldiers looked beyond the dusty path to the outside world.

"Goin' to the bonfire?" one asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to the festivities after the coronation," the other replied. The one suddenly rubbed his eyes. 

Something invisible wavered in the air.

"What's wrong?" the other asked.

"Heat waves?" the one suggested, but were wrong.

Suddenly, three guymelefs appeared, plunging liquid metal into the post that the two were on. The other guymelef pried open the doors, and began in invade Fanelia, causing explosions as they stepped.

Soldiers guarding the front gate came charging up, yelling.

'Identify your self!" they shouted. The guymelefs did not listen, and kept marching on. Word quickly spread of these mysterious invaders that appeared to have the ability to become invisible at any point in a battle. Word spread to where the royal grounds were. At first, Balgus stood up to listen in on the shouts on the other side of the royal grounds. Panic began to arise within the crowd. Soon, more soldiers came.

"It's an invasion! Get the women and children to the mountains! We're going to need every able body down there to fight!" The soldier yelled, riding through the crowds on his horse. 

Balgus looked down to Hitomi. "Hitomi," he said, suddenly. Hitomi looked up, already panicked.

"You are the Chikara Tenshino, no doubts. You have a keen ability," he said.

Hitomi couldn't believe it. She actually predicted this invasion. Van looked around, unsure of what to do. Balgus ran over to him, amidst all the panic.

"Van, listen to me," Balgus began. "I want you to go to the shrine behind to the west of the castle. Take Lady Hitomi with you," he finished. Van looked confused.

"Why the shrine?"

"If it becomes necessary, awaken Escaflowne and flee Fanelia," he said. Van looked devastated, as if he knew that Balgus was implying that this was the end of Fanelia.

 Van looked over at Hitomi as if to give her a hint of, "Come-on-we're-leaving". Hitomi understood.

Merle was lost amongst the panicking women and children fleeing to the mountains behind them. 

"Van-sama!? Van-sama, where are you!?" she said, tears coming from her face.

A villager, who happened to know Merle, picked her up.

"C'mon Merle," the women said in a commanding voice.

"No, I want to stay and fight! NO! NO!" Merle kicked and screamed.

There was already some destruction at the front of Fanelia, and there was already fires starting. Fanelian guymelefs threw themselves at the oncoming invaders, trying to put up a fight. These guymelefs were not like others. They easily overpowered them, and moved on to their next target. 

The three castle samurai were eventually all killed. The only one remaining was Balgus.

~*oOo*~

Van stood in the center of the shrine, while Hitomi stood to the back. Van had the energist in his hand, and made a slight cut in his thumb with his sword, causing some of his blood to fall into the energist. He held it up above him.

"I, Van Slanzar de Fanel, new king of Fanelia, bind my self by blood pact to thee, Escaflowne. Thou sleeping dragon, Awake!" he roared.

There was light that came from the top of the shrine. Wind rushed up in Van's face, as the circled patterns on the floor began to move as though a key had been found to a puzzle. The patterns stopped, and a huge rock cracked open from above. A huge, magnificent guymelef, with an elaborate design answered Van's call, and gently descended to the ground. Hitomi let out a gasp, at which made Van turn around.

"This…this is the same giant from my dream!" Hitomi started to freak out. "Holy shit, this is too weird! I really am an actual prophet!" ::sweatdrop::

Van gave her a weird look, and hopped up onto Escaflowne's knee, inserting the energist into a large gem that sat on the left side of the chest. The energist began to beat like a heart, and van hopped into the cockpit, with Hitomi yelling after him.

"Wait a second, what the heck is this thing?"

"Escaflowne." 

"….Esca-what?" Hitomi replied, but Van didn't answer.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Fight them, using Escaflowne. Hitomi, find cover, now!"

The opening to the shrine blew open. Invisible guymelefs that could be described as 'heat waves' could be seen at the part where it had been blown open. Hitomi panicked, and ran to the far side of the shrine, looking at van, and back at the other guymelefs. Escaflowne leaped forward, attacking the one that had burst through. Van, however, could not see the rest.

Hitomi looked. Her pendant began to glow. Looking down at it, she took it off, and hung it in front of herself. The pendant began to swing on it's own in the direction of one of the invisible giants, as giving Hitomi a clue…telling her that there was one right there. Hitomi took the chance, and ran forward, calling Van's name, sensing the danger in back of him.

"Van, there's one in back of you!" she shouted up to the cockpit. Escaflowne turned around, and sure enough, he sliced through another guymelef. Hitomi waited for the next sign. Again, the pendant began to swing, and this time, it was telling her there was one to the right. And to the right she would tell Van.

"Be careful Van, to your right!" she yelled, running beneath Escaflowne, keeping up with the large piece of machinery. Van fought for a while with the one to the right, until he began distracted with another. The other that distracted him was about to send the finishing blow to Escaflowne's cockpit, when a large battle cry could he heard. Balgus, the strongest samurai in Fanelia – in all of Gaea – jumped forward, wielding a giant sword with him, attacking one of them. Van was able to escape as Balgus kept his sword in, riding the guymelef as it staggered backwards out of the shrine.

'Lord Van! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!" Balgus yelled, his fierce voice ringing through the shrine, echoing off the walls.

 Hitomi looked after Balgus, but her thoughts were interrupted when Van outstretched Escaflowne's hand.

"Hitomi," he said, "jump on!"

Hitomi looked at the hand, and then at Van.

::SD mode::

"What the..?! I'mnotgettingonthatthingyoumightsquishmeforalliknowidon'ttrustyouyetdon'tyouevernknowwhatyou'redoing?youjustgotthisbigrobotthingandyourkillingpeoplealrieadyi'mnotgettingonthathandyou'resogonnasquishandtheni'mgonnagotellbalgusonyouandhe'snotgonnabehappythatyoukilledthegoddessareyouevenlisteningtomeyou—"

Van didn't have time for Hitomi's protests. Escaflowne's hand grabbed Hitomi, and they fled. As soon as they left the shrine, Fanelia was in complete shambles. Everything had been burnt to the ground. Van looked around at his fallen kingdom, and shed a single tear. Balgus was still battling the same guymelef, when another shot a sharp, liquid attack at him, piercing him right in the stomach. He fell, limp. Van and Hitomi starred in horror.

"BALGUS!!!" Van yelled.

Hitomi gasped, covering her mouth. "Balgus, NO!" she shrieked.

Balgus fells to the ground, a pool of blood forming around him.

"Van…" he said, struggling to lift his head up to him, at which Van leaned Escaflowne forward to listen. "Flee Fanelia…and sometime return…and reunite…the…people…of Fanelia…." He continued. "Hitomi….follow….your heart….don't…give….in….to…." he trailed off, and drifted into an eternal sleep.

"BALGUS!!!!!!!!!!" Van yelled into the air.

Balgus was dead.

Hitomi could not stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. Escaflowne was surrounded. Hitomi let out a cry of agony into the air, her tears flying from her face. Her pendant suddenly glowed, and the both of them, including Escaflowne were whisked away into the clouds by a blue light.

~*oOo*~  
  


Merle, from afar in the mountains, watched her homeland burn, with tears streaming freely down her face. She shook her head in disbelief. "No," she whispered. "No, this can't be happening! Van-sama!"

"VAN-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

TBC                                                                                                                 END


	3. Vision III

FMB's forwards~

Hello everyone! Welcome to the second chapter! ^_^ I hope you're enjoying it so far, as much as I enjoy writing this. Thanks to all who reviewed, you all want to make me keep writing! Don't forget to check my profile for constant updates on my fics…I actually update almost daily, now that I think about it…

~Reviews~

SabineballZ: Thanks for reviewing again! ^_^ Yes, I made Balgus die, I'm sorry, but where else could I put him? Don't worry, I can tell that you're a bit of a Dilandau/Dragonslayers fan, and they play a big role. ^_^ I'm a bit of a fan myself. Also, Hitomi doesn't like Allen all that much, maybe just a little. 

Snow blossoms: What a pretty pen name. ^_^ Thanks for telling me about the typo! You'll probably see a lot of others, and I won't catch it, but if you do catch anymore,  just remember it was me typing to fast, and not doing a very good editing job. XD

Jossi-31: Thanks for reviewing again! ^_^ Just wait, her powers get greater! 

As a reminder, don't forget to check my profile, and review! Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's chapter 3 for ya! Enjoy!

~ © FMB

~*~*~ THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE~*~*~

oOoOo Alternate Story oOoOo

_Part I: The Chikara Tenshino a.k.a. The girl from the Mystic Moon_

_Chapter III: Allen Shezar, the Gallant Swordsman of Austuria_

            Hitomi didn't quite know where she was when she woke up that fateful night. She was far away from both Van and Escaflowne that was for sure. Speaking of which, she was reminded of her new reality. A quick recap, she thought.

            "I came here, after Van slaughters a huge dragon, and we are transported here. Van's purpose to kill that dragon was to get a heart energist thingy from it's chest and show it as proof so he can become king…I find out that I'm a goddess, and Van's country is destroyed. And this is where I am…I think I'm holding up so far," she said, contently to herself. "And I'm also talking to myself out loud which can never be a good sign of sanity."

~*oOo*~

Van looked around, the dewy grass swaying delicately in the breeze. 

"Judging by the stars…this definitely is still Gaea." Van sighed, looking up at the stars. Suddenly, he was reminded of the fact that Hitomi was no longer with him.

"Where's that girl…?" Van trailed off, trying to remember her name. "Hitomi?"

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi took out her pendant, holding it in front of her. 

            "Please…tell me which way to go…I don't want to be lost anymore." She said aloud to herself, as if talking to her pendant. 

            Silence.

The pendant slowly began swing. Front to back. Back to front. Front to back. Back to Front.

Slowly, it became hypnotic.

A gruff hand reached out suddenly and whipped the pendant from her hands, and tumbled out in front of her. A mole man laughed, teasing her by dangling the pendant in front of her.

"No! Please! Give that back!" she yelled, trying to snatch it from his grasp. "What are you, anyway? I said give that back!" Hitomi's eyes watered, and she collapsed. 

"HELP MEEEEEEEE!!" she screamed.

The mole man laughed mischievously. Just as he was running off, a white and gray owl flew from a distant boat down in river; flying from a man's shoulder. The owl flew away, and the mole man came face to face with a tall man with long, blond-hair. He glared down at him, as the mole man cowered.

"So, you've grown tired of petty thievery and now attack helpless young girls? How despicable! Receive your punishment!"

The mole man backed up, obviously frightened by this man. He backed up shaking his head. The man followed through, landing a hard punch under his chin. The mole man fell back, losing his grip on Hitomi's pendant. Hitomi caught it in mid-air. The mole man ran off into the woods.

"Get away! I don't ever want to see your face near her ever again!" The blonde yelled at him, his strong voice ringing through the woods. Hitomi starred up at him, not sure whether to run away or stay. She looked around, trying to determine her options.

"Pardon me, my lady, but what are you doing out here all by yourself?" his handsome voice came to Hitomi's attention. Hitomi looked up, startled.

"Uh-uh, s-sorry," she stuttered, rising to her feet. "I'm…I'm lost, actually." Slowly she looked up, to see the long-haired blond man smiling at her.

            "Maybe I can be of some help." He offered, his warm smiled charming Hitomi.

            "Uh, well, you see…" Hitomi whirled, and her head began to feel heavy. She held her head. He reached out his hand. "You seem ill."

Hitomi shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine." Hitomi whirled around again. "M-maybe not…" she said to herself.

"Let me help you," he offered again.

"No, no really, I'm fine." Hitomi backed up. And suddenly, she collapsed. The man caught her, and picked her up. 

"Hitomi?" Came Van's voice, as he walked across the logs in the forest. He spotted the man, carrying Hitomi. His eyes burned with anger.

"Put her down, now," he commanded in a low, threatening voice. "I will kill you if you have done anything to her." The man only shrugged. "Making rash threats is never a good idea," the man replied, turning around to face Van. Van put his hand on the hilt of his sword, about to draw it when the man's voice stopped him.

"Don't draw!" he shouted. "It is my job as a knight to answer steal with steal. Draw that sword, and it is you who will be full of regret."

Van drew his sword. The man shook his head.

"Foolish boy," he said, putting Hitomi down on the grass.

Van charged just as he did so, and the man effortlessly shifted to the side, letting Van charge into nothingness. 

"You're good…BUT-," the man began.

Van rashly swung his sword around, but the man jumped up behind him, jabbing him with the bunt of his sword, knocking him out. Van fell unconscious onto the ground.

"…Not good enough. I struck you with the back of my sword." He finished, picking up Van's royal sword, and eyeing it with curiosity.

~*oOo*~

"So am I to understand that you let those damned samurai damage two of my Alseides units?" a boy stood, his garnet eyes furiously starring at his dragon slayers. He ran his hand through his silvery hair, angered by his finest troop's actions.

"My elite forces! Making a foolish and rash decision such as this! Are you trying to ruin Zaibach's reputation, let alone mine?"

This boy was the leader of the elite force called the Dragon Slayers. Zaibach's finest soldiers. Among these Dragon Slayers was the second-in-command officer, Gatti Lavareil, who was receiving the scolding for damaging – not destroying – two of his precious Alseides Units. They did complete the mission after all. Dallet, a person he had known for a long time, stood up.

             "Master Dilandau, I apologize for my reckless actions."

            "You think apologizing will fix anything, you scum!" he rasped, smacking him across the face with the back of his hand. "Master Dilandau," Gatti began, "is there anything that we, no I can do to help?" 

            Dilandau loosened up, and shook his head. 

            "You can start by telling Dallet not to speak unless I speak to him."

            Gatti didn't like it when Dilandau made such comments. His friend, or ex-friend, had grown apart from him and began to turn on him in the past months. He hated it when Dilandau made these comments because it only fueled Dallet's jealousy for him. 

            Dallet held his face. "My apologies, Master Dilandau," he said, shooting a dirty glance at Gatti, who tried very much to ignore it.

            Gatti couldn't ignore these things lately. Supposedly, they were "testing" the new stealth cloak feature on all of their technology-advanced guymelefs; they burned Fanelia down. Gatti didn't like this. At all.

Dilandau waved a hand of dismissal for all of them, and all ten of the dragon slayers dismissed themselves. Dilandau walked into the conference room with Zaibach's chief strategist, Folken. Dilandau smirked.

"What brings the old man here?" he asked, each of his words dripping with sarcasm.

Folken ignored Dilandau's sarcastic remark.

"There was no need to burn Fanelia to the ground."

"I was testing out power to the full extent. I can't believe I'm hearing this from someone who betrayed their country. An amateur like you has no business telling me how to fight a battle."

Folken smirked. "Amateur indeed, that's funny," he said, walking towards a pigmented screen.

            "What's this room used for anyway?" Dilandau asked.

            Folken didn't answer. Instead, an old man's face appeared, lighting up the room. Dilandau stood at attention. 

            "Emperor Dornkirk," he nodded in respect.

            "The blue light…I saw it…" the old man trailed off.

            "Emperor Dornkirk?" Folken said, wondering what he was talking about.

            "Ah, Folken. The Chikara Tenshino has arrived on Gaea. She descended a little after 24 hours ago. My Destiny Prognostication engine tells me of Zaibach's ideal future. Yes…this girl…this girl is definitely the key to our ideal future. The white dragon…the white dragon and the girl. Capture them both. The girl holds the key to Zaibach's ideal future."

            Dilandau's eyes were wide with disbelief. An insane smile crept on to his lips. "Ah, hunting time at last."

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi woke up on a soft, warm bed, where fleece comforters warmed her entire body. Her head felt heavy and foggy, and she couldn't really remember anything. Then, she was again, reminded that she was still on Gaea. She woke up, her eyes wide open, and starring at the same man that saved her from the forest, sitting at the end of her bed.

            "Ah, so you've awakened," he began, "I'm glad you're alright."

            Hitomi smiled a little. "Thank you. Who are you?"

            "My name is Allen Shezar."

            "Oh…" Hitomi shrunk down into the comforter.

            "Something wrong?"

            "Well, I was suddenly reminded that I'm not at home, and I probably won't be for a while…" Hitomi trailed. Allen laughed. "Where are you from?" he smiled. Before Hitomi could answer, her eyes found that there were other people around her. Men, in Allen's fort. 

            "Ah, the princess awakens," one commented in a friendly tone.

            "How'd you sleep, cutie?" Another laughed, jokingly. 

Hitomi appreciated the warm atmosphere, but she couldn't help but think about a Van…where was Van?

            "Now, where are you from?" Allen asked, a smile on his face. Hitomi wasn't sure whether to answer his question.

            'F-fanelia…" she lied, "I had someone else with me…His name was Van." She told him. Allen looked up at one of his comrades. Hitomi crawled out of bed and rested her chin on the wooden sill, and let the tears fall from her face as she looked longingly up at the mystic moon.

            "I'm never gonna go back home…" she pondered.

            Allen noted that she was starring up at the mystic moon. "Are you sure you're from Fanelia, young lady?"

            Hitomi began to cry. "No! It's not true! I lied!"

            Hitomi buried her face in her arms. "I…don't know if I should tell you."

            Allen was amused by all of this. He laughed a little. "And why is that?"

            "You might freak out just like Van did…"

            "I might 'freak out'?" Allen said, toying with her, amused with the term "freak out".

            "I came from there," Hitomi said through sniffles, pointing up to the earth.

            Shock filled the room. Allen stopped laughing. He suddenly wasn't amused anymore.

            "You…you're from …"

            Hitomi slowly nodded.

            Allen stood up, and smiled, bowing.

            "It is my job as a knight – no, a man – to protect you, whether you are goddess or not. Your secret will remain safe with me." Hitomi was thankful for this. At least only him, his crew and Van knew about it, and hopefully, it would remain that way.

            "The cutie's the goddess from the Mystic Moon! I'll be damned!" one of Allen's men whispered to another. Hitomi held her pendant in her hands, wishing for all of this just to go away. "I just want to go home," she whispered.

            "I wanna go home!" she sobbed.

            Allen put two reassuring hands on her shoulders, quietly shushing her. "Go to bed, you'll feel better in the morning, I promise you."

            Slowly, Hitomi lay back down, trying to conquer her sniffling fits. Her eyes grew heavy, and she drifted into sleep.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi awoke the next morning with the warm morning ray shining down upon her. She heard voices coming from the balcony of the fort. One of them was familiar…it was Van's voice. The other was Allen's. Carefully, she listened in on their conversation.

            "She claims she comes from the Mystic Moon. This makes her the goddess from the mystic moon, as said in the prophecies. Is this true, your Majesty? Has she finally come to Gaea?"

            "Yes, just like I've explained a dozen times."

            "She was quite upset last night. Tired from her long journey here, I suppose."

            "That's not quite it."

            "Well, your majesty, please, tell me."

            "My country is in great peril. While I'm wasting my time talking to you, I could be aiding my soldiers in battle. So please give me back my guymelef and let me go back."

            "Sire, I'm sorry. But…."

            "But?"

            "Fanelia was completely destroyed. Some of our merchants saw it happen. What did happen? We may be able to help you."

            Van looked lost.

            "…."

            By this time, Hitomi was eavesdropping outside the threshold to the balcony.

            "We were invaded and attacked by an unknown enemy. Invisible guymelefs burning everything…" he trailed off, the picture of his country in agony still fresh in his mind. Hitomi looked down. 

            "I'm sorry," she said, making her presence known.

Allen and Van both turned.

            "Ah," Allen said, his charming smile returning. Van didn't smile at Hitomi, but just stared, almost rudely. 

            "Feeling better?" Allen inquired politely, "Have a seat," he finished, smiled. Hitomi nodded, smiling, and sat across from him, Van remaining standing.

            "What's your name?" Allen's friendly voice asked.

            Van rolled his eyes. "I already told you it was Hitomi," he interjected rudely.

            Hitomi glared at him, her hazel eyes full of aggravation. "Is your name Hitomi?

            Van only closed his eyes.

            "My name's Hitomi, if you haven't already guessed. Hitomi Kanzaki."

            "And, how old are you, Miss Hitomi?"

            Hitomi was getting quite annoyed by the way he was treating her.

            "Not four."

            Allen smiled.

            "I'm 16."

            "Ah, I see."

            "I came here yesterday. I'm beginning to understand…this…'goddess role' or whatever you wanna to call it."

            "…You didn't know that you were the goddess until you came here?"

            Hitomi shook her head. 

            "Van told me everything. I…I have tarot cards that I am able to predict the future with. I…was born with a sixth sense…so I was a little confused when Van knew about it."

            Allen smiled again.

            "Hitomi…. it has a nice ring to it."

            Hitomi smiled. "Thanks."

The ceiling of the wooden fort began to rumble. The three of them looked up to see Zaibach's floating fortress above them. A few of there guymelefs were landing in front of the main building of the fort. Hitomi stood up, shocked.

            "Those…Those are the invisible giants that attacked Fanelia!"

            Allen looked at her in a concerned fashion. 

            "You're sure?"

            "Yes, right Van? You should know!"

            Van was only glaring at the guymelefs falling to the ground like rain in slow motion.

~*oOo*~

            "We'll need a supply of weapons, food, and water. We are engaged in urgent military maneuvers."

            Dilandau and his elite battalion of dragon slayers were paying the fort a visit, in need of supplies. The dragon slayers were lined up in two straight rows, the first two men holding up Zaibach's flags. Van watched as Allen discussed with Dilandau. 

            Hitomi tip-toed out, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. 

            "Just a little bit further…excuse me, sorry…" Hitomi said moving to the crowd, until she was behind Van, just peeking out from behind him.

            "I bring good news for everyone who hasn't heard yet. The Chikara Tenshino has arrived here on Gaea," he added with a smile, "Allen, you wouldn't have any news to tell me about this would you?"

            Allen shook his head, not a trace of his lies. 

            "What about a mysterious looking guymelef? The call it 'Escaflowne' I believe,"

            Allen was getting quite annoyed.

            "You wouldn't by any chance have any clues as to who destroyed Fanelia, would you?" Allen knew he had hit a soft spot by the look on Dilandau's face. It slowly turned into a smirk.

            "That rundown backwater little country?" he asked, innocently, "Why, maybe the dragons wondering around it got tried of protecting Fanelia and decided to destroy it for a change," Dilandau said casually. Van eyes burned with hatred. His grip on the hilt of his sword was so tight his knuckles were white.

"That country was low, run by a coward of king who's now gone into hiding," Dilandau broke into chuckling. 

            Hitomi looked beyond the crowd, and made eye contact for the first time with second-in-command officer, Gatti Lavariel. Hitomi smiled a little, but Gatti returned his attention up front.

            "My, what a country. Ruled by cowards," his chucking didn't stop. Hitomi was just as angry as Van was, but not completely. How could a represenitive from another country say such things about another?

            "Those who turn invisible during a battle are the ones who are cowardly," Van's angered voice rang through the room. Dilandau's garnet eyes looked to the side, and slowly he moved his position so that he was facing Van. He had immediately stopped chuckling once Van had spoken.

            He strolled over, casually, and his eyebrows furrowed, when he made a curious face, seeing the girl with hazel eyes behind Van. Hitomi gulped, wondering if she had been spotted with those blood-red eyes of his. His lips curved into a small, amused, fake smile.

            Hitomi whimpered, cowering behind Van. _Oh geez, I hope he doesn't see me…_

            Slowly, she began to back up, but just as Van was about to say something, Gaddess, one of Allen's men gave him "the look". Dilandau caught a glimpse of Hitomi huddling back into the crowd. He pushed Van aside, and locked his fiery red eyes into her soft hazel ones. Hitomi starred, and then her eyes furrowed.

            "I've never seen a women dress like that before. Where are you from little girl?" he smiled, obviously amused by himself. Hitomi glared.

            "None of your damn business, _little boy._" Hitomi snapped back.

            "You dare speak that way to a high-ranking officer?" he spoke, viciously, "who are you to give me orders, little girl? I asked you a question. Where are you from?"

            Hitomi didn't say anything. No one said anything.

            "Answer me," he said, in a low voice.

            Hitomi was too scared to say anything.

            "She's from Fanelia," Van's angered voice came, stepping beside her.

            Dilandau took his gaze off of Hitomi and glared at Van.

            "Well, I suppose that little backwater country of yours doesn't have enough money to buy decent clothes," he said to the both of them with a smirk. Hitomi gritted her teeth. Finally, the rage in her exploded.

            "I can't believe you have enough nerve to say something like that about another country! You arrogant jackass!" she shouted. Allen walked over.

            "Now, Hitomi," he said, softly walking over.

            The other men in the fort were astonished at her actions.

            Hitomi winded up her hand, and let it fly, smacking him so hard, his head flew back, and he staggered backwards a little, but kept his balance. He stayed that way for a while, holding his face. The entire room was in shock. Hitomi Kanzaki made a bold move. A very bold move at that. Van walked over to her.

            "Just what do you think you're doing?" he whispered viciously into her ear. Hitomi didn't know. Just a surge of emotions; anger. Allen put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

            "Hitomi, what in Gaea's gotten into you?" Allen asked, concerned. Dilandau slowly turned his head back to look at Hitomi. His eyes were burning. His facial expressions looked so angry; Hitomi couldn't put them into words.

            "Who are you?" Dilandau spoke, still holding his cheek. "How dare you strike me," he finished. Hitomi was scared out of her mind. She didn't know what she had done, nor did she know that she could slap that hard. Her eyes wondered over to the boy in second-in-command. Gatti looked at her in concern, wondering if she knew what she was doing. Hitomi looked at him, and then looked back.

            "Y-you can't just talk about other nations like that! You're a rep from another country! You can't say things like that!" She explained, but Allen silenced her.

            "I apologize on her behalf, Master Dilandau," Allen interjected. Van shook his head in anger. Hitomi backed down, after Van shook her head at her. Hitomi didn't understand. Why where they so afraid? She couldn't believe he was just going to let him back talk his country…his _own_ country.

            Dilandau turned around, and motioned for his dragon slayers to follow.

            "You had better put the same amount of effort into our provisions as you put enough effort into being a ladies man, Allen Shezar."

            Allen blew off the statement. "You got quite angry. I can't say that the Zaibach empire will be too happy with your name, Hitomi."

            Hitomi shook her head.

            "Van, how can you let him talk about your country that!? I just don't understand!"

            Van didn't say anything.

            "Pretty bold, ain't she?" One of Allen's men commented as they were clearing the room. "Very bold, standing up to him…"

~*oOo*~

            Both Hitomi and Van were put in a room together, which was locked behind them. Van was extremely annoyed by this. Hitomi didn't mind, just as long as she had something to do. Van moped most of the time. Hitomi noticed. Taking out her tarot cards, she decided to have a little fun for the first time in a while. 

            Hitomi looked up. Van was still sulking. _He hasn't said anything since we got here. Why is he so silent? What's he thinking about? Was it what I said to that asshole back in the fortress?_

            Hitomi flipped over the top card of her tarot card deck. The Hermit.

            "Hey, c'mon, don't be so sour! Look, it's the Hermit. It's saying that you should be patient!" Hitomi said, trying to cheer him up.

            Van looked over, his sorry, mahogany eyes looking at her.

            "What are those?"

            "They're tarot cards! They can tell you your fortune," she explained.

            Van looked away. "A bunch of cards can't tell you your fortune," he said, angrily.

            Hitomi looked down. "Oh, sorry…" she said, "you didn't have to say it like, you're really mean."

            Van didn't even look at her.

            "You are such an asshole," she said, after a long pause.

            Van looked dangerously at her. "Mind your words," he said, in a low voice.

            Hitomi's lips quivered. "I was only trying to cheer you up. God, you're such as ass…" 

            Van snapped. "I told you to mind your words. I don't care if you're goddess or not." 

Hitomi began to cry. "I hate you!"

            "I never said I was too fond of you, either!" he shouted, viscously.

"The only thing I want is to go home! I didn't ask for any of this, especially not you! You didn't even say 'thank you' when I saved you! You're so heartless!" she screamed finally. Van's eyebrows furrowed.

            "You think this is all about you? Just because you're the one from the Mystic Moon! I lost my country! I don't have anyone else left! My home was destroyed! And all you can do is complain? My gods!"

            Van and Hitomi starred at each other for while, and finally their angers clamed. The two of them sat back down, minding their own business once again.

            Hitomi flipped over another card. This time, it was the death card. Hitomi gasped. "The…The Death Card?" Her eyes widened as she was swept into another vision. A vision of everything burning around her…and Dilandau, smiling, and laughing evilly as though he was behind the blazing inferno…suddenly, she snapped out of the vision courtesy of Van, who was shaking her, slightly.

            "Hitomi?" Van asked, concerned.

            "…What?" she said with an attitude.

            "Are…you okay?"

            "Maybe," she said rudely.

            There was a sudden shuffling noise beneath the floor. Van and Hitomi jumped. Van drew his sword. The shuffling became louder. Hitomi cowered behind Van. 

            "Stand back," he said, in a low voice.

            A spot in the floor blew open, causing the same mole man Hitomi saw in the forest to pop up, the shovel he used to burst through swung over his shoulder. 

            "Oh goodness," came his tiny voice, "did I get the wrong room again?"

            Hitomi screamed. "AHH! It's that thief from the forest!"

            Van cocked his eyebrow, looking at Hitomi. "What thief?"

            The mole man smiled, and giggled nervously. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that," he said, gruffly, "as an apology, I can help you escape," he offered. Van instantly wanted more details.

            "How?"

            "Well, I found your mysterious guymelef…Escaflowne, is it?

~*oOo*~

            Gaddess suddenly rushed in to Allen's office, making his owl hoot.

            "Boss! You won't believe this!"

            Allen looked up from his desk, concerned. "What is it Gaddess?"

            "It the goddess and the king! They're gone! There's no trace of where they went to, either!"

            "Really now? I think I know."

            "Boss?"

            "Gaddess, prep Sherazade," he said, and Gaddess left to go prep Allen's guymelef.

            ~*oOo*~

"That guymelef's a real beauty – it's an ispano design, isn't it?" the mole man's curious eyes scanned the magnificent guymelef. Van walked towards Escaflowne through the torch lit guymelef chamber. Hitomi cocked her head. _Oh no, don't tell me…_

"Hey Van…you're not gonna…I'm mean come one, Allen told us to stay here!" Hitomi whined. Van looked back at her dangerously. 

            "Allen has an alliance with the Zaibach Empire. Staying here will not do us any good," Van replied. Hitomi shook her head, rolling her eyes.

            "Van, Allen is not going to tell anyone. He and his men won't tell anyone! Don't you trust him?"

            No answer. Van kept walking up the stairs to the cockpit of Escaflowne.

            "Oh, of course not. You just love him to death, don't you?" Hitomi said sarcastically.

            No answer.

            "What are you planning to do, now?"

            No answer. Hitomi watched him climb into the cockpit and bring Escaflowne to life.

            "Get the hell out of here."

            Hitomi let out a sigh of frustration. 

            "You are hopeless! Absolutely hopeless, you know that?"

            Van didn't answer. He moved Escaflowne forward, Hitomi tagging along behind him. 

"Vaaaaaaaaaan!!"

            The mole man rushed off in a hurry, just as Escaflowne was headed towards the gates. Suddenly, the gates opened. Sherazade blocked the entrance. Hitomi gasped. 

            Van glared angrily and drew his sword. "Step out of my way, Allen," he rasped dangerously. Sherazade drew its sword. 

            "I cannot allow you to go any farther."

            "I said move, Allen! Hitomi and I will not stay here!"

            "Then fight me, Van Fanel! Fight me!"

            Escaflowne came out, and charged at Allen. Hitomi rolled her eyes. 

            "Van! Don't be so rash! C'mon!" Hitomi dragged herself forward. 

The theomachy-like fight began. Escaflowne swung at Sherazade, but Sherazade backed up, Escaflowne's blow missing Sherazade. Sherazade took a might swing, but Escaflowne blocked it. Hitomi watched Van's magnificent guymelef battle in awe. Gaddess came up behind her.

            "C'mon, this place is no place for a lady." 

Gaddess took her hand and led her over to a safe spot, where they both stood watching. Gaddess laughed.

            "So who's your bet on?" he asked Hitomi.

            "I don't have any money, but I think…I think it would be Van…"

            Gaddess laughed again. 

            "You shouldn't worry, y'know, guymelef matches are very common…no one dies, it's just a matter of who's the better guymelef user –Oh! He blocked it!" he yelled, commenting on Van's performance.

            Reeden, one of Allen's men, was on the roof watching.

            "Hey c'mon, someone's got to bet on the king!" he whined.

            Kio coughed. "Yeah right, I'm not that stupid."

Escaflowne blocked another one of Sherazade's blows. 

            "He just got lucky, that's all, he won't last," smirked Reeden.

            Escaflowne was knocked to the ground, but Van wasn't about to allow himself to be defeated. He blocked Sherazade's finishing blow.

            'Cripe, he blocked another one!"

            But, in the end, Escaflowne was defeated…

            "Now come on out of there, Van."

            Van wasn't pleased. He stepped out of the cockpit, and hung his head in shame. Hitomi watched him, as Allen's men howled with laughter. "Balgus, I'm sorry…" he whispered.

            "Balgus?" Allen repeated. "Balgus was my trainer also, Van." Allen smiled. Hitomi looked up at Allen and then at Van. Suddenly, the world around Hitomi blew up, and she was thrown into another, terrible vision. Allen caught her, waking her from her nightmare.

            "Hitomi! Hitomi, are you alright?" he asked, desperately.

            "…she's doing it again…" Van mumbled.

            Hitomi's eyes were full of fear. "Allen, you've got to run! Those invisible giants are coming!" she yelled. Allen smiled.

            "Maybe you're tired…"he suggested. Hitomi shook her head furiously.

            "NO! I'm not tired! You've got to run! All of you!"  
  


            All of Allen's men looked nervously at one another. 

            "Is the Apocalypse coming?" one of them said.

            Allen whipped his head around. 

            "No, you fools! Men don't listen to old wives tales!" Allen snapped back. Hitomi shook her head.

            "Excuse my men for their rudeness." Allen rested his hands on her shoulders. "You're tired. Maybe seeing two guymelefs fight was too much for you. Rest."

            Suddenly, Tio, another one of Allen's men came galloping on the horse.

            "What is it Tio?" Allen asked.

            "Boss, they found someone suspicious in the forest!"

            Silence.

            "Bring them in," Allen commanded.  The horse came with another one of Allen's men. There seemed to be a tied up body on the horse. Van tried to get a closer look at it. It had cat ears…a yellow dress…pink hair…and a cat tail…none other than—

            "VAN-SAMAAAAAAA!!!" Merle, who was tied up, jumped off, shrieking his name but fell because she was bound by rope.

            "Merle!" Van shouted, jumping off his guymelef running over to his friend.

            He quickly undid the ropes around her and held her close to him.

            "Merle! What happened, Merle? Tell me what happened to Fanelia," he whispered in her ear.

            "Do you know her?" Allen asked Hitomi.

            "Yes, she's from Fanelia," Hitomi answered.

            "The city….the city burned, and burned…all of the samurai were killed…all of the survivors were split up…I looked everywhere for you…but I couldn't find you…I'm so…I'm so happy…I'm so happy I found you…Van-sama…" Merle passed out.

            Hitomi saw it. The fire. The smoke. She was seeing another vision. She saw Van, cradling Merle. And then, she passed out.

TBC                                                                                                                             

                                                                                                                        ~END


	4. Vision IV

FMB's forwards~

_Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne and all of its characters were created and belong to Shouji Kawamori, and his wonderful team of animators. I am in no way making any sort of profit off of this, I love you, so please don't sue me. __J_

_            Love, FMB._

Jossi-31: Thanks for reviewing again! The reason why these updates will be fast a couple of times is because I already have chapters 1-6 (or something like that) written! *nods* The reason why I didn't post all of them at once is because I wanted to see how reviews went. I'm glad that you liked the scene with Dilandau and Hitomi! XD That was such a fun part. I had fun writing that part! Hitomi's uniform is the same, but it changes later. Do you remember the first chapter when she had the dream standing in the wheat fields? Yes, keep what she was wearing in mind. But right now she's wearing the same school uniform in the series. As for Gatti…well…you'll see, that's a secret. 

Inda: Thanks for reviewing! I plan to keep it rolling if you'll keep reviewing! ^_^

Cherry Dragon: Thanks for reviewing! I updated really soon! See! Look, look! *points down to story below* Read! *jumps up and down*

Here's chapter four for ya! Don't forget to review and check my profile! ^_^ Thankies!

~ © FMB

~*~*~ THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE~*~*~

oOoOo Alternate Story oOoOo

_Part I: The Chikara Tenshino a.k.a. The girl from the Mystic Moon_

_Chapter IV: The power of the Goddess_

            Hitomi opened her eyes to a wooden ceiling. She found herself in a warm, cushiony bed with a fireplace in the room. She turned her head to the side. Allen walked in the door, smiling, holding a bowl of cool water and a towel. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her. She smiled.

            "What happened?" she asked, groggily.

            "You fainted," he answered, while letting the towel soak with water. He rung it out and folded it, gently placing it on her head. She sighed, feeling the coolness of her forehead. 

            "I guess so…" she giggled a little bit. She paused.

            "Your family is probably very concerned about you, back at your home," he chuckled, "do you have any siblings?"

            Hitomi's face fell. "I don't have a family."

            "Oh," Allen's smile faded into a look of pity and sympathy, "my apologies."

            Hitomi smiled. "I didn't even know them…," he smile became sad. "I guess it makes a difference in how someone acts. I suppose you're sadder if you knew your parents. But since I don't remember what they look like…I guess…It's just different for me. I lived in an orphanage practically all my life, but then I lived with my Grandmother for a year. Thoughtful of her," she smiled reminiscing, "but unfortunately, she died also, but she left me her pendant…and that staff…I still don't know where it came from. It was hers, I found it in her closet, and I felt bad leaving it behind, so I took it with me, and put it in my closet. I haven't looked at it since now…I'd imagine your mom is really pretty."

            "She was…" Allen smiled, and took the rag off of Hitomi's head drenching it in water, once again.

            "She…'was'? Oh, I'm sorry…." Hitomi said, realizing that his mother was on longer here.

            "That's all right, I feel terrible myself for asking you about your family. You're welcome to stay with us for as long as you like," he replied, placing the towel on Hitomi's forehead again. 

Van rubbed some herbal medicine on Merle's burns. She winced a little, but purred in delight as it relieved her of her burns. She purred, and thanked him, lifting her head up to make eye contact with Hitomi. She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her at which Hitomi scowled at her. Van left to find some more medicine. Walking down into the dungeons, he found the moleman in one of the cells. The hallways were dimly lit with torches, as Van walked in to the cell, and grabbed the sleeping moleman's whiskered, and pulled in an upward motion. The moleman woke up, yelling protest as Van pulled his whisker.

            "OW! Owowowowowowowow!" he shouted, and rubbed the place where his whiskers had been pulled. "Of for cryin' out loud, that's gonna leave a mark—"

            His sentence stopped as he saw the site of Van.

            "Ah, the young king! What brings ya down to the dungeons?"

            "You live in the forest right? So you know about Gar leaves?"

            "Gar leaves? Oh sure, they cure most burns, don't they? Also a famous remedy for fever and poison…"

            "I'm going to need some."

            The moleman pulled out some gar leaves and put them in a bowl, beginning to smash them up, adding water and some sort of broth every now and then. When he was finished, he pouted it into a smaller bowl, and left some of the residue mush in the bigger bowl. He handed them both to Van.

            "Heat the soup, and give whoever your going to give this to a few spoonfuls every hour or so, they should feel better later tonight. The mush if for the burns," he said, scratching his head. Van nodded in thanks and walked away.

~*oOo*~

Allen left the room. After he did so, Hitomi focused on the catgirl who was on the bench. Merle glared back. She cocked her head, her tail waving mischievously in the air. Hitomi held the bed sheets over her, cocking her head at Merle.

            _I've never seen a cat human before. Look at her ears…that tail! Ew, I would be so embarrassed to be her. She's so annoying, too, I bet Van thinks that way. I can't see him putting up with Merle too long. And that little yellow dress…geez, it could at least be an attractive color…_

            _She is sooooo weird…do all people on the mystic moon dress like that? What's with the dorky bow on her clothes? And her freaky staff! Stay away from me, I don't want you near Van-sama either! You might give us bad luck!…Wait, what the? How the hell did I get stuck with the bench!?!? _Her tail puffed up, and she began to hiss at Hitomi. Hitomi cocked her eyebrow. _She seems really mad about something. _

            Hitomi suddenly shut her eyes, feeling the vision come on again. She couldn't push the thoughts of the blazing inferno from her mind…they were coming, and they were coming soon. She opened her eyes, but was greeted the moleman's face right in hers, looking at her in curiosity. Hitomi let out a shriek, sending the moleman flying backwards in surprise. He landed straight at Van's feet, who was standing in the doorway with a confused look on his face. Brushing it off, he walked towards Hitomi who had the bed sheets covered over her body. Van put the medicine he had received from the moleman earlier. He pulled off his gloves, set them down behind the bowl of soup, and grabbed the top of Hitomi's sheets, causing Hitomi to look up in shock. With one big movement, Van ripped the covers off of her legs. Hitomi shrieked, and Merle shrieked as well.

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU PERVERT!?" Hitomi yelled at him, but Van didn't answer. He only sat at her bedside and started to apply the herbal mush to her burns. Hitomi flinched a little, but soon realized what he was doing. She looked at his hand. He was applying some of the gar leave mush to her burns, rubbing his fingers back and forth over the burn. 

            "Oh," she giggled, "sorry, you scared me."

            Van smiled a little, but didn't say anything, as he didn't lift his head up to Hitomi. Hitomi smirked.

            "Oh, was that a smile I just saw?" she muttered. Van ignored her, and continued to rub on the mush to all of her wounds. Merle grew red with jealousy. She began to hiss at Hitomi. Van covered her back up, and Hitomi cocked her head. _He's so gentle, but he can be such a jerk!_

            "Here." 

            Van handed her the bowl of soup, Hitomi taking it gracefully into her lap. She began to eat some of it, lifting the spoon up and letting loose droplets fall back into the bowl. Van watched her eat before saying something.

            "You should feel better by nightfall," he spoke after the stillness, as she put the soup down on the nightstand by her bedside. He got up to leave, when Hitomi stopped him

            "Van?"

            Van turned his mahogany-colored eyes to her.

            "Thanks," she smiled. Van gave a half-hearted smile, and left, leaving a seething Merle.

~*oOo*~

The Zaibach Vione floated through the sapphire sky, parting the clouds along the way. Dilandau stood at the main post, where a gigantic glass window covered the wall like a dome. Dilandau smirked in sensation, as he knew what he was about to do. However, there was one thing on his mind, and he had to know – that girl. The hazel eyed girl standing behind Van. _How dare that wench speak to me in such a way. Was she the Chikara Tenshino? It doesn't matter. That pathetic little girl and that fool will perish anyway, _he added, his insane, sadistic smile creeping on his face again. Gatti walked up to Dilandau and saluted, addressing him.

            "Master Dilandau," Gatti spoke.

            "What is it?" Dilandau asked, almost annoyed. 

            "The dragon slayers are in position. We await your command," he finished. Dilandau smiled sadistically.

            "You may be a Knight Caeli, Allen Shezar, but no one makes an enemy of me," he said, recalling Allen's words, questioning him on the attack on Fanelia, "We know you're hiding something, and we'll just have to smoke it out," he said, thinking of Escaflowne and her pilot, little known to him that it was the fool he saw earlier that day. Gatti nodded, and walked back to the guymelef chamber to go join the other dragon slayers in the position behind the fort. He sighed. 

_We're going this for the good of Zaibach. Someday, Gaea will be ruled by Zaibach, right?_ Gatti tried to talk himself into it. He didn't have much luck. Shaking the thought off, he powered up his guymelef and jumped in the cockpit, the Alseides soaring downward through the sky, from the floating fortress.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi had been sleeping ever since Van left. Night had fallen, and just as Van said, Hitomi was already recovering a little. She turned over in bed, trying to ignore the catgirl's constant snoring, willing herself to be back to sleep. She felt her head. _I still have a headache…_she pondered, and looked out the window, looking up at the Mystic Moon.

            "Am I ever going to go home? How long do I have to stay here?" she grumbled to herself, her voice groggy. She felt her pendant, and fluttered her eyes shut once again. As soon as she did, she was the flames in her mind, more suffocating, more unbearable, more of the choking heat. She coughed out loud, and let out a shrill scream as she saw the invisible giants (a.k.a. Zaibach's guymelefs). She sat up, panting. Van and Allen came rushing in, hearing her scream.

            "Hitomi, Hitomi are you alright?" Allen asked, his gloved hands taking her shoulders. He shook her a little, causing her to stir awake again.

            "A-Allen?"

Van's eyes found her face.

            "What happened, Hitomi?" he said to her, almost demanding to know.

            "…I…saw…it….the….flames…." Hitomi trailed off, "Allen, Van, we've got…to get out of here now….They're….coming…." 

            Van starred into her eyes.

            "Who? Who's coming?" Van's concerned voice asked her.

            "…those…invisible…giants…"

~*oOo*~

            "So, boss, what the girl from the mystic moon says has you worried, huh?" Gaddess said, as Allen and he rode on horses, monitoring the soldiers getting ready for battle, just as Allen had ordered them too.

            "What has me worried is the madness in Dilandau's eyes. His thirst for blood and fire is never ending…Hitomi senses that…just as Dilandau senses the fear of others," Allen explained, looking off into the night sky.

            "…right," Gaddess cocked an eyebrow. Off in the distance, crows squawked out in fear from the trees. Allen looked up, and so did Gaddess. One of his men came sprinting up to the fort, running through with another. The two of them were screaming, shouting, warning them of what was to come.

            "Defend the front gate, move it you bums!" one of them yelled, as he galloped through the fort. Allen heard their distant cries.

            "She's the real thing. Damn," Gaddess shook his head in disbelief.

            "Come Gaddess, we have work to do," he commanded, and rode off into the fort, Gaddess following behind. Soon after, flames erupted in the first gate of the fort, and the Alseides units marched through, destroying everything in site. Allen looked at the flames, glaring into the distant inferno.

            "Damn the lot of you, Zaibach…" he trailed off.

~*oOo*~

            "Hitomi!"

            Hitomi had fallen asleep again. She was in bed almost all day sense she had that vision again. Van and Merle were beside her bed, Van shaking her ever-so-gently. 

            "Hitomi, wake-up," he whispered, his voice rising in panic. Hitomi stirred, and made eye contact with the mahogany-eyed king. Van's eyes were full of despair, like when Fanelia was begin invaded. Hitomi shook her head, as if she knew what he was about to tell her.

            "No…don't tell me…"

            Van shook his head, Merle looking around nervously.

            "Hitomi, go with Allen's men, they'll take you down to safety. Do whatever they ask. Merle, you go with them," Van commanded. Hitomi slipped on her shoes, and picked up her bag, and her staff, rushing down the fort's corridors in panic, Merle scampering behind. Hitomi stopped, just as Van was leaving in a different direction then they were.

            "Van, where are you going?"

            "I'm going to fight them," he answered.

            "Van, that's suicide! You don't know how many of them are out there! Just come with us, it'll be better that way!" Hitomi's words had no effect. Van had already run the gates, rushing through the smoky fort. The fire was spreading quickly, and the guymelefs were marching through -- fast. There wasn't a lot of time left.

~*oOo*~

            Reeden looked beyond the balcony with Gaddess and Allen. He held his head in agony.            

            "Holy shit! It's the curse of the mystic moon!" he shouted, but was met with a smack on the back of his head by Gaddess.

            "It's Zaibach, you idiot!" 

            Allen sighed.

            "Gaddess, prep Serenade and get the crusade to stand by. I'll hold them off with my guymelef and a few others while you flee – has Hitomi been safely—"

            "Way ahead of you boss, she's already on her way down," Gaddess smiled delightedly. Allen nodded.

            "Good. Zaibach won't have their way," Allen vowed, and turned to leave.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi was headed underground to load her things onto the crusade as she made her way out onto the fort's already smoky grounds. The fire from the first gate had already made its way up the hills to the back part of the fort. Hitomi and Merle were having coughing fits, trying to cover their noses. Hitomi couldn't believe it. She had done it again. She predicted another attack. She couldn't get the thought out of her mind that Van was going to fight them. She couldn't lose Van, not now! _Even though Van's an asshole, that doesn't mean he should_ _die!_ She thought to herself. _I hope he's all right. And Allen…oh god, please, please let them make it out alive…_she silently prayed. The smoke grew heavier. Hitomi looked over the gates to the front gate, seeing Sherazade fight off the countless guymelefs. 

~*oOo*~

            Dilandau Albatau stomped his guymelef through the ash and rubble that was the first gate, looking around, grinning and giggling madly to himself.

            "Burn, burn, burn…" he chanted, "yes, that's it…we'll just smoke out Escaflowne…" Dilandau then caught site of Sherazade, fighting off the Alseides Units. Dilandau glared maliciously into Allen's guymelef. Van came promptly running out. 

            "ALLEN!" he shouted. Sherazade turned.

            "Van! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He yelled angrily from the cockpit.

            "Where's Escaflowne?"

            "It's been loaded safely onto the crusade, don't worry," he reassured him. Van shook his head angrily.

            "No, Allen! I must fight! To make them pay for what they've done to Fanelia…I won't turn my back…not like when I was in Fanelia…I won't turn my back to an enemy!"

            "FOOLISH!" Allen called.

            Silence.

            "A rash decision, Van Fanel! The castle has fallen, and we must retreat! We must spare the lives of others! Van, I know how you must feel," he called to him, "but we must not waste anymore time here! A samurai's life is meant to safe another, don't forget that," he finished. Van looked down, and Sherazade extended the hand forward, to let Van on. He hopped on, and Sherazade moved forward to the cliff. 

            Hitomi watched as the two of them made their way to the cliff.

            _I get it…their creating a diversion…Allen's getaway ship is supposed to be off of the cliff, away from the fight. Right…._Hitomi logically thought. Some of the Alseides began to pursue them. If they pursued them any further…

            "Oh, DAMNIT!"

            Reeden looked over.

            "Yo, what's—HOLY SHIT, GET BACK HERE!" Reeden called after Hitomi, as she took her staff and when to help Van.

            That same surge of emotions – the anger from when she struck Dilandau earlier – the anger in which she struck Van that day – the anger from when Fanelia was attacked, flowed through her as she charged herself forward. Van looked over at the running Hitomi with her staff. Allen starred in pure horror.

            "HITOMI! NOOOOO!" he shouted.

            Hitomi stood in front of Sherazade. Dilandau looked forward. 

            "…That…girl…" he whispered.

            _"None of your damn business, little boy."_

_            "How can you talk about other countries like that?!"_

_            "Jackass!"_

_            SLAP!_

'It…can't…be….she's…." he trailed off. Hitomi held her staff up high, and prayed.

            "Please, let Van and Allen live….protect them…" she whispered, "Please protect them…"

            A purple light grew from her chest and expanded, creating a shield around Sherazade. 

            "I won't let you hurt them!" she yelled, unaware of what she was doing. Hitomi had no idea this power laid within her. She felt her power growing weak, and no sooner did the barrier complete itself, she fell forward, passing out. 

            "HITOMI!" Van shouted.

            Dilandau chuckled madly.

            "IT'S HER!" he laughed wildly, "IT'S THE GIRL FROM THE MYSTIC MOON! How foolish of her to show her power in front of her attackers! All of Gaea knows your secret now, goddess!" 

            An insane, chilling laughter filled the smoky air. Van jumped down as Dilandau was cackling insanely. Picking Hitomi up, he shook her.

            "Hitomi, wake-up!"

            Allen yelled at him.

            "Van, we don't have time for that! Let's go! Move it!"

            Allen extended Sherazade's hand again, and let Van jump on. Sherazade retreated back behind the fort, almost as it he was hiding behind the smoke. Dilandau's dragon slayers stepped behind him.

            "Master Dilandau…what was that purple light?" Gatti asked, curiously over the Alseides radio.

            "Our future, Gatti. Our future," he grinned maliciously.

            Gatti inwardly groaned. _This is pure insanity._

            Dilandau giggled wildly again. After a moment of silence, Folken's voice came onto the radio in Dilandau's Alseides. 

            "This is foolish," Folken complained, as he was reporting from the vione that was passing the fort. "You honestly think that this Allen Shezar will be stupid enough to let himself be herded by a fire?" 

            "But this is the surest way to destroy any evidence. They'll come out, sooner or later and surrender the goddess and Escaflowne."

            "You seem to be missing the point."

            Dilandau's smile faded.

            "What are you implying?" he said, his voice dangerously lethal. 

            "They say that birds build their nests behind waterfalls, to prevent them from being attacked, you see."

            "What the hell…?" his voice seemed clueless at first, but then he began to think about it. His eyes were wide with anger. Suddenly, it clicked, and he turned his guymelef around, in fury.

            "THEY'RE BEHIND THE FORTRESS ESCAPING OUT THE BACK WAY!" he rasped to his dragonslayers.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi hadn't woken up yet. She was still lying in his arms as Sherazade looked over the waterfall out the back. Allen was waiting for the crusade to come out from the waterfall. Van looked nervously in back of him, to see if they were coming after them. He looked in awe at Hitomi, who was lying limp in his arms. He shook her again. 

            "Hitomi, wake-up," Van whispered. Hitomi stirred, her head rolling from side to side.

            "Umm…." A soft moan escaped her lips. She sounded like she was sick. So weak, she could barely move. 

            "…V….an?" she said, van had to lean over to hear what she was saying. _That one_ _little attack had taken everything out of her,_ he thought. _Her powers must still be weak if she can't even handle that…no sooner was the barrier finished, she could even hold if off. Damn it, Hitomi, why did you have to go and do a thing like that?_

"Are…are…y…ou……alright…?"

Van supported her even more with his arms supporting her back, glad that she was still okay.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Oh……that's….that's….good…I'm….gl…ad…"

Hitomi's words weren't anything above a whisper. She curved her lips into a small, weak smile. Van had to lean forward to hear what she was saying. But no sooner did she say anything more, she passed out again, and Van held her again. 

            'Hitomi…"

            "Hang on to her, Van," Allen said, as he controlled Sherazade to jump off the cliff, just as the crusade plowed through the rushing waters under the waterfall. He jumped on, making the crusade and everyone it in it tip violently. Finally, Van and Allen didn't have to worry…not yet, anyway. Van jumped off Sherazade and on to the roof of the crusade. Carrying Hitomi, he jumped down into the guymelef chamber below. 

~*oOo*~

            The silver-haired albino licked his lips, smiling hauntingly. Dilandau and his dragonslayers planted their guymelefs on the same cliff Allen was on. Looking at the Crusade ride down on the skirts of the river, he sat, contemplating his next action.

            "Well played, Allen Shezar. Not only are you a good liar, but you're also good at escaping. Running away, you pathetic fool. I'm going to swat you out of the sky," he grinned madly, "prepare yourselves."

            Gatti sighed.

"Sir, we can't use our stealth cloaks in flight mode…"

Dilandau's left Alseides arm whacked Gatti in the face, and Gatti fell. Dilandau turned Alseides around to face the dragonslayer who spoke. Dilandau's harsh voice came on his radio.

"Then kill anyone who sees you, fool!" 

Dilandau in the others took off, flying, without the invisibility they once had when they were fighting on the ground. As he was leaving, Dallet smirked at his friend, who was now struggling to get up.

"You idiot," Dallet said under his breath and took off.

Gatti sighed. _Not all of the dragonslayers are like you, you asshole. _It was true. All of the dragonslayers looked up to him sense he was the second – in – command dragonslayer, which mean he was the most elite, most powerful soldier in all of Zaibach besides Dilandau. It was obvious why he was appointed this position. Gatti was an excellent master of the sword; it didn't take long for all of the other dragonslayers to figure that out. Dallet had an envious rage for him.

Ever since they joined Zaibach, Dallet had never stopped striving to be the best. So it came down hard when Gatti was appointed second- in –command. Ever since, Dallet had held an extreme amount of anger towards his once best friend. Gatti tried to ignore it.

He tried.

Sometimes, it was a little too hard.

Sometimes, it was really hard.

Sometimes, it felt like he was trying to say something.

Other times, it felt like he was just saying that to make himself look good.

Sometimes….

Sometimes he didn't like how Dilandau acted. Zaibach used to be a country that was poverty-stricken, and always under constant invasion. That's why he joined the dragonslayers. So that he could help his country build up to their place in world once again, and strike back at all who opposed. 

But Gatti had always known that this goal was already reached.

Zaibach had a new goal, now.

Gatti flew off, his Alseides unit cutting through the night air.

~*oOo*~

            Van carried Hitomi inside and through the Guymelef chamber of the crusade at which he was promptly flanked by Allen's Crusade members. Not only was he flanked physically, but thousands of questions regarding Hitomi's welfare (not his, ironically) were thrown at him as well. Van grunted in annoyance at this.

            "What happened to the princess?"

            "Is she gonna be okay?"

            "What happened back there?"

            Van marched his way threw the crowd, carrying Hitomi up to the cabins. Allen was still perched on top of the crusade in his guymelef, keeping an eye out in back of them. Merle pranced eagerly on the bridge of the Crusade, where Gaddess was flying smoothly across the calm waters. Van walked in casually after putting Hitomi upstairs. He was greeted by Merle, who latched on to him.

            "VAN-SAMAAAA!! You're okay!" she said, tears of joy streaming down her face. Van half-heartedly smiled. He ran his gloved hand through his shaggy, raven black hair, and walked back out into the guymelef chamber. The cool night air was relaxing to him. He shifted his gaze upon the twin moons, high in the sky, shinning brightly upon Gaea. Van heard mysterious footsteps behind him. He turned, and looked at who was behind him. Hitomi, grasping the wall of the chamber smiled knowingly at him.

            "Thanks," she smiled, as she made her way over, standing next to him.

            Van looked at her strangely.

            "For what?"

            "For saving me," she smiled. Her smile turned into a grin. "Oh, so you finally admit that I saved your sorry ass."

            Van rolled his eyes.

            "Hardly," he said coldly turning his back to her. Hitomi got up in front of him again.

            "C'mon, c'mon, ya know ya wanna admit it!"

            "How could you have so much energy after passing out like that?"

            Hitomi giggled, ignoring the question.

            "You're so stubborn! Just admit it!" she giggled. Van glared down at her.

            Hitomi smiled.

            "Ah, ya don't scare me. Ya maybe taller, but being short has its advantages, ya know."

            "Why don't you try figuring out a way to help the rest of us instead of figuring out a way to get inside me head?"

            Silence. Van turned his back to her again.

            "You saved me, I saved you. An eye for an eye. Are you happy  now?"

            Hitomi cocked her head.

            "I find it hard to believe that you're actually the girl from the Mystic Moon."

            "Why's that?"

            Van turned around.

            "I imagined her as something totally different. And I got you."

            "What the hell was that suppose to mean?"

            Silence.

            "It doesn't matter. Look, I don't want to be here just as much as you don't want me here. I didn't ask to come here. In fact, I didn't ask to get pulled into this! It's your fault! You're the one who had to snap at me for saving you!"

            "Don't push this on me," Van said lowly, his temper rising.

            "Look, I just don't want to be on your bad side. I know both you and Merle don't like me very much, but that doesn't mean you both have to be such snobs. I have to admit, I didn't like you the first time I met you. That should have been obvious. But it looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together sense I'm stuck here, so you mine as well get used to it. I'm just trying to be friends, and you aren't helping. So stop being such an asshole, and loosen up. Thank you," Hitomi said in one breath. Van stared at her for a while, letting her words settle into his brain. After scowling at her, he walked slowly past, muttering, "fine."

            Hitomi suddenly gasped, making Van turn around.

            "…Van…is…did you and Allen know….?"

            She was staring with wide-eyes at the flying guymelefs headed towards the crusade. Van grasped Hitomi's hand suddenly, and took off running towards the bridge of the Crusade. Allen had already noticed, as he shouted, "What? Their guymelefs can fly?"

            Dilandau laughed manically. 

            "Watch out!" he yelled, giggling sadistically.

            The five guymelefs came crashing on top of the Crusade, making the whole airship shake violently. Hitomi grabbed onto one of the pillars in the bridge. Merle came bounding up, shouting.

            "This is YOUR entire fault!" she screamed at Hitomi. Hitomi furrowed her eyebrows, but before she could say anything, the young king intervened.

            "Merle," he began, "stop while you're ahead. It's not like she can control whether Zaibach comes after her. Just leave her alone."

            Hitomi gapped at him. She actually talked sense into the mindless, cold being known as Van. Hitomi inwardly smiled. Suddenly, she felt faint. Grabbing the pillar for support, she felt as though she would pass out. Tio came and caught her.

            "You okay?"

            "I…feel…faint again…" she said, as she drifted into unconsciousness. Tio caught her. Van looked up at Gaddess.

            "I'm going to help Allen."

            Gaddess's jaw dropped.

            "H-hey!" he yelled, hesitantly at Van, who was running to the guymelef chambers once again. 

~*oOo*~

Allen shifted his sword, blocking yet another devastation attack. One more attack like that, and he could be done for. Dilandau struck Allen again, but Allen blocked again.

            "Lovely, Allen," he whispered, excitement hinted in his voice.

            Allen attacked, but Dallet attacked him from behind. 

            Escaflowne fell from the guymelef chamber, changing into a dragon. The wind caught Escaflowne like a child falling into a mother's grasp. The Crusade crew and a crying Merle watched Escaflowne drift leisurely, and gracefully into the starry Gaean sky. 

            "Van-sama!!"

            "Van! What the hell does he think he's doing…?"

            "Well, well, well, the dragon finally makes his appearance. Dallet you handle this. Gatti, you and the others follow me," Dilandau commanded.

Dallet shifted, striking his guymelef sword down upon Allen's. Allen spun around, and hit Dallet in the side sending him flying into the canyons that upheld the rivers. He crashed into the Crusade's sails before flying off into the night sky.

            "Shit," he muttered.

            Gaddess reeled the steering wheel of the Crusade in panic. The sail had been hit.

            "Oh, for the love of – the damn sail's been hit!"  
  


            "The rudder ain't respondin' either," one of Allen's men called.

            Merle's teary-eyed face looked after Van.

            "VAN-SAMAAAAAAA!"

            Hitomi's limp figure was still being held by Tio, who was off looking in the same distance Merle was. The Crusade glided silently across the river once again. Allen looked off into the distance as well.

            "Damn it, Van, don't get yourself killed."

~*oOo*~

            Dilandau and his dragonslayers pursued Van into the night. 

            "Oh, this is going to be such fun. I haven't hunted Dragons in a while."

~*oOo*~

TBC                                                                                         ~END


	5. Vision V

FMB's notes-

Hi everyone! I'm back! *evil laughter* *cue lightning bolts and villain music* Yay! More Escaflowne adventures! Alrighty! I'm so glad people are reading! And people are reviewing, too! *clap clap clap clap* A special thanks to SabineballZ, Jossi-31, Cherry Dragon, Inda, and snow blossoms! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer:…Yep, yep that's right, I own Escaflowne. *shifts eyes nervously* Really…I do…*runs away*

_The Vision of Escaflowne belongs to Shouji Kawamori and his wonderful team of animators. _

*Throws book at announcer person*

Why did you tell them that!? GOD!   
_It's true…_

~FMB 

Enjoy!

~*~*~ THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE~*~*~

oOoOo Alternate Story oOoOo

_Part I: The Chikara Tenshino a.k.a. The girl from the Mystic Moon_

_Chapter V: Reunited_

            Escaflowne's wings flew high in the air. Van was losing the dragon wind that had once pushed Escaflowne so far off the ground and in to the air. The Zaibach guymelefs continued to pursue Van in the night air. Van struggled with Escaflowne's reigns.

            "Damnit, I'm losing it," he cursed. He struggled to dodge an incoming flame attack from one of the guymelefs. He just missed the last one by a few inches. The nest one would be a sure hit if he didn't land soon.

            Another flame attack was thrown at Escaflowne's wing. Van barely dodged it.

            "C'mon, c'mon, I'm gonna hitcha…" Dilandau teased.

            He fired another. Again, Escaflowne dodged.

            'C'mon, I'm gonna getcha…" 

            Finally, one of his attacks nailed Escaflowne's wing, and Van was forced to land.

 Soon, Van led them to a mountain range, where it was flat, and he would be able to turn Escaflowne back from its dragon mode again. Escaflowne shifted, and the dragon became Escaflowne once again. Van landed hard onto the mountain range, and the dragonslayers landed not to far away from his back. Van regained his self-control, but the dragonslayers had already activated their stealth cloaks. Van didn't move. All he could hear was the footsteps – giant footsteps of the mighty Alseides Units that surrounded him. Sweat began to drip off from his face and off from his eyelashes.

            "Bastards…invisible again, huh?" 

            Every footstep made Van turn in every which way. Suddenly, he felt metal cling onto metal – a guymelef had come up from behind Van and clamped onto Escaflowne's arms, holding him in place. Dilandau appeared, deactivating his stealth cloak in front of Van. His insane smile was still on his face. His murderous, garnet eyes starred straight into Escaflowne. Van, alarmed at the situation he was in, tried to look around, but to no avail.

            "What the hell? Shit…" he mumbled.

            Dilandau laughed, as his guymelef was close enough to Van's that he could hear what the insane albino had to say.

            "Well well well, so you flew away to let the others escape? What a nice plan, except now, you're in our clutches. And once you're gone, who'll be left to save the goddess?" he teased Van, who was gritting his teeth with anger.

            "I can't stand that heroic shit!" he punched Van, and Escaflowne limply fell back, but was supported by the dragonslayers beside him. Dilandau punched him, left and right, non-stop. Van's nose began to bleed inside of Escaflowne's cockpit. He looked up wearily, to see a finishing blow.

            "I HATE IT!"

            Dilandau landed a final punch, and Escaflowne fell, Van falling unconscious. A surprised look fell on his face.

            "He's down already…?"

            Static began to ring in Dilandau's ears. Folken's voice.

            "Dilandau, I thought I ordered you to capture him unharmed," Folken's slightly angered voice came.

            "Stratego," he called Folken, "I was just having a little fun." 

            The floating fortress came up from above, and the dragonslayers reported back, shortly before Escaflowne began to be lifted carefully into the Vione's hull. 

~*oOo*~

            Reeden looked through the looking scope, and tried to identify where all of the fire came from. The crusade had circled the place where Van had been abducted, but only saw the flames that were left over from the fight.

            "Any signs of a 'melef wreckage?" Tio inquired.

            Reeden shook his head in disappointment.

            "Nope," he answered.

            Merle was hugging Hitomi, and Hitomi held her, letting her cry silently into her school uniform. She had regained her consciousness shortly after the Crusade crew were trying to figure out a way to repair the rudder and the sail.

            "…Don't…don't tell me….don't tell me Van-sama was…." Merle said through the sad huffs.

            "No, they won't kill Van," Allen replied, reassuring the little animal.

            "Why?" Hitomi asked.

            "They say that there is only one operator who can pilot Escaflowne. Escaflowne can only be run by Van, for some strange reason…"

         "Are you sure?"

            "Positive…I have a feeling they won't kill him. If they did want to kill him, they would have smashed the fort with all of us in it. But the fact that they tried to herd us with fire makes me suspicious. Do you follow?"

            Hitomi nodded. 

            "They definitely want to make sure that it wasn't Zaibach who burned that fort. No survivors means no witnesses," he continued.

            Allen turned to Gaddess.

            "Gaddess, how many men do we have?"

            "Seven, including you and me."

            "I see…so a frontal attack would be difficult…"

            Pile, one of Allen's men, folded his arms in anticipation.

            "I say we get in there, get him, and get out."

            "We owe those bastards for what they did to the fort."

            "Let's kick their asses."

            Allen shook his head slowly and somberly.

            "But even if we do know he's captured, we won't know where the floating fortress is…"

            Silence.

            Hitomi's opened her eyes with assurance.

            "Allen, I think I can locate where Van is."

            Allen smiled sadly at the jade-eyed girl.

            "Hitomi, try to understand."

            Those jade eyes wouldn't give up just yet.

            "But –"

            "I appreciate you trying to help me, but this is a job for knights."

            "Please, Allen. I know that back home, I was just a fortune-teller, and I had my tarot cards for fun but….ever since I came to Gaea…ever since Van knew about my ability…ever since I learned I was a goddess that held the power to see things…I feel….I can't explain it….but I feel my power growing stronger. Test me, if you don't believe me," Hitomi stated her argument. Allen looked at her strangely.

~*oOo*~

            A gentle whistle rung through Van's ears. A blue flame lit the room he was in. Van found himself laying on a four-poster bed. Fluttering his stern, mahogany eyes, his eyes rolled over to the source of the sound.

            Folken, Zaibach's chief strategist, sat at a table overlooking Van's sword while whistling…whistling a song that Van once knew back in Fanelia. Van began to wonder how and why he knew this song.  He sat up, and the whistling stopped, for Folken knew that the prisoner was now awake and open for discussion. Overlooking Van's sword sadly, he turned his head slightly.

            "Who are you…? How do you know one of Fanelia's songs…?"

            No response.

            Slowly Folken got up, and stood in the middle of the room.

            "How long has it been since I've heard that song?"

            Van turned his head skeptically. Wasting no more time, he bolted forward, grabbed his sword, and unsheathed it, positioning himself into a battle stance. Still, Folken did nothing.

            "I hope you understand that escaping a floating fortress is impossible."

            "…"

            Ignoring the statement that he made, Van angrily eased his sword within his palm.

                        "If the only way that I'll be able to survive is by acting as one of your pawns then –"

            Van held his sword up to his neck.

            Folken drew his sword, and easily knocked Van's away.

            "Never throw your life away, Van."

            "…How…did you know my name?"

            Folken didn't say anything. Instead, he took of his cloak, and slowly undid his shirt. Snowy, white wings shadowed the back of the wall. Van starred, wide-eyed.

            "….Brother?"

~*oOo*~

            Flipping the tarot cards, Hitomi sighed, thinking about what to tell Allen next. Merle sluggishly laid on a wooden bench, while Gaddess hovered above Allen, looking over his shoulder. The members of the Crusade stood outside the hall watching the inside from the out.

            "You think she can tell the boss's past?" one of them asked.

            "Now, how do you think I'm supposed to know that? You and I both know that he never talks about his past…"

            "SHHH!" another snapped.

            "Sorry."

            "Judgment," Hitomi's voice came, "your father's personality is shown on this card, Allen….fantasy…flying in the face of common sense. He was an individual with his own idealistic ideas."

            Continuing, she pointed to two more cards.

            "Death…your sister disappeared a long time ago."

            Hitomi looked up at Allen to see his face. He seemed to be glaring down at the cards, which made Hitomi hesitate. _What should I do?_ She thought. _He looks really pissed…_Hitomi flipped another card. _I can't…what if he's mad at me? Ah, just spit it out, damnit! _She yelled at herself.

            "Your mother grew distant from your father, because he was apparently having some other relationship—" 

            His white-gloved hand suddenly cut her off.

            "That's enough Hitomi."

            "But I—"

            "You passed."

            "Really?"

            Allen slammed down a map of Gaea.

            "Tell us where Van is," he smiled.

            "You got it!" she smiled.

~*oOo*~

            "How long has it been Van? Ten years?"

            "I cannot believe…my own brother…would betray Fanelia, and leave the throne! I believe in you! Why the hell did you burn Fanelia to the ground!"

Folken, with his cloak back on, only chuckled.

            "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"  
  


            Folken didn't say anything, only laughed to himself.

            "Answer me, brother!"

Van violently reached out, and turned his brother around by his shoulder, in which Folken snapped his mechanical arm onto his arm, putting him cheek to cheek with his brother.

            "Van, why don't you visit Lord Dornkirk with me. Maybe together we can change the world," he whispered in his ear. Van scoffed.

            "Yes, and I'm sure Hito – the Chikara Tenshino would want to change the world too," he said sarcastically.

"You're catching on," he smiled, and pricked the back of his neck with his needled fingers on his mechanical arm. Van fell unconscious.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi had been holding her pendant out for a intense amount of time over the map, hoping for it to sway around the location Van was in. Sweat began to drip from her face. Allen placed a white towel on her forehead.

            "Maybe you should rest, Hitomi," Allen suggested.

            "No, let me keep trying. I…I just wish I had something of Van's here."

            "We do," Merle piped in, taking of the bandage Van gave to her for her burns. She handed it to Hitomi.

            "Remember?"

            "That's great, just great," Hitomi said excitedly.

            "What should I do?"

            "Place it on top of my hand, Merle."

            Merle did so, as did Allen. Merle smiled at Hitomi, and Hitomi smiled back.

            All three of them closed their eyes. A vision of Van, sleeping on a bed came to Hitomi. A floating fortress…in a large hole…

            When she opened her eyes, the pendant was swinging over what seemed to be a large crater.

            Gaddess laughed.

            "Well, I'll be damned, that's perfect place for a floating fortress to hide!"

            Allen opened his eyes.

            "The place where the wandering earth collects…"

            Hitomi smiled at her success. Gaddess smiled at her.

            "You really are the goddess from the Mystic Moon, aren't you?"

            "I…guess so."

            Hitomi passed out. Merle jumped forward.

            "Hang in there, Hitomi!

~*oOo*~

            "So this is the stupid antique that threatens Zaibach's future, and the Goddess is the one that is a valuable asset. So SHE was the goddess. The conceited, petulant, gutsy little wench known as…'Hitomi', was it? That's a strange name," Dilandau muttered to himself as he studied Escaflowne. "Astonishing…so it was the dim-witted pilot in Escaflowne that was the king of Fanelia. It was him. The one that dared talking back to me. Oh, he'll pay," he finished, in deep contemplation.

            He walked casually, calculating to himself of the past events.

            "The girl from the Mystic Moon is a key asset because…she has…and incredible power. Why doesn't that old bastard Dornkirk tell me?"

            "Because he doesn't trust you," a voice finished from behind him. Dilandau whirled around on his heel, facing Folken.

            "What do you want, Stratego?"

            "Just seeing what the old commander of the dragonslayers is up to. You do know that they won't take us capturing Van that easily. The goddess will surely come after us, along with the knight of Caeli and his men. You know this," Folken said to him. Dilandau shrugged.

            "She's a pathetic women. No women can harm me."

            Folken turned around.

            "You shouldn't be underestimating her," he said under his breath.

~*oOo*~

            "Well, well, there're the little bastards. Floating fortress spotted!" Reeden yelled to the back of the Crusade. Gaddess smiled.

            "Just like she said."

            Allen walked up to the window.

            "Okay. Gaddess, head over the top of the opening. Everyone prepare yourselves. The sails are fixed, correct, Gaddess?"

            Gaddess nodded.

            "The rudders have been re-aligned and attached?"

            Reeden smiled. "Affirmative."

            Allen looked back at Hitomi.

            "Let's get this show on the road."

            Hitomi nodded. The Crusade flew over the hole. Hitomi and Merle looked into the distance. The hole was deep, and sure enough, the floating fortress dwelled inside of it. Allen ran across the bridge.

            "Unfurl the sails!" he shouted. Gaddess reeled the crusade's steering wheel violently to the side.

            "Heat the Levistones! DIVE!" he yelled.

            The Crusade plunged into the opening.

            "Altitude on its last legs!"

            "RELEASE THE ANCHOR!"  
  


            The anchor latched onto the side of the floating fortress.

            "ATTACH THE BOARDING BRIDGES! HOIST THE PROPELLERS!"

            "Attach the boarding bridges…" Reeden repeated.

            "RAISING THE PROPELLERS!" Tio shouted from the back of the bridge.

            "LET US GO!" Allen shouted.

            "Allen, please, let me come with you!" Hitomi pleaded. Allen turned around, and looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

            "No, stay here."

            "But—"

            "It's too dangerous. I won't risk doing any harm to you."

            Allen turned around and they were off, entering the vione without a second word said. Hitomi really wanted to help. She knew she could though. _Too much of a risk.__ Van would have his head on his throne room wall if he heard he let me fight with them. _Merle looked into the Vione's entry way.

            "Van-sama…"

~*oOo*~

            Van had his ear to the door in his room. He had woken up when he heard the shaking of the vione…something has crashed into it, making it rumble violently. Running footsteps by his door gave proof of that theory. Someone had broken in…but was it Allen?

            "What the hell is going on out there?"

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi looked forlornly out of the Crusade window. She couldn't help but think they were in a lot of trouble right now. It had already been about 45 minutes, and neither Allen nor his men came back to check in with her. _Probably in the heat of battle._Hitomi looked over a Merle. She was definitely a nervous wreck without her Van-sama. She smiled, and wondered how a hyperactive little girl such as Merle could become friends with someone so cold and calculating such as Van. _Opposites attract, I suppose._

            Hitomi felt something in her head. A warning. A sign.

            Another vision.

            Seeing a crazed albino attack a raven-haired boy. Killing him. Fire.

            Van was in big trouble, and Hitomi knew it. Allen wouldn't know. It was up to her to stop it from happening. She staggered back, covering her face. Merle cocked her head.

            "What's wrong with _you_?"

            "I…saw it…"

            "Saw what?"

            "I've got to help him!"

            "Help who?"

            "I've got to warn him!" she shouted, taking off.

            "W-wha? Hey! Wait up!" she yelled after Hitomi, running after her.

~*oOo*~

             Hitomi stopped at where the anchors had once been. Too bad they had been reeled back in to prevent any soldiers from invading the crusade. A six-meter distance separated her and the fortress. She stood on the edge of the guymelef chamber, contemplating her next plan of action, easing her staff within her palms. She gazed at the four cards that she had once seen in her tarot deck, wondering what they were and the purpose that they served. Hitomi couldn't explain it, but somehow she felt as though the staff and her cards were connected…

            "Five…six-meters across…."

Hitomi backed up, just in time for Merle to catch her. Hitomi began to unbutton her jacket. Merle looked at her in bewilderment.

            "What are you doing?"

            Hitomi took off her jacket and threw it at Merle.

            "I had a vision. Van's gonna die unless I get there first. I'm gonna jump. Wish me luck," she said bluntly. Merle starred at her with wide eyes.

            "Y-you're gonna jump!? W-wait a minute! Hey hey hey! Let's talk this out!"

            Hitomi got in a running position. 

            "You can't jump across there! There's no way you can do that! What are you thinking? You're gonna fall! No one's gonna hear you scream except for me and there isn't much I can do! If you fall, you're gonna wind up flat as a pancake! Are you listening to me?"

            Hitomi took off like a bullet, sprinting to the edge of the chamber. Merle shrieked, and chased after her, dragging her jacket behind.

            "HEY! STOP! HITOMIIIIII!!"

            Merle held her breath. Hitomi did so as well. She leaped. She was running in mid air. The wind blew against her sweaty face. She couldn't feel anything under feet. Nothing in her hands, except for the cool steel staff within her palm. She squinted her eyes shut. She fell…on a hard ground…she landed in the fortress. She made it…she survived. Hitomi landed on her behind, and got up, waving her staff over to Merle.

            "HEY! MERLE! I MADE IT!!" she cried, laughing. She turned and ran into the deep fortress, in search of Van. Merle stood there in pure shock, clutching Hitomi's school jacket.

            "She's…she's some kind of freak…"

            Hitomi made a mad rush through Zaibach's corridors, desperately searching her the young king before it was too late. The images that had played in her head wouldn't go away until she had found him…not until she knew that he was safe.

~*oOo*~

            Gatti, Dallet, and Chesta were gathering in one of the many intersections during the attack in heart of the floating fortress, where Allen's men had penetrated through. Looking around, his thoughts were interrupted by Dallet.

            "Where's Master Dilandau?"

            "Don't know."

            "How could you not know?" he smirked.

            "I don't," he said brusquely.

            "We can't act without his orders, Gatti," Chesta piped in. "So, that means we take orders from the second-in-command."

            "Okay, uh…hold as many off as you can. They're still coming, so your work's cut out for you. Don't let them get the chamber. Escaflowne's docked in there."

            Chesta nodded, and turned on his heel running off down the corridor.

            "Are you sure that's the best plan of action?" Dallet crooned, taunting him as Gatti turned to leave. Gatti turned back around, and faced his ice-blue eyes.

            "Yes, as a matter of fact I do, that's why I was allotted this position. I'd like to see what you would do."

            "Try me!" Dallet called after Gatti, who was now walking down the opposite corridor Chesta was. Dallet's words reached him, but he paid no attention.

~*oOo*~

            Allen's blond hair flowed elegantly behind him as he ran down the corridors, sword drawn. He stopped at the sight of Escaflowne.

            "Escaflowne…" he trailed off.

            Chesta turned a sharp corner, spotting Allen instantaneously.

            "Hey you! Stop!" he cried, as he drew his sword, rushing at Allen. Allen easily defended himself, and whipped his sword from his grasp. Chesta gasped as Allen held his hands behind his back, sword up to his neck.

            "Don't move," Allen said to Chesta in a lethal tone. "If you want to live, that is."

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi ran through the dark hallways of the floating fortress, hearing the distant battle cries of the Zaibach soldiers and Allen's men, echoing through the corridors, as if ghosts were haunting the corridors. Hitomi wasn't going to stop yet. Not until she found Van. She stopped to catch her breath, once more. She was completely lost. She hugged her staff her to herself, looking around cautiously. Finally, she took off her pendant, letting it dangle in front of her. Still unsure of herself, she closed her eyes.

            "C'mon, you were good enough to tell us where this fortress was…so tell me where Van is…" she whispered to it. The pendant slowly began to swing, letting off an eerie glow. It swung, to and fro, until saw the image of one of the lower cabins, just two stories down into the fortress. She smiled, now that she was able to find Van.

            "Who are you?" A menacing, yet calm voice called from behind her. Hitomi jumped, startled, and clutched her staff to herself, and starred.

            Dallet Meridian stood, eyeing her suspiciously. Hitomi knew she was in trouble now. But she had no idea what to do. Hitomi clutched her pendant, holding it tightly within her palm. The dragonslayer cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

            "Well? Are you going to stand there like a pathetic weakling, or are you going to answer a superior Zaibach officer?"

            Hitomi was speechless…at a loss for words. What was she suppose to say? She couldn't run, in fear of maybe there were more dragonslayers. It was a good thing he didn't know who she was…yet…

            "Umm….I…I…." Hitomi managed to spit out, but it wasn't enough to save her. Slowly, her feet began to move backwards. She backed up a little, while Dallet advanced cautiously. 

            "Oh god…" Hitomi whispered to herself, squinting her eyes shut. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…_

            "Who are you? I won't ask you again," Dallet said, his voice even more menacing this time around.

            "I…can't…tell…you…" Hitomi managed to spit out again, in pure fear. She let out a big squeak, holding her staff in front of her. Dallet raised an eyebrow, eyeing her staff.

            "What are you holding?" he asked her, putting a hand on the hilt of his sword. Hitomi knew now that he might draw.

            "It's…nothing…"

            "Wait…are you…?" Dallet's eyes widened.

            "No, N-n-n-n-no, it's n-not what you think!"

            "You are!"

            "No! NO! I'm not, I swear!"

            Dallet put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled – loud. More dragonslayers came form out of the smoke. Hitomi looked around. Four dragonslayers surrounded her. Hitomi gulped again. Holding out her staff, she closed her eyes, and took out a random card – the Fire.

            "Okay, fail me, and I make your life a living hell," she said, not sure what this card was capable of. Merely guessing, she shouted out the cards name.

            "FIRE!" 

            She threw the card up in the air, and tapped the sharp edge of the staff down upon it. A huge fire goddess sprouted from the card, swarming the chamber, spreading flames everywhere. Hitomi looked around in amazement.

            "So that's what it does…"

            Dallet coughed, and shielded his eyes from the blaze. He got over his coughing fits, and took off after Hitomi, who sprinted down the corridor, in search of Van. Dallet knew her secret, and he wasn't about to let her get away. Hitomi sprinted like a deer, almost too fast for Dallet to keep up. Hitomi knew she was being followed, and turned several sharp corridors, trying to loose him. Finally after many corners were turned, Dallet cursed, as he had lost sight of her. Hitomi headed two stories down. There was a silence down here, as she couldn't here as many shouts as she could when she was two stories upward. Hitomi suddenly wished she hadn't started that fire…but she had not choice. She was in jeopardy, and using that card was he only choice…only now Allen and his men had to get Van AND Escaflowne before the fire got worse. Hitomi walked down the candle lit hallway.

            "Van? Are you down here?"

            Van, who had his ear to the door the entire time, heard her acute voice. He instantly knew it was her. Suddenly, Hitomi heard footsteps.

            "Shit!" she cursed. 

            Allen came, with Chesta in front of him. Allen's sword was pointed up to Chesta's back.

            "Hitomi? What are you doing here?" Van asked from inside the cell.

            "Same question I was going to ask you, Hitomi," Allen said, glaring down at the jade-eyed girl. Chesta unlocked Van's cell, and shortly after, Allen knocked Chesta out.

            "Let's go. There's a fire and we won't have much time to get out," Allen said. Hitomi looked down.

            "Sorry…"

            "…for what?" Allen asked.

            "I started the fire," she replied.

            Van stared wide-eyed.

            "What?" He asked.

            "I started the fire with one of my cards. I jumped across to get here to warn you. I had a vision, and I wasn't about to let you die, Van. But while I was on my way here, I was cornered by one of those soldiers, and so I had to use my magic. I'm sorry…" she whispered.

            Allen just stared at her, and shook his head.

            "C'mon, just stay with Van and I."

            Hitomi nodded, and the three of them ran down the corridor and up two stories to where the smoke from the fire was getting worse. Hitomi looked around. Allen shouted to Van.

            "Van, Escaflowne is that way. Hurry, we don't have much time. Hitomi, go with Van."

            Hitomi nodded, and looked at the fire. She looked down at the card…the fire card was empty. There wasn't a picture on it…finally, she understood why. She had to return the fire to the card so it wouldn't get worse. Hitomi stopped, causing Van to turn around.

            "Hitomi! What are you doing? This way!" he shouted. Hitomi shook her head.

            "I'll follow you! I've go to return the fire to the card!"

            Van stared at her. Hitomi took out the empty card and threw it up in the air.

            "FIRE!! RETURN!!" She bellowed, commanding the inferno to come back to its rightful place. The fire was sucked in to the thin little card, the power blowing her hair back behind her. It stopped, and Hitomi fell back with a jolt, and the sudden stop. There were still patches of fire around, but under control. The smoke was still thick, however. Looking back at the card, she nodded, as if she knew what she had done. Van looked at her in amazement.

            "Van, let's go!"

            Hitomi took his hand and began to run down the corridor, when she suddenly stopped.

            "Wait a minute…"

            Hitomi got behind Van, and made him grasp her hand.

            "Okay, this feels right. Now we can run."

            Van rolled his eyes, and took her with him, leading her down the narrow corridors towards Escaflowne. When they finally reached it, the smoke was still pretty bad in one corner, but Hitomi could still see the legendary guymelef. Cocking her head, she watched Van run to the cockpit, when a voice caught both of their attention.

            "Van."

            Van looked up to see his brother, Folken. Neither of the brothers said anything. Folken only threw him his sword down from the balcony he was on. Van caught it, and watched as a glaring Folken walked away, sadly.

            "Folken! Come back here!" he yelled.

            Hitomi looked around at the surroundings. Something wasn't right. A maniacal chuckle caught Hitomi's ear from somewhere in the smoke. From the smoke, emerged Dilandau, who smiled sadistically at the sight of Van. Hitomi looked forward at him. Dilandau charged, sword drawn. Van still had no clue, until Hitomi yelled.

            "VAN! LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!" she screamed. Van turned around just in time to block Dilandau's attack. Dilandau sneered at Hitomi, but continued to fight. Their blades clashed, and Dilandau began to grit his teeth.

            "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

            Van only growled, continuing to swiftly swing his blade in defense. 

            "I hate you! You and that backwater little country of yours! Go to hell!!" he shrieked as he swung his blade over head. Van was REALLY pissed off now. He preformed a vertical slice, and it was too late for Dilandau to block. 

            Silence. Only the sound of blood dripping to the floor.

            The tip of Van's blade caught right side of Dilandau's cheek, scraping him all the way up. The wound was dripping red. Dilandau stood, in a pure state of shock, sword lowered. Van and Hitomi watched for a few seconds as Dilandau slowly put his hand up to his face, and taking it away, seeing the crimson liquid on his hand. He let out a screech before collapsing to the floor, holding his face.

            "My….f-face….My….beautiful face…." He muttered. Van looked at Hitomi.

            "Hitomi! Let's go!"

            Hitomi nodded.

            "Right!"

            She followed suit, and Van hopped into Escaflowne's cockpit, picking up Hitomi with Escaflowne giant-like hand. 

            "Allen!" he called from the cockpit. All of Allen's men including Allen looked up.

            "Fall back!"

            Allen nodded and yelled back to Gaddess.

            "Gaddess! Retreat! Mission accomplished!"

            Gaddess turned around and yelled to the rest of the crusade crew.

            "Alright you bums, let's move out!"

            "Right!"

~*oOo*~

            The crusade departed, and lifted up and out into the open, away from the cave. Folken watched as his brother and the goddess escaped.

            "The airship is getting away, sir," one of the men called. Folken paid no attention.

            "Engine output isn't coming back online!"

            "There's a fire in the engine room, send someone down there to take care of it!"

            Again, Folken paid no attention, he only looked at the Crusade drift higher and higher into the mountains. _Van.__ Someday you'll understand._

            Dilandau staggered, almost limping over the spot where the Crusade had once been planted. He looked at the airship gaining altitude. 

            "Oh…you cut my face…" he whispered maliciously, "I get you…I'll get both of you. You and your little girl…I'm gonna destroy that bitch…" he muttered, absent-mindedly. 

            Gatti and the rest of the dragonslayers looked onward as well.

            "Well…"

            Chesta turned his head, back conscious again after Dallet came down and kicked him. Gatti shook his head in dismay.

            "You did a wonderful job defending the docking bay I see," Gatti said sarcastically.

            "I almost cornered the Goddess," Dallet spat out, "doesn't that count?"

            "NO."

            Dallet glared.

            "Master Dilandau got his face cut, and not only that, but he's going to pound us. All of us."

~*oOo*~

            "VAN-SAMAAAAAA!!!" Merle shrieked as she threw herself into Van's arms. "Thank goodness your okay!"

            Van smiled, and patted her head as she cried on his shirt.

            "It's alright now, Merle, I'm okay."

            "Yes, and we have Hitomi to thank for that," Allen said, looking over at the jade-eyed girl, who blushed, looking down.

            "No, really it was nothing…"

            "Oh, really?" Van looked up at her. Hitomi smiled, and nodded a little.

            "Right, I remember now. Thanks," he said, and turned his head towards the dawning sun. Hitomi scowled.

            "All of my fine work, and this is the thanks I get? Great…"

            "Gaddess! Set course for Palas!"

            Gaddess nodded. "Aye!"

            Hitomi cocked her head.

            "Palas?"

            "The capitol of Austuria."

            "Palas…" Hitomi said, and gazed into the dawning sun as well, as the Crusade moved about the mountains, away from the fortress.

~*oOo*~

TBC                                                                                                                                                                                         ~END


	6. Vision VI

FMBz notes~

Hey all! Sorry about the long update, I needed to finish this chapter, and I think I made it much longer then I actually intended it to be, but oh well. ^_^;; Thanks to all who reviewed! Sweetlife, snowblossoms, SabineballZ, inda, jossi-31, am I missing anyone? I hope I'm not! I'm really sorry if I am! Anyway, the author of _Moonlight Change _e-mailed me saying that I was plagiarizing her fic…O.o;;; I e-mailed her back saying that I wasn't but she hasn't e-mailed me back yet. I hope she doesn't think I am, because I'm not. ^_^;;

Well anyway, this took me a while to write…um…the next chapter will probably have more fluff, but also in the next chapter STUFF HAPPENS. REALLY BIG STUFF HAPPENS. EXCITEMENT! W00t!

Well, anywho, here's chapter six for ya, and don't forget to review. Sayonara for now ~

~FullMoonBunny February 18th, 2004

~*~*~ THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE~*~*~

oOoOo Alternate Story oOoOo

_Part I: The Chikara Tenshino a.k.a. The girl from the Mystic Moon_

_Chapter VI: The Youngest Princess of Austuria_

"Now passing over the Chatal Mountains," Gaddess called over to Allen across the Crusade's bridge. Allen gazed out of the Crusade's window. Hitomi was lost in thought as well. She actually controlled and preformed magic…never in her life did she think any of that stuff ever existed. _I guess this IS another world, and I suppose that anything is possible. _She still couldn't get over the fact that she was a goddess…it was true though. She was psychic to a scary point, and she could use magic…real magic. Not that corny "pull-out-a-rabbit-from-a-hat" deal, but the read deal…magic that was going to hurt…a lot. Hitomi looked over at Allen. _Oh, I wonder if he's thinking about that Tarot card reading I did on him…is he made at me? Oh no…_

Merle wondered into the guymelef chamber of the crusade, looking for her Van-sama once again. She cocked her head, looking up onto Escaflowne, spotting him, but to her dismay, he wasn't looking well. Van starred downward with his arms folded, and his sword leaned against his shoulder, as he sat thinking, deep in thought. _Brother…how could you do this?_The image of his brother's sorrowful looking facial expressions made him even more angrier. _Damn you…_

Merle's eyes became afraid.

            "Van-sama…"

~*oOo*~

            The Crusade drifted over the cliffs and entered the city known as Palas, the capital of Austria. It was a fairly large city, and the ocean cuddled up to the beach beside it. The Crusade landed in the docking area, where all of the crew was let off. Hitomi walked a little far from the Crusade, and overlooked the city as well as the ocean behind it. The air drifted through the docking area and through her nostrils. Behind her was Van, and Merle clinging to his side. The air ruffled his unruly raven-black hair, and he lifted his head up, as inhaled the air. Hitomi smiled.

            "I guess the ocean smells the same no matter where you are…" she said to herself.

            "I've never seen an ocean before…this is my first time," Van said to her as he walked up beside her, taking the chance to get away from Merle.

            "R-really?"

            "Yeah, I've never left Fanelia. I've been their all my life," he concluded.

            "Oh, I see."

            One of the men from Allen's crew stretched.

            "Man, smell that sea air! I'm gonna hit it off tonight!" he yelled into the air, making the others laugh.

            Hitomi looked up at the sound of incoming hoof-beats to the outdoor docking bay. A female with blond, wavy hair and bright blue eyes in a beautiful dress rode her horse, her voice catching Hitomi's attention.

            "Allen!" she called, "you're back!"

            Allen instantly looked up, a smile spreading across his face.

            "Princess Millerna!" he cried, and walked over to greet her as she stopped her horse and got off, plunging herself into his arms.

            "Allen! Back so soon? You didn't send word of your return; we would have set up a proper welcome for you!"

            She backed up, and let Allen kneel down. He kissed her hand.

            "There's no need. It's a pleasure to see you again, highness."

            Millerna looked in back of Allen.

            "Well, who do we have here?" she smiled warmly at Hitomi, Van, and Merle.

            Allen smiled and turned around.

            "Princess Millerna, may I present to you his majesty Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia."

            "Ah, Fanelia! What a wonderful country," she gushed, "I remember going there with my two elder sisters. So beautiful, I remember the willow tries and the clear skies. I remember seeing you there when you were little, with your brother," she smiled, continuing, "he seems like such a gentle person."

            Van didn't respond. Hitomi looked at him. Merle looked at his as well.

            "Van-sama…"

            "Highness?" Allen interrupted, making Millerna turn her head.

            "Yes, Allen?"

            "I should probably see your father immediately, I have something very urgent to address to him."

            "Ah, right, he requests and audience with you! Here," she said, taking the reigns of her horse, "take my horse."

            Allen nodded in thanks and hopped on.

"I'll come to your quarters afterwards to escort you to the bazaar. Until then," he said, riding out the wooden doors of the docking bay, his owl following behind, screeching a long the way. Hitomi cocked her head at the princess, who starred after Allen. _A knight and a princess. A perfect couple. _Millerna turned around.

            "You," she said suddenly to Hitomi, making her look up at her instantly.

            "Me?" she said. Merle giggled mischievously.

            "Yes you. Get Allen's bags and take them to the palace. On the double, get moving," she said, in a commanding tone.

            "Um…excuse me?" Hitomi said, blinking. Van stepped forward.

            "I beg your pardon, highness, but this is Hitomi Kanzaki. She's not a handmaiden, she's with me," Van told her. Merle glared, and jumped forward.

            "SHE'S with Allen! I'M with Van-sama!"

            Millerna ignored Merle but gasped, covered her mouth.

            "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Hi—to—mi, accept my apologies. I saw those clothes of yours, and just assumed…" Millerna trailed off, making Hitomi annoyed.

            "Well, I guess you would, you don't get too many people from the—"

            Merle stepped on her foot, making her yelp in pain.

            "Don't say it, you idiot…" Merle muttered.

            Hitomi covered her mouth. Her secret almost got spilled. She would have, too, had it not been for Merle. Millerna cocked her head.

            "Say, Hitomi, may I ask what that…long…staff is? You must be a legendary white mage," Millerna continued, "a rare art. It's an honor to meet a white mage."

            Hitomi blinked.

            "Ummm…no, actually," Hitomi shifted her eyes nervously.

            "Oh? Then what is it?"

            "It's a…walking…stick…yes…" Hitomi shifted her eyes again.

            "A walking stick?"

            "I have…um….I have a bad leg…"

            "Ah, I see. I'm sorry," Millerna apologetically nodded her head. Merle suddenly ran back in to the crusade. Van and Hitomi looked back at the retreating cat-girl. A screech of high-pitched laughter rung through their ears.

~*oOo*~

            The great halls of the Austrian throne room rung with silence. Allen Shezar knelt on the blood red carpet in front of Austuria's king, Millerna's father, King Aston.

            "It is pleasure to speak with you again, highness, but I'm afraid the news I'm about to tell you is severe. Zaibach, our long-time allies have broken our peace treaty. Several hours ago, Zaibach launched an attack on our fort north of Austuria, totally unprovoked either. They captured his majesty Van Fanel, and we were forced to go and retrieve him. This worries me, your highness," Allen explained.

             King Aston lifted his chin up as he looked over in the shadows behind one of the many pillars in the throne room. Folken came out from the shadows, wearing a slight smirk on his face.

            "You seem to be the victim of a misunderstanding, Allen Shezar," Folken smirked. Allen raised his head.

            "Your highness?"

            "Allen, may I present to you, the Zaibach chief strategist, Folken."

            "Highness," Folken began, "you may not already know, but the Chikara Tenshino has arrived here on Gaea. Not only has Sir Allen here failed to give his allies truthful information about her whereabouts, but they are believed to be hiding Escaflowne, a mysterious guymelef we have been searching for. Because we attacked you was because you provided us with false information. Now, if you choose to had over the goddess and Escaflowne, we will see to it that we overlook this entire incident, you will remain a knight Caeli, and will not face being exiled from Austuria forever more," he finished.

            Allen shook his head in disbelief.

            "Sir Allen, if you truly love this country, you will do as our dear allies tell you to."

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi's hair was done up in a towel as she sat down in the bathtub. As soon as they arrived at Millerna's quarters, they insisted that Hitomi take a bath and slip into a new attire. Hitomi didn't exactly like this but didn't mind. The warm water soaked into her skin, and she slid down into the sudsy water until it hit her chin. She let out a soft sigh of happiness.

            "Oh, hygiene, how I've missed you so…"

            "Er, Lady Hitomi?" A timid voice asked from outside of the room's door.

            "Oh, yeah?" Hitomi called back.

            "Your new attire is ready now, so anytime if you'd like."

            "Thanks," she called. Hitomi got out of the tub and undid her past-shoulder-length hair, brushing it. As soon as she dried herself off, she slipped into a robe, and stepped out of the room. There, lying neatly and folded next to the bathroom's door was her new attire. She cocked her head. Funny, how it looked similar to her school uniform.

            Hitomi slipped on the sleeveless beige, buttoned up petticoat, and put a flared, short purple skirt. She looked at it questionable while looking in the mirror, evaluating herself. A sudden thought came into her head…this beige shit…the purple skirt…they were from her dream!

            An ironic connection, Hitomi looked at it in disbelief. This was all reality and not a dream. It was all so true. She looked around and found the pair of boots that came with the outfit. They were knee-high lace up purple boots that matched her skirt, yes, this was the outfit she had one when she was on top of Escaflowne. It was at that moment that she wondered what happened to her other school uniform. She looked for it around the bathroom, but it was nowhere to be found. Hitomi walked out into the common area, where Merle, Van, and Millerna sat at a table. Millerna turned around.

            "Well, well, look what we have here. Hitomi, that looks absolutely stunning on you."

            Hitomi looked at her with a blank stare.

            "I guess…it…does…hey by the way, where did you put my school uniform?"

            "Your…school uniform? Oh, you mean the attire you had on before you took a bath."

            "Right. Where is it?"

            Millerna let out a laugh.

            "You're wearing it, silly!" she laughed. Hitomi eyes went as wide as saucers. Van even looked at Millerna strangely. Merle fell out of the chair laughing.

            "What!?" Hitomi shrieked, "why did you do that!? OH MY GOD! The headmistress is gonna kill me! I'm gonna violate the dress code! OH MY GOD!"

            "Oh Hitomi, calm down, that looks nice," Millerna casually said.

            Hitomi's eye twitched.

            "No, no, no, NO! You don't understand!"

            "Of course I do," Millerna reassured. Van turned to her.

            "Your highness-"

            "Please, call me Millerna,"

            "If you insist. Was it really necessary for you to modify her uniform without her consent?"

            Millerna ignored the question.

            "Well anyway, that looks absolutely fabulous on you. You look wonderful, Hitomi," she continued her praise. Merle was hyperventilating from all of the laughter.

            "Yeah, Hitomi, yer gonna knock 'em dead!" Merle shouted. Van gave her "the look".

            "What do you think your highness?" Millerna said, smiling at the shocked Van.

            Van blinked. Hitomi looked at him.

            "Well?"

            "Uh…you're…really…" Van struggled to find the right words, "…pretty…" his eyes instantly wondered somewhere else other then Hitomi. Hitomi's face was a deep magenta. Merle instantly shot back from the floor to the table, her face a beat red with jealousy. She growled. A servant came over to Millerna's side.

            "Princess Millerna, Sir Allen sends a message," she said as she handed a piece of parchment to Millerna, in which she read out loud:

            _Dear Millerna,_

_            It seems as though your father as some serious business to discuss with me. I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be joining you at the bazaar this afternoon._

_                                                Yours truly,_

_        Allen Shezar_

Millerna stood up in outrage.

"He's not coming!? My, men never keep their word! Oh well, we'll just have to go without him. Alright, we're off, everyone ready?"

Millerna walked out of the room, and Van threw Hitomi her staff, in which she caught gracefully, and then chucked her bag at her, and she almost fell over.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You've got to be prepared," Van said before leaving the room, Merle following.

Hitomi starred after them in confusion, then understood, and nodded, walking after them.

~*oOo*~

            The market place was a colorful place in Palas. Merchants and their mini-shops filled the streets, lined with colorful masks, art, pottery, swords, jewelry and clothing. Hitomi looked around her. This was truly a different world for her. She looked around, a smile of curiosity on her face. Van looked at her with great interest. _She really is from another world. Just by her expression…she looks at this place in such awe…_It seemed as though everywhere Hitomi looked there was color and art. She looked at people bartering for goods, and for the first time got a glimpse of Gaean currency. She looked above her and saw seagulls circling in the air. The market place was located right next to the harbor, so she could see the boats that were tied up there. Millerna looked all around. Hitomi bumped into a man that looked like a mutated fish.

            "Excuse me," he said, while carrying some fish he caught over his shoulder. Hitomi jumped back. Merle giggled.

            "Geez, for a foreigner, you get surprised pretty easily," she smiled. Hitomi scowled at the little cat girl.

            "But that was a –"before Hitomi could finish her thought, they bumped into a man that looked like a mutated bird, making them both jump back immediately.

            "Hurry up you two," Van called from in front of them, "we're going to leave you behind!"

            Hitomi ran up beside Van, and turned her head, facing Millerna while she was talking.

            "Millerna, these boots are _seriously _uncomfortable…" Hitomi complained.

            "Oh, but it's so much better then your last outfit," she insisted.   

            Hitomi rolled her eyes, and turned her head, looking at one of the many booths in the market place. It seemed to be placed with all kinds of nooks and crannies, including jewelry. Hitomi's eyes widened. She saw something familiar…a CD! On Gaea?

            Hitomi picked it up.

            "Where did you find this?" she asked hastily.

            "We find all sorts of things from all around," the wolfman explained, "we don't really keep track of where we find our products. You know, that would look great on you. Perhaps I could make it into a necklace?"

            Hitomi looked on the information side of it to see if any scratches were left. The eerie part about this was, was that the CD was hers, and remarkably it didn't have any damage done to it. Hitomi smiled.

            "That's not what it's used for," she laughed.

            The wolfman cocked his head.

            "I don't understand. Please, explain," he offered. Hitomi searched through her duffle bag, trying to fish out her CD player. Meanwhile, she was drawing quite a crowd. They all wanted to know where she had gotten this peculiar gadget. When she pulled out her CD player, the people around her ooed and awed in amazement.

            "What in Gaea is that?" the wolfman asked, curious. Hitomi giggled.

            "This is called a CD player. CD stands for Compact Disk."

            The wolfman smiled in wonder, as all the others did as well.

            "Basically, this plays music. Here, I'll show you."

            Some of the people leaned forward to get a closer look at the unique gadget in Hitomi's hands. She placed the CD in her CD player and pressed the play button. She handed the headphones to the wolfman.

            "Here, put these over your head," she explained.

            The wolfman did as he was told, and sure enough, the headphones began to play music. The wolfman held the headphones in astonishment.

            "MY GOSH! I'll be damned, it works!"

            Some of the people around her started to clap and such a remarkable thing. They couldn't believe what kind of technology this girl had.

            "A travel-size music box! How much do you want for it?" he asked excitedly.

            Hitomi laughed and shook her head.

            "Sorry, it's not for sale."

            Suddenly, a fierce grip ripped her from the crowd, and she fell on top of someone familiar, and also someone that wasn't quite happy at the moment. Millerna smiled and clapped her hands as Hitomi demonstration.

            "That was amazing, Hitomi! Where did you get that gadget from?" Millerna smiled at her. She looked up at the angry face of Van Fanel.

            "Keep your damn mouth shut. Don't draw attention to yourself."

            Hitomi struggled in his iron-like grip on her arm. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't suppose to give off any information on where she was from, let alone things that would hint that she wasn't of this world

            "You don't want them to know who you are or where you from. That's why you can't draw attention to yourself," Van continued, "do you understand?"

            "Y-yeah," Hitomi said, "s-sorry…"

            Van let go of her arm.

            "It's alright," he said.

            _Just as long as I keep to myself, everything should be all right._

            All of the sudden, Van caught a glimpse of Folken walking placidly across the bridge on the far end of the harbor. Hitomi turned to him.

            "What?" asked Hitomi.

            "Hitomi, stay here, and put on Millerna's cloak. Stay close to them. I've got to go do something real quick," he said, completely regarding Hitomi's question. Van ran off, before she got a chance to ask him again. Merle rolled her eyes.

            "You're so stupid, putting on a display like that! Keep to yourself, will ya?" Merle scolded her. Hitomi glared at her.

            "Yes, mom," she said sarcastically. She tapped Millerna lightly on the shoulder.

            "Hey, can I borrow your cloak? The sea breeze is getting to me," she lied. Millerna smiled and took of her cloak.

            "I would be happy to. Are you warmer, I hope?" she smiled. Hitomi nodded, and thanked her. She looked after Van, and wondered why the heck he suddenly wanted to go to the harbor. Something about Zaibach... Whatever it was, it wasn't good, she concluded to herself. Millerna looked around.

            "Hey, where did Van go?"

            "He said he needed to do something."

            "VAN-SAMA!?!" Merle screamed in agony, "Where? Where did he go!?"  
  


            "He's fine, relax, spaz," Hitomi rolled her eyes again. The sea breeze tugged and played at Millerna's cloak on Hitomi. Hitomi walked along, hiding under the hood of her cloak. It was best that way, to avoid any attention. But it was so hard…especially after she showed everyone her CD player. _Like they had ever seen one before THAT should have given away something_…Hitomi looked at the unique jewelry that was displayed out in front of her. Something suddenly hit her…Van….he was in danger! A lightning bolt struck him as she could see, and suddenly she snapped out of her vision, as Millerna put her slender hand on her shoulder.

            "Hitomi?"

            "…huh?"

            "Are you alright?"

            "…Van…"she muttered.

            "What?"

            "I've got to warn him!" she shouted, and took off for the harbor. Merle looked at the girl that had run off with large eyes.

            "IF IT INVOLVES VAN-SAMA, YOU ARE SURE AS HELL NOT GONNA LEAVE ME HERE!" The cat girl bolted after Hitomi, tail flying behind her. Millerna cocked her head in curiosity.

            "Those two are really strange."

~*oOo*~

            "Chiku…"  
  


            "Chiku…"

            "Chiku…"

"Chikuuuuuuu…"

 Dilandau pressed a finger to the bandage that covered the scar where Van and scraped his face. Gatti looked at him, not sure whether to be concerned or disgusted. It wasn't all that great to be irritating a wound like that…not only was it nerve-racking, but it gave him chills up his spine.

"Master Dilandau," he started, "perhaps you shouldn't touch the sound like that," Gatti suggested, softly. Dilandau immediately stopped and gazed venomously into Gatti's soft aquamarine eyes.

"…oh…" Dilandau said softly, and his hand retreated from his face. He placed it down to his side as his garnet eyes began to glare viciously into his.

"So, you seem to understand the pain that I feel, do you?" he said softly, but violently grabbing Gatti's collar, Gatti stumbling forward.

"I-I'm sorry, Master Dilandau," Gatti managed to rasp out. In a sigh of disgust, Dilandau threw him across the room, where he stopped, laying on the cold, marble floor of the vione. He leaned forward, cowering, holding his neck where Dilandau and painfully grabbed him.

"I'm not so sure, Gatti, it seems you don't have a seething wound across your pathetic face…he cut my face…my beautiful face, of all things!" he raged. Gatti wasn't in the mood to listen to his ramblings of how beautiful he was…in his opinion, he was the loud version of Dallet. They were both in ridiculously vain. Speaking of which, he came forth in front of all of the other shocked dragon slayers.

"Master Dilandau," Dallet called his attention.

"_What is it?" _Dilandau screeched at his dragonslayer, irritated that he has interrupted his rambling.

"It's Master Folken."

~*oOo*~

Van sprinted through the crowds of the market, searching for his brother. Van had already lost sight of him, as he tore through the marketplace, his brown, scruffy boats pounding against the pebbled floor of the market. His heart was pounding in his chest, until finally he stopped at the entrance of the alleyway at the sight of his brother turning a corner. He sure picked a subtle place to make his exit, he thought.

Van ran after him, until he stopped when he saw him walking up a slightly arched bridge over a small river that ran nest to the marketplace and beyond. Van looked up to see a carriage, there to escort Folken back to the floating fortress. He looked up above the mountains.

There, there was the vione, he thought. Why were they here? _Oh right, Austuria and Zaibach are allies, I forgot, _he thought, regretting remembering that fact. _But why were they here now? They don't know we have any relation to Allen, do they? Do they know what Allen's guymelef looks like? And that's how they know who Allen is and therefore they know me, and Hitomi? Especially Hitomi…_he thought about her, still remembering the brave thing that she had done for them that fateful evening.

"Lord Folken," the carriage driver said, "I'm here to take you back to the floating fortress," he finished. Folken grunted. Van ran after him.

"FOLKEN!" he shouted, and stopped at the middle of the bridge when he turned around.

"Van."

~*oOo*~

Hitomi's heart raced as she tore through the marketplace, trying to follow Van. She stopped, and looked around, for she had lost sight of him.

"Damn, where'd he go to?"

Merle pounced up shortly after Hitomi stopped.

            "What's wrong with you?" Merle asked, almost irritated.

            "I've got to find Van, I'm getting bad vibes," she answered, while looking around desperately for him.

            "Stop that! I hate it when you say that! Nothing ever good has come from you saying that you're getting bad vibes! Where's Van-sama!?"

            "I'm trying to figure that out right now," she sighed. She pulled out her pendant, and held it close to her, but not so close that she couldn't see it swinging. She made sure no one was starring.

            "What are you doing?" Merle asked, her tail frizzed and pointed in an upward motion.

            Hitomi didn't answer, but only shut her eyes.

            "Tell me where Van is," she whispered.

            For Hitomi, there was no sound at the instant. She was concentrating, hard. She wasn't about to lose Van yet. Not this early in the game. _Not until I can get home_, she thought.

            The pendant began to swing back and forth. Hitomi saw suddenly…a vision of the harbor, with both Van and Folken. Something was coming for Van, however, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. All she knew was that it was bad news, and her bad feelings about Van weren't going to go away unless she took action.

            "This way Merle, the harbor!" Hitomi took off, Merle following.

~*oOo*~  
  


            "Folken, why have you come here!?" Van angrily yelled across the bridge at Folken, who only sighed and looked into Van's eyes with sorrow hanging from his.

            "Why have you come here? Have you finally decided that both you and the goddess will come peacefully?" Folken arched an eyebrow, while Van gritted his teeth.

            "Why are you doing this?" he said in a dangerous whisper, "Why are you doing this, Folken?!" he repeated, louder. Folken sighed, and looked at his mechanical armed.

            "The time I knew you, I died. The Folken Lacour de Fanel of Fanelia is dead. The Folken of Zaibach will live on," he continued, "can't you see that Zaibach only wishes to bring peace? We fight for an end to fighting."

            Van paused, trying to understand what he was saying.

            "Fighting to end fighting?"

            "Yes, to bring Gaea to a new order."

            "What happened to you?"

            Folken looked at the sky above and let out another hefty sigh.

            "This world is full of violence. We kill nature. We kill beasts. We even kill mankind. Blood is spilled for the honor of another, and vise versa. More lives end and tragedies continue. Our only goal is for a Gaea without fighting. A new reign."

            Van shook his head in disbelief.

            "Fighting to end fighting? There's no such thing!"

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi's boots clicked against he ground, as Millerna's purple cloak flew behind her. Hitomi's duffle bag and 'walking stick' were weighing her down. She looked back at the little cat-girl as an idea popped in her head.

            Hitomi undid Millerna's cloak, and threw it at Merle, at which she caught. She then tossed Merle her duffle bag and staff. Merle fell over, toppled in all of Hitomi's possessions. The cloak cradled around Merle as she looked up at Hitomi, who left her in the dust.

            "You bitch!" Merle squealed after her, and tried her hardest to get back up again.

~*oOo*~

            "Master Dilandau! Master Dilandau, please stop! Lord Folken ordered us not to leave the vione!"

            "Who said anything about leaving the vione?"

            Gatti sprinted down the higher-level platform of the guymelef hanger, following Dilandau who was in his guymelef. Gatti sighed, stopping, looking over the balcony at his commander.

            "Damn," he cursed.

            Dilandau knelt his guymelef down on its knee, and lifted the arm, steadying a crima claw while adding an insane chuckle.

            "So he's gone to try and look for Van, has he?" he muttered to himself.

            Dilandau looked through the guymelef's telescope, and magnified times ten until he was completely zoomed in on a certain bridge. The raven-haired king caught his eye.

            "Van…"

~*oOo*

"I've got to hurry…" Hitomi whispered to herself as she ran down the alleyway, splashing through a puddle, the water droplets from the puddle flying elsewhere. She turned another corner. There on the white bridge stood Van. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath.

~*oOo*~

            Dilandau powered the crima claw up to such a point where it could fire at any range at any speed. The temperature inside his guymelef began to heat up and quick…but he didn't mind that. Heat…Fire…

            It was exhilarating.

            _Now he'll pay._

A fanatical smile spread across his face. His red eyes were opened wide. He pressed the side switch on one of the handles on the inside with his thumb. His eyes shot open with excitement as the crima claw shot forward, headed for its target. For Van.

            "He's gonna overload his guymelef, what the hell is he thinking?" Gatti muttered to himself while watching his insane commander.

            "REACH HIM! REACH HIM AND TEAR HIM TO PIECES!" He laughed overenthusiastically. The steel-pipe like weapon ripped through the skies from the vione, head towards the bridge.

            "VAAAAN!!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Hitomi ran with all of her might, and shrieked at the top of her lungs, "LOOK OUT!!!" she screamed.

            Van, in confusion, looked up, and saw the claw coming straight at him. He stood, frozen with fear, and inhaled a breath of both fright and surprise. It was all happening right before his eyes.

             She threw herself at Van, Folken in complete surprise at all of this, and pushed him out of the way. The claw ripped past both of them, as they were thrown to the ground, Hitomi completely out of breath. The claw retracted, leaving a smoking hole in the bridge. Folken flared back up at the vione.

            _How dare you, Dilandau…_

            Van and Hitomi sat on the bridge, Hitomi still on top of Van, her breath tickling the back of his neck. She got up off of him, and Van lifted his head up to look at her.

            "Hitomi?" he said.

            "I'm…so glad you're okay…I got here just in time," she smiled.

            Van looked at her in amazement as he sat up.

            "Thank you," he whispered.

            Hitomi smiled.

            "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine, thanks," he nodded again. Hitomi smiled and got up back up on her feet. Van shook his head, his unruly hair whipping in every direction. He looked straight at Folken, eyes full of irritation.

            "So this is how Zaibach works, huh?" he said sarcastically. Hitomi looked on after him.

            "I'll say," she piped in. Folken looked back up at the vione, his eyes burning with hatred for the person that he had suspected done this. _How dare you, Dilandau…_

            "This was not my intent."

            "…Is that all you have to say?" Van muttered heatedly. Hitomi looked on with disgust as well, but didn't say anything, as she only gave Folken a dirty look. Van watched as his brother entered the carriage and rode of into the distance, back to the vione. Van glared after him, in silent rage. Hitomi looked around.

~*oOo*~  
  


            The red-eyed albino saw Hitomi through the spyglass, and pondered silently. He couldn't do anything more, as his guymelef began to overheat, making him jump out of the cockpit. He stumbled out. Gatti came downward to see if he was okay.

            "Master Dilandau, are you alright?"

            Dilandau gave him a sharp warning glance of 'shut-up-or-I'll-smack-you'.

            Gatti jumped a little.

            "That girl…" he said under his breath while looking out into vast emptiness of the vione's hanger. Gatti cocked an eyebrow.

            "Sir, what girl?"

            "None of your god damn business, Gatti, shut that pathetic trap and resume your training," he snapped, and walked away, in a huff. Gatti looked up and starred at Dilandau's broken down guymelef. Gatti walked up the ladder and up the spy post, the highest part of the hanger, and grabbed some binoculars that were left there at all times. He looked into the bridge. There, he saw Hitomi, and smiled.

            "Oh, it's you," he laughed, and looked through them again. He looked at the staff she was holding. _Wait a minute…could that be who I think it is? Is that what Dilandau saw? That staff? Is that what Dalet what getting himself worked up over the today? It looks like she's in a lot of trouble…_he lowered them and set them back down, turning around. He was faced with Dalet's smirk. Gatti groaned.

            "What the hell now?"

            "Oh nothing," Dalet cooed making Gatti more goaded by the minute.

            "Ah, a nice day for sparring, hm?" he offered, raising his eyebrows. Gatti looked at him blankly, and a small smile spread across his face.

            "A great day," he said, drawing his sword. Sparring never got old. Gatti drew his sword instantly, and Dalet followed suite. The echoing of steel clashing against one another rung through the hanger. Clash, after clash, after clash, almost as if they were echoing. The clashes happened so fast, Gatti wasn't even thinking. He twirled around, countering Dalet's horizontal slice.  Gatti laughed. This felt great. Just for this time, and this time only, it felt as though he had his friend back. Much to his dismay, that wasn't the cast. Dalet made a stab move, but Gatti held his blade up beside his face, knocking it away. Gatti made a final twirl before knocking the sword out of Dalet's hands, soaring through the air, and down to the bottom floor of the hanger. Dalet had fallen down, and Gatti had his sword pointed up to his neck. Gatti released, and Dalet silently got up, climbing back down the ladder.

            "You've won this time," he grumbled, and jumped off half-way down the ladder.

            "Oh, you're such a sore loser," Gatti playfully yelled after him. Dalet waved his hand in the air as he walked away.

            "Fine! Run away!" he chuckled, "be a wuss!"

            Dalet faded off into the depths of the vione. Gatti's stomach grumbled as he climbed back down the ladder.

            "Hey!"

            Gatti turned around.

            "Huh?"

            "You wanna go?" Miguel gave Gatti a lopsided grin.

            "You sure?" Gatti leaned on the hilt of his sword.

            "Dude, I am so gonna kick your ass this time," he added, in an overconfident tone.

            "Okay," Gatti gave one of his carefree shrugs, and lifted his sword up to defend himself from one of Miguel's attacks. As they fought, the other dragon slayers came and admired Gatti's strength. He came back around and pinned Miguel at the side of his neck while standing up, within a matter of seconds. He didn't last very long. Chesta started to clap, and Gatti turned his head.

            "Aw, man…" Miguel rubbed the back of his head.

            "Just train harder, you'll get there," Gatti smiled at him, "it's takes practice, don't expect the best if you don't?"

            "I was sparring with Dalet earlier…damn, he is vicious."

            Gatti inwardly groaned. _Oh real smart Dalet, train with the people who suck, that's a REAL confidence booster…_

             "Well, I'm hungry, so I'm off to the mess hall," Gatti gave another goofy smile, and the others started to laugh and joke with each other as they all followed him.

~*oOo*~

            A certain cat girl came bounding up on her front paws, slamming herself into Van's body at which Van fell forward a little bit before turning around.

            "Merle," he chuckled. Merle started to wail, much to their dismay.

            "Van-sama! YOU'RE OKAY!! Thanks goodness, you're okay! Hitomi keeps saying the stupidest things!"

            Hitomi gave her a dirty glance, but couldn't say anything more when the four of them were completely surrounded by Austurian soldiers. Hitomi looked around frantically.

            "Van, what's going on?" she whispered, clutching her staff to herself.

            "I haven't the slightest."

            "King Aston requests your presence at the palace, Van Slanzar de Fanel."

~*oOo*~

TBC                                                                                                                 ~END


	7. Vision VII

FMB's Notes:

WAH! Sorry sorry sorry for the late update! I got lazy, I've been extremely tired over the past week or so, but that won't stop me! Muahaha! I've just finished my Final Fantasy VIII fanfiction (finishing fics for me rarely ever happens, and no it's not posted here because it is a BIG-TIME mary-sue and I will be surely flamed) for a couple of friends of mine, and now I get to focus more on Esca and another fanfiction I've started with a good friend of mine, Fantasy Angel a.k.a. Kou Usagi. (If you get the chance, PLEASE read her fanfiction! ^_^ )

            Well, anyway, thanks to my reviewers, Macky, sweetlife, Cherry Dragon, I hope I'm not forgetting anyone? If your name is not up here tell me! ^_^

            Okay, stuff starts to change in this chapter. Everything will be different, the plot line most likely won't be the same anymore…it might just be a tad based off of it, dealing with the whole 'fate alteration' thing and all that, but other then that, this is where stuff happens. So, happy reading, and don't forget to review! Thanks much!

            ~ © FullMoonBunny 2004 – March 12th

~*~*~ THE VISION OF ESCAFLOWNE~*~*~

oOoOo Alternate Story oOoOo

_Part I: The Chikara Tenshino a.k.a. The girl from the Mystic Moon_

_Chapter VII: Fleeing from Austuria_

Hitomi seemed apprehensive later that evening. It wasn't because the guards had come and ordered the three of them to the palace…and it wasn't really because of that dragon slayer she had encountered not too long ago. The feeling she had when she went to rescue Van –

--that feeling, kept with her for some odd reason. She wasn't sure why, but something was going to happen. It would happen tonight.

Hitomi clutched her staff as she was lead to huge coliseum by Allen and Millerna. Merle followed closely behind. Allen was suspicious about something, and Hitomi couldn't exactly place why he was acting this way.

"Why are we going here?" she asked, cocking her head.

"His majesty Aston wants to see Escaflowne in all of its glory," Allen added with a hint of sarcasm. Millerna smiled in reassurance.

"Everything'll be okay, don't worry, Hitomi," she smiled. Hitomi let out a fake smile, for she was still peeved at the fact that Millerna had permanently ruined her uniform. Allen led the three of them out onto a balcony that overlooked the coliseum grounds. Merle let out a screech. 

"Van-sama! Look! Look! There he is!" Merle laughed. Hitomi's bad vibes over swept her again. Soon afterwards, Hitomi heard the strong voice of King Aston, bellowing over to Van who sat in the cockpit of Escaflowne in the middle of the arena.

"So, Van Fanel," Aston began, "I've heard nothing but great news about this wonderful guymelef you like to call Escaflowne. But, I wish to see more of it," he said, pondering a little. Van stiffened. Aston then whispered in an ear of one of his advisors. Hitomi was suspicious…she knew this was somehow linked to Zaibach entirely…but somehow…she felt as thought Austuria had its own agenda. 

Two, large, rusty-looking guymelefs stormed out from the gate behind Van. He swiftly turned around, eyeing the two. One more came from a gate not to far from him. He eyed that one as well. Merle squeezed her tail so hard, Hitomi figured that she must have been wincing not because of the anxiety but the _pain_.

Allen's eyes widened.

"What the bloody hell is Aston trying to pull?" Allen whispered to no one in particular, "those are Sajima's guymelefs…that group of thieves are nothing but bounty hunters…" he finished. Millerna turned to Allen in anxiety.

"Will he be alright?"

"I'm sure he'll make it…" Allen said lowly. 

Hitomi clutched her pendant again, closing her eyes, praying that he would make it out okay, despite Allen's predictions. The fight began, and Hitomi began to watch as Van took a swing to the left as one charged after him. 

"Let's take him out, boys!" one of the guymelef users called to the other. Van easily over-powered the first, sending him to the ground within a matter of seconds. The second one came charging after, and he stabbed his sword right through the energist. There was only one standing in front of him. Van took in a deep breath.

He charged forward, clashing swords with his opponent, swinging his sword from the positing it was in, and stabbing the energist before he had time to react. 

The final guymelef crashed to the ground. The silence was interrupted by Millerna's clapping.

"Wonderful! Absolutely beautiful!" she cheered. Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. For now.

Aston nodded his head slowly.

"Well fought, Fanelia," Aston called, as Van perched, standing on top of the doorway to the cockpit of Escaflowne which slung out. Aston's advisors whispered to him, "Sire, is it safe to assume that such beauty and magnificence won't go unnoticed by Zaibach?"

Aston nodded his head.

"Hide it. They can have the goddess, but I want Escaflowne."

"Yes, sire."

            Hitomi turned, angrily towards Aston.

            "Excuse me, but I don't think that was—"

            Allen stood in front of her, his elegant blond hair shuffled into her face. The rest of her statement was blurred, and became soft.

            "…the fairest fight ever."

            "A three on one fight is slightly outside the bounds of chivalry, wouldn't you agree, your highness?" Allen cocked an eyebrow. Aston smiled.

            "I'm merely showing my respect for such powerful guymelefs—"

            "It's alright," Van shouted, "A three on one usually can happen in a real battle."

            "Ah, such wisdom," Aston nodded.

            Allen only scowled.

~*oOo*~

Aston raised his goblet up high above his head, and nodded towards the guymelef that stood outside the dining room's windows. 

"To Escaflowne, for its magnificent beauty."

Van said nothing, only starred blankly into the white table cloth. 

Millerna, as well as her older sister Eries, Van, Merle, Hitomi, Aston himself, Allen, and few of his advisors. Hitomi sat, glancing from Van to everyone who was seated at the table that night. It was an awkward position to be in. She wasn't sure whether she should get up and leave, shut-up and sit there, or just say something. One of the officials broke the uneasy silence.

"Er, Miss Hitomi, is it?" the advisor asked. Hitomi's jade eyes popped up.

"Oh, yes," she nodded.

"I've heard quite a deal about you from Millerna" – Millerna chuckled at this – "but where exactly are you from?"

Hitomi sent a seething gaze at Millerna, who merely smiled innocently.

_I'll make your live a living hell, bitch._

"Umm…Fanelia, I'm from Fanelia," she hastily answered. Van winced, in memory of his fallen kingdom.

"Ah, they must have some very unique customs there. Millerna tells me of a certain…er, gadget?" the advisor turned to Millerna, waving his hand in the air for a suggestion of what it was called.

"A travel-size music box," she piped in, making Hitomi's seething gaze grow deeper. Van, who was seating next to her, began to grow uneasy. Hitomi was at a loss for words.

"That? Oh, no, that's not what it was…it was…it was…" Hitomi searched her her words.

Van quickly grabbed Hitomi's hand underneath the table, as Hitomi was about to answer. Hitomi whispered, "ow…"

"An ordinary music-box, but smaller. They've got a lot of them out in Fanelia."

"Fanelia, fanelia. I'm sorry to that tragedy," another advisor spoke. Van nodded. Hitomi, from underneath the table, wriggled from his grasp.

"Let go," she muttered. Van obeyed. Millerna shifted her eyes towards Allen, and rested her hands on her chin while looking at him in a mischievous way.

"So, Allen, would you like to explain why you weren't at the bazaar this morning?"

"I'm sorry, Princess," he began, "I was busy attending some rather…important matters."

"Oh, really now?"

There was a silence. 

"Allen? Did you know that Millerna has been betrothed to Lord Meiden's eldest son, Dryden?"

Hitomi almost backwashed into her goblet and the horrific news that was delivered right in front of Millerna and Allen.

_Serves her right! HA!_

"That's enough, sister!" Millerna stood up from her chair.

"What? Isn't that what you were going to tell him?"

"I'm so glad I live on earth," Hitomi muttered.

"I haven't even seen him in years!" Millerna complained.

"He's always away on his merchant ship…perhaps he'll grace us with his presence on your wedding day!" one of the advisors laughed, as Aston joined in. Millerna had a look of hopelessness on her face.

Hitomi blocked out their fighting, and dazed off into another world. She was thinking about the time when she could finally be back home again…on earth…with her friend, Yukari. Riding that monorail. And that track…oh, the track! She couldn't wait to see that rack again. That is, if she ever saw it again. The truth was, getting back up to another planet was going to be difficult. _Especially with a stubborn jackass like Van, _she noted.

~*oOo*~

            Gatti swung his sword rigorously around him, defending himself from the invisible enemy at which he was training with. He stopped, and whipped the sweat off of his brow, sheathing his sword. He walked out of the training room and down the hall, where he stopped. 

            Turning, he walked out onto the balcony and looked at the stars as the floating fortress moved past the many lights of Austuria down below.

            The screeching of a wine glass being scrapped could he heard throughout the room in which Dilandau's throne was located. Dilandau, whom, for some reason, was bored out of his mind, had taken up the temporary hobby of scrapping another wine bottle cap on a wine bottle. Folken's eyes remained closed, as though he were trying to block the sound out.

            Dilandau silently hummed to himself, when finally he lost it, stabbing the wine cap into the wine bottle, sending it flying to the ground. He roared with impatience and got up.

            "Folken!" he screamed, "I hate it when people make me wait!"

            "Why are you in such a hurry?" he calmly asked the albino.

            "Be patient. When Aston gives us the okay, we'll go down to Austuria and take the goddess and Escaflowne. We've already got them in our pocket."

             "Why don't we just go down their and capture them right now?"

            "Be patient. They aren't going anywhere, why are you in such a rush?"

            "I just want to pay that bastard back for what he's done to my face."

            "…"

            It was only then that Gatti walked in with scroll in his left hand. He marched in and stopped in the middle of the room.

            "Excuse me, sir," his shy voice came out. Dilandau cocked an eyebrow.

            "What is it?"

            "I bring you a message from General Adelphos."

            "General Adelphos? Well, read it!" Dilandau barked, making Gatti open the scroll.

            "Sir," he began, "The Emperor has ordered the conquest of Fried. We are en route to Austuria with our forces."

            Folken's eyebrows went up a little.

            "The four generals are coming in person? They must have found the power spot."

            "So the general's found what he's been looking for?" Dilandau asked, excitedly.

            "The Destiny Prognostication Engine has picked up the power of the goddess and the dragon's shadow. Capture them both," Gatti finished. Dilandau walked forward, smiling. As he pasted Gatti, Gatti smirked and added, "P.S. Don't get carried away," with ha slight smile. Dilandau turned around and caught it, back-handing him. Gatti staggered back a little be regained his balance, giving Dilandau a glare.

            "That's all sir," he said with a angered tone.

            "If we're going to invade Fried, we need to use Austuria as a staging ground," Folken continued, as he walked forward, "all he's saying is to not make any rash decisions while you're doing so. We would want to rub Austuria the wrong way," he finished. Dilandau gave another deadly glare.

            "I already told you, I'm going to pay that bastard back," he maliciously whispered. Folken sighed.

            "If it's revenge you want, you can get after you've captured the girl and the dragon." 

            Dilandau grinned so wide he let part of his gum show.

            "Oh, so you're going to _give _me your little brother? How cute," he smirked.

            "I'm a man who destroyed his own country," he said, while walking out of the room.

            Dilandau only smiled sadistically.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi was sound asleep in the guestroom bed. The balcony doors had been left open, and the cool sea breeze drifted across her silent face. She yawned, and slowly opened her eyes. She turned over, closing her eyes again, trying to go back to sleep…

…but failed. 

            Hitomi swung her legs over the side of the bed, and lifted herself up, putting on a silky robe that she had been given. 

_I need some fresh air…_she thought to herself. 

            Slowly and steadily, she made her way up the cat-walk stairs and onto the roof, where she could here the clashing of steel against steel. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she saw two figures, Van and Allen, sparring, their blades gliding and cutting through the night air.

            _It's amazing how much he's improved since I last sparred with him…_Allen thought to himself, _but he's being to rash. If he keep this up…_        

 Allen had pinned Van suddenly, knocking his sword from his hands.

            _He'll get himself killed._

            Allen withdrew and smiled, turning his head towards Hitomi.

            "Hitomi," he called. Hitomi perked her head up a little.

            "This is no hour for a beautiful lady such as yourself to be out," he crooned. Hitomi yawned.

            "I couldn't sleep," she smiled, walking forward.

            "This isn't time for swords either," a voice called. The three of them turned to see Millerna, striding towards them, her evening gown drifting across the stoned ground that was the highest balcony in the palace. 

            "A fair point," Allen laughed. Van picked up his sword and sheathed it, turning around and gazing at the moon. Allen looked at both Van and Hitomi before turning around and facing Millerna.

            "Princess Millerna, I beg your pardon, but if you'll excuse us for just a few minutes," he kindly requested. Millerna smiled and curtsied. She turned on her feel and walked the other way, but as soon as she saw Allen turn his back, she pulled a fast one and hid behind a pillar, eavesdropping. 

            "Hitomi, Van, I've got some bad news."

            Van furrowed his eyebrows.

            "When are they coming?"

            "We've got to get both Hitomi and Escaflowne out of here as soon as possible."

            Hitomi looked at Allen.

            "What's wrong? What did King Aston tell you?"

            "That's why I couldn't come to the bazaar this morning. There was along meeting in the throne room. They said if I didn't hand over the goddess or Escaflowne, they would hold the entire fort incident against us. Can believe that? They said to do as they wish, and they would forget the entire thing."

            "Aston also has discussed that I will be exiled if I fail to do this task. We're in a lot of trouble…" he finished. Millerna, from behind the pillar, widened her eyes, and let out a little gasp.

            _The goddess? Escaflowne? It can't be…Hitomi…?_

"What do we do?" Hitomi's voice wavered, trying to fight back the nervousness shown in her voice. Van's eyes became serious.

            "Where's Escaflowne? We'll leave right now," he suddenly thought. Allen shook his head.

            "They'd notice in an instant."

            Hitomi looked to her side.

            "Can't you at least get Hitomi out of here? I'll figure things out for myself and Escaflowne, but what about Hitomi?" he calm, yet frantic voice came. Hitomi looked at him in surprise.

            _I would have thought maybe he would want to get out of here first. I guess not…_

            Millerna looked down.

            _Father's really going to go through with this? He's going to turn in Hitomi? He can't! I won't let him…I've got to help them. I don't know if you're the real goddess, Hitomi, but I won't let him have his way…_

            Allen shook his head.

            "I'll see what I can do," Allen solemnly nodded his head and walked away. Hitomi became silent all of the sudden. Van turned his head to look at her.

            "…are you okay?" he said, quietly. Hitomi nodded her head.

            "I'm fine…I'm a little scared, but I'm okay." 

            "Alright," Van nodded, "just as long as you're feeling okay, we'll get through this. Don't worry about anything, Allen and I will handle it," he said with a straight face.

            "It's just beginning…" Hitomi trailed off.

            Van cocked his head at her.

            "Something big is going to happen. I know…" Hitomi recalled the feeling that hadn't left her. Even now. Something big was about to happen.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi was sound asleep after getting some fresh air. She hadn't really gone to bed until about midnight that night. The twinkling stars in the night sky were shining brighter then ever, and the globe that was the mystic moon hung peacefully next to it's partner, the moon. Suddenly, she woke up, and let her feet dangle at the edge of the bed. 

            She began to cry.

            She really was scared. 

            Merle, who was awake, was sitting on the roof of Hitomi's room, looking up at the sky.

            "Wow. Fanelia was like this…it was just like this…" her tiny voice whispered to herself. It was until after that thought that Merle began to here the sniffling of Hitomi. Merle pranced down onto the balcony and inside of her room, where she found Hitomi, crying in the palms of her hands. Merle cocked her head.

            "…hey? Are you crying?" Merle asked, walking up the teary-eyed Hitomi.

            "It's nothing Merle, you wouldn't understand…"

            Merle rolled her eyes.

            "Oh, I wouldn't understand, that's it. Come on, you can tell me." 

            Hitomi continued to cry. Merle jumped and down on the bed.

            "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

            "IT'S NOTHING, DAMNIT!" Hitomi shouted, and grabbed a pillow, chucking it at Merle, who went flying to the ground with a big thud.

            "What the hell was that for!?" Merle screamed as she got up. Finally, she gave up.

            "Fine, cry yourself to sleep!" she yelled, and went back to her spot on the roof. Merle suddenly looked up in curiosity. A certain floating fortress drifted across the sky, blocking her view of the stars and the mystic moon.

~*oOo*~

            Millerna paced in her room, contemplating on what to do.

            "Should I go with them? Or no…I don't know…I just don't know…" Millerna paced and looked out the window occasionally. She did a double-take and looked out of the window-sill. The Ziabach voine was hovering above Austuria. Millerna gasped.

            "They're here…"

~*oOo*~

            Allen knocked copiously on Van's room door.

            "Van," he projected his whisper, "Van, wake up!"

            From inside the room, Van turned over, his lazy eyes opening to the large window that was across the room.

            "…" he groaned as he turned over in his bed. He sat up, hearing the knock several times. Van swung his feet over and opened the door, his slightly annoyed face looking into Allen's gigantic blue eyes, wide with panic.

            "Get Hitomi. You're leaving. Right now."

            Van, in a hurriedly matter, threw his red shirt on, and fastened the belt that held his sword around his waist. He followed Allen up the stairs to Hitomi's room, careful not to wake anyone. 

~*oOo*~  
  


            Hitomi had stopped crying now, and was just wiping her tears. She looked out of the window, hopelessly. She heard a knock on the door. She got up, and opened the door. Van and Allen stood in a alert manner. Hitomi immediately covered her eyes, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying.

            Unfortunately, Van noticed, but said nothing.

            "Hitomi, it'll be alright. Where's Merle? I'm going to get you three as far away as possible."

            Hitomi motioned on the balcony. Van stood on the balcony and called for Merle, who came bounding down.

            Allen looked sternly at the three of them.

            "They'll be here any minute."

~*oOo*~

            The dragon slayers were lined up in two neat rows that were parallel to each other. The red-eyed albino scanned Aston's throne room with interest. Aston looked at him and smiled.

            "Master Dilandau, it is a please to see you again."

            "Like always," Dilandau crooned back, looking around.

            "So…?" he cocked an eyebrow. Aston nodded and motioned for a few of the guards. The Austurian soldiers made up the staircase just to see Allen and the other three trying to make their escape. Hitomi's heart raced. She watched as Allen stared into the guards eyes.

            "By order of His Majesty King Aston, you are to hand over the Lady Hitomi."

            Allen drew his sword, as did Van. Van grabbed Merle's wrist while Allen grabbed Hitomi's. They fled down the stairs, and through the corridors. When all had calmed down, and not all of the world knew, Allen turned to Van, Hitomi, and Merle. 

            "Van, I want you to go straight the back courtyard. I'll hold things off here. Escaflowne should be hidden."

            "What the hell is Aston trying to pull here, Allen?" Van asked angrily.

            "He doesn't care about Hitomi. But he does care about Escaflowne. Catch my drift?"

            "That _bastard_…" Van grumbled to himself.

            "You can grumble to yourself later, Van, just run," Allen projected his whisper again. Van turned around and headed out the back, glass doors that led to the back courtyard.

~*oOo*~  
  


            Allen walked out to greet Aston and Dilandau. Aston glared down at Allen, as did Dilandau.

            "So, Allen Shezar, what brings you here?"

            Some of the Austurian soldiers came up from behind him, pointed their swords at his back. Allen put his hands up.

            "Where is the goddess?"

            Allen closed his eyes.

            "You'll never know."

            Dilandau growled, and swung his hand at his dragon slayers, motioning for them to split up and search.

            "Go, find her, and if you don't back with at least one of them, I'll dismember all of your heads!"

            The dragon slayers split up. The dirty-blonde-haired, second-in-command took the back of the courtyard.

~*oOo*~

            "Lord Van, I don't see Escaflowne anywhere…" Merle panicked tone came.

            "Merle, I don't where the hell it is."

            Hitomi paused, looking around at her surroundings.

            "I don't think Escaflowne is here. Why would be in the back of the courtyard? Why not in the docking bay where Allen's airship was?"

            Van held his chin, thinking about what Hitomi had just said. 

            "That's a long way from here, you do know that."

            Hitomi sighed.

            "How else do you propose we get out of here? We've got to find Escaflowne before they do!" Hitomi shouted, but Van quickly shushed her.

            "Where's the docking bay, first of all?"

            Hitomi took of her necklace and let it dangle in front of her.

            "C'mon…C'mon…"

~*oOo*~

            Millerna's heart raced. She knew what was happening, but she was too afraid to step out of her door. For that door could be from what separated her from her father or going with Allen. Millerna looked around her room.

            This was it. It was now or never.

            Millerna inhaled and exhaled, pulling a leather knapsack from under her bed, and throwing in one night gown and a cloak. 

            _What to wear…what to wear…._

            She looked around her room. _A disguise…_

            Millerna dug threw her closet, and pulled out some loose, black shorts and a long, black, sleeved, cloak-like sweater with a hood in the back. She took out a faded pink blouse, and slipped it on, as well as her other clothing she had picked out. She grabbed a solid red ribbon from her vanity drawer and tied her blonde hair up in a pony-tail. She threw the hood on her head and grabbed her leather knapsack.

            She slipped on a pair of old, lace-up, shin high black boots.

            Millerna cautiously opened the door and looked both directions before sneaking out. She tip-toed down the hallway, peaking occasionally around her. 

            Her father's throne room was located at the center of the palace, and she was sure that's where most of the action was happening, so there for she would have to avoid that place. But what she needed to do was go down the soldier's armor and weaponry storage so she could get a bow in case she needed one…and possible some armor.

            Millerna began to run instead of tip-toeing, and reached a corner, in which she peaked around it.

            No one in sight. The coast was clear.

            Millerna found her way out into the front courtyard, and began to hear some voices that alarmed her greatly. She dove behind a bush, avoiding any attention that she would draw to herself. Two dragon  slayers ran across as Millerna peaked her head up. 

            "The storage room should be just ahead…"

            She made a mad dash towards the storage room, and shut the door behind her. The walls that surrounded her were decorated with spears, swords, and bows, as well as  a variety of armor. 

            The only problem about the armor was that it was too heavy. Millerna sighed deeply. 

            "One problem after another," she grumbled, and put her sack down and lowered her hood. She took a large bow off a rack and a quiver of arrows, dumping it next to her bag. The lightest armor that was there were sliver shoulder plates that connected neatly in the front. Millerna slipped it over her head, and adjusted it a little.

            The hood would have to stay off, she noted to herself, and pulled the quiver over her back, and put the knapsack on her shoulder, holding her bow at ready stance if she needed to.

            Abruptly, the storage shack's doors swung open.

            Millerna glared at the dragon slayer named Dalet.

            Dalet grinned.

            "Ah, the King's daughter. And what might you be doing at this hour in the storage shed?"

~*oOo*~

            "It's this way, I'm sure of it."

            Van and Merle followed Hitomi as she took them through the courtyard. It wasn't long until Hitomi stopped, uttering a small gasp.

            Van looked her.

            "Hitomi, what's wrong?"

            "…it's you…"

            Gatti stood before the three of them.

            "…it's you!" Gatti said silently. Van drew his sword almost instantly, and pointed it at Gatti.

            "Come near her, and I'll kill you," he muttered angrily.

            "Escaflowne's this way," he said, and turned around, walking the other direction.

            "What?" Hitomi called.

            "Follow me, hurry up," he turned back around. Merle looked on in silence. Hitomi and Van looked at each other.

            "I don't trust him, don't go with him, Hitomi," Van said to her as he put a firm hand on her shoulder. Hitomi gently brushed it off.

            "No…I'm getting good vibes from him. It's okay, I think we can trust him," she whispered, as she walked forward.

            Merle cocked and eyebrow.

            "Hitomi! Get back here!"

            "Hitomi, what do you think you're doing!?" Van yelled.

            "I'm following my instincts," she said to herself.

            "Where's Escaflowne, you said?" she asked Gatti.

            "It's in the docking bay disguised as another one of Austuria's 'melefs," Gatti answered. Hitomi nodded, and turned back around at Van, who looked like he was about to foam at the mouth.

            "This had better not be trap. Because if it is, I'll make sure to find you and kill you before I'm loaded into my casket," Van bitterly said to him. Hitomi gave him 'the look'. 

            "C'mon, be nice," she scolded under her breath.

            "Why? He's from Zaibach." 

            Hitomi rolled her eyes.

            "That's not any reason to hate anyone," she told him.

            "Hey, are we headed towards the castle docking bay?" she asked. Gatti nodded. He held out an arm suddenly, motioning for them to stop. A few other dragon slayers ran by.

            "They must be looking here, also."

            "What?"

            "The dragon slayers are looking for you," Gatti told them. Hitomi didn't look surprised.

            "Alright, c'mon," Gatti motioned for them to follow.

            Gatti brushed aside some trees, and there in front of them was Austuria's docking bay. 

            "Hurry, before they find you. Escaflowne's the third one from the left. There's a bay that leads out of here. Just follow it."

            Hitomi nodded. Van and Merle took off, but Hitomi stayed behind and watched as Gatti walked away.

            "Hey, wait!" she called. Gatti turned around.

            "…Thank you," he smiled. Gatti smiled at her, and disappeared into the trees. Hitomi took off after Van and Merle.

~*oOo*~  
  


            "What do you want with me?"

            "Your father is looking for you."

            Millerna casted a dirty look to the ground.

            "I don't care. Tell him he doesn't have to care about me anymore."

            Dalet grinned wickedly.

            "Well, well, now you wouldn't have any whereabouts to where the goddess is, or Escaflowne?"

            Millerna glared into his ice-cold ice and held up her bow menacingly.

            "I'll never tell you."

            Dalet drew his sword. Millerna smiled.

            "You can't kill me. You'd be hurting your ally."

            "And vise versa, dearest."

            Millerna nodded.

            "Just let me go, and this never happened," she said to him. Dalet shook his head.

            "I'm afraid I can't let you do that. As your role of Princess of Austuria, you must stay in Austuria. And I must say, it looks like your planning to…run away?"

            Millerna let out a horrific gasp.

            "No…" she shook her head in disbelief.

            "Oh yes. So what will you do now?"

            "I won't just stand here and be taunted by my own ally! No, I correct myself, you are no longer my ally!" Millerna shouted, while pointed her new-found bow at him.

            "Move, or I will let this arrow fly."

            Dalet only sighed.

            "As you wish."

            He stepped aside, and Millerna blew right past him, and into the palace.

            If she was going to run away, she wasn't going to do it alone.

            Setting Allen free was the plan that came with her freedom.

~*oOo*~  
  


            "See, I told you it wasn't a trap!" Hitomi laughed as Escaflowne walked through the river. Van shook his head.

            "Right now, we've got to focus on not getting caught," Van said as he looked cautiously around. Hitomi suddenly looked up.

            "Oh god…" she whispered.

            "What?" Van cocked an eyebrow.

            Hitomi held out her staff in front of her.

            "It's…it's that red giant!"

            Dilandau's Alseides came crashing down in front of them, the insane albino let his maniacal laughter into the air.

            "Going somewhere?" he taunted. Hitomi let out a horrified gasp.

            "Van, what's plan B?"

            "There is no Plan B, we get the hell out of here, that's Plan B!"

            Hitomi clutched her staff.

            "I've got a plan B."

            Van looker over, and realizing what she was about to do, he stopped her.

            "NO! Don't you dare!" he shouted. Hitomi looked at him.

            "You'll pass out again. Remember what happened? Merle isn't strong enough to carry you when you do, and I have to pilot this thing! So don't even think about it!" he roared.

            "Do you want to live or not!?" Hitomi roared back, "then let me do this! I know what I'm doing! …(I think)…" she mumbled the last part to herself. She took out the elemental card that said "water" on it.

            "Okay, well…there's a first time for everything. WATER!" she shouted, and watched as a tidal wave of water came piling on to Dilandau's guymelef. 

            But to Hitomi's dismay, it didn't do anything. However, Escaflowne jumped up on land and began to run aimlessly through Austuria's market place and town, waking everyone up.

            "What did I just say, Hitomi!?" Van shouted angrily.

            "It was worth a try!"

            "VAN-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!" Merle screamed.

            Dilandau cursed to himself as he jumped up, and followed him. It was only then that he received a static-y radio transmission from Folken. Dilandau sighed. Now wasn't the time to listen to the old man's babblings.

            "Dilandau, if you're going to do this, don't involve the citizenry. I've already told you this," he hissed, but Dilandau ignored him.

            "Too late," he smiled, and took off after Escaflowne. Hitomi hung on to Escaflowne for dear life as Dilandau chased them through, weaving through small passages of the small village in Austuria. Dilandau ripped and tore everything in sight, making Hitomi look straight forward, and never back behind her.

            "Wait for me, children!" he grinned viciously as the Alseides ran towards Escaflowne. Van turned Escaflowne around, making Hitomi and Merle temporarily loose her balance and clutch whatever grip she could find harder.

            "What's wrong? Are you _afraid_?" he whispered. Hitomi glared, and her pendant faintly glowed a bright pink. Dilandau threw forth the right hand of his guymelef and let off his flame thrower, Van dodging the attack and staggering back towards the side. Merle looked frantically around in shock.

            "BURN!" screamed Dilandau.

            Van looked around at the know burning village. He shook his head.

            "No…no, we can't fight here!" he yelled from his cockpit.

            "Oh, what's wrong? It's your fault the city's on fire. It's your fault you've gotten yourself into this mess. It's your fault for not doing as we say. And it's your fault that my cheek throbs with pain," he grinned, and his grin grew wider, "so, DIE!"  
  


            Hitomi winced, but nothing happened.

            For a time, Hitomi paused, and couldn't here anything, nothing except for the crackling flames below her. Merle covered her mouth at the sight she had seen.

            Sherazade had blocked an attack.

            "A-allen!" Van yelled to his comrade. Allen yelled from his cockpit, very faintly, Van could here him say, "Van! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

            Hitomi looked on, frightened.

            "DON'T WORRY! I'VE GOT EVERYING UNDER CONTROL! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" he shouted. Van backed up, and made a leap. 

            Escaflowne had gracefully turned into a dragon-mode, and Hitomi slipped down into the now open cockpit, and into Van's torso. Merle grabbed him from the waist behind. Hitomi didn't care anymore. The flames, the horror of it all. She latched onto Van's chest, not caring if he minded or not. The burning harbor of Austuria drifted farther and farther way, and soon, there was nothing. After a while, Van had sat down.

            "Bye Allen," she whispered.

            "Are you okay?" Van asked Hitomi after a short time.

            Hitomi looked down at the now sleeping Merle. Hitomi got out from Van's torso and latched onto his back, where Merle once was.

            "I'm fine. I'll be okay," her voice wavered, as she hugged his back tighter.

            And Escaflowne flew off into the moonlit sky.

~*oOo*~

TBC                                                                                                                             END 


	8. Vision VIII

FMB's notes:

Hi everyone! Welcome to the eighth part of Esca AU! Sorry about the long update, but I'm not even 20% done with my costume (I cosplay). To top that all of, my sewing machine broke. .;;

But I have more important news to share with you:

A floppy disk of mine that I saved my current fanfictions to has died. Which means about 400 pages of hard work might be erased. My dad is taking it in to see if he can fix it and stuff, but let's cross our fingers, because the rest of this story is on there, as well as a bunch of other fanfictions. However, this won't stop me, and I will continue to write this fic. ^_^ What's weird about it, is that the day it broke was the day I uploaded part seven of esca AU, and then a couple hours later when I went to go write another fanfiction that was saved on there with my friend, died. -.-;;; 

But on to more encouraging things! Part 8 is finally up after much delay, so read and review! Thanks much!

Cheery Dragon: I'm so glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! This chapter will be even better! ^_^

Jossi – 31: Thanks for the review! I love Gatti. ^_^

Okay, onto Part eight!

~FMB

The night was calm. Everything seemed as though it were peaceful. As though nothing had happened that night. As though everything was normal. 

            But Hitomi knew that it wasn't. Something bad had happened a few hours ago. Fire was set to the Austurian Harbor; Allen was most likely thrown in the dungeon, and she and Van escaped, outrunning Aston and the dragon slayers.

            _From now on, it was going to be rough,_ she though to herself, _at least I think so, anyway…_

~*oOo*~

Hitomi looked at her surroundings.

            _Wait a minute…am I…back on Earth? No way…_

            It couldn't be.

            But there it was. The steps to her orphanage standing right in front of her. The sun was shinning gallantly, and the skies above moved placidly. Hitomi thought it was almost too perfect. But something was different. Everyone was gone, and not a person was in sight. Hitomi climbed the steps in front of her, looking at ocean scenery when she got to the top. 

            "Yukari!?" she called.

            "Yukari!"

            No answer.

            "Yukariiiiii!"

            Again, no one could hear her. Hitomi shook her head.

            "Where is everyone?"

            She walked to the monorail's platform, where usually the crowds of girls including her would wait for the train to come by and take them to their school on campus across the vast oceans. Hitomi saw the monorail come by and stop. 

            _"Please stand clear of the door...now boarding…"_

She watched the monorails many doors to the many cars open, and close after a few minutes, taking off without her. Hitomi heard the auto commands. It was only then that she was hearing voices from the track. She turned in back of her, and walked down the steps, and into the track field, where there was the many students. Yukari was there of course, joking around with everyone. Hitomi smiled, in sight of everyone, and ran towards them, crashing into the metal fence. Hitomi looked around for a gate to get into…but didn't find any…

            Hitomi was beginning to become frantic. She looked around. The sky had darkened, slightly. She became worried, and started to yell and scream, shaking the fence back and forth. Yukari turned her head a little, but shrugged it off, regarding it as merely nothing. Hitomi screamed and yelled for her attention again. She was shouting. She could hear herself. She was sure that someone would hear her. 

            But no one did. It seemed as though everyone was ignoring her. Hitomi pounded on the fence again, tears flying from her face.

            "HEY!" she screamed again, but to avail.

            "SOMEONE! I'M OVER HERE! SOMEONE!" she cried. Hitomi looked above her. The sky had turned pitch black. 

            Suddenly, the ground gave way, and her classmates and the track field disappeared. Through nothingness, Hitomi was free-falling. She screamed loudly.

            "SOMEONE HELP ME!" she shrieked through frightened tears.

"VAAAAAN! HELP ME!!"

 Hitomi looked up, and someone had answered her prayers. A light burst out from the darkness, shinning down upon her, and an angel flew down, rescuing her. Hitomi collapsed into its chest, breathing slowly.

~*oOo*~

            "Ah!" 

            Hitomi bolted up right. 

            "…"

            Hitomi looked over at Van and Merle, who were looking as though she had some serious mental issues. Hitomi looked over at the fire that they had started. She was lying next to the fire, and Van and Merle were roasting something. Escaflowne towered over them, still in dragon mode in back of them. _I must have fallen asleep…_she thought. 

            For a time, there was silence, and Hitomi began to shuffle through her duffle bag, trying to find some food to eat, all though she knew it there was a seldom chance. Merle began to snicker.

            Hitomi looked over, her eyes looking suspiciously at the cat-girl. Merle let out a full-blown laugh.

            "Van-sama, help meee!" Merle mocked. 

            Hitomi turned a deep shade of crimson.

            "W-what? Did I say something?"

            Merle got over her huffs of laughter.

            "Oh you sure did alright. It was so funny!" Merle leaned back, laughing hysterically. Hitomi looked down. Van looked over at Merle, but didn't say anything. It was only then that the two of them heard Merle munching on something. 

            Hitomi's last pocky box.

            Hitomi sent a death glare at Merle.

            "That's my pocky box," she said in a low tone.

            "Yes," she said while eating it, "it's good stuff…from the mystic moon, anyway," she smiled evilly. Hitomi gritted her teeth, and launched herself forward, tackling the little cat. Merle shrieked.

            "THAT'S _MY _LAST BOX OF POCKY, DAMN IT! DOES IT HAVE YOUR NAME ON IT!?! GIVE IT BACK!" she screamed, pulling a lock of Merle's pink hair, Merle squeaked, and squirmed out of Hitomi's grasp, bouncing up to the top of Escaflowne, waving the box of Pocky at her, taunting her. Van looked over, a slight smile on his face.

            "GET THE HELL BACK DOWN HERE!" she shouted. Merle stuck out her tongue. 

            "YOU STUPID CAT!!" Hitomi stomped her foot.

            Van looked back towards the fire, suppressing a laugh.

~*oOo*~

            The night drifted further into dawn. Merle had fallen asleep with an empty pocky box in her hand. Van lifted his sword up, and came down violently, slicing a blade of grass in two. 

            Hitomi cupped her pendant in her hand, looking at Escaflowne's energist. 

            "Hey, Van?"

            Van sheathed his sword, and looked at her, walking towards her.

            "Do you think these two are alike?"

            "What two things?" he asked, while leaning on his sword casually.

            "My pendant and Escaflowne's crystal thingy."

            Van cocked his head.

            "Yeah, sorta," he answered innocently, "where'd you get that necklace, by the way?"

            "This?"

            "Yeah."

            "My grandma gave it to me before she died."

            "Ah…"

            Van's bushy black bangs hung in his face, and his mahogany-colored eyes looked towards the sky in all it's glory. Hitomi continued pondering, and slipped her pendant back on.

            "Do you have any family back on earth?"

            Hitomi looked, shocked at the fact that he was trying to start a conversation with her.

            "A family? No…"

            Van suddenly looked at Hitomi, as if his fixated gaze had been interrupted. 

            "You don't?" he cocked an eyebrow in interest.

            "…No…" Hitomi's voice became small.

            "…what happened to them?" he cocked his head.

            "My parents died when I was little. I don't remember what they looked like or how they died. No one ever told me…after that I was sent to live with my grandmother, but then she died, so I was sent to an orphanage, see…" Hitomi looked away, a tear sliding down her face.

            "I don't know why I'm crying…" she muttered, "I didn't even know them…"

            Van's facial expression softened.

            "My parents are dead, too…" he said, suddenly. Hitomi looked up.

            "Really?"

            "Yeah. With my parents dead, and Balgus dead, the only one I can call friends is…well…," Van motioned to Merle.

            "I don't know if that makes you feel any better," he added.

            "Wait!" Hitomi asked.

            Van turned to her again.

            "What about…that man…I thought you called him your brother?"

            "He's no brother of mine," Van answered coldly. Hitomi jumped back at his sudden bitterness.

            "Folken's a traitor," he added bitterly.

            "It's Fanelian tradition that you slay a dragon as the right to become king. That's what they call the rite of succession. Well, all of this time I thought he had died fighting the dragon. He had died for Fanelia…for me. My mother. My father. But he ran away, that stupid bastard…he ran away and he tried to kill me!" he shouted, bitterly to no one in particular.

            "…"

            Van looked hastily back at Hitomi.

            "I'm sorry," he said, softly.

            Hitomi shook her head.

            "No, no, it's totally fine! You should really vent more often! It'll help!" she smiled.

            "…venting?"

            "Letting out your emotions, once and a while."

            "…Venting…" he pondered.

            "Yeah. It won't do you any good to keep it all inside of yourself. So if you ever need to vent, you can just come to me." 

            Van looked back at her.

            "Hitomi…doesn't it ever hurt…?"

            "What hurts?"

            "To be…different…" he trailed off.

            "Different? Oh you mean like, me and my tarot readings? Some people find it creepy…but not everyone will find you that way. There's people out there that'll be excepting of who you are. They won't care who or what you are, they just like you for you," she smiled, "that's why I have my best friend back at home," she added.

            Van looked at her for a moment.

            "Hey, Van…" 

            "…what?"

            "Let's be friends."

            "…huh?"

            "Well, c'mon, you have to admit, I've been a bitch to you, you've been an asshole to me, so let's cut a deal right here and right now. Let's be friends from now on, okay?"

            Van smiled. 

            "Okay. Friends."

            _So…she wouldn't care if she knew…no…it doesn't matter…she doesn't need to know about my problems. She obviously can't handle herself, so why should I even bother to tell her about my problems?_

"So, what are you going to do from here?" she asked.

            "Me? Oh, probably train a little harder…and I suppose it all starts from here."

            Hitomi nodded.

            "Why? What are you planning?"

            "Staying with you of course but…" Hitomi fell back onto the grass, "other then that, I suppose I'll just follow you around. I'm not sure…"

            Van fell back beside her.

            "One day, I'll find a way to get you back up there. I promise," he said.

            Hitomi turned her head. She smiled.

            "I'll hold you to it."

~*oOo*~

            Night seemed to drift slowly. For Hitomi anyway. Van sat up right, seeming to be sleeping again a tree not to far away from where Hitomi was sleeping. Merle was still snoozing away on top of Escaflowne. It must have been four in the morning. It was starting to get lighter, and Hitomi hadn't gotten any sleep, which wasn't good at all. 

            She turned over on her back, facing Van, whose eyes were shut, seeming to be asleep, sitting up against a tree. Hitomi giggled.

            _Hey, he's kind of hot when he's like that…_

            Hitomi quickly crawled over, careful not to make any noise while doing so. She looked at him for a few minutes. His breathing was slow and steady. Hitomi smiled again.

            "Just for a few minutes…" she said to herself, and huddled herself up against the tree, leaning on his shoulder. 

            A few minutes past, and Hitomi began to snore. Van opened one eye up and looked down at the sleeping girl on his shoulder.

            "Only for a few minutes, huh?" Van sighed, and closed his eyes again.

~*oOo*~

            Zaibach's entire fleet of floating fortresses littered the Austurian sky in the early dawning hours. From the dungeon cell, Allen looked out of his bar windows, looking angrily at the fleets that were flooding the sky. Instantly, he began to wonder about Hitomi. 

            "Why are you doing this, father!?" asked an angry Millerna later that morning.

            "It's for the good of Austuria…who am I to deny their requests to use our harbor? We are their allies, after all, are we not?"

            Millerna shook her head fiercely.

            "No! Don't you get it, father? We aren't their allies, we are their lap dogs!"

            "Nonsense."

            "I can't believe your just going to let them walk all over you like this! It isn't right! I'm not even allowed to leave Austuria! No one is allowed to leave! Why not? They maybe our allies, but they don't have control over our people!"

            "As I said, it's for the good of Austuria. I would never let them use the harbor had Marlene still been alive…"

            "…Marlene? …What does Marlene have to do with this?"

            Aston was silent.

            "No…you aren't doing what I think you're doing…are you?"

            Again, there was silence.

            "YOU'RE GOING TO LET THEM INVADE FRIED!?! That's why you're letting them use our harbor as their staging ground! That it! ISN'T IT!?"

            "This topic isn't open for discussion. A princess must think about the fate of her people."

            "How can I think about the fate of my people when they can't even have their own rights!? What you are doing to outrageous! I'm begging you! Send them away! They have no right to be here!"  
  
            "They tell me you tried to run away last night."

            "What?"

            "You tried to run away last night. To help the goddess, I assume?"  
  


            "Who told you that?"

            "A little bird. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to intend," Aston motioned for something.

            "Wait! I'm not finished talking to you yet!"

            A couple soldiers began to drag Millerna away out the door, Millerna kicking and screaming the entire way.

            "How could you do this!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!?"

~*oOo*~

            "And no one found either one last night? No one?"

            Dilandau's cold, bitter voice said softly as his dragon slayers lined up in two neat rows.

            "_No one_? You're all _pathetic! Worthless _excuses for dragon slayers!"

            Silence. Dallet slowly closed his eyes, trying to block out Dilandau's yelling. Gatti looked straight forward, remembering the three people he had saw the night before. One, he knew was the king, and a little cat girl...but the other…a tourist? _I don't know. I don't care, either._

            "And now, because of your incompetence, both the girl and the dragon have FLED from Austuria? Why you ask? Because you all are _bungling fools!_"

            The red-eyed albino paced back and forth, eyeing his dragonslayers.

            "And you, Gatti. Step forward. You of all people have failed me!"

            SMACK!

            Gatti staggered back a little, his second smack in a week. He held his cheek where the redness stung. Glaring, he shifted his face to the side, where the albino could not see his face any longer.

            "All of you return to your quarters. I don't want to see another face until tonight, you understand?"

            All of them nodded, and exited out through the doors. Dallet coolly walked past Gatti muttering:

            "Brilliant job, second-in-command."

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi awoke early that morning. The sun was just rising over the horizon, and the rays of the sun forced her eyelids to open. Her jade, lazy eyes squinted gingerly as she wearily put a hand up to block the rays. It was only then that she noticed that she had fallen asleep…

            …on Van's shoulder.

            Hitomi looked slowly open. To her relief, he wasn't awake yet. Carefully, she put her hand on the dewy grass in back of her, and gently lifted her head off of his shoulder, and crawled back over to where she had originally been. She closed her eyes, and trying to sleeping again. 

            She awoke again with a start. Van was standing up on Escaflowne, fiddling with something. Hitomi looked at her watch._10:00__…I wonder if it's __10:00__ on earth…_

            "Hitomi," Van called. Hitomi sat up.

            "Yeah?"

            "C'mon, we're leaving soon."

            "Where are we going?"

            Merle came bounding up.

            "Van-sama says we're going to the… 'dragon's graveyard' or whatever…"

            Hitomi's mouth formed an O. 

            "Oh…and why is that?"

            "I've been thinking about it last night…there's an energist storehouse over there…if we can get over there and mess things up, I'm sure they won't have as many guymelefs. C'mon, hurry-up," he said quickly. Hitomi cocked an eyebrow.

            "What the hell? And that's all supposed to mean...?"

            "I'm gonna need your help, though," he looked at her.

            "…"

~*oOo*~

            "Are you sure this is what those dumb cards of yours told you to do?" Merle complained as Escaflowne flew high in the sky. Hitomi looked down.

            "The cards said this was the direction to travel," she replied.

            "They're way off!" she yelled. Hitomi glared. Van smiled a little.

            "Actually, they're right on," he interrupted.

            "Really?"

            Van didn't answer, but instead pulled Escaflowne reigns vigorously upward.

            "Hold on, I'm taking us down!"

~*oOo*~

            The clinking of hammers against rocks echoed throughout a spacious canyon, better known as the dragon's graveyard. The sun was blazing, and the men that were working hard were sweating, wiping their foreheads. Dragon's bones littered the canyon's floor. A pink-haired shoulder stood, eyeing the canyon from a high point with his sharp, garnet-like eyes. A scaly snake swam up on his shoulder, hissing. 

            "Sir, I bring message from General Dilandau," a lesser ranked soldier came running up, with a scroll in hand.

            "Read it," replied the one scanning the canyon.

            "Very well. _Energists are in short supply, and not plentiful. We don't have an adequate amount, so on behalf of the Zaibach army and I, I would appreciate it if you'd speed up the development. The dragon and the girl have escaped, thanks to our well-trained dim-witted soldiers, better known as the dragonslayers. Report back with any information on their whereabouts.  _Signed, General Dilandau Albatau."

            Grumbling escaped from his mouth.

            "Uh, sir?"

            The soldier was greeted with a kick in the face, and he fell backward.

            "I heard you the first time! They have no idea how _hot _it is out here. Have they forgotten how it's scorching? Damn it…"

            Escaflowne flew over head, causing the pink-haired one to turn around, curiously.

            "Hmph," he turned back around, dismissing it as nothing, "just another dragon, I suppose."

~*oOo*~

            "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" 

            Millerna's voice screamed violently through the halls from behind the doorway which she was locked into.

            "This isn't fair! I have nothing to do with this! I demand I be released at once! You fools! AGH!" Millerna made one final pound before walking away, and pacing. She walked to one end of her room to the other, pacing back and forth, and then plopped down onto the cushiony mattress that was her bed. The bag that she was to take with her when she was attempting to run away last night lay beside her dresser. The bow was taken away, much to her dismay. Thirty, nerve-racking minutes past. She began to wonder how Allen was holding up.

            There was a small knock on the door.

            Millerna sat up, and glided over to the door, opening it up, furiously.

            "WHAT?"

            Eries's soft face met with hers.

            "Eries," she mumbled.

            "Millerna, please understand why father is doing this."

            "Why father is doing this? Okay, I can understand why he's letting Zaibach piss all over us! I can understand why no one in Austuria as the right to leave anymore! I can understand why he's going to aid them in destroying Fried!"

            There was a stunned silence.

            "…he's going to invade Fried?"

            "Yes," Millerna said desperately.

            "…he's going to take Chid with it…?...No…"

            "Eries, I've got to set Allen free. I've to get out of here! I…I have to help…Hitomi and Van."

            "…Hitomi?"

            "Yes."

            "…Come. There's work to be done."

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi and Merle looked over a cliff, hiding behind a large surface of rock, while Van scanned the other side. Escaflowne was hidden behind some trees that were father back. Hitomi looked at the work that they were doing. Mystified, she turned to Merle, who was swaying her tail back and forth suspiciously. 

            "Merle, what exactly is the dragon's graveyard?"

            "It's a place were dragons come to _die,_" she said, putting an emphasis on the word 'die'. 

            "…oh…then…what are those things that they're trying to dig out?"

            "Those? Those are energists."

            "Those crystal thingies?"

            "Yeah."

            "What do they use them for?"

            "Well…uh…" Merle looked down, unsure of her answer. 

            "It's what powers guymelefs, and levi-stone ships," Van came over, answering Hitomi's questions while scanned the site.

            "Okay…four guymelefs…" he muttered to himself.

            Merle sweatdropped.

            "Yeah, what he said."

            "Energists have a full name. Dragon energists, is what they're called, or 'drag-energists. But nowadays people just called them energists."

            "Isn't Escaflowne…" Hitomi trailed off.

            "Yes. Escaflowne is powered by an energist as well."

            "Ohhh…" Merle and Hitomi both nodded their heads.

            "Usually in a war, the side with the most energists wins."

            "Oh, so it's not a matter of not making enough…giant-things—"

            "—guymelefs—" Van corrected.

            "--but if you have enough power sources for them. Ah, I see."

            "Right," he nodded, "you two stay right here. I'm not going to let Zaibach do as they please."

            With that said, Van was off, before Hitomi could stop him.

            "Where's he going now?" she sighed.

~*oOo*~

            "Wait, let me see if this is making sense."

            Millerna walked briskly down the hall with her sister.

            "Father is using _our _harbor as a staging ground for Zaibach so that they can invade Fried?"  
  


            Millerna nodded.

            "I'm sure of it. Although he didn't say anything…he mentioned that he wouldn't let them do this if Marlene were still alive. But Chid…"

            "What about Chid…right…" Eries looked up as she continued walking.

            "We've got to protect Chid. We have to set Allen free, and I've got to help Van and Hitomi."

            Eries stopped, letting out a soft sigh.

            "Okay, listen to me, Millerna. I can't leave Austuria either…so I don't how your going to manage this by yourself."

            Millerna looked down, in deep thought.

            "I've got an idea."

~*oOo*~

            The white dragon's shadow was cast upon the desert lands below. It flew over once, causing the pink-haired one to turn his head, again. 

            "Another dragon?" he asked, curiously. Escaflowne came around head again. The shadow began to grow greater, and greater until it swooped down upon. The soldier's eyes widened.

            "…or not…"

            As the Escaflowne glided across the sands, it quickly changed it's shape back into a guymelef, sending the graveyard workers in shock. 

            "An assault!" one yelled, "it's an assault! Send out the Garrison!"

            A huge mecha approached Escaflowne, but it was not match. Escaflowne took it down with one quick swipe of the sword, but it wasn't long until several others started to attack as well.

~*oOo*~

            "…they're already massing to invade…" Allen whispered to himself as he watched the floating fortresses litter the sky from his feeble view-point from the dungeons. He cursed to himself. If only he had escaped when he had…he'd be able to get to help Van and Hitomi get away from Austuria and stay safe. But now all of that was going to be difficult. 

            "Millerna? Princess Millerna?" a guard asked, greeting the blonde princess at the foot of the stairs to the dungeons, "you shouldn't be down here, my lady," he finished. Millerna smiled a fake smile. Allen turned his head.

            "Millerna?" he said silently, "what are you doing?"

            "Oh, don't worry, I have father's permission," she lied.

            "I haven't heard anything about that," the guard replied. All of the sudden, Millerna made eye-contact with Allen, as if to say, 'I've got everything under control, just watch,' and pretended to tumble down the steps, landing on her side. She faked a scream.

            "Ouch!" she moaned, rubbing the back of her leg, "oh my goodness…I…"

            "Princess, are you alright?" the guard rushed by her side. Allen cocked his head in curiosity. 

            "…Oh….Oh my…I think it's broken…will you have a look at it? It hurts really bad…" Millerna began to lift part of her skirt up. The guard put his head back, baffled, his cheek growing a slight shade of magenta. Just as he leaned forward---

            BAM!

            Gaddess struck him from the stair case with a large wooden club. He dropped it, and helped Millerna up.

            "Boss!" he exclaimed excitedly.

            "Gaddess!"

~*oOo*~

            "He's what?" Allen questioned, as Millerna rode with him in the carriage driven by Gaddess up to the Crusade's docking point.

            "He's going to let them invade Fried! That's why he's letting them in, and he's forbid the departure of anyone! What's worse, is that he's going to stand by and watch Chid, his own grandson, be killed!"

            "Awful," Allen muttered.

            "And another thing, we've got to find out where Van and Hitomi went!"

            "They're probably on their way to Fried."

            "They couldn't know, how could they?"

            "Hitomi can read these things…but Van probably wanted to go to a spot where not a lot happens and they can be safe under the protection of their guards for the time-being,"

            "Whatever you decide to do," Millerna started, "I'm coming with you. Understand?"

            The carriage stopped, and Gaddess jumped off, running to the Crusade's loading ramp. The castle guards rode after them on horses, just as Allen and Millerna exited the carriage. Allen looked at Millerna worriedly, and then back at the guards.

            "Millerna, I hate to ask you this," he began.

            "What?"

            "You've got to stay here," he said to her. Millerna instantly shook her head.

            "NO! I don't want to be locked up in my room again! Father knows what I'm up to! I might even get thrown in the dungeon—"

            Allen put her hands on her shoulders.

            "It's alright."

            Millerna was silent, but only felt Allen's soft lips against hers. Millerna froze as the guards whizzed past her, but not fast enough as she saw Allen back grow smaller and smaller.

            The Crusade lifted high in the sky, and off towards the sun. Millerna looked at the Crusade drift farther and farther away.

            "I'm coming with you. I'll never give up."

~*oOo*~

            "Is he going to be alright?"

            "He'll be fine. This is a piece of cake for him, remember?" answered Merle as they watched Escaflowne from behind a huge boulder. Merle suddenly spotted a red lizard crawling up the rock. She smiled, and in amusement, she picked it up by the tail, only to see the tail peel right off. Merle dropped the tail in disgust. Hitomi cocked and eyebrow as both she and Merle watched the flip-flopping tail. A guard behind them had also found a keen interest in the moving tail. Hitomi suddenly turned around.

            Knowing that they weren't suppose to be found, Hitomi's heart raced, and both her and Merle let out high-pitched shrieks. The guard grabbed Hitomi's wrist before she could get away. He grabbed Merle by the collar with his other hand, but Merle turned around and bit him. Her instantly let her go, and Merle bounded away over the rocks, away from trouble.

            "MERLE! Get back here! DON'T GO! YOU WUSS!"

            Escaflowne sliced another guymelef. The final one was pierced by Escaflowne's mighty giant sword. 

            "That will be quite enough!" the pink-haired one yelled. Escaflowne suddenly stopped, to see the sight of the pink-haired general's slim sword tapping lightly against Hitomi's neck. Hitomi shrugged.

            "Sorry," she whispered.

~*oOo*~

            "1!...2!....3!....4!...."

            WHACK!

            WHACK!

            WHACK!

            Van was tied up by his wrists and was hanging from a crane of some-sort, while a soldier beat him with a large wooden stick, counting. Hitomi watched, wincing each time she heard the wooden stick slam against Van's skin. 

            "Please stop! Stop! Aren't you listening to me? I said stop!" Hitomi exclaimed, but to avail. The only thing she earned was a smack with the wooden stick as well. Two soldiers retrained her by her arms. The whacking sounds suddenly stopped, and the pink-haired general walked forward.

            "Going to talk now, I take it?" he suggested. Van looked away.

            "Alright. So, how did you find this place, hm?" he questioned, while walking around the hanging Van, "how did you know about it in the first place?"

            Van was silent.

            The general elbowed him in the face.

            "What a stubborn boy. That's too bad," he casually said as he strolled over to Hitomi, snake slithering around his next.

            "My, what a stubborn companion you have, little girl. Maybe you can give us some answers?"

            "Don't say anything Hitomi!" Van suddenly called.

            WHACK!

            Hitomi winced.

            "Quiet, boy!" the general yelled, "let the girl speak as she pleases!"

            He turned back around.

            "So, how did you get here?"

            Hitomi was stunned for a moment. Usually it was Van or Allen who did all of the clever lying. But now it was her turn to so something clever, yet believable. 

            "We stumbled across this place by accident, see…"

            "Ah, I see…I suppose you accidentally wanted to take out that energist store house also, hm?"

            "…I…I don't much of his intentions."

            "Ah, I see. So, that guymelef wouldn't happen to be the legendary white dragon also known as Escaflowne, hm?"

            "…N-no sir…"

            "And you wouldn't happen to be the Chikara Tenshino of legend, hm?"

            His face was right in front of her, as if he knew she was lying. She was never good at lying…her grandmother could always tell whether she had stolen a cookie from the cabinet or not. 

            "Don't lie to me, Ms. Goddess," he chuckled, "I know you're from the Mystic Moon, Chikara Tenshino. And this here," –he said, motioning to Van-"is the king of Fanelia, the pilot of Escaflowne," he finished. 

            "I've heard a great deal about the two of you," he added, "you've caused quite an upstart in Austuria, I hear. It seems Zaibach has been playing a little game of cat and mouse, hm?" he laughed. Hitomi stared, in pure horror. 

            _Yep. That's the end of Hitomi's lying career. All clever lies are now up to Van._

            "You must have the wrong—" Hitomi tried to defend herself, but received another strike with the wood, causing her to stumble a little. The soldiers gruffly held her back up.

            "DON'T HURT HER!" Van yelled.

            "We can't," the general snapped, turning around, "by special order of first-in-command officers of the elite force called the dragonslayers, Dilandau Albatau. Also by that special order, we are to escort you and the girl to the vione," he smiled, "we're done playing games with you."

            He turned back to Hitomi.

            "And I assume you used your abilities to tell him where this place was."

            _No…no, I didn't! He knew! He knew where it was!_

            "No, no, he knew!"

            "Uh-huh," he smiled haughtily. 

            Merle watched from under Escaflowne's cape. She whimpered.

            "What do I do?" she asked her self over and over, "Hitomi…Van-sama…"

            "Leave Hitomi alone!" Van yelled again. The soldiers turned again.

            "I already told you, QUIET BOY!"

            "What the hell is your problem?!" Hitomi screamed, finally snapping.

            The general turned around, glaring viciously.

            "What the hell do you want with me anyway?! The hell did I ever do to any of you!? Why am I of such importance to Zaibach!? Why couldn't they ask nicely!?" Hitomi yelled all in one breath. The general looked as though he was about to strike Hitomi with his own hand…that is, until the both of them turned around and heard the swinging of a rope, and a rope being cut. 

            Van swung, hit the solder in front of him, sending his sword flying in the air, and chopping the rope, letting Van free. Van caught the sword, and proceeded in the man-slaughter of every single guard in sight. He got in front of Hitomi, who was shielding her eyes from such violence.

            "Why you little bastard…" the general seethed.

            "Don't you intimidate Hitomi ever again," he growled viciously, and went for a slice, when the general backed up, and fell off the cliff behind him, falling to his death. His eyes wide open with lifeless emotion. Hitomi turned to Van who turned around to face her.

            "Are you okay?" he asked her.

            "I'm fine…but I wanted to ask him—'

            "Don't trust him," he interrupted, "he would have lied to you anyway. Go find Merle and hide, there's still more soldiers."

~*oOo*~

            Escaflowne flew once again high above the sky. Van looked around for the storehouse. He scanned the ground, and finally found his target.

            "If I could just take that out…"

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi tumbled behind a boulder, where Merle peeked over, frightened. Hitomi hit Merle over the head.

            "You wimp!" Hitomi scolded, "You ran away and didn't bother to help me!"

            "I was scarred!" Merle tried to defend herself, "It's my fight or flight instinct! Sorry!"

            "Right you are!" Hitomi said sarcastically.

~*oOo*~

            Van flew Escaflowne inwards towards the storehouse amidst all of the commotion down below him. Holding his breath, and hoping that Hitomi and Merle were both okay, he aimed to land near his target. But something phenomenal happened. Escaflowne's energist began to glow, resonating with the many other energists in the storehouse. Van looked, confused, at the storehouse's peculiar glow. Suddenly, it blew up.

            The ground below began to split. An earthquake had been triggered. The ground shifted easily, and the soldiers ran around in panic. A huge crack formed in back of where Hitomi and Merle were hiding with a jolt, and Merle managed to regain her grip. Hitomi lost her grip, and began to fall. Fast.

            She screamed. For someone – anyone to save her. Merle looked at Hitomi falling figure.

            "OH MY—HITOMI!!" she screamed, tears spilling down her face. Escaflowne came overhead. Van saw her body flying downwards.

            "NOO! HITOMI!" he called after her, and stood up, "HANG ON!"

            Hitomi fell deeper and deeper into the endless plummet. Van whipped his shirt off over his head, and did a nose dive off of Escaflowne, leaving the guymelef to hang in the unstable air. He fell, farther and farther, until something unexpected happen.

            Something Hitomi saw that would surprise her…greatly.

            Brilliant, bright, white wings folded out from his back. He didn't slow his falling pace however, but did when he came closed to Hitomi. Hitomi's jaw dropped in amazement, at the sight of the winged angel that was about to rescue her. She extended her hand, and he took his gratefully, taking her body and cradling it within his.

            "Van?"

            There was a short pause.

            "…yes?" he said softly.

            "…you're an angel. I can't believe you're the angel from my dreams…"

            Hitomi passed out.

~*oOo*~

TBC                                                                                                                             END


	9. Vision IX

OoOoOoOo _The Vision of Escaflowne _oOoOoOoO

_Vision IX: A secret revealed at last_

~*oOo*~

            The moon was shinning a bright, pale white. It lit the night up, as well as lighting up the ground in which Hitomi lay, on Van's red shirt under her head. Her messy, chestnut brown shoulder-blade length hair was tangled, and sprawled all over. The grass prickled her legs, and her eyes slowly opened, noticing the time of day…it was night already. 

She lifted herself up, and looked at the red shirt that she had been laying on. Merle was huddled in a little ball sleeping, not to far away from where she was. Hitomi picked it up with care, gently folding it. 

            _Was it all just a dream? Is he really…_

            Suddenly, Hitomi heard footsteps from behind her. Scared, she dropped the shirt, and stood up, instantly. 

            Van stood, a sad expression on his face, his wings extended to their farthest reach. She smiled. 

            "You have wings," she whispered. Feathers drifted leisurely in every which-way. 

            "…it's not what you think…" he said, sadly.

            "…what do you mean? What do you mean it's not what I think? You're an angel. I saw you in a vision I had before I even came to Gaea."

            "…I'm not an angel."

            "…you're not?"

            Van's wings folded inward, as if he was stalling…not wanting to say something. There was a sudden shuffle, and then a horrified gasp. Merle scampered to her knees, hugging Van.

            "No!" she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks, "no! Don't look at him! Don't look at him! You aren't supposed to see his wings! Look away! Close your eyes! Turn around!" she squealed. Hitomi shook her head.

            "Merle, it's alright. It's alright, I'm not going to tell anyone," she hushed Merle.

            Merle turned around, glaring at Hitomi.

            "How would you know!? You don't know how it feels to be—"

            "?"

            "Merle," Van's stern voice made her back off.

            "Tell me," Hitomi whispered. 

~*oOo*~

            _Draconians…_

_                                                The accursed ones…_

_Ones who bring destruction…_

_                                                            Those who draw near shall perish…_

            _Draconians…_Hitomi thought.

            As she closed her eyes, she found herself on Fanelia's rooftop. It was a scorching summer day, and the shingles seemed to shine brightly. Morning doves flew, and chirped happily. Hitomi looked straight in front of her, to see a younger Merle and Van on the roof as well. Van stood at the roofs edge. Merle was behind him, wailing.

            "Don't do it! Don't do it, Van-sama!"

            A scruffy-haired, younger Van turned around, smiling big.

            "C'mon, Merle, you're the one who wanted to see me to do it!" he laughed.

            The towns people down below were in shock.

            "Is that Lord Van?"

            "Prince Van!"

            "But you might get hurt!" Merle protested.

            Van only smiled, and let out a small grunt. Smaller wings sprouted from his back. Merle let out a yelp.

            "Van-samaaa!" she screamed after him.

            Van jumped off the roof.

~*~

            A fire burned brightly at a camp sight, surrounded my men that had returned from a hard day's battle. These men were from Fanelia. And the scene that Hitomi was seeing right at this very moment took place even before Van was born. It was the day that Van's parents met. Hitomi watched with curiosity as the group of men were gathered around the campsite's fire, laughing a joking, clinking their mugs of beer. 

            Not to far away, stood the current king of Fanelia, Van's father, Goau, with Balgus. 

            "So, I see," Goau's quiet voice stated, calmly.

            "Yes. After this battle, I'm leaving."

            "I'll miss you, Balgus. Someday, will you return to see me?"

            "I would be honored, lord."

            "Thank you, Balgus."

            The two were calm for a while. Balgus shifted, looking at the stars overheard, through the trees that sheltered them. Goau seemed to be starring, his eyes fixated on something.

            A woman was singing. Goau walked forward, following the soft, delicate voice of this woman, who he could not see yet. Balgus followed the king with interest. They stopped at a clearing. Balgus and Goau were both appalled at the magnificence and beauty of the woman who stood several feet in front of them, standing in a shallow lake, surrounded by fireflies that flew closely around her. The length of her raven black hair far outweighed a goddess's, as she had such long hair that swayed in the gentle breeze. She was wearing a long, beautiful blue dress, and had stern mahogany eyes. 

            Hitomi watched in awe.

            _She's beautiful…is she…a goddess? No…that must be Van's mother! She looks exactly like him!_

            Goau and Balgus watched has she hummed a sorrowful song. It was only then that the raven-haired woman sprouted wings. Pure, white wings. Goau watched as the wings sprouted from her back. Balgus's eyes widened with horror, and drew his sword.

            "Step back, my lord! You are in danger!" he yelled, "that woman is a demon! She's an accursed draconian!"

            "…this woman? A demon?"

            Goau motioned for Balgus to sheath his sword. He slowly shook his head.

            "A woman as beautiful as this cannot be a demon," he said solemnly. Balgus starred at his king.

            "B-but, my lord…" he protested.

            "If anything should happen to me," he started, walking forward to greet the winged woman, "I will happily admit that I was fooled by a beautiful demon," he finished. Balgus gapped at him, watching him enter the shallow pond in which the demon dwelled. 

            "I beg your pardon, but I was attracted to the sweet melody of which you sung," he started. The woman turned around, her wings following suit.

            "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Goau," she smiled.

            "How did you know my name?" he asked, confused.

            "It was fated that I would meet you here in this pond when the mystic moon and its partner hung low over the western mountains. On a clear night, such as this," she said, softly, while gesturing to the mystic moon and the smaller pale white moon in front of it. Goau smiled.

            "What is your name?"  
  


            "My name is Varie," she whispered. Goau extended his hand. 

            "Varie," he said, "would you come back with me to Fanelia?"

            "I would love that very much," she put his hand in his. Goau closed his hand gently around hers.

            Hitomi looked, her eyes scanning the couple.

            _Van's mother and father. _

~*~

            "You can't possibly marry that woman!"  
  


            "She's a draconian! A demon! An accursed creature!"  
  


            "She will surely bring destruction upon Fanelia!"  
  


            Goau sat angrily in the throne room a few months after that.

            "I don't care what the ancient texts say! They've nothing to do with Varie!"

            "But sire—"

            "I love Varie! We are to be wed, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

~*~

            The crying of a baby boy rung through the healer's room one morning. Varie had given birth to her second born son. Folken stood in front of his father, as his father held up the baby boy, a wide grin on his face.

            "It's a boy! A healthy baby boy!" he cried, "look Folken, it's your new brother."

            Folken looked up in anticipation. 

            "Father, what's his name?"  
  


            There was a slight pause. Goau's wide grin returned.

            "Van. Van Slanzar de Fanel!"

            Hitomi blinked her eyes open. She was back on the roof, watching a young Van fly off, his wings cutting the air. Her eyes widened as she watched his wings falter, as they were not strong enough to suppose him. Hitomi gasped covering her mouth. Van fell, free-falling to the ground.

            Varie ran through the crowd, Folken following. Varie sprouted her wings in an instant and Folken watched as his mother flew up the catch his younger brother. Varie flew, and caught her son in mid-air. Van sniffled, tucking his head under his mother's chin.

            "Van, don't you ever show your wings to anyone. Understand? _Never _show your wings until the time is right. Do you understand? Don't make your mother sad, Van. You don't want to make me sad do you?"

            Varie hugged him tighter. Van cried under her chin.

            "Promise me you will never show your wings until the time is right. Promise me."

            "I promise, mother…I'll never show my wings ever again. I promise. I won't make you sad ever again."

            Hitomi watched at the mother and son hovered in the air.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi had her arms around Van's waist as Escaflowne flew threw the air. Merle was fast asleep in the back of Escaflowne's cockpit in dragon-mode.

            "Soon after that, my father got very ill. It was rare disease, and there was no cure. I came in one day, only to see my mother crying by his bedside."

            Hitomi saw Varie, her raven-black hair sprawled to the ground as she cried on Goau's bedside. Balgus's walked in, only to see several sad faces. 

            "Lord Goau…I'm too late," he sighed.

            Hitomi saw Varie praying, tears coming down her face at Goau's grave sight. It was the day that Folken had disappeared and was presumed killed. Varie had lost her husband, and now her eldest son. Sad tears rolled down her face. Van stood by her side.

            "Don't cry mother," he hushed her, "I'll take father and Folken's place and become king. I'll be a strong king, mother, I promise. So don't cry."

            Varie looked teary-eyed at her son, and hugged him.

            Hitomi continued to listen to Van's story.

            "It was soon after that she wouldn't talk to anyone. She'd just sit in chair and look out the window, wasting away. One day she left, to go look for Folken, but she never came back. I still don't know what happened to her."

            "Oh, I see. So…those wings…"

            "That's right. Those wings make me a demon."

            "…that can't be right. Demons aren't supposed to be angelic."

            "Tell that to Gaea."

            "Well, I don't think you're a demon. Your wings are so awesome," she said, as-a- matter-of-factly.

            "You and Merle both think that," he smiled, turning around.

            "Hey, don't put me on the same level as the cat girl who has the mentality of a five-year-old."

            Van chuckled a little.

            "Thanks for telling me, anyway," Hitomi said

            "It was nothing," he replied.

            Escaflowne flew through the night air, and through several valleys.

~*oOo*~

            The Crusade flew leisurely through a narrow canyon. The crew onboard was silent, even Allen, who had his thoughts on Hitomi and Van at the moment. No one had spoken since the escape. It was only then that the Crusade hit a bump, and everything shook. Allen grabbed Gaddess's shoulder for support. Gaddess looked around. Reeden, who was doing his best to stay away from the edges of the canyon, furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

            "Boss?"

            No response.

            "Boss? This route's gonna get pretty tight soon…" Reeden warned, hoping for Allen to say something. Allen didn't. He only paused a little before finally saying something.

            "Stay on this course," he said, simply.

            Everyone looked at him like he was insane, but no one said anything. Gaddess leaned over to talk to him.

            "Boss, this route's gonna get pretty tight soon."

            "…I said stay on this course," he said stubbornly.

            Gaddess sighed.

            "But, Boss-"

            "Gaddess, if we're ever going to get to Freid, we can't do it out in the open. Zaibach is out for us and not just Van and Hitomi. If we were to change the route, we'd be spotted. Besides…"

            "?"

            "You guys are the only ones that can pull a stunt like this off," he smiled.

            Gaddess stared at him for a moment, and then smiled.

            "Right. Alright dirt bags, stay on this course! We're gonna scare Zaibach shitless! Let's do this!"

            The Crusade crew looked at both Allen and Gaddess, and cheered.

~*oOo*~         

An old man—Dornkirk-- studied a telescope that was held on a rather large piece of machinery. That was also wear he sat, day in and day out. His eyes squinted a little as he looked up in to what seemed like a view of the universe. A shiny, red twinkle could be seen, as this was what he was trying to get a good glimpse at.

            "I…I can't see it…our ideal future," he said to himself, "it's fading…I can't see it. Such power the girl holds…what is her staff? How is she able to do this?"

            "I wish to see it…" he said, after a large pause.

            "Why is it that whenever the dragon and girl come close, a strange reaction occurs? A new…more, large power…"

~*oOo*~

            Millerna was dressed in her purple cloak. Furtively, she quickly moved passed any Zaibach soldiers that would eye her suspiciously. Quickly, she moved from one pillar to the next, as these were the pillars to the entrance of the palace. She had a short, blue knapsack with her, and she was once again in the outfit that she was to run away in. The hood, however, kept sliding off, because of the large lock of hair in back of her, also known as the ponytail. 

            She shuffled her feet, grasping her hood violently and put it over her head, preventing it from almost falling off.

            "Stay on, damn you…" she hissed.

            Millerna looked cautiously behind a pillar, her back to it. She peeked behind it a little, and then squinted.

            Zaibach soldiers were _everywhere._

            Millerna inwardly groaned. Even her bow and the amount of arrows in her quiver that she carried on her back wouldn't take out that many.

            "Brilliant," she whispered sarcastically to herself, "how am I going to get to the underground waterway now? They probably have _that _cut off, too," she thought aloud.

            "I've got to get there."

            Millerna moved across to another pillar. She looked behind it. Quickly, she walked down the steps, and moved quickly past as the guard's back was turned. She shuffled down another set of stairs, and through the gates.

            _Squuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaak…_

            Millerna cursed to herself. The guard turned around.

            "HEY YOU!"

            For this time only, Millerna chanced it. Quickly, she drew a bow from out of her back, and slipped it into position in her bow, letting it fly. The arrow hit the shoulder of the guard, and he fell, yelling for help and back up. Millerna took the chance, and bolted.

            For a time, she didn't know where she was going. She had forgotten where the old water passage way was. Cursing, she looked in back of her. The soldiers were already on her trail. Millerna took a sharp right, and entered a nearby village. All she was concerned about now was not getting caught. There, by the market place that she had been in with Hitomi and Van the other day, was a cellar like doorway she had spotted. She ran down the outdoor stairs that would take her to the market place by the sea, and ran through the alleyways. She stopped, turned around, and fired some arrows before running again, her large, purple cloak trailing behind her.

            The hood was blown off. But she didn't care. Her ponytail hung high and swished wildly back and forth at each step she took. She got to the cellar, and looked in back of her. She could hear them whistling for back up in the distance, but they didn't seem to know she was there. 

            Millerna put her hands around the handles of the cellar-like doors, and pulled.

            It was locked.

            _It must be locked…no one ever uses it anymore sense everyone travels by this river…but someone's got to use it! _

            Millerna banged on the door.

            "Anyone! Let me in!"

            There was a shuffle beneath the doors, and the sound of a lock unhooking itself. The cellar doors opened, revealing a cloud of dust. Millerna waved her hands and coughed, the dust filling her nostrils. 

            "Why…hello, Princess Millerna? Er, going somewhere?" a tiny voice asked.

            "Wha?! Mr. Mole? What are _you _doing here?"

            "Why, I own this water way! Care for a ride?"

            "Yes, er, whatever! Just let me in, NOW!"

            More whistles were heard. Millerna looked frantically in the direction of the whistle. The soldiers had spotted her. Quickly, she climbed down the stairs, and pushed the mole man out of the way and shut the doors, locking the chain. The waterway was lit with torches along the side, as well as the stairway that would lead them down.

            "I didn't know you owned this place," she whispered.

            "Oh why, yes! I _am _a merchant," he chuckled.

            "…no, you're not. You're a conniving little thief."

            "…"

            There was banging on the wooden cellar doors.

            "OPEN UP! OPEN UP THIS INSTANT!"

            "What was that?" The mole man cocked his eyebrow.

            "Nothing, nothing, let's go! Before they break the door open!"

            Millerna and the mole man rushed down the stoned stairs, and into an old, rickety boat. The mole man picked up a paddle and began to row some, then stopped. The current whisked the boat down the torch-lit path way.

            The banging from the cellar door faded into nothingness.

            "Where does this path lead?"

            "Fried."

            "Good," Millerna sighed in relief. Now all she had to do was pray she'd get there in time.

~*oOo*~ 

            Van had landed Escaflowne, and was now walking through the dense woods. The only light that could be seen was from the moon, which was shinning down from the tree-tops. Hitomi and Merle sat, perched on Escaflowne's shoulder as it walked.

            "Hey, Van? Where are we headed, by the way?"

            "Fried…it should be around here somewhere…" he trailed off, "we've got to go there, and it's the safest place to be right now. I'm not sure, but I get the feeling Zaibach might attack there, also."

            Hitomi looked down.

            "Well, if Zaibach's suppose to attack there, wouldn't that make it a war zone and therefore _not _a safe place to be right at this moment?"

            "…I don't know for sure, Hitomi."  
  


            "Yeah, lighten' up," Merle scoffed.

            "Well…I was just asking…" she mumbled.

            Escaflowne walked, its footsteps becoming an endless trance, Hitomi's eyelids beginning to droop.

            _What time is it, I wonder…_

            _What's Yukari doing? I wonder if they've called the authorities and classified me under a missing persons category…_Hitomi mused. Suddenly, she felt chills go up her spine, as if something was trying to warn her. There was a draft she felt, and her head popped up, looking around.

            "Something's coming," she said as her pendant glowed a bright pink. She closed her eyes concentration. Van's eyes were focused on her.

            "What's wrong, Hitomi?"

            "Hang on…something's coming. I know something's coming."

~*oOo*~

            A fleet of Zaibach guymelefs that were piloted by Dilandau's fleet of dragonslayers flew right above the woods where Escaflowne walked.

"They should have traveled this way…they're probably on their way to Freid right now," Dilandau mumbled. It was only then that Dilandau's sharp, garnet eyes caught something that stuck out…something rather shinny. Escaflowne's left shoulder plate.

            "...Is that them? Chesta, Dallet," he called, "one of you."

            "Yes, Master Dilandau," Chesta came in on radio.

            "We're going to head down. Do you see that twinkling light?"

            "Yes, Master Dilandau."

            "Follow it."

            "As you wish, Master Dilandau."

~*oOo*~

            "It's coming…something's coming right…now….right now…" she whispered. Merle looked frantically at Hitomi.

            "I absolutely _hate it _when you say stuff like that!" she hissed.

            "Tell me anytime Hitomi," cautioned Van.

            Hitomi nodded.

            THUMP.

            THUMP. TH-TH-TH-THUMP.

            The sound of over guymelefs crashed to the ground, shaking the earth. Stealth cloaks activated, they ran through trees, making them snap in have, and scarring off small animals. Hitomi and Merle looked around, in fear of what was coming. They couldn't see anything, only the darkness that surrounded them.

            Escaflowne had stopped dead in its tracks. 

            Hitomi took of her pendant, and held her staff tight within her grip. She looked through her duffle bag, taking out one of her elemental cards.

            "The water…maybe I could use this…it'd probably be much safer then the fire," she thought aloud. Hitomi let her pendant dangle in front of her, closing her eyes tightly.

            "C'mon…c'mon…show me…" she whispered to her pendant. The ruby gem glowed softly, and began to swing in a no particular direction. 

            Hitomi stayed like that for a minute. Merle looked frantically behind her, hearing the tree snap in have.

            "It's coming…" her voice wavered in fear.

            "Just hang on…"

            "Let's go Hitomi…" Van mumbled to himself.

            Hitomi's head shot up as her pendant swung significantly forward.

            "WATCH OUT IN FRONT!!!" she screamed.

Suddenly, one of the guymelefs appeared, pulling forth its left arm, firing almost instantly. Hitomi held her staff diagonally, holding up the water card with her other. In half a mili-second, she threw it up in the air and watched as it came down. She hit it with her staff.

"WATERRRRRRR!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. A huge, watery figure shot from the card, clashing with the fiery attack from one of the guymelefs, drenching it and destroying it instantly. The water returned to the card, and Escaflowne ran as fast as possible threw the woods, not caring for anything in it's past.

"Hitomi, Merle, hang on!" Van yelled as Escaflowne ran at full speed. Hitomi grabbed onto Escaflowne's shoulder that served as a grip, Merle bounded over to Hitomi and grabbed her around her waist, screaming.

"Merle, would you _shut-up!?_" roared Hitomi. Merle screamed some more.

"We're all gonna diiiiiiiieee!!!" she shrieked.

"Merle, PLEASE!" Van bellowed.

"Van, to your right!" Hitomi shouted at she pointed right. Escaflowne turned, blocking a liquid metal attack from another guymelef.

"SHIT!" he cursed, as he controlled Escaflowne to run forward.

"IN BACK, VAN!"

More screaming from Merle. Hitomi pointed straight at the guymelef in back of him. Van turned around, blocking another attack. There was another fire attack from the front.

"I've got this one, Van!" she shouted.

"WATERRRRRRRRRR!" she shouted again, slamming her staff to the card, summoning forth a huge water creature once again. The water creature collided with the fire.

"What are you dim-wits doing? You're _missing _him!" hissed Dilandau from the cockpit of his red Alseides. 

"I'm trying my best sir," Chesta said, "but…it seems as though he's able to see us!"

"It's that damned girl, is what it is," grumbled Dalet.

"That's the goddess…that's…no…it couldn't be…" Gatti whispered to himself, staying the back, not attacking. 

"Don't give me excuses. Just hit them, but don't kill them. Please say you can handle that at least," he said sarcastically, remembering that they had failed to kidnap them both.

"VAN! LET'S GO! NOW!" Hitomi commanded, and Van nodded, running Escaflowne through the woods right then. Merle's pink hair flew in back of her as she squinted her eyes shut, hugging Hitomi's waist tighter.

"Merle! Merle, I can't breathe!"

            Merle screamed even louder, not caring at all.

            Escaflowne ran, step by step reaching the lake. Hitomi looked in back of her, to see if they were following. It seemed as though they were a good distance behind them. Hitomi let out a breath of relief…for now.

            Escaflowne stopped at the edge of a lake. Van scanned the lake, as if plotting some plan. 

            "A lake…perfect," he whispered to himself, "Hitomi, Merle, get off, go some place safe, _now!_" Van ordered. Hitomi cocked her head.

            "What are you going to do?"

            "_Just do it!_" he shouted.

            Hitomi and Merle jumped off, and Escaflowne ran straight into the lake, making a huge wake trail behind it. Hitomi clutched her pendant.

            "What the hell is he trying to do?"

            Merle whimpered.

            "Van-samaaaa…" she said, in a little voice.

            Hitomi heard the engine of one of the guymelefs in back of her, coming straight their way. She looked in back, and saw the faint glow of one of the lights on their guymelefs.

            "Merle, this way!"

            "What?"

            Hitomi didn't answer, but instead grabbed Merle's hand and ran straight to the left. Dilandau's guymelef flew right past them. Merle looked at it whiz by in horror. Hitomi watched as about five others made their way through, and met in the lake, circling Van in the middle. Van looked around as the five guymelefs surrounded him.

            "Perfect. Going invisible won't do them any good here," his cocky smile returning.

            "Well, well, well…aren't we clever?" Dilandau taunted him, while chuckling, "well thought out. But it won't do you any good."

            Hitomi looked on nervously.

            "Oh my god, he's surrounded."

            Merle's little ears drooped in fear.

            One of the dragonslayers stepped forward, and the fight began. Hitomi winced every time Van took a hint, and Merle couldn't take her eyes off the scene. Van fended off one, but they just kept coming. Nothing seemed to help at this point. Van turned around, blocking an attack from the back. 

            Dilandau watched with an insane glint in his eye. Hitomi heart pounded.

            "This is _not _good. What makes him think he can handle all of them at once?"

            "Van-sama can!" Merle protested.

            "Well-"

            Another clash. Hitomi winced. Each clash echoed through the forest. It seemed as though the whole world could hear it. The screeching of Escaflowne's sword against one of the dragonslayer's metallic claws rung, like nails down a chalk board. 

            "He's gonna get hurt, I know he is!"

            Merle shook her head.

            "Damn," he cursed, "you BASTARDS!"

            In an angry fit, Van rashly swung his sword behind him to find off another. Another attack from the left. He ran forward, dodging the attack. Hitomi watched with worried eyes. Clash, after clash, after clash…how much more could he take? He hadn't taken down a single guymelef yet.

            _So these are the dragonslayers…_

All of the sudden, Van was caught off guard, and Hitomi jerked her head forward, to see what had happened. An abnormal clash had caught her ears and was instantly curious. Merle squealed again. Hitomi looked at her staff.

            "Van! HANG ON!"

            Hitomi ran into the water, and ran as fast as she could, though the water held her back some. She began to lift her feet higher while running, to get to Escaflowne faster. The water came up to her chest, as she was still able to see what was going on. She held up her staff.

            "HITOMI! NO!" Van hollered at her again. _She had better not faint! Not in the water!_

            "FIRRRRRRE!" She roared, and threw the card in the air, and hitting it with her staff. The card flashed a brilliant orange, and a huge, fire creature surrounded the area, knocking the slayer that had attacked Van to the ground, in the water, unconscious.  

            The fiery creature returned to the card, and Hitomi staggered back a little.

            Dallet stared through his guymelef in shock.

            "Bitch," he muttered, and pulled his guymelef's arm forward, firing a claw. Hitomi glared, and looked in the direction of where the claw was coming from. Her eyes went wide.

            "Oh—sh—"

            Before Hitomi could finish her sentence, a certain guymelef came in the way, blocking the blast. 

            Allen Shezar had blocked the attacked. Unfortunately, he didn't get to block it himself. He uttered a few words.

            "Hi-to-miii…" he muttered, smiling wearily. Hitomi looked forward.

            "ALLEEEEEEN!!" she cried. 

            Allen passed out, and ran to his guymelef, yelling for him. Suddenly, Hitomi looked straight at Dallet, and Dallet looked back. They sent each other a seething glare, and Hitomi charged forward, and pulled out an unusual card – the Earth. Hitomi summoned forth the card she had not used before.

            "EARRRRRRRRRTH!" she screamed, and suddenly, the ground shook violently.

~*oOo*~

            The floating fortress passed overheard. Folken looked down, at the power they had been experiencing. The Vione's lights flickered.

            "What's happening down there?" he muttered, "it doesn't matter. Tell the dragonslayers to retreat. There's a Fried convoy approaching…they must have heard the commotion and the guymelefs," he thought aloud. Folken walked over to the radio to come in contact with Dilandau.

            "Dilandau, fall back."

            "But-but why!?" Dilandau protested, "the goddess is right there! We can just grab her and run!" he yelled over the shaking of the ground below him.

            "There's a Freid convoy approaching…we wouldn't want them to catch wind of our plan."

            "But-"

            "_NOW._"

            Dilandau sneered as the ground stopped and glared back at Dalet. He looked back at the fallen slayer before jumping back up. 

            "Consider yourself lucky, goddess," he hissed, menacingly. Hitomi glared at him, and back at Dalet, but he was already gone. Hitomi's shoulders rose and fell and each breath she took.

            "COWARDS!" she yelled after them. She ran out into the open lake. 

            "GET BACK HERE! COME ON! OH, WHAT? WHAT? COME BACK! YOU AFRAID? YOU AFRAID FREID'S GONNA FRY YOUR ASS!? GET BACK HERE, YOU LOSERS!" Hitomi screamed, her voice echoing to the sky.

            Merle stared in awe and amazement. Hitomi turned around, remembering her fallen comrade. She looked back at the convoy approaching, and watched the Crusade drift over and dock in the convoy's bay. Hitomi ran over to Allen's guymelef. Pure, scarlet blood dripped from the cockpit, and Hitomi starred in horror. Van jumped out of his cockpit, and ran to Hitomi.

            "Hitomi! Are you okay?" he shouted as he ran to her. Merle came up and glomped him from behind.

            "VAN-SAMAAAAA!" Van fell forward a little and turned around, hugging Merle back.

            "Are you alright, Merle?"

            Merle nodded while sobbing into his chest, he shoulders jerking upward at each sniffle.

            Hitomi yelled up to Allen's cockpit.

            "ALLEN! ALLEN? CAN YOU HEAR ME!? ALLEN! ANSWER ME!!" Hitomi cried out. Van ran over to Hitomi.

            "Did he answer?" Van asked, and Hitomi shook her head, "ALLLEEEEEN!!" he shouted.

            Hitomi covered her mouth.

            "Oh my god!" she cried, and covered her hands in her face, "he's gonna die…SOMEONE HELP!" she screamed to no in particular.

            Van looked over, his face stern.

            "I told you not to go out there! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

            "I wanted to help!" Hitomi shouted, wiping the tears away from her face, "I wanted to help you! I thought you were going to die!"

            His expression loosened, but he didn't smile. He looked away, disappointed.

~*oOo*~

            Allen was taken onboard the Freid convoy after the Crusade's crew came. Hitomi sat by Allen's bedside, praying. Van watched over her. There was a crowd of Freidians in to room where Allen was bleeding. His would was deep, both Hitomi and Van knew this. Merle hugged Van's arm, sobbing in his arm.

            "I was so scared…" she whispered. Van's patted her hair.

            "It's okay now."

            Hitomi watched, and rolled her eyes, turning around.

            "_I was so scared_," Hitomi mocked under her breath, "_nya nya nya, my name's Merle, and I'm a stupid bitch and a crybaby, ladedadeda..._"

            "Gaddess? Is that you, Gaddess?" came Millerna's voice.

            Everyone looked at where the voice was coming from.

            "Millerna?" Hitomi said, and stood up. Millerna looked surprised.

            "Hitomi!" she smiled, but noticed she was crying.

            "Oh, what's the matter Hitomi?" Millerna's eyes instantly softened.

            "It's…It's Allen…he…"

            "What!? What happened to Allen?"

            Millerna rushed over, and noticed Allen, who was unconscious, but bleeding bad.

            "Oh my god, what happened?"

            "It's all my fault, Millerna!"

            Hitomi collapsed in her arms. Millerna looked down at her and shook her head.

            "No, I'm sure it wasn't…"

            "I…I used my…magic…" she whispered, only loud enough for Millerna to hear, so that others weren't listening.

            "So?"

            "One of the guymelef's attacked me…and…he tried to stop it, but he got hurt…really bad…I'm sorry…it's my fault…" Hitomi sobbed on her shoulder. Millerna shushed her.

            "Oh, now stop, this isn't your fault. But first things first," Millerna grabbed her shoulders and Hitomi was face to face with her.

            "Is there a doctor?"

            No one answered.

            Millerna let go of Hitomi's shoulders and stood up, looking at everyone sternly.

            "_Well? Is there a doctor?_"

            Still, there was silence.

            "You mean to tell me we're stuck with a dying person, and you don't have a god damn doctor!?"

            One of the Freidians stepped forward.

            "I'm sorry, miss, but we're only a merchant ship that makes daily routes to Godashim and Freid. I'm extremely sorry," he apologized.

            "Can't you do it?" the mole man came out from nowhere, making everyone jump a little.

            "I can't…I've only studied in books, I--"

            "Hey. Who got you here? That's right. Me. Do this for me. Please, Princess Millerna?"

            Millerna's eyebrows furrowed.

            "Alright. Where's my knapsack?" 

            The mole man handed her knapsack to her, and Millerna swung it over her shoulder. Everyone was told to leave the room, including Van and Hitomi, Merle clinging to Van's side. They stepped out, and Hitomi sat on a bench, looking down, beating herself up mentally. Van looked at her.

            "Hey," he said, bluntly. Hitomi looked up.

"You look like you need some tea. C'mon," he said, motioning for her to follow. Hitomi stood up, drying the tears from her face.

"But I don't—"

"Well, I need some. So, come talk to me. C'mon," he motioned again, and began walking to the kitchen of the convoy. Hitomi starred blankly. Merle sat on the bench, whimpering as Hitomi got up to follow Van to the kitchen.

~*oOo*~

FMB's notes:

            Huzza! The author's notes are now at the bottom of the chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know, I'm mean. ^_^;; Wow, I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter! I kind of liked it myself, actually. ^_^ Don't worry, the plot change is coming soon. I wonder:

            Should I make the chapters shorter? Is it a pain in the ass to read, or do you like them this long? Send me feedback, I'd like to know!

            ~Reviews~

            Jossi-31: More fluff to come. ^-^

            Cheery Dragon: I have yet to read your fics. ^_^ Thanks for reviewing again, I think I've lost some readers, however. ^_^;;

            Macky: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ Glad ya liked it!

            I seriously hope I get my disc fixed…that like…has my whole life on there. Seriously. But anywho…are any of you even reading the author's notes? ^_^;; That's why I put them down here, so maybe more people will see them. I don't know if it helps, but oh well, I'm going to keep them down here. Alright, I'll get typing on the next chapter, so just hang on! The plot change is coming! ^_^

~FMB, April 12, 2004


	10. Vision X

A/N: Okay, this is going to be quick, it's just a short little blurb before the chapter starts, there will be a longer author's note after the chapter, but onto what I want to tell you.

Hitomi outfit now, as you know, is a purple pleated skirt and a tope color sleeveless top. This was actually an idea I had gotten from another fanfiction called _Ancient Visions_ by the extremely talented Linay (Her website is called _Hidden Passage_.)that I had read about three years ago. I had been meaning to start an escaflowne fanfiction, but I never got around to it until now. I had made rough drafts of this, but then I stopped and started to type it. When I did, I like the idea so much, that I kept the idea in mind, and forgot about the fanfiction that I had taken it from.

            I feel just awful about this, and I have already e-mailed her about it. If she says she doesn't want me to use it, I will promptly change her outfit. All I want you to know is that her outfit idea is NOT mine, and is a similar idea to that of Linay's. The only thing that is different is the color of the skirt.

            Alright, onto Chapter 10!

OoOoOoOo _The Vision of Escaflowne _oOoOoOoO

_Vision X: The lone Prince of Freid_

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi shuddered from a sudden draft in the kitchen. Her eyes eyed a cup of tea, watching the steam rise. She stirred the cup of tea with a spoon in a clock-wise manner, watching the swirl of liquid dance, around and around, and here reflection become distorted. Van poured himself some tea as well, and sat down by Hitomi at a small table in the small kitchen they were in. Everything was silent. The airship moved silently in the night sky, the only sound that could be heard was the silent motor of the airship below them.

            _Geez…_Hitomi thought, _being a merchant must be extremely boring. What did Van want to talk to me about?_

            "Hitomi?"

            Hitomi looked up from her tea cup.

            "Y-yes?"

            "This probably isn't the most appropriate time to ask you this but…"

            "No," Hitomi shook her head, "go ahead, shoot. I'm all ears, just like I promised," she smiled. Van looked down a little.

            "Well, you've been able to see those invisible guymelefs, and…I was wondering if you could teach me how to see them."

            "…I don't know…"

            "It's alright, really-"

            "Well, no, it's just…you'd have to have my ability of sight, if you get what I'm saying. It's not exactly something I can teach, but I can try. If you really want to learn, I think maybe I can teach you," Hitomi replied. 

            Van got up, taking his tea cup with him.

            "That really is an amazing ability, Hitomi…" he said, his face stern.

            "What?"

            Van looked back.

            "Nothing."

            "…Van?" Hitomi said after a pause.

            "Yes?"

            "…Is Allen going to die?"

            "…"

            Van looked down, as if he was searching for a helpful answer.

            "Hitomi, I can't really say," he said, looking at her again.

            There was another awkward pause. Van starred out the kitchen window, watching the world glide by beneath him. The stars glittered placidly, and moon hung gallantly in front of Earth. Hitomi rested her chin on her fists, elbows propped on the table. She began to daze off, starring at her home world.

            "I'm sure he'll live. He can't die," Van suddenly said. Hitomi looked up at him.

            "It's just…"

            Tears began to well up in her eyes. Van sensed her crying, but didn't say anything, as he continued to stare out of the window.

            "…he's like…he's like the father I've never had, you know? I now I haven't known him for very long…I don't even know how long I've been on Gaea, but it's just nice…having that paternal figure," she said, her voice wavering. Van looked down, grunting, sort of like his sign of interest.

            "Hm," he grunted. Finally he turned around.

            "…I'm sorry," he said silently.

            Hitomi sniffled, and wiped her nose.

            "It's okay, really, I'll be fine," she whispered. Her head suddenly popped up, and she put on a big smile.

            "You know what I like to do when I'm sad?"

            Van starred at her in curiosity.

            "What?"

            "I like to make myself laugh. Just force myself to."

            "…what?" he asked in confusion.

            "Make myself laugh. Here, I'll show you," Hitomi got up, inhaled deeply and squinted her eyes shut. Van cocked an eyebrow.

            "A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" she bellowed, and toppled over in endless laughter, "that was really fun," she said, wiping the tears away from her face. Van starred, his mouth was open a little, and his eyebrow was still cocked.

            "C'mon, you should try it with me."

            Van shook his head, "I'll pass."

            "No, really, it's fun. It'll make you laugh really hard, I'm telling you."

            "No thanks, Hitomi," Van continued to stare at her.

            "Come on! No one is listening! Just act like a dumbass once in your life!"

            Van paused, and looked at her pathetically.

            "I'll even do it with you, ready?"

            Van nodded, and they both inhaled at the same time.

            "A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

            The two of them burst out in a real laughter, Van grabbed the table for support, and put his tea down, as he had almost dropped it.

            "A HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!"

            Hitomi was laughing hysterically, and fell down to the ground, hunched over, holding her stomach. Van's grin stayed on his face for a long time. The laughing stopped, but both of them were still grinning.

            "Don't you just feel so much better?" 

            "I guess," he chuckled. Hitomi got up and began to walk out, still chuckling.

            "Hitomi?"

            Hitomi leaned back in.

            "Huh?"

            "Thanks," he smiled.

            "Oh," she laughed, "it was nothing, what are friends for, huh?"

            "…"

            Hitomi walked out the kitchen door.

            "…friends…"

            ~*oOo*~

            As Hitomi walked over to the waiting room where everyone was gathered, the aura was suddenly darkened. Hitomi sat next to Gaddess who leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

            "Any word on Allen?"  
  


            "Nope. Millerna's just in there all by herself. I guess she's handling it pretty well. It's been almost two hours."

            Hitomi sighed, hoping for the best. It was a few minutes later that Van walked in the room. Merle's head perked up instantly.

            "VAN-SAMA!" she yelled, startling the quiet environment. Merle bounced into Van's arms, and hugged him tightly.

            Silence fell again.

            Hitomi starred at the door, as if willing it to open, and Millerna to come out and say everything was alright.  But Hitomi thought the chances would be far too slim. It was only then that the door handle turned, and out came Millerna, standing in the threshold looking exhausted. Blood stained her apron. She smiled wearily. Everyone in the room stood up.

            "Is the boss alright?" Gaddess asked eagerly. Millerna nodded.

            "He's okay."

            There was a sigh of relief in the room, and Hitomi put a hand to her chest, closing her eyes. Millerna looked down a little bit.

            "He's still unconscious from the anesthetic, but he'll be okay," Millerna added. She fell to the ground, fainting. Gaddess and Tio launched themselves forward to her aid, and Hitomi peered inside the room where Millerna was operating. Hitomi saw Allen, who was sleeping, covered in a blanket.

~*oOo*~

            Freid's merchant convoy drifted through the air. The wet fields below her showed the reflection of the convoy as it moved passed. Van watched as the world slowly moved pass. Gaddess walked up beside him, peering out of the same window.

            "It's a good thing we'll be getting into Freid easily," he commented.

            Van turned to him.

            "Why?"

            "Because of Millerna's elder sister, Marlene. Marlene was married off to Freid's ruler, the Duke of Freid. She died and left behind a son. So now that Millerna's coming with us, we'll be let in easily."

            "It's hard to get into Freid?"

            "Oh. Yeah. But seriously, security got tightened up because of Zaibach. Zaibach's been taking over country and country lately, and Freid's afraid – as they should be."

            "Right," Van whispered.

            "Now approaching the Freidish gate," called one of Allen's men. Hitomi watched as the Freid convoy drifted in, watching the ground below her.

~*oOo*~

            A large gong sounded, and monks dressed in yellow cloth lined the walls of the throne room, bowing to the prince of Freid. The curtain to the throne itself was lifted, to reveal Van, Millerna, Hitomi and Gaddess kneeling.

            "The third princess of Austuria, Millerna Sara Aston has arrived," Voris, Chid's most trusted advisor, announced. Slowly Millerna lifted her head to see a young boy of blonde dressed in elegant clothing.

            "You must be tired from your journey," he childish voice said, "as the ruler of Freid, I welcome you to the kingdom of Freid."

            Millerna smiled.

            "Chid? Is that you Chid?" she asked, a smile growing on her face.

            "Yes. It's so wonderful to see you once again, Aunt Millerna," he said, a child-like smile on his face. Hitomi looked at Chid, noting his child-like features. _How sad…_Hitomi thought, _he's so young, and yet he has such a big responsibility…geez, that must really suck. _

            "You've grown into quite a young man, Chid. I hardly recognized you," Millerna said, playfully to her nephew. Hitomi was shocked at how young he was.

            "You were so small the last time I saw you," Millerna chuckled a little. Chid's expression became sad as he looked down at his mother's ring he had on his hand.

            "Aunt Millerna? I hear that Allen Shezar also arrived with you this afternoon."

            _He's so young, yet he sounds like he's…Van's age. And Van's only 18. I remember Balgus told me…he's got to be…only six. Only six years old, and he sounds like he's 18. _

_            …he looks like Allen…my god, he looks so much like Allen…Why?_

            "Is that him beside you?" Chid asked, motioning towards Van. Van looked up, then back down again.

            "When she was alive, mother told me many stories about him. She said that Allen Shezar was the greatest swordsman in Gaea and could be found in Austuria. The invincible knight. The gallant guymelef pilot. I've always hoped to meet him."

            Voris cut in.

            "Your highness, you are mistaken," he smiled, "this is Van Slanzar de Fanel, the reigning king of Fanelia."

            "Oh, I understand. My deepest heartfelt apologies, Fanelia. I most humbly welcome you to Freid. Please feel free to think of my country as your own."

            "Thank you," he replied, "I am sincerely thankful to have Freid's friendship.

            "Um, if I may," Chid suddenly asked Voris. 

            "Yes, your highness?"

            "Who is the young lady that sits next to Aunt Millerna?"

            Voris cocked his head, looking at her staff and her bag.

            "Why, I don't know. Young lady," he called to Hitomi. Hitomi looked up, wondering what she should say. Van looked at her, and nodded, as if giving her the okay that Freid would do nothing with her secret. Hitomi stood up.

            "Um, yes?" Hitomi asked.

            "What is your name? The duke of Freid wishes to know."

            "Oh, um…my name's Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki and I'm…um…" Hitomi stopped, looking at Van for support. Van stood up.

            "This is the goddess from the Mystic Moon."

            There was an awkward silence in the room, and Chid bowed instantly.

            "My lady goddess," he said.

            Hitomi waved her hands in the air.

            "Oh no, forget the formalities, just call me Hitomi," she smiled.

            Chid shook his head.

            "That wouldn't be polite," he said as he stood back up again, "but if you insist Hitomi. It is a pleasure to finally see the much-talked about goddess. I heard that you had descended on Gaea not to long ago. Aunt Millerna? Where may I ask is Allen now?"

            "Allen? Well…"

            Hitomi looked down, trying to subside the twinge of guilt.

~*oOo*~

            Everyone was gathered around Allen, who was laying down on a bed. Chid watched Allen sleep, waiting for him to wake up.

            "He should come around about now," Millerna insisted to everyone. Chid looked down, as if suddenly depressed.

            "It's hard to belief that Allen would fall in battle…I should have known have known there were no such things as invincible knights…they were just fairy tales my mother told me…"

            Hitomi looked at him, shaking her head.

            "No, no, they're true. Allen is a wonderful swordsman. You shouldn't look down on him like that. He's really something else, you know?" she smiled. Chid looked at her. Van opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Allen suddenly winced, and opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Chid.

            "Allen!" Hitomi grinned. Millerna breathed a sigh of relief. All of the crusade crew rejoiced.

            "He's okay!"

            "Damn, boss, you really scared us!"

            "Alright, way to go, Boss!"

            Allen looked over, a sad expression on his face.

            "Hitomi, Millerna," he smiled, "Thank you."

            Hitomi shook her head.

            "No, Allen, don't thank me, thank Millerna. I'm the one who got you into this mess."

            "Now, Hitomi, don't talk like that. It wasn't your fault. You tried to protect Van and I, and for that I owe you my life. You did the right thing. Don't think less of yourself."

            Allen looked over at the blonde-haired prince. His eyes focused on his.

            "Allen, this is the new Duke of Freid, Prince Chid. His father passed away not to long ago."

            Allen focused on the ring, remembering his mother…remembering his mother all too well.

            "Allen?"

            "that…that ring...Prince Chid?"

            "So tell me, how do you feel Allen?"

            Allen struggled to get up, gasping for air as he did so. He gripped Chid's small fists.

            "Highness, you must listen! Zaibach is planning on attacking your country!"

            "They know we've run here with the goddess," Millerna quickly interjected. There was much murmuring and whispers in the room.

            "They will attack – very soon!" Allen suddenly hunched over in pain. Millerna put reassuring hands on his back.

            "Allen…"

            "Prince Chid."

            Chid looked up at the raven-haired king.

            "Allen left his country, but also sacrificed his honor to warn you of this coming danger. What your mother told you was no lie. Allen is a true knight."

            Chid looked back over at Allen.

            "Allen…" he smiled.

~*oOo*~

            "I still don't believe it," Voris shook his head, as he talked to Van, Hitomi, Millerna and Gaddess, "why would Zaibach attack us? They've been long time allies with Austuria…"

            "If you interrogate that Zaibach prisoner, I'm sure he can tell you," Van suggested.

            "They've taken a prisoner?" Hitomi asked.

            "Yes. He was the one you took down with your magic, remember?" Van told her. Hitomi tried to think back to the dragonslayer she had defeated.

            "I think I remember, now…"

            "Indeed, we've already made arrangements."

            "Arrangements?"

            "We plan to interrogate him. He's a stubborn one…" Voris sighed.

            Hitomi looked down, still trying to remember that dragon slayer.

~*oOo*~

            "The dragon had fled the field," Folken commented later that day, when the Zaibach vione floated through the sky. He set his wine glass down on the table.

            "Heh, do tell," Dilandau spat sarcastically.

            "Along with the goddess…and the prisoner."

            Dilandau rolled his eyes, and got up, the chair scrapping the floor, sighing.

            "There is nothing to worry about. Dalet is one of _my _men. He'd sooner die then talk."

            "Perhaps. But don't forget that Freid has Placktu."

            "Who's that?" Dilandau cocked an eyebrow.

            "Placktu is…a priest of hypnotic suggestion. He can use those techniques to extract information from the deepest recesses of the mind. We've received word that he's on his way to Freid as we speak," Folken said bitterly. Dilandau's eyes widened.

            "What!? This is _not _acceptable. We have to kill him before he reaches the castle! He'll _ruin _our plans!"

            "Exactly. So here's what I propose. We go, launch a sneak attack on the airship, and destroy him before he reaches the castle. That way we may able to push the blame. Dalet's been trained that way, has he not?"

            "Ah, I see," a malicious smile crept on his face. Dilandau looked to the side as if thinking about the plan.

            "That _idiot-_" 

            Miguel punched a hand into the wall of his dorm. All of the dragon slayers met in Gatti and Dalet's dorm that evening. The rain pounded on the windows of their dorm, as Miguel, Chesta, Guimel, Viole, and Gatti himself sat. The night was quiet. Miguel rubbed his fist cursing to himself.

            "They're gonna kill him," Gatti whispered to himself.

            "Dalet can't die, but the little narcissist bastard's gonna spill," Miguel spat out. Gatti rubbed his forehead.

            "You're probably right," he sighed, "and then they'll kill him. They've got Placktu, remember?"

            "Yes," Chesta bitterly spoke.

            "Well, that's the end of us," Miguel said sarcastically, "we can say good-bye to our dragon slaying career."

            "Just hang on, Miguel. It's not over yet," Gatti spoke, his eyes fixated on the rain outside his window.

            "Dalet won't go down without a fight."

            Silence.

~*oOo*~

            Night brought the twinkling stars once again. Hitomi looked over Freid's balcony, watching the silent village afar. 

            "Hitomi?"

            Hitomi turned around, watching the Princess walk up to her.

            "Huh? Oh, hey Millerna."

            Millerna walked over and stood over the balcony beside her.

            "Hitomi?"

            "…yes?" Hitomi replied.

            "I know…I know I haven't been very nice to you…"

            Hitomi was inwardly laughing.

            _Oh yeah, NOW she apologizes. Maybe it's because she knows I'll kick her ass because I'm the all powerful goddess, _Hitomi thought mischievously.

            "and?" Hitomi grinned a little.

            Millerna sighed.

            "C'mon, don't make this harder for me than it already is!"

            Hitomi subsided her small laughter.

            "What?"

            "Well…I'm sorry about messing up your uniform," Millerna apologetically looked at Hitomi's attire. Hitomi shook her head.

            "I like it, don't worry about it. You're a good seamstress."

            "Really? You really like it?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well good, I'm glad. Let's be friends, okay?"

            Hitomi shook her hand. Millerna let go and looked at the mystic moon above her. She looked over at the emerald-eyed goddess.

            "I'm tired, so if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed. Good night, Hitomi," Millerna bowed a little, and walked away, disappearing into her room. Hitomi turned her gaze towards to the mystic moon again, and let out a sigh. She shook her head.

            "Women's intuition, I suppose…"

            Hitomi cocked her head from side to side.

"Will I ever get home?" she asked tired, to no one in particular.

            "Hey."

            Hitomi whirled around, seeing Van, who walked up to her, half-smiling. 

            "Hi, Van."

            Van leaned over the balcony, his grin fading.

            "Really is pretty, huh?" Hitomi interjected, but Van didn't respond. Hitomi cocked an eyebrow.

            "You know, you really don't know how to start a conversation, do you?"

            Van closed his eyes, annoyed.

            "I'm just admiring the Mystic Moon in peace, is all," he snapped.

            "Whatever," Hitomi said silently.

            For a time, Hitomi and Van said nothing, and the wind only whistled through the trees, blowing the clouds through the evening sky. Hitomi shivered a little, but said nothing. 

            "Hey, Van?"

            Van didn't turn around to face her, only kept starring up at the sky.

            "Who's the prisoner? Does he have a name?"

            "You know Hitomi, I don't have the slightest idea."

            "How's Escaflowne working?"

            "It's fine," he said casually. He looked over, and noticed Hitomi didn't say anything more, but only starred up at the sky.

            "…How…how do you think your friend's doing?" he asked. Hitomi burst out laughing.

            "See!? See? Now THAT'S a good way to start a conversation!" Hitomi chuckled.

            Van chuckled a little. Hitomi stopped laughing. Van turned to her again.

            "Hitomi?"

            "Yeah?"

            "…nevermind," he shook his head.

            "What?"

            "Nothing."

            "What?"  
  


            "Nevermind, Hitomi," Van said, raising his voice.

            "Tell me!"

            "Nothing!" he shouted.

            "C'mon! That's not fair! You can't do that to me! TELL ME!"

            "_Nevermind!" _Van turned around angrily.

            Hitomi paused, pouting, Van's back turned to her.

            "Oh, I think someone's a little grouchyyyyyy…I think someone needs a naaaaaaap…"

            Giving up, Van sighed, and turned around.

            "I was going to ask you when you could teach me your power."

            "…oh." 

            Hitomi looked to the side quickly, flashing a shade of magenta.

            "Well, when would you like to?"

            "As soon as I can."

            "Alright…soon, then," Hitomi nodded.

~*oOo*~

            "Heh, that's the ship, alright," Dilandau grinned, watching the chip carrying Placktu move across a narrow valley. He turned to his dragonslayers.

            "Alright, Miguel, you move in and destroy it. The rest of you stand by."

            Miguel let out a sigh, and contacted Gatti through his guymelef.

            "Hey, man…why was I ordered to do this? You're the best one out of all of us…"

            "Relax, take it easy. All you've got to is just take it out like it was some smaller melef, alright? Just take it easy."

            "Right. Thanks, Gatti," Miguel clicked out and flew forward, flying silently behind the airship. Gatti drew a breath, hoping he wouldn't screw it up. There was a sudden explosion, letting Gatti know he had hit it. Quickly, Miguel and the other dragonslayers whizzed off into the night, making sure no one saw them. Gatti looked back at the ship.

            "I just saved your ass, Dalet…"

~*oOo*~

            "I can't believe you chased after me like that," Allen commented on Millerna, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. The only light in the room was the moonlight shinning through the window. Millerna smiled.

            "I know what you were thinking."  
  


            "What?"

            "You knew that Zaibach would eventually attack Austuria, and not just Freid, although Father doesn't think so. But don't worry. Father will understand that someday. He'll understand that you love Austuria more than anyone."

            Allen closed his eyes, and looked towards the window.

~*oOo*~

            "Get up."

            The morning dawn rose over the horizon. Colors of magenta, orange, and yellow faded through the window, on Hitomi's eyes. She felt a gentle nudge.

            "Hitomi. Get. Up."

            Van nudged her again, this time shaking her. Hitomi let out a groan.

            "Nooo…" Hitomi turned over and grabbed her pillow, and Van grabbed the sheets, yanking them off of her body. Hitomi shivered.

            "Go away…" she moaned.

            "Get up! You've got to teach me how to do this! And I've got to train you!"

            Realizing who it was, Hitomi opened her eyes.

            "_Train me? What the hell's this about? _What the hell, Van! When I said soon, I didn't mean _butt crack of dawn _soon!"

            "Too bad. Stop whining and get up, you've got work to do. C'mon."

            Van grabbed her pillow and yanked it, pulling Hitomi off the floor onto the ground.

            "Oh okay, that's it,' Hitomi grumbled and lifted herself off of the ground and stood up at Van, her tired eyes glaring in annoyance. 

            "_WHAT!?" _she hissed.

            "Let's go, c'mon," Van motioned, and walked out the door. Hitomi let out a scream of frustration.

            "You are such a jackass!" she hissed again, her voice groggy. She marched out of her room, following Van.

~*oOo*~

            "WHAT THE!?" Hitomi glared, "Van, what the hell is she doing here?"

            Merle smiled evilly.

            "I was worried about him behind alone with _you. _That's why I'm here."

            "Merle, please."

            "But Van-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

            Hitomi rolled her eyes, and waved a hand of dismissal.

            "Whatever, let her stay, it doesn't matter. Here," Hitomi took off her pendant, and tossed the ruby gem over to Van, who caught it. He let it dangle in front of him. 

            "Okay. The first thing you have to do is picture what you want to find in your mind."

            "Alright."

            "And then when you know what you're looking for, the pendant swings in that direction. I don't know how well this is going to work…"

            "Why?"

            "Well…you don't have my gift."

            "…just do it for me."

            "Alright um…what can I find?"

            "Merle."

            "WHAT?" Merle looked around.

            "Merle, we're playing hide-and-go-seek. Go hide."

            "Oh, okay!"  
  
            Merle bounded off, her tail swishing behind her. Hitomi closed her eyes, and Merle ran behind several bushes.

            "What her…she'll make an ass of herself…" Merle giggled to herself.

            "Alright now watch. I'm going to picture Merle in my mind. The pink hair…the fuzzy tail…the annoying personality…the poor excuse for a dress…and what is up with that nose?"

            Merle's eye twitched.

            "Oh, that is so it," she whispered from behind the bush, "when I'm done with this, I am taking that bitch down…"

            With Voris at his side, Chid overlooked the three of them in the courtyard. Voris looked with curiosity, and Chid looked up at his advisor.

            "What do you think they're doing?"

            "Who knows."

            "You have to REALLY concentrate," Hitomi added, as her eyes were closed, "the pendant should swing…"

            Wearily, and steadily, the pendant swung in a certain direction.

            Hitomi pointed her finger towards an area of the bush.

            "Merle should be right there."

            "Yeah, like I'm gonna stand up," Merle mumbled from behind the bush.

            "Merle!" Van scolded. Merle jumped up.

            "Eh, right here, Van-samaaaaa!!"

            Chid gawked in amazement, and ran down the steps. Voris laughed and followed the young prince, walking down the stairs.

            "Hitomi! Hitomi, that was amazing! How did you do it!?" asked an excited Chid as he ran up to her. Hitomi looked down upon him, laughing a little. As she was about to say something, Merle ran into her, purposely pushing her aside.

            "Don't pay any attention to Miss fortune-teller over here, she is weeeeeeeeeeird, how she can predict the future and all that. I mean she _is _the goddess…"

            "Cut it out, Merle!" Hitomi yelled at the little cat.

            "…you can predict the future?"

            "Well…eh…how to explain this?" Hitomi looked up at the sky then back down again.

            "When I read my tarot cards, I can see your future in my mind."

            "Amazing! Not even Placktu can do _that_!"

            "Ah, well…" Hitomi giggled nervously.

            "Hitomi, can you tell me _my _fortune?"

            "Uh, well…"

            "Please, Hitomi?"

            "Sure, why not?" Hitomi gave up.

            "Lord Voris!"

            A soldier came running out.

            Voris turned, as the soldier looked troubled.

            "My lord, Placktu did not arrive this morning."

            Voris furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

            "What happened?"

            "It's believed that Placktu was assassinated on his way here. I'm very sorry," the soldier bowed. Chid looked crushed.

            "What do we do now, Voris?"

            "Not to worry, highness."

            Voris lifted his head up to Hitomi, who was looking up at the sky, humming a song and bobbing her head to the beat, off in la-la land.

            "Lady Hitomi?"

            Hitomi shook her head, coming back into reality.

            "What?"

            'I ask you, Chikara Tenshino. Please interrogate the prisoner."

            "…Me?"

            "Yes. You have the same techniques, do you not?"

            "I've never—"

            Voris shook his head.

            "We'll tell you what to ask him. Please, do this for us goddess," Voris bowed, as did Chid. Hitomi looked back at Van, who only shrugged.

            "…I'll do it."

            _I can finally know who the prisoner is!_

~*oOo*~

            Dalet sat on the ground of the dungeon he was thrown into. He gritted his teeth angrily, but silently. He was sitting up, casually leaning against the wall, tossing a rock he had found on the dungeon's floor up and down. He stopped, when he heard footsteps coming from outside.

            "Shit…" he mumbled.

            Not only had those Freidish soldiers taken away his sword, but he would spill…without even knowing it. The truth would come out, and Dilandau wouldn't be happy.

            However, a familiar voice caught his ear. That of Hitomi's.

            "I don't know about this—" 

            "Not to worry, we'll walk you threw it."

            Dalet furrowed his eyebrows and craned his neck to get a glimpse of who was coming in. Hitomi walked through the doorway, her nervous jade eyes looking in back of her at Van. Voris followed behind. Hitomi looked down at her tarot cards. She looked at Voris before taking a deep breath.

            "Alright, so…"

            Hitomi turned her head, making eye contact with Dalet, who only grinned.

            "My, my, my," he said sarcastically, "who do we have here? If it isn't the little bitch that set fire to our floating fortress."

"That'll be enough, you Zaibach pissant," Voris venomously spoke to him.

"A pleasure to see you again, Miss goddess. Where my I ask is Placktu, hm?" 

Dalet's tone was nothing but bitter. Hitomi gulped, looking frightened.

            "Oh my god," was all she could say.

            "Oh, you remember who I am? Yes, you should," he grinned.

            Hitomi heart skipped a beat.

            _I…I'm not who you think!_

_            You ARE!_

_            Hitomi looked nervously back at her staff, and back at Dalet, who whistled for more dragonslayers to come._

            "Placktu is dead," Voris stated bluntly, bringing Hitomi back from her flashback.

            "Oh…I see," Dalet pretended to act surprised, but only looked sarcastic. He's cold, icy-blue eyes looked at Hitomi once again.

            "So? You're going to interrogate me? Go ahead, what are you waiting for? Ask away," he's pithy smile faded and become a tired frown.  

~*oOo*~

            A/N: Okay, so before you start throwing tomatoes at me because I cut it short, I want to make my notes!

~*Reviews*~

Yugismpuzzle: YAAAAY! A new reader! Thanks for reviewing!

Macky: Yes, Merle's a wimp…for now. ^_~

Jossi-31: Oh, thanks for reviewing again! Well, Hitomi doesn't like Allen in that way. She looks up to him as a father-figure, and that's really it. I didn't like the whole 'falling in love with someone who's like twice your age' deal. *cough* PEDOPHILE *cough*

Alright, that's it for Part 10! Thanks for reviewing everyone!


	11. Vision XI

A/N: Hey everyone! Just a quick blurb before the chapter again! Well, Jossi-31 has requested a list of names, and just for the hell of it, I'll throw in their personalities as well. So here ya go!

Hitomi Kanzaki, 16: The legendary Chikara Tenshino. Your natural spunky, average, rebellious teenager. Doesn't take crap from anyone, a little on the immature side and can be a real airhead, but knows what's right and can stand up for what she believes in. 

Van Fanel, 18: The rash, quiet king of a fallen kingdom. Has an EXTREMELY bad temper, and likes to keep to himself. Although he may seem cold and harsh at times, he means well.

Allen Shezar, 25: The gallant knight of Austuria. Loyal, and wise. Hitomi looked up to him as the father she never had. Brave, dashing, and quite the ladies man.

Merle, 14: Loud, and hyper. Van's childhood friend. She's protective and can be annoying and clingy, but she still loves her Van-sama.

Millerna Aston, 22: A strong-willed youth. Stubborn, she doesn't want to give up. Idealistic, she wishes for adventure from her restraining royal life.

There's obviously more characters, but I didn't include the minor ones, and the ones that become major have been mentioned, so their personalities haven't been revealed. Onto part XI!

OoOoOoOo _The Vision of Escaflowne _oOoOoOoO

                        Vision XI: Deception 

~*oOo*~

            "What are you waiting for? Ask away," he smiled.

            Hitomi gulped, looking back at Voris. One by one she laid her tarot cards down in front of her on the ground, and Dalet watched with amusement. His straightened shoulder length hair fell forward as his head tilted downward at the cards, watching Hitomi's movement.

            "Okay…I'm gonna do this just like they do it on T.V…" she whispered to herself, "what's your name?"

            "My name? Dalet Meridian."

            "Age?"

            "I'm 17."

            "Date of birth?"

            "Silver, 23rd moon."

            "Uh…"

            "December 23rd, you twit. Brainless Mystic moon people…"

            "I knew that!"

            Voris glared.

            "Behave."

            Dalet sneered at Chid's advisor and turned to Hitomi again.

            "Hobbies?"

            Silence. Everyone looked at Hitomi strangely.

            "_What?_ Don't look at me like that!"

            "Next question," Van sighed.

            "What's your rank?"

            "Third-in-command."

            "Okay…so, what were you doing on the night when you assaulted Escaflowne?"

            "Stopping you from taking over Freid and falling through with your plans to overthrow Austuria."

            Everyone starred wide-eyed at Dalet, who only smiled.

            "Well, why don't you ask the goddess herself? She was involved, that's the sole reason we've been trying to hunt her down."

            Voris looked over at Hitomi, who sighed.

            "C'mon, who are you gonna believe? Some narcissist jackass or me?"

            "I resent that comment," Dalet seethed.

            "Yeah, I hope you did," Hitomi snapped.

            "Continue, Hitomi," came the response.

            "Whatever," she mumbled, "so tell us the full story."

            "Well, Master Dilandau orders us to find the dragon and goddess," he said casually, "that is, you and him," he motioned to Hitomi and Van. 

            "So we fly out on a route to Freid and we find you, and decide to assault you because we know what you're up to."

            Hitomi flipped over the card.

            _HAH! I knew it. He's lying already! Look at that! The tower. That must me he's breaking up inside…he's trying to think of good story to fool Voris!_

            "And what may I ask is our plan?"

            Hitomi casually flipped over the card.

            "You'll use your power to create a rebellion in Freid, just as you did in Austuria not too long ago. You see, because the two countries would be facing such complications, due to you and the dragon toying with things, _Allen Shezar _would come into the picture and take the throne to Austuria. Quite simple, really," Dalet explained.

            The card was face up. World. 

            _Something's trying to take over the world alright. _

            She looked over at the other cards.

            _A great force is trying to overthrow Gaea, and establish a new ruler. That's what Zaibach's after? A new order? With the help of me…_Hitomi pondered.

            "Yeah, quite simple. Too bad it's all a figment of your imagination. Here's YOUR plan. You and your stupid little empire want to throw Gaea into a new order. So you start out by destroying Fanelia, and then you capture Van for some unknown reason, and now you're after me. So we rescue Van and THEN you attack us right outside of Freid. And since _you're _the ones trying to throw Gaea into a new order, you won't be able to do this without _my _help, correct?"

            Dalet cocked an eyebrow.

            _She's pithy._

            Hitomi lifted a card.

            "So, this is the card that determines all. It'll determine which story is true and which isn't. Ready? Start praying," Hitomi said sarcastically. She flipped the card over, and both her and Van gasped in horror.

            The blade of the sword of guidance was pointed at them. Chid looked as though a brick had fallen out of the sky and hit him. He looked helplessly over at Hitomi.

            "Hitomi…how could you do? It…it had to be a lie!"

            Hitomi could do nothing but stare at Van, who only had look of anger on his face.

            "IT'S A LIIIIIIIIEEEEE!!!"

~*oOo*~

            "I brought you your lunch, Allen," Millerna piped in, carrying a tray with food on it to Allen's room, walking through the threshold of the door. She set it down on the nightstand, and sat at the edge of his bed. Allen weakly opened his eyes.

            "Where's Hitomi?" he whispered. Millerna's eyes became worried.

            "They said she's going to interrogate the prisoner. She seemed a little nervous about it."

            "No…Hitomi? She's going to interrogate the prisoner?"

            "Yes, that's what Voris was saying."

            "…something's not right. I've got a bad feeling about this…"

            "She had to do it. Placktu's airship was destroyed on the way here. They suspect it's Zaibach."

~*oOo*~

            "Let us out of here!"

            "You jackasses!"

            "Shallow! You're all shallow!"

            The Crusade crew had been shoved into a single cell, and some of the members were shouting curses at the soldiers, and had their arms through the bars of the cells.

            "C'mon you bald bastards!"

            "That's enough!" 

            The soldier snapped, giving them all a death glare.

            "Oh, what? That one hit home? _BALD!_"

            The curses and name-calling never came to an end.

~*oOo*~

            "Let go of me! I didn't DO anything!" 

            Hitomi's arms were tired behind her back as she walked, struggling and fidgeting within the Freidish soldier's grip. His grip tightened, making Hitomi yelp.

            "Not so hard!" she yelled at the soldier, who only ignored her. The soldier threw her into a cell, where she fell on the hard, cold floor. She got back up, holding the bars of the prison with fury.

            "What the _hell _is your problem!? There's got to be a mistake! I-I just read it wrong!"

            Van grunted a little as the soldier pushed him in as well.

            "Your making a huge mistake," Van said through clenched teeth. Voris looked at them and shook his head, walking away. Chid looked at them with sadness in his eyes.

            "How could you, Hitomi?"

            Chid walked away. Hitomi poked her head out through the bars, her fists still clenched on the bars.

            "Hey, wait! Prince Chid! C'mon!"

            Hitomi sighed, and hung her head, pulling it back in. She walked back into a corner, sat down, and folded her knees up, her head back down.

            "That bastard's lying," her voice quavered. Hitomi stifled her tears.

            "He's lying. Why doesn't anyone see that?"

            Van was sitting down silently, his leg propped up and his arm hanging over his knee. He looked over, watching the brown-haired Hitomi sniffle and subside her tears, muttering to herself. He furrowed his eyebrows, and stood up, punching his fist into the wall, cursing out loud. 

            "I'm sorry," she whispered.

            He shook his head.

            "Don't be."

            He slid down, sitting on the prison floor.

            "It's not your fault."

            "…it's not?"

            "No. Of course not. If anything, I should be apologizing."

            "…you?"

            "I promised I'd get you back to the Mystic moon, remember?"

            Hitomi wiped the tears away from her face.

            "Thanks," she sniffled.

            "Hey, you wanna laugh out loud again?" she smiled a little, her nose running.

            "I don't think that's going to help," he sighed.

            "Boy, what kind of person am I? I messed up so many times."

            Van looked over at her.

            "I tried to save you and Allen, but I passed out and was more trouble to you. And then I went out and used my magic and got Allen into some deep shit. And now this. I read the tarot wrong. I wasn't paying attention," he voice got weak, and her jade eyes quavered. She shook her head.

            "No, I'm not going to cry."

            She wiped her tears away.

            "I'm going to be strong," she muttered.

            "Scared?" 

            Hitomi looked at Van, her eyes watering again.

            "What?"

            "Are you scared?"

            "…yes," she weakly managed to say.

            "I'm very scared. I was always told myself…don't give up, be strong. But…But I…" Hitomi stopped.

            Van nodded his head slowly

            All of the sudden, Van felt Hitomi's body fling onto his in a warm embrace, and felt her face as she burst into silent tears. Her head was buried in his chest, and her arms were around his neck. For a minute, Van starred with semi-wide eyes. But the only thing he could do as the moment was let her hug him. His gloved hands found her arms and there they rested.

~*oOo*~

            Allen sat up, his eyes full of concern. Millerna helped him up, as his wounds were not completed healed. His blonde hair toppled over in back of him, and Millerna but a hand to his shoulder.

            "You should lie back down. Those wounds aren't healed, yet, Allen," Millerna cautioned.

            The mole man had his ear to the doorway, eavesdropping. A curious Merle came and sat down next to him, suddenly.

            "Whatcha doin'?" she said in an overly loud voice.

            The mole man yelped in surprise and scampered to his feet. Merle shrugged and opened the door, casually.

            "Allen, where's Van and Hitomi?"

            "Hitomi and Van are interrogating the prisoner."

            Merle walked in, her hands behind her back. She cocked her head.

            "There's something strange going on. I know…" Merle trailed off. Suddenly, the door flung open, and several swords were pointed in their direction. Millerna stood up in confusion.

            "Traitors of Austuria," Voris glared, shaking his head, "the prisoner tells the truth of your plans," he finished.

            "W-what plans?" Merle screeched in horror.

            "What are you talking about? This is pure insanity," seethed Allen, who clutched his side.

            "On your feet," yelled one of the soldiers to Allen, and Millerna helped him out of bed. One of the soldiers came around and grabbed Merle's tiny hands, locking them behind her back. She hissed, cat-like and the soldier, not that he cared. Allen slowly lifted himself out of bed.

            "This _must _be a mistake."

            "I doubt the goddess's cards will lie," Voris said firmly. Allen's eyes burned with fury.

~*oOo*~

            "VAN-SAMA!"

            Merle glomped her Lord Van as Allen and Millerna walked in the cell as well, the solider closing the door behind them. Merle brushed her cheek against his.

            "How could they do this to you!?" 

            Merle put on a pout like face, and frowned, sitting next to him. Hitomi was off in the corner, silent. She rose to her feet, and leaned against the cold, stone walls. 

            "I take it that the interrogation didn't go well, did it?" Millerna piped in. Hitomi looked at her with sorry eyes and looked back down, not wanting to do with anything with the word "Gaea" in it. She slid down again, and was silent again.

            "So, they're going to the prisoner go?" Millerna asked Van. Van nodded. Hitomi suddenly had a wide grin on her face, and she looked up again, the grin gone, but she was better then she was. She was biting her lip. Hard.

            Van looked over at Hitomi form, and looked away.

            "Voris told us that Austuria had placed a price on all of our heads," Allen muttered, while slouched over. Hitomi didn't flinch at the comment. It was almost as if she wasn't listening. Footsteps echoed through the prison, headed towards their cell. Chid looked sorrowful as he stood in front of the five of them. Hitomi raised her eyebrows.

            "I don't want to hear it," Van mumbled. Allen looked at him, as if wanting for him to say something.

            "Allen, I believed in you. But I suppose it was only because of what mother told me."

            Allen's eyes became soft.

            "Sometimes it takes more courage to believe in someone then to fight them."

            Chid cocked his head, in curiosity. Hitomi blinked as she felt a chill go up her spine. Allen and Chid were connected somehow.

            ~*oOo*~

            Hitomi awoke on a hard floor, not knowing she had fallen asleep. Time seemed to pass slowly in a cell like this. What was going to happen was beyond her, but everything seemed as though it were in slow motion. The dungeon was far into the basement, and she didn't know if it was night or day. Only the torched cracked and flickered. 

She looked over at Van, who seemed to be sleeping, and Merle who was cuddled next to him, asleep. For a minute, she wondered if they had let Dalet go yet…Everyone was asleep, including Millerna and Allen. She got up, and stretched a little. She heard footsteps coming through the hallway. Instantly she sat up. The serious face of Voris met her.

"You're going to undergo an interrogation," he said bluntly, waking everyone up, their eyelids slowly moving. 

"What's going on?" Van said, have angry, have concerned.

"Undergo an interrogation," Hitomi muttered, and stood up.

"Whatever. I've got nothing to hide."

Voris nodded.

"Good."

"While you're wasting your time with this, Zaibach could be preparing to attack you right this minute."

            "We'll see about that."

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi sat in a rather large room, across from Voris. She looked up at the ceiling. The structure led up into a tunnel like ceiling, and at the very top was a barred gate, at which Hitomi could see the mystic moon shining in, the moon in front of it. 

            "We have every right to turn you and the dragon to Zaibach, you do know this," Voris asked her. Hitomi nodded.

            "You'll regret. Go ahead, ask me anything."

            Hitomi turned her head, and saw Dalet, smiling casually at her from within a barred viewing room. Chid stood next to him. Hitomi glared, but inside, she was trembling. She willed herself not to be afraid.

            "We know that you're name is Hi-to-mi," Voris started, "is this correct?"

            "Yep," she answered confidentially.

            "We are also told that you are able to see through Zaibach's stealth cloaks, a feature on their guymelefs. Is this true?"

            Hitomi hesitates, unsure if she should answer this. Dalet was right there, and she knew that anything she said could effect herself and Van. She inhaled deeply.

            "Yes," she said, after a pause. Dalet grinned evilly again, Hitomi saw him out of the corner of her eye.

            "How are you able to do this?"

            Hitomi sighed again. Another question alike of the first.

            "I…I use my pendant…"

            "You have gift, do you not?"

            "…Yeah," Hitomi looked to the side, reluctant to answer.

            "The gift of sight, the power of the goddess. This is true."

            "Yes, we've already established that," Hitomi spat.

            She could feel Dalet's sharp eyes boring into her, trying to distract her, make her nervous. Hitomi refused to let him do so.

            "I want you to tell me what you were planning to do once you and your comrades conquered Austuria," Voris said in a stern voice. Hitomi gapped at him pathetically. _What the hell am I suppose to say? Yeah, if only that were true! _

            "…We aren't planning anything. At all," Hitomi tried to make her plea, and stood up, "Zaibach's going to attack you!"

            "She's a liar!" Dalet called from across the room.

            "SHUT-UP, YOU SON OF A—"

            Hitomi got up to go and harass him some more, but two of the guard restrained her and sat her back down.

            "Answer the question."

            "What am I suppose to say? We aren't planning anything! We're _innocent! _I-n-n-o-c-e-n-t!" Hitomi pointed to Dalet, "there's the culprit!"

            Voris sighed, frustrated.

            "I'm telling the truth! Just listen to me! I read the cards wrong! The sword of guidance pointed to us because we are the innocent ones! You took my word before! Why don't you take it now?"

            Dalet grinned in sheer amusement at her pathetic plea.

            "If you don't tell us, others will."

            "Yeah, they'd probably have to make it up as they go along."

            "What is your staff used for?"

            "What do you think?" Hitomi spat sarcastically.

            "Answer. The. Question," Hitomi was pushing Voris over the limit.

            "Magic. Magic I've just recently discovered, actually," she said thoughtfully.

            Dalet frowned, remembering her magic.

            "And you use this magic to attack these guymelefs?"

            "Yep."

            Hitomi looked over in the corner of her eye. Dalet was gone. She turned her head. Chid remained, starring forward, but Dalet was nowhere in sight.

            "Hey, where's…" Hitomi trailed off, and Voris turned his head, noticing the Dalet had vanished. Suddenly, Hitomi's breathing came to a halt. She lurched over, hugging her stomach, her eyes wide with fear. She found herself in the ruins of Freid. The fire burned everything, and guymelefs marched through, as if it was their territory now. The smoke choked her.

            "Lady Hitomi? Lady Hitomi!" Voris called. It was no use. Letting out an ear-piercing scream, Hitomi toppled over in a daze, not moving, not breathing.

~*oOo*~

            Hearing the scream, Van sat up, instantly. Merle and Millerna looked in the direction of where the scream came from. Soldiers came flying past the cells. Van grabbed the bars, and started to yell at some of the soldiers who came flying down the corridors. Finally, his arm snaked out through the bars, and caught one of the soldier's arms.

            "What was that scream!?" he asked eagerly.

            "It was your friend! Your friend is dead!"

            Van let go, in shock. Merle's ears dropped, and Millerna covered her mouth, gasping. Allen shook his head.

            "That's not right…" he mumbled.

            Chid came running the other way.

            "ALLEN! ALLEN!" he screamed, and stopped, gripping the bars of the cell with his little hands.

            "Hitomi! It's Hitomi she's—"

            "Please your highness! LET US OUT OF HERE! PLEASE!" Van begged.

            "I—"

Before anything could happen, Allen launched himself forward, and pulled out Merle's nail file. He grabbed Chid, and pointed the nail file to his neck through the bars. Voris ran after the young ruler, but only to find that his fate rested in the hands of Allen Shezar, or so he thought. He growled.

"Damn you…" he muttered.

"Let us out. Now," Allen commanded. The soldier did as he was told. Voris could only stare and grit his teeth. The soldier unlocked the door, and cunningly, Allen made his way out of the cell, not letting go of Chid for one second. When he was out of the cell, he picked him up, and Van, Merle, and Millerna made their way out as well. The four of them ran to the room where Hitomi was being interrogated. A group of soldiers had gathered around Hitomi's unmoving body.

Van starred in both a mixture of shock and horror.

Hitomi laid on the floor, her eyes wide open. Millerna and Van both rushed over to her side. Millerna took her shoulders and shook her violently, trying to will her back to life. Millerna shook her head in disbelief.

"Hitomi! Hitomi, wake-up! HITOMI!" 

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Millerna began to unbutton her sleeveless jacket, and placed one hand over the other on her chest. She began to give compressions to her, as her heart had stopped.

"What are you doing?" Van asked.

"I read this in one my books. I'm going to try and get her heart to start beating again!"

Van looked at Millerna and then at Hitomi's lifeless eyes.

_I think your wings are totally awesome. How could you possibly be a demon?_

_That's not any reason to hate anyone!_

_Come on, laugh with me! Just act like a dumbass once in your life!_

_I always told myself…I'd never give up. Never._

Van pushed Millerna aside, as she was becoming exhausted.

"Like this?" he asked, as he placed his hands over her chest.

"Yes. Push hard on her chest. Harder!"

Van began making compressions.

"In time your heartbeat!"

He listened to his heartbeat. He pushed, harder and harder, making Hitomi jolt at the impact of his compressions.

_You know what I like to do when I'm sad? I like to laugh out loud._

"YOU…AREN'T…DYING…ON…ME…YET!" he said, through each compression.

_It just makes me feel great when I act like an idiot…I hear my self, and I really laugh. And I forget how sad I am. I just laugh._

"Hitomi!" he whispered, still making several compressions. Everyone watched the intense action. The soldiers watched with curiosity. Millerna covered her mouth with her hands.

"Don't give up on us…c'mon, Hitomi, snap out of it,' Millerna begged. Merle cupped her hands in her own.

_You should always let your feelings out. It's good to do that. It's not good to keep your feelings inside of you. _

"HITOMI!"

_Let's be friends, okay?_

Suddenly, Hitomi blinked, and sat up instantly, coughing. Van caught her, and she leaned into him, coughing like mad. Van held her for a few minutes, closing his eyes, thanking whatever helped him save this girl's life.

"Hitomi, what happened?" Van said to her, as he held Hitomi's shaking form.

"Hitomi?"

"The destruction of Freid…there's…fire…."

Van furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

Hitomi sat up, and Van kept his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"Zaibach's going to stop at nothing! Dalet went back to Zaibach! He's gone, and now he's going to tell Zaibach all about me! Freid's going to be demolished by those guymelefs! I saw it!"

Van gazed angrily up at Voris.

"Where's the prisoner? He's gone, isn't he?" he asked bitterly. Voris's eyes were apologetic.

"On your feet!"

Two soldiers grabbed Allen as he threw Merle her nail-file. Chid looked up at Allen. He then turned to Hitomi.

"Hitomi, I'm sorry."

Hitomi shook her head, and looked up at Voris.

"We don't have time for apologies. Freid's going to be destroyed, and if we don't do something quick, bad things could result," Van cautioned.

Chid turned to Hitomi.

"Hitomi, I want you to find that dragonslayer."

Voris gasped.

"Prince! Have you taken leave of your senses!?"

"I trust Hitomi like I trust my mother."

Hitomi smiled.

"Van, will you come with me?"

"I have too," he sighed. Hitomi nodded.

"Thank you."

~*oOo*~

            Escaflowne lifted itself high up in the sky. Hitomi was held her pendant close to her, trying to figure out where the Dalet had run off to. His guymelef had to be near by. It was amazing how no one heard him leave. 

            "See anything, Hitomi?"

            "There's a tower!" she pointed in back of them. Van pulled the reigns of Escaflowne upward.

            "Alright!"

            Escaflowne cut through the night skies.

~*oOo*~

            Chid watched the gallant guymelef grow smaller and smaller.

            "They may just fly away, highness," Voris said to the young ruler.

            "I trust them Voris. I trust them as Allen does."

            Voris looked at Chid thoughtfully.

~*oOo*~

            Dalet flew his guymelef through the air. Fair enough, that bitch. That pithy little bitch. He'd pay her back some day when the dragonslayers finally kidnapped the little wench, which would be relatively soon. As soon as he got back to the vione, he'd report to Dilandau, and he wouldn't be mad either. 

            He created a ruckus, and got himself out of trouble without spilling any of their plans. But, needless to say, that bitch knew about it.

            Then again, he didn't really know Zaibach's plan, not that he cared really.

            Suddenly, he felt as though he were being followed.

~*oOo*~

            "There's the little bastard!" Hitomi yelled as she readied her staff.

            "FIRE!" she yelled, and summoned for a huge flame that ignited under Dalet's guymelef, making it fall from the sky and land at the base of the tower. He shifted his view. There, Esccaflowne flew, circling above. A few other Zaibach guymelefs came down with him. 

            "Dalet! Are you alright?"

            "Fine," he answered the dragonslayer bluntly.

            Chesta and Miguel began to follow Escaflowne through the sky, firing at will.

            "Hey, Van, now's a good time to put my power into action. Now, watch my do this, okay?"

            Van nodded, and made room for her to stand up. She took off her pendant, and let it dangle.

            "I'm picturing what I want in my mind!"  
  


            "In the middle of a battle you're suppose to do this?" Van asked, while dodging a few flame attacks.

            "You're going to have to!" came her response. She closed her eyes. The pendant swung, and she twirled her staff in front of her, pointing it at the invisible guymelef. Chesta, who was the one being pointed at, dropped his jaw.

            "Oh my—' before he could anything, a certain red guymelef came an intercepted the blast.

            "Dilandau-sama!" 

            Dilandau's red eyes locked on to Dalet's guymelef.

            "Dalet, we're going to have a little talk when we're finished with this fight," he claimed, bitterly. Dalet blinked in surprise. All of his fine work, and he was going to get punished.

            "And now, Miss goddess, it's time to play."

~*oOo*~

            "Hitomi, where's the next guymelef?"

            "Give me a second!"

            Hitomi closed her eyes once more, calling upon her powers. 

            "To the right!"

            To the right Escaflowne turned, slicing Miguel's guymelef in two. 

            "Down below!"

            Escaflowne's tail flipped in back and pushed the other guymelef back up again the wall. Dilandau's eyes burned with hatred.

            "I'm going to kill that bitch!" he screeched. Escaflowne came back down, and headed straight for Dilandau. Suddenly it stopped, as Dilandau held out this crima claw, sharp edge pointed at the two of them.

            "You," he rasped at Hitomi, "you keep getting in my way, you mystic moon BITCH!" 

            Hitomi glared back.

            "I'm TAKING YOU DOWN! FIRE!"

            The inferno was summoned. A flame ignited underneath Dilandau, and Escaflowne hovered back into the air, drifting higher and higher. Dilandau, seeing how they were making their get away, tried to lift his Alseides unit back up, but to no luck. He was stuck.

            "COWARD!" 

            Hitomi turned to him.

            "We're going back!? WHY?"

            "We can't handle them right now, we've got to back and tell them."

            "I guess your right," she said silently.

~*oOo*~

            The sun rose over Freid once again. For a time, everything seemed a peace once more. Hitomi and Van stood in front of Chid.

            "And so then he got back up, so we had to leave," Hitomi finished reluctantly.

            "It's all right. You're cleared."

            "REALLY?" Hitomi asked excitedly.

            "Yes. You came back. That's all the proof I needed."

            Voris nodded. Hitomi smiled at Van.

~*oOo*~

            SMACK!

            Dalet flew to the ground, his nose bleeding profusely.

            "How dare you!? You're a disgrace!"

            Dalet got to his feet.

            "Dilandau-sama, I—"

            "I WISH TO HEAR NO MORE!" the fierce general roared.

            Dalet stood to his feet and saluted once more. Outside of the throne room of the vione, Gatti, Miguel, and Chesta waited for him. Dalet stormed out, walking down the hallways.

            "How'd it go!?" Miguel called.

            "How well do you think it went?" spat Dalet, not even turning around.

            "Yeah, I was kind of excepting that."

            "It's that damned bitch. If we don't catch her soon, Lord Dilandau really might decapitate all of us. Even you, Gatti. You didn't fight today. How come?"

            Gatti walked away, shaking his head.

            "Gatti?"

~*oOo*~

A/N: I don't like this chapter very much…it was rushed…oh well, I hope you enjoyed it, though! Please review!

Cherry Dragon: I decided to be creative. Thanks for reviewing!

Jossi-31: I won't change her outfit unless I get an e-mail stating that I am unable to. Until then, her outfit will stay the same. Thanks for reviewing again!

Macky: You'll just have to read. ^_^

Thank you all for reviewing! You are really making me want to right more. I'm drawing closer and closer to a super exciting part that I know you'll all enjoy. This wasn't the greatest of chapters. But, I'll right better. It's late, I'm tired, and now, I'm going to go to bed. -_- Good night.

REVIEW!


	12. Vision XII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XII: Ominous Storm Clouds_

~*oOo*~

The vione dinner table was quiet that evening. Bowls of hot, steaming rice were served to Zaibach's finest, the dragonslayers. However, there were very few of them tonight. Dalet retreated early that evening to his quarters, and Gatti had wondered off somewhere. Miguel, Shesta, Guimel, and Viole sat; quietly eating the food they had been served. In the middle sat several bento boxes of a variety of foods.

Shesta didn't eat much. Miguel ate like he hadn't for days, and Guimel ate rationally. Viole grabbed some more teriyaki chicken from the bento box in front of him. 

Neither of them had said anything for a long time.

"Hey, does anyone know where Gatti is by the way?" Miguel asked, while stuffing his rice-filled chopsticks into his mouth. No one spoke. Miguel raised his eyebrows and took another serving of rice from his bowl.

"I take that as a no," Miguel muttered.

"What is _wrong _with that kid?" Viole said, cocking an eyebrow and leaning an elbow on the table while pushing his bowl of rice to the side.

"He's been acting funny lately," Chesta said quietly.

Miguel only shook his head.

"He's says it's nothing."

"…"

Silence.

"I highly doubt that," Guimel interrupted the silence.

"Oh, I know what this is about," Viole said thoughtfully, swirling his spoon around in his cup of hot tea.

"What?" They all said, turning to him.

"He met a girl, obviously," Viole grinned.

"…"

At that moment, Gatti walked in the door.

"Hey guys," he sat down.

Everyone fell silent. Gatti dished himself up some salad and rice.

"Why's everyone so quiet?"

Chesta snickered.

"Nothing," Guimel smiled.

Gatti pulled up a chair.

"I knew it, I missed something funny. You all heard Lord Folken singing in a high-pitched voice in the hallway or something," he grumbled.

"You didn't by any chance meet a girl when we all went out drinking the other night, did you?"

Gatti cocked an eyebrow. Everyone started laughing.

"You guys," he shook his head.

"It's just," Guimel started, "you've been acting so weird lately, so Viole's suggesting maybe you meet someone, or something," he finished. 

"Nothing of the sort. I don't have time for a girlfriend," Gatti rolled his eyes.

"Is that your lame excuse for you not being able to actually get one?"

"oooooh…." Everyone owed.

Gatti decked Miguel over the head.

"So how about that Dalet…" Viole shook his head. Gatti rolled his eyes again.

"What about that dumbass?"

"Stirred up quite a ruckus in Freid."

"How do you know that?" Gatti said with a mouth full of rice while Miguel dished up some more.

"That's what I heard. The other slayers keep passing it around. Said he was interrogated by the goddess herself. Said she read the tarot wrong. Dalet used it to his advantage. Almost got away, but then it backfired."

Gatti got quiet again.

"He's such a dumbass," laughed Miguel. 

"He's an awesome fighter, though. Have you seem him in action? Hot damn…" Guimel shook his head in disbelief. Gatti didn't notice that the subject had long changed. He was too deep in thought. For what seemed like eternity was only about 10 minutes or so.

"What do you think Gatti? Wasn't the raven-haired chick hot?"

Gatti shook his head.

"What?"

Everyone sighed.

"Man, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Gatti laughed.

"Nothing! You guys act like I'm sick, or something," Gatti smiled naturally.

Miguel sighed.

"You don't joke around like you used to, anyway," he muttered.

"Look, it's late. I should probably go to bed. You all should, too. We've got to get up early tomorrow. G'night," he let out a smile and small wave before leaving. Gatti left, and Miguel returned his attention to the dragonslayers.

"Gods, whatever," Miguel got up, shaking his head.

"That kid has some serious mood swings."

~*oOo*~

The Freidish gates had been entirely closed off. Hitomi was given the royal treatment, as was everyone else. The nicest room was awarded to Hitomi. Van slept in a room across. 

Bored, Hitomi decided to do a little exploring. She walked slowly across the stone pathway into the courtyard, where there was a beautiful lake. Freid had very much reminded her of the Forbidden City in China. As she approached the moonlit lake, she had already found a figure by there. Chid.

Recognizing the small little figure, she sat down next to him, smiling.

"What are you doing out this late? You should be in bed," she laughed. Chid shook his head.

"Hitomi?"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't sleep. That's why I'm out here."

"…really? I couldn't sleep either."

"I can never sleep."

Hitomi suddenly looked concerned.

"Why?"

"…It's just…I'm always up. I'm always thinking about war. People dying. The country. Invasion…"

Hitomi furrowed her eyebrows.

_This job is way too much for this child. What the hell are they thinking?_

"You're only six years old. You're running a country at six. Prince Chid, that's truly amazing. But it's big responsibility. There's so many decisions you have to make. And you make them, with the help of Voris and your closest advisors. I couldn't do that. I can't even decide what I'm going to eat for breakfast in the morning."

Chid smiled, giggling. Hitomi was glad that she had gotten at least one giggle out of him. Hitomi looked up at the stars.

"You really look up to Allen, don't you?"

"Allen? Yeah," Chid said in a dreamy voice, "he's so amazing. He's perfect."

"No one's perfect, Chid. Even Allen had his flaws, although I don't know any," she giggled.

"He's pretty amazing, isn't he?"

"Yes. I wish I were like him."

"Truth be told, I look up to him as well."

"…Hitomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any family back home?"

"Nope."

"None? At all?"

"None."

"How do you go on?"

"How do I go on? What a silly question. I've got a life to live. Places to go, people to meet. Why wouldn't I want to live? I don't have any parents, and believe me I wish I'd met them."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. My grandma used to tell me stories about them when I was little. Before she died, she gave me this," Hitomi took out her pendant. Chid looked at it with his child-like eyes.

"Whoa," he whispered.

"Hey, wasn't I gonna tell you your fortune? C'mon, let's go inside, it's getting chilly out here."

~*oOo*~

Millerna sat at a vanity in her sister's old room that she was given when she was betrothed to Freid's ruler. Her eyes wondered over to a painting of her sister hanging on the wall.

"Oh, sister," she smiled. She stood, and walked over to it, admiring it.

The fire crackled and hissed, and Millerna's gaze fell upon the vanity once again. A music box was built into it. She cocked her head in curiosity, and wondered over to it.

"Oh, well would you look at this," she said to no one in particular. She sat down, and turned it on, and it began to play. It brought back fond memories.

Memories of them, playing in the garden.

Memories of her sister getting married. 

Memories of her sister fixing her dress.

Memories…that had faded to the back of her mind.

Millerna smiled and began to fiddle with one of the keys on the music box. Suddenly, one of the keys fell inward, and Millerna gasped.

"Oh goodness, I broke it…" she whispered.

The music box actually didn't break. Instead, the key went in, and the front panel turned around to reveal a second panel, with an old, tattered leather front. 

            "…Marlene's diary? What could this be doing in here?"

~*oOo*~

            "Well, well, well…where should we start?"

            Chid's smile grew wider as Hitomi laid out the cards. They were in one of the porches, settled on a rug with a candle. Hitomi smiled as she placed them all in a row. One by one, she began to flip them over. 

            "Ah…" she smiled, "it's a good one already. There's people all around you that will help you on your way. It seems as though you might hit some obstacles along the way, but you'll be fine."

            She smiled. Just at this point, making Chid smile and forget about his duties was all she needed to make her happy. As much as she hated little kids, she didn't hate the ones that acted like they were 18. It was at that moment that Hitomi flipped over the hanging man.

~*oOo*~

            "Orange, 4th moon. My first day here seems like forever. It's awful…I feel homesick already. Duke's advisor thinks I'm not getting out much. Today, he took me to a coliseum to see all of the knights compete. But there, I saw him.

            A beautiful knight. A gallant swordsman. I must know his name."

            Millerna giggled childishly, and plopped down on a comfy chair in the room.

            "Oh Marlene," she giggled.

            "Orange, 23rd moon. His name is Allen Shezar."

~*oOo*~

            Van's red shirt dangled on a nearby coat rack in the room. A light sheet covered him as he slept peacefully. The French doors to the balcony were open, letting in a breeze, which gently ruffled his shaggy hair. His bare shoulder-blades twitched in his sleep, as he was dreaming. Silently, he rolled over, and his mahogany-eyes popped open.

            He sat up, looking at the stars.

~*oOo*~

            "You look pretty good," Hitomi commented, "no troubles in your future at all."

            Hitomi flipped over another card.

            "…A forbidden love?"

~*oOo*~

            Millerna was on the edge of her seat. Marlene's diary at this moment was the most interesting and most important thing in the world.

            "I can't help it. I have to stop meeting with him. But I'm so in love with him…I love him! Silver, 18th moon. It's happened…how will I tell the Duke? I can't hide this from him…I can't hide this…I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a son…what will I do?"

            Millerna closed the book, laying it back down, not wanting to read anymore. At that moment, Allen walked in, still in a white robe.

            "Millerna," he said.

            Millerna turned around, in fear.

            "You didn't hear me reading…did you?"

            "I did."

~*oOo*~

            "What's the matter Hitomi?"

            Hitomi shook her head, trying to figure out what had happened. Suddenly, her mind filled with a vision…a vision of Millerna's sister.

            "…Marlene?" Hitomi whispered.

            _Why am I seeing visions of Marlene if this has to do with Chid? Wait a minute…this doesn't have anything to do with Allen does it? I know Chid and him look alike but…wait…_

            Hitomi flipped over another card.

            "The lovers?"

            _Dear god! Chid's…Chid's…!_

            ~*oOo*~

            "Chid is probably our—"

            "QUIET!" she shouted, "I don't want to hear it!'

            Allen looked away.

            "I'm sorry."

            "How could you?"

            Allen looked away, already ashamed.

            "I was afraid you may find out. I didn't want Chid to know. I didn't want him to know that his dad was truly his dad."

            Millerna smiled to herself.

            "Actually he may be happy to find out you were his dad."

            "No, Millerna," he said sternly.

            "You should ashamed. Marlene was a betrothed woman," she said, in an angry tone.

            "But I still loved her."

            Millerna shook her head, walking out of the room.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi looked at Chid.

            "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm tired; maybe we could finish this later? C'mon, you should go to bed."

            Hitomi gathered her cards and blew out the candle.

            As they made their way in, Chid was escorted to his room by a maid, and Hitomi was left by herself to wonder along the hallways of the castle. She made it inside, and while on her way to her room, she passed Van's. She noticed Van, who was standing on the balcony.

            "Oh my god. What is it with rulers and staying up late?"

            Hitomi wondered into his room.

            "Go to bed," she hissed playfully, while walking up next to him.

            "I tried. I'm just not tired."

            "I don't know about you but I am pooped. Man, Chid's got a lot on his mind. Hey, Van?"

            "What?"

            "Do you think Chid's too young to rule? He says he can never sleep at night because he keeps thinking about death and war. He's too young to be thinking about that. He can't enjoy his childhood."

            Van looked over at her.

            "I was never king when I was six…but…I suppose if that's his duty. Hitomi, if only you know how many times I'm up every night. Sometimes I don't go to bed. I just stay up and think about my country. War. Death. All of the things you wouldn't want to. But I never did when I was his age. I was always with Balgus. He never let me think about those things."

            "Maybe he doesn't have anyone like Balgus. Maybe the closest thing to him is Voris," Hitomi suggested. Van turned his gaze back up at the night sky.

            "You need to go to bed. You look tired. We've got a big day tomorrow, there's things to be done."

            Hitomi pouted.

            "I'll only go to sleep if you promise to go to sleep."

            Van looked over at her, his lips a small, sarcastic smile.

            "I promise."

            "Alright then. G'night."

            And with that, the brown-haired goddess retreated to her room, changed into her pajamas, and fell fast asleep.

~*oOo*~

            _What? Where am I? Is this a dream?_

            Hitomi found herself out of breath. Her breathing was heavy, and her legs burned from exhaustion. She was running. She had been running for a long time. She was running from something that she knew. Her wrist was being held by a gloved-leather figure. She recognized the face.

            "…It's…it's you!" she whispered. Gatti looked down at her. He was holding her wrist and they were both running down a long hallway. In the back of her, Hitomi could hear the distant cries of many, shouting at them.

            _Traitor! Scoundrel!_

_            How dare you commit such an act of betrayal! _

            Hitomi fell suddenly, but Gatti helped her up.

            "C'mon," he whispered.

            Hitomi looked back at who was chasing her.

            "Don't look back!" he shouted. Hitomi couldn't run anymore. Finally she tripped, and blacked out.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi sat up, sweating, clutching her bed sheets. 

            It happened a lot that she would wake up this way after a nightmare. It was like hot flashes…but she was too young for that.

            Hitomi wiped her forehead. Her breath was uneasy, but slowly became steady again. Cool sweat dripped down the side of her face. She was too hot to back to sleep. 

            Slowly, she crept out of bed, careful not to wake anyone. She stubbed her toe as she moved across the floor boards. She let out a yelp, but quickly covered her mouth. She held her foot, while standing on one foot.

            "Shit," she muttered. She then lost her balance, and tripped, making even more of a racket. She laid on the floor for a short while.

            "Oww…" she whined. Again, she got back up, and slowly pulled her door open, making her way down to the outdoor pond, where she could wash her face off. As she did so, she passed Van's room, and noted the door was open. While walking by she took a quick glance, noticing that no one was in the bed or on the balcony. Hitomi rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, marching towards the pond.

            ~*oOo*~

            Van sat by the pond, silently. The sun was rising overhead, and the sky was beginning to turn a deep shade of magenta. Hitomi marched outside, eyeing the young king. She walked up to him, making him look up at her.

            "Good morning," he greeted.

            "I thought I told you to go to bed," she asked, annoyed.

            "I thought I told _you _to go to bed," he quarreled back, making her silent.

            "At least I tried. I couldn't sleep," she whined.

            "Neither could I."

            Hitomi leaned forward and cupped her hands in the water, rinsing her face off the grime that had collected in her pours.

            "How come you woke up?" he asked.

            "I had a dream."

            Van's eyes looked at her with curiosity.

            "What kind of dream?"

            Hitomi looked back at him.

            "…it was nothing, it was probably a dream that didn't mean anything," she quickly dismissed it.

            Silence.

            "Van?"

            "Yes?"

            "Do you _always _stay up at night?"

            "Not always. Sometimes," Van added.

            "Why?"

            "I just have a lot on my mind. Balgus is dead, and my country is gone."

            Hitomi smiled, and stood up.

            "Don't worry."

            Van looked up at her.

            "You didn't just tell me what I think you did, did you?"  
  


            "What?"

            "_Don't worry? Don't worry? _Don't worry about my country being burned to ashes? Don't worry about my brother's betrayal? Don't worry about my mentor dying in front of my eyes?"

            Hitomi became silent.

            "I was only trying to cheer you up."

            There was another awkward silence. 

            "Van…I have something to tell you about Allen. And I found out last night while I was reading my tarot cards to Chid…"

            Van looked at his reflection in the pond.

            "Chid is Allen's son. Am I right?"

            Hitomi gawked.

            "How did you know that?"

            "Just a feeling, I guess. They look alike. So that means he had an affair."

            "Yes," Hitomi said moodily, and sat back down.

            "Why are you so sad all of the sudden?"

            "It's just…you know how I was looked up to him, right? Well, I can't imagine him doing something that stupid…"

            "I suppose your right. You know, I couldn't imagine my brother doing something stupid, either."

            Hitomi laughed.

            "You know something, it's almost like we can—"

            Van finished her statement, as Hitomi and him both said it together.

            "read each other's minds."

            Hitomi laughed.

            "I guess we've both got things to rant about, huh?" Van asked. Hitomi nodded, fiddling with her pendant. She looked down at his sword. She smiled mischievously, and suddenly reached for it, pulling it out suddenly, holding it with two hands. She yelped at it's huge mass of metal. It weighed her down. Van got up in surprise.

            "H-hey, give that back!" he hissed. Hitomi giggled.

            "How the hell do you fight with this thing? You're so fluent, and this thing is HEAVY!" she laughed.

            Van chucked a little.

            "C'mon, give that back."

            "No way! You have to show me how to fight with this thing!"

            Van sighed, ruffling his shaggy hair with his bare hand, as his gloves were not on at the moment.

            "Well…first," he started, "you have to try to hold the sword up."

            Hitomi lifted with all of her strength. She was already out of breath by the time she got the feeling of it.

            "Like this?" she asked. 

            "Yeah. Yeah, that's it," he began, "now, try holding it up, parallel with your shoulders, I mean."

            Hitomi held up to her right, above her shoulder.

            "There you go," he coached, "now, bring it around like your going to perform a vertical slice. Slowly, carefully, now."

            She brought it around carefully, her shoulder muscles shaking from all of the stress.

            "Put it down," he said.

            Hitomi brought it back down, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

            "Wow…that's hard…" she huffed. Van outstretched his hand, motioning for the return of his sword. Hitomi held it by the hilt and gave it to him. Van twirled it around freely a few times before putting it back in his sheath.

            "That may have been too heavy for you. You should probably try a smaller sword."

            Hitomi starred, and then waved her hands in front of her.

            "I was just kidding," she smiled.

            "For future reference," he smiled.

~*oOo*~

            Clouds had begun to form later that day. Skies of grey overlooked Freid as the sun faded slowly into the grey mists. A slight drizzle began, and Hitomi, who now sat on her bed, got up to close her balcony doors. There was a slight rumble of thunder as she closed the doors.

            Her headphones covered her ears as she looked through her bag. Her staff laid beside her along with her tarot cards. 

            "First aid kit…pocky…" she mumbled while taking things out, "guess that wasn't my last box."

            "…extra clothes…rubbing alcohol…bandages…extra money…my CD's…"

            Hitomi stopped.

            "What all is in here? Do I really take this much to track every day?"

            She continued to search through. The rain outside got heavier. Hitomi shuddered, as a sudden draft poured through the room. 

            "…moldy cheese? The hell? I should probably throw that out…make-up…probably won't need that…water…toothpaste? Toothbrush? Wash clothes?"

            Hitomi cocked an eyebrow.

            "…Towels? _My bathing suit? _Okay, this is getting ridiculous."

~*oOo*~

            Van and Allen watched from afar as busy Freidish soldiers ran everywhere, preparing for battle. Guymelefs were called forth, and Freid's finest were called to the front lines. Escaflowne and Sherazade were being tailored.

            "How long do you think until they attack?"

            "Hopefully long enough for us to get to Godashim," Allen answered, "Freid doesn't have that powerful of an army. Zaibach has more men and guymelefs then any other country on Gaea," he finished.

            Van looked on. There were several hundred guymelefs off in the distance on the front lines. There was a lot, and he couldn't imagine that times 10. 

~*oOo*~

            The Crusade was stiff attached to the merchant ships of Freid. Gaddess chewed on an apple as the other members or the Crusade worked on the insides and outsides of the Crusade, which had taken some damage during their flight. The rain pounded on the windows of the Crusade. 

            "Gaddess, the rain's comin' down harder!" one of the members called.

            "You wuss! Keep working! All of you!" Gaddess yelled, "dirtbags…"

            For time, Gaddess could only hear the hammering and sawing of the Crusade members at work. They would be going to the North of Freid to Godashim as soon as the Crusade was fixed up. But Gaddess had the feeling it would be much sooner.

~*oOo*~

            Hitomi blinked, her head jolted forward.

            A flash. An image. They were coming.

~*oOo*~

            "SARGE!"

            Gaddess stood up.

            "It's Zaibach! They're all lined up at the Freidish borders!"

            Gaddess almost fell over as he got off the post he was sitting at clumsily.  

~*oOo*~

            A soldier came running through the throne room, tripping as he bowed in front of the young Duke of Freid.

            "Your highness! Zaibach forces are lined up on our borders! We're surrounded from the East to the West, and the South gates are closed off as well!"

            Chid looked horrified. Voris starred down on him.

            "To Godashim, highness."

            Chid stood up.

            "I want all of our units we have to attack! Fight to the death if you must! We will flee to Godashim!"

            Chid turned to his trusty advisor once more.

            "Voris, notify Hitomi and her comrades."

~*oOo*~

            "Hitomi!"

            Hitomi looked up, her bag half empty. Her stuff and clutter surrounded her as she sat on her bed. Van let out a sigh.

            "Of all times for you to be disorganized!"

            "What?" Hitomi asked, annoyed.

            "It's Zaibach. They're outside the Freidish borders. C'mon, let's go!"

            Hitomi starred, like a deer in head-lights. Scrambling, she tossed all of her things, even the ones that she didn't need into her bag, zipped it up, and grabbed her staff; her cards were in her bag. She whipped open the door, and followed Van down the stairs into the main throne room.

            A soldier came running in, with more updates, Hitomi supposed.

            Voris cleared this throat.

            "How many soldiers and guymelefs?"

            "They've got over 100 armies, with 10,000 soldiers each. Guymelefs are at least 100,000."

            "How many do we have?" Voris asked, a hint in his voice saying he didn't want to know.

            "We've got 20,000 soldiers. We only 1,000 guymelefs, sir."

            "Oh my god," Hitomi covered her mouth, whispering. 

            "We won't be able to stay here and fight," Van whispered to her, "that's why we're escaping to Godashim. So if they do take over Freid, we won't be here."

            Hitomi looked to the side.

            "They're going to destroy his country…all because of me?"

            "No, not just that. They're just trying to claim more territory for themselves, that's all," Van reassured her.

            Hitomi looked doubtful, but turned her head forward.

            "We'll never be able to hold them off with that many of them…they're just going to fight them?"

            "That's their duty. These soldiers would give their lives for their country."

            Hitomi watched as Chid gave out orders to different soldiers, and she watched those soldiers run off to defend their country. 100,000 vs. a mere 20,000. Was it possible?

            No. It wasn't. They were going to sacrifice their lives for an unworthy cause. Hitomi felt a twinge of pain in her heart. She felt for Voris. But most of all, she felt for Chid. His country was going to fall to a ruthless empire. A country as beautiful as Freid was going to be lost to a power-hungry country. Chid was only six. He was so young. He was too young. 

            Hitomi looked at her staff, and stepped forward.

            "Voris?"

            Everyone fell silent.

            "I'd…I'd like to fight."

            Murmur quickly arose in the throne room. Van looked sternly over at her.

            "I know…I know Freid has a seldom chance of winning…but…"

            There was a slight pause.

            "I'd like to go out there and fight with my magic. Please, let me help. I'm like…3/4 of the reason Zaibach's trying to take over Freid. Just let me help."

            Chid walked forward. 

            "Hitomi?" Van asked.

            Hitomi turned over to Van.

            "Please let me do this. I need the practice, anyway," she smiled.

            "It's too dangerous," he said gently.

            "I know my powers. I know what I can do. So I'm going to take that chance. I'm going to try and defend this child's country with all I have," Hitomi spoke gallantly. Van looked away.

            Chid smiled, and kneeled. The soldiers followed suit row after row. 

            "I thank you, Hitomi," Chid said. 

            Gaddess ran in at that moment.

            "Highness! They've penetrated the border!"

~*oOo*~

A/N: Wah! Cliffhanger! ^_^ Sorry about that! Had to cut it off somewhere! I got two new readers! Thank you all for reviewing!

~ Reviews ~

Jossi – 31: You're very welcome! Thanks for being such a loyal reader!

Cherry Dragon: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad you liked the fluff! I thought it was going to be too corny! ^_^;; Read and find out what happens to Gatti! ^_^

Macky: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ I can tell you that all of the other dragonslayers are 17, but the characters that haven't come into play yet I haven't revealed their ages. I'm still debating on whether to bring some characters in.

Kya77: YAY! A new reader! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you had fun. ^.^

ShanniC: WHEE! MORE NEW READERS! Thanks for reviewing! Yes! Hitomi is a Card Captor rip-off! Lol

As a final note, thank you all for reviewing! It makes me want to write more! ^_^ I'm going to have so much fun writing the next part. The next chapter is where the _real _action happens. ^_^

Stay tuned!

~ FMB

REVIEW!


	13. Vision XIII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XIII: Connections_

oOo

            "Hitomi, you _can't _do this!" 

            Van walked behind Hitomi, who had a defiant look on her face. She was headed down the outdoor path to join the other soldiers who were being shipped out to the first line. The rain fell on top of her head, drenching it. She stopped, turning around.

            "Why not?" she questioned.

            "You could get _killed!_" he warned.

            "…Yes, but-"

            "You aren't going out there! Your powers aren't strong enough."

            "I've got to help Chid," she said, her voice wavering.

            "Yes, I know, but you can't just rashly choose to run out there and fight! This is a loosing battle Hitomi," he said in a soft voice, "going out there now is just suicide."

            "Are you going out there to fight?"

            "No. I'm going to be on the Crusade. I don't want you to be anywhere where I can't protect you. It's too dangerous out there by yourself," he finished.

            She turned around, her back facing him.

            "You don't want me anywhere where you can't protect me?"

            Van stiffened.

            "Since when have you ever given a damn about me?"

            "Since? I've _always _given a damn about you!"

            Hitomi snorted and turned back around.

            "Don't give me that. The only reason you're worried is because you need me to point out those invisible guymelefs for you. That's why."

            Hitomi, regretting what she had just said, turned on her heel and whizzed passed Van, rushing towards the Crusade.

            Van looked as though someone just shot him. He turned around.

            "Hitomi!" he called after her. Hitomi only ignored him.

oOo

            "We're going to let them attack the first line. We're saving our strength for Godashim, is that correct?" Chid asked Voris, who nodded firmly. 

            "We have a poor amount of guymelefs, highness, but we might be able to seek help from Freidish country allies. The mighty Zegu Clan, that is."

            "Voris?"

            Chid sat on a pillowed seat instead the Freidish airship that would take them to Freid. He paused, looking out the window at his country.

            "What happens if they uncover the seal to the secret of Atlantis beneath Godashim?"

            Voris looked at the young ruler, then down at his feet. He cleared his throat.

            "They won't. Do you know why?"

            "Why?"

            "There's a key to seal of the secret of Atlantis."

            "A key?"

            "Yes."

            Chid pondered for a moment. _We don't have the key…_

oOo

            "This sucks."

            Hitomi crossed her arms and put on a sour face as Gaddess and his men ran all about on the Crusade, making preparations here and there. She looked at her staff, running her fingers along it's cool, deep metallic-purple shape. She caressed her fingers along the blades that were at the end. A shape so unique. Her eyes studied its frame.

            There, her eyes met something. Strange, she had never seen it there before, but yet it was engraved into the hilt of the staff right before the staff hit the blade. It was a circle that was enclosed by a circle and so on, like a bulls-eye.

            Her fingers traced the emblem gently. 

            "What is that?" she said quietly to herself. In the midst of all the running, Hitomi heard a man say that the forces had breeched the second line. She got up, and went to the Crusade's bridge to find Allen and the others.

            oOo

            The first line of the country of Freid was completely demolished. Zaibach guymelefs stormed through, as soldiers marched in as well. Freidish melef units were wiped out, and the lifeless Freidish soldiers were scattered everywhere.

            A certain red guymelef stepped forward. Dilandau cackled, obviously amused by the scene that he was looking at.

            "Well, well, Freid, didn't really put up much a fight, did you?"

            His smile faded.

            "…no much a fight…"

            He paused, configuring his thoughts.

            "…Something's not right. There's not enough resistance. Something's not right."

            Dilandau's head moved silently, eyeing the battle field that lay in front of him.

            "The dragon and girl have not appeared yet, and there doesn't seem to be much fighting. Something isn't right."

            "Master Dilandau!" Chesta called through the radio. 

            "Chesta, we're standing our ground. We're going to hold position here."

            "But Master Dilandau—"

            "Don't make me repeat myself, you insolent fool," he growled.

oOo

            "Dragonslayers are holding positions," a soldier called back to Folken, who stood, watching their forces move from above.

            "Well done, Dilandau."

oOo

            "Voris! Voris, we've got too many coming in! We're trying to recruit all we have! We need you!"

            Voris looked forlornly at Chid and sighed, placing his hands on his shoulders.

            "Chid, I'm sorry," he whispered, "if I'm not here tomorrow, I want you to know, that I'll always be with you."

            Chid's eyes watered as he hugged his advisor.

            "Voris…"

            "Chid, one thing."

            Chid's blood-shot eyes looked up at him.

            "When you make it to Godashim, I want you to entrust the power beneath Fortana Temple to Hitomi."

            Chid looked at him blankly.

            "Power-spot?"

            "Yes. Zaibach isn't just attacked Freid for this reason, as I told you Chid. Hitomi is the key. She is the key to Gaea's fate. Don't forget that," he said, and turned, running out with the soldier. Chid starred after him, but was quickly ushered to an airship.

            oOo

            Rain pounded hard on Escaflowne's metal exterior. From inside the cockpit, Van scanned the view and headed out the gate to fight on the first line. He was stopped by a familiar voice.

            "Lord Van!" Voris called.

            Van opened his face shield and looked down at Voris.

            "We ask a favor of you!" he called. Van nodded and looked forward, a look of defiance in his eye.

            "I know, I'm already on my way," he replied. Voris shook his head.

            "No, no I don't want you to fight! Please, return to a safe place if you can, your majesty!"

            Van opened the cockpit to Escaflowne and stood on the platform that had opened for him.

            "I'm here to help you!"  
  


            "I don't want you to go out there. It's too early for you to be hurt. I ask you, now your majesty, please do as we ask."

            Van paused, looking at Chid's mentor.

            "Keep yourself alive, and protect Escaflowne with all that you have, but most off all, I want you to protect Lady Hitomi."

            Van's eyes softened at the mention of her name.

            "I've already told Chid this as well, but when you arrive at Godashim, I want you to entrust whatever power the temple of Fortana may give you to Hitomi."

            Van furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

            "I don't understand."

            "Lady Hitomi is Gaea's future," he smiled, "give her my regards. I bid you farewell," he smiled, and turned to leave. Van called after him, but he did not answer. The rain fell, drenching his now soggy wet hair.

            "Hitomi is the future of Gaea…" he muttered to himself.

oOo

            "There's still a couple more!"

            Voris and other Freidish soldiers lay deep within a Freidish temple, understanding now that a good population was in the temple. A few Zaibach soldiers and guymelefs had already invaded, and Voris had spotted them. 

            A guymelef had suddenly struck Voris in the stomach of his guymelef. His eyes opened in shock. He suddenly struggled to live with defiance. Raising his guymelef sword above his head, he spoke his last words.

            "Be well, Chid!" he shouted, and brought his sword down with a might thud. His sword landed on a statue and broke apart. The temple began to shake and collapse as Voris and the others collapsed as well, dead.

            From the outside of the temple, the ground shook as the massive structure shook. The dragonslayers starred in awe at the sight of a massive amount of structure falling to the ground. A good portion of their on-foot soldiers were located inside; Dilandau knew this.

            "…"

            Dilandau paused for a second. Then, off in the distance as the structure collapsed, he saw the Crusade and other ships flying to safety. 

            "What the…?" he whispered. His lips then curved into a smile.

            "I see now," he began, "it was simply a ploy. You sacrificed all of them so you could let them escape. How clever," he hissed with a sly grin. 

            "Well done. Well done, Freid!" he shouted, laughing in the air.

oOo

            Hitomi gasped.

            "OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

            As the Crusade moved slowly across Freid, Hitomi and Van looked in shock as the structure collapsed, pancake-ing its way down. A single tear fell down her face.

            "Oh…my…god…"

            Chid watched as his country burned in flames. He suddenly started to cry silently. Hitomi looked at him with sad eyes.

            "Voris…" he whispered.

            Hitomi's eyes fell, and she walked away, not able to bear the sight any longer.

            Freid had been demolished.

oOo

            Hitomi awoke a couple hours later in one of the cabins. She yawned, and stretched, her feet making contact with ground beside her bed. The hardwood floors beneath her squeaked as her bare feet hit the ground. 

            Opening the door, she crept outside, looking at some of the windows. The rain had still not let up. The Crusade was far up into the clouds, and droplets of water littered the window. Hitomi looked at her reflection in the window.

            _What a jackass. I thought I was beginning to get along with him, too. Who does he thing he is?_

            Hitomi thought bitterly about the being known as Van. 

            _I don't want you any place where I can't protect you!_

            His voice echoed in her mind.

            _What's worse is that I thought he was beginning to like me, too. _

            Her eyes fell to the ground. 

            "Bastard," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears.

            _I'm just a tool to him. A tool to help him see, nothing more!_

            "Bastard!" she cried, and hit the window in fury with her fist, storming away.

oOo

            The Crusade bridge was quiet. Allen nor Van said anything. Merle sat on the floor, starring outside at the rain falling. Van was lost in thought. His mind wondered. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming in. Allen looked up, smiling at Hitomi's tear-stained face. Van turned around, not facing her.

            _You're just paranoid that I might die! And if I die, no one will be able to point out those invisible guymelefs to you!_

            _That wasn't what I meant, _Van told himself.

            Hitomi looked up at Van as if to say something, but quickly shut her mouth.

            "Now approaching the Godashim gates…" Gaddess called. Hitomi turned around back towards her cabin to reclaim her bag and staff.

            She walked back down the hallway, thinking bitterly to herself again.

            _He didn't even say he was sorry! _

            She pushed the door open, and swung her bag over her shoulder, picking up her staff.

            _Have a nice time figuring out where those guymelefs are, Van._

            oOo

            "On behalf of Godashim, we welcome you."

            The legendary Zegu clan bowed to the young duke of Freid. Chid turned around, and stepped aside. His small voice rung through the stone temple.

            "This is the legendary Chikara Tenshino. We come to claim the power of the seal beneath Fortana so that she may be able to be entrusted with the power of the seal!"

            "We ask that you aid us in our battle against the Zaibach empire, which threatens all off Gaea!"

            A Zegu clansman stood up.

            "We will gladly do as you please," he bowed. Chid looked up at Hitomi, who starred at him.

            "…entrust me with _what _power?"

            "I'm not sure myself," he whispered.

            "Zaibach is after the power of Atlantis," a clansman spoke, "we believe that they seek the Chikara Tenshino because she is able to obtain the power of the seal."

            Hitomi starred up at him.

            "Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop the crazy bus," Hitomi waved her hands in front of her, "there's a seal beneath this temple that I can get power from, is that correct?"

            The clansman nodded.

            "So, I need to get this power before Zaibach does, right?"

            Again, the clansman nodded.

            "Well isn't that dangerous?"

            "How so?" Chid asked.

            "Well…if I get the power…that just does Zaibach a favor. It only means that if I do happen to land in their hands, not only will they have me, but I'll have already been entrusted with the power. Right?"

            There was a silence.

            "I still don't understand."

            "It'll be a double-bonus for them! What exactly am I doing this for anyway?"

            "It was a request from Voris."

            "…Well…I already have powers. From my cards, I mean."

            Chid looked down.

            "I guess we'll just have to see what we find. Supposedly that's what the seal does, or so Voris told me," Van replied.

            "From what I can tell, though … that staff Hitomi…that staff I believe is the key to the seal."

            Van walked forward.

            "Some of the power (or all, though I highly doubt it) of Atlantis was sealed beneath this temple a long time ago. Hitomi staff --I think--is the key to unlock that seal. The powers are then entrusted to Hitomi's staff, and therefore Hitomi."

            "What Zaibach _doesn't want _is to have Hitomi get her new powers, and then _run._"

            Hitomi nodded.

            "Oh…I kinda get it, now."

            "That's a tad risky, isn't it?"

            Hitomi turned her head to see Allen and Millerna approaching. Allen held his head up.

            "This only means that when Hitomi is entrusted with her new powers, we've got to leave Godashim as soon as possible. Zaibach has already finished Freid, and they'll stop at nothing to take over this northern part."

            Hitomi began to grow nervous.

            Zaibach would stop at nothing to get their hands on her and the power spot. But the power spot would be useless if she had already been entrusted with the power. That would leave the seal…to say it rather bluntly, useless, or so Hitomi thought.

            Hitomi looked down at her staff. It was hard to believe that this staff – the one that she found in her grandmother's basement – was a key element in the usage of her powers. The emblem was still there. Her pendant glowed mysteriously, causing her to place her hand gently over it.

            From inside of her palm, the pendant glowed a faint pink.

            The sign that a strong and potentially dangerous power was close. 

            Hitomi could feel evil vibes.

oOo

             Hitomi watched as Gaddess and Allen made preparations to take off on short notice on the Crusade. Her eyes wondered over to the steering wheel that Reeden once help while going through that narrow valley to Freid. Outside the window was the mighty canyons of Godashim. 

            "Hey Allen? When do we leave?"

            Allen turned his head and focused on the ground.

            "…as soon as the seal supposedly grants you your power. We might leave tonight, if possible."

            "Oh…okay…"

            "Have you seen Van anywhere?"

            "No, not lately," she replied, leaning against the window, her hands behind her back. She bounced back and forth, forwards and backwards, away from the window and close to the window, and vise versa.

            "Why don't you go see if you can find him?"

            "Me? Why?"

            "I don't know. Just go talk to him," Allen shrugged.

            "…You don't want me around you, do you?" she smiled.

            "No, no, it's not that. It's just he seems awful quiet…and just a tad edgy."

            "…Allen, he's _always_ like that," she grinned.

            "No, not like this. He seems…he's just acting strange, that's all. Just go see if you can find him. Consider it a favor for me," he smiled back at Hitomi. Hitomi shrugged, and went on her way to find the young king.

oOo

            Van stood in front of Escaflowne, placing both of his hands on the opening to the cockpit. His eyes were shut, as though he were deep in thought. He imagined how Escaflowne worked. How his fingers fit into the arms like a puzzle piece. How Escaflowne walked in sync with him. How its feet movements matched that of Escaflowne.

            His hands curved into fists as he imagined – or try to, at least – Hitomi's pendant.

            "…uh, Van?" Hitomi asked, hesitantly.

            Shaken, Van turned around hastily.

            "What is it?" he asked.

            "…what are you doing?" she asked, a strange look on her face.

            Van turned around, and looked at the guymelef.

            "I…I was trying to do that thing…that you do with your pendant…you know," Van suggested. Hitomi nodded slowly, her left brow rising slightly.

            "Uh-huh…dowsing, you mean? What for? I thought you couldn't do it," Hitomi asked.

            "Well…I'm using the same technique, see."

            Van slumped down on the staircase that lead to the cockpit of Escaflowne, his arm falling over his propped knee.

            "I'm going to try to get Escaflowne to obey my thoughts."

            "…right…" Hitomi said slowly, "and how are we going to do that?" 

            "…I'm not going to just pilot Escaflowne…I'm going to become when I fight," he explained. There was an awkward silence.

            "…alright, where's the crack and why aren't you sharing?" she said sarcastically.

            "No, really," Van defended himself.

            "Become the guymelef?"

            "Yes," he answered.

            "…alright, well, Allen told me to go talk to you, and now I know why, so here I am."

            There was a slight pause again.

            "Hitomi…I'm sorry…"

            "…for what?"

            She walked forward a little.

            "I'm sorry for snapping at you when I told you…you couldn't fight."

            "Oh, no, that's okay," she laughed, waving her hands in front of her, "really, I'm kinda glad I stayed inside with you," she finished. Van smiled, his shaggy hair hanging in his eyes.

            "I get kind of hysterical when I'm desperate," she chuckled again, "stupid, I know."

            She sat, leaning against the staircase.

            "Hey Van?"

            "What?"

            "…What's it like ruling a country? To be king, you know?"

            "In all honesty?"

            "Yeah, be honest."

            "It sucks."

            "…"

            Hitomi paused, not expecting this answer. Actually, she supposed she was going to get that answer, but not that bluntly.

            "What do you say that?"

            "Well, it's not like you think. I'd have thought you'd already know this. I've got stuff do. Everyday of my life. Every second and moment of my life is planned for me. That's why I hate it," he muttered, "I don't want to be king."

            Hitomi was silent.

            "Oh….um, thanks for the input. I guess…" she got up, and dusted herself up.

            She began to walk away, when Van stopped her.

            "Hitomi—"

            Hitomi turned around.

            Van got up, and followed her.

            "Let's go down to the seal."

            "Right now?"

            "Right now."

            Hitomi turned around.

            "I don't know if I want to do that."

            "You can't back out, now," he cocked an eyebrow.

            "I know…it's just…"

            "What?"  
  


            "Nothing, let's go," she sighed. Van grabbed her wrist.

            "As soon as this happens, we're leaving. Nothing will happen," he let go of her wrist. Hitomi's eyebrows arched upwards, signaling the sadness in her eyes.

            "I guess I'm just afraid of commitment. But I have many fears about this. Oh well, let's just get this over with, huh?"

            Hitomi walked away.

            "You promise nothing will happen to me?" she turned around, toying with him.

            "…I promise," he smiled.

            "Okay. I'll keep that in my little collections of promises, one for going back to Mystic Moon, and one for protection," she smiled, turning back around.

oOo

            The dimly lit hallway of the underground temple of Godashim didn't appeal to Hitomi at all. It didn't make it sacred; it only made it creepy. She shuddered, chattering her teeth at the coldness. Allen, Millerna, and of course Merle had elected to come with. Merle was latched on to Van, as usual.

            Soon, the Zegu clansman opened a set of highly-decorated French doors, and let them into the shrine. Around them, there were lots of people praying, and meditating. Hitomi followed, and Millerna looked around in awe, her black cloak trailing behind her.

            "Oh, look at this place…it's beautiful."

            Again, they approached another set of double door, in which they were opened, at the five of them were let in. A solitary room full of decorative paintings, and stained glass, candles lit behind them. In the back of the small room sat a pedestal that was a smooth round shaped with a certain molded circle for the key in the middle. Hitomi looked at the bottom of her staff.

            "Alright…uh…" she looked around before walking forward.

            Her pendant glowed again. The sign of a devastating power. She inhaled deeply and raised the staff above her, plunging it into the seal.

            A couple of seconds passed before her staff began to glow a faint purple, Hitomi still hanging onto it. Allen looked on as the seal was released, and a draconian woman appeared, spreading her wings and disappearing.

            The faint purple glow stopped, but the seal didn't stop glowing. Hitomi felt tired all of the sudden…tried, but different somehow. As her eyes were closed, an image came to her mind.

            A beautiful serene setting, with angels all over.

            Then it was interrupted by the brutal fire that burning everything. Her mind switched over to Godashim on fire. Her heart sped up as her eyes flashed open.

            Up on the wall that showed the draconian lady was ancient writing written in the language of Atlantis. Hitomi walked up to it, tracing her fingers around it.

            "Hitomi!" Merle shouted, running over.

            "Are you okay?"

            Hitomi said nothing, only starred at the wall.

            "To the goddess who has opened the seal," she began to read.

            "Hitomi, you never told us you could read in Atlantean."

            "guide your strength as you see fit. Our secret lies…" Hitomi stopped.

            "…in that of the Mystic Valley," she finished.

            Van stood there.

            "You can read that?" he asked, walking up. The writing stopped glowing and disappeared. A tear fell down her cheek.

            "What just happened?" she asked, "I saw something…awful…it was…it was…I don't know what it was!"  
  


            The Zegu clansman looked at her curiously.

            "A vision of Atlantis?"

            Hitomi paused.

            "There were lots of angels…"

            It was only then that the ground above them began to shake violently.

oOo

            Gaddess fell over and caught himself on the pillar.

            "Oh for the love of—" he stopped, "of all times for them to be at the seal now!"

            "BOSS!" Reeden called from down the hallways.

            "What the hell was that?!" he yelled again.

            "It's those Zaibach bastards, who do you think?"

            Gaddess jumped on to a ladder and up on top of the Crusade. At least he could see _part _of the horizon. He sighed, taking out a pair of binoculars and scanning the horizon. Zaibach was done with Freid, and now were headed over here. His eyes scanned the massive army, waiting at the border. He glared.

            "Aw, shit," he muttered, putting it away.

            "It's them alright!" a Crusade member called from underneath. Gaddess got back down from the top.

            "Someone's got to go back in there and let the boss know their comin'," Gaddess looked in back of them, "'cause they're not gonna wait. I've got bad feeling about this. I've got a _really _bad feeling about this…"

            oOo

            Chid, hearing the rumbling from inside of his given chambers, quickly rushed out of his room to see what all of the commotion was what he feared. He searched, trying to find Hitomi, but failed. Hastily, his little feet ran him down the corridor towards the entrance to the seal.

            oOo

            "VAN-SAMAAA!" Merle squealed as Van helped load the Crusade.

            "Merle, I've got to hold them off, just so we can get the Crusade far away from here!"

            "I want to fight, too!"  
  


            Van jumped down from the back ramp of the Crusade, taking the pink-haired cat-girl by her shoulders, looking at her pouty face.

            "Look after Hitomi for me, alright?"

            Merle burst into tears as she buried her face in his chest. Hitomi came out from the temple not to long after. Stars had already begun to light the sky short after the sun had set into a fiery sea of deep magenta. Her staff was eased in her palms, her bag swung over her shoulder. Van eased Merle off from him and turned around at the sight of Hitomi, who tossed her duffle bag to Merle

            Catching it, she fell over. Van looked at her in bewilderment.

            "What are you doing?"

            "I'm going to fight this time."

            Her eyes were filled with a different type of determination…a dangerous anger. Van sensed her angriness from within. Van looked at her with frustrated eyes.

            "I said no—"

            "I don't care what you said!" she blurted out.

            "I don't care what you think," she added.

            "The seal has granted me with new powers…and because of that…I feel different somehow. I can't place it, but I…"

            Van shook his head.

            "No! The plan was to leave here—"

            "I already told you I don't care—"

            "Hitomi, I'll take care of things in your place—"

            "Oh, so you're going to fight too—"

            "I _have _to—"

            "Then why can't I!?" she shouted.

            Silence.

            "Why can't I!?" she repeated.

            Millerna came running up, her hair wild and messy. Her bow had been out, and Hitomi could tell she had been using it. She was out there fighting the incoming soldiers as well.

            "You had better take off, Hitomi! Van, they're coming in quick! You'd better hurry out there!"

            Hitomi looked sternly at Van. Millerna turned her head around at Hitomi.

            "They can't find Chid, either."

            Instantly, Hitomi turned her head, wanting to know more details.

            "What?"

            "They say maybe he went looking for you!"

            "All by himself!?"  
  


            Hitomi turned to run in the other direction of Fortana temple to go after Chid, but was caught by her wrist by Van, who looked at her, his eyes burning.

            "Hitomi!"

            Hitomi turned back around, whipping her wrist from his grasp.

            "You can't stop me this time!"

            Hitomi marched over, and took her bag away hastily from Merle's grip, who stood their in shock.

            Slinging the bag over her shoulder, she sprinted her way back into the Godashim temple. Van was about to run after her when Millerna yelled after him.

            "Your majesty! Come! To the front gate!"

            Van looked over at where Hitomi ran and over at Millerna's pleading eyes. His eyes relaxed a bit.

            _Someone is bound to find her. I hope so._

            Van drew his sword, and followed a running Millerna to the front line. Merle's face turned to tears.

            "VAN-SAMA!"

            oOo

            Regretting not finding the goddess, Chid was lead away to a safe airship, unknowingly leaving Hitomi behind on a wild goose chase. His soft, blue baby eyes quivered slightly.

            "Where is Hitomi?"

            "Lady Hitomi? I'm sure she's on safer grounds by now."

            Chid's heart ached. Hitomi was like his mother. Voris was lost…he couldn't stand to lose any one else he loved any longer. 

            "What were you doing? Rashly choosing to chase after her like that. You should have called one of us. We would be happy to have retrieved the goddess."

            "It's just…I wish she were here with me right now, that's all…"

            The Zegu advisor looked slightly saddened at the young ruler.

            oOo

            Escaflowne turned, slicing a Zaibach guymelef in two. His sword swung around at another opponent, taking him down at once.

            Millerna jumped off of a soldier's head, and spun in mid-air, nailing him with an arrow. She landed on both feet, and quickly moved out the way of a guymelef foot. Shooting a couple more arrows from her bow, and she sprinted on foot down a hill, firing at will at her incoming opponents.

            Sherazade blocked an incoming blow. It was only then that a certain red guymelef came from behind. Allen instinctively turned around, letting his blow come upon one of the Zaibach guymelefs. Allen fought him for a while, and listened as Dilandau taunted him.

            "How fares the goddess, Allen?"

            Allen swept his sword the side, blocking it. He angrily set forth a stab, but Dilandau countered it.

            "I'll never hand her over!"

            "Is that so?" his voice came in a haughty hiss, "pray she's in safe hands."

            Allen starred for a minute, and then continued to fight him.

            "What are you talking about?"

            "They've already reached Fortana temple," he smiled wickedly.

            Allen's angry voice rang out as he sent another blow forth.

            _The dragonslayers!? _

            "LIAR!"

            oOo

            Hitomi sped through the now empty palace. Everyone was gone, including the palace guards. It was true that this wasn't the safest place to be at this moment. She ignored her conscience telling her to go back while she still had time.

            She had to find Chid. Down the steps to the underground temple she went, passing the torches as she ran, her semi-long, milk chocolate hair flowing in back of her as her feet moved quickly down the steps. She burst through the temple doors.

            Everyone that was here before was gone. Everyone was silence, only the echoing of her footsteps. The candles still burning slightly, and Hitomi could hear and feel slight rumbling beneath her.

            "Chid!?" she called.

            Her voice echoed off the vast walls.

            "CHID!" she yelled again.

            The doors to the entrance of the seal were wide open. Nothing was different. She rotated her self around while walking, looking at the ceiling.

            "CHID!!" she screamed, "where are you!?"

            "No one's here but you and I, little girl," a familiar, arrogant voice spoke coolly from behind her. Hitomi's adrenaline rushed through her chest as her heart sped up. Slowly, she laid her bag beside her, not turning around to face the unknown person behind her. She readied her staff, and sweat began to collect in her palms.

            "Who would have thought I'd be so easy for me to waltz in here and find you like this. All by yourself, with no one there to protect you," the voice chuckled. Hitomi could hear their footsteps walk steadily towards her. 

            "Stop where you are," she said in a commanding voice. Hitomi tried her hardest not to panic, for she knew exactly who the voice belonged to. Slowly, she turned her head around to see who was in back of her. The footsteps stopped.

            "Remember me?" he asked such a sarcastic innocent voice, it was enough to make Hitomi gag. Hitomi's eyes widened with horror.

            "D-Dalet!?"

oOo

  
  
FMB's notez: 

Keehee! Everyone start panicking! What will happen to Hitomi?!?!

Okay, I was just kidding. ;; The real action starts in the next chapter. Sorry everyone! I had a quick last minute change of heart. I couldn't make her fight in this chapter because it'd be all like, "oh crap, what happens then, and then," and if I did happen to make her fight in this chapter, I wouldn't be able to write all of the stuff I had planned. 

            But anyway, yes, things happen in the next chapter! I hope you'll stick with me! Thank you to all of my reviewers! 

Reviews

Jossi-31: YAY! You reviewed again! I'm glad you think Gatti's awesome! 

Macky: Well…;; I'm not good with military knowledge, but I think you get the point I was trying to get across. I was too lazy to get out my tapes and watch them over. Maybe 100,000 was a little much, but you at least get the point that Zaibach is extremely powerful, and that it was losing fight. I just wanted make Zaibach that big bully that pushes all of the other little kids around. LoL . Thanks for reviewing again! 

Jem Star: That I will! See! I updated! A NEW READER! YAY!

f-zelda: ANOTHER NEW READER! YAAAAY! I update fast! …well, most of the time, anyway. 

Kya77: Thanks for reviewing again! The next chapter will have action, so keep reading! 

Yugismpuzzle: Yay! Thanks for reviewing again! You're welcome to take the idea, I don't mind! Just don't forget to credit me, okay? huggles Van Don't worry, the next chapter is here! 

 Alrighty, keep reading and reviewing! Thanks much!

Full Moon Bunny 


	14. Vision XIV

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XIV: Redemption_

oOo

"D-Dalet?" Hitomi sputtered his name. She clutched her staff tighter to her chest. Hitomi felt tiny droplets of sweat trickle down her forehead, as a sign of her nervousness. Hitomi was not going to make it out of this one alive -- that was for sure.

Maybe she should've listened to the small voice inside of her that was telling her to back. Hitomi shook her head. _No way! I'm not afraid of him!_

            Hitomi's expressions became defiant as she looked him straight in the eye.

            "I'm not afraid of you. I'm not going down without a fight," her voice echoed through the empty temple. She held her staff downwards, the double blades that very much resembled prongs shown downward. Dalet smiled, a mixture of wickedness and pleasure. This was going to be a fun little event.

oOo

            Escaflowne stepped forward, slicing a guymelef arm off. Blocking an attack from the side, he closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling. A crima claw whizzed past him, scraping Escaflowne's stomach…

            …and Van's shirt as well.

            He let out an angry battle cry as he charged forth, willing Escaflowne to move with him as ran. His blade pointed straight, he stabbed a guymelef in front of him.   Van turned around viciously, and swung his sword with all of his might, taking down anyone in the way of his blade of wraith.

            Millerna sprinted past the battle field as she dodged arrows meant for with grace. Quickly, she punched a soldier that was about to attack her and aimed her bow at another, firing at will once again.

            Sherazade knocked the Alseides blade off of him angrily.

            "LIAR!" he shouted with fury. Dilandau chuckled from within his cockpit.

            "Take a look around, Allen Shezar. Where are my men? You don't see the dragonslayers anywhere, now do you?"

            Allen shook his head, and went for a slice moved but failed when Dilandau blocked it with his metallic claw.

            "They're at Fortana temple," he grinned zealously, "well, that pathetic little boy of a ruler is just as brainless as the king of Fanelia!"

            Van, hearing his title, turned his head angrily.

            No one called him a coward and got away with it.

            Escaflowne stepped forward confidently, and stabbed Dilandau's left arm. Dilandau shrieked with pain, and shot a glare at Van.

            "Go see your little goddess, Van! Go see where she is now!" Dilandau taunted him, "she won't be there when you get back," he smiled. Van's eyes widened. Allen interrupted Van's thoughts.

            "The dragonslayers have reached Fortana temple! Don't tell me Hitomi's still in there!"

            Van said nothing. Allen looked at him.

            "_Please _tell me you didn't _leave _her!?"

            Escaflowne, let alone Van didn't answer but only turned around a hurried manner, marching his mighty guymelef the other way. Dilandau's silver bangs hung in his face as he closed his eyes, feeling the scarlet, warm liquid drip down his side…not so much that he was bleeding to death, for Van hit him right on. But he was bleeding, none the less.

            oOo

            Dalet walked forward, in no rush. This was going to be far too simple. This girl had no intention of fighting, he was sure – she was too frightened. He could see the fear in her quivering, hazel eyes as her arms began to shake with fear at each step he took.

Her golden-brown hair fell down to past her shoulders up to her shoulder blades elegantly. She blinked once, the finally snapped, for her nerves could take it no longer.

            She thrust forth her glaive, making Dalet stop.

            "Stop! Stop right there! I will take you down if you come closer to me, I swear!" she yelled at him, her voice echoing off the walls and fading into the ceiling. Dalet smirked, running a black leather-gloved hand through his jaw-length, neatly cut dark brown hair.

            "Is that a threat?" he asked, "not very threatening. It sounded more like you were frightened," he laughed, his masculine, yet light voice reached her ears.

            "I'm not scared!" she spat, reading her glaive, taking a few steps back.

            "Just come a little closer, s-s..see-see what happens!" she choked out.

            Dalet put foot in front of the other.

            "If you come quietly, I won't hurt you," he offering, wearing that vain smile again.

            "Bullshit," she muttered, but loud enough for him to hear.

            Dalet closed his eyes, chuckling again.

            "Well, just consider it pay back for that little stunt you pulled back in Freid. Thought you could outsmart me, could you?" he taunted menacingly, making Hitomi take more steps backward.

            "Thought you could made a fool of me, did you?"

            "Thought you could tell them our plan, huh?"

            Hitomi only glared, not showing her fear.

            "Well I guess that didn't work out so well, did it? You've caused me a lot of trouble, girl," he hissed viciously, his cocky smile gone. Hitomi felt a power grow within her as her rage grew. Something about her was different.

            "GET AWAY!" she shrieked, and hastily pulled out a card, yelling whatever it was.

            "FIRE!"

            Dalet felt the blast of inferno behind him, sending him flying against a couple prayer benches.

            Hitomi had _no idea _she could do that. Something was different. Something was very different. She felt angry, and powerful. She began to walk forward cautiously, craning her neck to peer over the benched to see if he was still there.

            He wasn't there. Hitomi eyes widened with confusion and shock. Suddenly, she felt an arm snake around her waist and cup her mouth closed. Dalet had snuck up behind her. Hitomi's muffled cries rung out.

            "Think you can take on a dragonslayer elite? I think not," he seethed in her ear. Hitomi instinctively grabbed the arm that was cupping her mouth and pulled it down as best she could, and bit him with all she could. Dalet yelped and pulled his hand down, letting Hitomi jab him in his stomach.

            Dalet lurched forward, gasping for air, naturally letting Hitomi go. She fell forward a little bit, and aimed the blade of her staff at him, holding up the Fire card with the other beside her cheek.

            "FIRE!" she shouted again, and swept the staff across, cutting the air. A series of blazing, hot infernos made him stagger back, falling down. Hitomi took the chance, and all hell broke loose. As he got up, Hitomi punched him square in the face.

            Dalet smacked her across the face while muttering, 'wench' and sent Hitomi flying to ground. But she wasn't there for long. Hitomi rolled out of the way and got back on her feet, pulling out another card.

            "How dare you destroy Freid!?" she shouted.

            "EARTH!" she yelped, and dug her staff into the ground, making the earth rise continuously in a straight line towards the dragonslayer elite. Dalet jumped out of the way, dodging. He got up, drawing his sword.

            "Play time is over, little girl," he hissed menacingly, and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Hitomi glared, and letting out a huge battle cry she charged forward aggressively kicking him in the stomach.

            Something inside of her took over. Whatever it was, it scared her. Bad.

            Dalet took both of her arms and flung her to the side. There she stayed. Dalet smiled, thinking he had won. He walked over, regaining his breath and walked around her.

            Her eyes flashed open, however her hazel eyes weren't there. There were replaced by a silver, white color. Dalet backed up in surprise. Hitomi lifted herself off the ground, filled with unbearable fury that was building up inside of her.

            "I am a _scary _person when I'm _pissed_," she hissed, unaware that her eye color had changed. She was still herself, however she felt different. Hitomi didn't have time to pay attention. _What's going on? I feel…_

            Dalet drew his sword once again, and charged forward towards the now silver-eyed goddess, who pulled her glaive in front of her, blocking his attack between the two prongs that made up the blade of the glaive.

            "FIRE!" she screamed.

            "Oh sh—" Dalet didn't finish his statement, as he was hurled back by another blazing inferno. Hitomi had no trouble at all holding herself back. She hurled herself straight forward, and lunged, sweeping her staff across. Dalet got up just in time to block it. Instantly, he moved his leg out, and tripped her.

            Hitomi yelped as fell. She held her staff up and blocked his slice, watching as icy-blue eyes gazed in a mixture of both amazement and fury. Her silver eyes stared back. Hitomi let out a screech of anger and kicked him square in the face, her agile foot whizzing past the blade that was being held up by her staff.

            He held his nose, and looked towards the ceiling, pinching it. He wiped the blood from his nose and twirled his sword, unsure if he wanted to start another fight. Hitomi's aggressive behavior suddenly stopped.

            Her eyes suddenly turned back into a friendly hazel.

            _I feel weak…_she thought wearily. _What just happened?_

            Dalet starred in confusion. Hitomi's vision became blurry. A headache set in, and she found the ground beneath her to be tilting. It felt like she was dizzy. Her vision blurred even more and become gloomy. She tried to step further, but her eyelids slowly closed.

            Her strides that she took to get to him were off direction. As much as she was trying to get to Dalet, she ended up going to the far right. Weary, she dropped her staff carelessly beside her, ignoring the clatter it made as it hit the ground. She wasn't sure where she was going. Tired, hurt, and confused, Hitomi took a turn for the worst and collapsed to the hard temple grounds. 

            Confused, Dalet took a step towards her. Her breathing was steady, but she had definitely passed out. He stood, looking down at her face.

            "I win," he grinned.

oOo

            Van sprinted up the stairs to the Godashim entrance. Sword drawn, he dove through the doors of the Godashim palace, and moved swiftly down the corridors.

            "HITOMI!" he shouted desperately, "HITOMI!!"

            Opening the entrance to Fortana temple, he drove down the steps, passed the candles, and jumped down the last three steps, bursting through the French doors only to find nothing.

            Nothing. At all. He ran inside, looking around. No one was in sight. He noticed that two prayer benches had crushed, but he didn't see anyone.

            "Hitomi!?" he called. His lone voice echoed through the temple.

            "HITOMIII!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

            "HITOMIIIIIIIII!!!"

            He fell to his knees on the ground.

            "Damn it! Damn you all, Zaibach!" he cried, banging his fist into the ground.

            Allen, Millerna, Merle and the Crusade crew stopped at the sight of Van's crumbled form, continuously pounding into the ground. Merle looked around.

            "Hitomi?" she called. Her small little voice echoed through the temple filled with silence.

            "She's…she's…gone…" Van said, his head hung between his arms.

            Merle's eyes filled with tears.

            "VAN-SAMA!" she cried, and ran over.

            "Where's Hitomi?" she cried, "where's Hitomi?"

            Merle shook her best friend's shoulders.

            Van got up, looking towards the ceiling. Millerna clutched her fists, trying to hide her tears. Allen's stern expressions made the aura feel angered.

            "Is Hitomi gonna be okay?" Merle asked, almost in a whimper. Van didn't look at her. He walked forward, and closed his eyes. His back was facing the rest of everyone.

            "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he whispered.

oOo

            "Huh?"

            Hitomi looked around in the room she had awoken in. It was daytime, and two twin windows to the far side of the room let the sun leak in. The walls of the room were painted a lavender color, and a play tea set sat off to the corner.

            Stuffed animals and toys littered the room. Hitomi got out of the bed, and looked at herself in her vanity mirror.

            She was five years old. Her pendant lay on her chest. The windows of her room were let open, and the summer breeze was let in, playing with the curtains.

            "Hitomi? Hitomi-chan!" her grandmother called from the kitchen of their one-story house.

            _What happened? Is this a dream? Maybe my whole life after I turned five was a dream!_

            She opened the door and walked into the kitchen, smelling the fresh scent of her grandmother's freshly baked cookies. Her grandmother looked at her, a huge smile on her face.

            "Ah! The sleeping princess awakens at last!"

            Hitomi giggled, and clutched her throat suddenly.

            _Oh my god, my voice! I really _am _five!_

            "You were asleep a long time, love," her grandmother said as she pulled out a fresh batch of cookies, setting them on the counter.

            "What time is it?" she asked.

            "Why, it's 2:00, love."

            Hitomi starred outside. This really was her grandma's house. Her backyard had a playground set with two swings. She envisioned how when her grandmother wasn't too old, she would swing on the swing set with her. There was a pear tree in the corner of their yard.

            Their house was located way out in the country, and their yard was fenced off by a cute, white picket fence. Hitomi walked over, reaching for a cookie when she was rewarded with a smack.

            "Ow," Hitomi drew back her hand instantly.

            "Ah, ah, ah!" her grandma shook a finger at her, "not until you have lunch, missy!"

            Hitomi smiled. She yawned.

            "Grandma, I'm still tired," she whined. Her guardian turned towards her.

            "Why don't you lie down on the couch? I'll fix you something in the meantime, okay?"

            Hitomi nodded, and walked over to the couch in the small living room. Climbing on the cushiony surface, her eyelids drooped as she fell fast asleep, once again.

oOo

            Hitomi's eyelashes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes. The bedding beneath her was warm and soft. A candle serving as an overhead light hung from above on the ceiling of the room. The walls were stone, and Hitomi looked over to her side. There, a small night stand stood beside the bed. Another table – a desk it looked like – was at the other end of the small room.

            She sat up. The room had no windows. But Hitomi felt she was floating…on an airship of some sort. Hitomi touched her chest, trying to feel for her pendant, but didn't find it. Suddenly, she became frantic, grasped her throat and the back of her neck, searching for her pendant.

            Hitomi jumped off the bed and searched underneath the bed for her pendant, on the nightstand, the desk, everywhere.

            The pendant was no where to be found. Speaking of which, her bag and her staff were no where to be found, either. Hitomi looked over at the door and walked towards it, turning the knob. She leaned into the door hoping for it to open. The door was locked. She began to shake it, but to no avail.

            "Hey!" she shouted, shaking the door knob.

            "Hello!?" she shouted again.

            "HEY!"

            Hitomi began to bang on the door with her small little fists.

            "HEEEEEEEY!"

            Suddenly, the knob turned. Hitomi scampered backwards, holding her breath.

            Dilandau walked casually in, an annoyed expression plastered on his face as he closed the door behind him.

            "You are so loud."

            Hitomi starred, wide-eyed. Oh dear.

            _Do the math, Hitomi, _she told herself, _A room you're unfamiliar with the loss of your possessions one scary albino = Not. Cool._

            "So your friends managed to escape, but you didn't. So sad," he smiled arrogantly. Hitomi eyebrows furrowed.

            "What the hell are you doing here? Whoa, whoa, whoa, _wait a minute_," she stopped, holding her hands out in front of her.

            "What do you mean by _your friends managed to escape, but you didn't_?"

            Dilandau smirked, and planted himself in a chair.

            "Just like I said it."

            Hitomi gawked at him, a smile crept on her lips, and she laughed a little.

            "Oh, oh, okay…this is dream. Either that or it's a _really _bad joke," she laughed, her laughter turning to a nervous 'heh heh heh' when Dilandau got up and walked over to her, closing the distance between them.

            SMACK!

            Hitomi fell to the floor, and got up, holding her cheek.

            "Ow…" she mumbled, and looked up at him.

            "What the hell was that for?"

            "To remind you that this isn't a dream, dearest. _It's real,_" he snarled, "and to return the favor of striking you as you struck me not too long ago."

            Hitomi got to her feet, rubbing her cheek.

            "Sit," he commanded. Hitomi glared at him, but pulled up a chair, and sat clumsily on the chair, her arms folded and her legs crossed. Dilandau stood up, leaning on the table.

            "Well, now that you're up and about, let me explain why you're here."

            Hitomi cocked an eyebrow.

            "I don't do laundry, I don't cook, I don't sew, and I won't do any of your bidding."

            Silence.

            "That's the 411. Any questions?" she asked. There was another awkward silence.

"…and you need a tan. Desperately," she added quickly. Dilandau smiled, and leaned further back, crossing his arms.

            "Well, well, aren't we just a tad grouchy?"

            " _A tad _is putting it lightly Mr. albino," she quarreled back, "are you gonna tell me or what?"

            "Well…" he said slowly, an grin crawling on his face, "I might start out by telling you that not only have you succeeded in endangered one of my dragonslayers—'

            "Oh, you mean that vain, pretty boy? His name's Dalet right? Goodie, do I get some sort of merit for that one? Huh?" she said sarcastically, but all the while menacingly.

            "I'm not finished," he hissed, his glare deadly, "you're beginning to annoy me."

            "Wonderful!" she shouted, "can I continue?"

            SMACK!

            Hitomi grabbed the table for support, her cheek swelling to a rose color.

            "Shut-up, you stupid girl."

            "I'm smarter then you'll ever be!" she hissed.

            Dilandau finally lost his temper and took her by her collar. His face was right in hers.

            "You listen here, little girl. You either shut-up and let me give you to lowdown or I'll make your world full of pain. Do we understand each other?"

             Hitomi looked to her side.

            "Yes," she muttered stubbornly. Dilandau jerked his hands away and knocked her back down to where she was sitting.

            "Good."

            "Not only were you able to endanger one of my men, you also proceeded in a series of attacks _before _and _after _this incident took place, am I correct?"

            "…yes," Hitomi rolled her eyes.

            She watched his movements. Pacing back and forth ever so patiently. She knew him to be insane. Insane, and crazy on the battle field. Her hazel eyes watched him in annoyance. _He's gonna be the first to go down…_ her mind hissed. His demonic-like eyes fell on her figure.

            "So, you're here because you are indeed, the Chikara Tenshino."

            "Yeah, and?"

            "Entrusted with the power of ancient Atlantis, you have a power like no other."

            Hitomi sighed again.

            "Yeah, and?"

            "My, let's add two and two together, shall we? Now Zaibach has the power to rule Gaea. Nice, isn't it?" he smiled evilly. Hitomi cocked an eyebrow.

            "That goes against my 411. _I won't do any of your bidding_," she said bluntly. Dilandau's eyes lit up like giant fireballs, and eyed Hitomi. For the first time, Hitomi got quiet. He had a sword, she didn't. He was stronger, she wasn't. That right there was the mathematical equation for death. His eyes, however, were what scared her. That's what he was trying to do. Scare her. Scare her so that she could do anything Zaibach wanted.

            _Yeah, we'll see about that!_ Hitomi growled mentally.

            "I'm afraid you don't have much of an option dear," he whispered, his tone hinting amusement. Hitomi blinked. She closed her eyes and sighed, opening them again. He still was starring at her intently, like she had something on her face.

            "Where's my staff? And my pendant, for that matter?" she asked abruptly.

            "Some place where you won't be able to use either of them."

            "Can I _at least _have my bag back?"

            "No."

            Hitomi bit her lip.

            "Why do you need more power anyway? You already have like 20 billion soldiers. I'd _think _that would be enough to take over Gaea."

            "Not so easily, see. You have the power to change fate. Did you know?"

            Hitomi starred at him.

            "No, you know something, I didn't know that," her heart sped up at the thought of that. Was she able to control it ever since she reached the seal underneath Fortana temple?

            "Dalet tells me of an immense power you are able to create."

            "Tell the little prick to mind his own business."

            SMACK!

            Hitomi was sent flying to the ground.

            "You know, that's the third time you've smacked me. You're a little prick too, huh?"

            Hitomi began to get up when Dilandau marched over and kicked her promptly in the stomach. She let out a yelp and fell to the carpeted ground again, in too much pain to come up with a comeback. Dilandau chuckled as he left.

            "Pathetic, whinny little bitch," he said, and closed the door behind him, locking it naturally. Hitomi rolled over on her side, then onto her back, sighing. She got back up, and seated her self in the chair, hunched over. Staying here wasn't going to be pleasant.

oOo

            Zaibach's chief strategist stood in front of a tall hologram, one showing the mighty Emperor Dornkirk.

            "The dragon still lingers, Folken."

            "I understand, my liege."

            "I can sense the girl's power. Our ideal future is at hand."

            "Right, your grace."

            Folken turned around, heading out the door.

            From elsewhere, Dornkirk looked through a telescope.

            "The girl from the Mystic Moon. A planet…I left so long ago…" he trailed off.

oOo

"I don't like her Folken," Dilandau spat, sitting at a private meeting room with the man known as, 'Stratego'. Folken inwardly groaned.

            "I don't want to hear ranting from you, Dilandau," Folken growled in an undertone. Dilandau's fiery eyes turned into a glare. He got up, and walked around.

            "She's annoying, obnoxious, she's knows no respect towards a high general, and she almost _trashed _one of my men not to mention several of our guymelefs! She's a _wench _Folken!"

            Folken sighed, turning towards him.

            "I'm sorry Dilandau. Maybe you can take this concern to Lord Dornkirk," he said, his statement laced with sarcasm.

            "Lord Dornkirk ordered the retrieval of the girl," Folken reminded him, "and that's that. You don't have a say in what he asks us to do. Remember that," he ended sharply.

            "She undoubtedly had the power to control the fate of Gaea. The little girl just doesn't know it yet," Folken poured a glass of wine. As if reading Folken's mind, Dilandau insane smile crept back on to his lips.

            "She's the key to the destiny prognostication engine."

            Dilandau cocked an eyebrow.

            "How so?"

            "She's the one who can control it," he said with a straight face. Dilandau's eyes rolled to the side.

            "I don't understand Stratego."

            "That girl is the one who will control fate, bringing us ultimate victory. The destiny prognostication is for her and her alone to control. She just hasn't been acquainted with it yet," he finished. Dilandau, still not understanding, turned around, and walked out the door.

oOo

            "I'm bored," Hitomi sighed, resting in the chair. Hair falling in front of her face, she tucked a few strands behind her ear. _What happened to me when I was fighting Dalet?_ _I felt so strange…_

            Hitomi felt chills go up her arms, giving her goose bumps.

            _It was the seal I bet. I was entrusted with a new power alright. Hell, I even scared Dalet…the look on his face was priceless,_ Hitomi mused, smiling to herself.

            "Thought that was pretty damn funny, did you?"

            Hitomi stopped smiling and stood up, sighing.

            "What do _you _want now?" Hitomi's irritable voice came.

            Ignoring the question, Dalet strode over to the girl. Hitomi didn't flinch. She wasn't going to be afraid.

            "Thought _what _was pretty funny?"

            "In the end, you lost however," his vain grin returning. Hitomi walked away from him to the other side of the room.

            "I just thought I'd come in and say hello," he grinned sarcastically. Hitomi's eyes looked straight at him. Dalet's grin had 'I'm gonna hurt your really bad' written all over it. Hitomi took a step back again, but ran into the desk. Dalet approached her, cornering her.

            "Well little girl? Who's going to save you now? You're on my turf, you _little wench!_" Dalet struck his leather gloved hand across Hitomi's face, and watched as she fell hopelessly to the ground.

            "Oh what's wrong, can't get up, can you?" Dalet asked sarcastically. Hitomi turned around, her world in pain. Her stomach already ached from Dilandau kicking her square in the stomach, and her cheek stung from the three times that he had smacked her. Hitomi wearily got to her feet.

            "Can't you get in trouble for this?" she muttered weakly, hand placed on the stone wall for support.

            "For showing you who your superior is? I think not," Dalet took her by her collar, and smacked her. Hitomi fell again, falling on her face letting out yelp.

oOo

            "Dude, what the hell does she have in here?"

            Miguel took a towel out of Hitomi's bag, examining it. The dragonslayers were gathered around Hitomi's belongings in a separate, more dim room. Guimel took out the red box that read 'Pocky' on it. Guimel's soft, gray eyes looked in curiosity.

            "Po-cky?" Guimel read.

            "She's got some interesting things," Viole commented as he starred at the bag full of Hitomi's possessions.

            "You mean like this?" Chesta asked, his childish voice bringing attention. He held up Hitomi's CD player and her headphones. Miguel looked at it cautiously.

            "What is that?"

            "Don't know."

            Chesta turned the object around, looking at the back, and then he put it down on the table where the rest of her stuff was. Curiously, they all studied the buttons that lined the edge of the mechanism. Warily, Miguel's finger reached forward and lightly pushed one of the buttons inward. The top popped open, scaring them. The four of them jumped back.

            "What did you just do?" Guimel hissed. Miguel shrugged. Chesta looked inside the CD player, eyeing the round, colorful disk inside of it. The other slayers walked over to were Chesta was facing, looking at the inside.

            "I wonder if it's a contact device..." Viole cocked his head. Chesta spun the disk twice. Carefully, he closed the lid and pressed the button with the rectangle on it.

            They all waited and watched as nothing happened.

            "Press it again," Miguel gushed.

            Chesta pressed the rectangle button. Nothing happened.

            "Maybe it's broken," Viole suggested. They watched as Chesta hit the button with a triangle on it. Immediately, the small display window at the edge in between the buttons began to flash two dashes. They all heard the disk spinning inside of it. Chesta drew back instantly.

            "What happened?" Guimel asked.

            "I think…I think the disk is moving," Chesta small little voice answered.

            The headphones blasted music suddenly. The reactions to the dragonslayers varied: Chesta fell out of his chair, Miguel hiccupped, and Viole tripped over a scampering Guimel.

            Chesta grabbed the edge of the table, pulling himself back up. He peered over at the contraption with his soft, baby-blue eyes.

            "I get it now…it's a music box."

            The other slowly regained their composure and moved in closely to examine it.

            "It _is_," Miguel said in amazement, "wow…"

            The door suddenly opened. Gatti walked in, holding a pitcher and a glass of water. As her turned round and closed the door by backing into it gently. He looked at his comrades accusingly.

            "What are you all doing?" he asked, walking over and putting the pitcher and glass on the table. Gatti looked at the CD player that was playing, and the amazed faces of the slayers.

            "Gatti, did you see this?" Chesta asked innocently. Gatti rolled his eyes.

            "Don't go through her stuff," he scolded.

            "You would have done the same thing, Mr. second-in-command," Viole joked.

            Gatti chuckled.

            "Yeah, I probably would have. What all did you find?"

            "This," Chesta pointed.

            "Oh…" Gatti examined it. He looked over off in the corner of the room. There, sat her staff. He looked at suddenly.

            "That's…!" he started, making the slayers look up at him.

            "What?" Guimel asked?"

            _That's…that's her staff!_ _That means…That means the girl I lead out in Austuria really _was _her…_

            Guimel grabbed the box of Pocky and opened it up, ripping open a packet inside. Gatti turned, giving the sheep-haired slayer 'the look'.

            "Leave her things alone," Gatti cautioned, "who knows, that could be poison," he finished, pouring water into the glass from the pitcher.

            "Where's Dalet, by the way?" Miguel asked.

            "Who cares," he grumbled.

            "Who wants to take the water down to goddess?"

            "Oh, oh me!" Guimel jumped up, but Chesta pushed him out of the way.

            "ME!"

            Gatti looked at the two slayers fighting. He looked down at the water, thinking about the first time that he had seen her. This time, he had definitely wanted to meet her.

            "Nevermind, I'll take it down," Gatti interrupted. The now four slayers looked at him as he walked out the door, muttering curses under their breath as he closed the door behind him.

            "Come back and tell us if she's hot or not!" Miguel called from behind the door. Gatti sighed.

oOo

            "Scared?"

            Hitomi's cheek stung, swelling even more from the redness. Her arm was bruised from falling on it so much. Hitomi took deep breaths, picking herself up off the ground, turning to face the vain slayer.

             "You vain…sorry…little…ass…" she muttered.

            Dalet reached forward, clutching the collar of her shirt again and throwing her down on the ground.

            "Now maybe you'll think twice about getting in my way, little girl."

            The door to Hitomi's room swung open. Hitomi turned to her side, looking at who had entered. Gatti stood, eyes wide open, holding the glass and the pitcher.

            "_What the hell do you think you're doing!?_" Gatti yelled furiously.

            Dalet looked, scowling ferociously.

            "Settling the score with the little wench here, do you mind?" he growled back.

            Gatti continued to stare with wide eyes, his jaw open a little. He walked forward slamming the glass and the pitcher on the table and marched forward to the both of them. He studied Hitomi's shaking figure on the ground. He looked at Dalet.

            "Yeah, actually I do mind! You aren't suppose to be in here causing any harm to our prisoners, you ass!" he yelled, "do you have any _idea _what Lord Dilandau would do if he caught you beating her up? He'd _kill _you! That's what! He'd skin you _alive_! He doesn't _care _if you've redeemed yourself from getting captured by Freidish soldiers, _damn it_!"

            Dalet starred, mentally thinking of 101 ways to deep fry Gatti.

            "LEAVE HER THE _HELL _ALONE YOU SELF-CONCEIDED ASSHOLE!" he roared in his face. Dalet quickly shot a glance at the fallen girl.

            "Consider yourself lucky," he muttered to Hitomi, who looked like she would jump up at any moment and beat the living daylights out of him. Dalet walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. There was another silence.

            "Gods, what a jackass," he grumbled. Hitomi turned her body around on the ground to face Gatti Lavariel, looking down at her. Silvery-blonde bangs curled symmetrically on his forehead, the rest of his bangs curling right to right and left of the left. Unlike Van's, his hair was neatly fixed, and his bangs fell lightly over his soft, blue-green eyes.

            At a closer glance, she noticed that he had one, small gold hoop earring that hung from his left ear. Another turquoise metallic-colored earring pierced his upper left cartilage.

            "…you…okay down there?" he asked, awkwardly. Hitomi gapped at the sight of him. He was the one that had lead Van, Merle and her to safety out of Austuria that one night. She sighed, supposing that Gatti was no good either.

            She grabbed the edge of the nightstand by the bed and pulled herself up, sitting on the bed, sighing.

            "What do you want, now?" Hitomi asked, annoyed, massaging her cheeks.

            Gatti looked in back of her.

            "Just bringing some water," he answered innocently. He starred at her swollen cheeks.

            "You…need some…ice for that, or something?" he asked timidly.

            "I'm fine, thank you," she snapped, glowering at him.

            "Didn't have to be rude about it," Gatti grumbled.

            "What did you just say?" Hitomi asked him, getting off the bed. Gatti turned around starring her down.

            "I said you _didn't have to be so rude _about it," he hissed.

            "Rude?! _Rude?! _You don't want me to be _rude _about it!?" Hitomi shouted. Gatti winced at her shouting.

            "Here you are, you stupid Zaibach assholes, and you take down a small country like Fanelia for _no damn_ reason, and then you move on to _infiltrate_ Austuria so you can _piss _all over them, and then you take over both _Freid_ and _Godashim! _And then _he _comes in here and _beats me up!! _And you want me to be all _calm _and _not be rude about it!? HELL NO!_" Hitomi shrieked.

            Gatti starred in horror. He picked up the glass timidly.

            "…Water?" he asked timidly. Hitomi's expression softened.

            "No thank you," she sighed.

            Gatti slowly put the glass down, turning to her.

;

            "You…uh…sure you don't need ice for that?"

            "Yes," she hissed.

            "Just for the record, we don't really have control over what we do."

            "Oh," Hitomi laughed sarcastically, "that's even _worse! _You're told to do stuff and you do it without second thought!"

            "I fight for my country," he added coolly.

            "Destroying and invading other countries doesn't sound like patriotism to me!" Hitomi yelled. Gatti furrowed his eyebrows.

            "Why did you help me that one night?" she asked quietly, after a silence.

            "…." Gatti shook his head, "nothing, it was nothing. You know, I thought I really wanted to come down here and meet you, but now I'm not so sure I should have done that," he mumbled.

            Hitomi softened. Maybe he really _did _give their operations second thought...but he was afraid to stand up for what he believed in. Maybe she'd been a little rough on him.

            "Hey…"

            Gatti turned around as he was about to leave.

            "Thanks for…getting us out of Austuria," a little smile on her face. Gatti nodded.

            "It wasn't a problem," he said softly. As he opened the door, Hitomi stopped him.

            "Actually, I…I think I could use a little ice…" Hitomi trailed off. Gatti nodded, smiling.

            "Alright. What's your name, by the way?"

            Hitomi starred.

            "Uh…Hitomi. It's Hitomi," she grinned. Gatti nodded.

            "Hi-to-mi. Gatti," he nodded.

            "Nice to meet you, Gatti."

oOo

FMBz notes:

Yep, there he is. There's the character of the day. Wow! Thanks everyone! I got seven reviews! My smilies in my last author notes didn't show up for some reason…o.O;; But anyway, I decided I'd update early! Aren't you proud of me? But the bad news is, I've left you with another cliff hanger. Hehehe!

            Wow, I was awfully evil to Hitomi in this chapter. I'm sorry Hitomi!

            Hitomi grumbles off in a corner while giving FMB the glare of death

            Alright, I need 10 reviews to go on! So tell everyone you know to read it, okay? .

Reviews

Jossi-31: You're always the first to review! . Well, I recommend that you go to yahoo.com or google.com and search for Sailor Saturn images if you'd like. My friend tells me that her staff is actually a Chinese weapon…starting with an 'N' but I forget the name of it. Thanks for reviewing!

ShanniC: Really? You really thought it was that good? Thanks for the wonderful complements! I'm still debating whether it should be an Allen x Millerna. Not quite sure yet, though. Thanks for reviewing!

Jem Star: lol  Thanks for reviewing!

Macky: Thanks for reviewing again!

Cherry Dragon: I did update! Ya just missed the 12th one, that's all!

Maricar: YAAAAY! A NEW READER! throws confetti Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Dalet's a little rat, isn't he? lol That's why I love him.


	15. Vision XV

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XV: The Young Rebel_

oOo

            "She…she said that day…she had a dream," Yukari's shaken voice came, "that it was the reason why she woke up so late," she finished, a tear rolling down her flushed cheek. Her shoulders came up spastically every time she had a quick intake of breath only to spend it crying.

            A detective came up to her room and sat on the chair across from Yukari, hands folded tightly and neatly in his lap.

            "Now, you said that you and Hitomi went to park, is that correct?" the detective asked Yukari, while finishing up his notes.

            "Yes," came her choked voice, "we came down…Hitomi said she was reluctant to go because of that dream she had. But I said to her she should go and have good time," came the response. The detective nodded almost absent mindedly, jotting down several notes.

             "Well, we went, and we left our bag on a rug that we had brought so if we came back with food we could sit there and eat it," she continued, "that was when I suggested to Hitomi that we go and see that band that was playing," another tear fell down her cheek, and a quick intake of breath.

            "I'm sorry," she said, taking a tissue and dabbing her eyes, then holding it up to her nose and staying there, crying a few tears.

            "It's alright," the detective smiled warmly, "can you continue?"

            "Yeah," she nodded a little, "well, while we were cheering the band on, we heard this big…this big crash, and…and then…"

            There was a pause.

            "…and then?"

            "And then…there was this…huge dragon…" Yukari said softly, almost as if it weren't real. The detective sighed, rubbing his eyes.

            "Miss Uchida, there was no dragon that came."

            "YES. THERE. WAS," Yukari spat.

            "Miss Uchida—"

            "There was huge dragon, and this boy came from a blue light to come and kill it! Ask any of the other girls, they'll tell you!"

            Silence.

            "Continue," he sighed.

            "The dragon came down, and I grabbed Hitomi and ran…and before I knew it, we were the only ones left. There was man who came to slay the dragon, and Hitomi…she….she claimed that she saw this man in her dream…and…then we ran. We ran to the shrine up ahead and the dragon chased us there…"

            The detective nodded, noting everything she was saying, adding 'possible hallucinations from spiked drink'.

            "…Hitomi suddenly said he was going to die and so she chased him…and she told him to watch out. After the boy slew the dragon…"

            Silence.

            "…she…she asked him if he was okay. He responded to her, but I didn't hear what he said…and she slapped him…"

            Silence.

            "And before…before any of us knew it...she…she was…"

            Another series of intakes of breaths.

            "She was swept up in that blue light and disappeared," she finished.

            The detective finished writing.

            "Miss Uchida, do believe that Hitomi is psychic?"

            Yukari paused.

            "Yes. I do," she answered.

            "Now, you said that Hitomi has tarot cards, is that correct? Is she involved in any sort of cult, or practice of 'black magic'?"

            Yukari shook her head.

            "No, I'm sure of it. Hitomi just has tarot cards, is all. But one thing…I noticed…"

            "Yes?"

            "…she…she had a…long pole of some sort that mystically appeared in her hands…she never told me about it. That night was the first time I ever saw it," she finished.

            "Thank you for your time, Miss Uchida, and get some rest," the detective nodded, getting up and walking out the door. Yukari nodded, and turned to her desk to finish up the remaining homework she had that night.

oOo

            "This…this is awful," Millerna whispered, sitting at the common room table in the Crusade across from the rest of Crusade crew including Van, Allen, and Merle. Van expression remained stern and stiff. He had promised nothing would happen to Hitomi. Now Hitomi could be getting tortured, and no one would hear her scream.

            "They won't hurt her…they can't," Allen thought aloud, passing back and forth.

            "You sound confident," Van angrily muttered.

            Silence. Merle's tail that was swishing stopped at the sudden angry aura that filled the room. Allen stopped pacing and stopped, starring at Van.

            "They won't. She's the goddess, Van. She'll stay alive."

            "_She'll stay alive?_ The dragonslayers can punch, kick, stab, do whatever the hell they want! They just have to keep her _alive!_" Van roared.

            Allen breathed slowly.

            "Van, I'm sure Hitomi will be alright. But first things first, we've got to decide a plan."

            "A rescue mission?" Millerna suggested.

            "That's right, Millerna. We're going to need all of you."

            Gaddess looked around.

            "So this'll just be like the assault on the fortress to rescue Van, huh?"

            Allen nodded slightly.

oOo

            "This sucks."

            Hitomi fell back on her bed, holding the ice-pack Gatti had given her an hour ago. Nothing do to, nowhere to go, no one to talk to. Geez, it must really suck to be a prisoner of war multiple times.

            Absolute. Complete. Downright. Total. Utter. Boredom.

            And it sucked. Bad.

            Imagine being stuck in your room for 12 hours straight. The only thing you were given to eat was water and bread. And it wasn't very good bread, either. It was stale. And the water lacked in the taste department. The walls are plain, and the only thing that's really exciting is the fireplace across from the bed that you lie on.

            Yep, this sucks.

            Hitomi let out a distressed sigh.

            "I'm so borrrrrrrrrrrred…" Hitomi bleated, rolling over on he back, arms flailed out to the side. _I've got to find some kind of way to kill time…_

            She starred blankly over at the plate of stale bread that sat on the table in the middle of her room. It was only a few hours ago she took a bite of it and almost cracked her front tooth. The only thing tolerable was the water.

            "I'm gonna be anorexic by the time I get out of here," she said, her stomach growling. She was really, really hungry. There was nothing worse that having a craving for something delicious and getting nothing but day old bread. She pulled herself up and walked over to the table, plopping herself down, and took the bread in her palm.

            Swiftly she hit it on the edge of the table. Didn't even make a crack.

            Hitomi sighed, and threw the bread back down.

            "I will go on a hunger strike if I have to."

oOo

            "Sweeeet…" Guimel whispered, flipping through the tracks of Hitomi's CD player, the head phones off to the side. Gatti sat in the dim-lit lobby room, and sat, his legs crossed, reading a book.

            There was a knock on the door. Chesta go up to go answer it, his small, black robe trailing behind him.

            "Well, I'm beat. Who's up for food?" Miguel asked no one in particular.

            "Oh, I am!" Guimel raised his hand. Miguel looked over at Gatti, who starred into the pages of his book.

            "Hey Gatti," Miguel called, a slight grin on his face.

            "What?" Gatti's lethargic response came, not even looking from the book.

            "How was she?"

            Gatti's eyes stopped eyeballing the literature but his head remained down. Slowly, his expression became a mixture of annoyance and puzzlement. He slowly pulled his head up to meet the other slayers, who were all starring at him eagerly.

            "Why do you all care so much? It's not like you'd have a chance with her," Gatti stated.

            The slayers groaned.

            "Oh, c'mon!"

            "Gods, Gatti, c'mon! Spill!"

            Gatti closed his book and set it aside.

            "She's cute, alright?" Gatti said simply while rolling his eyes.

            "I KNEW IT!" Miguel shouted.

            "What color eyes does she have?"

            "Is her hair pretty?"

            "How about her smile? Does she have a nice smile?"

            "Guys, _shut. Up,_" Gatti yelled.

            Silence.

            "Ooooh, I think someone's jealous…"

            "You guys haven't even met her, and you're already going insane. If you're crazy about girls, drinking, and partying than the rank of dragonslaying obviously isn't for you," Dalet muttered as he rolled in the room. All eyes shifted towards the vain slayer who poured himself some water.

            Shooting Dalet a dirty glare, Gatti picked up his book and began to read the part where he had left off. Dalet drank, sat down the glass and left, his eyes boring into Gatti as he left.

            "Ass," he muttered.

            "Oh, I saw that one," Miguel said softly, "what happened?"

            "You all want to know what Dalet as doing later today? Practicing his fist fighting skills on Hitomi," Gatti spat, menacingly.

            Everyone stared.

            "The little prick!" Guimel glared.

            "Hitomi? That's her name?"

            Silence. Sweat began to collect on Gatti's forehead as he hastily turned the page.

            "…you know her name?" Chesta cocked an eyebrow.

            "It doesn't matter," he added quickly.

            "Oh, so you _do _have the hots for her!" Miguel laughed.

            Gatti let out a sigh of relief. Had Dalet been in the room at the time, he would have suspected something was up. Not that anything was. For a minute, he thought the slayers suspected him of befriending the enemy, which was strictly against a dragon slayer's regulations.

            _But then again, _he added mentally, _Dalet's already made physical contact with her…_

            "Dalet punched her or something?" Miguel suggested.

            "Yeah, I had to give her some ice," Gatti replied.

            "Guys, guys, did you see this?" Viole held up a bottle of Hitomi's perfume. He sprayed a mist and stuck his head in, taking a big whiff. Gatti rolled his eyes. Guimel walked over.

            "Spray it again," he said .Viole sprayed a mist, and both of them stuck their heads in the mist and inhaled deeply.

            "Oh, I wonder if that smells like her!" Guimel's eyes grew wide.

            "Guimel, you're gross…"

            "Hey, shut-up! You were taking whiffs, too!"

            "Yeah, so how about that food," Gatti said loudly.

oOo

            _Sometimes…when I'm feeling sad, you know? I like to laugh out loud. Just make myself laugh. _

            Her voice echoed in his mind as he starred off into the vast night sky.

            _I think your wings are totally awesome!_

            His hand ran through his raven, ruffled hair, letting out a sigh of tiredness. It had been a long day. Van starred back at Escaflowne, the mighty giant that slept peacefully in the guymelef hanger that he was in.

            Somehow, when he was piloting Escaflowne, he felt different. Had it truly been able to obey his thoughts?

            Van looked down at the rip that Millerna had mended for him. His dark scarlet eyes looked sorrowfully down at the sword that hung to his side. He felt responsible for Hitomi. Nothing more. It felt that as a king and a guardian, he failed. He failed at both. Something within him ached.

            Even after they had reclaimed Hitomi, how would he be able to face her and tell her he was sorry? Not only did that hut his ego much, but…Hitomi trusted him. And for the first time, he felt as though he let someone down. Not just Balgus, but a friend.

            _Let's be friends, okay?_

            "Ah, there's a front comin' in yer majesty," Gaddess walked in the hanger, leaning on the bars.

            "My, does that wind feel great, though."

            Van looked over but said nothing.

            "I can't imagine how your shirt got ripped," Gaddess laughed.

            "You know something? I can't either," Van said seriously. Gaddess stopped laughing. Sensing that this was not the time (nor was any other) to disturb the young noble, he turned on his heel and began to walk to the doorway.

            "We're still trying to find the fortress. We're tryin' all we can," Gaddess reassured, and left the young king in silence.

            Van looked down at the crest that was inscribed on the hilt of his sword. Bearing to look at the crest of the fallen kingdom no more, he looked away.

            oOo

            "Hitomi…Hitomi, wake-up!"

            Hitomi's eyes fluttered open.

"Today's your first day of school!"

            Hitomi inwardly groaned.

            _Great, I go on a hunger strike and I have weird dreams about my past. Cause and effect, Hitomi…_

            Hitomi got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. Her mirror showed her that she was much older then last time she had visited herself. She must have been at least 9. She had remembered her grandmother home-schooled her for a while before sending her off to school.

            "Your going to be late, deary!"

            Hitomi rushed down the stairs, her backpack slung over her shoulder.

            She remembered that day. It was the day that her grandmother had been diagnosed with breast cancer. She remembered walking into school day.

She remembered running down the dirt path to her house out in the rural area. She stopped at her porch. The door was wide open. And there, lying in the middle of the kitchen on the floor was her guardian.

            "Grandma! GRANDMA!" she screamed, and ran over, shaking her. She remembered what had happened when the paramedics arrived. They told her that she had become ill, and probably wouldn't be as active as much anymore.

            "Just leave me alone…"

            Hitomi huddled in her bed, pulling the sheets over herself, starring forlornly at the picture frame of the parents she never knew beside her. She cuddled her stuff bunny rabbit, wishing for the sadness to go away.

            "Just leave me alone…"

            _Let me be…I want to be alone!_

            "Just leave me…alone…"

            ----

            Hitomi's eyes snapped open, her eyes slightly teary-eyed.

            "Hitomi?"

            Gatti's puzzled face leaned over hers. Her eyes met with his as she pulled herself back up. He leaned back up. Hitomi looked down, her stomach growling.

            "Why didn't you eat anything?"

            "Why did I eat anything? Tell me something Gatti," she said sarcastically, "can _you_ even take a bite of that loaf of bread over there? I'd eat if it wasn't stale," she snapped. Gatti shrugged.

            "Well, that's all I can give you."

            He shrugged.

            "WHAT!?"

            Gatti starred at the raging girl timidly.

            "You mean to tell me that's all you give your captives!? I'm supposed to be miss lady-almighty-beautiful-goddess, and all you can give me is gross rust-colored water and stale bread? I demand room service!"

            Silence. Gatti turned to his side, and started to laugh silently.

            "What's so funny?"

            "Nothing, just the way you reacted just now."

            "You find that funny?" Hitomi asked menacingly.

            "You're cute when you get mad."

            Hitomi clenched her teeth together, baring them. She stomped her foot, letting out an aggravated groan.

            "It's not funny! I want room service, damn it!"

            "Is this why you've been going on a hunger strike?" Gatti asked her, an impish grin on his face.

            "…you know something! YES! That's exactly why!"

            "C'mon, you've gotta eat sooner or later, or I'll get in trouble."

            "I am _not _eating that!"

            "It's all you've got. Beggars can't be choosers."

            "_ohhohohohooo, yes they can!_" Hitomi quarreled back.

            "…" Gatti closed his eyes, "alright, what do you want?"

            "Finally!"

            Hitomi drew in a big breath.

            "I want 20-piece sushi with melon soda, with a side of chocolate-covered strawberries, two chicken legs, a side of fries, a crispy chicken sandwich (no tomato), a bowl of pears and…"

            Gatti threw his head back and began to laugh.

            "You're hilarious!"

            "I'm not done yet!" she whined.

            "I said I'd get you dinner, not 15 dinners," he grinned, "boy you're demanding…"

            "You're damn right! I want my bag, too!"

            "Well, I can get you something decent to eat, but I'm afraid I can't get you your bag."

            Hitomi made a pouty face.

            "How about a bowl of white rice and some fish?"

            "…that's it?"

            Gatti grinned, chuckling again.

            "Yeah, that's it."

            "Okay, let's go! Hoppy-choppy!" Hitomi clapped her hands twice, fast before collapsing down on the table. Gatti put on a sarcastic grin and opened the door, closing it. Hitomi put her head down on her table, waiting for the familiar 'click' of the lock.

            …however, not click came this time. Hitomi perked her head up, and walked over to the door, turning the handle. It turned all the way and she pushed it open.

            The door was unlocked, and swung open out into the hallway. Eyes wide with disbelief and alert, she crept softly out and peeked behind door frame, and heard Gatti's footsteps echo down the hall. The echoing stopped as if faded into the dark hallway. Her jade eyes scanned both ways before slowly creeping out into the hallway and carefully shutting the door.

            Her movements were swift and agile, she moved stealthily across the cool floors. The vione was a cold place, she noted. Cold, and dim. There weren't many lights. How could the dragonslayers tell where they were going let alone find her room?

            Her heart pounded in her chest. Every step she took was risky, and each time she would peek behind her to see if anyone had spotted her.

            The coast was clear.

            Her steps became quicker. It wasn't too hard considering she was only her socks, as her boots were still leaning against her bed…the only thing she cared about right now was finding her bag and finding a way out of here.

            Hitomi looked behind her again. Still no one. She came to the end of the hall, and looked downward at a long case of stairs headed downward into another hallway.

            _A maze, _she thought, _this is exactly like a maze._

            Her heart leap into her throat. She was awfully far away from her room. She began to power-walk more confidentially, peering around her shoulder every so often to make sure she wasn't being watched.

            _How could these hallways not be guarded? This is ridiculous…ridiculous but perfect…_

            The socks she had on made it more perfect for her to walk down the hallways, as they numbed the sound that her foot emitted when it hit the floor. She brushed a few strands out of her face.

            Minutes passed by. Slowly, an hour had passed. Hitomi had been wandering for an hour. She was lost, and she didn't know where she was. She was a few stories down from her room, and no one had seen her. Not to mention Gatti would be back any minute…

            "Great," she whispered, "this is just great…"

            Something caught her ears. Laughing. The laughing of an all male group. Hitomi approached the French doors that the laughing was behind. Her heart stopped. An all male group? _The dragonslayers! _She panicked. Suddenly, the door opened.

            Hitomi gasped, her knees locking in place. Miguel had opened the door, releasing the laughter that was from inside the room. His grin was still on his face. He turned around, talking to his fellow companions.

            "Yeah, whatever Guimel," he laughed. Hitomi took a step back, her eyes wide.

            Miguel closed the door. Hitomi heard footsteps running down from the other end.

            Trapped. Miguel turned his head and looked down at Hitomi, the grin fading from his face, turning into a suspicious frown. Hitomi looked in back of her. It was only then that she heard Gatti's voice, cursing aloud.

            "Miguel, she ran off!" he called. Hitomi froze. _Oh. Shit._

            "Don't worry, she's not going anywhere," he responded bluntly, his eyes not moving from her.

            "Hey!" Gatti called. Hitomi's legs were shaking. To run or not to run. That is the question. The answer?

            Run.

            Hitomi took off, sprinting past Miguel, who caught her wrist.

            "LET GO!" she shrieked and flailed, jolting her arm from his grasp. She sprinted madly down the hallway, the two dragonslayers bolting after her.

            "God! This was all going great and now this!"

            Hitomi ran down a flight of stairs. It was only then that she could hear more voices yelling after her and footsteps pursuing her. As if things could get any worse, Dalet turned the corner at that moment, and his lazy, tired half-open eyes opened suddenly in shock at the rapidly fleeing girl headed for a crash course into his arms.

            "Oh my—" Hitomi gasped as she stopped and her socks made her slide into him. Dalet's arms closed around her, tightening his grip. Miguel, Gatti, Guimel, and Chesta stopped, trying to catch their breath, and staring at the sight of a wriggling and struggling Hitomi. Dalet looked at the four of them with exasperation.

            "Lord Dilandau should have turned the corner," he grumbled, finally locking Hitomi into a position where she couldn't flail anymore, much to her frustration.

            "How the hell did she get out?" Dalet asked in annoyance, his suffocating leather glove over her mouth.

            "Hum ffhfh fhfh phfhfh!" Hitomi's muffled voice came.

            "Be quiet, bitch," Dalet hissed. Hitomi's eyes burned with rage.

            "OH! (NO!)" Hitomi's voice came.

            "The door was wide open," Gatti muttered quietly, "I forgot to lock it…"

            Everyone starred at him with annoyance. Guimel smacked him over the head and started to walk back to the common area.

            "You are _so _lucky that wasn't Dilandau that turned the corner little girl," Dalet hissed into her ear, "because he'd do a lot worse."

            _Like you're any better!_ Hitomi thought mentally.

            Dalet pushed her at Gatti, and Gatti shot her a glare.

            "Hey, what are you glaring at me for? You're the irresponsible one," Hitomi grumbled as she passed him, Gatti following behind.

            oOo

            _You must never show your wings until the time is right. Do you understand me, Van? Don't ever show anyone your wings until the time comes._

_            Prince Van is a demon! _

_            Don't play with him! _

_            He's weird!_

_            Let him play by himself! _

_            I don't want to play with you, demon!_

            "I don't care!" Van shouted at the children passing him, "I'm better off alone, anyway!"

            _I'm better off alone. I can handle things myself. I don't need anyone anymore._

            His small little childish figure crouched and huddled in a flower field, humming to himself, rocking him back and forth.

            "Balgus, why do the other kids hate me?"

            A young Van rode with Balgus on an afternoon ride, shortly after his mother's death. Balgus looked sadly at the young heir and then back, starring across the vast plains of the Fanelian wilderness.

            "Someday you'll understand."

            _Someday I'll understand. Someday I'll understand why all of Gaea hates Draconians. Someday I'll understand why Draconians are cursed. Someday, Balgus._

Van's eyes snapped open. Swiftly, they rolled over to the side and starred at his belt that hung on the rack in the corner of the cabin. The bed's white sheets were sprawled in almost every direction, most of it being of the bed. Van looked down, eyeing the sheets that had partially fallen of the bed.

            Lazily, he closed his eyes again.

            The turbulence that the Crusade had been experiencing for the past hour of so, however, kept the young king awake.

            oOo

            _I…I can't run anymore!_

Her legs pushed forward. Her heart sped, beating fast, ready to burst out of her heart. Hitomi's wrist was held by Gatti's.

            _Hurry! _

            The hallway was endless in front of them.

The night hours drifted past. The early morning hours came. There was dim candle that had been lit in the corner. Hitomi, huddled under the sheets, tossed and turned.     Her eyes opened, and she looked again at the ceiling. For some reason, a draft chilled her spine, making her sit up.

The door opened. Gatti peeked through, seeing the goddess still there in her bed. Hitomi starred at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to do this! Relax! You didn't think we don't _check _at this time of night, did you?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm here. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Suddenly, Hitomi held her hand up to her bruised arm, as twinge of pain ran up the side of it.

"You alright?"

Gatt cautiously walked in the dimly-lit room, eyeing Hitomi's wound.

"It's fine, really…I swear, he hits me again, I will _take him down_…"

Gatti grinned.

"Well, someone's got spirit."

"Hell yeah."

"You think your tough enough?"

"Oh, c'mon. Dalet is a vain pretty boy. _Anyone _could take him down."

"Is that so?"

"You know it."

Gatti laughed again.

"I guess the ice didn't help, did it? Here, let me see."

Hitomi offered her arm forward and watched as Gatti's curly bangs hung in front of him as he examined her bruise.

"Yeah, that's pretty nasty."

Cautiously, Gatti looked in back of him.

"You want some fresh air?" he asked, his voice lower than a whisper.

"Please," Hitomi answered.

oOo

There was a long silence. Hitomi leaned over the steel bars of the long balcony on the edge of the vione. The stars above glistened brightly; in perfect harmony with the mystic moon and its mate, the moon. Her eyes fell upon the vast oceans below, as the vione was quite a distance up.

Gatti put his head up into the breeze, the wind gently pushing his inwardly-curled bangs outward.

"This is where I usually come sometimes," Gatti randomly mumbled.

"…to think?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"About what? You do everything and you don't have to think about it," Hitomi snapped, turning her head towards him.

Gatti's face shifted into an annoyed glance at the brown-haired goddess, but was too tired to argue.

"Well what? What do you think about then? Wait, scratch that -- What do you fight for?" Hitomi asked, her attention now focused on the blonde-haired slayer. She could tell he was thinking about the question. He opened his mouth and paused before responding.

"I fight to serve my country. There was time when Zaibach was a dump…that's why I joined the dragonslayers. I wanted to fight back at all who opposed and…"

He stopped suddenly, starring at the pair of jade-eyes that were listening to him intently. Gatti blinked and shook his head.

"I shouldn't be telling you this. I shouldn't even be talking to you right now --

"But you are."

"It doesn't matter, let's go."

"Why?"

Silence.

"Finish what you started, Gatti. Why are you fighting?"

"I'm not giving you any information," he bitterly spoke.

"Why?" she asked simply, still leaning against the balcony, facing his figure.

Silence. He didn't answer, only turning away.

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Of what?' he laughed.

"Are you afraid of standing up or what you believe in? You'd just rather follow your mob of animals, and be the lap dog that runs to you master. Is that it?"

"How dare you—" he glared, but Hitomi interrupted him.

"Answer the question, are you afraid?" she said, confidently.

"I'm not afraid."

"Then why are you fighting?"

"I'm fighting so that my country can build its place up once again."

"So that it can topple other countries and dominate Gaea?"

Silence.

"You're a coward. You're nothing but a coward. You _are_ afraid."

She turned around facing the wind.

"But I won't be afraid if you don't. Because you aren't alone. I'm scared, too. I can understand why though, with that psycho albino as your captain, who _wouldn't _be afraid…"

Gatti grinned, chuckling softly.

"So true," he turned back around.

            "I didn't know you could fight with a staff. That's pretty amazing."

            Hitomi turned around.

            "No no no no no no no no no no, I only cast magic. I can't fight with that thing for my life," she laughed.

            "Wanna learn?" he grinned. Hitomi looked at him.

            "Are you nuts? Gatti, what I meant by not being afraid is standing up for what you think is right! Look, if you think toppling over smaller countries and taking over Gaea is the right thing to do, have fun! All I'm saying is just to do the right thing, or what you think is right, not what I tell you is the right thing. You make your own judgments."

            "I know what your saying. I just wanted to know if you wanted to learn how to fight with your staff, since you have it and you don't know how to use it."

            "So I take it you're an expert in staff fighting."

            "Um, I'm a dragonslayer. If I dragonslayer doesn't know how to fight with every weapon possible, that's an embarrassment."

            "Oh, excuse me, Mr. high-and-mighty. Enlighten me, Buddha."

            "Look if we're gonna do this-"

            "Oh my god, you're serious. Gatti, I was just kidding-"

            "I'm not kidding. It's the right thing to do."

            Silence. Hitomi looked up to the sky is distress.

            "I had to go a give my stupid dramatic monologue…look where that got me…I've corrupted his mind!"

            Gatti shook his head, and moved in closer, lowering his voice.

            "If were gonna do this, we've got stay on a low profile about it, alright? If they ever found me training with you, I'd be kicked out of dragonslaying, and out the window would go my pay, you understand? Meet me out here tomorrow at midnight."

            "Yeah," Hitomi starred.

            _I cannot believe he's serious. Maybe what I said brought forth his thoughts. Maybe he's been thinking about this for a while._

oOo

            "AHAHAA!" Reeden jumped up, his voice ringing through the Crusade, "found the little bastards! Floating fortress is out…way out into the ocean!"

            Merle bounded forward, looking out the Crusade's bridge's window. Van walked forward.

            "Where'd you find it?"

            "'s just out, crossing the middle of the ocean."

            Allen walked forward, looking at the members of the crusade.

            "It's about time. I hope she's okay."

            Merle pranced around.

            "YAY!"

oOo

CRAP! I HATE THIS CHAPTER! cries I had such AWFUL writer's block, so that's why some of this was so forced….;; I feel like I'm making things happen to fast. I was looking forward to writing this part, but now I don't know about that! .Maybe I just need more reviews! lol Well, I got a total of 12 reviews, I'm sorry that I didn't update when I said I would, but by the time I got nine reviews, I hadn't even started! Craziness…lol

            I don't know…well, how do ya'll like Gatti? Isn't he cute? lol

            Reviews

            Inda: Thanks for reviewing again!

            Maricra: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far! lol I was mean to Hitomi…Sorry Hitomi! (Hitomi still grumbles over in the corner, glaring at FMB)

            ShanniC: WHOOOOOOOOA! SUPER LONG REVIEW! lol Keep reading to see what happens with Hitomi! Saturn's staff rocks! I remember captain planet! I was recently doing an environmental study in Biology, and just doing that made me think of that show. I used to think it was dumb when I was little!

            Well, Dalet HATES Hitomi with a passion. So…it wasn't just the fact that he came in and just wanted to blow off some steam…he really wanted to hurt her bad because he was so pissed at her at that time. Well…I thought about your 'training in martial arts' deal…so I decided I'd take that into consideration. That, and a random burst of inspiration that came along with that comment.

            But is WAS slap hitomi day! Did you know? lol Yeah, Merle's annoying. But I still love the cute little cat-girl.

             You don't have to be British to say love, do you, love? lol I can just imagine an elderly woman saying love. I don't know, terms of endearment confuse me. Oh, fan girls!

            Yugismpuzzle: HELLO AGAIN! waves Hitomi's a spunky person. That's okay about your DVDs. I have about…five things missing from my anime collection, all for different people. One of them hasn't given me back my esca VHS. He's had it for a year. XD

            Jossi-31: I absolutely adore Gatti. He's a character I enjoy writing for. Keep reading! You'll find out!

            Kya77: Thanks for reviewing! I have a lot of fun writing Hitomi's character because she's funny, and spunky. Keep reading, and you'll find out!

            Cheery Dragon: Gatti is starting to see Hitomi is a different light… I just hope I'm not rushing it too much. ;; lol

            Marisol: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!

            f-zelda: Geez, everyone wants to know about Gatti. lol I try to update soon, but not I like I just did…lol I've become lazy, and I had writer's block. Of all times to have writer's block. .;;

            Random: YAY! A new reader! Van's wings will be making frequent appearances! Wha? OF COURSE this is a V x H! lol I'm a fan girl!

            Listless:  Yay! I posted! lol Thanks for reviewing!

            Firekeeper727: You added me to your favorites list? THANKS MUCH!

WOW! So many reviews…well…hopefully I'll be getting the next chapter up soon…sorry this was so slow and boring, but I'm trying really hard NOT to rush things. Just tell me if stuff's happening to fast. I didn't have as much fun writing this chapter, but I think that's mainly because I'm sort of at a slow, transition part, and I really wanna get to…you know, the rescue, and other intriguing things, so just sitting and typing boring parts is hard. I'm sure some of you can relate.

            Well, that's it for FMBz notes. Hitomi hopes to see you in Part XVI!

            © Full Moon Bunny – May 27, 2004


	16. Vision XVI

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XVI: Loved and Lost_

"No, no not like that! Like this!"

            Gatti positioned her hands over her staff, pointing the blade downward, and the bottom of the staff raised in the air, his palms folding over hers. Gently, he shifted it downwards.

            "Now, roll your shoulders back. Stand up straight," he coached.

            Slowly backing up, he released her. Hitomi held the staff in a slanted position, the blade downward and the bottom up behind her. She looked over at Gatti, a puzzled looked drawn on her face.

            "Are you _sure _this is the right way?" she asked.

            "Hey, I know what I'm doing," he grinned.

            "Now, show me what happens when someone comes at you like this," he spoke, and motioned his sword forward in a horizontal slanted manner. Hitomi raised the bottom of her staff upward so that her staff was completely upside down and the bar had prevented the attack.

            "Nice," he smiled.

            "Like this?"

            Gatti swung around with a vertical slice. Panicking, Hitomi slanted it. Gatti stopped.

            "Nuh-uh."

            "What?"

            "No, you raise it horizontally. You gotta remember that, it's important."

            "Yeah, I know."

            "What's wrong?"

            "Just tired."

            "Oh. You wanna call the quits?"

            "No, I've only just started!"

            She smiled, returning to a relaxed position. Gatti starred, smiling at her. Hitomi looked at him.

            "What?"

            "Nothing."

            oOo

            Hitomi slept until noon that morning. Midnight sessions with Gatti had begun to tire her, so it almost made her like a nocturnal animal; sleeping during the day, and active during the night.

            Sure, it probably messed up her sleeping habits. But what was more, was that it messed up Gatti's sleeping habits. Gatti couldn't sleep. Ever. He was up with Hitomi at night, and then he had rigorous training sessions with his comrades in the daytime. Hitomi estimated the amount of sleep he got each night was a grand total of two hours, not even.

            Her room was cool for the days that followed. Ever since the night that Hitomi had given Gatti the 411, it was like he understood exactly what she was trying to tell him. It was like he knew all along, even before he joined the dragonslayers, but was ignoring it. He didn't want to show his true beliefs, not in front of Dilandau. He was scared for his future, his pay, his name and reputation. More importantly, his life.

            The reoccurring nightmare of the night where Gatti and herself were sprinting through the hallways never left her. Every so often, she'd see it. She'd see Gatti, holding her hand as he raced down the hallway, his face covered with more fear than she had ever seen.

            He was only a little boy with big dreams.

            But one night, the dream changed. This time, she didn't black out and pass out. She saw something more horrifying than she could ever imagine. She wondered if maybe Gatti knew about it. But then again, he didn't know about the dreams she was having in the first place.

            ----

            She was running again. She was running with Gatti, who's hand was tightly clamped around her wrist, never letting it go. Together they both ran, the hallways never showing any light. Running, blindly following the path in front of her. Running, hearing the voices in back of her, shouting; yelling.

            Gatti was going to die.

            When Hitomi tripped, she didn't pass out. Gatti helped her back up, and they ran further within the reaches of the voine. The passage ways and her vision began to grow blurry.

            It was then when she suddenly found herself in front of a gigantic, crimson engine like machine. A huge, black open space covered the ceiling, and she gawked at its size. What was this thing? What was this piece of machinery she was seeing? Was is located within these walls? Gatti stood in back of her, shouting her name.

            Something else was shouting her name. Someone…or something, more sinister, more evil. Hitomi shuddered at the draft that passed her shoulders as she eyed the gigantic engine that stood in front of her.

            Hitomi turned around, but everything blacked out.

----

            Her eyes snapped open, in panic and fear. She looked at her watch. It was approximately 12:46. Her heart pounded, in fear that maybe Gatti wasn't there and he'd given up. She was late. Very late.

            Quickly, she got up, and opened the door that was unlocked at his time, and closed it behind her, carefully walking towards the training area that was on the floor just above hers. The halls were filled with an eerie silence that Hitomi didn't like at all. The silence only ensured her thoughts that someone would creep up behind her and attack.

            Pushing the thought from her mind, she followed the path to the double doors of the dragonslayers' training room. Back faced to her, Gatti stood polishing one of the swords in the room.

            "Where were you?" he grinned, "I'm on my 34th sword," he finished, motioning towards the sword that he was polishing.

            "Sorry," she smiled, "I overslept."

            Gatti put the sword back on the rack and tossed her staff to her. Hitomi caught it with her right hand, and proceeded to move to a defensive position.

            "Lean the bottom back a little, it's too straight. There ya go," he coached at Hitomi, who slanted her staff more.

            "Ready?"

            "Uh-huh."

            Gatti ran forward, pulling his sword down straight upon her, Hitomi blocking by means of the opposite, horizontally.

            "Nice one," he said, and spun around quickly, his sword clashing with her staff that was now parallel up and down. Smiling, he came forth with a slanted combo.

            _The four steps, remember the four steps. _

            _Side, side, spin and slice! _Hitomi thought mentally.

            Hitomi blocked, slanting hr staff forward, blocking Gatti's opposite position, and vise versa.

            _Side, side…_

            Hitomi spun around, and defending Gatti's blow when she came back around.

            _SPIN AND SLICE!_

            Hitomi came at full throttle down the middle, Gatti jumped out of the way. His grin was from ear to ear.

            "Thatta girl," he grinned.

            Hitomi smiled.

            "How'd I do?"

            "Pretty good. Not bad for a week of sessions."

            "Really?"

            "Oh yeah," he laughed, "you're definitely improving. Just remember your form at the beginning. Don't let the hilt get to vertical. You always want to remain at a slant," he finished.

            "Right," Hitomi nodded.

            "You got the four moves down pretty good. Now, what happens when you're done with that, but I happen to get back up?"

            Hitomi slanted her staff to the right, showing him a defensive stance.

            "Excellent," he smiled, "how about this?"

            Gatti went for a stab move into her face. Hitomi held her staff up vertically and shifted her body to the right, shifting her weight, putting the vertical staff in front of her, countering his stab.

            "Nice. Gotta be fast, though," Gatti cautioned.

            Gatti walked over to the weapon rack and put his dueling sword away, and leaned against the wall, sighing.

            "That was a fast fifteen minutes, but a good review, huh?"

            "Yeah…should I go back now?"

            "Yeah," he nodded. Hitomi handed her staff to him, but Gatti walked straight past.

            "Hey, Gatti…aren't you going to take my staff?"

            "Nah, you keep it."

            "…you're giving it back to me?"

            He smiled.

            "I don't see why not. You've earned it."

            "I can't keep it in my room, though. If someone else were to come in—"

            "No one's gonna come in but me," he grinned.

            "…and what was that suppose to mean?"

            He turned around, a slight chuckled emitting from his lips.

            "Nothing, you take things way too seriously," he laughed, "well, go back to bed."

            "Gatti?"

            "What?"

            Hitomi paused, walking up to his side.

            "Maybe we need to stop these sessions."

            "Why?" Gatti's face grew into a frown.

            "It's getting risky. I know you don't get sleep at night. You don't go to bed until one, and you have training tomorrow…everyday, don't you?"

            "It's not a big deal—"

            "I'm just worried…we might get caught."

            Gatti looked forward. There was nothing he could do about the past. What was done, was done. The fact was, he had been training Hitomi with her staff at midnight every night for a week and few days.

            The other fact was that dragonslayers who committed treason were harshly punished, depending on their crime.

            His crime was tutoring captives on defensive maneuvers. His punishment would definitely be banishment from Zaibach. But how could they banish him? He was Gatti Lavariel, top dragonslayer and finest soldier in Zaibach history. He was of such a high rank, how could they get rid of him? His thoughts turned to Hitomi.

            _You remind me so much of her._

            "Gatti?"

            "Huh?"

            "Look, I…"

            Hitomi paused slightly.

            "…I had…I've been having this reoccurring nightmare. We're running down the hallways on this fortress, and in back of us, there's soldiers running after us and yelling at us. They keep calling you a traitor," she began. Gatti's head cocked with interest.

            "It used to be that…I'd trip and black out and then wake up…but now…"

            Another silence.

            "Now I wonder into this room…and there's this…_gigantic _engine. I don't know what it is. But I know that it's dangerous."

            Gatti starred. Slowly, his eyebrows furrowed.

            "Zaibach is hiding something, Gatti."

            Gatti suddenly smiled.

            "Too much fish for you!"

            He ruffled her hair.

            "C'mon, go to bed."

            Hitomi half-heartedly smiled, and followed Gatti out, staff in hand.

oOo

            Millerna sat forward, counting her arrows beside her. Her delicate small fingers traced each one as if it were made of porcelain. Her eyes shifted back and forth to each one she counted.

            "56….57….58….59….60….61…."

            "Princess Millerna?"

            Millerna jumped, turning around, her black sweater shifting to the side slightly.

            "Allen?" she smiled, "come in."

            Allen sighed, looking distressfully at the arrows that were laid out in front of her.

            "Princess Millerna…" Allen muttered, walking forward. He stood in front of her.

            "I'm counting the arrows I have in stock. We might need some more…Allen, can you hand me—"

            "You can't fight."

            Millerna stopped abruptly.

            "No, I'm going out here. I came here. I want to be with you, Allen. I want to help Van and Hitomi. I can't go back to Austuria now."

            Allen looked at her.

            "Your father is probably worried sick."

            "Aston is NOT my father any longer!"

            "Princess—"

            "Don't call me Princess!" she shouted.

            There was a silence.

            "I'm a normal human being now. I came here because I wanted to. I had no other choice. I can't sit back and watch my people be terrorized by those low-life rats!"

            Allen looked straight at her. His hand found her cheek, caressing it carefully.

            "You aren't being realistic."

            "But this _is _real!" she defended, "I'm here, right now!"

            "I'm no longer a princess, Allen," she smiled triumphantly, "I am now a guardian of the goddess. Aren't you? Don't you want to defend Hitomi and Van's cause? Don't you want to defend Escaflowne? Aren't you here because you want you to liberate your country? That's why _I'm _here, Allen."

            "This is my cause."

            There was a silence. Allen's hand dropped from her face. He turned around, facing the wooden wall where a table sat, candle lit.

            "You sound so much like Marlene."

            Millerna stifled her tears.

            "Marlene was young and idealistic. Hell, we were both. She'd do anything for her country. Just like you."

            Millerna wiped her watering eyes.

            "I'm here. I'm right here now, Allen. Anywhere you go, I'll follow."

            "Even if I died?"

            "I'd die for you."

            Allen inhaled, but exhaled silently.

            "I love you, Allen."

            Allen ran a hand through his long blonde hair.

            "If you don't love me, why did you kiss me that day?"

            Allen didn't answer.

            "It a good-bye from me. Nothing more," Allen grunted.

            "Nothing more?"

            Allen looked down, and then turned around.

            "Nothing more."

            Millerna's eyes turned into a glare. Her soft blue eyes began to grow red and water, but the young princess struggled to keep her tears concealed.

            "I'm here to protect the goddess and the legendary guymelef. Are you here for the same reason?"

            "I am. I want to fight for my country."

            "Don't worry about me. I'll do this on my own. When I was little, Marlene taught me how to shoot arrows from here bow. That is before she got married and then…died."

            Allen walked towards the now tearful princess, and wiped a tear away from her face.

            "I may not love you, but it would still hurt me if anything ever happened to you. Do you understand?"

            Millerna slowly nodded.

            "It's settled then," her frown turning into a small smile, "we fight for our country."

            Allen smiled.

            "That's better."

            He walked towards the doorway, and closed it behind him. Millerna was left by herself, once again. Kneeling down, she began to count the sharp, pointed arrows once again.

            "….62….63….64….65….66….67….68….69…."

            A tear ran down her face.

oOo

            The straight line of dragonslayers stood at attention while their leader walked up and down, rambling about that next area that they were conquer. Gatti itched for the briefing to be over and done-with. He needed to talk to Folken.

            "Our main mission is the domination of Torushina," Dilandau spoke, his voice loud and clear, "with Austurian forces under control, we dominate the next largest city in Gaea. From then, Cesario and Basram will surely follow, and possible other smaller countries as well," he continued.

            "Any questions?" his menacing glare scanned the straight line of soldiers elite.

            "I didn't think so," he grinned.

            "Sir?"

            Dilandau's red-eyed glare shifted towards the blonde-haired slayer, who stood timidly at his place, that being first in the straight line of dragonslayers. His dark turquoise eyes filled with questions, he lifted his chin.

            "Yes, Gatti?"

            "I request an audience with Lord Folken, sir."

            There was a pause. Miguel leaned forward slightly, cocking an eyebrow at his comrade. Chesta blinked. Dalet's eyebrows furrowed in suspicion.

            "And why might that be?"

            "Sir…I have questions to confirm with him, that only he maybe able to answer, sir."

            "Oh, and what makes you think that _I _can't answer them?"

            Another pause.

            "Sir…I believe they may be under highly classified information, sir."

            "Then why would you seek these answers if they were classified?"

            "Sir, curiosity sir," Gatti continued nervously.

            "You thoughtless fool," he said, "ask Folken away. Like he'll tell you anything," his voice spoke forebodingly. The back of his hand found Gatti's cheek. Letting out a small grunt, he fell to his knees.

            "Dismissed!"

oOo

            "_Classified? Classified information? _Gatti, whoa whoa whoa, slow the hell down!"

            Miguel, Chesta, Guimel, and Viole got right in front of him, stopping him in his marching fury towards Folken's office.

            "You're nuts. You are absolutely insane!" Viole accused.

            "Dude. What has gotten into you?" Guimel asked.

            "You come to training, and you're completely exhausted, you hardly eat because you too damn tired, you look BAGGED! And now you want to know classified information from Lord Folken? What the hell is wrong with you?"

            "It's just a _question,_" Gatti corrected.

            "Who the hell cares! You want to know something you aren't suppose to know?"

            "What are you getting at, Miguel!?" Gatti raised his voice.

"_I'm trying to figure out if you're questioning Emperor Dornkirk!!_" Miguel yelled, his voice echoing down the hallway, leaving the young slayers in shock. Gatti glared viciously at him.

"Yeah. Yeah you know what? I _am._"

Gatti pushed Viole and Guimel out of the way and marched down the hallways.

"Pity," came a voice from down the hall.

Miguel turned around, facing the tired-looking face of Dalet.

"He's changed, hasn't he?" Dalet observed, "thinking a lot more. I guess no one ever told him that thinking a lot can be a bad thing," he closed his eyes, a small grin on his face, as he walked back to his quarters.

oOo

A knock came on the door to the office of Zaibach's strategist, Folken Fanel. Folken looked up from his desk, pushing his ink and quill aside. He cleared his voice.

"Come in," his tired voice said.

The door creaked open. Gatti crept through, closing the door behind him. He saluted, putting a fist to his chest, and back down again before walking forward.

"May I sit, sir?" he asked.

Folken motioned with his hand the chair that stood beside him. Gatti sat, his eyes full of confusion.

"What seems to be troubling you?"

"Do you know anything about…"

A pause.

"…a certain…machine of some type?"

Folken looked at him blankly, then to his side in thought. He looked at the young slayer.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Please, be more specific."

"An…an engine. A dangerous machine that Zaibach – Emperor Dornkirk, I should say – knows about?"

Folken starred, stifling his words.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"Why? What does it have to do with the goddess?"

Folken looked at him, then furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why so many questions? I can't answer that, Gatti."

Gatti's eyes became a slight glare.

"Then answer me this," Gatti started, and stood up.

"Is there something that we should know about, but you aren't telling us for a reason, for fear of support?"

Folken's garnet eyes fixated on him strangely.

"Why in the world do you ponder this? Why do you think about such things? This is all classified information. If you've only come in here to pester me about things that are confidential, I suggest you make better use of your time by training," Folken spat bitterly.

_So you won't tell me anything? Fine._

Gatti stood up, and saluted again, turning around, he marched out the door, closing the door behind him.

_Zaibach is hiding something from me. From us. The dragonslayers. All of this time, we put our faith and trust into our government, our country. And what do we get in return? Nothing. Zaibach has lied to its people. To its military._

_I've known it from the start._

_Hitomi, it's time for you to go._

_Before anything else happens. There's an engine out there. A machine. Your dream isn't a lie. It's the future. It may have something to do with you, and not in the greatest of ways. I've got to let you go._

oOo

            Her staff lay over in the far corner of her room. Finally, her staff had been returned. Now all she needed was her bag.

            Hitomi looked straight up at the ceiling, awaiting Gatti's appearance. The more questions she asked in her mind, the more her curiosity grew.

            What exactly was she doing here anyway? Why was she of such importance?

_Gatti wouldn't know…to him, orders are orders, no questions asked. I wonder if maybe he's wondering about my dream as well. He probably thinks it was just a dream. But Gatti…Gatti's training me. He's training me with my own staff. Why wouldn't he be worrying? If he's training the captives…he's probably been wondering about other things as well. _

_But why did he want to train me in the first place?_

oOo

            Silence. The winds whistled across the fair plains of a rural village on the outskirts of Zaibach. A flower field spanned an acre…or as far as Gatti could see.

            It was only then that the blonde haired slayer found himself in the rural village he had left behind to join the dragonslayers.

            "Hey, watch!" a voice called from behind him.

            Gatti turned, and the corners of his mouth turned into a loving smile.

            A raven-haired girl placed her thumb and middle finger in her mouth, and blew, creating a whistle.

            "That was we'll never be lost! It took me while to master it, though," she grinned, looking at Gatti shyly.

            "So…that means if I ever get lost…or I somehow am separated…you know how to find me," she wiped a tear from her face.

            "I'm going to miss both you and Dalet."

            Gatti subsided a twinge of guilt.

            "Azalea!"

            Gatti turned to his side to see the approaching dragonslayer, Dalet. His light-blue eyes full of warmth, he put on a lop-sided grin, facing the girl known as Azalea.

            Her arms found Gatti's waist as she held him tight. Gatti found himself hugging her back, never wanting to leave him.

            He wanted her to stay with him forever.

            "If you ever need me…just whistle, Azalea. I'll come running."

            "Do you promise?" came her muffled response.

            "I promise."

            "Ah, maybe he dozed off again."

            "Yeah, sounds like him."

            "He's officially insane. That's it, I knew it."

            "Hey, Gatti?"

            "GATTI!"

            A few slaps from Miguel brought Gatti back around.

            "Huh-wha?"

            Gatti eyes fluttered open.

            "Yep, he's drunk."

            "What? No, I'm no drunk!"

            Gatti sat up in the velvet chair in the dragonslayer's lounge that he had dozed off in. He blinked.

            _Just a dream…_

            "C'mon, break's over, we've got to get back to training," Miguel kicked his feet lightly.

            Gatti watched the other slayers as they excited, pulling their armor over their heads and fastening their sword belts. It had taken him a full 20 minutes to gain his sense of reality back. To gain the sense of familiarity again.

            Tonight was the night where he would give the run down of the plan to Hitomi. His last night of freedom. He couldn't bear to see Hitomi be hurt. Not any more. Standing up, he pulled over his heavy armor, and fastened his sword belt, turning over, stealing a glance at Hitomi's bag.

            Shaking his head, and exiting the empty lounge while walking forward, he closed the door behind him and trailed behind his comrades, thinking of the events that were to come.

            _Too much thinking is a bad thing. What? They didn't think pretty soon _someone _was gonna question Zaibach's _true _intentions?_ Gatti fought with himself.

            _I've dug my own grave. I should have kept my mouth shut. So what is Hitomi…so what if she looks like her._

            Gatti looked straight ahead.

            _There's nothing I can do about it now. I've got to keep walking forward. _

            Rigorously coming down on his sword, Miguel blocked by a hair.

            He tried to push the thoughts from his mind, but eve in training, he couldn't help but think. Things were happening much too fast. Much too fast for his liking. If he wasn't careful, things would get ugly.

            Miguel backed up, and put his sword in his other hand while shaking the other.

            "_Gods, _Gatti. Take it easy, will ya?"

            Gatti smiled.

            "Yeah, sure."

            _I remember when I first met you all. Dalet and I were among the crowd of boys wanting the title of a dragonslayer. There must have been…thousands, at the least. Only fifteen of us would be able to get that name._

_            Am I forsaking my country? Am I betraying my country because I've helped the goddess from the Mystic Moon? I'm damned either way!_

_            Either way!_

Gatti blocked Miguel's horizontal blow.

            _It doesn't matter anymore. I won't let anything happen to Hitomi, even if it _does _mean I have to forsake my title. _

_            Why did you have look so much like her?_

            Miguel stopped, and wiped his nose with his sleeve, and joked around with Chesta, who's baby-like voice giggled. Guimel grinned, laughing aloud as well. Gatti looked around.

            Dalet was nowhere in sight.

            "He sure does disappear a lot, huh?"

            Gatti turned around to face Viole, who stood, scratching the back of his head.

            "Where'd he go?"

            "Oh, he went to take some food to the goddess. Thought he'd do you a favor since you and Miguel were so _deep _in your sparring," he laughed. Gatti's face was anything but laughing.

            Without a word said, he dropped his katana to the ground and took off.

            "What the hell…?" Miguel stopped laughing, walking forward.

            "What happened?"

            Viole cocked an eyebrow, and faced the brown-haired slayer.

            "I just told him that Dalet went to go take care of the goddess, and he gets this look on his face like…" Viole trailed off. Miguel looked at where the Gatti had ran out.

            "Something's not right."

oOo

            Hitomi looked at her staff twirling it slowly within her palms. It was easier to move, now that she had Gatti covering the basic with her.

            _Gatti's more serious. I wonder if it's because he's worried that anyone will find out. I'm worried myself…he's just getting tired. I wonder if he's not telling my things I should know…I wonder if anyone knows how tired he looks. I wonder…if anyone's heard us training…I wonder if…_

The door creaked open. Hitomi gingerly laid her staff in the corner and turned around.

            "Finally!" she laughed, "what took you, Gatt—"

            Hitomi's face fell, and she backed up instantly at the sight of the pale-faced slayer.

            "Ah, well well," Dalet smirked insincerely, "if she's not up and about."

            "What are you doing here?" she growled.

            "You know, I'm surprised you know his name. In fact…by the way you started to greet him, I would have thought you were good friends with him, huh?"

            Hitomi glared.

            _No, not this time!_

            "I'm not afraid of you!" she bawled.

            Before Hitomi could blink, Dalet reached forward, gripping her shirt and pinning her against the wall.

            "You should be," he said softly.

            Her heart pounded. She could only pray that he didn't see the staff lying up against the wall.

            Too late. His eyes shifted towards the long pole to the far side of the room. A sarcastic grin spilled across his face. Hitomi closed her eyes.

            _Oh my god._

            Then, something happened so fast, Hitomi didn't have time to breath. The door slammed open, who it was, she couldn't see.

            She heard the door smack open. Squinting her eyes shut, she could feel Dalet's face draw quickly away from hers and a loud noise that was presumably a punch to Dalet's face.

            _SHE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE HER, GATTI! _

            She heard Dalet's powerful roar.

            _YOU THINK BY MERELY TALKING TO HER WILL BRING **HER** BACK!?_

_            DENIAL! YOU'RE JUST IN DENIAL! MAYBE YOU JUST WANT HER DEAD **BECAUSE **SHE LOOKS LIKE **HER**! _

…came Gatti's response.

_            SHE ISN'T **HER**! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!_

_            YOU JUST WANT HER DEAD! YOU JUST WANT HER DEAD BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER **HER**!  _

_            **SHE'S DEAD, GATTI! DEAD!!!!**_

**__**

            At that moment, Hitomi's eyes opened.

            A tear ran down Gatti's face.

            "Little boys don't cry," Dalet grinned

oOo

            FMB's notes

            Ah, I cut it about two pages short, but oh well. AH! THE PLOT THICKENS! (gasp) Well, FF.net no longer reads the little stars or any other smilie faces, or the little stars, which is why my scene breaks usually just appear as O's…and that make me sad. But oh well.

Well, how did everyone like the chapter? We're finally getting somewhere! Common sense has struck Gatti! (lol)

How about a special shout-out to my reviewers! XD

Reviews

ShanniC: Oh but of course! (smile) Oh, the Hitomi x Gatti pairing. Cute, I must say, but nothing compares to a good old Van x Hitomi. VxH is beta. XP Gatti's a dragonslayer who's kinda screwed right now, to put it bluntly. Yay! Van to the rescue! Well…I'll see what I can do about the whole…'Allen x Millerna' deal. It might end up that way, but at least Millerna's older in this fic than she is in the series. Thanks for reviewing! (smile)

Inda: YAY! Thanks for reviewing!

Kya77: Good, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! (smile) Thanks for reviewing!

Macky: Thanks for reviewing! Well…I was actually considering that. But, I'll just have to see how everything goes!

Cherry Dragon: Ah, and now we know why he is! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

Random: Oh good! Another person who doesn't think it's rushed! I'm glad! (smiles) AH! YOU'VE DISCOVERED MY AWFUL SECRET! Yes, it's true! (dun dun dun) I am an FFX FANGIRL! Tidus is hot! (lol) Yep, that whole 'let's try laughing out loud' scene was from FFX with Yuna and Tidus on the Luca balcony, remember? Just before the Mi'hen Highroad! (lol) (Wow, this author doesn't have a life. She memorizes where exactly this even took place! LOL) And, there's likely to be more FFX references as well! Consider yourself warned! (lol)

Yep, there may be some serious Dalet-ass whopping in the future. Stay tuned! (laughs) Van's wings will make an appearance soon, I promise! (smile) Thanks for reviewing!

Jossi-31: Thanks for reviewing again! (smile)

f-zelda: Yes, I'm a VxH fangirl. GxH is cute, but VxH is beta! (lol) Thanks fore reviewing!

Ree: Thanks for reviewing again! Yep, Hitomi's a cardcaptor rip-off. XD

Yugismpuzzle: I actually didn't think the opening song was that bad either. I still laugh really hard at it, though. I actually tired doing that once, but it was the uncut dub, so there was no techno opening for me. (laughs) Thanks for reviewing!

Alas, I'm past the slow ad boring parts of my fic! YAY! Things will be exciting in the next chapter! YAY! Well…that's it for now! Stay tuned and don't forget to review! (smile) JA NE! (waves)

© FMB June 8, 2004


	17. Vision XVII

WARNING: REALLY LONG CHAPTER AHEAD. I'M SORRY IN ADVANCE. I WENT EIGHT PAGES OVER.

(lol) Happy reading!

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XVII: Rescue Mission_

            Van looked at the ocean waters scurry beneath him as the Crusade drifted farther across the vast oceans. A week had passed since they had spotted the vione, but the ocean couldn't be conquered as quickly.

            _I'm sorry, Hitomi._

            Van tried to imagine what he was going to say to her when they rescued her. Would she be mad that he had let her down?

_Of course she's going to be pissed._

            His mahogany eyes tiredly looked forward.

            "How much longer?"

            Gaddess looked on across the vast ocean.

            "We'll be there by midnight, I can promise ya that."

            Gaddess looked over at Van, who silently watched the Crusade drift by.

            "Only a few more hours until you can see her again. Until then, jus' hang tight," he grinned. Van returned it with a glare.

            "VAN-SAMA!"

            A pair of little, yet strong arms wrapped around the young king's waist. Van looked down, eyeing the little pink-haired girl. He smiled sadly, and ruffled her pink hair with his gloved hand.

            "Hey Merle," he said softly.

            "Van-sama, we're almost there, aren't we?"

            "Yeah."

            Merle let his waist go and walked over to the window, putting her little hands on it. In the distance, the water went on forever. Her cat ears drooped slightly at the thought of how far away they were.

            Van turned, and walked towards the hanger. The halls of the Crusade were empty and quiet. The only thing Van could hear was his own footsteps echoing slightly of the walls. His looked at his reflection as rain started to drizzle against the windows. He looked straight ahead again, walking forward.

            He stopped at the entrance to the hanger and peered inside at his guymelef.

            The legendary Escaflowne stood tall as Van approached it.

            _Thump…_

_            Thump…_

Van clutched his chest.

            "What…what the…?" he whispered to himself.

            He could feel his heart pounding. He could hear it beat in his ears. He looked at Escaflowne, eyeing the energist that started to glow faintly.

            _Thump…_

_            Thump…_

"Why…why do I feel like this all of the sudden?"

oOo

            A locke of Hitomi's bang fell in her face as she turned over, facing the table in the middle of the room. Her thoughts turned to the fierce argument that she had witnessed. The roaring voices echoed in her mind.

            _SHE DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE HER, GATTI! _

            _She heard Dalet's powerful roar._

            _YOU THINK BY MERELY TALKING TO HER WILL BRING **HER** BACK!?_

_            DENIAL! YOU'RE JUST IN DENIAL! MAYBE YOU JUST WANT HER DEAD **BECAUSE **SHE LOOKS LIKE **HER**! _

_            …came Gatti's response._

_            SHE ISN'T **HER**! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!_

_            YOU JUST WANT HER DEAD! YOU JUST WANT HER DEAD BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER **HER**!  _

_            **SHE'S DEAD, GATTI! DEAD!!!!**_

            "Who is she? Who is 'her'?"

            Hitomi rolled over again.

            "Is that why he wanted to be friends? Because I look like…'her'?"

            The thought crushed her heart slightly.

            To think that you only looked like 'her'.

            _All I want to do is go home. No one seems to understand that! If I just went home right now, I'd be able to forget about this WHOLE THING! Why I look like 'her', about Allen, Chid, Millerna, I can forget about ever being here!_

Hitomi thought back a few days ago, when Dilandau was terrorizing her.

            _He said something about 'being able to change fate'. I though he was crazy but…_

_            …I wonder if that's actually why I'm here. And that machine…does that have to do with…_

_            …fate?_

_            I just want to get the hell away from here! I just want to go home!_

_            …_

Hitomi starred blankly in the ceiling.

            _But if I went home, I don't think I'd ever be able to come back._

_            I'd…have to forget Van._

Hitomi looked to her side.

            _Oh, he's a bastard to me anyway!_

            _Thump…_

            Hitomi clutched her chest, and sat up.

            _Thump…_

_            Thump…_

"My heart," she though aloud, "why is it beating so loudly?"

            _Thump…_

oOo

            Folken eyed the piece of jewelry that sat in front of his desk. Her pendant glowed faintly. Turning his head, he eyed it suspiciously.

            "It's…glowing…" he whispered, "this pendant and the girl are linked. Connected… somehow to the power of Atlantis, no doubt. Emperor Dornkirk's predictions were true…" he observed.

oOo

            The engine's vast black opening showed a twinkle…like a star that had been born. The elderly scientist squinted his eyes through his telescope, not understanding what he was seeing.

            "This light…is this the light that twinkles when the dragon and girl draw closer?"

            A pause filled the air.

            "They must be kept apart…I feel the stirrings of the goddess's power…I feel the stirrings of Atlantis within her…"

            oOo

            The door of her room cracked open slightly. Gatti's head peeked through, alarming Hitomi a little. She sat up, and brushed the bangs from her eyes. Gatti closed the door behind him.

            "…we need to talk," he said, after a long pause. Hitomi gave him a sarcastic glare.

            "Yeah, yeah you know something? We do," Hitomi agreed, and sat upright, eyeing him.

            "It's not about what you think it's something else."

            Hitomi stopped short. If it wasn't about _her _that what was he all worked up about? Gatti looked different. His eyes were full of certain nervousness. He'd grown visibly pale and sweat coated his forehead. It was almost as though her were sick, had she not known any better. Dark circles caught the edge of his eyes, just below his lashes.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Look…it's getting too risky…I'm gonna have to let you go myself."

            Hitomi starred at him. Wait, this couldn't be what she though it was…could it? Gatti was actually going to help her escape? It couldn't be. He wouldn't sacrifice his honor that easily, would he?

            "Gatti…I don't understand."

            "I'm going to get you out of here," he said in a low voice. Hitomi heart skipped a beat. And how exactly did he plan on doing this? Could this be why he looked disheveled? Hitomi let out a shaky sigh.

            "Are you _nuts_?" Hitomi whispered.

            "Look," Gatti interrupted her before she could say anything else, "it's getting to the point where the others have becoming concerned about my welfare. I often wonder if maybe anyone's noticed I've been gone during the midnight hours that we're suppose to be in our quarters. I've grown tired…I don't know if I can take much more of this."

            He paused, collecting his thoughts.

            "Hitomi, I'm worried about you."

            Hitomi looked to her side.

            "…I know, but…"

            "I tired to ask Lord Folken about that happenings of a certain machine under Emperor Dornkirk. It was all classified. It what your dream states is real…then we would all be in big trouble."

            Hitomi opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it.

            Gatti leaned his head forward.

            "Hitomi? Were you gonna say something?"

            Hitomi looked down again, and her eyes found Gatti's pale face.

            "Dilandau says I can control fate. Is that true?"

            Gatti shook his head.

            "I wouldn't know…if it's true…maybe that machine has something to do with it. It could be that it has something to do with you. That's what I'm concerned about."

            "Don't worry about me!"

            Gatti blinked.

            "My friends will come and save me, it's all right," she smiled, "just worry about your own ass. You said they're getting suspicious, right?"

            Gatti sighed.

            "Yeah, but—"

            "No, you've worked too hard for this, Gatti. I'm not about to let you help me and sacrifice all that you've worked for. Being a dragonslayer is supposed to be a real honor, right?" Hitomi asked. Gatti's eyes became a forlorn, lost look. Hitomi got up and walked over to her dresser.

            "And Dalet knows about that staff, right?"

            "Yeah. No one's said anything…" Gatti trailed off.

            "Don't just throw it all away because of me. I'd never forgive myself," Hitomi's eyebrows tilted backward, as if she were to cry. Gatti looked at her jade eyes.

            "I can't do that," he said bluntly, and got up, his back facing Hitomi.

            "I don't have any faith in my government anymore."

            Hitomi's face became a long distressed look. Her jaw must have opened at least three feet before retracting a little, and her eyes looked even bigger than before.

            "Don't say that!"

            Gatti spun around.

            "It's true! Zaibach _hides _things from us! I don't want to work for a government who destroys cities and conquers all that in their path! I don't want to work for a government that _hides _things and lives in complete _secrecy_! I don't want to work for a government that puts people in danger anymore, Hitomi!"

            "_I don't want to be a dragonslayer anymore!"_

Hitomi could only stare in sheer amazement.

            "You changed in 0.6 seconds flat. I'm not kidding," Hitomi sputtered out in a soft voice.

            "Was it because of what I said?"

            Gatti didn't answer.

            "Some," he said softly.

            Hitomi immediately felt a twinge of guilt. Her eyes became watery.

            "I'm sorry," she choked.

            Gatti turned around and smiled.

            "What for? You cured the blindness that was in my eyes. At first…I was unsure if I was truly blind. I've been questioning these things for a long time, Hitomi."

            Hitomi leaned back slightly.

            "…you have?"

            "You asked me if I was afraid, remember?"

            Silence.

            "That's what really got me thinking. We _truly _are afraid."

            Hitomi paused, unable to say anything at the moment.

            "I understand it, now. They won't tell us anything because they know that all of Zaibach's military will go through the same thoughts that I'm having."

            Hitomi let out another shaky sigh.

            "So…how this gonna work?"

            Gatti sat back down again, and Hitomi joined him.

            "Stay here at midnight. I'll go down to the control panel and hit the alarm. When the alarm goes off, it'll give me permission to take you to a safer place. As soon as if goes off, I'll be down here to come and pick you up. From there, I'll lead you out to the guymelef hanger. The doors are usually open when the alarm goes off."

            Hitomi looked at him strangely.

            "I'm not jumping," she warned. Gatti shook his head.

            "No. I was thinking…maybe you can use your magic," he suggested.

            Hitomi cocked an eyebrow.

            "'Use my magic'?" she replied sarcastically.

            "Yeah."

            "Uh, that sounds like you're taking a bit of a risk there," she replied.

            Gatti shook his head again.

            "Well…that wind card you have. Try using that. That's got to be some sort of white magic associated along with it, huh? I've studied magic before, so don't worry," he smiled. Hitomi looked to her side.

            "Yeah but…I'm no good yet! What if I mess up? We're out in the middle of ocean, I can't just…_fly _to safety. I mean…is that what you're suggesting?"

            Again, he shook his head.

            "No, we're pretty close to land. Actually, we're just off the border of Gaea'a second largest land mass."

            Silence.

            "Gatti?"

            "Hm?"

            "…what happens…what happens if they catch you in the act? Or if someone finds out about our plan? What then?"

            Gatti grinned.

            "Well…you'll be long gone, then!" he joked.

            Hitomi couldn't find it in her heart to correct him on her question. What was going to happen to _him _had they found him. He had already told her, 'don't worry about it' and 'oh, I'll just not be a dragonslayer anymore' and 'they'll just cut my pay'. But for some reason, Hitomi couldn't imagine it just being that.

            Was it possible that they would execute him? Or maybe just exile him from Zaibach? Gatti gave her a goofy grin. Hitomi smiled back.

            _I hope you know what you're doing._

oOo

            "Floating fortress coming in closer. Just a little more…that's it," coached Reeden as Gaddess pulled the Crusade a little further up to it. Van walked up to the window, eyeing the fortress with an angry flare in his eye.

            He'd pay them back for kidnapping Hitomi. No one messed with her. Not on his lifetime. He gritted his teeth at the sight of it's floating form. Allen came into the room, clearing his throat, as a signal for all to listen.

            "Alright everyone, listen closely," he said loudly. The Crusade members stood attentively, listening the Austrian knight speak. Allen looked around at his men, as if to count how many to have.

            "This is going to be a rather quick mission. We can't afford to waste much time. Hitomi is likely to be in one of the quarters and not the dungeon. Remember that," he paused.

            "We go in, we find Hitomi, and we leave. We've got to do this fast, that way we'll have time to get to land. They won't attack us there; not in front of the citizenry."

            Van looked at the sword to his side.

            _Hitomi…_

            "Gaddess, Reeden, you come with me. Tio…can you go with Katz?"

            _I'll pay those bastards back. _

"That's great, excellent. Millerna? You can go with Van, if that's alright."

            _I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise._

            Amidst all of Allen's orders, Van seemed to block it out. Allen shouted his name.

            "Van?"

            Van looked at Allen.

            "Millerna will be accompanying you. Is that alright?"

            "Yeah, it's fine," he nodded towards a defiant looking Millerna. Millerna put on a determined face and smiled.

            "Van-sama!" came a small voice. Van looked around for his companion. He spotted Merle with two, red daggers with circles for handles, the inside of the handles lined with gold paint. She smiled, and twirled the daggers.

            "Who can I go with?" she said confidently. Millerna stifled a laugh.

            Van looked at her strangely.

            "No one," he said.

            Merle face became an angry pout.

            "Why?!" she whined, as if she were a little kid in a candy store, "my race is fierce in dagger skills! VAN-SAMA!"

            Van walked forward down the hall, Millerna trailing behind. Merle looked at him, her eyes growing watery.

            "VAN-SAMA!"

            Van turned around angrily.

            "Stay here!" he yelled.

            Merle's ears drooped.

            "Van-sama…" she pouted.

oOo

            It seemed as though every five seconds Hitomi felt as though she needed to check her watch. Her foot wouldn't stop shaking, and as the minutes ticked by until midnight, her heart would skip a beat. Not that it was already thumping loudly. Why is it that her heart was thumping so loudly?

            Hitomi checked her watch.

            9:00 pm.

            Three more hours until freedom. Hopefully. Turning over, she felt her eyelids grow heavy with fatigue. Her lashes fluttered shut into a short nap.

oOo

            Laughter erupted between four slayers that were at the dinner table that evening. Viole, Miguel, Guimel, Chesta, Gatti, and Dalet were all joined together for dinner. As all of the other slayers ate graciously, Dalet eating like a finicky bird, Gatti had nothing, as usual for the past week. A mere glass of wine was all he drank.

            As he picked up the wine glass for another drink, his hand shook violently. Cool sweat trickled down the side of his face. His face was a pale color, and he drank graciously.

            "Dude, I was there when that happened!" Guimel laughed, pointed at Chesta. Chesta shook his head.

            "No you weren't!" he said, adding to the conversation.

            He was too scared. He was too scared to pay attention at what was going on. His biggest hope was that no one noticed his condition. He was nervous, pale, and sweaty. It was a good thing they were all wrapped up in an intense conversation. Dalet turned his head slightly, eyeing the second-in-command with curiosity.

            His ice-scanned his features.

            Gatti's eyes looked over at him sharply.

            "Can I help you?" he spat vengefully.

            Dalet put on a cocky grin on his face.

            "Nothing Gatti…no need to be so hostile. You don't look so hot," he said in a overly loud voice, purposely catching the attention of the other slayers. Chesta looked at his friend in concern.

            "Yeah, Gatti. Are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out."

            Miguel shook his head.

            "He's been like that for that past day," he cocked an eyebrow at Gatti. Gatti's cute, boyish curled bangs were no longer that curly, as they had lost their curliness slightly. Gatti's temper rose.

            _You know exactly what you're doing._

            Gatti gulped his drink in one gulp and slammed his glass down on the table.

            "I'm fine," he brusquely spat.

            There was an awkward silence. The laughter and the happiness had faded into a down pour of annoyance and suspicion.

            _What happened to that goofy grin? _Guimel thought.

            _What happened to that optimistic smile? _Chesta pondered.

            _What happened to you, Gatti? _Miguel thought.

            Gatti silently got up and left, no wanting to be apart of any conversation.

            "He knows too much."

            All of the slayers looked over at Dalet, who smiled cockily.

            "He's upset. Does anyone know why?"

            Everyone starred at him.

            "No one has any guesses?"

            Silence.

            "Because of the _goddess_, boys. He's afraid he might _lose _her."

            Miguel furrowed his eyebrows.

            "What? Oh c'mon," Miguel said with a half-grin on his face, "there's no way Gatti…_our _Gatti would be so easily swayed. C'mon, he's our leader. We all look up to him, right?"

            Silence.

            "Right?"

            "I used to," Chesta said in a small voice.

            There was another silence. No one said anything more.

oOo

            Hitomi awoke with a start. Her eyes rolled over to her staff lying in the corner. Her ears picked up a ringing noise. Suddenly, reality shot through her mind like a bullet. She checked her watch.

            12:00 am. The alarm went off.

            Hitomi caught her chest with her hand, breathing hard. It was only a matter of minutes before Gatti came and got her.

oOo

            "Everyone set?" Allen boomed. Two boarding panels sprouted from the Cruade's boarding dock, as all the Crusade members including Millerna and Van were set, ready to board. To everyone's surprise, the alarm had already been set off. Allen cursed to himself.

            "…Our cover's been blown. Everyone charge!" he bellowed.

            The battle erupted between Zaibach's forces and Allen's Crusade Crew.

oOo

            His heart pounded in fear. Gatti brushed a few stray bangs from his face as he headed down the hallway to Hitomi's room. His sword to his side, and his armor placed on his shoulders, his gloved hand brushed the handle that would change everything.

            For a few moments, he studied the door. Then taking a deep breath, the mission began. The door creaked open. As soon as he did, Hitomi instantly sat up, an anxious look on her face as she looked at the pale-faced slayer. His turquoise eyes fell on her.

            "C'mon," he whispered.

            A simple command was all she needed. She grabbed her staff and walked over to him. Hitomi walked out into the hall, and watched as Gatti closed the door, locking it. He turned, facing her, a goofy grin on his face. Hitomi felt as though it wasn't the same grin he had given her. He had seemed for panicked, more on edge. She said nothing. She didn't want to push the matter any further.

            Silently nodded her head at him, Gatti lead the way calmly to the guymelef hanger that was several floors below. Hitomi looked at him a few times, but didn't say anything.

            It was weird for them not to talk to each other. Gatti was especially quiet, Hitomi had noted. He was usually really talkative. However, considering their current situation, Hitomi thought that maybe this wasn't the best time to be talkative. She could understand how he felt. He didn't want to be a slayer anymore…he wanted to be able to make his own decisions.

            He wanted to do what he thought was right. That's what he wanted to fight for, she concluded.

            The two of them entered the dragonslayer's lobby. Gatti cracked the door open to see if anyone was in. No one. Gatti gently took her wrist and ushered her in, closing the door. The pendant that Folken had been looking at had been returned, and the bag of her belongings was all stuffed back inside. Hitomi sighed in relief, that is until Gatti interrupted the silence.

            "Yeah…they were going through your stuff…" he trailed off. Hitomi made a whiny face.

            "What?" she asked, her eyes full of anxiety. She sighed, and grabbed the shoulder strap, swinging on her shoulder.

            "Sorry," he grinned again, "I tried to stop them. They didn't do anything, don't worry about it," he finished. Hitomi smiled sadly. How many times was she going to see that smile again?

            His grin faded into a serious defiant look. His peeked his head out into the hallway and saw no one. They were probably all guarding the openings. The halls were silent when this kind of thing happened. It was usually the main corridors down below that were noisy. The guest quarters and all of the quarters weren't where most of the protection was.

            He ushered Hitomi out into the hall again, and closed the door behind him. Hitomi clutched her staff. He just had to pray he could get by without questions. He _was _second-in-command after all.

            Hitomi began to walk a little faster, as Gatti began to pick up the pace. The noises of the lower class soldiers became louder as they headed towards the lower floors. It was only then that they reached one of the main floors…it was the one Hitomi was in when she first met Dalet. Her eyes scanned the room.

            "Hey, I know this place…"

            "You've been down here before?" Gatti asked.

            "Yeah…I came down here to rescue Van. This is…this is where I met Dalet…" she trailed off. Gatti scowled at the thought of his rival. His thoughts turned to the risks that he would be taking as he crossed this main entry way. The guymelef chamber was on the bottom floor.

            "We're going to have to take the most secluded path…this might be a little rough. Are you ready for the worst?" he asked. Hitomi nodded.

            "I won't be afraid if you won't."

            Gatti nodded, grinning again.

            "Alright, then."

oOo

            The dragonslayers were split up at the sound of the alarm going off. Of course, all of them were on their own. With no sign of their second-in-command, they had given up the search for him and took orders from Dilandau, who was too busy giving out orders to the other half of his army.

            Running behind Van, Millerna pulled an arrow from her quiver, sensing that one of the slayers may be near. Readying it within her bow, she stopped behind Van, who drew with sword and backed up a little, walking cautiously.

            "Millerna," he spoke softly. Millerna walked in front of him, facing his redish brown eyes. Van looked her before turning around to see if anyone was behind his back.

            "I going in alone on this one. Do me a favor though," he asked. Millerna blinked.

            "You're going to go by yourself? Van…" Millerna trailed off.

            "Yes. I want you to cover this floor and down to try and search for Hitomi. I'm going up to the top. Understand?"

            Millerna wearily smiled.

            "Yes. Be careful," she nodded and turned, running in the opposite direction. Van looked at the hallway he was headed. No sign of any dragonslayers or quarters. Cursing, he continued his search.

oOo

            "Shit!" cursed Allen as he blocked a blow from Guimel, who was defending one of the main chambers. Allen glared that young slayer before withdrawing his sword back, running in the other direction. Guimel sighed, too tired to chase after the night. Miguel approached him just as Allen ran.

            "Have you seen Gatti?" he asked, his voice panicked.

            "Haven't seen him at all. Not since dinner, anyway," Guimel looked down.

            "We've got bad news," he sighed shakily.

            "What?"

            "The goddess is missing."

            Guimel felt nauseated all of the sudden.

            "What?" his voice got as panicked as Miguel's.

            "Master Dilandau's gonna kill us all if we don't find her."

            Guimel sighed.

            "Well, gee," Guimel started sarcastically, "I was kinda hoping he wouldn't."

            "This isn't any time for sarcasm," Miguel snapped, "we need to find her. What's more…" he trailed off.

            "What? What's wrong?"

            "Do you remember what Dalet said at dinner earlier?"

            "What? Oh, you mean about how Gatti's worried about the goddess and all that?"

            "Do you remember how pail and sweaty he was? Not too mention he was in an extremely bad mood?"

            Guimel's eyes seemed to show that he had put two plus two together.

            "You mean…?"

            "We can't find Gatti and the goddess is missing. Her door was locked, too."

            "You don't think…"

            Miguel looked painfully to his side.

            "That little bastard. He's…he betrayed us," Guimel said in an intense, soft voice.

            "Maybe…maybe there's just some mistake. We can't jump to conclusions just yet…he's gotta explain himself, right?"

            No matter how hard he tired to sound optimistic, he knew that his best friend had betrayed him. All of those nights of drinking and getting drunk, talking about the hottest girl they had ever come across…talking about how they got to join, talking about their hometown.

            Guimel shook his head.

            "He's a dead man," he said to on in particular.

            "We've got to find him."

oOo

            No one had bothered them yet. Gatti looked as though he knew what he was doing. He asked Hitomi to do the same. They had come across some lower-class soldiers, but Gatti simply told him that they were relocating the goddess. Looking around her, Hitomi's heart sped up. She hadn't seen any of the dragonslayers yet, and she didn't want to start anything.

            She was afraid she'd mess up. She had already gotten herself into this much trouble. Even though Gatti had taught her so much, she felt as though she wasn't able to do it. Hitomi looked at Gatti's pale face. Gatti looked at her. She smiled at him.

            "Hey, don't worry," she nudged him.

            Gatti nodded.

            "I'll try," he whispered.

            Another main room befell the two. Filled with silence, the only echo that the room had was the echoing of the lower-class soldiers down the hall. Hitomi scanned the room, looking for anyone suspicious. Gatti ushered her along.

            "It's not too far, now."

            Hitomi nodded, and followed him. She turned her head and let out a gasp. She gripped Gatti's hand tightly.

            "What?" Gatti panicked.

            Hitomi pointed to the ice-blue eyed slayer, Dalet.

            "Cute," he smiled sarcastically, "very cute."

            Gatti turned around. Hitomi looked at his face, as it went paler then before.

            _He sure gets nervous easily._

            "Well Gatti, I must say, you're easily swayed," he smirked. Hitomi strepped forward.

            "_You're _the one whose easily swayed! Gatti's only—"

            Gatti put a firm grip on her shoulder, and pulled her back behind him, drawing his sword.

            "If you're going to hurt her, you're going to have to go through me first," he grinned evilly. Hitomi starred.

            _No…he can't die now!_

            "Gatti!" Hitomi whined. Gatti turned back.

            "Stay close."

            Gatti drew his sword and ran forward, Dalet blocking his attack with ease. The two slayers countered each other's attacks, one by one. Hitomi kept a fair distance away from the two of them. Dalet swung left, while Gatti swung right.

            CLANK!

            Hitomi winced at the sound of steel clashing with steel. Clutching her staff closer, she looked on at the fight with worried eyes.

            "How dare you," Dalet grunted.

            Gatti went for a stab, but to no avail. Dalet was too fast for him.

            "It's wrong! This is all _wrong _Dalet!" defended Gatti as he blocked a blow from above.

            SHING!

            The sound of either swords slipping off of each other run in her ears. Another clank tore through the room. Hitomi looked on with anxiety as Gatti blocked blow after blow of Dalet's menacing hits. Hitomi looked in back of her.

            Still, no one had arrived yet. Gatti took a quick glance at her.

            "It's alright, Hitomi!" he yelled.

            Hitomi nodded slightly. She looked with worried eyes. She _had _to do something. Fishing threw her bag, she picked up her card that said 'Fire' on it. She looked at her staff, and then back at Gatti and Dalet. Her eyes burned with a sudden rage.

            Glaring down at the card, she watched as card progressed into a more unique one. The card has somehow changed. Like a upgrade, almost. Looking at it in curiosity, she blinked once.

            _I just scream and say I didn't just see that…but nothing surprises me anymore. I'm taking you down, Dalet._

            Hitomi looked up at menacing slayer trying to kill her friend. No one did that and got away with it. Not in her lifetime, anyway. She glared, a powerful emotion taking place within her. Dropping her bag, she clutched her staff. Blinking, her eyes flashed an eerie silver color, oddly enough like before. Dalet caught a glimpse of the now silver-eyed goddess.

            Eyes widening, he stopped, backing up in fear.

            "FIRA!" she screamed.

            A blazing fireball swarmed around Gatti and hit Dalet straight on, knocking him to his feet. Hitomi charged after him, staff in hand, letting out a huge battle cry. Gatti caught her around the waist, looking at her suspiciously.

            "HEY! HEY, STOP! KNOCK IT OFF, HITOMI!" he shouted, shaking her fiercely. Hitomi stopped. The silver eyes were gone. Out of breath she felt dizzy, but not as dizzy as before. Shaking her head.

            _What just came over me? Strange…I've felt this way before. I felt it before I came here…_

            Dalet grinned, his slightly burned face looking at the two of them.

            "My, my, wait until Master Dilandau gets his hands on the both of you," he grinned. Hitomi glared at him, but Gatti gripped her strongly.

            "Stay back," he whispered, and pushed her back gently. Hitomi looked at him with fierce eyes.

            "I'm not afraid," she said to herself.

            Dalet got back up and again, his sword met with Gatti's. Hitomi saw the pain in his eyes. The hurt. Dalet was his best friend, and now they were fighting. It wasn't training or practice, but he was really fighting his best friend who had betrayed him. Hitomi could tell. Gatti was trying to hold back the tears.

            It was then that Dalet got on the side of him, forcing Gatti back, his back hitting the balcony that overlooked and surrounded the main room. Bending back as far as his back could go, Gatti blocked blow after blow. Dalet's sadistic grin made Hitomi shiver. It was then that it happened.

            Gatti blocked a blow so wide, he had fallen right over the balcony. Hitomi shrieked. Gatti flipped and landed on his feet, but feel over from the impact, cursing. Hitomi's heart beat sped up. With Gatti gone, that left her and Dalet.

            "GATTI! Are you okay!?" Hitomi shouted. Gatti looked up and saw Dalet coming towards her.

            "HITOMI! WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" he responded back in pain.

            Looking at the incoming attack from her opponent, she gasped and panicked, holding her staff up, blocking his fierce blow. Gatti looked up to see what the both of them were doing. Gatti got up, and began to limp towards the stairs to help her. Looking up, he monitored her actions.

            She was scared and panicked. In practice, he'd told her to stay calm. It was easier to fight that way.

            "Hitomi!" he shouted, "it's okay! Relax! Remember what I taught you!"

            Hitomi gulped, her muscles tensing up. She tired her best to take a deep breath before blocking another blow.

            "Opposite direction! That's it!" he coached, still limping. Dalet growled at Gatti but continued to fight Hitomi, who stared, scared and wide-eyed, but fairly relaxed.

            "KEEP AT IT!" he yelled.

            Hitomi kept blocking the blows, and Dalet smiled, as though he had a trick up his sleeve. He went for a stab move. In a split second, Hitomi remembered what to do. She put her staff up vertically and leaned to the side, pushing his blade away from her face. Gatti smiled wearily.

            "THATTA GIRL!" he shouted.

            Gatti looked up to see Dalet spin. Hitomi looked in panic.

            _The four steps!_

            Hitomi blocked to the side, and to her other side.

            _Side!_

_            Side!_

Dalet came with a vertical slice. Hitomi spun around, her skirt dancing around her as she flew, hair flying the very direction as she cam back around fiercely.

            _Spin and SLICE!_

            She came down hard with a slice, and pushed back on him, casting some of her magic as well.

            "FIRA!" she shouted.

            A blast of inferno erupted underneath him, making him back up, covering his face in pain. He fell over, gasping for hair, his hand touching the ground. He was on his knees, looking down, ashamed. His head came up suddenly. Hitomi pointed the tip of her glaive at his forehead.

            "I win," she grinned.

            Gatti finally came hobbling towards her, a huge smile on his face. Hitomi smiled evilly down at Dalet, who could only stare in pure shock at the girl who had just defeated him. Gatti looked down at him as well.

            "So…you've been training her all along, have you?" he spat.

            Gatti triumphantly nodded.

            "Yeah. I have."

            "Traitor. You're a traitor! A lowdown cockroach! You _scoundrel_! The other slayers will find you! They know you've betrayed them!"

            Gatti gripped her wrist.

            "C'mon," he whispered.

            Hitomi glared, then finally, she abruptly ran off with Gatti picking up her bag on the way. Gatti latched hard onto her wrist, never wanting to let go. Arms and legs growing tired, she refused to give up. It was only then that her dream was coming true. The voices called after them.

            "TRAITOR! SEIZE HIM!"

            "SCOUNDREL!"

            Hitomi heart pounded faster, making her speed up. She refused to give up. Not yet. They were so close.

oOo

            "HITOMI! Hitomi!" shouted Van as he ran through the silent corridors of one of the higher levels. There was no response. He looked around, desperately trying to find out where she could have gone.

            "HITOMI!" he yelled.

            _She's got to be up here. _

            It was the floor right before all of the command centers and control panels were. Allen was checking down in the dungeons. If she wasn't here…then where was she? Van sighed, looking around again.

            "HITOMI!" he bellowed again. Giving up, he turned around and ran back the way he came. He was praying that maybe Allen had found her.

oOo

            "She's not down here, boss," Reeden came back to Allen, panting slightly. Allen cursed.

            _She's probably up in the quarters then. Van will find her, and then everything will be alright…_

            Allen nodded to himself.

            "Van's probably found her. If she's not down her, then there's a good chance that she's up in the quarters, most definitely."

            Allen looked at the rest of his men who came with him.

            "Alright…Gaddess, you stay on these levels. I'm going to go and try to find Van and Millerna," Allen added, and ran, his blonde hair flowing elegantly behind him. Gaddess turned to rest of his men.

            "Okay dirtbags, you heard what he said! C'mon, let's go! MOVE IT!" Gaddess yelled, ushering his men to move.

oOo

            Millerna drew her bow, striking a couple of oncoming soldiers as she made her way through the halls.

            _Hitomi's not down here, either. Van or Allen must have found her. _

            She reached an intersection. Randomly, she chose the right, running down the path to where the Crusade was located. She stopped, noting that one was chasing after her. She stopped to catch her breath.

_This was excitement. I'd rather be here then locked up in Austuria. _

oOo

            The air that entered Hitomi's lung grew harsh. The cold hair rushing down her throat stung her esophagus, beckoning for her to stop.Not matter how hard it was, she refused to let herself stop. She assumed that Gatti felt the same. Her thighs and calves burned with exhaustion.

            Hitomi tripped, falling on her knees, letting out a small yelp. Gatti bent down to pick her back up.

            "Just like I dreamed, Gatti! I tripped!" she cried. Gatti ignored her, and helped her up. No sooner did Hitomi get to her feet, they began to run again.

            "C'mon," he whispered, "just keep running."

            The footsteps behind them grew louder. Gatti took a sharp turn, almost yanking Hitomi's socket out. Taking a couple of subtle flights of stairs, they managed to lose the angry mob that was chasing after them. Hitomi purposely hit the balcony that railed off the guymelef hatch. The hatch was open, just as Gatti said. Down below was the vast ocean.

            Hitomi hung over the railing, breathing harshly.

            "G-gatti…?"

            Gatti, who stared in back of them, turned to her. He grinned again, and took her by her shoulders.

            "Hitomi, you kicked his ass!" he panted.

            Hitomi smiled wearily, and looked down.

            "You were great," he smiled sincerely. Hitomi smiled at him.

            "So…I guess this is it, then."

            Gatti looked in back of him.

            "Yeah," he breathed. For a while he stared at Hitomi, who did nothing but stare back at him with watery eyes.

            "Go. Jump," Gatti motioned with his hands, glancing every now and then to see if anyone was coming.

            A tear ran down her face.

            "Can't you come with me?" she asked meekly. Gatti laughed, and shook his head.

            "You'll be alright," he smiled. Hitomi shook her head, and ran towards him, hugging him around his waist.

            "Don't die," she whispered.

            Gatti laughed. Hitomi felt the vibration on his chest.

            "I'll be alright. They can't get rid of me, remember?" he grinned again. Hitomi looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

            "I won't ever see you again, will I?"

            Gatti shrugged, laughing again.

            "I never even got to ask you who _she _was," she said, her voice quivering.

            "Oh, I'll stay alive to tell you."

            Hitomi hugged him.

            "I'll miss you," she whispered.

            Footsteps echoed down not too far from where they are. Gatti knew instantly they were coming.

            "C'mon, you've got to hurry," his voice became serious.

            Hitomi nodded slowly, wiping the tears from her face. She looked down the hatch sadly, and looked back up at Gatti, who was now looking at her with a worried expression.

            "Get going, Hitomi," he ushered in a panicked voice, placing a hand on his sword.

            "THEY'RE THEY ARE!" came a voice from down the way. Hitomi looked back in fear. She looked back at Gatti.

            "Please come with me," she pleaded. Gatti shook his head.

            "GO!"

            "NO! Not without you!" she yelled.

            Sighing, he grinned again to Hitomi surprised. Walking over, he took her shoulders again.

            "Don't make me push you off," he said. Hitomi glared at him.

            "I'll hold on to you if I have to!"

            Gatti looked in back of him, then bent down to her ear.

            "I'll be thinking of you always," he whispered in her ear. Hitomi gripped her staff, swallowing hard.

            "SEIZE THAT TRAITOR!"

            He retracted a bit, and kissed her on the forehead. In a swift motion, he turned her around to face the hatch.

"Fly," he whispered in her ear, and pushed her off into the hatch, hearing her shriek on the way down. Tears flew in an upward motion from her face as her body cut threw the air. The last glimpse of him was that of soldiers seizing him, tackling him.

Panicking, she knew that she would be hitting the water soon. Quickly, she held onto her pendant, wishing _anything _would save her. She squinted her eyes shut and waited for the worst to happen. It was then that she heard a pair of wings flap, and someone familiar shouting her name.

"HITOMI!" she heard the faint voice. Her eyes remained shut, and reached out to whatever would save her.

Van caught her, holding her close to his bare chest. Hitomi buried her head in his chest, wanting to forget the fear and the exhaustion that she had felt. For a while, there was a silence as Van floated in the air with her in his arms.

He closed his eyes and put a gloved hand to her hair, running his fingers down her brown lockes. Her shoulder sometimes would come up spastically from each intake of breath she had, only to use it for crying.

Her face soaked with fears, her bag hanging loosely off of her shoulder and her staff clutched in the other, she said nothing, only allowed the young king to gently press his hand to her head.

"I'm sorry," his said softly.

Hitomi could only let out another wave of tears.

"I wanna go home," she whimpered. Van looked sadly at her shaking form, clutching around his neck. He hugged her tightly in hopes maybe the moment would pass.

Van flew up to the floor that the Crusade was on and retracted his wings, still holding on to Hitomi hand. Quickly, he tugged Hitomi along as he ran to the docking point of the Crusade. Millerna came up behind him, smiling at the fact that Hitomi had been found.

Gaddess, who came up with his men spotted the three of them retreating to the airship. He turned around, a big smile on his face.

"ALRIGHT YOU BUMS! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!"

The Crusade crew retreated. Allen ran swiftly behind them, hearing the good news.

Hitomi and Van ran to the Crusade's guymelef hanger where everyone had docked off. The Crusade's docking panels retracted and slowly, the airship moved away from the floating fortress as fast as it could take them. Hitomi collapsed to the floor, shaking in tears, her hand still tightly gripped to Van's.

Millerna ran over to her side, dropping her bow, smiling.

"Hitomi, sweetheart," she said gingerly, taking the young girl into her arms, "it's alright now, you're fine," she smiled. Van looked on with anxiety.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asked, smiling.

"Millerna?" she managed to utter out.

"Hm?"

"What happens…what happens if a soldier…like a really high-ranking soldier….commits treason?" she spoke meekly. Van furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"…what?"

"Well, it depends," Millerna hesitated.

"What if…what if they betray them completely? You know," she took another fast intake of breath, "if they help the captive escape?"

Millerna paused.

"Hitomi…" she started, but looked up at Van in confusion.

"What the sudden question?"

"What happens?" she raised her voice. Van put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hitomi…if a higher class soldier commits such an act of treason, it's certain execution."

oOo

A/N: WOW. O.O;; Sorry about the ridiculously long chapter. I apologize, I know it may have seemed like pain to read it all. But I hope you enjoyed it. That was A LOT longer than I had intended it to be. But I guess that's a good thing, huh? Well, thanks for reading and reviewing! (smile) Sorry about the cliffhanger! (lol)

Reviews

Jossi-31: Thanks for reviewing again! (smile) You ask for VxH fluff, and you shall receive. Hope ya liked it. (smile)

Random: I'm actually trying to cosplay Tidus. (smile) I just got done with Lenne's costume, too. YAY! Hitomi beat Dalet up! Go Hitomi! And VxH fluff as I said there would be. Van's wings, too! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

Inda: Van came to the rescue! (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

f-zelda: Hitomi's gettin' stronga. (smile) Thanks for reviewing!

Kya77: My old compy was really evil. But we got a new one. Good luck with your third chapter! (smile) Thanks for reviewing!

Yugismpuzzle: Ah, jus' keep readin'. (smile) Thanks for reviewing!

Maricar: Dalet's evil. My goal is to make him the most booed and hissed character besides Dilandau. Did I succeed? (smile) (lol) Thanks for reviewing!

Sprout: A NEW READER! (throws confetti in celebration) I'm glad you like Gatti. (lol) I've done my job! YAY! (smile) Thanks for reviewing!

Alright everyone: 12 reviews to go on!

Well, that's it for now. Stay tuned! (smile)

Full Moon Bunny, June 19, 2004


	18. Vision XVIII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XVIII: Fading Hope_

"Hitomi…" she started, but looked up at Van in confusion.

"Why the sudden question?"

"What happens?" she raised her voice. Van put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Hitomi…if a higher class soldier commits such an act of treason, it's certain execution."

Hitomi starred back with wide-eyes.

"What?" she managed to choke out.

"Nevermind that," laughed Millerna, who gave her another reassuring hug, "we're so glad your okay. C'mon," she ushered, moving her to her feet. Hitomi trembled in fear.

_Gatti…Gatti's going to die!_

"What can I made you? Buttermilk soup?"

Hitomi backed away from Millerna's grasp, tears streaming down her face once again. She shuddered, thinking of the blonde-haired slayer.

"We've got to save him! We've got to save him before it's too late!" she blurted out randomly. Millerna cocked her head in confusion. Van stepped forward, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, struggling to understand her pain.

"I…I…" Hitomi broke down into tears, and ran to her cabin, not wanting to do with anything more.

Millerna watched the rapidly fleeing girl. Van started after her until he heard the voice of a small little girl.

"HITOMI! HITOMI!!" she shrieked happily. Hitomi pushed her out of the way as she ran. Merle jumped, hissing.

"What's the hell is _your _problem anyway!" she hissed. Hitomi didn't answer, as she was too far down the hall to even notice. Merle stuck her tongue out at her and continued down the hall to see the sight of Van standing in his red shirt with Millerna, her black sweater hanging over her, both looking dumbfounded.

"What's _her _problem!?" asked an irritated Merle, "she just pushed me out of the way like _no one's _business!"

Van looked to his side, and began to walk after her. Millerna watched the young king go up the steps where Merle had come down.

oOo

            Roughly, the soldiers threw Gatti in one of the cells down below the vione. The only lights were the torches that were lit along the hallway of the vast dungeons. Gatti fell to the cold cemented ground, grunting as he hit it.

            His eyes looked forlornly back up at the soldiers, who smirked, and marched away. He crawled onto the pathetic bed that was chained to the wall, and sat down sighing. At least she had been free. At that moment, it was all that mattered. Gatti looked around. The stone walls surrounded the room in an eerie, empty silence. The hallway went down forever, as did the vast number of empty cells.

            Gatti was the only one down in the prison. Perhaps there were rotting corpses in the cell next to him. He shuddered at the thought, and tried very much to keep thoughts like that out of him mind. First things first: A way out of here.

            He looked around, scanning his surroundings. Perhaps there was something he could use to pick the lock? Before he could think anymore, footsteps filled the empty hallways. Gatti looked up in alert.

            Dilandau glared viciously down at his once second-in-command.

            "You rotten son of a bitch," he spat, "how _dare_ you commit such a crime!"

            Gatti winced at his shouting. Dilandau's angry face became a sadistic smirk.

            "Funny," he started. Gatti glared at his ex-commanding officer. Standing up, he glared back into Dilandau's garnet orbs of fire.

            "What's funny? You enjoy people's _pain _don't you, you sadistic asshole," he seethed. Dilandau's eyebrows furrowed at his outburst.

            "I wouldn't make your position any worse than it is."

            "I'd rather _die _then be used by Zaibach," he spat. Dilandau looked away for a moment, growling at his ex-slayer. He turned his attention back towards him, smiling insanely again.

            "'Used?' Amazing. How one word from that stupid whiny bitch can make you think so much. You aren't here to think, you're here to do, Gatti. You do whatever I say, you understand? Failure to comply can lead to a gruesome punishment."

            "You're blind!" Gatti spat, gripping the bars, "you're _all _blind!"

            "You'd better watch your tongue. You aren't a dragonslayer anymore, remember?"

            "_I. Don't. Care,_" Gatti growled again, "you'll be sorry."

            "'I'll be sorry?' I'm already sorry for you. Your sentence has been decided."

            "Exiled, I already know—"

            "_Death_," he grinned. Gatti starred wide-eyed. Shaking off what he had just heard, he struck back again.

            "Hitomi's smarter than you think. You shouldn't underestimate her."

            "Hitomi? Oh, we know her name. Cute. I keep that in mind the next time we capture the little wench. I'll keep it in mind when I'm beating her with the hilt of my sword."

            Grinning, the albino walked away, content with himself. Gatti griped the bars and shouted out angrily.

            "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

            Dilandau turned around, smirking.

            "I'm already here."

oOo

            "Hitomi?"

            Van pushed her cabin door open a little. Squeaking, Hitomi turned her head towards the person who was entering her room. Tears spilled down her red cheeks as she looked hopelessly up at the young king, who entered her room and shut the door behind him.

            "Hitomi…"

            Silence. Hitomi wiped the tears from her cheeks.

            "I'm…I'm sorry you…."

            Van struggled to find the right words. They wouldn't come. Letting out sigh, he starred blankly at Hitomi's face.

            _I'm no good at these things._

            "I'm sorry I let something happen to you," he blurted out. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Sniffling, she wiped her knows and walked over, laughing.

            "Why?"

            "I made a promise to you…and I…"

            "…oh…that," she half-heartedly smiled, "I already forgot. It's okay."

            Van looked at the jade-eyed one with concern.

            "Why are you crying?"

            There was another silence. Hitomi looked to her side.

            _If I told him, he'd never do it._

            "Why did you ask Millerna what punishments were awarded to those who committed betrayal?"

            "We've…we've got to go…there's…I mean…"

            Hitomi struggled to find the words. Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

            "There was this…dragonslayer…he helped me out…trained me, and looked out for me," Hitomi staggered. Van looked over at Hitomi as if to say she were insane.

            "A dragonslayer aided you?"

            "He was the reason I was able to escape. And that's when you found me," Hitomi struggled to keep her tears inside of her.

            "I've got to go tell Allen," Hitomi said in a confident tone, and got up to towards the door, when a leather hand snatched her wrist.

            "Go rescue a dragonslayer? Hitomi…" Van looked for an answer.

            "He helped me! Now it's my turn to help him! Please!" Hitomi looked back at him with watery eyes. Van stood up, towering her.

            "Absolutely not. That's a trap. It's a trap, Hitomi."

            "Van, I've got to—"

            "And what if we do!? He brings along some of his slayer friends!"

            "Allen will believe me—"

            "Allen will say the same thing! It's a _set up_, they _want _you to go and get him!"

            "GATTI WOULD NEVER LIE!!" she screamed at him.

            There was another silence. Van still had an iron grip over her wrist.

            "Gatti wouldn't lie to me," he repeated, her voice shaky from all of the yelling.

            "You've only known him for a week! And already you trust him!? He's a Zaibach, they aren't to be trusted, _ever_!"

            "When are you going to get over that stupid stereotype!?"

            Van's eyes were suddenly set ablaze with rage. Taking her shoulders, he squeezed them roughly.

            "_When!? They took everything I had! I can't loose you again!!_"

            "…loose me?"

            Silence. Van's grip loosened on her.

            "Why do you care anyway?" Hitomi muttered, looking to her side.

            "If Zaibach has their way with you, it's ALL over, you understand?"

            Hitomi looked down, and she began to sob audibly again.

            "Stop yelling at me, already," she sniffled, and wriggled from her grasp.

            "He…he's got a great sense of humor…and a cute smile…I can't let him die…" Hitomi trailed off.

            "I don't care if it is a trap. Why do I need _your _approval anyway?" Hitomi barked.

            "Hitomi, he's _dangerous_, I'm telling you! The dragonslayers are ruthless!"

            "Not him!"

            Van starred at her with an angry look in his eye. After looking at her for a few minutes, his eyes softened.

            "…Hitomi? I'm sorry," he muttered.

            Hitomi wiped the drips of tears away from her eyes.

            "Van? You have a short fuse," she said right to his face. Van scowled, but brushed it off.

            "Where are they going to execute him? Do you know?

oOo

            "_WHAT!?!?_"

            Allen, Millerna, Merle, and the Crusade crew looked at Hitomi and Van once Hitomi had made the announcement. Hitomi shuffled her feet.

            "I know it may seem crazy but…"

            Hitomi paused.

            "He was the reason I was able to escape! I don't want him to die!"

            "This is insanity," Allen looked at her with concern, "Hitomi, you do realize that requires us to risk our necks once again. I'm not exactly in the mood to go endanger everyone again to rescue someone that could lead us to a trap."

            "Allen," Van raised his voice. Allen looked at him.

            "Hitomi," Allen said in a reassuring tone, "I'm sure everything will be alright. If this is a set-up…"

            "It's not. Trust me. Gatti has faith in me. I'm gonna have faith in him."

            "Hitomi! You are a nutcase!" Merle spat, "I swear! You aren't human!"

            Hitomi shot a pretend hateful glare at the little cat-girl. Merle looked up at her childhood companion, Van.

            "Van-sama!? Does this mean I get to go with you!?"

            "No."

            Hitomi turned her head, looking at the Crusade's windows. The sun was shinning brightly through the clouds, and in the distance, she could see a front moving in behind them. Her eyes gently fell upon her feet, as she stood in deep thought while the others talked amongst others on what their plan of action was.

            Brushing a strand of hair out from her face, she walked to the window, her boots clicking against the hard wood flooring of the Crusade. She cleared her throat. All eyes fell upon the jade-eyed girl.

            "Where is the execution likely to be held?" she asked, in a panicked manner. Millerna held her chin, in deep thought.

            "I'm not sure…" she trailed off, "perhaps the heart of the city? I know that's where Austuria's death sentences are held…"

            "That's too risky," sighed Allen, "Hitomi, we'll never be able to make it in there. We'll get killed for sure."

            Hitomi's eyes glittered with oncoming tears.

            "Isn't there anything we can do!?"

            Silence filled the room like water that had once put out a jabbering fire.

            "Gatti will tell everyone about Zaibach! He can tell the truth! Isn't that something worth saving him for!?"

            "Perhaps that's why they want to kill him," Millerna suggested, "so that he doesn't spill any information to the public?"

            "He doesn't know about their true intentions, though…they won't even tell the dragonslayers."

            Another dumbfounded silence befell everyone.

            "This is turning into something that's extremely complicated, Hitomi," started Van, "what are we going to do once we rescue him?"

            Hitomi looked at her feet, looking for an answer. Unsure if she should say the answer that came to her mind, she looked sheepishly back into the impatient king's eyes.

            "He can stay with us, can't he?" she spoke quietly. Van grunted and looked to the side. Allen gave a warm smile.

            "If he proves himself helpful."

            Van let out another disgusted grunt.

            "Trust a Zaibach…lowly cowards," he muttered, "this is all a set up, I'm sure of it."

            "And what if it's not?" asked Hitomi, her eyes full of annoyance. Once again, Van's angry eyes glared back into her soft, emerald ones. His temper rose like a rocket up into space, and he found himself trying to calm himself don to answer Hitomi's question.

            "Then I guess it won't be a problem," he said stiffly, retaining his temper. Hitomi could tell he was trying to control it. His fists were balled so tightly, it looked as though they hurt because his knuckles were turning white. Merle looked cautiously at her companion, noticing the signs of his anger as well.

            _He's trying to control his temper…no outburst? That's funny…_

oOo

            "I'm done for," the traitor whispered to himself. After looking numerous times for a way out, his quit, failing to succeed. His eyes looked sorrowful as he scanned the floor for nothing in particular, seeing as though his death would be coming soon. Dusty, blonde bangs hung in his face as he pouted, starring at the floor.

            _It's my fault in the first place. I should be happy Hitomi's alive. But…_

_            I want to stay alive so I can see her again._

_            What a mess I've gotten myself into. I'm a dumbass._

            Gatti laughed out loud.

            _Speaking of which…Hitomi's eyes. They changed._

            Gatti remembered seeing her enraged silver eyes, as eerie as those of a ghost. Not only that, but Hitomi had reacted in such a _violent _and _morbid _way, it was almost as though Hitomi didn't have control of herself. He pushed the subject further in depth. But before he could analyze any further, a couple of the prison's guards had showed up, opening the door to Gatti's cell.

            The time had come. Execution seemed to be the only way out of this entire mess. Still, he didn't want to burden Hitomi by jumping with her. He wanted to believe that he had done the right thing. Do just as Hitomi had told him. Doing what he thought was right.

            But did it really pay off? All it caused him was his title and his life. Gatti absent-mindedly starred forward in thought while the guards bound him with rope and walked him out of the dungeon, headed towards the capital of Zaibach, where executions were to be held.

            Holding his breath, he thought of one more thought.

            _What's going to happen to Dalet? Oh, he'll probably get bumped up. But I'm sure he's a little panicked right now because of what will happen to me._

            _That stupid softy._

            oOo

            "Where to?" Reeden barked over his shoulder at Allen's men, who looked at him with puzzled looks. Allen shifted his head to the side at the Princess, who smiled and stepped forward.

            "I'll be giving directions, if that's okay," she smiled. Reeden looked skeptical but shrugged.

            "Alright, where to?"

            "Zaibach's capital," Millerna announced, "I hope…Austuria's executions are held in the Palas, it's got to be the same here."

            Allen's attention drew from Millerna, and to his own thoughts. His eyes showed that of dream, and showed no emotion what-so-ever. Not alert, he drifted into a daydream of his past, wondering about his son, Chid, and how his country faired.

            Now that he had no father, Allen wondered if perhaps he should tell his son if he was his true father. He never pressed the issue, but when Marlene had died, the problem had come up from the back of his mind and began to scurry into the depths of anxiety, which most of his problems did.

            He had forsaken Austuria; did this made him a rebel? Another thought crossed his mind. Since Hitomi had spoken up about saving a soldier who had aided in her escape, was he the knight that aided in the king and goddess's? He nodded to himself.

            _Probably, _he thought, _they want to execute me as well. _

            His thoughts wandered over to that of a forbidden thought, one of which he longed to vanquish from his mind.

            His love for the youngest princess.

            Though he had established that he held no such feelings, it was hard to deny. Millerna had felt the same, but she was engaged, and an affair would push the matter more then it had already been pushed. Perhaps the only thing he only saw was Marlene. And Marlene was dead.

            He sighed visibly, and turned his thoughts to Hitomi. Catching a glance, he saw her, looking straight ahead defiantly. He smiled warmly at her stiff figure. He turned his head further to the right to find Van standing in back of her, looking back at Hitomi occasionally and watching Millerna give orders to his men.

            _Hitomi has taught you so much, Van. And you don't even know it. _

            Hitomi walked up beside Millerna and looked out the window of the Crusade.

            "Millerna?"

            The young princess's attention turned towards her.

            "You don't think it's too late…do you?"

            "Do I think it's too late?" Millerna smiled, "Just how much do you like this person?" she laughed. Hitomi looked worriedly to her side and then down at her feet, her hands coming together and her thumbs pressing up against one another. Her eyes found Millerna's deep blue ones.

            "No, of course not. We've got time," Millerna put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "don't worry just yet."

            Hitomi closed her arms around her neck, hugging her. Millerna placed her hands on her back, accepting Hitomi's action of kindness.

            "It's alright."

            Hitomi nodded, retreating slightly from the hug. Gaddess turned towards everyone in the Crusade, as if he had something to say; which he did. Clearing his throat, he got the attention of everyone that stood in front of him and in back. Allen turned, clearing his thoughts.

            "Alright everyone. We aren't far from the capital," he announced, "breaking through there's gonna be hell. Just a warning," he paused, "the princess says that they may already be sending him to the execution plateau…"

            Hitomi felt a twinge of panic arise within her. Gaddess continued.

            "However, we've still got time."

            Hitomi was unsure of this. How would they be planning to kill him? Behead him? Hang him? She paused, thinking of what was to happen to him.

            "Millerna? Are they gonna like…behead him?"

            "Not in Zaibach, I don't think…" Millerna paused, "I was told once that they throw them off cliffs into the deep ocean behind the capital while they still have their armor on."

            "So they drown them?"

            "Yes, I think so."

            Hitomi looked to her side, feeling a gigantic lump in her throat. They'd get there in time, wouldn't they? Gatti's smart…maybe he'd figure a way out before hand?

            Her thoughts traveled back once again to her escape with Gatti. What was it that came over her when she lunged at Dalet? A wave of anger…fury…madness. It was something she couldn't control. Dalet had looked at her in fear. Twice now, she had felt an overwhelming power come over her.

            Could it be that of the power of Atlantis within her?

            _Yeah! That's got to be it…when I put my staff into the depression in the temple beneath Freid…this has to be the after effects!_

_            But it…it feels so powerful. _

            Hitomi shivered at the thought of the power within her. She felt herself changing. How was she able to harness this power?

            _Maybe it only happens when I'm mad…maybe when I get really pissed off…yeah! That's _got _to be it! It explains my anger towards Dalet! My cards evolved as well. This all has to be related to the power that I felt within my back in Freid…_

            Maybe it was better that she kept her knew findings under wraps?

oOo

            No one said anything. Everyone was dead silent. Miguel struggled to keep his hands from shaking.

            Dalet was planted at the threshold at the door. The news had been delivered of Gatti's execution. The aura of happiness had disappeared quickly. Their second-in-command was being sentenced, and they'd have to watch him be thrown off a cliff. Guimel scoffed, his head turned the other way.

            "He was an arrogant loser, anyway," he threw his hands in the air.

            "He always had to be better than everyone! It's his own fault for listening to that girl! He had it coming anyway!"

            Viole's eyes furrowed.

            "He acted like he was better than everyone. Who was he to give advice?"

            "Maybe someone's jealous," Viole said loudly, interrupting Guimel's thoughts.

            "He had it coming!" Guimel spat back, "he'd rather listen to _her _than _us_?"

            "_That's not it_," came Dalet's soft-spoke voice.

            "You all are a bunch of _idiots_."

            "Well what makes you think you're right, you girl?"

            Dalet's eyes flickered in annoyance, but slowly faded.

            "You know _nothing _of his past," he growled.

            "What does his past have to do with _anything_?" Guimel barked. Dalet's eye twitched furiously as he looked at his companions.

            "You idiots are shallow!" he barked, "you've never loved before!"

            There was a silence that passed through the room. Miguel looked at him blankly.

            "Did he fall in love with…her?" he suggested.

            "_WRONG AGAIN!_" Dalet roared.

            "He's better off dead anyway," he muttered bitterly, "yes…him and that stupid girl. They both should die," he finished. Guimel nodded.

            "They're both shallow minded."

            "So that settles it then…" Chesta said quietly.

            "Yeah. He's now our enemy."

oOo

            Van walked solemnly down the halls of the Crusade. If there was anything worse in the world, it was anticipation. What exactly were they thinking? Here they were, prices on surely every single one of their heads, and they were headed straight into the heart of the problem. And for what? So that Hitomi could save an untrustworthy Zaibach scum bag?

            The thought angered him. How serious was she? Why did she care? Did it matter to her that these were the people that killed his mentor? Did it matter that these were the people that destroyed his kingdom? His dreams? His life? His brother?

            _Did it matter to her that he didn't approve?_

            Van shook his head, brushing the thought from his mind. No, it didn't bother him. Of course not. Why should it?

            _It's her decision anyway. Why should I care? I don't even have to face that damn rodent. _

            "Van?" a meek voice came from in back of him. Van turned around, uneasily, eyeing the jade-eyed girl that had called his name. Her face was flushed, and her nose a rosey red. Her eyes were blood-shot. She had been crying. Van looked at her. For some reason, he felt as though Hitomi was the last person he wanted to see right now.

            "Can I help you?" he asked bluntly.

            "I…I need to…tell you something," she murmured shyly, twiddling her thumbs, "really important."

            "Important?" Van's eyes became slightly concerned.

            "It's…it's something inside of me. I don't know what's happening to me."

            "I don't understand."

            "Ever since I went and obtained my new powers from Freid's underground temple…I've…I feel different. I feel more…_power_," she explained, looking to her side. Van looked at her strangely.

            "Is this…a good feeling? Or bad…?" Van took a step towards her.

            "I don't know. When I ever I get angry…I just…I loose control, you know? I understand what gets into me…but a sudden rage to murder…and just destroy everything around me…all hell breaks loose…"

            Van starred at her in fear.

            "_You feel the need to kill_?"

            "Kind of…I can't explain it…I mean, it's only happened to me twice, but-"

            "It's the power of Atlantis within you."

            "I thought about that, but…are you sure?"

            "Positive. What else would it be?"

            "Van?"

            "What?"

            "It's a scary feeling."

            Van regarded her with a mysterious look in his eye. His frown was deep, and his heart pound.

            "I don't ever want to feel like that again…" she trailed off, "but I don't know if that's possible, now that I have my new powers. I'm not the same…"

            "Do you remember that promise I made to you?"

            Hitomi's worried glance looked at him thoughtfully.

            "What?"

            "I broke it, but…I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you?"

            "Yeah, what about it?"

            "Well, this time, I promise," he whispered, putting both hands on her shoulders and bent down to her eye level, "I'll keep it."

            "I hope you can," she replied.

            "You aren't angered at me at all?" he leaned back up.

            "For what?"

            "Letting you be captured."

            "Van, we've been over this," she laughed, "everything is totally fine. I don't need any promises, okay?"

            She began to walk away, and turned around.

            "You're just enough."

            Van smiled.

            "Hey!"

            Van and Hitomi both looked in the same direction. Gaddess was standing at the threshold of the doorway, a defiant look on his face.

            "We've found the capital. Looks like this is the place; there a huge procession down there."

            Hitomi face became an angered sorrow. She turned around to face Van, who looked at Gaddess, letting out a silent sigh.

            "Do we have a plan?" Gaddess asked the willful girl. Hitomi smiled.

            "Yup. Wing it."

oOo

            Gatti watched sadly as he passed his former friends on the way up to the cliff. The sky was a light blue. Daybreak had come. His eyes found his footsteps, slowly trailing behind the couple of guards that walked in front of him. He raised his head, looking at all of his former comrades in the eye.

            Guimel was the first. He look at him with a vengeful look, as if he'd been jealous from the time that had left him.

            Chesta was second. He didn't even look at him.

            Viole was third. His looked sorry, and then away.

            Miguel was fourth. His eyes burned with hatred. Gatti starred at him in the eye, not returning the hatred, as he knew that he was about to die.

            And finally, Dalet was fifth. His eyes gleamed with insanity, almost as if he knew how painful his death would be. However, a frown remained on his face. Although his eyes were different, his mouth showed something different.

            A scared expression. Almost as though he was going to loose everything he depended on. Although he didn't show it, parts of his bangs covered his face as Gatti silently made eye contact.

            _Why am I so wrong for doing this? We were the ones who were left out…we were the ones who were being used…yet I am the one who is being punished…I don't understand. I don't understand at all._

_             I know too much. _

            His eyes found the edge of the cliff as he walked up, chained in the shackles that had been put on him. His face went pale, as he saw the distance that he was to be thrown from. To his side, the person that he didn't want to see was there. The garnet eyed general looked sadistic, his smirk never leaving his face.

            If he died, he'd never look into the eyes of him when he did. That was one thing that he vowed. Dalet looked at his friend, pathetically.

            "You stupid jackass," he muttered as the executioners were reading off his name and his reason for being executed, "you'd chose her over us."

            oOo

            "C'mon!" Van shouted at Hitomi, who looked at him with curiosity.

            "We're going out to the deck!"

            Van's gloved hand found her small wrist and clung to it. Hitomi felt herself being dragged along with Allen and Millerna.

            "Deck you said?" Hitomi asked, running at his side, "what are we going to hang on to?" Hitomi asked desperately. Van looked at Hitomi.

            "Just hold on to me."

            The guymelef hatch opened. The wind blew in their faces like a hurricane. Hitomi quickly latched onto Van, who looked ahead. Allen looked over at Millerna who nodded a the ropes that were in front of them. Hitomi gapped.

            "WHAT!? Don't tell me we're hanging on to _those_!?" Hitomi pointed to the ropes. Van looked down at her again.

            "We're hanging on to those and the Crusade will bring us low enough so we can jump off!"

            Hitomi starred at him.

            "You're _insane_, Van Fanel! _INSANE_!" Hitomi yelled, "_why can't we use Escaflowne!?!?_"

            "Hang on!" he shouted, ignoring her question.

            Van grabbed a rope and watched as Millerna clung to Allen.

            "VAN-SAMAAA!"

            "Oh no," Hitomi muttered. Merle came bouncing through the guymelef hanger, her daggers in hand.

            "I'm coming with you!" she shouted. Van sighed.

            "NO!"

            "VAN-SAMA!"

            Merle hissed, and her ears folded back. She ran in front of the two of them and latched onto the same rope that they were clinging to. Hitomi looked at her insanely.

            "MERLE!" she shouted. Merle planted herself and squinted her eyes shut, waiting for the rope to fall.

            "Oh maaaaan," whined Hitomi.

            oOo

"RETRACT THE SAILS!" bellowed Gaddess as the crew was rushing in all different directions.

            "Sails retracted!" a crew member shouted from the back.

            "Engine output on zero!" another yelled. The Crusade began to fall in rapid decent. Gaddess watched and bellowed, "on my count, we reclaim speed!"

            The ropes fell forward. Reeden was sure he heard the screeching of a girl…

            The Crusade sped downward, gaining speed. The ropes flung down. Hitomi starred wide-eyed as the ropes came down on Zaibach premises, the soldiers below them starring and yelling, drawing their swords. Hitomi arm dangled, her palm clasped tightly around her staff.

            Van jumped off, and Hitomi screeched as they hit the ground. Millerna drew an arrow from her back. Allen looked upward, watching his ship sly straight again, the sails unfurling elegantly as it dove ahead, and regained regular altitude.

            "C'mon!" Van yelled. Hitomi's eyes furrowed.

            "Right!" she smiled.

            The dragonslayers gapped at the airship that flew over them. Yelling soon followed after that. Dalet tore his head around and witness the violence that was going on where the beginning of the procession was.

            "Who the hell is that?" Dalet muttered. Gatti starred, in disbelief.

            "Hitomi, if I say your face, I _swear_…" Gatti whispered.

            Dilandau's temper flew up, rising instantly. His eyes became intense, almost in an outrage. He turned sharply to his dragonslayers.

            "On your guard!" he barked. The dragonslayers formed a line, hands on their hilts. Dilandau became utterly sadistic as his eyes widened in epiphany as to who the mysterious attackers were.

            "Well, well. If it isn't Van and the girl," he grinned as his hand slowly rose, fiddling idly with the scar that ran down his cheek, "I'm sorry, little girl. You'll have to wait. Now that Van is here, there will be _certain bloodshed_."

            Hitomi felt a wave of panic go over her as she looked around at the soldiers that surrounded the five of them. Merle looked at the tons in anxiety as well.

            "What now?" she whimpered to Van.

            "We charge them," Allen answered her, "get your friend and get the hell out of here," he finished. Hitomi nodded.

            _Just hang on, Gatti!_

            _Use your magic, Hitomi!_ She told her self. She whipped out her card. The Earth. Eyeing it suspiciously as her companions around her dove into the fight, it had evolved, just as her fire card had.

            _The earth…does this enable lighting attacks?_

            She looked down at the designs around the card. It certainly looked as though that were the case…why not?

            She raised her staff in the air and shut her eyes.

            "THUNDARA!"

            Bolts of lighting fell from the sky, electrocuting those who opposed. Van and Allen were able to get through as well. Merle backflipped, kicking a soldier square in the chin. Most of the time, she'd stick behind Van. Millerna took anyone from the back, watching as she would snipe them down with her bow.

            When the lighting ceased, Hitomi ran forward to catch up with her companions, as they were already a good distance towards the highly decorated alter, or cliff in simpler terms.

            The dragonslayers, still at attention, eyed the strange happenings that were taking place a few ways down from the long walkway. The magic that had been casted spooked them a little, and they wondered if maybe if it really _was _the goddess making her way towards their ex-slayer. They watched as a huge explosion took place, followed by the screams and yells of their comrades.

            "What _is _that?" Miguel muttered. A fire spell was casted. The screams of many followed.

            Hitomi raged a war, fighting, kicking, screaming, and pounding her way through wave after wave of unyielding enemies. She swept her staff around, putting many on their back. She raised her staff up again, fluently casting another fire spell.

            _This is getting easy, _she thought, _I'm getting better._

            Hitomi felt her self lead the rest of them. The first into every random battle, her friends trailed behind her, Millerna still behind them, covering their back.

            Merle took down a couple guards that had cornered her. Her blades were so fluent, it seemed as though by a flick of the wrist she was able to injure one after another, while Van and Allen took care of the rest.

            "Hitomi!" Allen shouted. Hitomi turned around, blocking a few incoming blows from those that attacked her.

            "Is that your friend!? Is he the one who's in the shackles!? I think I see him!" he bellowed over the chaos. Hitomi blinked and turned her head.

            There, Gatti's sorry expression had turned into that of surprise and confusion. It was him, and he was alive. She wasn't too late. She smiled, and Gatti saw her.

            "Hi," she mouthed. Gatti smiled a little.

            No more then five seconds did she let her guard down, the soldiers were relentless. She continued fighting, her will never leaving. As Hitomi would turn around from time to time to see the new faces of those who attacked her, she saw those who defended the executioners as well as Gatti.

            Van looked up ahead as they got closer and closer. Five dragonslayers lined up in a row, hands on their hilts. Behind them stood the sadistic looking albino, looking straight at him hungrily, with the urge to kill him. Van knew his feelings.

            He raged on, Merle bouncing along behind him, until one by one, the soldiers had stopped attacking. They had reached their final point before they could go any further. Hitomi stopped, trying to catch her breath. Again, she was far ahead then any of the others. But she would soon realize that to be her downfall.

            She stopped, viciously starring ahead at those who had abused her while she as held captive. When all chaos stopped, she spoke.

            "LET HIM GO!" she roared. Dilandau, amused, stepped forward.

            "Oh, pity," he said casually, lazily pushing aside a dragonslayer as he stepped down the stairs.

            "You might want to look behind you," he grinned, wearing a creepy smile.

            Hitomi blinked once, and then remembered that she had been ahead of everyone else.

            "Hitomi!" shouted Van. Hitomi turned around looking at the other four that had come with her. Pinned. Every single one of them had a blade to their neck, and no where to go. One move would be the end of their life. She starred wide-eyed. She turned back around, readying her staff.

            "Let _which _go?" Dilandau toyed playfully.

            Gatti looked on in concern.

            _Don't worry about me_, he thought mentally, almost desperately. She bit her lip.

            "Van," she whispered, "Gatti…"

            "Which is more important to you?" he smiled. (Apparently Dalet found this funny as well; Hitomi caught a glimpse of him snickering and instantly glared.)

            "A rebellious, generous, kind and caring young boy? Or your beloved king, knight, princess, and irritating cat bitch?"

            Merle hissed. Van took a step forward, but was pushed back harshly.

            "Your wasting precious time," Dilandau mused. Hitomi looked down, as if to put her thoughts together. Then, she looked up.

            "If I go with you," she started, "will you let _both _go?"

            Van was immediately against this. On impulse, he shouted the first thing that came to his mind.

            "NO!" he yelled, "DON'T YOU _DARE_!"

            Hitomi ignored him. Dilandau looked at her defiant face in consideration. Gatti looked at her. His face became angry, but he said nothing.

            "Well, that's possible," he said, in an insincere tone, "as a matter of fact, that's a _wonderful _idea," he finished so sadistically, his voice gave a chill up Hitomi's spine. Gatti growled.

            "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" he shouted, "HE'S A LIAR!"

            Dilandau turned around, his face a mixture of insanity and anger.

            "SILENCE, YOU FOOL!" he bellowed back.

            Hitomi cringed at his sudden outburst. It was almost as though he had a split personality. Just now, his voice was calm, but not sincere. Then he violently turned around a shouted viciously.

            His head turned back around, and blood-colored eyes met hers once again.

            "I agree," he smiled, "your plan sounds excellent."

            Hitomi smiled in relief. Her plan had worked. Sadly she turned around, but put on her care-free grin.

            "HITOMI! YOU IDIOT!" Van roared. Hitomi grinned still. She gave him a cheesy thumbs up as the guards came towards her. She looked back up, and immediately, she knew something wasn't right. Dilandau said something simple.

            "Kill all of them."

            All of the sudden, everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Gatti turned back to her as he stood at the edge of the cliff, shackles and all. He gave her a reassuring grin. Hitomi looked in horror. The fighting that occurred in back of her ceased to exist. The cut that ran across the side of Van's neck didn't occur to her. When the fighting did stop however, all eyes were on Gatti.

            It happened so fast.

            Gatti was pushed from the cliff.

            The slayers watched in semi-sadness.

            Hitomi felt her eyes water up.

            And all she saw was the sadistic grin and the evil eyes of Dilandau Albatau.

            Gatti was gone.

            Hitomi's mouth went dry. Her heart pounded. As she stood there for a few seconds, rage took over and her blood boiled. Her breathing became heavy. Almost as though she had nothing left and she was resorting to a last resort, she attacked with words.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screeched, and doubled over in heavy sobbing.

            "YOU KILLED HIM!" she screeched, throwing her finger in an accusation, "YOU KILLED HIM YOU BACK-STABBING BASTARD!"

            "YOU LIAR! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SON OF A BTICH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

            Her screams were endless. Van starred in pure oblivion, trying grasp what was going on. Dilandau starred in amusement, enjoying her pain. The slayers behind him chuckled and snickered at her painful outburst. All of the sudden, it didn't matter to her any longer. She pulled her staff forward and ran forward, tears streaming off her face.

            Van and Allen ran up behind her before she could build a head of steam. For a minute, Van thought that her eyes had been silver…

            With all of her might, she fought with all she could to fight the protective arms that held her back so she could attack Dilandau. Allen's arms were flung around her chest, regardless of her endless screaming, and Van held her around her waist. Her arms, however, were still thrusting forward endlessly, no matter how hard they hung on to her.

            "HITOMI!" Van yelled, "CALM DOWN!"

            "IT'S ALRIGHT!" Allen yelled.

            "NOOO!! LET ME GO, DAMN IT! LET ME GOOO!" she screamed.

            "STOP!"

            Millerna covered Merle's eyes. Through her fingers, she felt Merle's soft sniffles and the endless tears that drenched her hand. Millerna felt as though she were to cry as well.

            The soldier came forth as well as the dragonslayers. When Hitomi's rage finally came down, she felt her self glaring viciously at the eyes that belonged to Dilandau, who starred at her; mocking her.

            Hitomi tried to run forward again, but Van picked her up and ran, carrying her back where they came. Merle broke free and pulled out a flash bomb.

            "Shield your eyes!" her quavering voice came. A light flashed and blinded everyone.

            "Nooo…he's gone…" she whimpered on Van's shoulder.

oOo

            "Do you think this leads to a rural area perhaps?" asked Allen.

            After the five of them ran, they sped past the walkway and down some stairs. The stairs it seemed, lead on forever and never came to and end. When it finally did and they had lost them, they found themselves deep underground. There was an opening. It was a cave almost. There was a huge crack it the middle of the ground in the cave that lead down into oblivion.

            The crack however, separated the far wall from the platform. Above them, a blue, ancient stained glass window shined over them, and let down a blue ray of light from above.

            Everyone was silent. Allen had thought aloud when he saw highly decorated double doors. Millerna looked at Hitomi from afar. She had distanced herself from everyone, and stood at the edge of the platform, silent. She turned her attention to the matter at hand.

            "A rural area? Maybe," she suggested.

            Hitomi had said nothing on they entire way down the stairs. Feeling sad and demoralized, she kept it within herself. Van looked at her sulking form by the cliff. Allen starred in silence, giving of a sigh. Millerna sat by Merle, whose tears came down more freely almost then Hitomi's.

            Van silently walked over to Hitomi, who stood, now starring at the blue light that came from above. A salty tear ran down her cheek. For a time, there was a silence, and only the continuous winds whispered.

            "I'm sorry," he whispered.

            Hitomi looked up at him, but looked down again, saying nothing.

            "There wasn't anything you could have done," he said, placing a hand on her arm. Hitomi still didn't say anything, or acknowledge the hand that had been gingerly placed on her arm.

            "Don't blame yourself."

            "It's my fault!" she said suddenly. Her shaky voice rang through the cave.

            "If I had just…if I had just gone with you when you when you told me to get on the Crusade back in Freid…none of this would have ever happened!"

            Silence.

            "If I would have just…If I would have just stayed in my dorm and _not _gone down to the party…I wouldn't even _be _on Gaea…"

            A tear ran down her face.

            "It's all my fault…"

            "It's _not _your fault," Van ushered, "what would you have done? You couldn't have done anything! He was a dead man either way Hitomi, you have to understand that—"

            "_Why _did he have to die? He didn't deserve it!" she shouted.

            "Do you think my kingdom deserved to me burned to ashes?" he said silently. He watched as her jade-eyes took his thought into consideration.

            "Innocent people are going to die," he said apologetically, "and I know it may be hard to accept, but that's life. Are you going to run and hide every time something bad happens?"

            Hitomi looked at him. He starred at her with a serious eye.

            "Are you?" he asked.

            "I don't know anymore," she responded silently, "I don't want in any part of this…I don't belong here!"

            "For the time being, you're going to have to trudge through it. We've all had terrible things happen. Until we find a way for you to return home, you'll have to face everything that may be thrown at you."

            Hitomi continued looking down. Van's other hand came and cupped her other shoulder, turning her around to face him. Hitomi looked at him with sorry eyes.

            "You have to be strong," he said. Hitomi sadly nodded. Allen turned to the rest of them.

            "I think this may lead to a safer place…I'm hoping. If worse comes to worse, we'll run. I'm sure everything will be alright. Is everyone well?" Allen asked. Van looked at Hitomi and then back at Allen.

            "We're fine."

            Millerna smiled warmly at the expressionless Hitomi. Merle wavered, her daggers shaking slightly. Allen pushed them open, and they revealed a long, winding staircase ahead of them. Van walked forward. Merle whimpered and with arms spread, shouted, "VAN-SAMA!"

            Van hugged the incoming cat girl, and soon walked forward. Hitomi stayed were she was. Everyone looked at her. She nodded, and followed them up the long winding staircase.

            oOo

            It became lighter and lighter as the five of the trudged up the stairs. Hitomi lead the way, confidently. She'd get revenge. Her eyes were red with sorrow, but she ignored her inner child, screaming at her to give up, fall and cry. She wouldn't listen. She'd get home if it was the last thing she did.

            A set of double doors greeted them. Allen looked at the doors.

            "This must be it. After we leave here, it's going to be rough, you understand?"

            "Yeah," Hitomi replied, "it's okay."

            Hitomi pushed the doors open, and watched as the creaked open. The sun was setting. The Crusade was nowhere in sight. Allen cursed.

            "We'll just have to find them…"

            Ahead of them was a large, highly decorated bridge that led out into a forest. Underneath, water flowed freely outward. There was a large, circular platform that connected to the bridge, and Hitomi walked forward, followed by her companions. Her staff clutched to her chest, she bit her lip in anticipation. In the distance, she heard the footsteps coming closer.

            They all stopped and backed up in alarm. Hitomi pointed her staff forward. Dilandau appeared, his five remaining dragonslayers standing behind them. Every one of them was wearing an insensitive smirk. Hitomi's eyes furrowed and her face became angry.

            She took a step forward but she felt a gloved hand clasp over her wrist. Van stood beside her.

            "Oh look. They thought they could escape the back way," Dilandau mused, "looks like you failed."

            "We haven't been caught yet," Hitomi said through clenched teeth, "we haven't stopped."

            "I'm afraid this is the end of the road," Dilandau mused again, and Hitomi heard several of his slayers smirk.

            "So? Are you going to come peacefully? Or do we have to slaughter all but Van?"

            Van took a giant step forward, his sword drawn and stood front of her. Allen stepped forward as well. Merle and Millerna stood in back.

            "Ah, I see," Dilandau grinned, "I wouldn't mind slaughtering all."

            Dilandau drew his sword, as did all of his dragonslayers. For some reason, Hitomi knew that she would be severely outmatched. Hitomi suddenly blinked. She felt someone coming…

            "Don't you lay a finger on her!" a strong, male voice came from behind them, "you're going to have to fight one of your own before you go through them!"

            Hitomi turned around, and what she saw paralyzed her with fear. Dilandau's face became annoyed, and his eyes more blood thirsty. All eyes were on him.

            "Gatti?" Hitomi meekly spat.

oOo

A/N: Ack, damn those cliffhangers. Really suck, don't they? Well, went six pages over, sorry about that, I try to limit myself to 20 pages, but sometimes I go over. Of course, it varies for every fic I write, but ya know. XD

Cherry Dragon: Hello! Thanks for reviewing! :) Updated as soon as I could…sadly soon  meant a month…

Inda: I continued! (does a dance) Thanks for reviewing!

Random: O.O Woof, long review. :) Not that I'm not against it. XD ACK! Tics are icky! Yeah, I kinda ripped off Rikku's weapons, but couldn't you imagine her with them? See? Told ya there would be serious Dalet ass-whooping. And there might be more. ;)

Maricar: Whee! Thanks for reviewing!

Sprout: I love Gatti as well. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

Macky: Keehehe! Thanks for reviewing!

Jossi-31: Long chapter indeed…this one was even longer. :) Thanks for reviewing!

Kya77: Update yer fic! :3 Hehe, he's not dead yet. ;) Thanks fore reviewing!

Yugismpuzzle: Everyone just loves Gatti. I'm so glad. XD Well, long chapters it is. Too bad this one was an awful cliffhanger. lol Thanks for reviewing!

Well, the next chapter starts to follow somewhat along the lines of the series, but there will be a few twists and turns, and more adventures…this is just the beginning, I hope. :) Stay tuned everyone!

© FMB – July 21, 2004       


	19. Vision XVIIII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XVIIII: Journey's Beginnings_

_The water hit him hard. Liquid splashed in his eyes like no tomorrow. He felt himself float under water. His dirty blonde hair floated elegantly at every movement he took. _

_            Move…move…take the shoulder armor off…move!_

_            Gatti ushered himself. He put his head forward, and the armor came off almost instantly, floating away from him. Furiously, he struggled towards the surface, running out of breath. Panicking he flailed. The shackles restricted any movement what-so-ever. He hit the top, but no sooner did he to so, he took a large breath and went back under._

_            He noticed there was a slight current that had taken him into a lighted sewer it looked like, only the water was clean, and it was an underground river passageway. A metal pipe sticking out of the ground showed an option to get the shackles off._

_            Swimming upward again, he took another breath and went back under. He wrapped the chain around the metal pipe and put his foot to it, pulling with all the strength in him._

_            One of the chain's clasps began to stretch out, and unhooked, freeing the shackles that held his wrists together. Gatti went above to surface again, catching his breath and ripping apart the shackles to his feet. He swam to the platform that ran along side the underground passageway. His breaths were heavy, and soon, he climbed onto the platform. _

_            Limping to the wall, he put his back to it and slid down, resting, his head back, heavy breathing and all. Gatti began to undue the leg and armor that ran along his boots, and chucked them into the river. Once he was finished with his arm armor he let himself relax. Absolute no armor stuck to him any longer. His slayer uniform and looked simpler and was less bulky without it._

_            Gatti starred for along time a head of him, almost in realization on what he had to do._

_            "DAMN IT!" he cursed, and slammed his fist into the ground in fury._

_            His sword was gone. They had taken that away from him. But they wouldn't take Hitomi from him, he vowed. Then as if all things looked any better, his sword, still attached to his belt came floating down the river. _

_            Gatti laughed, almost as though he had lost his sanity._

_            "They just figured what the hell? Why not pitch his sword as well?" he mused._

_            He crawled forward and grabbed it as it came down, and stood up, hooking it to his side, and contently sighing, looking forward. And then, he put on foot in front of the other to make his way to the high-bridge._

            "Don't you lay a finger on her!" a strong, male voice came from behind them, "you're going to have to fight one of your own before you go through them!"

            Hitomi turned around, and what she saw paralyzed her with fear. Dilandau's face became annoyed, and his eyes more blood thirsty. All eyes were on him.

            "Gatti?" Hitomi meekly spat.

            Tired, hurt, and exhausted, a panting Gatti stood at the threshold to the underground waterway behind them. His dirty blonde hair was slightly disheveled, but it was nothing compared to how Van's looked everyday. A tear came running down Hitomi's face.

            "You're okay," she whispered, "You're OKAY!"

            Gatti didn't pay attention to Hitomi and that moment. His leg was badly cut; Millerna could see the scarlet liquid that ran down the side of his pants. It looked as though he hit his head somewhere as well; there was blood slowly cascading down the side of his face from his head.

            His hand drew the sword that hung at his side. Dilandau cursed.

            "His sword…where did he find his sword?" he angrily asked himself, "Who was the idiotic fool that plunged it down along with him?"

            Slowly, Gatti limped his way past Hitomi and her comrades and in front of them, positioning his sword in a fighting stance. His trail had left behind blood that led up to him. Hitomi starred.

            "Gatti, you're hurt," she whispered. Gatti ignored her again.

            "Which one of you is feeling lucky?"

            Each of the dragonslayers starred in horror.

            "He's…he's indestructible," Guimel muttered.

            Dilandau chuckled before letting out a full blown laugh.

            "Well Van, you'll have to wait a moment before I come and slaughter you. I've got a nasty rodent to take care off. Unless of course, you'd like to join him in his pathetic attempt to fight?"

            Hitomi stepped forward next to Gatti side, pointing her staff forward. Dilandau malicious grin widened.

            "But I can't kill you. That's no fun."

            "Are you saying that because you're afraid or because you like the way it sounds when it comes out of your mouth? Or both?" Hitomi snapped.

            "Both," Gatti muttered, but Dilandau charged forward in fury, attacking the first person that he had laid eyes on; Van.

            Locking swords with the young king, his fiery red eyes flickered in excitement.

            "Well, you should feel honored," he hissed sarcastically, "you'll be the first to die for placing a scar on my face!"

            Van sneered, fending off his sword.

            The dragonslayers charged forward, and without thinking, Gatti found himself fighting Dalet, no armor on him. Hitomi jumped out of the way of Dalet's rage, watching at Gatti meekly defended each blow.

            Van gritted his teeth as he continued to fight.

            _I knew this was a set-up! _

            "Hitomi!" he shouted, "RUN!"

            "Run where?" Dilandau laughed.

            "BASTARD!" Van roared, and threw his sword forward with a powerful force. Hitomi looked up pathetically and looked at her staff. Her eyes showed fear, but she stood up, backing away from the battle.

            "So what means more now, huh!?" Dalet yelled while his sword was locked with Gatti, "me or her?!"

            _SHE'S DEAD, GATTI! DEAD!!!_

Dalet's roar echoed in his mind. Brushing it from his mind, he fended Dalet's sword off and weakly blocked another blow from Dalet. Dalet's eyes were lit with rage.

            "She'll NEVER BE AZALEA! EVER!!" Dalet shouted, "EVER!"

            "_IS THAT WHY YOU'RE TRYING SO HARD TO KILL HER?!" _Gatti raged back furiously. Hitomi blinked.

            "Who…who's Azalea?" she whispered. More blood cascaded down Gatti's leg. His eyes were alive with fury. Dalet quickly turned to the jade-eyed girl standing away from the fight.

            "_OR YOU **CAN'T **KILL HER BECAUSE SHE REMINDS YOU TOO MUCH OF HER?"_

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Dalet bellowed. Gatti sneered and looked over at Hitomi.

            "RUN!" he roared, "RUN, HITOMI!"

            Hitomi nodded. Allen came to her side, sword drawn.

            "It's alright, just follow me," he directed. Hitomi shook her head.

            "No! I can't leave without Gatti!" she protested. Allen grabbed her wrist.

            "Let's go!" he shouted. Hitomi frowned.

            "NO!"

            "WE CAN'T WAIT FOR HIM!" Allen shouted, a twinge of caution in his voice, "we're outmatched! He'll catch up with us!"

            Allen dragged Hitomi away before she could protest any longer. Van looked at his retreating comrades. His eyes fell upon Hitomi, who ran along with Allen.

            "VAN-SAMA!" Merle yelped, dodging an attack from a dragonslayer, and bounced away. Van pitched the fight but slid his sword across the back of Dilandau's leg, running away. Dilandau stumbled forward. His eyes burned in fury. He looked up, watching his dragonslayers look around in confusion.

            "You IDIOTS! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Dilandau rasped. Gatti ran, limping his way after Hitomi. It was then the Crusade flew overhead, landing at the end of the highbridge. Allen let an inward sigh of relief. Hitomi had suddenly tripped, her ankle bending in an unnatural way.

            "AH!" she screamed, falling down, "SHIT!"

            Allen stopped, stooping to her side.

            "What's wrong?" he panicked.

            Van, hearing Hitomi's distressed cries, came running up to her fallen form.

            "Hitomi, are you alright?" he asked.

            "My ankle…I think it's twisted…" she managed to squeak out in all of the pain.

            "We don't have time to examine it now," Allen rushed. Wasting no time, Van jumped in front of her.

            "Jump on my back," he ordered. Hitomi nodded, Allen helping her up. Van jumped back up, supporting Hitomi's legs with his arms. Van ran along with Allen. Merle screamed.

            "VAN-SAMA! HURRY UP!" Merle cried. Gatti limped his way across the highbridge and up to the Crusade's guymelef hanger where everyone gathered. Hitomi looked at Gatti who limped further and further towards them.

            "Hitomi," he mumbled. He'd lost so much blood, Hitomi was unsure if he'd survive or not.

            "Someone help him up!" Hitomi screamed. Gaddess and the other crew members suddenly came up and grabbed hold of his arms, pulling him up just as the Crusade took off, flying higher and higher above the highbridge. Hitomi looked in relief from over Van's shoulder. Van set her down, and let her sit on the hanger's floor. Van stooped to her level.

            "Are you okay?" he asked.

            "I'm fine," she answered quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of Gatti.

            Gatti laid still on the floor, blood still cascading down his forehead. His head turned to Hitomi. He smiled weakly, and passed out. Millerna came rushing to his side.

            "Someone get me my blue bag! He's losing too much blood!"

            "VAN-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

            Merle came, crying into his chest, latched around his waist.

            "Oh my gods," she sniffled, "I thought we were all going to die back there! I was so scared!"

            "That's what it's like in a real battle," Van crooned, ruffling her pink hair, "now do you see why I didn't want you to fight?"

            Van turned his attention to the wounded ex-slayer on the hanger floor, glaring viciously as Merle cried helplessly in his arms. Hitomi looked up at Van's angered expression towards Gatti, who now lay on the floor, motionless.

oOo

            Gatti had been unconscious all throughout Millerna's bandaging and what-not. While he had been out of it, Millerna proceeded to take off the leather jacket that had once been coated with armor, but was nothing then gold designs now. A lavender shirt had been under it of course.

            Millerna had wrapped a white cloth around his head to stop the bleeding, as well as one around his leg; upper left thigh to be exact. A normal apricot color had returned to his skin.

            Gatti had been asleep for two hours while the young king paced restlessly. His jacket had been folded neatly on the nightstand that sat next to the bed in one of the Crusade's many cabins.

            Hitomi tip-toed through the hallways, away from her cabin. Though everyone had been anxious to meet him, and there were those that wanted to throw him overboard as well, Hitomi was worried about what Van would think.

            After all, he was the one who was against this entire plan.

            Hitomi pushed the door open to his cabin slightly, creaking it open, just to peak through the crack. She saw the slow rise and fall of his chest laying peacefully on the bed. She opened it a little more, walking in. Gatti's eyes fluttered open as Hitomi walked in.

            Gatti sat up, smiling at a beaming Hitomi.

            "You're okay," she beamed, "Millerna took care of you and everything."

            His smile faded.

            "You shouldn't have come back for me."

            "I couldn't let you die," she smiled again, "you helped me, after all."

            "I'm talking about your friends."

            Hitomi's beaming expression disappeared quickly.

            "Some of them may want to murder me," Gatti chuckled sarcastically, "I think I may have been safer in Zaibach then here."

            "That's not true," Hitomi reassured.

            "It's going to take them a while to adjust to having me here, you know?"

            "They'll get used to it," Hitomi rolled her eyes, "they're a bunch of wimps, anyway."

            "I have a hard time believing that."

            There was an awkward silence. Hitomi was searching for her sentences, but they wouldn't come. Finally, she had built up enough of it in her to ask him the question.

            "Hey, by the way…"

            "She's no one," Gatti finished abruptly.

            "Tell me who Azalea is," Hitomi said firmly, "I know her name. You can't hide anymore from me. You said you'd tell me."

            Gatti had a painful look in his eye with the mention of Azalea. He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing them with his middle finger and thumb.

            "Azalea…" he paused, "Azalea was a girl I knew a year ago."

            Silence.

            "That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

            "What do you want me to tell you?" he asked, "There's nothing more you need to know," he finished, looking away from her eyes.

            There was a pause. Hitomi looked firmly into his eyes, not looking away, almost as though she were forcing it out of him by use of eye contact. Gatti looked back at her.

            "What?"

            "Tell me more," Hitomi pressed.

            "About what?"

            "About Azalea! Tell me more about Azalea!"

            Hitomi reached out, and cupped his hand around his facing him as Gatti began to talk. Nothing specific, but Hitomi began to see the visions pulsing through her mind.

            "I met Azalea about a year ago during the summertime, right before Dalet and I joined the dragonslayers; right before the war started. I found her lying unconscious on the pathway to our house."

            Hitomi saw a girl with long, raven-black hair, almost Van's color. Her eyes were an enchanting and beautiful amber color and her skin was a snowy, pale white. Her hands wielded two, large swords.

            "At the time before the war, there was a hunt for all those who were in the NOIR syndicate, as apparently these people were responsible for the thefts and bombings of many buildings. Zaibach wanted them all dead."

            Hitomi saw Azalea laughing together with Gatti and Dalet. She watched as Gatti and Dalet sparred playfully with each other, Azalea watching in the background.

            "Azalea was a NOIR, little known to Dalet and I."

            "You and Dalet both knew her?"

            "Yes."

            Hitomi saw Azalea fight off those who opposed her.

            "When officials started to knock on our door and make frequent attacks on Azalea, she told us she was a NOIR. We weren't quite sure what to do at the time, other than protect her. And that's what we did."

            She saw Azalea wrapped in Dalet's arms, watching the rain pour over them. Dalet whispered something in Azalea's ear. From a distance, she saw the distance that Azalea began to make between the two of them. Hitomi saw Azalea shake her head, then run away in tears.

            "It was only a few days after that…that Dalet…Dalet had confessed he had fallen in love with Azalea. However, Azalea didn't love him in return."

            Hitomi watched as Azalea tore through the rain, into Gatti's arms.

            "It was also that night…that I had fallen in love with her. It was then that Azalea and I had fallen in love. We shared our first kiss that night, out in the rain."

            She watched their lips touch.

            "Azalea was optimistic. She was clever, and she was a great fighter. But most of all, she was wise. She gave the greatest of advice. And she had a spunky attitude towards everything. I loved her for that."

            Hitomi saw Azalea prance around merrily, watching Gatti and Dalet laugh a bundle around her.

            "A couple of weeks after that, Dalet and I joined the dragonslayers. I remember Azalea asking me if I really wanted to do it. If it was really what I wanted."

            Hitomi saw Azalea hang on to Gatti's hand.

            "She asked me if I would be making my own decisions, or merely carrying out those of others. She asked the same thing you asked me. It was that night that everything changed. We were assaulted. Azalea fought her hardest to keep them away."

            She saw the battle, Gatti and Dalet taking down anyone who got in their way.

            "Azalea was hit hard, a slash in her back. She fell to the ground, weak. When they were gone, Azalea had lost too much blood. I told her to hang on just a bit longer. I told her everything would be alright."

            Gatti held Azalea, and Dalet held her hand, watching as Azalea mouth 'I'm sorry' to the both of them.

            "She lost too much blood. Azalea died that night before we would be shipped to the vione."

            The last of anything Hitomi saw was that of a rainy day. Gatti sobbed over a coffin, a rose held daintily in his hand. Dalet watched bitterly from behind.

            "I see," Hitomi said after much silence. Gatti looked up.

            "I'm sorry. I didn't really want to tell you all that," he muttered. Hitomi walked forward a little towards the other side of the room, twiddling her thumbs innocently, but in deep thought. A few strands of her milk chocolate colored hair fell forward in front of her shoulders, as her head was titled downward slightly.

            "Hey, Gatti…"

            "What?"

            "Do I really look like Azalea?" she asked, turning around.

            Silence.

            "Yeah," Gatti paused, "you remind me of Azalea."

            Silence. Hitomi smiled, almost confirming her thoughts. Gatti broke through them before she could assume anything.

            "Maybe…maybe that's why I wanted to meet you so bad. It was because you looked, you _acted_, you _sounded_, so much like her…"

            "That's the entire reason why we met?" Hitomi asked, blankly.

            "…Yeah…yeah, I think so. Now I've realized you'll always be Hitomi. That you aren't Azalea, no matter how hard I try."

            "I'm glad you've figured out that much," Hitomi laughed, "you lost your title over me, after all."

            "Azalea was right about Zaibach. Yeah sure, we were a dump, but I thought if I joined the slayers…maybe I could help fight back at all who attacked us. We already accomplished that goal. And if my goal was already accomplished…then…"

            "…you don't have any need to be second-in-command," Hitomi finished.

            "Right! Exactly," Gatti said in an affirmative tone.

            Hitomi began to laugh. Gatti blinked in confusion.

            "What?"

            "I'm just thinking…you're so much different from Van. Van would never tell me his past, ever. He'd just shrug it off or yell at me," she continued to laugh. Gatti blinked again.

            "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you who the raven-haired boy is. Is his name…Van?"

            "Yeah…" Hitomi began to think, "Hey! You should meet everyone!"

            Hitomi grasped his hand and tugged at him. Gatti shook his head.

            "No, no, no, no…I…I don't think that's such a good idea," Gatti protested. Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed in disappointment.

            "Aw, c'mon! They aren't going to eat you!"

            "Van might!"

            "No he won't! C'mon!"

oOo

            Gatti had pulled on his jacket and was being tugged by the hand by Hitomi, who smiled all the way down the hall to the bridge where everyone had gathered. She chuckled a little as Gatti dragged himself from behind.

            "Are you sure they aren't going to…"

            "Gatti, _relax_, for the millionth time, no one is going to attack you!"

            Hitomi and Gatti entered the bridge. The hurried chatter that had once filled the room drifted into an uneasy silence as the two of them walked in the room. Hitomi smiled and cleared her throat. Gatti looked on, a small blush appearing over his face.

            "Um, everyone, this is Gatti," Hitomi announced, motioning to the boy next to her. His slayer uniform was on him, and the rest of the crowd wasn't smiling. Gatti waved a little.

            "Hello," he said, shyly.

            Merle's tail wisped to and fro as she eyed the shy slayer. Millerna stepped forward and bowed.

            "I'm Millerna, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled. Gatti nodded a little. The tension eased as everyone began to smile a little and wave. Allen nodded at the ex-slayer.

            "That's Merle, with the cat ears over there," she pointed to the respective people, "that's Allen, and Gaddess. The rest of the people you see here are the members of the Crusade, which is the big ship we're riding on right now," Hitomi explained.

            "And that's Van over there," Hitomi pointed to the raven-haired boy who stood, propped um against the Crusade's wall, eyes boring into Gatti's. Hitomi smiled and waved, but Van was anything but smiles. Gatti smiled and nodded in respect. Van glared at him for a long time, and then pushed himself of the wall, walked briskly past Gatti, his glare never leaving him as he past.

            Hitomi stared back. Gatti looked at Hitomi.

            "He's like that 24.7, don't take it personally."

            "I don't think we're going to become good friends."

            "What, you and Van?"

            "Yeah…"

            "Van was like that towards me when I first met him. Don't worry about it, he'll loosen up after a couple of weeks or so."

            "Zaibach destroyed Fanelia, remember? He must be a resident. I saw his sword…"

            "Um…well, resident…yeah, lived in Fanelia," Hitomi was searching for her words, trying to think of a good way to put her thoughts, "well…see, Gatti…he's…uh…"

            "…what?"

            "…Van's the…um…_king _of Fanelia, see….and um….well…."

            "You didn't think about this _before_!?" Gatti gripped her shoulders, "We'll never be friends!"

            "Well I did, but you've changed—"

            "Change? Hitomi, change doesn't mean anything to me! I destroyed his country! It's likely that he will never forgive me!"

            "But Gatti, he won't—"

            "I took everything he had. That's what a country MEANS to a ruler. Van and I aren't going to be good friends. Period," Gatti said, and let go of Hitomi's shoulders, smiling sadly and walking away.

            "This could be a problem," Hitomi mumbled.

oOo

            "Where to now?"

            Millerna sat on a window seat on the bridge, looking out the window. The rain had stopped and turned into a heavy fog. Gaddess had a hard time trying to see through the fog, as he was dropping altitude. His neck was craned and his eyes were bugged forward, unmoving.

            Allen stood, looking in the direction that Gaddess was.

            "Thank god the sky isn't crowded with airships…we'd all be screwed…"

            Allen looked over at Millerna.

            "What?"

            "Where to now?"

            "That's a good question princess. I myself do not know."

            Millerna got up, reaching her arms towards the ceiling in mid-stretch. She took her hair out, waving it about.

            "Well, we can't go back Austuria, that's for sure," Millerna began, "and we can't go back Fanelia or Fried. All of that is Zaibach territory," she finished.

            "We should probably stay off of the western side, then," Allen said, in deep thought.

            There was a slight pause.

            "We can't keep running from them."

            Another silence.

            "We're all wanted for some reason or person. There's not a doubt in my mind that there's a bounty on all of us, the biggest bounty for Hitomi."

            "We need to uncover the secrets of Atlantis ourselves. We need to find out the secrets behind Escaflowne and Hitomi ourselves before Zaibach does."

            Millerna looked up at Allen, a deep but subtle defiance in her eyes.

            "Our journey's only beginning."

oOo

            "Hey! Hey, get back here!"

            Hitomi's harsh footsteps across the floor boards echoed through Van's ears as he walked further and further away from her, ignoring her commands. Hitomi caught his wrist and yanked him around.

            "What?" he hissed.

            "Be _nice_!" she hissed back.

            "To who?" he cocked an eyebrow.

            "You know _exactly _who! Don't go off and give him a hard time! Leave him alone!"

            "Why are you defending him?"

            "He saved my life, that's why! You know, I'm really getting tired of the whole, "I hate Zaibach because they took away my life and therefore everyone from the name 'Zaibach' is evil blah blah blah! Stop living under that stereotype!"

            "There's no way you can prove to me that Zaibach isn't," Van defended, "they captured you! Why are you—"

            "I'm not _defending Zaibach!_" Hitomi shouted.

            Silence.

            "I'm defending a friend."

            "Friend?" Van chuckled sarcastically, "He's an enemy to me."

            Van walked away. As Hitomi watched Van walk away, she smiled.

            "I get it."

            Van turned around, confused.

            "Get what?"

            "You're just jealous."

            A mixture of confused emotions and anger for accusing him struck him. Hitomi saw it in his eyes. His hands lifted in the air as if he were holding something.

            "What the _hell?_" he spat, "What the _hell _would _I _be jealous over!?"

            "Me," she chirped simply. Van gapped, then threw his head in the air, laughing madly. He walked away, waving a hand in the air.

            "Why are you laughing? Is it because I'm right?"

            "It's because you're full of yourself," Van grinned sarcastically, "if Zaibach didn't want you, I'd let _him _have you," he said as he walked away.

            "_I'M _full of myself?" Hitomi argued, "What about you?"

            "What about me?"

            "I've got to stick around on Gaea so I can teach you, or rather _show _you were the invisible targets are!"

            "…"

            Silence.

            "You're stuck on Gaea, anyway…what's the point?"

            "I am NOT stuck! I can go back anytime I like! Just watch! I'll go back right now!"

            Hitomi squinted her eyes shut. Van turned around, crossing his arms and starring in amusement at Hitomi's display. Her fists where tightly balled as she squeezed her pendant in her palm.

            One eye opened. Once she noticed there was no blue light, she shut her eyes again. Van stood there, a tired look on his face.

            "Did you see any blue light yet?" Hitomi asked, eyes still shut. Van sighed.

            "No."

            Silence.

            "How about now?"

            "No."

            Hitomi's teeth clenched together.

            "Oh, c'mon," Hitomi whined herself. Merle came bounding down the hallways. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her Van-sama. Her smile faded when she saw Hitomi, in the middle the hallway, her eyes shut tightly. Merle cocked her head.

            "What's she doing, Van-sama?"

            "She's trying to go back home," he responded, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

            "How about now?" she asked.

            "No."

            "Can you see the light now?"

            "No."

            Silence. Merle looked upward.

            "Oh wait, I see it!—Oh no, that's nothing. False alarm," Merle said as she passed Hitomi. Hitomi sighed and stomped her foot, her eyes full of anger.

            "Okay, so I can't go back! But what's it to you!?"

            Van sighed, turning around and walking away.

            "Don't make an argument unless you can back it up."

            "SHUT-UP!" Hitomi shouted, "GO PLAY WITH ESCAFLOWNE!"

            With that, Hitomi stomped away.

            _Good riddance, what an ass!_

            Her lips formed a firm line as she turned her head and looked out the window. Cloudy.

            _Man…what a mess._

            Then, heart pounded. Something was wrong. As fast as she could, she ran to the bridge, her legs pumping at full force. Her pendant began to glow steadily.

            _Something's about to happen! I can feel it!_

            CRASH!

            Hitomi was thrown up against the wall. The crusade was experiencing great turbulence, and Hitomi fell to the ground as the ship rocked back and forth violently. She picked herself up, and suddenly, she felt the Crusade dive forward. She reached the bridge and found the entire crew in disarray.

            "SHIT!" someone cursed from above.

            "Damn these clouds! This fog is killing me!" Gaddess cursed and he steered the wheel violently to the side. Allen ran to Hitomi.

            "Hitomi! HANG ON TO SOMETHING!"

            Hitomi looked around in panic. Nothing.

oOo

            The rumbling caught Van's attention immediately. The Crusade rocked back and forth violently. Cargo boxes in the guymelef hanger began to fall and slide from side to side as the Crusade rocked.

            "We're gonna crash," Van thought aloud. One thought came to his mind.

            _Hitomi!_

oOo

            "What do I hang on to!?" Hitomi shouted, panicked. The Crusade dove forward, on a crash landing. Hitomi's heart raced. She looked around for something – anything – to hold on to. She fell forward, and rolled, hitting the pillar.

            "AH!" she screamed. Hitomi latched onto the pillar her body flying downward at the momentum. Millerna was clinging to another pillar.

            "HITOMI!" she shouted.

            "VAN-SAMAAAAAAAA!" a voice screeched. Merle fell in the bridge. Millerna snagged her arm and pulled her close. Tears streamed down her face. Hitomi looked around for Gatti. He was nowhere in sight.

            _He's probably taken cover somewhere else…but his wounds!_

            Hitomi's grip was slipping. If she fell, she'd fly right through the window. The Crusade dove further and further to the ground. Then, something grabbed her arm, and pulled her close, lifting her up behind the pillar. Brown gloves covered her own, her grip support now strong.

            "…Van?"

            Hitomi looked up, and saw trees hit the windows. Everything went dark, and the Crusade stopped with a large thud. Hitomi felt herself being crushed against the pillar. The windows shattered, and then, everything went silent.

            Dust swarmed the bridge.

            _I didn't get here fast enough…maybe if I had just warned them that they'd lose control…_

            "Are you alright?" grumbled a voice. The crusade had landed in a somewhat slanted position, but was upright none-the-less. When the dust settled, a few coughs came from above.

            "PIECE OF SHIT!" shouted Gaddess. Hitomi had a few coughing fits before Van backed up and turned her around by her shoulders.

            "Are you okay?" he asked, looking her up and down for any scratches her injuries.

            "Yeah, I'm fine," she sighed, "thanks."

            "Well, looks like your still in one piece," he said as his hands slid from her shoulders. He walked over to the shaken Merle and pale faced Millerna.

            "Everyone okay?"

            Merle nodded, and flew into his arms, clinging like no tomorrow. Hitomi huffed and brushed herself off, looking at their surroundings.

            "Where are we?"

            "Kiri Forest," came Allen's groggy voice, "it's got to be. It explains the fog and the weather. It's always misty and cloudy. Sometimes it'll rain, but when I say sometimes, I mean next to rare…" Allen voice faded off.

            "What happened?" Van asked.

            "I couldn't see anything," Gaddess began, the wind shifted and before I knew it I had lost control and the Crusade took a turn for the worst. The engine's gotta be fried. I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon."

            "Kick ass!" Hitomi raised her arms in the air and shouted sarcastically, walking forward.

            "Is everyone alright!?" Gatti asked as his limped into the room.

            "You're late," Hitomi smiled, scolding him playfully. Gatti put and hand behind his head and grinned.

            "Sorry."

            "What now?" Hitomi sighed.

            "Well…that's a good question," Gaddess remarked.

            "Where are we gonna get food?" one the members asked.

            "What about beer?"

            "Yeah, yeah!"

            "SILENCE!" Allen roared. Everyone fell silent.

            "One thing at a time. First things first, we need to figure out what went wrong," Allen directed, "once we have the cleared, we begin to work on the problem. In the meantime, someone needs to find our food supply and figure out how much we have for everyone."

            "Does this mean we're going to skip meals?" Hitomi whined.

            "Maybe," Allen sighed.

oOo

            The sails had been ripped and the engine had burned out. Just as they suspected. The Crusade crew began to work on the engine while Millerna sat, perched on top of the Crusade sewing the sails by hand. She sighed, looking at how much farther she had to go. She looked at the tiny needle in her hand.

            "This could take a while."

            Van looked up towards the sky. The trees formed a thick canopy, blocking out some of the sunlight. The grey skies looked deathly pale and boring. Van watched as a single leaf fell from one of the trees at his feet. Hitomi walked forward, her boot crushing the leaves on the forest floor.

            She stood by Van, turning towards him.

            "Thanks for saving me," she said quietly, almost randomly.

            "Don't think much of it," he looked away.

            Silence.

            "I don't like this. At all…" Van trailed off.

            "If it's about Gatti, I don't want to hear it."

            "We're stuck in a forest with an ex-dragonslayer, or so we think," Van muttered, "there's going to be trouble."

            "I already told you, Gatti doesn't believe in Zaibach's intentions anymore!"

            Silence. Hitomi looked at Van's arm. An ugly scratch grazed the top of his arm.

            "Oh my god!" she whispered, and lightly touched his wound. Van flinched visibly.

            "Are you okay? How long has that been there?"

            "I'm fine…it's been there for a while. It'll heal, don't worry about it," he said, care-free. Hitomi shook her head fiercely.

            "No!" she shouted, "We have to get something for that! C'mon," she said, dragging him away, much to Van's disapproval.

            "Hitomi, I'm _fine, _let go," he ordered.

            "Let me put something on it first!"

            Van sighed, too tired to fight with her.

oOo

A/N: Lousy cliffy, I know. Bleah! Weeeeellll, Van and Gatti aren't going to get along are they? Oh dear. This could be a problem.

(GASP) We know who the mystery girl is! Gatti's dead girlfriend! LOL Sorry, I'm mean. I'm going to come out with a fanfiction featuring this story, but I don't think it'll come out for a while.

And another thing: THIS IS A VxH. Though there may be some GxH moments, it's okay! I'm a VxH fangirl, that's not going to change! :) So, for those of you who just…-happen- to be GxH fans, then…well, that's cool, too.

Well, how'd you all like it? Review please! :)

Reviews

Jossi-31: Whee! I had trouble writing that scene, actually. (sweatdrop) Didn't exactly go as planned, but I'm glad you liked it. :)

Inda: I've already done a little in Allen's past, but I suppose he's just 'one of the characters, so therefore I have to keep him' kind of people, but I'm trying to turn him into more then that. Wish my luck! As for Dilandau, well…just push what you already know about him from your head. ;) And this will be a VxH. :)

Yugismpuzzle: Yes, there was actually a cliff! (lol) Yup, Gatti's still here. Well, if you happen to be a Gatti fan, then I suppose you must have enjoyed this chapter! :) I love Gatti…a lot a lot a lot. (Huggles Gatti)

Macky: I was thinking about Millerna x Gatti, and then I was like, 'well, see, the thing about that is, that Millerna's way _older_…I forgot about that…' it might be Gatti x Merle, though I wouldn't count on it. (lol)

Random: Van! XD I love him, too. Van and Gatti ain't gonna get along…at all. XD Yes, more Dalet ass-whooping, but probably not for a few chapters. WOOT! Club foot! I just got over lower pneumonia (sp?), so don't feel bad. XD


	20. Vision XX

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XX: Amongst the Mist_

"This is bad…really bad…"

Gaddess starred helplessly at the now black colored engine that had been burned so badly, he thought that it may be beyond repair. He shook his head, sighing in exhaustion.

"I should've paid more attention to where I was going…we're never gonna get out of Kiri Forest…not in this fog…"

Gaddess pulled a map from his side pocket and opened it up, revealing a world map of Gaea. He looked at the Western islands and masses of land.

"All of that's Zaibach territory now..."

He looked at the eastern side and put his finger on the thick forest on the outskirts of one of the Western masses of land. Above it, it was labeled, 'Kiri Forest'.

"That must be where we are," Gaddess said, and put his finger on the Zaibach capital tracing it across the ocean, "and we reached the fog and went down here," he finished, tapping his finger lightly on the map.

"The next town up is Goro. There's nothing but small towns and crap…not for a while…there's a few big cities, but that's it."

He paused.

"Man, we're screwed."

oOo

Van sat on Hitomi's bed in her designated cabin, and watched as she searched through her bag for some rubbing alcohol and bandages. She took a bottle of clear liquid and some white bandages, as well as a pink cloth.

"Okay," she sighed, and poured a little alcohol onto the pink cloth.

"What are you doing?" Van asked.

"I'm going to disinfect it," Hitomi answered, and sat next to him, placing the cloth over the huge gash on his arm. She held it there for a few seconds, and Van winced. Hitomi rubbed it gingerly before taking it off.

"That stuff stings," Van observed.

"Yeah, I used to hate it when I was a little kid," Hitomi said as she screwed the cap back on the alcohol and unwrapped the bandages, "although I didn't really have that many friends when I was younger, I'd play outside and trip myself or get hurt all of the time. My grandma used to put it on me," she finished.

Silence.

"Why didn't you have any friends?"

Hitomi silently looked down, twiddling her thumbs.

"They all thought I was weird. Usually I just played with myself," Hitomi said quietly, her eyes watering. Quickly, she drew a smile on her face.

"But, that's all over now!"

She wrapped a bandage around his arm tightly.

"I didn't have any friends when I was younger either," Van mumbled.

"You…didn't?" Hitomi said, stopping her bandaging process to stare up at him, "Oh, I see why. Your wings…"

"Yeah. They were all afraid of me."

"Because you were a—"

"Draconian," Van said bitterly.

Hitomi paused for a minute, and continued to bandage up his arm. A quick smile spread across his face as she finished up.

"I like your wings."

Van smiled, whole-heartedly. It was the first time Hitomi had seen him smile like that ever. It was a true, sincere smile, not sarcastic or bitter. A smile. Though it was small, Hitomi picked up on it.

"I'd give anything to fly…" Hitomi faded off.

"You'd like to fly?"

"It's everyone's dream back on earth," Hitomi smiled, "we dream about it all of the time. Flying...just…sprout wings and fly away."

"Just…sprout wings and fly away?" Van chuckled.

"Yeah," Hitomi nodded.

"I can't do that, though," Van smiled sadly, "I'd probably get killed."

"That's sad…" Hitomi pondered, "if only everyone knew that Draconians _aren't _demons…"

Van looked away.

"If only all of Gaea thought like you."

"Hey, Van?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you're still trying to figure out ways to send me back and all, but…what about…"

"What about…?"

"Dilandau…Dilandau said that I have the power to change fate…what does that mean?"

"He was probably talking about that power that you have within you. I don't know about controlling fate, but—"

"Wait a minute!"

Hitomi's eyes widened slightly in epiphany. Her hand came across her mouth.

"What about that machine I was dreaming off…"

"You never told me about this."

Hitomi starred up and Van watched as a deep shade of red came across her face. A nervous smile spread across her lips as she giggled, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, uh…"

"Tell me when you have a dream. Always," Van instructed.

"Well, it started back in Freid…I dreamed that I was escaping from the Vione with Gatti, and then I wondered somewhere into this room…" Hitomi trailed off. Van nodded at her to continue.

"And there was this…gigantic machine…an engine, almost. I can't say what it was but…I knew from the instant I saw it…it was dangerous," Hitomi finished, a concerned gleam in her eye. Van starred at her in deep thought.

"It all started when I had the vision of Atlantis…"

"…Vision of Atlantis?"

"Or so I think," Hitomi added hastily, "I don't know for sure."

"What did you see?"

"I saw...beautiful scenery with white buildings everywhere…and there were Draconians, too. Until it burned up…all of it was destroyed for some odd reason…" Hitomi trailed off.

"It must have been. Draconians flying everywhere? That must have been Atlantis. What about…what about when you read the inscription…remember? The inscription before you broke the seal. We were all surprised that you could read Atlantean."

Hitomi blinked, almost forgetting that. It was almost second nature…why was should able to read it as if it were her second language? It was almost as though it was…talking to her. Telling her the mysteries.

_"To the goddess who has opened the seal," she began to read._

_"Hitomi, you never told us you could read in Atlantean."_

_"guide your strength as you see fit. Our secret lies…" Hitomi stopped._

_"…in that of the Mystic Valley," she finished._

Hitomi reminisced about her findings at the bottom of Freid, where the seal was. It was then that Hitomi began to ponder – what was Van doing when she had found him right before they came down to the seal with everyone? He was with Escaflowne, leaning against it. Even Allen had said something to her about Van's behavior that day.

_"Have you seen Van anywhere?"_

_"No, not lately," she replied, leaning against the window, her hands behind her back. She bounced back and forth, forwards and backwards, away from the window and close to the window, and vise versa._

_"Why don't you go see if you can find him?"_

_"Me? Why?"_

_"I don't know. Just go talk to him," Allen shrugged._

_"…You don't want me around you, do you?" she smiled._

_"No, no, it's not that. It's just he seems awful quiet…and just a tad edgy."_

_"…Allen, he's always like that," she grinned._

_"No, not like this. He seems…he's just acting strange, that's all. Just go see if you can find him. Consider it a favor for me."_

"…Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked at him, shaking her head from the thoughts that had once crossed her mind. _What was he doing that day…oh now I remember!_

_"I…I was trying to do that thing…that you do with your pendant…you know," Van suggested. Hitomi nodded slowly, her left brow rising slightly._

_"Uh-huh…dowsing, you mean? What for? I thought you couldn't do it," Hitomi asked._

_"Well…I'm using the same technique, see."_

_Van slumped down on the staircase that lead to the cockpit of Escaflowne, his arm falling over his propped knee._

_"I'm going to try to get Escaflowne to obey my thoughts."_

_"…right…" Hitomi said slowly, "and how are we going to do that?" _

_"…I'm not going to just pilot Escaflowne…I'm going to become when I fight," he explained. There was an awkward silence._

_"…alright, where's the crack and why aren't you sharing?" she said sarcastically._

_"No, really," Van defended himself._

_"Become the guymelef?"_

_"Yes," he answered._

Van got up from the bed and started towards the door, when he stopped at the threshold.

"Thanks for taking care of my arm," he smiled, and left. Hitomi's face turned a bright magenta as her shoulders came up, cuddling her face.

oOo

"All of you…you're incompetent…all of you…" Dilandau grumbled angrily, as though his temper would rise at any time. All of the remaining slayers bowed before their leader, hanging their heads in shame.

"You call yourselves the Zaibach's most elite forces…you call yourselves the most advanced soldiers that Zaibach has ever seen…you call yourselves _dragonslayers_…"

A few of the kneeling slayers flinched in anticipation. They all knew that Dilandau was on the brink of exploding and destroying everything in his wake. His right eye twitched in silent fury as he eyed his remaining top slayers.

"If you all are going to sink as low as your second-in-command, then I suggest you prepare to be chucked off of a cliff!" he roared.

"How HARD is IT to kidnap a _little girl_?" he boomed, "You MUST be trying to ruin my NAME!"

"Just because your precious Gatti isn't here, doesn't mean you slack!" Dilandau continued, "Dalet!"

Dalet stood immediately, looking straight ahead.

"Yes lord," he answered.

"You are to take Gatti's name, understood?"

Dalet nodded in respect. Dilandau looked at the rest of the slayers.

"You are to take orders from Dalet as needed. Is that understood?"

"Yes lord," they said in unison. Dilandau sighed, rubbing his eyes with in thumb and middle finger.

"Dismissed," he said, exhausted. The slayers rose and headed out of the room. Dilandau slouched on his throne indifferently, biting his index finger as he did so. A look of anger filled his eyes.

"I swear across my life…Van _will _die…" he growled.

"Dilandau," a voice cooed from the darkness. Dilandau snapped his head to the side, eyeing the person who called his name.

"What?" he spat.

Folken emerged from the shadows, black cloak flowing behind him. He looked slightly annoyed, but his poise had never left him, as usual. Slowly he walked forward, watching as Dilandau rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What is it, Stratego? This isn't exactly the best of times," he added bitterly. Folken ignored his comment.

"Dornkirk won't wait any longer. You've been unsuccessful in capturing both the dragon and the girl, and Dornkirk is growing rather tired of all the delays," Folken said calmly, studying his metal claw as he did so.

"Give me more dragonslayers," Dilandau growled, "I swear, this bunch will go to hell if they don't accomplish this mission."

Dilandau got up off of his throne and walked forward, thinking aloud to Folken.

"One of them has betrayed me, and the other four would rather get intoxicated. It's getting annoying!"

"I'm afraid they aren't to blame, Dilandau," Folken stated calmly as he stood behind the young general in red.

"Of course they are!" Dilandau roared, turning around, "I'm the one who sends them on the missions!"

"Precisely," Folken nodded, "Your battle tactics are weak. They are the ones that carry out the orders that you give them. Stop being so reckless and try to be careful," Folken said as he walked past the now seething Dilandau. Dilandau's red eyes glared viciously at the retreating strategist.

"GO TO HELL, FOLKEN!"

"That's Master Folken to you, Dilandau, and mind your mouth."

Folken turned back around and proceeded out the door. Dilandau's temper flew up instantly. The automatic door hissed behind Folken.

"DAMN IT!" Dilandau yelled to no one in particular.

oOo

"I'm sorry, lord," Folken apologized to the gigantic monitor, showing the old man's face. Dornkirk let out a sigh.

"Folken, I grow weary or the delay," Dornkirk said bluntly, "if something isn't done soon, we may have to do something about that general."

"I'm apologize lord. Dilandau was sent here by high general Adelphos. I suppose if need be, we may have to replace him."

oOo

The fog didn't get any better. Evening came around and the Crusade was well without heating. The forest's cool temperatures affected everyone. If anything, the fog had actually made everyone weary and tired, and therefore repairs on the Crusade weren't coming along as planned.

Hitomi dozed off on her bed in her cabin, her headphones over her head, the music blasting slightly. Her CD player had suddenly stopped, making Hitomi's eyes flutter open slightly. She picked up the player and red the flashing words: LO BATT.

"Low battery? I don't have any spare batteries," Hitomi whined. Hitomi took her headphones off and pushed them off to the side.

"I'd better save the juice that's left in them then," Hitomi concluded. Instantly, she began to think about her tarot cards. Rooting through her bag, she came across the deck at the bottom of her bag.

"Still here," she muttered to herself, "I haven't read these in a while…not since Chid…"

She smiled playfully and sat at the table in her room, laying them out in front of her, and resting her head in her palms. Carefully, she flipped over the first card in the middle.

_The hanged man, _she thought, _disturbance._

The card on the left was next.

_The ace of Serpents. Van._

Next was the card on the right.

_Good fortune, _she thought again, eyeing the lions that adorned the card, _Gatti._

Hitomi sat there for a minute, looking at the three card lines up in a row. Suddenly, she let out a laugh. The hanged man in the middle stood for disturbance in between the Ace or Serpants and the Lions of Good fortune.

"That's funny," Hitomi shook her head, "A disturbance between Van and Gatti alright."

Hitomi flipped over the card on the bottom. The hermit.

"Patience?" Hitomi blinked, and then slowly nodded her head, "I see."

"You're saying I should have patience with the both of them because their relationship will come to good terms soon, huh?"

Hitomi sighed.

"I hope your right."

Hitomi gathered up the cards and shuffled them, tapping them on the table to straighten them before dealing them in the proper arrangement again. Hitomi flipped over a card carefully and let it sit it front of her for a while.

_The world._

Hitomi pondered if maybe this meant Gaea. She flipped over the card above it.

_Sword of Guidance._

The card on the bottom was flipped.

_Inverted Emperor._

_A great power…Zaibach, is trying to throw Gaea into a new order…these were the same cards that showed up when I was questioning Dalet…_

_…this power is dangerous._

Hitomi took a look at the card that was crossed and underneath the sword of guidance.

_The empress. That must resemble me._

_…I'm supposed to guide Gaea into a new order? That's what Zaibach wants? …wait…_

_That's what Dilandau must have meant when he said I could control fate. I can put Gaea into a new order._

The thought scared Hitomi. Much.

oOo

"Alright you bums, a little further!" yelled Gaddess, coaching the crew on the log that they were lifting to repair some of the damage. The crew worked in up carefully, doing as Gaddess told them.

"Move it a little to the left!" Gaddess ordered. The crew moved it right. Gaddess shouted in aggravation.

"_Other _left!" shouted Gaddess.

"Sorry!" someone shouted from the top. The log was lifted on safely and attached on the needed area. Millerna continued to weave her needle in and out of the sails, slowly making progress, little by little. She stabbed her needle halfway and left it there, taking a short break. She leaned her head back, looking at the forever-cloudy sky that was somewhat covered by the forest canopy.

"Oh dear," she sighed, looking over the progress she had made. It was then that she spotted Hitomi coming out on to the grass surrounding the Crusade.

"Oh, Hitomi!" she called, "Hitomi!"

Hitomi looked up, hearing her name being called. She looked around, until finally her eyes caught Millerna's blue ones, and her waving hand.

"Up here," she laughed.

oOo

"So, whatcha been up to?"

Hitomi looked at Millerna in curiosity. The both of them weaved needles through the Crusade's ripped sail. Hitomi shrugged.

"Hm? Nothing?" Millerna suggested. Hitomi nodded quietly.

"Well, you're sure quiet today."

"It's nothing…" Hitomi trailed off, weaving absent mindedly. Millerna's face turned into a mischievous grin.

"Aha, I've heard that one before," Millerna nudged Hitomi playfully.

"It's just…"

Millerna smiled, glad that she had Hitomi were able to have a girl talk.

"Just what, hun?"

"There's so many things I don't know…"

Millerna starred at her for while before throwing her head up in the air and laughing wildly. She starred back at Hitomi, grinning again and then laughing madly again. Hitomi looked at her with an annoyed facial expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, Hitomi!" Millerna nudged her playfully again, "We're all like that! Such is life, my dear!"

Hitomi blinked.

"Really?"

"Yes! Of course! There's so many things I don't know…like where my fiancée is."

"Oh, I forgot you were betrothed," Hitomi started.

Millerna laughed playfully again.

"Well, now that all of this has happened," Millerna paused, looking up at Hitomi, "fate is so unexpected now, huh?"

Silence. Only the poking and pulling of the needles through the sail.

"You know…destiny is such a strange thing."

Hitomi stopped her needle, looking at Millerna.

"You never know where destiny will take you or who you will meet up with, you know?" Millerna smiled thoughtfully. Hitomi could only stare in admiration. Millerna turned to Hitomi, laughing.

"Aha, you think I'm crazy don't you? Well, you don't have to stick around here to hear me babble. You can go off and do what you want. Thanks for helping me," she smiled. Hitomi nodded, standing up and started towards the ladder that would lead her down to the forest floor.

"Oh, and Hitomi?"

Hitomi turned around.

"I know things are a little tough for you, and you're still so young. But make the most of it. Don't worry; we'll get through this, okay?" Millerna crooned. Hitomi smiled.

"Thanks."

oOo

The temperature had gradually dropped as the day headed into late afternoon. The clouds were still undeniably cloudy, and Hitomi had headed back up to her room for a quick nap. To her surprise, her door had already been opened, and the loud clashing of objects together and the rustling of others caught her attention.

She peeked her head through the threshold. Merle was shuffling threw her things again, taking them all out. Hitomi's things were everywhere; bathing suit, towel, first-aid kit, pajamas, toothpicks, the remaining pocky…the list was endless. Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed.

"_Merle!_" Hitomi yelled, stomping her foot. Merle jumped, peeking around. At the sight of Hitomi, she grinned mischievously.

"Well, well, well…if isn't Hitomi herself?" Merle said coolly. Hitomi was anything but smiles.

"Why are you GOING though my THINGS!?" Hitomi shouted angrily. Merle's ears dropped, but then perked again.

"I was curious…" Merle added innocently.

"Didn't you do this when were back in Fanelia? C'mon Merle, don't do this to me!" Hitomi stomped. Merle laughed and grabbed her pajamas, fleeing rapidly right past Hitomi. Hitomi let out an aggravated yell.

Hitomi sprinted after her again, hair whipping back behind her. She could see Merle's tail bouncing as the little cat-girl bounced away on all fours. She could hear her little laugh from a distance.

"MERLE!!!!" Hitomi screamed. Merle bounded out through the Crusade's opening and across the opening in which the Crusade had landed, and across the grass. Hitomi didn't make any stops; she was hot on her tail. Merle bounded though the woods, but then frowned, and stopped. She had lost Hitomi.

She sat, her tail swishing back and forth in contemplation to go back.

"It looks shady…" Merle pondered, "I'll go back," she added, grinning, "She knows I wouldn't go in here anyway!"

Merle turned around and bounced to the right before turning around, and heading back to the Crusade.

oOo

Hitomi entered the woods, the cloudy, fog-like mist surrounding the area. The trees were endless, and it seemed as though wherever she looked, there would be a tree. She looked behind her. Nothing but trees.

"Oh no…" Hitomi grumbled, "Am I lost?"

"Merle!? MERLE! C'mon, this isn't funny!" she whined, "Come out right now!"

Hitomi turned around in a full circle, looking upwards at the canopy. It would be dark soon, and the forest would be almost pitch black…immediately, Hitomi began to shudder at the thought at pure darkness.

"Oh man," she whined, "I really am lost…"

Hitomi looked towards the sky.

"SOMEONE!" she shouted, "ANYONE!?"

Her cries only ended in an eerie echo that bounced off the trees. Heading deeper and further away from the ship, Hitomi found herself confused and baffled as to her location. The mist surrounding her was getting thicker by the minute, and lights from above faded as the sun set in the horizon, not to be seen through the dense forest.

Hitomi looked around. Noticing the strange looking plants, she cocked her head, become suspicious and afraid. The plants were tall, and small, orange flowers blossomed all over the stem.

Her eyes suddenly became droopy, and her head felt lighter and lighter. The mist suddenly turned a pale, green color as she proceeded further forward. Hitomi's knees wobbled.

"What…? What's happening?" she whispered. Suddenly, a happy feeling came over her, and she smiled a little, standing straight up, rocking back and forth.

Hitomi fell, unconscious.

oOo

"Fire's on!" shouted a Crusade member. Merle, who was perched on the top of the Crusade watching Millerna work away on the sails, was the first to get up and pounce over to where the fire was being held, smelling the food that they were currently roasting.

Allen, hearing his men call, went to fetch Hitomi. He walked down the hallways to her cabin, and knocked politely before he came in.

No response.

"Hitomi?" came his voice.

Still no response. Quietly, he pushed the door open and peeked in. It was no wonder that she wasn't responding. Hitomi wasn't in her cabin. Allen drew back, puzzled, giving a lop-sided frown.

"Maybe she's somewhere else?" he suggested, and began to make his way back down the hallway, passing Van who was going to do the same thing that Allen just did. Allen stopped him.

"She's not there, I already looked."

Van frowned.

"Where is she?"

"Oh, probably up and about. She's around here somewhere," Allen said, casually. Van looked suspicious. A twinge in his stomach disagreed greatly with Allen's statement. He turned back around, following Allen down the hallway.

oOo

"Hitomi?" Millerna called as she walked inside the Crusade, "Hitomi, food's ready!"

No response.

"Hitomi?" she called again. Frowning, she walked down the hallway to her cabin, knocking on the door. Millerna didn't hear anything, so she pushed the door open slightly, poking her head through.

"Hitomi?"

Millerna blinked. Hitomi was nowhere in sight.

"Well that's funny…" she trailed off. Silently, she closed the door and came face to face with Gatti, who looked slightly disheveled.

"Can I help you?" Millerna blinked.

"Have you seen Hitomi?" he huffed, "I can't find her anywhere…she's nowhere to be found!"

Millerna's face became slightly concerned as put a hand to her chest.

"Oh my…" she whispered. It was then that Merle came bounding down the hallways towards the two of them. Her face was red and she was sniffling, on the verge of crying.

"What's wrong?" Millerna asked.

"Hitomi…she's gone! Hitomi disappeared, Allen's friends are looking all over the place, and Van-sama is _pissed_!"

Gatti felt his stomach drop. Immediately, he knew that this wasn't going to be the best of times for him, and prepared for the worst. He watched as Merle's mouth moved rapidly, Millerna nodding at her every word. Gatti walked forward, onto the Crusade's bridge, watching the Crusade members scramble.

_It couldn't have been Ziabach…could it?_

"_YOU!_" a harsh voice hissed from behind him. Gatti jumped, turning around instantly. The young king stood behind him, eyes boring viciously into Gatti's eyes.

"_Where is Hitomi?_" Van seethed. Gatti blinked, then put on an annoyed face.

"I have no idea," he asked honestly.

"Don't you DARE lie to me, you bastard!" Van roared, "_WHERE IS SHE!?_"

"I already told you!" Gatti yelled back, "I'm looking for her as well!"

"_LIAR!_" Van shouted.

Gatti glared back at Van, angry at the unfair accusations he was making.

"What proof do you have?" Gatti demanded.

"Being an ex-slayer is enough, would you say?" Van hissed, "You didn't honestly think I was _that _brainless, _did you!?_" his voice slowly rose again.

"You aren't being fair about this!" Gatti clenched his teeth, "These are unlawful accusations!"

"_Tell me where Hitomi is!!_" Van bellowed.

"_I DON'T KNOW!_" Gatti barked back. Van's teeth clenched together, full of rage. Gatti could only think so fast when he saw the charging red blur towards him. Immediately, Gatti's defense mechanism took in play. Van seized his arms and pushed him up against the wall, tightly.

"_WHERE IS HITOMI?_" Van said quietly, but yet intensely through clenched teeth.

"Van!" Millerna called, "That's enough!"

Millerna stood, watching worriedly at the bridge's threshold, and shaking Merle at her side. Much to Millerna's disappointment, the boy king did not relent.

"WHERE IS SHE!?!" Van pounded him against the wall. Gatti glared back, seeing the reflection of his gold earring in Van's burning eyes.

"_I have nothing to do with this_," Gatti seethed.

"Lies! _LIES! _All of them!" Van shouted. Gatti winced at his words.

"How _dare _you manipulate her like that!" he hissed, "You played her!"

"I did _no such thing_!" Gatti bellowed back, "I will defend myself if I have to!"

Gatti went for this sword, and immediately Van drew back, putting a hand on the hilt of his as well. At the same time, the sound of steel being unleashed from a sheath echoed through the bridge. Merle, on the verge of tears, could only shout.

"VAN-SAMA! STOP!"

"Stop it, VAN! You've no proof!" Millerna gushed, "He's innocent until proven guilty! Stop this right now!"

Still, Van ignored the cries of his comrades, and immediately charged forward, sword drawn. Gatti could only hold his up and block, hoping that Van wasn't actually serious and was about to chop his head off.

"_If you've done ANYTHING to HURT her, I won't hesitate to KILL YOU!_"

"_I believe I'm innocent, your highness! I have not done anything to Hitomi! I never have, and I never will!_"

"_ARE YOU MOCKING ME!?_"

Gatti drew his sword back, away from Van's, who maliciously took a swing at him. Gatti blocked fiercely, his angry gaze never leaving the young noble's.

"_ARE YOU GIVING ME A FALSE ACCUSATION!?_"

Gatti struggled to keep his sword up and refused to give his title up.

"I'm innocent! _What the hell makes you think I did it?_ I SAVED her, DAMNIT!"

Millerna put her hand to her cheek in concern. She turned towards Merle, whose ears were drooped. Millerna turned the cat girl to face her, and kneeled down to her level.

"Merle, I want you to go get Allen, okay?" Millerna asked, "Can you do that for me?"

Merle nodded, and looked back at the scene before bounding off. Millerna took a step forward, her voice now firm.

"VAN! GATTI! BOTH OF YOU! STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Millerna stomped her foot. She sighed when the both of them ignored her.

"I can't believe this," Millerna sighed, "Doesn't royalty have power anymore?"

oOo

_What? Where am I?_

Cool, white brick met Hitomi's face, as she found herself lying on a balcony of some sort, the faint sound of the fountain next to her filling her ears. Slowly, Hitomi's eyes fluttered open, and she got up, looking above her.

The forest was gone, and the skies were a beautiful blue, decorated with many fluffy white clouds. Hitomi walked further to the balcony, and looked over it. She jumped back when a winged woman passed her, carrying a basket. It was then that she looked further over from where she was.

Winged people flew in every direction.

_Wait…am I…am I in Atlantis?_

oOo

Allen stormed through the hallway up towards the bridge, Merle leading the way. A few of his men came with him, and immediately, he heard the clashing of steel again steel and Millerna's futile demands.

Allen stepped in the room, his expression become that of annoyance.

"VAN! GATTI!" he roared. He was ignored. When Van backed up to gain his space to attack again, Allen ran over and put Van in a headlock, making him drop his sword and try to fight Allen off. Some of Allen men came and restrained Gatti, who was more than happy to end the fight.

"LET ME GO ALLEN!"

"Van, just CALM DOWN!"

"HE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS! HE KNOWS WHERE HITOMI IS!"

Allen struggled to hold Van down, as Van was thrashing around, trying to get free to attack him. Allen sighed, and continued to hold him.

"SILENCE!" Allen roared and threw him up against the wall, where Van slumped down, still awake. His eyes blinked for a second, and finally, his temper fell, and he panted.

"What the hell just went on here?" Allen turned towards the blonde youth.

Gatti glared, sheathing his sword.

"I have nothing to with her disappearance," Gatti stated calmly.

"Gatti, you are aware that we have no reason to believe that statement," Allen state quietly, but Gatti understood.

"I understand," he nodded. Merle bit her lip, remembered the pajamas that she had stolen from Hitomi.

"I think…I think I may know where Hitomi is!"

Millerna turned toward the little girl, as did all of the people present. The room went silent. Van stood up, walking calmly towards the pink haired girl. He knelt down beside her, and put a hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"Where is Hitomi, Merle?"

"Well…well, I…" a guilty tear ran down her face, "I was just playing with her…when…I playfully stole her clothing from her bag…and…"

Van nodded, "Go on."

"Well, I ran into the forest, and…"

Gatti closed his eyes, sighing in exasperation.

"I turned back…I think Hitomi may have gone into the forest looking for me!"

"Are you saying maybe she got lost?" Van suggested calmly, starring at Merle, who nodded quietly.

"Okay, Merle," Van whispered, and stood up.

"The forest, then?" Allen suggested.

Gatti sighed and looked out the window in the thick, dense forest, an eerie fog surrounding it.

"If she's in the forest," Gatti began. All eyes turned towards him, "I don't think we'll be able to find her right away."

"You shut the hell up," Van muttered angrily, but Gatti ignored it.

"Why do you say that?" Millerna asked.

"Kiri forest is known for it's dense, thick forests. It's also been said that whoever wonders in there, no one returns."

oOo

A/N: Geeeeez, cool it, Van! LOL Well, what can you expect? He loves his Hitomi. =.=

Well, what did you all think? VxH fluff in the next chapter, I promise. Thank you to all who reviewed! I love hearing from you guys and your feedback about Esca. It helps, really it does!

Inda: Yes, but you know…Van's van. ;;

Random: Thank you! . VxH fluff in the next chapter. I'm aiming for it!

Macky: lol Thanks for reviewing!

f-zelda: Celena in fact, does NOT appear in the fic. However, someone else does. ;) I can't imagine him with any other person myself…I think Gatti's just a loner. Lol

Yugismpuzzle: Oh, I have. At least not a Gatti/Hitomi fan, but like, I've seen Guimel/Hitomi and Chesta/Hitomi. I suppose it would work, just as long as it made sense. shrug I actually thought about having Gatti save her, but I wanted to put in VxH fluff. :)

Maricar: That is GOOD to hear! I thought I was losing some of my readers! XD

Cherry Dragon: Thanks! =D

Jossi-31: I'm glad to hear that everyone likes Hitomi in this story. :) I like her myself. Yes, I'm trying my best to keep Van in character. XD But he won't be so much of an ass anymore pretty soon, here. ;D Thanks!

Well, that's it for this chapter…stay tuned! :) And another thing…I'm so confused! My stars aren't showing up…but on other fics, they are! . Does anyone know what I should upload this as?

Thanks!

FMB


	21. Vision XXI

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXI: Visions of Past and Paradise_

_Hitomi…_

_Hitomi…_

A voice, almost a whisper, called to Hitomi, who found herself laying on pure, white brick. Hitomi had been laying on a balcony, and found herself there when her eyelids opened and blinked.

She pressed her palms up against the brick, pushing herself up off the ground and dusting herself up. She inhaled deeply, savoring the pleasant, fresh smell that was in the air. The sun's rays were warm and gentle, and Hitomi looked towards the sun, basking in the sunlight.

Slowly, she took a step forward, walking towards the balcony's railing, hearing the fountain behind her trickle quietly and gingerly. The steady breeze playfully tugged at her hair as she took a gaze over the balcony.

What she saw amazed her. White buildings littered the ground below her, and as she tilted her head upwards, a winged-woman flew by, casting Hitomi a smile, mouthing words that were unknown to her.

_Am I…am I in Atlantis? I don't understand…_

A staircase from the balcony that Hitomi stood on ran down to a bridge that went into the city, and overlooked the bottom of the city. Turning, she walked cautiously towards the stairs and down to the bridge, walking across the glowing-like white brick, looking at her surroundings.

Everywhere she looked, winged-humans covered the sky, and the sun shined happily and brightly. Every step Hitomi took, the more that she wondered about the place around her.

_Am I dreaming? Is this a vision?_

oOoOoOoOo

Rain came pouring down in next hour or two. The search for Hitomi however had not relented; Search parties had been sent to all directions of the forest, carrying survival supplies. Four of Allen's men were stationed at the Crusade, while the rest of the party headed out to the forest in search of Hitomi. Millerna stayed behind and prepared for any medical needs anyone would need when they returned.

Rain hit his raven-black locks. Van scanned the area he was in, searching for anything suspicious-looking.

"HITOMI!" he shouted. His voice only brought echoes to his ears, as no one replied. Van had been paired up with Allen, as Gatti had been with Merle. Much to Van's disapproval, it had been decided as the best decision for obvious reasons. Allen swiftly turned his head from side to side, his damp, blonde bangs hanging in his face.

"This looks bad," Allen bluntly stated, "I don't see her at all. What about you, Van?"

"No, I can't find her," Van replied. Allen walked forward, studying the woods even harder. Van looked harder as well.

"See anything?" Van asked. Allen solemnly shook his head. His fist tightly clenched his kicked a tree out of pure rage.

"DAMNIT!" he swore. Allen turned back to Van, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. Blinking, he decided not to pursue it any further; he knew who Van's temper could get, especially after his display concerning Gatti not too long ago.

oOoOoOoOo

Merle's damp yellow dress clung to her legs as she kept her cat eyes peeled for any sign of the lost girl from the mystic moon. Gatti's curled bangs slightly lost their curl from the rain that fell upon him.

"Hitomi!?" Merle's small voice called, "Hitomi!?"

No response. Merle gave a hopeless sigh and stomped her foot.

"This is useless! We'll NEVER find her!"

Gatti didn't say anything, only looked around in concern for Hitomi, whom he had no luck finding. Merle starred at him for a while, waiting for him to notice. Gatti turned around, finally looking at her.

"Um…what?" Gatti uttered.

"Van-sama says you know where Hitomi is," Merle asked innocently, "Do you?"

"Well, that depends on what you believe," Gatti replied wisely, "If you truly believe that I'm a traitor or still apart of Zaibach is for you to decide alone."

Merle starred at him at awe in his wisdom.

"Van-sama doesn't like you, you know?" Merle bounced up in front of him. Gatti sighed inwardly.

"Yeah…yeah, I know…" he trailed off, "I don't know where Hitomi is."

"Van-sama says that all Zaibachs are _evil_," Merle stated innocently again, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Well…" Gatti started, "Do _you _think all Zaibachs are evil?"

"…Kind of," Merle asked quietly.

"Why?" Gatti asked, almost as a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, they took away my home!" Merle stamped her foot again, "That's why!"

"I suppose that's a good enough reason," Gatti nodded, "I knew it wouldn't be good for me had Hitomi brought me here but—'

"Hitomi does a lot of crazy things, doesn't she?"

Gatti grinned.

"Yeah…yeah, she does, doesn't she?" Gatti laughed, "That makes her all the more fun to be around."

"Hitomi sure is an oddball. But she's the oddball that makes Van-sama have that strange, gentle twinkle in his eyes…"

"What?"

"Nevermind."

oOoOoOoOo

_I don't understand…_

As Hitomi walked, the angels floated in the sky and all over the clouds, the suns rays hitting her face. She squinted slightly, the sun rays hitting her eyes as well as her face. Slowly she turned her head, bringing it downward as she scanned the area of white buildings.

_A paradise…this looks like a paradise!_ _This must be Atlantis!_

The white brick road seemed to go on forever. Hitomi looked around, wondering how she could get out of this place.

"Um…Hello?" Hitomi yelled to the sky, hoping to get their attention. Their wings flapped and off they flew, totally oblivious to young women that stood below them, confused and helpless.

"Hello?"

One angel smiled down on her. Hitomi opened her mouth to say something, but before anything came out of her mouth, the winged one flew away into the infinite sky of blue. Hitomi rolled her lips inward, holding her hands together.

As Hitomi continued down the road and into the city of white, she looked around in pure awe. The draconian technology had seemed so advanced, it was almost as though Gaea today had never seen it. The buildings were made from white and only white, with gold thrown into them.

Hitomi looked straight ahead. There in front of her, a large tower stood, and a glowing, magenta ball of light stood at the top, with the many draconians praying around the tower. She gapped at the sight and ran forward towards the sight.

_What the hell is that?_

oOoOoOoOo

"HITOMI!"

"Hitomi!?"

"Hitomi!!"

"Hitomi!?!?"

Their cries echoed into the forest. Still, no one would answer. Merle stopped, almost tripping over herself. Gatti walked forward and stopped, noticing the young cat girl was not with him. He turned around, regarding Merle.

"What's wrong?"

Merle lifted her nose into the air, sniffing loudly.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"That smell…it's…"

oOoOoOoOo

Van looked around and stopped, as well as Allen. The both of them smelled the air around them, wondering what was going on. A faint, flower-like smell filled their nostrils, causing Van to cautiously turn around.

"Do you smell that?" Van asked.

"Yes…it's very faint, but I smell it."

oOoOoOoOo

"There! This way! It's coming from this way!"

Merle lead the way into the forest, Gatti trailing behind as he followed the little cat girl and ducked under branches and hoped over logs.

"It's getting more potent! I can smell it!"

Gatti smelled the air, stopping, trying to catch his breath.

"Do you smell it now?" Merle asked. Gatti nodded, and then blinked.

"Wait…this smells familiar…"

"Yeah, me too, but I can't place it!"

"It's potent…it smells awful, too…" Gatti observed, looking around him. Merle rested her chin in her hands, her elbow supported by her other hand, in deep thought.

"What gives off that smell…?" Gatti pondered, "Wait, I know what it is!"

"What?"

"A Senna Iris!" Gatti explained, "They're poison and give off a strange smell! _That's _what it is! I remember learning about that in one of the botany textbooks I read when I was younger…"

"That's right! They're orange, aren't they? With long stems?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Those are Senna Irises. Nasty little plants…" Allen explained sniffing the air again. Van looked around, looking for Hitomi but again found her nowhere to be seen. Van sighed in exhaustion, resting his hands on his knees.

"They say that when you are surrounded by long-stemmed orange flowers, you pass out and have dreams of your past."

"I don't know about that. I think you may just pass out," Van replied, but then shock hit him.

"What if Hitomi passed out?"

oOoOoOoOo

"You think Hitomi fainted because she got too close to a Senna Iris?" Merle suggested, biting her lip and clutching her tail, obviously frightened. Gatti looked concerned and thoughtful at the same time. Merle had a good point.

"I think that's what happened. It would explain why she isn't responding to our calls," Gatti responded. Merle's eyes quivered.

"It's all my fault…"

Gatti blinked.

"N-no!" Gatti waved his hands in front of him. Merle looked up.

"Yes it is! I should have never took Hitomi's things…"

"You were just playing!" Gatti defended, "How could you have known Hitomi would get lost?"

Merle looked up at him and then back down, lip quivering and her face a babyish pout. It was then that her ears perked up and she lifted her head up, hearing footsteps coming at her. Van and Allen emerged from the woods, seeing the couple.

"Van-sama!" Merle wailed, and collided into his arms, as usual. Van caught her and looked sternly at Gatti.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No…"

Van inwardly growled and opened his mouth to say something, but Allen quickly interrupted.

"Do you smell anything suspicious? Van and I smelled Senna Iris on our way here."

"Oh! Oh!" Merle jumped up, "We did!"

"Merle and I think maybe Hitomi's been poisoned and she fainted somewhere."

"Really?" Van hissed, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Gatti responded with a glare. Allen stepped in again.

"I'm going to head back to the Crusade…if I can find my way out, hopefully," Allen sighed, "I'm going to see if they have any information. You three, keep looking."

Allen nodded, and turned, his sword sheathed, and journeyed back to the Crusade, leaving Merle, Van and Gatti. Gatti looked thoughtfully above him. Van looked down at the pink haired girl.

"Merle, I want you to follow Allen back to the Crusade, alright?" Van asked her. Merle whined.

"But whyyyyyyyy?"

"Because, it's too dangerous."

"Van-samaaaaa…" Merle whined again.

"Van's right, you know," Gatti assured her, "in fact, you can keep watch at the Crusade and…maybe look out for Hitomi if she happens to return. How about that Merle?"

Merle blinked at his suggestion. She rolled her lips and nodded.

"O-okay," she said quietly, and bounded off after Allen, tailing behind him. Gatti blinked, realizing his situation.

He was alone with Van.

oOoOoOoOo

An angel flew over her, smiling, almost guiding her towards the tower. Almost as if in a hypnotic trance, she followed the beautiful feathers that fell from the wings to the tower, where the angels prayed. She looked above her, puzzled at the glowing magenta ball.

_Atlantis is our will…_

A voice echoed in her head.

"What?" Hitomi looked around.

_Atlantis is our will…_

"Who…who said that?" Hitomi said aloud, looking around furiously.

_The will is strong…Atlantis is our will…we, the draconians of paradise…_

Hitomi blinked in confusion. Suddenly, the sky turned pitch black and the ground below her erupted into flames. Screaming, she huddled into a little ball, debris falling around her and a blazing inferno burning the unfortunate souls alive.

_Gaea is yours._

A voice quickly spoke to her, making her jump. She stood up, standing on a small island, the rest of the ground around her was gone, and replaced with boiling lava.

_Believe the power inside of you. It is real._

"What the…?" Hitomi shivered, looking around her. Where the angels talking to her?

_There are those who will try to use your power young one. Resist._

"WHO ARE YOU!?!?"

_Do not awake it._

_Do not repeat our mistakes._

_Do not let the power awaken._

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!? WHERE ARE YOU!?!?"

_Resist, Chikara Tenshino. Resist._

"RESIST WHAT!?!?"

_Do not awaken your ancient powers. _

_For they rest within yourself._

_Resist. Resist. Resist._

Hitomi screamed. The voice inside of her was so strong, it made her nauseated. Nauseated with confusion, fear, and exhaustion. The paradise exploded even more before her. The power was so strong. The power of the draconians was too strong. The isle that she stood on exploded, and Hitomi felt herself falling downward, her ear-piercing scream ringing her ears.

**_Resist, young one. For Gaea's sake, don't repeat our mistakes. _**

****

**_Resist! You must!_**

oOoOoOoOo

The two of them walked side by side quietly, both steamed at each other but wisely keeping it to themselves. The mist became more thick and dense, and Gatti was lurched forward, trying to keep his eyes peeled for anything. Van glanced at Gatti every now and then, almost watching to see if he was doing anything suspicious.

The smell became more potent as they walked further. Van and Gatti both covered their mouths, resisting the gas that was now in the air. Van suddenly squinted forward.

There, in the distance and on the ground, Hitomi's body was laying in the middle of a clearing surrounded by Senna Irises. Van sighed in relief.

"Hitomi!" he said, his voice suddenly light-hearted. A concerned and sad expression took over. Gatti held his breath and prepared to run in and lift Hitomi up as soon as he could, but Van pushed him out of the way. Gatti fell back a little, regaining his balance and stared wide-eyed at the boy king, his hands up, as if to say, no offense.

Holding his breath, he slid his arms under her body and clutched her to her chest. Almost out of breath, he scrambled back and far way, Hitomi's limp body dangled in his arms. Once he was a good enough distance away, he sat down on a log, where the mist was still heavy.

Gatti sat down on the ground, his arm over his knee and his hand on the ground, supporting him.

"Hitomi? Hitomi?" Van shook her gently. Hitomi's face remained silent, her lips a solid frown. Her hand twitched here and there, as his her ankles. Van looked into her eyes, his eyes becoming full of concern.

"Hitomi, wake-up," he whispered. Gatti watched, wondering if maybe he would listen to him talk about the effects of Senna Irises. Instead, he watched Hitomi's swift twitching movements, and her eyes flutter, signaling her eyeballs rolling around…almost looking at something as if she were awake.

"She's dreaming…" Gatti muttered. Van looked up instantly.

"What?"

"She's dreaming…" Gatti said louder, "look at her movements. Do you see her fingers? Her ankles? They're twitching. Do you see her eyelashes fluttering?"

Van looked closely at her features. Gatti got up, bending down and looking at her face. Van looked up and got up, shifting his hold on Hitomi so he could get a better grasp around her limp body.

"We need to head back," Van said, immediately, "Hitomi's not waking up."

"Senna irises…" Gatti began and Van started walking. For an instant, Van turned around and actually listened to what he had to say. This surprised Gatti and he took the chance to explain himself.

Gatti walked up beside Van.

"Senna irises supposedly put you into a sleep where you dream about your past. The poison is potent…if we don't anything soon—"

"I _know,_" Van glared at him and began to jog through the dense forest. The mist seemed to be endless and everywhere, and Gatti and Van were leaping over several logs, sweat plastered on their foreheads and dripping down from their side-burns.

The mist slowly faded. Van and Gatti had almost made their way back, and Gatti had held onto the fact that he had talked to the rebellious young Van without him yelling at him for being a heathen. And for that, Gatti felt relieved.

However, the relief wouldn't last for long.

The couple emerged from the forest, Hitomi in hand. The Crusade crew stood up and immediately made preparations for Hitomi to lie down. Millerna almost jumped off the top of the Crusade and followed Van into the Crusade.

"You found her! Oh thank the GODS!" Millerna clutched her chest, regarding Hitomi in concern.

"She doesn't look so good…"

"Senna Irises. Hitomi's been poisoned."

"Oh gods," Millerna whispered as she kept up with the power-walking Van.

oOoOoOoOo

The young brown-haired goddess laid on a bed with clean sheets, where Millerna felt her forehead and chest area in a doctor-like fashion. She put and ear to her heart and put her hand around Hitomi's wrist, situating her index finger so that she could feel Hitomi's pulse.

Her heartbeat pounded in Millerna's ear. Millerna drew back, gingerly touching her shoulder.

"Her breathing is normal," Millerna announced, "but it seems she's in a dream-like state, judging from her movements."

"So she's okay?" Gatti asked eagerly. All of them were gathered into one room, watching Millerna watch over the young girl. Millerna bit her lip turning to Gatti.

"For now," she finished his sentence, "but if we don't do something soon, it could be fatal. Senna Irises are known for causing deaths."

"What are we waiting for?" Van asked, abruptly, "Isn't there any cure?"

Silence.

"I'm afraid not," Millerna said quietly. The room hung in a stunned silence. Van's eyes starred helplessly at Hitomi, who's fingers twitched every now and then. Van formed a hard fist and glared.

"There's GOT to be a cure!" Van shouted, "Haven't you read anything in your medical books!?"

"There's only one potion that can cure the poison of the Senna Iris. It's made from a rare herb that can only be found in certain places. Hitomi…Hitomi won't last that much longer."

"_Resist what…?_" a small voice mumbled, "_Resist what…?"_

All eyes turned to Hitomi. Her mouth mumbled quietly, almost a whisper.

_"Who are you?_" she whispered, _"Where are you?"_

"I'm right here!"

Van went to her side, putting hand over her twitching fingers calming them.

"It's me…It's me, Hitomi. Can you hear me?" he asked her, quietly.

No response. Hitomi's fingers twitched subconsciously under Van's grip, in which his hold tightened.

"Hitomi…answer me," Van pleaded, "Can you hear me?"

Again, Hitomi didn't say anything.

"I don't think she can hear you," Millerna concluded sadly watching Van stare at Hitomi. Van ignored Millerna's statement. For long time, there was silence, and Hitomi didn't say anything.

"_Where are you?_"

The very fact of Hitomi mumbling incoherent things sent chills up Gatti spine. What exactly was Hitomi seeing? Her past?

"It's Van…remember? It's Van, Hitomi," Van whispered to her.

Hitomi fingers twitched slightly under Van's grasp. For a while, nothing was said.

"Hitomi, wake-up…" Millerna said to her, "Wake-up, sweetheart…"

Hitomi didn't respond.

oOoOoOoOo

Hitomi wandered through a field of grass after she had woken up after Atlantis had exploded. The rocky pathway led up to a place that seemed too familiar.

A swing set had been set up and stood by a house in the country, surrounded by a white picket fence. Hitomi recognized this to be her old house before her grandmother passed away.

Sadly, she sat down on the swing, and looked down, her feet settled inward. Blinking, a tear fell from her eyelash and onto her purple skirt. Hitomi was lost and confused. But more of all, she was tired. She didn't want to play guessing games any longer.

What was going on? Why did she have a vision of Atlantis? And why did she find herself back in her old home?

Her thoughts were interrupted were a little girl's distressed cries rung in her ears. Looking up suddenly, a little girl, about the age of five came trotting down the rocky pathway, tears streaming from her cheeks.

She instantly knew this to be herself.

"Grandma!" she wailed, "GRANDMAAA!"

A elder woman stood on the porch, a yellow sundress falling to her knees and sandals on her feet. She smiled sadly at the girl who came wailing up the pathway to the porch, colliding into her arms. Hitomi shook her head.

"No…no, that _can't _be me," she muttered, and got up, walking towards the grandmother embracing the upset child.

"Now, now, Hitomi."

Hitomi jumped. The little girl was herself.

"They hate me…they _all _hate me…"

"That's not true," the elder woman crooned as she rocked the little girl.

"Yes it is!" she sniffled, "They don't _want _to play with me! They say I'm _ugly!_"

Her grandmother smiled and sat down, sitting the child on her lap so that her back was facing her grandmother. Smiling, she rocked slightly back and forth, hearing the child sniffle.

"You know…they must be jealous," the woman said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Another sniffle.

"Nuh-uh…" the little girl sniffled. Hitomi watched the child cry, listening to her grandmother.

"Yeah-huh," the elder said playfully, "They're jealous because you are _so beautiful, _Hitomi. You have _beautiful _hazel eyes, like your mother. And you know something, they _like _that pendant. In fact, they _want _it. But they can't have it. So instead, they tease you and taunt you. But…"

Another tear rolled down her face.

"No one can make you feel scared or inferior unless you let them," the woman wisely stated, "When the dirt has been thrown, you merely wash it off, see."

Hitomi stopped crying and turned around, looking at the elder.

"R-really?" she said.

"Yes," she said, smiling.

Hitomi's bright smile came back on.

Hitomi took a step forward towards the couple sitting on the porch. As she approached them, the figures vanished, and nothing was there. Hitomi stood at the point where she had once seen herself with her grandmother. Silently, she sat on the porch and folded her legs up, curling into a little ball.

With that, she began to cry.

oOoOoOoOo

When everyone had left, Van had stayed with Hitomi.

He watched as a tear rolled down her face. Confused, he took his finger and gently lifted it off of her face.

"Hitomi…" he whispered.

"Hitomi…can you hear me?" he asked quietly.

He placed both of his hands on her one, clutching it gently.

"Hitomi? Please answer me…"

oOoOoOoOo

When Hitomi had curled herself in a ball, squinting her eyes shut, she had failed to notice that her surroundings had changed. Instead, she found herself curled up in a ball and leaning against a brick wall. The pavement that she was sitting on warmed up, which caused her to look up and notice what had happened.

Wiping the tears from her face, she looked around.

"What happened? I'm not…" she stopped, hearing the voices of children at play. When she backed up, she had noticed that Fanelia's castle stood in front of her, in tact. The sky was a bright orange, as the sun had begun to set.

Hitomi walked down a few steps, noticing the children play and run. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around; or looked down, rather.

There, a small raven-haired boy in a light-blue tunic stood, watching the children play. Slowly, he approached the laughing children, but quickly stopped when they had noticed him.

He was bombarded with cold glares.

"Can…" came his meek, quiet voice, "Can I…can I play with you?"

One of the little boys stepped forward, a frown on his face.

"My mommy says draconians are _evil_."

The raven-haired boy seemed slightly hurt, but stood there, desperately wanting to play with someone. Though he had already had one friend, he had wanted more. Why could he play with the other children? Why was he only restricted to his one friend?

"Yeah, draconians are _demons_," another taunted.

"You're a _draconian _aren't you? Your mommy is _cursed_."

"That means you must be a _demon_."

"We don't want to play with you!"

"Get out of here!"

"Draconians aren't allowed to play with normal people!"

"You're _different_ from us!"

Tears watered in his eyes. Hitomi looked down on him sadly.

"Hey," she called to him. He could hear her. It was long before the raven-haired boy's face turned into a menacing growl, at which the other kids backed up, stopping their taunts. Hitomi became surprised as well. His lips were a tight pout.

"I don't need to play with you," his small voice growled, "I have friends!"

The other kids grinned, and then quickly laughed.

"Why don't you go play with your royal servants?" one howled with laughter. Something inside the little boy snapped. His face was red with anger. The little children watched in horror as the little boy sprinted forward, tackling one and punching him square in the face. The blood from the other little boy's nose got on Van's fist and the pavement.

The children watched in pure horror.

"Prince Van!" a strong voice rang out, "PRINCE VAN!"

Hitomi turned around, recognizing this voice to be Balgus's. She turned around watching the little boy beat the other one on the ground.

"Oh my god…Van?"

Hitomi watched Balgus run past her and pick up Van, who was kicking, screaming and wailing. Other guards ran up, eyeing the situation. Hitomi starred.

"Van…you just beat up that little kid…"

"LET ME GO!" he screamed, "LET ME GO!"

"PRINCE VAN! CONTORL YOURSELF!"

"MY MOMMY WASN'T A DEMON! MY MOMMY WASN'T A DEMON!" he wailed, "I'M NOT A DEMON!"

Hitomi starred blankly.

oOoOoOoOo

"C'mon…" mumbled Gaddess, and he fused with the engine some more. He knew he had time wasting, especially when he found out about Hitomi. He knew he had to hurry if Hitomi would ever survive.

"Alright!" Gaddess called, "SPIN THE PROPELLERS NOW!"

The Crusade crew pushed each other propellers, hard. The spun, but didn't got any faster, and eventually stopped. Gaddess sighed.

"This sucks!"

Gaddess kicked the engine. Suddenly, it made a rumbling noise and started to vibrate, making him jump back. The propellers began to spin. The crew practically had to jump out of the way because of the propellers that were spinning.

"YEAH!" one of them shouted.

oOoOoOoOo

Van felt the rumble beneath his feet. Looking to his side, he silently pondered what it was that was rumbling. Then it hit him.

They must have fixed the engine.

oOoOoOoOo

Though some of the windows on the bridge were cracked and in seeped cold air, the crew didn't mind, as they were glad to have their ship back and to be back in the air. The next objective was to find a cure for the sleeping Hitomi.

The Crusade wheezed and shook, but after a while, the Crusade slowly started to rise, the trees brushing up against the sides of the ship. Slowly, it rose to a low altitude above the trees into the night air.

Millerna cracked open the door to take peek at how Hitomi was doing, not expecting Van to still be there. Peeking through, she eyed Hitomi and saw Van in a chair, with both hands clutched around her hand.

Smiling knowingly, she quietly backed out and closed the door, walking back to the bridge.

oOoOoOoOo

"How's Hitomi?" Gatti asked as he watched Millerna enter the Crusade's bridge. Millerna turned and smiled.

"She'll be alright, just as long as Van is with her."

Gatti opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, keeping his thoughts to himself. Allen looked straight ahead.

"Gaddess," he called. Gaddess walked up to his boss.

"Boss?"

"What's the next town up? We need to get Hitomi some medical attention as soon as possible."

"Uh…" Gaddess searched around for his map, but then jumped when the small, pink-haired cat girl came bounding up with a map in her hand, almost shoving it in his face.

"It's Goro, isn't it?" she chirped.

"Yeah, that's it. It should be close by actually."

"It's small…" Allen observed, "but it'll have to do. Hitomi needs help now. Where's Van?" he asked Millerna. Millerna raised her head, smiling.

"Van is watching over Hitomi for the time being."

"Ah," Allen nodded. Merle furrowed her eyebrows at the hearing of her Van-sama with Hitomi. Her lips formed a straight line and her tail went straight up, puffing up in fury. Merle growled, and took a step, marching towards the bridge's exit when a sudden tug on her tail brought her back.

"AIE!" she yelped, turning around. Gatti had grasped her tail, giving her 'the look'.

"Leave him alone, Merle," Gatti advised. Merle's face became angry all of the sudden.

"But whyyyyyy?"

"I don't think he's in the best of moods."

"I'm _used _to it!" Merle defended, "Van-sama—"

"Is with Hitomi, so button it," Gatti raised his eyebrows at her, "Alright?"

Merle pouted.

"Van-sama is _not _with Hitomi at _all_," she muttered, yanking her tail back and marching over the window, sitting on the seats and gazing at the night time stars. Millerna blinked, walking towards the window.

"Allen?"

Allen turned his head towards the princess.

"Something wrong?"

"Is that it down there? Goro? There's a few lights. I see it…do you?"

oOoOoOoOo

Her fingers twitched again, and her ankle moved slightly. Van looked at Hitomi's sleeping form, almost in concern. His hand right hand went from her hand and felt her forehead. He brushed her bangs out of her face and withdrew, slouching in his chair.

"Wake up…"

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: Okay well that was a fast update…I hope I'm not making Hitomi into too much of a Mary-Sue. . That would be bad. I really don't think she is, to be honest. I'm so worried about copying other fics now. I mean, I'll think of a really good idea, but then I'll remember that something similar happened in another fic and then I'll be just like, "Oh crap…that's like stealing ideas!" And that's the last thing I want to do.

But anyway, enough babbling. ;) How did you all like that? This chapter was pure fluff and I hope you all enjoyed Van in it. He's turning into such a sweetie! Hahaha, just wait until Gatti starts flirting with her again, Van _might _just get violent. LOL I know that some of you really _really _like Gatti, and so do I! XD So, I've decided that I'm going to come out with a prequel to this fic called _Slayer X_, entailing the adventures of Gatti, Dalet, and (gasp) Azalea.

Well let's see…more dragonslayers in the next chapter most likely. And they're off on the quest to go save Hitomi!

oOReviewsOo

Cherry Dragon: VxH fluff in this one. :) More to come!

Inda: Hahaha. Van will be Van. XD

Random: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. :) I'm glad it had more character developing, too. Thanks for reviewing!

Macky: XD Dude, I _so _was thinking of that. I hope I make Allen more important, though. Thanks for reviewing! =D

Mirokulover: WOOOOOT! NEW READER! (throws confetti) Van has a mighty temper, indeed he does. XD Thanks for reviewing!

Jossi-31: =D Thanks for reviewing!

Sush (shush?): I think I may recognize you from LJ. XD I won't jump to conclusions, though. XD Thank you_ so much _for the compliments, it really helps. =D Thanks for reviewing!

f-zelda: XD XD XD I'm not tellin'! LOL Yeah, Gatti's like her older bro, but hopefully nothing will happen yet. I'm still thinking. Thanks fore reviewing!

That's all for now! Until next time!

- FullMoonBunny -

September 3rd, 2004


	22. Vision XXII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXII: Rude Awakening_

Her fingers twitched again, and her ankle moved slightly. Van looked at Hitomi's sleeping form, almost in concern. His hand right hand went from her hand and felt her forehead. He brushed her bangs out of her face and withdrew, slouching in his chair.

"Wake up…"

Still, Hitomi didn't flinch.

"Van…" she mumbled. Van sat up instantly, starring at Hitomi in disbelief, trying to hear her say his name again.

"…Van…"

"I'm right here," he answered instantly, "I'm right here! Can you hear me? Hitomi?"

Millerna walked in with a bowl of cold water and a cloth draped over it. She looked at Van, starring intensely into Hitomi. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Van, what's the matter?"

"She said my name," he turned to her, then back to Hitomi. Millerna's eyebrows raised and she quickly set the bowl on the table, and kneeled at Hitomi's side.

"Hitomi," Millerna called, "this is Millerna. Can you hear me?"

No response. Millerna's face turned into a discouraging frown.

"Perhaps she was mumbling your name in her dream," Millerna suggested, rising to her feet once again and walking over to the bowl of water, taking the cloth out and squeezing the water out of it. The water droplets hit the water, making little sounds. Millerna folded it into a rectangle.

"Excuse me," she muttered and Van got up, letting Millerna sit in the chair. She rubbed the cloth around her face, wiping the sweat from it. Hitomi's head turned to the left, away from Millerna and Van. Millerna placed the towel on the rim of the bowl of water and stopping at the threshold of the door.

"We're going to land in Goro soon, Van," Millerna informed him. Van looked at Millerna with determined eyes.

"Do you think they'll have some sort of medication for her?"

"I can't say…" she said quietly. Millerna and Van sat in silence, and soon Millerna walked out of the threshold and down the hallway.

oOo

Hitomi found herself floating, her eyes closed. Nothing rested beneath her, and she found herself floating in the air. A cool wind slipped beneath her fingertips, waking her gently. It was then that she found herself lying on a cool marble floor.

Her eyes opened gradually.

"…uugh…"

She sat up, holding her head, which was throbbing with a pain she couldn't ignore. Hitomi looked at her surrounding and in front of her, bangs dangling in front of her face nonchalantly.

There, an engine of some sort stood, held up by a huge piece of machinery. Hitomi thought it looked like a telescope; though something inside of her told her that she was wrong. The engine was a large piece of machinery or a large purpose. What, Hitomi didn't know. But somehow…

…Hitomi felt drawn to it, almost as though it was calling her.

Hitomi got to her feet, rubbing her arms because of the coolness that surrounded her, sending goosebumps up and down her arms and her spine. She walked slowly to the engine in precautious steps, craning her neck to get a glimpse of anything that looked suspicious.

_Resist…_

A small voice from no where called to her. Hitomi turned around suddenly, hearing the small voice that called to her.

_Resist…_

"Resist?" Hitomi repeated, "Oh no, not again…"

"Wait…"

Hitomi paused. A spotlight was cast down upon her from the engine, as she had not realized that she was that close to it. Instantly she had felt a connection. An urge to let out the power within her arose; is was so sudden.

Hitomi felt she didn't have any control.

_Resist…_

_Resist the power that cannot be awakened!_

Hitomi looked around her. Her surroundings had changed. The engine was no longer in front of her. Instead, and endless, cyber like world was spread out before her, and again she had felt herself floating.

"What happened? Where am I?"

_Gaea is yours. _

_There are others that will use that, Chikara Tenshino. _

oOo

The Crusade's propellers slowed their pace as the ship slowly came to a plain clearing outside of the small village of Goro, where some of lights in the houses flickered on in question. The Crusade had finally landed on the grassy plains of Kokoro.

"Where is the healer's building?" asked a rushed Allen to Millerna. Millerna opened her mouth but said nothing, as she couldn't say where it was. Allen's eyes turned towards Gatti.

"Perhaps it's the largest building?" he suggested.

Van had heard the slight thump from when they had landed. Hearing so, he stood up and slid his hands beneath Hitomi's shoulders and her knees and lifted her up, cradling her to himself before pushing his way out the door.

At the sight of seeing Van at the doorway, Merle squealed with excitement; that is, before Gatti gave her 'the look'. Merle pouted and then turned her head. Van looked assertively at Allen.

"What are you all waiting for?" he asked, "Where's the healer's building? We have to get Hitomi there and fast."

oOo

Van walked fast, almost marching as Millerna quickly tried to keep up with the young king, putting a ginger hand on Hitomi's forehead. Everyone entered the wooden gates of the small village, and Van shifted with Hitomi in his arms. There was a small wooden house that had a white flags swung over the fence. Millerna immediately spotted this.

"There!" she pointed, "It's the one with the white flags! Those always symbolize a healer's room!"

Hurriedly, Millerna hastily knocked on the door and withdrew, holding her hands to her chest, wishing for the door to open.

Slowly, it creaked open, and Millerna turned to Van, motioning for him to come with the limp girl in his arms. A slightly elder woman answered, looking in surprise, opening her mouth.

"Please," began Van, "This girl needs help."

oOo

"What may I ask happened?"

Merle sniffled a little, and sat on a bench while Van set Hitomi on a bed with cool, solid white sheets, watching her fingers twitch.

"Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Hitomi," answered Van.

"Hi-to-mi?" the elder sounded out.

"Yes."

"A strange name…mysterious," she mumbled to herself, while looking over the girl. Millerna stepped forward.

"Hitomi has been ailed with the scent of a Senna Iris, I'm afraid."

"Oh," the woman raised her eyebrows in surprise, "The deadly Senna Iris."

The woman watched Hitomi's fingers twitch and her eyebrows raise every now and then. The woman set her calm hand over Hitomi's distressed ones.

"I see. The child is dreaming," she muttered, "I have the antidote, however it'll have to take overnight."

"That's all, correct?" Allen asked, "We must leave at daybreak."

"I beg your pardon sir, but why the rush? Goro village welcomes all outsiders," the woman smiled warmly.

"We aren't exactly…" Gatti trailed off, "Do you…"

The woman cocked her head in confusion. Suddenly, it struck her.

"Oh dear, I see. You all are refugees from the western continent, am I correct? I hear from various sources that Fanelia got it terribly, and now Austuria is under occupation…" the woman said, "Those Zaibach bastards," she added bitterly.

"Yeah…you can say we're refugees I suppose."

Wishing to question the group no more, the woman hobbled over to the cupboard and opened it up, taking out a plant and setting it next to the nightstand where Hitomi lay.

"_…What…is…this…?_"

The woman blinked and jumped looking over at Hitomi, who was mumbling.

"She mumbled incoherent things," Millerna interrupted, "We assume it has something to do with her ailment."

The woman watered the plant and let it sit there.

"These are rare moonlight white lilacs. You're lucky; I think Goro is the only place that carries this flower. The sent will bring her around tomorrow hopefully. This case if very common since we live so close to the woods, not to worry. I'm sure your friend will be better tomorrow."

"I thought it was a potion that could cure this," Millerna said.

"Ah, the potion provides instant relief; these lilacs are the main ingredient in the production of that potion, however we have none available at the moment."

"Is there an Inn somewhere?" Allen asked. The woman nodded.

"It's straight across the way. The girl will have to stay here, if you don't mind."

"I'll stay with her."

The woman looked at the shaggy-haired king who had spoken so abruptly. She gapped, trying to find her words.

"Er, alright then I suppose, if you wish."

"Van, we'll be just across the way," Allen spoke to him. Van nodded back. Merle starred with a pout on her face.

"_Hey!_" she hissed, and latched onto Van's arm.

"What?" Van stared down at the cat girl who was swishing her tail back and forth.

"If Van-sama is staying, then I will, too!" Merle turned to everyone. Van sighed, and smiled sadly.

"Alright, Merle."

oOo

A giggle echoed in the large throne room on vione. The wine glass slipped within his gloved, leather palm, swishing liquid around and around in a circular pattern, not a care in world. His grin was endless, as he giggled incoherently to himself. No one was in the room but himself.

"How fares the little girl and her king…?" he sung, pulling the notes randomly. His grin was now a sarcastic, twisted smile, "the king had best be hiding…"

"…because when I get my hands on him…off his bloody head will go…what fun…"

"Dilandau? What are you doing?"

His smirk dropped like a dead fly. A malicious glare was send towards the blue-haired strategist.

"Both Dornkirk and I are losing patience," Folken growled, "If you don't show an improvement soon, we've both decided that we will denounce your name and replace your title."

Dilandau stared at Folken for a while.

Silence. The wine glass in his palm stopped turning.

"Did I hear you correctly?" a menacing, yet quiet tone came from his mouth.

"I believe you did. You had better push your group of so-called elitists to work or you will be taken from your title. You understand?"

Dilandau's eyes were wide with an insane fury. No one denounced Dilandau Albatau. His eyes burned with a raging fire.

"_WHAT_?!?" he stood up, in fury.

"You heard me well, Dilandau," Folken repeated, "You're unworthy of this position. You've been fortunate enough to keep this for as long as you have. If you don't show some improvement, someone else more competent will command your dragonslayers. Is that clear?"

Dilandau could hardly believe what he was hearing. His temper rose, and his face was about to explode in a fury of swear words.

"I already told you Stratego! I'M GIVING THE COMMANDS BUT THEY'RE THE ONES THAT CAN'T CARRY THEM OUT!!"

oOo

"You know…"

Miguel sat in the corner, his sword up to the side. Taking a break from sparring with Chesta, who came to sit next to him, Miguel caught his breath before continuing with his other thought.

Chesta's baby blue eyes looked thoughtfully into the ground as he plopped himself next to Miguel.

"I feel like…something's gonna happen, you know?"

Silence. Chesta took his head from the floor and watched Miguel with thought.

"I mean…with _him_."

"…him?"

Miguel nodded his head towards the slayer training with another slayer in the back of the training grounds. Fine cut, shiny dark brown hair whipped in and out of his face with every step he took, pale, blue eyes concentrated with fury.

"Oh…" Chesta trailed off, "Well, maybe he's just training harder so he can fill in the place of being second-in-command," Chesta's high-pitched voice caught Miguel's attention.

"That's not what I meant."

Silence.

"…Then what did you mean?"

"_C'mon, Chesta…_don't tell me you didn't see…"

"See what?"

"You know? Between…Dalet and you-know-who?"

Chesta's eyes widened in epiphany.

"Oh…! Gatt—"

"Right. Now that…_he's _on _their _side, it's going to get ugly…Dalet isn't going to take shit from anyone anymore. He's been too quiet about this whole thing."

"He's _always _quiet," Chesta raised an eyebrow.

"No, it's not normal…he's…just different, that's all."

"HEY!"

Guimel burst through the training room, startling the slayers. Miguel looked up in curiosity. Dalet looked over, almost glaring and brought his sword back down, looking out the poofy-haired slayer, panting at the threshold.

"Master Dilandau has ordered us to assemble," he panted. Dalet cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked coldly.

"We think we've located the dragon and the girl!"

Dalet smiled.

"And Gatti is with them, is he not?"

oOo

Hitomi's watch read 2:00 in the morning, little known to Van, who sat in a chair, staring out the window into the starry night. The woman had stayed for a while to look after Hitomi, and then left to turn in for the night. However, Van had stayed, watching over the young goddess.

Merle had curled up in a corner about the time when the woman left, and Van had decided to put her to bed across the way.

Hitomi's head shifted from right to left. She'd do that a lot, he noted. Van leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. Slowly, he closed his tired, bloodshot eyes, and inhaled deeply, resting for a bit.

However, he fell fast asleep.

The door creaked open, and a pair of blue eyes peaked cautiously through to see if Van had fallen asleep or not.

"Gone," Gatti whispered to himself. Quietly, he moved across the floor boards the peek over the sleeping Hitomi, while keeping a watchful eye on the snoozing king. Gatti smiled at Hitomi's sleeping form, and gingerly went to brush her bangs from her face.

"Lay one finger on her and _die_," mumbled Van, opening one eye.

"Would you _relax_?" Gatti spat. Van snorted, too tired to argue. Gatti sighed, leaning up to a standing position once again.

"She hasn't said anything?" Gatti asked.

"No," Van responded bitterly.

"I just came to check because it seemed as though someone was falling asleep on the job, is all," Gatti added coldly, and turned, walking away towards the door. Van glared after him. The door shut and Van could hear his footsteps walking down the wooden steps to the grassy field towards the Inn.

Scowling, Van closed his eyes and leaned back again, resuming his position before he was interrupted.

The wind rustled the trees and a slight breeze entered through.

The scent of lilacs filled the room.

Everything was serene.

Her watch blinked 3:00.

Time drifted slowly.

THUD.

The floor boards beneath Van's chair rumbled slightly, but Van did not stir.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

Van lazily opened his eyes, looking around. Seeing nothing suspicious, he looked at Hitomi's sleeping form and closed his eyes, wishing for sleep to come faster.

THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.

The glass of water and the pitcher of water rumbled slightly. This time, Van's eyes opened and stayed open. He looked out the window.

THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.

The rumbling became more apparent. Van stood up hastily and walked over to the window, a strong breeze lifting his shaggy bangs from his face. He saw nothing. But the thudding was so real, something wasn't right. Did anyone else feel the thudding?

Van walked over to the doorway, grabbing his belt and putting it on, attaching his sword and walking out the doorway. It was still early morning and pitch black, and he could see the Crusade from where he was.

No one seemed to be awake.

After a while, the thudding stopped.

Van closed the door and locked it in suspicion, and returned to his position in the chair, sword to his side. He plopped down, falling asleep once again, sword leaning on his shoulder.

Silence. The crickets chirped serenely.

Footsteps came up the wooden steps. The doorknob shook furiously. Then the door was shaking. Outside the door, someone cursed. Van's eyes snapped open. He looked at the door that was shaking furiously back and forth.

BANG BANG BANG.

A fist banged on the wooden door.

"Is there a window?" someone called, "Check around back."

Van whipped the window, shutting it and pulling the curtains over it. Quickly, he blew out all of the candles and bent over, picking up Hitomi gracefully and moving to a corner, where he crouched down.

Van looked at the silhouette of a person, looking through the window. The silhouette moved away, and Van let out a sigh of relief. He began to think about the others.

oOo

Gatti and Allen shared a room while Merle and Millerna stayed in another. A candle flickered in the boy's room, where Gatti laid, wide-awake.

THUD.

Gatti's eyebrows furrowed.

THUD. THUD. THUD.

"Allen," Gatti whispered, "Allen, wake-up."

Allen's eyes remained closed.

"_Allen!_"

Allen's eyes flashed open. He blinked a couple of times. Allen sat up, blonde streaks hiding his face.

"Listen," Gatti spoke. Allen turned towards the slayer, about to say something, but stopped when the thudding returned.

"What is that?" Allen asked.

"It doesn't sound good."

"Is Van still with Hitomi?"

"Last time I checked."

THUD THUD THUD THUD THUD.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it?"

Gatti didn't say anything.

BANG BANG BANG.

The sound of footsteps walking to answer the door could be heard within their room.

"_Shit_," Gatti muttered, "You moron…don't answer the door…"

It was then that Gatti could hear the inn-keeper's voice, but it was muffled and they could make it out. The voices rose, almost as though angered by something.

SMACK!

Gatti and Allen both jumped.

KA-THUMP!

The sound of a body falling to the floor was apparent. Allen slowly arose and got out from the bed.

"Stay where you are," he whispered to Gatti.

Allen put an ear to the door.

oOo

KA-THUMP!

Millerna and Merle both shot up, in panic.

"What was that?" Merle asked, her voice obviously panicked. Millerna's wavy blonde hair tumbled behind her. She turned towards the young girl.

"Just calm down Merle," Millerna hushed her. Merle began to hyper-ventilate. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Where's Van-sama? I want Van-sama," she whispered. Millerna got up and went to Merle, kneeling beside her.

"He'll be here, just stay quiet," Millerna whispered. Merle's tears became heavier.

"VAN-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!!" she screeched, sobbing. Millerna gasped and clamped her hand over Merle's mouth.

"_Quiet_," she hissed.

BANG BANG BANG.

Millerna looked at the door to their room. The door shook furiously.

oOo

Van sat in the corner with Hitomi across his lap for almost an hour. Van stayed awake, but barely. The mysterious intruders had continued raiding the area, waking up villagers and what-not. Van could hear the panicked voices from outside.

He didn't know how long he'd be able to stay here. Hitomi would open until daybreak, and carrying her to safety would be a pain.

_I might have to_, Van thought.

BANG BANG BANG!

The door rumbled again. Van sighed.

"How long can I stay here?" he whispered to himself, "I can't get out of here…"

THUD.

Van bit his lip. The door would rumble slightly every time it was thudded against.

THUD.

Another pause.

THUD.

Van blinked in realization.

_There trying to break in!_

Quickly, Van scanned the area for options. If he didn't act quickly, they'd break in, and all hell would break loose. He looked at the window. _Maybe if I climb out the window...climb up the tree and onto the roof?_

THUD.

_No, I can't do that, how am I even going to get Hitomi out of the window? I've got think fast, this isn't good! On top of carrying Hitomi, I've got to keep that lilac with me, or Hitomi will die!_

THUD.

_I can't think about that now! What do I do with Hitomi? _His eyes wandered over to the giant cabinet. _She'd fit…but I can't do that! By the time I get to the others they'll have already broken in! SHIT!_

THUD.

Van's time was wasting away. Each thud was nerve-racking; he'd thought it'd be the last. _I've got to put her in the cabinet. I've got to take that chance. But…_Van looked at Hitomi's sleeping face, her lips a gentle pink. _The last time that happened, I let you down._

THUD.

_I don't have any time. I've got to heave Hitomi out of here. _With that thought, Van lifted Hitomi up to her feet and swung her over his shoulder. He limped over to the night stand and ripped the lilac from its root, tucking it within his belt loop.

THUD.

Van jumped. Quickly, he heaved Hitomi over to the window and quietly pried open the curtains. Pushing the window open, the breeze came through once again. Van slowly put one leg over. Losing his balance, he hit the ground with a thud, dropping Hitomi.

"Ah…" Van rubbed the back of his head and heaved Hitomi over his shoulder again, standing up.

_If I can just get up on the roof…_

Van looked at the tree and then around him. There, a wooden ladder stood by the chimney. Van sighed in relief. _Now that, I can do. _

THUD.

Van climbed up on the roof and reached the top, where he slowly set Hitomi down, letting her lean against the brick chimney, and slipped the lilac in her hand. Van furtively moved across the shingles to get a glimpse of the happenings outside.

"Oh, _shit._"

Dragonslayers surrounded the area. People were brought out of their homes to be questioned, and Van could see the guymelefs that had landed not to far from where they were. It was lucky that they hadn't found the Crusade. He looked straight across at the Inn.

Dragonslayers had already infiltrated it.

oOo

"Where's Van?" Gatti whispered, "Is he still with Hitomi?"

"We've got to get out of here and fast, Gatti," warned Allen as he fastened his belt with his sheath to the side. Gatti through on his slayer uniform lit a candle. He looked up at Allen with defiance.

"We've got to get Hitomi first," Gatti ordered. Allen looked at the young boy's eyes and smiled.

"What?" Gatti asked. Allen shook his head.

"Nothing, Gatti," Allen smiled, but it soon became a frown, "we've got to get out of here without them knowing. The less people know, the better. How we're going to get from here to the Inn is beyond me, but we have to do it."

"Yeah," nodded Gatti. Allen walked over and put an ear to the door. For a time, there was silence, and Allen couldn't hear any movement from outside. He paused for a minute, still trying to listen.

"Millerna and Merle are in the room across from ours," Gatti added. Allen nodded in agreement.

"You can stay with them. I'll go aid Van," concluded Allen. Gatti stared, and then glared.

"No, _I'll _go aid Van, and you can stay here," Gatti corrected. Again, Allen smiled.

"We can't let you get killed just yet," Allen whispered, "You have to understand; it would break Hitomi's heart."

"But I _want to help her_," Gatti insisted.

"She's fine just with Van. Besides, you've got Merle and Millerna. Hitomi will be fine, I promise you."

Gatti growled, ready to argue back when there was a certain thud at the door. Then, the thudding stopped when there were muffled voices from outside. One body fell to the ground. A battle cry reached their ears. Another body fell to the ground.

The door creaked open.

"Are you alright?" came Millerna's panicked voice as she walked to Allen, looking at his limbs to see if everything was in tact.

"I'm alright, thank you Millerna," Allen started, "I'm off to go find Van and Hitomi. You all need to make your way out of here as stealthily as possible. Is that understood?"

Allen left within minutes out the back way of the Inn. Gatti looked at Allen go.

"Alright," he whispered to himself. Millerna looked at the blonde-haired boy.

"Where to, Gatti?"

"Away from here. We can't go back to the Crusade, they'd burn it to the ground."

"There's nowhere to go," Merle whined, "why can't we just fight 'em head on?"

Millerna and Gatti both smiled sadly at the young cat girl.

"I'm afraid that's what we'll have to do."

"Then let's go find Hitomi!"

oOo

Allen moved quietly and cautiously behind each house, avoiding being seen by any of the slayers. His back was up against one wall, and slowly, he crept along the sides, keeping his quiet state. He made eye-contact with the healer's room.

"There…"

The lights had been shut off, and they had infiltrated that place as well. Allen cursed.

"No, Van…" Allen looked down, and then straight ahead. Something on the roof caught his eyes. Van, pacing slightly and looking cautiously at the seen below was what Allen saw from where he was. _He must have Hitomi._

_Hitomi won't wake until dawn…that means we will have to carry her until she is awoken. _

Allen sighed. _This is going to be difficult._

oOo

"Allen…" whispered Van as he spotted the night, his back to one of the houses. _I can't signal to him, I'd attract to much attention…damn you, Zaibach._

Van sighed, and looked upwards. He crouched down in his position, and looked back at Hitomi and then back at the field. Suddenly, an evil cackle made him turn around swiftly.

"Van," a pale face grinned widely, "I've been looking for you."

Van glared, gritting his teeth angrily at the pale-face albino. Saying nothing, he rose and drew his sword. Dilandau smirked.

"You fight although you are outnumbered? You please me, Van Fanel."

"I was outnumbered when you burnt Fanelia to ashes," Van growled, "I'll never forgive you, _ever_."

"Oh my, my…Fanelia? Why should you shed tears over such a poor, backwater country? You'd be better off being a farmer," Dilandau grinned, slowly edging Van off on a tantrum.

"But today, Zaibach wins."

"_ZAIBACH WILL NEVER PREVAIL!_" roared Van and he charged forward, he sword clashing with Dilandau's. He rammed Dilandau back, and the albino staggered, his grin disappearing. Dilandau went for a slice, but Van blocked gracefully, whipping his sword away at the last minute. Van charged, and rammed his blade into his again, and this time he pushed further and further, backing Dilandau up.

It was then that their angry eyes were torn apart. Van pushed Dilandau off the roof. Taking the chance, he ran to Hitomi and cradled her within his arms. He saw Allen, looking at him in shock and contemplating his options.

oOo

"Van!"

Allen lurched forward, but the passing dragonslayers kept him back.

_I've got to help him…he's surrounded by dragonslayers! He'll never be able to make it down there!_

Allen closed his eyes, trying to think of something quickly. As much as he did, nothing came to his mind. He began to regret leaving Gatti behind, as he could use him to cover his back as he could run to the healer's building.

_I've got to go…I don't have a choice._

Allen drew his sword and ran, putting his side up against a building. He looked at Van, who was starring at him, as if telling him to get over here and quick. Allen could see Dilandau yelling at his men, slapping them, and screaming at them to get up there and take care of Van.

"Need a little hand?"

Allen jumped, looking at Gatti.

"I thought I told you to you stay at the Inn," Allen said sternly. Gatti looked at the mass of dragonslayers and then back at him.

"And let you trudge through that?"

Allen sighed, then smiled.

"You read my mind."

"Well, then. Shall we?"

Allen ran out into the open, drawing attention to the mass of dragonslayers and soldiers piled around the healer's building. Gatti stood in the back of him, his sword drawn, growling angrily at all who came at them. Gatti glanced for a moment up at Hitomi's limp body.

_If only you were awake._

A dragonslayer came at him. Gatti raised his sword defending the blow.

Hitomi's watch hit 5:00. The sky became a dark blue. Allen twirled, slicing a triple of soldiers coming at him at all sides. Gatti and Allen became further and further apart. Gatti fought off as many as he could, however they weren't helping Van's case.

They kept coming at them, like endless tidal waves; one after another.

Dilandau instantly spotted Allen, and all fury took over as he charged maniacally at the blonde knight. Allen swiftly blocked. Dilandau grinned, red eyes full of insanity.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Allen Shezar_," grinned Dilandau, "as soon as I'm finished with Van, you'll be the next."

Allen laughed.

"You're too funny Dilandau; I'm afraid you're number one on my list," glared Allen.

Gatti turned around, fending off a blow and sending the soldier to the ground beside him.

Van looked at Hitomi's face. Her lips parted a tad. He looked behind him. The sun was coming up over the hills, as the dawn of day broke. The lilac was held loosely in her hand, and Van watched as it slowly twitched, signaling movement in her hand.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open.

oOo

A/N: YAY! Hitomi finally awakens!:3 So, so, so? How did you all like it? Was it yummy? I didn't like it all that much…I think I was trying to get you to feel the suspense, but I hoped I didn't fail at that. I just felt as though this chapter didn't really do much for the story, but you know, you have to have one event leading up to the other, I suppose. A little tad of VxH fluff, more Dalet-bashing to come, Gatti might get hurt—oops! Did I just give that away? XD Guess you'll have to read the next chapter and find out.

-Reviews-

Jossi-13: Hehe, thanks! D Hope ya liked the fluff! Because I'm really bad at fluff. XP I'm glad you enjoyed it, though, that means I did my job.

Cherry Dragon: You didn't think the fluff sucked? Because I'm AWFUL at writing fluff. But I'll try my best, just because it's a VxH. Just watch…As soon as Van wakes up, he's going to turn into a bastard again. Hehehee.

f-zelda: Thank you SO MUCH for the complements, it really helps. And yes, I ripped Azalea's name from Orphan, just because I CAN! XD Gatti…eh, I'm still trying to figure out possible plot twists for him. You'll just have to find out! D

Inda: Hitomi? Draconian? Ehhh…not quite, you'll find out. ;P Hopefully the idea I have I mind won't change. I love Gatti as well…:3 just not with Hitomi. I just like him chasing after Hitomi, because it's really cute. And Gatti is cute. XD

Random: I'm glad you think she's not a Mary-Sue…LOL scare me for a minute! XD Yes, I'm actually working on the first chapter of Slayer X as we speak, but I probably won't post it until the end of Esca: AU, just because there's some plot twists, specifically about Dalet that we don't know yet. (wink wink) ;3 Or at least plot twists that I'm hoping to work out. I'm glad you didn't think my fluff sucked…that's good. XD

Kya77: Aw, thanks! Hope your foot feels better so you can get writin'! D

Macky: Oh, good. Hitomi isn't a Mary-Sue! XD Yes, slight hints of Merle/Gatti, just because I can. XD

Thanks to all who reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! D The next chapter I think will be better, at least I'm hoping, so…yeah!

Until next time!

-FullMoonBunny- September 25, 2004


	23. Vision XXIII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXIII: Secrets_

Hitomi's eyes fluttered open.

"Hitomi?" Van asked incredulously. Hitomi blinked for a few moments and took in a few minutes to put together where she was and what happened. Confused, Hitomi could only look back into his disbelieving eyes and smile.

"Hey, Van," she smiled. Van stared at her, his eyes telling him that it was too good to be true.

"…You're alive," he said, abruptly. Van crouched slightly and set her up right on her feet, Hitomi placing a hand on his shoulder for support. She staggered a little, but Van caught her arm.

"You were murmuring in your sleep."

"I…I was?"

Hitomi gasped suddenly at the sight before her.

"Holy _shit_," she mumbled.

"I know," Van muttered, "I have no idea what happened. It was sudden…too sudden. But Hitomi--"

"Not now Van, we've got slayer ass to kick!" she giggled, but then looked curiously around her, looking for something.

"Where's my—"

Van stopped.

"Oh _no_…" Hitomi looked at Van. Van looked at the Inn.

"My staff…" she whispered, "and my cards…and my duffle bag…they haven't found the Crusade yet, have they?"

"No, thank the gods…but I have a feeling it won't be long until it happens."

"Where's Gatti?"

The question struck Van negatively. _Where's Gatti?_ It was the first thing that came to her mind, was Gatti's welfare, and not his. Not that he had a problem with it, he concluded, but it was getting rather annoying, considering he didn't trust Gatti at all.

"He's in the Inn…but he could have run off by now," he added bitterly. Hitomi glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Would you _stop_?"

"_What_?"

"Nothing," she sighed.

oOo

Gatti eyed his surroundings, his eyes searching for oncoming opponents that he would need to defend himself from.

"Looks like the coast is clear."

Gatti headed into a less chaotic area and from there, contemplated on how to get through to Van and Hitomi while Dilandau and his dragonslayers swarmed the area, some trying to find ladders so they could ambush them.

_Not that we've already been ambushed. _

Gatti held his chest and took a deep breath, his head spinning, getting dizzy. He had a couple deep breaths to calm himself down. His eye sight became blurry and fuzzy, but he paid to attention to it. Soon, his temporary ailment had left him after he had taken in a few breaths.

"Ah, well, _look who it is_."

Gatti spun, facing the voice. He grinned sarcastically.

"Pleasure to see you again."

"Oh no, the pleasure's all mine," a pair a pale blue eyes looked at Gatti, "because this time, _I won't lose_."

"Is that so?" Gatti grinned, "Let's see who's the better slayer, then, shall we?"

Gatti twirled his blade, and the traitor and his best friend clashed valiantly once again. Clash after clash, neither relented, especially Dalet, who gave it his full all, angered at the fact that his friend had abandoned him.

While Gatti did so, he kept a close eye on Hitomi and Van, who looked as though they were plotting something in regards to getting off the roof. Dalet's hits were relentless; more fierce than before.

_You're thinking about her, aren't you? You're thinking about Azalea._

Gatti almost had a hard time keeping up with him, as each block made Gatti think that it would be his last. His blade ran easily against Dalet's, riding up to the hilt. Gatti blocked Dalet's blade.

Gatti wheezed, but didn't fail to block one hit.

"Don't faint on me, Gatti!" Dalet smiled, "Asthma has nothing to do with this!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Gatti snapped, and raged against his, twirling and spinning and all out attack on him. Gatti stabbed and scrapped the side of Dalet's left shoulder. A thin line began to bleed scarlet. Dalet grasped the side of his arm, his hand bloodied from the wound.

"You drew blood," Dalet starred at him incredulously; "You've _never _drawn blood from me before."

"Oh!" Gatti started sarcastically, "I guess I _did_," Gatti said, menacingly, "I guess that means we're truly enemies, huh?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I guess it does. You and Hitomi can both go to hell."

Dalet quickly stabbed his left shoulder.

oOo

"We're going to have to jump."

Hitomi gawked at him.

"NO WAY!"

"Then how do you go about getting off the roof and to the Inn to reclaim your staff?"

"Anyway has got to be better than _this_," Hitomi whined. Van eyed down below. He drew his sword and began to count how many were down there, some bringing a ladder. Van turned to Hitomi and gingerly grasped her hand. Hitomi interlocked her fingers with his.

"Whatever happens," Van started, "don't let go of me."

Van ran, his feet picking up speed and Hitomi following close with him. Hitomi held her breath. The dragonslayers looked up at the couple flying off the roof. They jumped.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Hitomi. Time seemed as though it had stopped, and Hitomi could feel the loose air beneath her, tickling her cheeks and brushing past her skin. The dragonslayers parted, waiting for the thump of Hitomi and Van's landing.

Before Hitomi opened her eyes, she hit the ground, and her ears picked up the familiar noises of battles cries and swords unsheathing from their sheaths. She felt Van's aggressive grasp and his tug forward.

Her eyes snapped open. She found the Inn where she could see Millerna and Merle from a distance. Hitomi hastily ran up the stairs to the inn, flying passed the both of them. Van turned around, waiting for them to come so he could fight them off. Merle squealed with a mixture of excitement and apprehension. Millerna's head spun; Hitomi was awake and had just brushed past her.

The young princess took after Hitomi down the hallway.

"Hitomi! HITOMI!?"

Hitomi burst through one of the rooms. Millerna followed her in.

"Hitomi, you're _awake!_" she cried.

"Yeah, I am," Hitomi said quickly and articulately, "Hey listen, where's my staff?"

Millerna, knowing the task at hand, searched the room and found Hitomi's duffle-bag sitting up against a wall. She pointed to it and her staff, lying next to it. Hitomi ran forward.

It was then that time seemed to stop. Really.

The noise from outside ceased, and Hitomi could only hear her breathing. Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Hitomi looked up at the wall. Blinking, she turned around. Millerna was frozen, in mid sentence. Hitomi looked in curiosity. Everything had stopped.

Hitomi walked out of the room. There, Van and Merle were frozen in time, Van in mid slash. She looked in back of her. Dragonslayers had started to pour in, but they were frozen as well, in mid run. Hitomi gasped, but then relaxed, knowing they were frozen.

…Would they ever be _un_frozen?

Hitomi stared at the display before turning around and looking above her.

"What's happening?"

_Time has stopped_.

A voice echoed throughout her surroundings. Hitomi starred at the ceiling.

"Who said that?"

_Now is the time to make your decision. _

"What decision? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

_You must choose, Chikara Tenshino. Chose your fate. Now is the time to decide. Run from your destiny, or face your fate. The choice is yours. _

"What the HELL are you talking about!?"

_The destiny ahead of Gaea…is yours._

"WHAT?"

Hitomi heard noises again. Time began again. Rapid footsteps sped towards Hitomi. Heart pounding, she turned around, and screamed. Millerna came out in the nick of time, firing her bows and mowing them down.

"Are you alright, Hitomi?"

Hitomi starred aimlessly into air.

"Millerna…what just happened?"

"What are you talking about, Hitomi?"

"You…you didn't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"You didn't hear that voice? You…you didn't see time stop?"

"Hitomi…what voice? I don't understand what you mean."

Hitomi expression became horrified and confused. She looked down.

"Was I the only one who saw it?"

Millerna looked at her in concern. She put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Hitomi looked up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"VAN-SAMA!"

Merle came bounding in, whizzing past Millerna and Hitomi. She was looking around, frantically.

"Where's Van-sama!? WHERE'S VAN-SAMA!?"

Hitomi looked at Merle suddenly.

"What do you mean, _where's Van?_"

"He's gone! VAN-SAMA LEFT!"

"We've got to find him, Millerna!" Hitomi frantically gripped Millerna's shoulders. Millerna's look suddenly turned into that of defiance.

"Van is gone, huh? Hmm…" Millerna furrowed her eyebrows.

"We've got to leave here as soon as possible," Millerna started, "Merle, find Allen and Gatti and tell them Hitomi and I are are alright," she finished. Merle let out a whine.

"But Millerna, I don't wanna go out there alone!"

"I'll come with you."

Millerna and Merle turned towards Hitomi.

"Don't worry Merle; Millerna and I will come with you."

oOo

Van's feet hit the ground consecutively; one after another; rapidly pounding against the grass. Far away from the battles, Van's heart pounded. He stood in front of the Crusade, which had landed not too far away, but far enough that it wasn't easily seen.

Running up into the hatch, he looked at Escaflowne, perched silently in the Crusade's hangar.

_Escaflowne_, he thought. Van took a step forward, and slowly his steps turned into a light jog. He ran up the stairs and put his hand on the glowing red crystal located on Escaflowne's breast. Glowing mysteriously, the hatch popped open, allowing Van to slip inside his guymelef once again.

Escaflowne enveloped him and prepared him for battle. Van stopped, letting out a sigh.

_Escaflowne_, he thought, **_give me strength._**

The giant mecha began to move steadily, standing up and moving forward. The face plate had been clicked open. Raven-black bangs hung in his face. He focused on the target ahead of him.

The albino seated in the red guymelef grinned.

oOo

THUMP.

THUMP.

THUMP.

KA-THUMP!

SWING! CLASH!

Hitomi looked up.

_Shit…he's gonna need me again!_

Millerna looked at the two guymelefs fighting. She looked in back of her. The dragonslayers had followed suit rather quickly. They were definitely persistent, she concluded. Merle looked on in horror.

"OH NO! VAN-SAMAAAAA!" Merle squealed. Hitomi watched as the dragonslayers marched in with their mighty guymelefs, swords drawn. The villagers stared in pure shock, looking at the display of the guymelefs in front of them.

Van cursed.

"How dare you…" Van growled.

"Dare I _what_?" Dilandau formed a haughty smile, "After all, it's _your _fault."

Van growled.

"You just didn't want to surrender yourself and the goddess. You chose the hard way…and we don't play nice," his red eyes glinted with pleasure, "You'll die for placing a scar on my face."

Van's hand gripped the handle of Escaflowne's hand.

_Escaflowne_, he thought, _give me strength_…

His heart pounded again. Immediately, he charged forward, sword drawn. He clashed with Dilandau, and Van gritted his teeth as he forced his sword down upon Dilandu's, who was struggling to keep up.

Other slayers began to attack from behind. Hitomi wasn't about to let this happen.

"VAN!" she shouted. Van didn't hear her. He was too wound up in trying to defeat his opponent. Not waiting anymore for his response, Hitomi raised her staff and prepared to shout out an attack…and it was then that Van stepped out of Dilandau's way in the nick of time and let his attack land on one of this dragonslayers.

Hitomi gasped, backing up a ways. Dilandau cursed.

"Damn you, Van Fanel…" Dilandau seethed, "DIE!"

The red guymelef turned, locking swords with the young king. The other hand of Alseides came up, preparing to shoot a crima claw. Hitomi winced. The screeching noise of the metal spikes coming from his hand shot by Escaflowne's head, scraping the side of it.

Hitomi looked at the damage on his face. Three scratches left a three scrapes on Escaflowne's cheek. Hitomi gasped.

Escaflowne's arm had been badly scrapped as well, sometime when the last battle took place. She blinked, and she looked down, as if trying to put her thoughts together.

_An ugly scratch grazed the top of his arm._

_ "Oh my god!" she whispered, and lightly touched his wound. Van flinched visibly. _

_ "Are you okay? How long has that been there?"_

_ "I'm fine…it's been there for a while. It'll heal, don't worry about it."_

_ Could that be? Could that be…?_

_ "When I fight with Escaflowne, I'm not just going to pilot it. I'm going to **become **it when I fight."_

Hitomi stared in horror.

_ No_, she tried to dismiss the thought from her mind, _No that's not possible, Van didn't…_

"VAN-SAMA! VAN-SAMA, FIGHT!"

Van twirled his sword and began to fight off the dragonslayers aggressively, his blade agilely gliding in the air and slicing all those who opposed. Millerna gasped, looking at the sky. The vione flew overhead, the late dawn hours peeking through the horizon. She pointed, widening her eyes.

"Look!"

Hitomi was too busy looking in front of her. Van was surrounded, and the dragonslayers showed no mercy.

"Van's not gonna make it!"

Merle bit her lip. It was so sudden, that Hitomi jumped when a roar of metal clanging came. Van has swung his sword so fiercely, that three of the guymelefs that were surrounding him fell to the ground. Dilandau glared viciously; almost incredulously.

"What the hell…?"

"Dilandau."

Dilandau sighed in annoyance at Folken's crackling voice coming through on his guymelef.

"_Yes_, Stratego," he answered sarcastically.

"Return to the vione immediately."

Too tired and frustrated to argue, Dilandau paused and then jumped up towards the sky, his Alsedies into flight mode. It was then that Sheherazade came pounding through, only to be too late.

"VAN!"

Hitomi ran forward as Van dropped to his knees, Escaflowne's hatch plopping open. Immediately, he wiggled himself out and through his head towards the sky.

"BASTARDS!" he screamed.

"Van!"

Hitomi stopped, looking at the three scratches on his face. Van turned to her and his expression softened. Hitomi was alright. She looked at him strangely. He was so wound up, so…_angry_.

"Van! Are you okay!? You're hurt!"

Hitomi came running up, just as Van hoped down from the cockpit and looked up at his guymelef. He turned his attention to the retreating guymelefs and the vione passing overhead. A Torushinan caravan came, riding overhead, passing the vione.

_That's why they retreated_, Hitomi concluded. She turned her head, facing Van. She put her hand on his cheek, caressing the three scratches on his face.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"It'll be okay."

Hitomi took her hand down, now quiet. She knew what had just happened.

"VAN-SAMAAAAAAAA!"

Merle squealed and dropped her daggers, rushing into Van's arms. Van hugged her back and looked back at Hitomi.

"Are _you _okay?"

"I'm fine…" Hitomi felt her head. She looked around. Allen had climbed down from his cockpit and walked over. His face softened as he saw that everyone was alright. Allen looked at Millerna and nodded, and his eyes fell on Hitomi.

"You're awake," he smiled. Hitomi giggled.

"Yes."

"That was a close one," Allen looked up at the sky, sighing. He put a hand on Hitomi's shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

Hitomi blushed, smiling.

"Thanks."

"We were worried for a moment. We found you in the forest, you know. Van and Gatti found you. Speaking of which…" Allen trailed off, looking around.

"Where's Gatti?"

Silence. Hitomi looked up, instantly, eyes wide. She turned her head in every direction, and noticed a large group of people gathered by the wall of one of the houses. Instantly, she sprinted to the crowd. Van sighed, glaring at Allen.

"Gatti? GATTI?"

Hitomi reached the crowd, trying to see her way through. Failing, she pushed her way through. Hitomi let out a horrified gasp.

The nurse that had taken care of her had a hand to Gatti's chest, who was in bad condition. He was lying up against the wall of the wooden built house, breathing heavily. Blood drenched his entire jacket and the ground below him. His stab wound was huge; the blood kept rushing down his chest and side.

The nurse hand her hand to his chest, couching him along.

"Breath with me now, you'll be just fine, breath in and out, that's it now, steady…" she coached, "in and out, you're doing great…"

"OH MY GOD!"

Hitomi collapsed beside him, and Millerna came through the crowd, scanning the situation.

"What happened to him!?" Millerna asked frantically.

"He's got a nasty stab wound," the nurse answered, "he's bleeding pretty bad."

"Here we go!"

A few villagers brought towels and bandages and such and placed them over the wound. Gatti's face was pale and sweaty, Hitomi noticed, kind of like the time she had escaped with him.

"Why is he wheezing like that?" Hitomi stared at him helplessly. Millerna looked at him struggling for air. A thought hit her.

"I know! He's has asthma…he must!"

"That means…" Hitomi's eyes watered, "He's having an asthma attack! He might die!"

"No he won't," the nurse interjected, "not while I'm here."

"Breath…breath…in and out…steady now, you'll be okay," she coached again.

Gatti's wheezing was intense. He made agonizing choking noises as he tried to get air into his lungs, but failed. Hitomi leaned in front of him, tears now streaming down her face.

"If you die, I'll hate you forever!" she screamed, "DON'T DIE!"

Gatti's soft eyes fell on her, as if to say, 'sorry'. Hitomi's lip quivered. She put a hand on his chest and began to coach him as well, watching as a few men soaked his blood.

"C'mon, Gatti! Stay alive! We've got to kill Zaibach together! Azalie wouldn't want you to die, would she!? She wants you to live! Azalie wants you to live, doesn't she!?"

Gatti's vision was blurry. He couldn't see Hitomi that well, but he could hear what she was saying, although he couldn't respond. His wheezing continued.

"I'm here with you, Gatti! Don't give up! Not after all of this! Don't give up!"

Gatti exhaled one deep breath, or one big wheeze as Hitomi would describe it. Gatti's wheezing stopped. The villagers clapped.

Van stood behind Hitomi, starring, deep in thought.

oOo

As much as they wanted to stay longer, the Crusade had finally taken off and Allen and has men had said good bye, as well as everyone else. Though Gatti wasn't exactly in tip-top condition and his new ailment startled everyone, Allen knew that they needed to keep moving to avoid another like that.

It was too close for comfort.

Hitomi sat in her cabin, sitting upon her bed, her headphones on her head. Hitomi's back faced her door and she hummed gently, toying with her tarot cards, trying to take her mind off of Gatti's condition.

_I know why he didn't tell me_, she thought, _he didn't want me to stress out over him. Maybe that's what Azalie did. _

_But what about Van? He had three huge scratches across his cheek. Escaflowne's head got hit on the side, and I noticed how the arm was damaged as well. Van's arm was pretty bad when I bandaged it up for him. He didn't say anything either._

_ Something's wrong with Van. He's hiding something, I know it._

Hitomi laid out her card.

"The hanged man, eh?"

Hitomi flipped over the death card.

"Something about to happen. Something really bad is going to happen within this next week…" she whispered, "but what?"

Hitomi flipped over the last card.

"The Ace of Serpants?"

Hitomi paused.

"You're trying to tell me that something bad is going to happen to Van in these coming days? _Bullshit_," Hitomi crashed on her bed.

She stayed there for a while, contemplating the day's events.

So many things had happened since she was on Gaea. A lot of them were scary. She had been transported here on accident when she helped Van, went to Fanelia, only to run out of an invasion, meet a gallant night, slap a high general, go to a big city and meet a princess, save a king from certain death, run out on that invasion, saved by a draconian, meet a three-year-old prince, watch his country be destroyed, be captured, meet a friend, escape, save the friend, friend meets friend, friend doesn't like friend, friend attempts to kill friend, ship crashes, she gets lost, almost dies, is saved by friend who takes her to a village, village invaded, friend gets hurt and find out he as asthma…

…_this list goes on_…Hitomi thought, exhausted.

She turned over, turning her headphones off.

_I just want to go home…_

And even after that, time had stopped back at that village. A voice had asked her to choose her destiny. Who the voice was, she had no idea. The visions that she had encountered while she was in a deep sleep puzzled her greatly.

That cyberspace like world…where was that? Where was this _engine _she kept seeing? And why did she have so much to do with this engine?

A puzzle piece was missing.

_I don't want to have anything to do with this anymore…I'm scared. I'm so scared…I don't know what to do…_

_ … Am I going to die?_

Hitomi looked over at the fallen tarot card.

The Ace of Serpants.

_Shut up…there's nothing wrong with Van…_

_ Nothing wrong…_

The serpant glared at her, almost as though it were telling her she was in denial.

_So what if he's hiding something? Let him. I don't care…_

_ I don't care…_

Hitomi shifted her ankle into a more comfortable position. While she did so, she knocked off a card and slowly, it flopped to the ground, flopping on top of the ace of serpents. Hitomi stared for a while.

_The Lovers?_

oOo

Hitomi strolled out into the cabin hallway innocently. Fingers clasped behind her back, she walked casually, now approaching the walls that had windows. Taking a peek outside, the sky hadn't cleared up at all. In fact, it was still drizzling slightly, ever since that had taken off from Goro.

She looked down for a moment, collecting her thoughts. It had seemed like forever had gone by since she had left her dorm with Yukari and cheered at the band that had been playing. It seemed…so far away.

She had remembered the events that had happened. So many atrocities…

"All because of Zaibach…" she thought bitterly, "Don't they ever give up?"

Too sucked into her thoughts to notice, footsteps passed her. A low tenor voice caught her attention.

"Hitomi," the blonde knight called her. Hitomi looked immediately upward.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you have a moment?"

oOo

"What do you mean?"

"When you were asleep, I mean," Allen poured himself a glass of wine and sat down on a table for two across from Hitomi, whose noise wrinkled at the smell of the strong alcoholic beverage.

"What did I see when I was asleep?"

Hitomi's stomach dropped. She'd seen a lot of things. Many, she didn't understand. She looked down, collecting her thoughts.

"I think…I think that I saw Atlantis."

Allen cocked an eyebrow in concern.

"I can remember…it was all white," she began, "very pure. There were angels flying above me. I've had a vision of this before but…it so intense this time. There was a glowing ball of light, and…there were many of those…draconians praying around it."

Allen nodded, signaling for her to go on.

"Then everything exploded beneath my feet…and I think that I…I woke up on a marble floor."

Silence.

"Something was calling me. Something was calling me forward. And someone was also calling my back, telling me to "resist" or whatever…I didn't understand. I walked forward, and I found myself in front of the huge _engine_ like thing."

Allen put his wine glass down.

"I don't know what it was…but I could just tell…"

"…Yes?"

"I could just tell…it was dangerous from the start. Something bad will happen to Gaia if we don't do anything about it…I just know. I can't say for sure what it is…but I know."

"Go on."

"I think that I…I think I was…_inside _of it."

"Inside?"

"Yeah…there was a continuous voice that kept telling me to resist this power, to resist this power that was inside of me."

"You were mumbling about that."

"I was?" Hitomi asked incredulously.

"We were confused…we weren't sure what was happening at that moment. We knew you were seeing something, but we couldn't wake you up."

"Something is telling me that I should resist this power that's inside of me…but what power?"

Allen looked down, remembering something that had happened not too long ago. When they had pushed Gatti off of the cliff, Hitomi had lost it, almost to the point of insanity. When he had gone to hold her back, he caught a glimpse of her face.

Tear-stained, blood shot, _silver eyes. _Something was inside of her alright. He hadn't said anything to anyone, not wanting to stir any anxiety, especially with Van, who was beginning to show more and more concern over Hitomi.

It had all started when she had gone to Freid and opened her new powers. It had started when she started to read Atlantian when everyone knew she couldn't. It had started when her visions of the lost paradise were becoming both more frequent and intense.

Something was growing inside of Hitomi. Something that Zaibach was after.

Allen had drawn his conclusions after hearing Hitomi's story. Hitomi _has _to have some connection with Atlantis.

_It must be true…it's too obvious. I'm not too sure about this engine she keeps rambling on about, but I'm more concerned about a dangerous power growing inside of Hitomi. She can't control it. That's why she's worried._

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

"It's best we keep this from Van."

"But…but why?"

Allen started to get up, leaving his wine glass sitting on the table.

"Van's short-tempered, you know this well."

"Yeah, and?"

"Van can also overreact and be somewhat over-protective. He's very rash, and different things can influence him. He changed decisions of a whim."

"I don't see what you're getting at."

Allen sighed and began to walk out the door.

"He's afraid that his canary will fly away, see."

Allen walked out the door, leaving Hitomi by herself.

oOo

Van leaned against the outside railing of the Crusade, the cloudy sky reigning over them. The wind was blowing placidly, as the Crusade had not been going at any extreme speeds. His hair ruffled back and forth gently, bangs hanging from him face. The cool air hit the three scratches on his face, making them sting slightly.

He closed his eyes, feeling the wind against his cheeks.

"Hehe…aren't you cold?" A voice giggled to his right. Van turned to the voice.

"Sleeveless shirt, no gloves…" Hitomi giggled, "You're going to get frostbite, or something."

Van chuckled.

"Heh, what about you? Short skirt, sleeveless shirt…"

The three scratches beckoned at Hitomi. Beckoning her to ask him; what was wrong? Why did he get those scratches? Where did they come from?

Keeping her mouth closed and ignoring her inner thoughts, she stood next to him, leaning against the balcony, the air filling her nostrils with the fresh scent of rain.

"Where are we headed?" she asked after a long silence. Van paused for a moment, finding his thoughts.

"'s a good question," he muttered quietly, "I don't know, to tell you the truth."

Silence. Only the whistling of the wind against the Crusade.

"Hey…"

Hitomi turned her head in curiosity.

"When you were asleep…you were mumbling."

"Me? Talking in my sleep?" Hitomi felt a redness set over her, "What did I say?"

"You kept saying...'resist what?'. You were asking someone or something."

_It's best we keep this from Van._

Hitomi felt her heart pound. Allen's voice echoed in her mind. She had remembered what she had seen, however. The pure, white bricks of Atlantis, the cool air, and the sun beating down on her face; the angels that had inhabited the area, and the tower with the pink ball of light shined down upon the praying draconians.

"What did you see?"

Hitomi blinked, and smiled.

"Nothing," she grinned. Hitomi looked away, and she felt Van's eyes bore into hers.

"You're lying, aren't you?"

_He's afraid that his canary will fly away, see._

Hitomi looked down.

"I've got to go."

The rain began to fall down harder. Hitomi ran away, footsteps echoing in Van's ears. Hitomi squinted her eyes shut, blocking the negative thoughts pulsing through her head.

_Why? Why are they both keeping things from me! I have a reason to, but Van and Gatti…_

_ Damn it! Just forget about everyone! I WANT TO GO HOME!_

oOo

A/N: I'm sorry for taking forever to update, but I kind of have writer's block right now. I'm afraid it may be a little while before the next update as well. XP I've been a little busy lately, so I haven't really been able to sit down and write anymore of this.

I have a terrible time being consistent with the plot. I often forget that the details that surround Hitomi's new mysterious power, and I'm trying so hard to incorporate Van's little secret about Escaflowne, that I'm sure you're all familiar with. It's going to take me a while, but an actually –good- chapter will result sometime soon, because I know you're all waiting for Hitomi to kick ass and more VxH fluff.

Yeah, Gatti has asthma. Gatti is a skinny little white boy with breathing problems. I think it's cute. Don't ask me why I decided to do that, because it was completely random. I'm also having trouble with scenes for the dragonslayers as well. There's an insane plot twist that I've concocted for Dilandau, but it may be too soon. This story's only getting started…XD That's why it'll be real accomplishment when I actually finish the whole thing. It'll be a while, things won't make sense at first, but I hope you all stay with me, and I'm trying my hardest to make characters important, and I…

Alright, enough rambling. What did you all think? Boring? Bluntly obvious? Please review and make me happy. XD

-Reviews-

Jossi-31: She didn't kick ass in this chapter, I'm sorry! TT Don't worry, there will eventually be some ass-kicking in the next few chapters!

Inda: I'm sorry I didn't update quickly…TT I'll try to be better about updating, but…man, it's just been busy. But don't worry! I hoped you liked this chapter! XD

Cherry Dragon: Oh good, the fluff didn't suck this time. I know I'm going to come out with fluff that's like, toxic one of these days.

Cherry Dragon: Hey, you reviewed again, would ya look at that. XD

Random: Hell yes, more fluffiness! XD Just not in this chapter…maybe slightly, but…GOD. I SUCK AT FLUFF. XP Sadly, there was major Gatti-ass-kicking, and now we're even more pissed at Dalet. Hehe. Just wait until Hitomi finds out…

Kya77: Thank you for the praise! :D It helps a lot. I'm glad that chapter wasn't utterly useless!

Macky: Hehe, I'll try. XD

Lady Thompson: THANK YOU SO MUCH. I hope you enjoy it because it's got slayer stuff! And everyone loves Dragonslayers. Hehe. I actually didn't get the beta'd fic. Yes, I know, my chapters are long, aren't they? XD But, my reviewers don't really have a problem! XD Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy The Vision of Escaflowne: AU.

Well, as a final note to all, I'm REALLY sorry for taking forever to update, but this fic is still alive, so don't worry! XD The second chapter to Slayer X has been updated as well, and I hope you all enjoy!

Much love,

FMB

Happy Halloween!


	24. Vision XXIIII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXIIII: Merged Part I_

Scarlet fluid drenched Dalet's white bandage that had been wrapped around his arm. His hand as he clutched his arm, holding the place where Gatti had sliced. The cut stung, sharp pain running up his arm and giving him goose bumps.

His jacket lay off to the side as he laid there, trying to sleep in the lavender tunic that he had on. His breaths were slow. Slowly, he turned on his side and closed his blood-shot eyes, pushing himself to go to sleep.

And that he did.

_Dalet!_

…

…

A gentle breeze brushed his silky hair to the side. The cool, fresh grass was beneath him, and the leaves above him in the tree rustled. His eyelids were heavy with fatigue. They remained closed.

_Dalet!_

A gentle voice called his name. His eyes blinked open.

_Dalet!_

A warm body sat next to him, cradling him in a warm embrace. His head lay in her lap, while a gentle hand passed over his cheek. Dalet smiled, feeling her warm touch.

"Azalea…"

She began to hum a tune, and soon, her humming turned into a lullaby.

_The snow in the air_

_ To sing me a lullaby_

_ My winter…come hither…_

_ To me…_

_ The dark nights to come_

_ So kiss me for good-bye_

_ The place for the godland_

_ Is near…to you…_

o o o

Night fell again on Gaea. The mystic moon glittered high in the sky with its partner, and everything seemed serene and quiet in the forests. The Crusade's engine hummed softly. Everyone was fast asleep.

Well, everyone except for Hitomi. Wide awake, she closed her eyes, huddling under the sheets of her bed in her cabin. Her modified uniform thanks to Millerna was lying off to the side, on the floor. Hitomi's purple fleece pajamas fit her nicely.

She was lying in bed; eyes wide open, contemplating the day's events. She looked at her watch. The digital clock blinked midnight. The candle on her bedside flickered gently. She stared into the light as if she were in a trance.

_Time stopped…why didn't they see it? I asked Millerna. She looked as me as if I had issues. I just don't understand. _

Her mind quickly flashed back to the moment in time.

_It was like the world stopped. I was alone. I felt alone._

_ I was alone. Cold. The world stopped and someone asked me to choose my destiny. I had a choice? Could I have gone home right then?_

_ But if I went home…_

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi screamed, jumping up, clutching the covers to herself.

Gatti peeked in the doorway. His jacket was off; Hitomi noticed he was wearing a lavender tunic. His chest had been heavily bandaged, and there was a faint blood stain in the middle of the white cloths wrapped around him. A loose dog tag hung from his neck. He smiled faintly.

"Gatti, you scared the _hell _out of me. Next time, try knocking, okay?" Hitomi said sighing in relief. Gatti grinned and began to chuckle a bit, but he grabbed the threshold of the doorway, coughing.

"Hey!" Hitomi whispered loudly, getting up and moving towards him, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

"Yes?" he grimaced.

"You aren't even supposed to be on your feet," Hitomi scolded. Gatti smiled.

"Ah, I couldn't sleep. Somehow, I knew you'd be awake."

"Uh-huh."

o o o

Dawn broke through and the morning light passed through the airship. A sunny day, at last. The clouds were away, and the rain gone. The Crusade passed over a rather small village, the houses going by fast beneath them.

Gaddess bloodshot eyes grew heavy, but he kept on bobbing his head, trying to keep himself awake. Awake all night, he had been piloting the Crusade all through the night. Allen stood, awake early, by the window, looking out in deep thought.

_I keep having these visions…I keep thinking they're of Atlantis! _

_ Keep this from Van._

_ Why?_

_ He's afraid his canary will fly away, see._

Allen grunted softly, resting his head in his hands, massaging his forehead. Atlantis was a name that he had long forgotten. He hadn't heard of it since when he was little.

_When my father…_

"Boss?"

"Yes, Gaddess?"

"Can we land? I'm…I'm a little tired, boss."

Gaddess looked wearily over at his commander. Allen looked, and smiled. He broke into a light laugh at the sight of the weary Gaddess.

"Go ahead, Gaddess."

o o o

"It was NOTHING!"

"Knock it off, it was obviously _something_."

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"I'm just curious."

"Curious? Seriously, Gatti," Hitomi huffed, "if I thought it was something awful and it would plague me, I'd tell you."

"Only it was something awful and it hasn't plagued you?"

"Exactly. So leave me alone," Hitomi closed her eyes.

"I see."

Silence. Only the slight turbulence of the Crusade and creaking of distant objects below them. Gatti stared at Hitomi for a long time. Hitomi's hands were rested on her chin. She sat on the bed in her cabin, and Gatti had pulled up a stool and sat across from her.

Hitomi looked up, starring at him again.

"Okay, _okay_," she sighed in exasperation, "so it was something pretty bad."

"What was it?"

"C'MON GATTI."

"Alright, okay," he laughed.

"Look, it was just…" she paused, trying to find the right words, "it had something to do with Atlantis, is all, and…"

Silence. Gatti face became a serious frown.

"You did tell someone, right?"

"Yeah, I did, I told Allen."

"You didn't tell Van?"

"Oh…well…I…"

"Yeah?"

Hitomi paused. Gatti's friendly nature was great and everything, but it wasn't enough to get her to tell him that she couldn't tell Van everything, especially after Van told her to tell him all of her visions. Who was she suppose to believe?

"I know why," Gatti smiled. Hitomi blinked.

"You can't tell him, you're sworn to secrecy."

"He's been edgy lately."

Hitomi gapped at him, and then smiled.

"Well how would you know a difference? He's an ass to you all the time."

"Oh no, this time, he's being an ass times two. Why do you think he's so wound up?"

Rolling her lips, she clutched her pendant, looking down. She looked up instantly, almost as though a thought crossed her mind.

"Umm…Gatti? Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Have you…well, have you looked at Escaflowne's damage lately?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well…I…"

Hitomi sighed, looking down thoughtfully.

"It's nothing."

"Van's just being distant and cold. He's been really edgy lately, almost as though something's bothering him. I just thought you might know."

Hitomi laughed.

"How would I know?"

"Well…you and Van act like an old married couple."

"Thanks, Gatti, are you saying I'm old?"

"No, you just act like your 75."

Hitomi sighed. Smiling weakly, she wasn't laughing along with Gatti. Instantly, he noticed. Cocking his head, almost trying to get a glimpse of her face because she had lowered her.

"Hey…look, it was just a joke—"

"It's not that."

"Oh…"

"I've got a lot on my mind right now."

o o o

Hitomi laughed.

She spun around in endless circles, her mouth open with laughter. Her arms were spread wide and her head was tossed towards the air. Her eyes were alive with life and her laughter was endless.

Cherry trees were everywhere. The branches swayed in the wind, and the cheery blossom pedals littered the ground and danced in the air as she twirled, dancing in the raining pedals.

Van, Merle, Gatti, Millerna and Allen were with her as well. They were serene, peaceful. They smiled at her, but she paid no attention, as she was lost in the moment. Her jade-eyes looked at them briefly, and she could see them smiling. Van was smiling as well.

She stop, gasping for hair from all of her twirling, dancing, and laughter. The others smiled at her. She could only smile.

"Look at this," she laughed, "Look at all of this!"

She looked up to the air. The sun was shining brightly and the clouds were plentiful, raiding the sky as if invading it. Not a drop of sadness or anxiety was in her at that moment.

Hitomi wanted to be here forever.

It was then that she couldn't hear anyone with her anymore. Hitomi had stopped dancing. She had stopping twirling. She stopped, letting the pedals fall on to her head and fall beside her. Her smiles faded into a worried frown. Her jade-eyes filled with worry.

"Merle? Gatti?" she shouted.

"Van?"

She looked around.

Everyone was gone. Her eyes scanned the area, trying to find her friends. She looked right, then left, then right again, and all around. Everyone had left her all alone.

A cold wind passed her shoulders.

She looked ahead of her.

Several feet in front of her, she saw Dalet, wearing a haughty expression. His half-open ice-blue eyes were boring into hers.

The other dragonslayers swarmed the cherry blossom park.

A leather-gloved hand clamped down on her shoulder and spun her around. The skies had become a deathly gray. The clouds masked the blue sky and the sun was hidden.

Hitomi spun around. She was face-to-face with red, devilish eyes and a malicious grin. A wide, malicious grin. Hitomi's eyes grew wide. Her heart pounded.

Dilandau Albatou stood, hands clamped tightly to her arms. Her chuckled coldly.

Hitomi could only stare frantically. Tears of fear began to swell. One fell.

"Play time is over, little girl," he whispered.

Hitomi screamed.

"WHAT? WHAT WHAT WHAT?"

She bolted up right, tears streaming down her face. Hitomi sat, breathing harshly, clutching her bed sheets.

The nightmare lingered in her thoughts.

"WHAT!?"

Gatti had heard her screams, and sped frantically down the Crusade's hallways, bursting open the doors. He felt as though he wasn't shouting what enough times. He flew to Hitomi side, clutching her arms swiftly and shaking her gently.

"What's wrong? What happened?" he said frantically, feeling as though he may have another asthma attack again.

It wasn't long until Allen and Van swooped in. However, Van was a little late in the hero department.

He seethed at the sight of Hitomi in Gatti's arms, rocking back and forth, and Gatti shushing her gently. Hitomi clutched his leather jacket, sobbing into his chest, feeling his warm arms envelope her. After a while she settled down, feeling Gatti's chin rest on her head.

"You're alright now," he whispered in her ear, "You're alright…"

Suddenly, ever so abruptly, Van let out an aggravated roar and stomped away.

Hitomi blinked, popping her head up from Gatti's chest.

Allen looked after Van, watching him storm down the hallway.

Gatti rested a hand on the back of Hitomi's head as she looked up, trying to figure out what happened. Hitomi suddenly became worried.

Something was bothering Van, whether it had to do with Gatti, Escaflowne, or herself.

o o o

_Why couldn't he have just _died _from that asthma attack? No, he had to live. Little bastard. What a dishonorable leech._

Van sat angrily on top of Escaflowne, arms crosses, one leg propped up. Why was he so angry all of the sudden?

_It was the sight of his greasy hands all over Hitomi._

It didn't matter to him anymore. Hitomi didn't matter; why should it bother him that she was trusting of him? He didn't want to think about it.

All he wanted was to be by himself.

That was always the way it was. And that was always the way he wanted to be from now on.

o o o

"Cesario? Really?"

Millerna twirled around, laughing, her long black sweater twirling with her. Her smile grew wide as the Crusade crew gathered in the main area, preparing for a landing.

Cesario was one of the largest kingdoms on the eastern side of Gaea.

"Oh, I've _never _been to Cesario," Millerna clamped her hands together, "I can't wait!"

Millerna walked gracefully over to the window.

A pathway led to a giant castle and the towns surrounding it. The pathway was lined with the Cesarian flag, leading straight to the castle. Millerna sat on the window sill.

"Why are we stopping here?"

"I beg your pardon, highness, but I'm _damn tired_," mumbled Gaddess, who struggled to keep himself awake.

Millerna laughed.

"You're excused, Gaddess."

"OOOOOHHHH MY GOOOOSH!"

Merle stumbled in, pressing her face up to the window, looking at the castle down below her. She gasped with awe.

"IT'S SO PRETTY! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL VAN-SAMA SEES IT!"

The sudden though stung in Allen's mind. He could wait. Seeing a successful castle would only make the young king more restless and naive then he already was. Seeing this castle probably wouldn't be the best for him...pretty soon, he'd become homesick, resulting in an even more grumpy attitude then before. He would want his kingdom back even more.

…and relations between him and Gatti would go ten steps backward, not that it was already heading in the backwards direction to being with…

"Crusade crew, prep for landing!" Gaddess's coarse, tired voice called to the back of the team.

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" came the response.

The Crusade experienced a few bouts of turbulence, but nothing much. Eventually, the propellers began to speed up, and the Crusade made a gradual, slow decent towards the airship docking bay.

Hitomi watched the gradual decent from one of the Crusade's hall windows.

Staff and bag swung over her shoulder, she let out a deep sigh and continued forward.

The Cesarian guards eyed the foreign ship with curiosity and suspicion. The villagers had stopped what they were doing in the market and watched the foreign ship enter their premises.

The Crusade made a smooth landing, and the propellers stopped, eventually coming to a slow, rotating motion.

o o o

Hitomi trailed behind Allen with the rest of everyone following in back of her. The market place was a jolly place, full of light-hearted people and different goods from all over Gaea. In fact, the marketplace was much like Austuria's, minus the sea breeze and the sea air that had flowed through it.

The castle was lying up ahead. Gates had blocked the series of staircases up to the main entrance, in which the gates were guarded by two guards on either side.

Hitomi looked around the foreign kingdom. It reminded of her of Fanelia just a little bit because of the way the houses were structured. The walls were all made of stone, even the kingdom itself was made of stone. Ivy grew up the sides of the stone walls that enclosed the kingdom.

She had felt like she was in a fairytale kingdom.

_Then again, this whole _thing _is one big fairytale, _she thought to herself, thinking of everything that had happened since she came to Gaea. The people in the market looked up from their business, looking at the tired girl that had come passing through. They blinked at her, cocking their heads in curiosity at the large staff

Allen approached the steps. Immediately, the guards on either side of the gates crossed their spears, prohibiting their entrance. Allen stepped back a little.

"State your name and reason of entrance," one of the guards spoke gruffly.

"Allen Shezar, good sir, 12th Caelie Knight of Austuria," Allen spoke, "I wish to request an audience with the king."

The spears were prompted back to the upright position. In perfect synchronization, the guards marched towards the gates and opened each gate at the same time, standing by the gates, looking straight forward. The other passes through, while Hitomi looked back. She bowed slightly.

"Thank you," she whispered. She skipped along with the others.

o o o

"May we present to you Sir Allen Shezar of Austuria, 12th Caelie Knight, your majesty," one of the guards motioned towards the group of people, "her highness, Princess Millerna, third daughter and heiress to the throne of Austuria, and finally, his majesty, Van Fanel of the kingdom of Fanelia."

At the noble mention of him name, the inferiors within the court bowed instantly. The king stood up.

"Fanelia, my condolences," his old, gruff voice spoke.

"Your apology isn't needed," Van brushed it off. The king was confused.

"I beg you pardon, your highness," he gestured towards Millerna, "but where if yours and the knights caravan? Your guards?"

Silence.

"Ah," he said after a paused, "so the traitors or Austuria surface their heads here? I see."

"It's nothing like that!"

Everyone turned, looking at Hitomi. Her fists were tightly gripped into tiny little balls. Her determination had brought her this far; she wasn't about to drop her will that easily.

"Nothing even reasonably close," Hitomi continued, "If being called 'traitors' is what it takes to save Gaea, then fine! We're traitors! Rebels! Each and everyone one of us!" Hitomi's petite, yet willful voice rung through the throne room.

"We're so tired of running…we can't turn our backs anymore! If you aren't careful, Zaibach will walk all over you, just like they walked over Austuria!"

"Austuria?"

"They did the same! The used the Austurian harbors as staging grounds to launch an invasion on Freid; and nothing good came out of that! Freid is almost all demolished!"

Hitomi's confessions arose a low mumble of concern within the council.

"If that's not enough for you to believe, then get this: They attack Fanelia so they can test out their weaponry! Fanelia lies in RUINS because Zaibach is ruthless!"

Hitomi backed up, looking at Gatti for support. He stood up, willful blue eyes looking with Hitomi at the King.

"I have a witness to prove it!" Hitomi started, "Excuse me, your majesty, but I'd like to present to you Gatti Lavareil, ex-dragonslayer elite and second-in-command."

Another stir of murmuring swept over the council. The king shifted in this throne.

"A pleasure to be here," Gatti muttered uneasily.

"An ex-dragonslayer elite?" the king asked, "What's this about?"

"I am a traitor from the Zaibach empire. I've betrayed my country and my empire. There's a price on my head."

"There's a price on _all_ of our heads," Van said standing up.

Hitomi cleared her throat.

"This is Van Fanel, the king of Fanelia. He has a crested sword as proof of his authority."

"You've all come here together…to Cesario…you've come to warn us off this empire that threatens other nations—"

"It threatens all of Gaea! They'll stop at nothing until Gaea is theirs!"

"What is your name, young lady? I'm quite curious. Where are you from?"

"My name is Hitomi, sir. Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Hi…to-mi?"

"Please, take this warning seriously, we're begging you, before it's too late."

"Zaibach will stop at nothing until Gaea bows down to their empire," Gatti added.

"Fanelia was no exception!" Van chided.

"This sounds like utter nonsense," the king waved his hand in the air like nothing, "What makes you think you can come to my court and spout such tripe?"

"Zaibach has been a longtime ally of ours," the king continued, "there is no way that they'd _ever _betray us."

"That's what they want you to think. And you won't be able to do anything because by the time you figure it out, you'll be too late," Gatti said ruefully.

"Austuria was once an ally," Millerna spoke up, "but now my country is being used…I had no choice but to escape and warn the people of Gaea. I wanted to do this…I wanted to protect Van and Hitomi – Hitomi especially!"

"Why this girl? Why the king of Fanelia?" the king inquired.

Van twitched at the mentioning of his title. He was under protection because he was a _king_, that's why. He needed _no other reason_. He scoffed at the rudeness of the Cesarian king.

"Van is the pilot of the legendary Ispano guymelef, Escaflowne."

An uproar of murmurs and shocked gasps filled the room. Hitomi looked around at the council. They eyed her suspiciously and whispered to one another, presumably about her, she thought.

"What about this girl? What is she to Zaibach, anyway? She's a mere woman, nothing more!"

Van stepped to Hitomi side, clearing his throat.

"I don't believe that's the proper way to greet the Chikara Tenshino."

The council fell dead silent.

The king froze. Swiftly, he got up and went to his knees bowing to Hitomi. The council followed suit.

"Forgive me," the king mumbled.

"He believed us so easily," Hitomi whispered.

"The word of your presence has spread. It was explains why and how we've arrived here."

The king arose to his feet, putting is hands together.

"The goddess never tells a lie. It must be true. The rumors were true. Please, forgive my rudeness. Make yourselves at home here in Cesario. We will address this situation as soon as we can."

Hitomi bowed her head slightly. Merle murmured a mere, 'eep!' as Hitomi turned around, passing her. Millerna watched her, Van and Gatti file out of the throne room systematically. She smiled.

"She's grown so much," she whispered to Allen, "She's grown so strong."

"She's finally begun to take her role seriously," he replied, "She's aware of the fact that if she doesn't take her role seriously, her friends, Gaea, and everyone around her, including herself could be in great peril."

"It's too late…we're already in grave danger, aren't we? With Zaibach?"

Allen's eyes narrowed on Hitomi.

"I don't about just Zaibach. I think we may be in for another, far greater issue then Zaibach. And I think Zaibach knows that."

o o o

At the mentioning of her title, Hitomi was naturally given the nicest suite available. A comfortable suite, but small, a cozy, single bed lay up against the wall, a fireplace to match.

Hitomi turned over, sighing.

_Why do I feel so _guilty _about keeping things from him? It's not like he _has _to know, right?_

Hitomi tried to convince herself.

_Besides, he's keeping things from me. I _know _he is…_

_ I'm so confused…I don't know _what _to do anymore._

_ Save the world, Hitomi. Hitomi do this, Hitomi do that, bring us strength Hitomi._

_ Why me?_

_ ……………………………………_

_ Where am I?_

Hitomi was floating. She had found footing beneath stone, at the front of the Cesarian castle, the skies cloudy and dark. The rain fell hard, splashing against the walls and the stone pillars. The balcony was damp with rain.

Hitomi's staff rested in her palm. She set it on the ground, leaning on it slightly. The rain hit her face, sliding across her cheeks. Her spine shivered at the sudden, cool specks of dampness hitting her bare skin.

"Hitomi! HITOMI!"

Ignoring the calls for her to return, she abruptly got on the rim of the balcony and jumped off.

The heat of battle tore through the Cesarian empire, Hitomi very sure of this. She had landed at the front lines, her staff ready.

Her breaths became more rapid and full; her blood pulsing through her veins. The heat of battle made her anxious; scared; and blood-thirsty…but how was that possible? Hitomi was _never _like that. She was a little wuss that whimpered at the word, 'die' and went back behind her friend's feet with her tail between her legs.

"Something's wrong! Something is _very _wrong!"

She didn't care about the people around her. She swung her staff rashly in every direction – any direction –possible. As if nothing mattered, she charged through the heat of battle, heart pounding, and the masses parting.

She turned around.

She was there, in the hanger, everyone was gathered around Van-sama. Merle was screaming bloody-murder for her Lord Van as usual, but something was different.

"VAN-SAMA!" she screeched, "VAN-SAMA!!"

"What's wrong? He isn't coming out of there!"

"Your majesty!"

"VAN!"

"What happened?" Hitomi yelled, but no one could hear her. She rushed, and looked up at the giant mecha. Blood dripped from the cock pit as well as the pockets in the fingers.

"VAN!" she screamed, "VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"AH!"

Hitomi's eyes popped open. Blinking, she sat up. Night had befallen.

She had awoken from quite a lengthy nap.

_Great, _she thought, _now I'll _never _be able to sleep._

Wide-awake, he held her head, which was beginning to throb slightly. She put her hand on the door handle and turned it, pushing it open. As she swung it open, she hit an object – something – while she swung it open. Gasping she pulled it back.

"Ow!" hissed a male voice.

"Van?"

Van moved out of the door's way.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as massaged the part he had hit.

"What were you doing out here anyway?"

"I was…I was…"

"Yes?"

"Well I…I just came to tell you the new developments, that's all."

o o o

"Are you serious? Cesario's going to hold a full-fledged attack? When?"

"They aren't sure. I just got back from a mission briefing."

"This…this is going to end up just like Freid, I know it…"

"…What? What do you mean by that?"

"I just hope it doesn't turn into a disaster."

Silence. Looking away from each other, Hitomi began to chew on her nails as Van leaned against the far wall, looking down.

"I'm sorry I --" They both broke the silence in unison, "I mean I—you too?"

"What are you sorry for?" Hitomi started.

"I just haven't talked to you recently, that's all."

Hitomi chuckled, and then she started to laugh hard. Van eyed her.

"What?" he asked, almost scowling.

Hitomi's eyes glittered with laughter. Why was she laughing at Van's cute little statement? It was things like this that always made her wonder—what exactly went through Van's brain when he tried to talk to her?

"It's just that—this is the first time you've ever _cared _about talking to me."

"What do you mean?" he asked, cocking his head from side to side. Hitomi was edging at something and he wasn't quite sure—wait, what was she saying?

"No, I just…you're always such a bastard to me."

"Sorry?" he offered, exasperated.

Suddenly, Hitomi stopped laughing. Van was so serious. He frowned, looking away.

"Van, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, it's nothing," he barked coldly.

"Well geez!" Hitomi spat, "You didn't have to say it like that!"

Silence.

"I know," Hitomi's smile returned, "Do you wanna laugh out loud again?"

"I'm not sad," Van dejected her idea, "I don't think I'd ever do it again even if I _was _sad."

Hitomi's eyes lost their glitter.

"I see," she said quietly. Van's lips rolled nervously.

_Aw, damn Hitomi…I didn't mean to say that, please…_

"I'm sorry I was such a bother to you then," Hitomi backed away slightly.

_It's not that…It's not that._

"Hey, um, by the way, have you seen Gatti?"

Immediately, Hitomi knew this was the wrong thing to say. Van's reaction was just enough, she looked down, bracing herself from the tantrum Van was about to throw. Gatti's mentioning _never _got him in good mood, _ever._

"WHAT _IS _IT WITH YOU?"

Hitomi blinked, staring up at Van's harsh, red chocolate eyes. His yelling had been so abrupt. As she looked at his face, the three scratches on his face beckoned at her again.

"What do you mean!?" Hitomi tried to defend herself again.

"YOU! YOU AND…AND _HIM_!?" Van shouted at her. Hitomi firmed her lips.

"SO? Why do YOU care anyway?" Hitomi yelled, "He's not a BAD PERSON!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THAT FRUSRTATES ME!"

Hitomi stopped, her mind stopped going in one direction and began to head down a dark, dark path. Something about that sentence said everything.

"What frustrates you?" Hitomi said barely above a whisper, "Why? Why does that frustrate you?"

Van let out an aggravated yell. Hitomi had seen his tantrums, but this was something different.

_Why is he acting so violent?_

"What is WRONG with you?" Hitomi shouted, her eyes watering.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY STAND THAT _TRAITOR!?_"

"How can I?" Hitomi hissed quietly, "Gatti is the nicest person I have ever MET! HE'S THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF _YOU!_" Hitomi raised her voice.

Hitomi regretted that sentence. The hurt in Van's eyes rose, and his temper just got worse. Van wasn't jealous of Gatti…was he? But of what?

_Van doesn't like me. He thinks I'm an annoying airhead—I'm not his type at all. But then again…what _is _his type?_

"One of these days, ONE. OF. THESE. DAYS, HITOMI," Van raged again, "YOU'RE GOING UNDERSTAND THE PAIN THAT COMES FROM HIM!"

"What pain? What the hell are you talking about?" Hitomi bawled, tears now streaming down her cheeks, "You aren't making any sense!"

"MY LIFE DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!" Van roared, "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! YOU THINK YOU DO BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S IT LIKE TO BE DIFFERENT!!!"

"What do you mean?!" Hitomi's voice squeaked, "I thought I understood you!? I thought you knew me!"

Van laughed sarcastic, turning around.

"You don't know me, Hitomi, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"You BASTARD!"

Van turned around.

"YOU ASS!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, "WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Hitomi took an intake of breath so she could sob hysterically.

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! WHY CAN'T I HELP YOU ANYMORE!?"

Van's muscles tensed at Hitomi shrill screeches.

"I COULD DAMN CARE LESS IF YOUR COUNTRY GOT SCOORCHED! WHO CARES, DAMN IT!?"

Regret came to mind. She said so many things, all on instinct, all so rash. Anything just to get back at him. Anything to soothe these pains that she felt. The hurtful words that Van said to her.

Obviously, the sentence that she said went above and beyond offensive, because Hitomi almost thought she could see a million curse words just waiting to pop from his brain at that moment. No word in the English-language dictionary could explain the anger Hitomi was feeling right now.

"I'M IN A SHITLOAD OF TROUBLE! I'M IN A _GODDAMN FOREIGN WORLD AND I DON'T KNOW ANYONE! _I CAN'T GO HOME AND I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM OR WHY I CAME HERE!" Hitomi bawled loudly, "AT LEASE YOU COULD SHOW SOME GODDAMN DIGNATY! But no—" Hitomi hissed, "DIGNATY AND HONOR IS WAY ABOVE THE CALL OF DUTY!"

Van fell silent. Hitomi was rambling about random emotions. She was rambling about emotions. Van struck a nerve.

"TALK ABOUT FEELING ACCEPTANCE! YOU AND THOUSANDS OF OTHER PEOPLE, I'M SURE! INCLUDING ME! I WANTED FRIENDS BUT I NEVER HAD ANY! DON'T TALK TO _ME_ ABOUT BEING SHUNNED!"

"ALL YOU WANT IS YOUR COUNTRY BACK! YOU _KNOW _PEOPLE! YOU _KNOW _THEM!"

"I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!!!!!!!!"

Hitomi collapsed into hysterical crying on the floor. Her hands covered her face and she sobbed into her hands, tears leaking from the crevasses of her fingers.

"What is going _on _in here?"

Millerna stood, frozen at the doorway, catching the last few seconds of the debate. Hitomi was settled on the floor, her hands covering her face. She looked at Van, a look of disappointment coming across her face.

"Did you make her cry?"

Van stormed out of the room, passing Millerna on the way. Millerna looked after the young king with an exasperated look. She took over Hitomi, hugging her protectively. Hitomi sobbed on her shoulder.

"Hey," Millerna whispered, "You wanna tell me what happened, hm?"

Millerna's motherly voice hushed Hitomi's short intakes of breaths.

"What happened?"

Millerna looked up at Gatti, who rested on the doorway.

"I have no idea," Millerna sighed, while rubbing Hitomi's back, "but whatever happened, Hitomi got the blunt end of it."

Gatti sighed inwardly.

_Why do I get the feeling that my name was mentioned in their argument? _

"Where you fighting?" Millerna asked quietly.

Hitomi nodded childishly.

"I heard you all yelling," Millerna smiled, "I knew it couldn't be good. You don't worry about it, alright?"

Hitomi mumbled something.

"What?"

"I can't _not _worry," Hitomi said louder, while resting her cheek on her shoulder, "Something's wrong with Van, and I don't know what…"

Millerna didn't say anything. Gatti could only cross his arms and think.

"Don't take what he said to you personally. I'm sure you both said things you didn't mean."

Hitomi sniffed more and tears fell down her cheeks even more.

"Are you going to the front line?" Millerna looked up at Gatti.

"Yeah," Gatti breathed. Millerna looked down at Hitomi.

"Maybe someone should stay with Hitomi, hm?"

"I don't know how well that would go over with Van," Gatti chuckled sarcastically.

"I could care less what Van thinks right now," Millerna sighed, "He's so mean to Hitomi."

"Yeah, he is."

Allen fell through the threshold, looking distressed and distraught. Millerna looked on at him in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"They're here, Zaibach's already at the front lines."

o o o

A/N: Hope everyone had a happy new year!

ARRRRRRRRRRRRG. Why did it take so long tot write this freaking chapter? Sorry for the wait, but _god_. I'm not really a big fan of this chapter, just because it didn't really help VxH relations. OMG OMG OMG TEENAGE ANGST! NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME!

I've still got a long way to go on this fic. We're only in the middle. There's so much more that has to happen, and well…I don't know where I'm going quite yet with VxH relations. I can't help but make Van into an ass – because he is one, and we all know why he's being an ass, especially to Hitomi. ;) Erm, a little help from the audience? Why is VxH fluff so hard? Don't yell at me if it takes a long time for the next chapter, but VxH fluff just needs to happen. XP

o Reviews o

jossi-31: VxH fluff…wah. ;; I'll try. Next chapter, I'll try! (shakes fist)

Inda: Mm-hm, Van has to tell Hitomi a lot of things and Hitomi has to do the same…but not until much, much later, I'm afraid. XD

Macky: :)

Laser Crusader: Thank you! :) I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Cherry Dragon: Thanks for reviewing again. :) The block is slowly being undone, but I can't say much for the secrets…the secrets will stay a little longer, but keep reading…;)

Kya77: LOL Indeed he is. Gatti –is- a skinny little white boy with breathing problems. That seems like a Hitomi line. Maybe I'll add that someday. Glad you enjoyed it! :)

Icy Angelwings: Ooooh, I read your fic. Cool beans. I'll be sure to check it out. :)

Inda: Har har. I updated, give me a cookie for my efforts. XD

Stay tuned everyone…:)

© FullMoonBunny, January 2, 2005


	25. Vision XXV

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXV: Merged Part II_

He had yelled at her.

He had yelled at her _hard_, and he knew it.

He had yelled at her _hard, _and he _regretted it deeply_, and he knew it.

But why? He didn't know _what _came over him. In fact, it came so fast, he didn't know what even _fueled it_. _Oh wait_, he stopped himself, _I know what fueled it_.

It was at the very mention of Gatti's name that just _pissed him off._ It shouldn't, so why did it piss him off exactly? Was it the fact that Hitomi was beginning to trust Gatti more then him? Was it because Gatti was a scoundrel and a traitor, yet Hitomi valued him more that Van? He was being selfish. He didn't want Hitomi _anywhere _near him.

He walked out into the guymelef chamber, where the soldier quickly prepared for battle. The rain fell hard, and he watched the front come in from the back. The sun was falling into the horizon, and soon it would be night.

He wondered at that point where Hitomi was. Immediately, he began to wonder about her welfare, but quickly dismissed it as more soldiers poured into the guymelef chamber, suiting up her battle.

Van walked up the steps to the cockpit of Escaflowne. He stopped halfway, and looked at the mighty suit of armor.

"Escaflowne," he whispered, "give me strength."

The energist glowed faintly.

o o o

"Oh, c'mon!" Hitomi shouted, "Not you, too!"

"I have to," Gatti responded.

Hitomi walked faster, trying to keep up with Gatti's fast pace as he made his way down to the guymelef chamber.

"But why? C'mon, they've already got people on their side—"

"It's not enough," Gatti interrupted sharply, "Cesario doesn't stand chance. They need all the abled bodies they can _get._"

"Fine!" Hitomi walked faster, running a few steps to keep up with him as he walked, "I'm coming, too!"

Gatti sighed, "You know you can't do that…"

"And why not?"

Gatti stopped, dead in his path, making Hitomi trip because of the abruptness. She stumbled forward a bit, getting in front of him, and standing up.

"Because it would kill Van if anything happened to you."

Hitomi's eyes softened. She looked to her side.

"Van doesn't give a damn about me—"

"Yes he DOES!" Gatti roared.

"You saw how he yelled at me! He doesn't care!" Hitomi's eyes began to water, "He doesn't care about me anymore! I'm of no use to him now that he knows how to predict the enemies movements!"

"Van did _not _use you, if that's what you're implying—"

"He DID use me!"

"He _did not…_"

"Yes he DID! You ALL are using me!" Hitomi looked up at Gatti, tears flying from her face. Gatti grunted, roughly grabbing Hitomi's shoulders. Hitomi stared him straight in the eyes, as Gatti did the same.

"Listen to me," Gatti said in a hushed voice, "No one wants to use you. No one will _ever _want to use you. Not me, not Van, not Millerna, not Allen, _no one. _They only people that want to _use _you is Zaibach, let alone Dornkirk."

"…"

"Do you understand me? I will _never use you as a tool. _Do you understand me? _Never._Understand, Hitomi?"

Hitomi's lip quivered.

"Can I go home yet?" she whispered, a single tear falling from her face.

Gatti wiped it away with his first finger, "I'm afraid not."

He took a quick intake of breath as he stood back up. Gatti weezed, and then let out a couple coughs.

"Your asthma's acting up again."

"It's nothing."

Hitomi bit her lip.

_Don't be obnoxious. If it's nothing, then it's nothing. Shut up, Hitomi._

Gatti began to pant. Instantly, he fell to his knees, coughing. Hitomi ran to his side, putting a hand to his chest. Gatti weezed furiously. Over his coughing fits, Hitomi spoke.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'll be fine…it'll pass, Hitomi…" he whispered.

Five minutes passed. He finally stopped, and leaned on his knee, standing up again.

"They wanted you to go to the underground shelter," he spoke, turning to Hitomi.

"Where's that?"

"Just beneath this palace. All the way underground. Once I take you down there, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"You won't come after me."

"…Don't say that."

"Why?"

"Because in movies, whenever someone says that, it means they're going to die."

"…Movie?"

"Yes, a movie."

"I've never heard that word before. What's a 'movie'?"

Hitomi smiled, "If you come back alive, I'll tell you."

"You've got yourself a deal."

o o o

"We've reached the outskirts of Cesario, sir!"

Folken stood at the balcony of the floating fortress's control room. He nodded, his earring twinkling brightly at the lights overhead.

"Excellent," he said monotonously. Static came over the intercom.

"Stratego," Dilandau's maniacal voice echoed throughout, "I can already feel the heat."

"Your mission is to retrieve Van and the girl. Is that understood? Kill everyone, destroy it all."

"I'm way ahead of you, Stratego."

"_Don't kill Van._"

"Yes, I'm _aware_, Stratego."

"If either one of them comes back with a single scratch, there will be consequences. Is that understood, Dilandau?"

"_Yes, _Stratego."

Folken, grabbed the iron railing over looking the control room.

"Where are the dragonslayer's positions?"

"We're merely 100 yards away," he said, dream like, "only 100 yards…"

"Commence."

o o o

Hitomi clutched her pendant tightly within her hands. She rested her head upon her enclosed fingers tightly, shutting her eyes tightly, almost as though she were wishing the whole thing away. Her legs were pushed up against her chest. Hitomi had curled herself into a tight ball, her toes pointed inward. Her jade eyes fell upon the mass of people in the shelter.

She didn't know anyone of these people. She had wondered where Merle was; she had known that Van would have never let her out on the battle field.

_Then again_, Hitomi thought, _Merle does have a clever mind._

Her eyes scanned the crowds of talkative townspeople around her. They were all women, moms with their children. Some leaned up against the wall as Hitomi did, while some nestled their kin in their laps or held them tightly as they laid down to rest. Her ears perked at the sudden outburst of the cry of an infant.

She watched steadily as the mother looked at Hitomi, smiling innocently and began to shush her infant. The crying ceased. Hitomi caressed the staff that laid next to her. It was stretched horizontally in front of her. She closed her eyes, and put her head down on her duffle bag.

Soon after, Hitomi fell asleep.

Silence.

"Hey…"

Hitomi grunted.

"Hey…"

Hitomi felt her skirt being tugged at. A small hand patted her waist.

"Hey, wake up!"

Her eyes groggily opened. Hitomi looked at her watch.

_I must have dozed off…for how long? Thirty minutes? Zaibach must have already began to invasion._

Her eyes fell upon the child that had been telling her to wake up, tugging at her skirt and such. Hitomi blinked.

"Um…can I help you?"

"Are you the Chikara Tenshino? That's what everyone says. I just wanted to ask you."

Hitomi smiled kindly.

"That's what I've been told."

"Are you going to beat Zaibach for us?"

Hitomi stared at the little boy. His eyes pleaded for a positive answer. But all Hitomi pleaded for was to go home. Away from Gaea. Away from this war. Away from this war that had nothing to do with her in the first place. Away from this conflict that she was so suddenly dragged into. Instantly, it suddenly became her main obligation. Defeat Zaibach, Hitomi. Alter fate, Hitomi. Use your powers, Hitomi. She wanted to tell them no. She wanted to tell them that she didn't have that kind of strength of power.

But how do you tell a child what goes on in the mind of someone who has been placed with such responsibility?

"Yes."

The boy smiled.

o o o

The rain fell violently from the black, night sky. His hair had become a messy, raven-colored mess, not that he cared. Escaflowne took one step at a time out into the frontlines. The battle had already begun. Immediately, Van felt his stomach drop.

The number of casualties was apparent. A lot of the fallen guymelefs had belonged to Cesario. Van wasn't really sure how long they'd last anyway. He was so sure of certain failure that he would bet his life on it. Swiftly, Escaflowne drew its sword and Van prepared for battle, taking a few steps outward.

The yells of the soldiers on the battle field just outside of the castle walls was unbearable; the screaming of the fallen, the clashing of swords, and the thumps of defeated guymelefs filled the air. War was such an ugly thing.

The market place had been completely trampled and destroyed. Van was certain that there were no survivors. Anyone who hadn't been in the underground shelter was dead for sure with all the mess.

Flash…BOOM!

Van watched as a huge lighting bolt struck across the sky, lighting the battle field temporarily. It was followed by a large crash of thunder, rumbling through the sky and fading away into the distance. The rain fell even harder.

The ground below was muddy and dirty from the rain. The soldiers that had fought here were dirtied and muddy, their faces covered in blood, sweat, and even tears.

_This kingdom is fallen. There's no point in wasting lives to defend it. We're done for._

Deep down inside of him, he hoped to god Hitomi was in the underground shelter—or better yet, she stayed there.

_Hitomi, you had better be there when I get back. _

The ground rumbled beneath him with the footsteps off all the guymelefs. Another lighting bolt lit the sky, followed by a huge clap of thunder. The rain pittered and pattered against the metal of every guymelef on the battle field, ricocheting and dispersing into the air, thin water droplets they would become.

CLANG!

Van's battle had begun. A zaibach guymelef had attacked him from the right. He kept his eye out for a red guymelef. He kept his eye out for the one that burned Fanelia to the ground. The guymelef he battled hit his arm.

Inside, Van flinched physically. A bruise began to form against his arm.

With a huge battle cry, Van lifted Escaflowne's sword and ripped the guymelef straight down the middle. Rigorously, he turned his legendary guymelef around and began to duel yet another guyemelef, clashing left and right, never relenting. The sword of the Zaibach guymelef came down to his legs and slit part of the medal.

Van yelped in pain. A rip in his pants formed, blood seeping through. Van stabbed straight forward, watching his opponent fall. His eyes grew angry, bloody-thirsty. The taste of battle was within him. His breathing was fast, but heavy. He searched for new opponents, and found plenty.

Gatti struck left, on the other side of the battle field, doing his part to defend the ill-fated Cesario.

_Damn this guymelef…So hard to operate! _

Gatti struggled with moving forward.

_This sucks!_

A Zaibach guymelef attacked him from behind. As quickly as he could, Gatti turned around, defending the blow. The guymelef didn't turn around so easily. Gatti knew this would be a problem in the future.

His vision became blurry. He coughed a few times, inhaling with a wheeze. He concentrated on the opponent, trying to stay focused.

Guymelef after guymelef fell at the hands of Sherazade's sword. Allen charged forward, taking down several more. He looked around for his comrades, but found neither.

o o o

Merle let out a battle cry.

She slid down a muddy hill next to the entrance of the castle. Preparing her daggers, she jumped off of the head of a soldier, twirling in the air. She came down, slicing several soldiers in once hit.

Merle ran right, missing a blow. She blocked a sword attack with both of her daggers easily. She tore them away, lifting her foot up and delivering a powerful blow to the soldier's chin.

"Take that!"

o o o

Millerna sharpened an arrow. The archers rushed back and forth, preparing for the Zaibach forces to move past the market place and penetrate the castle. Quickly, arrow after arrow, she sharpened and sharpened, shuffling a few into her quiver.

Millerna poked her head up, putting her bow forward and drawing and arrow, aiming downward and the soldiers that would penetrate. The head archer shouted.

"ON MY COUNT!" he roared, "3…2….1!"

A shower of arrows fell from the top of the castle's walls, falling down on the approaching soldiers coming up the stairs.

"ON MY COUNT!" he repeated, "3…2…1!"

"SHOOT AT WILL!" came the next command.

The fierce archers showered arrows again, watching as the opponents fell without reaching the doors. Millerna let out an aggravated roar of defiance and she loaded arrows after arrows, piling them all down with fierce anger. A mass of soldiers came in. Millerna's eyes widened at the amount. The archers would never be able to get there in time.

She ran across the wall, behind the archers and took the catwalk stairs down, circling and circling until she reached the bottom. Millerna emerged, her quiver loaded. Delivering arrow and arrow she began to mow the intruders.

o o o

The ceiling rumbled above Hitomi. Dust fell down as it did so. Hitomi could here the rumbling of thunder from overhead. Bad feelings had over swept her. Ever since Van's departure, she knew something was wrong.

_He would "become it" when he fought. _

Hitomi hoped to god it didn't mean anything bad.

Another rumble.

"I wonder if they've penetrated the castle yet."

Hitomi held her pendant tightly in her palm, praying for her friends fighting above.

_Please…give them strength. _

Hitomi's pendant glowed faintly, as thought acknowledging her wishes.

_Please…all of you have to come back in one piece. Please let them come back alive._

_Don't die, Van. Please don't kill youself. Please don't die…_

Hitomi's head shot up. She heard Van's roar. It was almost as though she could feel his anger. Van was angry. She hoped for the best.

o o o

"This is your finest hour!"

Dilandau bellowed at his slayers. Deployed from their melefs, Dilandau barked at them from his, as they stood at attention, at the front of the cesarian gates. The battle fiercely raged in the back of them, and the Zaibach forces were relentless. Soldier after soldier, guymelef after guymelef came piling at the defending forces.

"Go! Retrieve that girl AT ALL COSTS!" Dilandau shouted. The slayers turned in unison and walked, in unison through the gate. The soldiers that Millerna was down mowing down had stopped coming. She looked for anymore that came up her way. The archers above were still firing relentlessly.

The gate swung open. The five slayers marched upward on the stairs, the stairs that she once walked on with her comrades.

Millerna stared in horror. Refusing to let fear get the better of her, she raised her bow. Her first target: Dalet.

"Get away from here…bastards…"

Millerna aimed at the approaching slayer. The lighting flashed.

No soon did the crash follow, the slayers ran forward instantly. Before Millerna could fire her arrow, however, Dalet came fiercely beside her, delivering a harsh blow to Millerna's stomach. This hilt of his sword hit her, making Millerna double over on her side, the wet pavement hitting her cheeks as she sat on the ground.

"You _will _remember Zaibach's name, you Austurian wench."

Millerna breathed harshly.

"Hitomi will never surrender. Hitomi will never her…"

Dalet kicked her stomach again. Millerna fell unconscious from the excruciating pain.

"She doesn't have to," he grinned.

Dalet walked slowly forward in the rain.

A wet, salty tear escaped Millerna's eye.

The arrows raining down missed the slayers completely.

o o o

Van felt a presence behind his guymelef. He breathed harshly, his eyes lit up, a fire burning in his eyes.

Dilandau stood behind him, a maniacal grin spread across his pale face.

"A pleasant surprise, Van."

Van didn't answer. Roaring angrily, he came at Dilandau with all of the strength he had, clashing, sword against sword. Dilandau flinched at the harshness, somewhat caught off guard.

Van violently shifted his position, changing his sword, trying for a stab. Dilandau countered. Suddenly, he pointed his crima claw straight across the shoulder of Escaflowne. Van winced as a sharp pain cut the skin on his shoulder.

The pain only fueled his rage, his anger, his will to fight more, to fight harder. This battle, he wouldn't run. He _would _win. He _would _make Zaibach pay. Van countered, attack after attack of Dilandau. Grinning insanely, Dilandau pulled out his flame thrower, catching Van in a restricting moving point, in which he couldn't move his sword, or his position.

The flame thrower was held above him, and Dilandau readied himself for the flames.

"­_Burn, baby, burn._"

Van escaped the shower of flames, coming up behind and slashing him in the back. Dilandau growled angrily, but Van wouldn't go down easily. He countered Dilandau's attack, slitting the side of Dilandau's guymelef.

Silence.

For a minute, Dilandau didn't move. Grey eyes flickered back and forth. He was soon into his attack mode, but Van was the first to attack, releasing blow after blow. Dilandau was finding himself running out of stamina, not wanting to block all of the attacks. But they continued, one after one.

Van knew Dilandau was weakening. With what he thought was the final blow, Van raised his sword above him. Dilandau took the chance and rammed his claw straight through Escaflowne shoulder.

Van shrieked in pain. A burning sensation went threw his arm. Blood seeped freely everywhere, on his shirt, and all over his body. Blood and soon covered his arms, legs and the cockpit of Escaflowne.

_Fight on. I'll never give up. Give me strength, Escaflowne. Help me protect…_

_Help me protect Hitomi._

Van roared again. Dilandau had a distressed look in his eye as he was forced to block blow and blow again.

The boy refused to go down without a fight. Even though he was suffering from what could be a fatal blow to the shoulder, he continued, fighting as thought nothing was happening to him physically.

"What…._are you_?" Dilandau whispered to himself.

"My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel," Van grumbled angrily, "I am the King of Fanelia, and I will take down ALL OF MY ENEMIES!"

Dilandau began to back up. Van's eyes twitched with a mixture of insanity and anger. Dilandau pulled his flame thrower forward, and fired, the flames licking at the plate of Escaflowne. Van walked through it, not effected by it. Van took one swing, and soon after, he took out Dilandau's leg.

His guymelef fell to the ground, defeated.

"What are you? You're a _demon_," Dilandau whispered.

Red eyes flickered grey again.

_Shut up. Stop. I was going to help you, remember? _

_I don't want to be helped anymore. _

_Remember the FLAMES. REMEMBER. _

Dilandau struggled against the guymelef's panel. He was stuck, pinned in his spot.

_Fade away, Dilandau. FADE AWAY!_

"NO!" Dilandau screeched, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Van breathed harshly, his lunacy never leaving. Raising his sword above him, he brought it down, but Dilandau still blocked, regardless of his pinned condition. Blood seeped between his fingers, the corners of his lips…it never stopped. Van felt no pain. All he felt was rage, his blood boiling to it's highest point. Van never stopped once to think about his condition.

Dilandau's eyes flickered supernaturally again. He began to breathe harshly, while still trying to fend off the somewhat human Van. Dilandau could see the blood leaking from the cockpit of Escaflowne.

o o o

"What the hell…!"

Gatti took a hard left, while defending himself in two different angles. Gatti looked around cautiously.

"Where are the dragonslayers? _Where are they? _It's been too long, they would have been deployed by now!"

Gatti stabbed the guymelef to his right and then turned around, hacking off another's leg. Rain pattered against the metal of his guymelef.

"Something isn't right here…something isn't right…" he whispered.

Lighting radiated the sky again. Gatti watched as it shined through the face plate of his melef. A powerful boom escaped afterwards, seeming to make the ground vibrate. He felt it, as it rumbled all the way up to his feet.

"They didn't…did they?"

Suddenly, Gatti felt systematic thumps beneath him. Allen's guymelef came up behind him. Gatti turned around, letting his guard down momentarily. The blonde knight look distressed again, as the time that he had come rushing in, panicked about the current situation. For some reason, Gatti felt as thought the news he was about to share would be huge problem. The aura was awkward. Gatti sat there for a minute.

"Gatti," Allen huffed, "it's the dragonslayers!"

"I _KNEW _IT!" he inwardly cursed.

"No, they've penetrated the castle already! Their inside!"

"What?" Gatti's eyes widened, "Wait, Hitomi—she's-_SHIT!_"

"Go in, see if you can find her, alright? I think they may be letting up soon, but they won't let up until they find Hitomi, Van, Escaflowne or all three."

Gatti kicked his cockpit open hurredily. Practically falling from his guymelef, he hit the muddy floor with a splash, fumbling in the puddle. Allen turned back around, heading out into the battle field.

_Hurry up Gatti. If something doesn't happen soon, I have a feeling it could be too late this time_.

The flustered knight headed out to the heat of battle once more.

o o o

Duffle bags were no fun sleeping on. Hitomi discovered this early, and then took a pillow and blanket, one of which was being passed out to all in the underground shelter. Hitomi yawned, looking at her watch while cuddling down into the blanket.

A roar of thunder made her shiver. She pulled her watch up.

_It's been nearly two hours…aren't they done yet?_

"I wonder how everyone's doing."

Silence.

The whiny and flustered children ceased their crying, and resorted to a comfortable sleeping position in their mother's arms. The chattering has ceased.

_It looks like I'll be here until morning._

Hitomi shut her eyes.

The sounds around her had filed out of her mind, one by one, and a short nap passed over her. Hitomi's breathing became slow and relaxed.

The rapid crying of a child erupted. Hitomi's eyes shot open. She sat up, instantly.

"Hush," the mother crooned, "it's alright…"

The baby's crying didn't stop.

_That baby is crying._

"That baby is crying. Why is that baby crying? It was so passive just a minute ago. Why is that baby crying?"

Silence.

"Wait…something's not right. That baby is crying for a _reason_."

Hitomi shuddered. An eerie silence passed over the crowd of civilians. The crying echoed off the walls.

Clickety click. Click. Click.

The lock jangled from the outside. Everyone's attention turned towards the door.

"Oh my god."

Hitomi heard the lock fall of the door and hit the ground with a clank. A horrified silence passed over the shelter. The baby resorted to a few sniffs. Her hand uneasily caressed the body of her staff.

The doors flew open, the doors flying up against the walls. Hitomi winced, but then opened her eyes at the sound of the gasps and screams that filled her ears.

"We're looking for a _certain someone_," a recognizable voice caught Hitomi, turned her attention to the front.

Ice-blue eyes stared across the masses. Hitomi stared back, seeking deep into her blanket. Hitomi felt her nose go red as a tear escaped her eyelid. Five of them. Five slayers waltzed ever so casually in.

_That's it. I'm a goner._

"If everyone _cooperates and by that I mean do as we tell you_," Dalet continued, "_No one will get killed, and everyone will be alright._"

He grinned at the sight of the pathetic looking crowd.

"I so happen to be looking for a girl named _Hitomi_. _The mystic moon girl._"

The crowd looked around. Hitomi bit her lip. She looked straight at the child that had come up to her, asking her if she would defeat Zaibach. His pleaded eyes begged her to run. Escape. Do something.

"I'm sorry," she mouthed.

"SO? Speak up!" Dalet raised his voice, "You can't hide anything."

The five slayers walked cautiously around the crowd. Hitomi was up against a wall, the blanket covering her. She did her best to cover her staff.

The boy looked at her with worried eyes.

Dalet scanned the crowd again. His eyes fell upon the boy looking straight at Hitomi. His lips parted somewhat, and he looked at the child in curiosity. Then, he looked in the child's direction.

His eyes fell upon Hitomi's duffle bag.

_That bag._

He looked up.

He grinned at the sight of Hitomi, covered in the beige blanket.

"There you are," he muttered.

Her worried eyes starred forward, the blanket covering her. Hitomi looked around at the slayers cautiously, her hand never leaving her staff. Dalet watched her movements. Hitomi took the blanket off slowly, her eyes looking at the four layers, who were all looking the opposite direction. She was careful not to attract any attention.

She got on her knees and began to craw forward slowly, her bag hanging by her. She shuffled her staff along.

Dalet smiled.

"Trying to get away, are we?" he grinned to himself, "You childish wench."

Hitomi looked around cautiously again, and then looked up at Dalet. Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks. Dalet grinned. She had noticed that he had been starring at her the entire time.

"Oops," Dalet smiled sarcastically. Hitomi rose to her feet. The other slayers turned their heads, eyes boring into Hitomi.

_Five…there's _five _of them!_

Hitomi edged her way to the doorway. The crowd watched in an awkward fixation. The boy with pleaded eyes never lost sight of the girl from the mystic moon. She clutched her staff to herself.

Hitomi starred straight back at Dalet, who's eyes followed her as she moved stealthily towards the door. Dalet rested a hand on his hilt.

_Why aren't they coming after me?_

Emerald eyes began to water again.

Hitomi came to a slow stop. There was a clear path from her location to the doorway that had been busted open. Dalet sensed Hitomi's movements. He turned in her direction, as he knew she was about to make a break for it.

The gunshot of the track team couch went off in her mind. Hitomi took off, mentally coming off of the track blocks. Her legs were shaking as she climbed the stairs, rapidly ascending. She could hear three sets of footsteps in back of her.

The crowd's eyes never left the fleeing girl.

Hitomi sped down the Cesarian hallway. She let out a distressed cry for help.

o o o

Gatti stopped at the broken iron gate that he had passed through earlier that day. He ran up the steps through the rain, his eyes looking at the fallen blonde at the entrance, her bow lying beside her. Her quiver was spilled, and the arrows were everywhere.

Gatti dropped to her side, taking her shoulders, sliding one arm under her.

"Hey," Gatti shook her a little. Millerna's blue eyes fluttered open weakly.

"Gatti…" she whispered.

"Millerna, where is Hitomi? Is she okay?"

"I don't know…she probably isn't…" a salty tear escaped her eye.

"I'm sorry I failed. I tried so hard to keep them away, but in the end I…"

Millerna closed her eyes.

"The dragonslayers came, and I fell. I'm so sorry, Gatti. So sorry…" her voice trailed off, "Go find Hitomi before it's too late. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You should go somewhere before someone finds you."

Millerna lifted herself up, using Gatti has her balance. Gatti took her hand, helping her up. She looked sadly down at the spill of her quiver.

"What are you waiting for, Gatti? GO!" Millerna pointed to the door. Gatti smiled.

"Take care."

He sped off into the palace, reaching the empty throne room. He looked around for any sign of a rapidly (hopefully) fleeing girl. Gatti blinked. He looked at the staircase that led to a lower level.

_The underground shelter._

Gatti ran down the stairs and looked into the hallways below.

"HITOMI!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEE!"

Gatti turned his head.

Clank, clash, shing!

Hitomi spun, knocking off two slayers. Gatti's eyes narrowed. He ran forward to the unsuspecting for.

Hitomi blocked a powerful blow from Dalet, who grinned at the sight of the frightened girl. She spun, creating enough distance for her to run again. But it was merely three minutes before the two were able to get in front of her again.

Hitomi had been repeating his process a few times, but she grew weary. Dalet had noticed this.

"Better think of a new strategy," he grinned, "You look like you need a nap."

"GO TO HELL!"

Hitomi hit Dalet in his side, watching him as he groaned in pain, dropping his knees before doubling over on the ground.

Hitomi dealt with the other two before breaking through. Again, it wasn't long before Dalet had caught up. Angry, ice-blue eyes ran towards her. Hitomi held up her staff, her grip weak.

"HITOMI!"

Gatti jumped in front of Dalet, fending off all of this angry blows. Hitomi gasped. Gatti walked forward, while Dalet backed up. Hitomi looked on either side of her. The brunette smiled at Hitomi.

"Don't be scared," Miguel taunted, "It'll all be over soon."

Hitomi gritted her teeth in anger. Gatti came back and hit Miguel in the back with the blunt of his sword, making him fall over uncounsious.

Chesta's eyes became afraid. Gatti glared at him viciously.

"Chesta," he started angrily, "Run. Fast."

Chesta tore off, no questions asked.

Dalet grunted.

"They don't listen to you anymore, _I'm the new second-in-command_," Dalet growled.

"You really think I _care_? Because if you did, you're _sorely mistaken_!"

Dalet laughed.

"Better tell Hitomi to run, then. Because she's not going to be here for very long."

"Up yours!"

Dalet attacked first. Gatti defended, countering. Suddenly, he didn't feel another blade up against his. Dalet ran forward after Hitomi. Gatti gasped,

"HEY!"

Dalet delivered a punch to her face. Hitomi fell down with a yelp. Gatti ran after him, grabbing his neck and tearing him back in front of him. Gatti swiped twice before Dalet fell to his feet. Gatti drew his sword at his neck. Dalet sat up, eyes glistening with certain fear.

"I would start praying around…now, if I were you."

Gatti turned back to Hitomi.

"RUN!"

Hitomi stayed there for a few seconds, twitching.

"…?"

"RUN!" Gatti yelled again. Hitomi's shoulder twitched as she looked at the ground, gripping her staff angrily. She pulled her self off the ground and rocked back and forth. Hitomi turned on her heel, and began to walk strangely to the staircase.

"Hitomi?"

No reply.

"HITOMI!"

No answer.

Before long, Dalet rolled out from under Gatti and hit him with the back of his sword. Gatti yelped. He turned around, blocking a fatal swipe from his opponent. Gatti watched Hitomi walk strangely up the staircase, tilting back and forth.

"HITOMI!" he screamed. Hitomi was out of sight.

"What the _hell _is wrong with that bitch?" Dalet muttered.

Gatti turned to his opponent. Annoyed, his decked him in the face. Dalet fell down, covering his now black eye.

"SHIT!" he shouted, "You…idiotic…son of a—"

"I don't want to hear it. You think about that for a while."

Gatti turned over to Miguel.

"I'd put some ice on his back. It may leave a mark."

Gatti turned away. Dalet grabbed his sword, and got to his feet, but fell, too weak and tired to chase after him.

"Don't turn away from me GATTI LAVAREIL! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY!" Dalet screeched, "YOU COWARD!"

"Oh _shut up_," Gatti muttered to himself. He ran off, after Hitomi. Hitomi tilted back and forth, in the threshold of the large doors to the throne room. The rain washed in, and Gatti looked at Hitomi's awkward form.

"Hitomi! LOOK AT ME!" he shouted.

Hitomi turned her head.

"WHAT THE?"

Silver eyes glared back. Gatti's mouth parted a little.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi's head snapped forward. All hell took over as she sped off into the rain, towards the broken iron gates. Gatti cursed.

"HITOMI! COME BACK!"

Gatti ran out into the rain, looking at the girl who looked at the gate. The iron gate had been so torn up that it fell against the entrance, blocking any passage. Gatti watched from afar. Hitomi stood there for a few seconds. Something sparked.

The iron gates blew up. The explosion was so intense that Gatti felt the heat. The iron gates were gone. And so was Hitomi.

Millerna ran outside, towards Gatti.

"Gatti…Gatti the Crusade is leaving," she huffed. Gatti looked at Millerna and then what had just happened.

"Millerna…did you see that?" Gatti whispered.

"See what?"

"It's Hitomi…she's acting so…strange!"

Millerna furrowed her eyebrows. She looked down at Hitomi's duffle bag, lying idle in the rain.

"The iron gate…she blew it up!"

Millerna looked at the iron gates. They weren't they anymore but the smoky haze was. Millerna gapped.

"Just now?"

"Yes!"

"That's what I heard! Where is she?"

"Out on the battlefield? I don't know," Gatti talked quickly, distraught about what he had just seen, "She's out there, I don't know what's wrong with her, I called to her but she didn't respond!"

Millerna bolted down the staircase. Gatti followed, not too far behind.

o o o

_I feel angry…why do I feel angry?_

Hitomi walked out into the battle field. She flung her staff forward. Her eyes widened.

The lightening illuminated across the sky. It began to rain thunderbolts.

_What the hell? Just stop, it's not worth it, Hitomi! They're all a bunch of Zaibach bastards, just run!_

How she wanted to. But the angry feeling just wouldn't. Allen caught the rapid magic falling from the sky. He watched with Gaddess at the airship dock.

"What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea."

Hitomi felt a rush. She sped forward, flinging her staff in every direction. She watched as everyone came forward, but got no where near. The didn't even reach the staff. Every fling she took with her staff was deadly, in that it sent them flying a few feet. Angrily, she swished back and forth, keeping everyone away before casting rapid fire attacks. She didn't relent, almost as thought she never grew weary. Her attacks were so vicious, so fatal, that she tried to will herself to stop, but failed. She couldn't stop. Hitomi had lost control of what she was doing. Suddenly, she began casting magic again. Powerful gusts of fire blew in every direction, all aimed at the soldiers that attacked her.

Millerna stopped. Hitomi was flinging her staff everywhere.

"HITOMI!" Millerna shouted, "STOP!"

Gatti looked onward and the viciously attacking girl. Gatti looked across the battle field. His didn't believe his eyes.

Her magic had done more damage then the entire Cesarian army did.

Gatti crept up behind her. Hitomi's shoulders rose up and down, her breaths harsh. Millerna bit her lip, her fists balling.

"What is wrong with you?" she whispered. Gatti walked slowly behind her. Hitomi turned her head, and prepared to fling her staff at Gatti.

"NO!"

Gatti tackled her, tightly holding her to himself.

"Stop stop stop stop," Gatti yelled repeatedly. Hitomi yelled, screeched and kicked. She struggled to get free of his grasp, splashing mud everywhere. Gatti held onto her tighter, trying to restrict her movement.

Millerna soon joined, grabbed Hitomi's staff and ripping it from her. Hitomi's arms flung forward to grab it back, but Gatti held her back.

"STOP!" Gatti shouted, "WOULD YOU CALM DOWN? STOP IT, HITOMI! STOP!"

Hitomi screeched for her staff back. Her screamed didn't cease for a while. Her breathing became slower and slower until the silver anger in her eyes faded. Millerna watched her eyes change color.

The silver faded. The warm hazil returned.

Hitomi's eyes closed. She laid still on the ground. Gatti picked her up, looked straight at Millerna, who was at a loss for words.

"Her eyes…they changed!" she gasped, "I watched as her eyes changed from silver to green! Did you see that?"

Gatti looked at Hitomi's fallen form.

"I've seen her eyes go silver before."

"You mean this has happened before?" Millerna questioned.

"Yeah," Gatti breathed, "Her rage let lose not too long ago."

There was a pause. Millerna looked up at the sky.

"Let's go," Millerna commanded. The two of them escaped the battle field running up the steps of the fallen empire.

o o o

"Gaddess!" Allen barked.

"Way ahead of you, boss!"

The Crusade's propellers spun rapidly. Soon, the rickety airship lifted itself into the rain. Millerna huffed as she walked down the hallway, looking out the hallway at the dark skies.

_Hitomi…_

She walked onto the bridge, starring at Allen. He turned around.

"Millerna, where is Hitomi?"

"About Hitomi…Allen, we need to talk."

The Crusade rocked at the turbulence. Millerna gingerly grabbed the Crusade's thick wall. She looked down, cautiously, confused.

"Are you alright?" Allen asked, walking forward. Millerna looked at Allen, but then looked away.

"I'm fine," Millerna whispered.

"Where's Hitomi?"

"Gatti took her to her room," Millerna let out a shaky sigh.

Merle burst through the threshold, past Millerna and Allen, crying profusely.

"AAAAH!" tears flung from the cat girl's face, "NOOO!"

"What's wrong?" Millerna rushed over. One of the Crusade crew came running in, out of breath.

Allen looked at the man who came in.

"What is it?"

"It's his majesty sir – he ain't comin' out of Escaflowne!"

"VAN-SAMA!" Merle screeched, "VAN-SAMA'S GONNA DIE!"

o o o

Escaflowne stood at a stand-still. Merle clutched Millerna's arm as she walked in, looked at the legendary guymelef. Allen's jaw fell slightly.

"Dear _god_!"

"VAN-SAMA!" Merle yelled, "PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

Blood leaked out of the crevices of Escaflowne's hand, leaving a puddle below.

o o o

A/N: Merged Part II, a.k.a Hitomi goes on a power trip. Yep. Well, I have the next chapter up _finally_, sorry for the delay. XD It's been a rough week, starting with someone stealing my ipod. (sigh) But that won't stop me! Muahaha! This fanfiction is not dead, I just want you all to remember that. XD It's just taking a lot longer to put my ass into gear, lol. But, anywho—how did you all like the chapter? Good? Bad? Please hit the friendly review button and review please:) By the way, for those of you who haven't read Slayer X, please do that and get a chance to review. :) That would also make me happy. I hope you enjoy that as a little side project while you wait for the next chapter of this to come out.

o Reviews o

Cherry Dragon: Har har, the deadly scroll button strikes again! XD

Jossi-31: No as intense as this fic's gonna get…stay tuned. ;)

Inda: Of course I'm alive. Just barely. XD

Macky: Glad you enjoyed it. XD

Laser Crusader: Thank you so much:) Whenever someone reviews, it always makes me happy because I know people enjoy this and it gives me motivation to put the next chapter up. :) So, keep those reviews comin'! Hope you liked the chapter!


	26. Vision XXVI

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXVI: Unraveled_

O o 0 o O

"LORD VAAAAAANN!" Merle screeched through her tears, "LORD VAAAAAAAAAN!"

Escaflowne gallantly stood, watching them all like a god in the sky. Blood poured from the cockpit, like a never ending river of scarlet. Allen's eyes grew wide in panic.

"What the _hell_…?"

"Boss!"

Allen turned to Gaddess, who had run up to him, out of breath.

"What the _hell _happened?" Allen whispered frantically. Gaddess looked up at the cockpit of Escaflowne, and watched in horror as a puddle of blood formed below the cockpit. Each scarlet drip dropped consecutively, one after another. The sun was setting in the opening of the hangar.

"He came in and just…_stopped_," Gaddess spat, looking for words, "He wouldn't respond! Nothin'!"

"LORD VAAAAAN!" Merle sobbed. Millerna took a look at the guymelef, studying it carefully. After Gatti had taken care of Hitomi, she had left to see what all the commotion was over. There Escaflowne stood, as still as a rock.

"I don't understand…how could he just stop?" Millerna questioned to herself.

"LORD VAAAAAAN!" screeched the cat girl, "LORD VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The sound of the cockpit opening silenced all of them and caught their attention. Merle stopped screeching. The front door popped open and out came Van, hitting the floor and rolling a few ways. Merle and Millerna ran over while Allen jogged over, looking at the young boy king.

Millerna examined his condition.

Van had blood all over the place. He was bleeding from his arms, legs, head, and everywhere else on his body. Millerna looked at him in confusion, however.

"These wounds…they're different…"

Merle resumed sobbing and Allen looked at Escaflowne's cockpit. Blood littered all inside of it, making Allen furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why is there…?"

"These wounds are coming from the _inside_…I've never seen a case like this before!"

Panicked footsteps drew closed behind them, causing Gaddess and the crew to look behind them at the running slayer.

Gatti caught his breath and looked at the damage, and then down at the passed out, bleeding Van.

"What happened?" he breathed.

"We don't know," Millerna said, frantically, "but he's losing too much blood, and—"

"I…can…still…fight…"

Silence. Van's hand slapped the ground, as the other hand did the same. Van lifted himself off of the ground and sat up. Millerna gasped, looking at him in silence.

"Van, you shouldn't—" Allen started, but Van ignored him, rising to his feet, wobbling a bit. Gatti looked at his condition. He stared, gapping that sight of the blood falling all across his body. Merle got up immediately and walked beside him, almost monitoring him.

"I…can…still…fight…those…Ziabach…bastards…"

Millerna shook her head. All of the sudden, his shoulder blades began to pop out slightly, causing Merle to scream. Everyone jumped at her sudden outburst.

"OH MY GOD! NO! VAN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE DOING! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

Gatti blinked.

_Why is Merle…?_

"STOP!"

"I can…still…f…fight…"

His shoulder blades popped forward unusually, causing everyone to stare in horror. What was Van doing? Why was he acting so strange?

Immediately, a ripping sound filled the hangar. Van let out a loud grunt and his gigantic, brilliant, snowy angelic wings spread out before all of them, causing Millerna to take big gasp. Allen gapped. Merle screamed. Pieces of his red shirt fell fruitlessly to the ground like feathers. Millions of feathers swarmed around him. Everyone fell silent.

"NO! DON'T LOOK AT HIM!" she sobbed, "DON'T LOOK! YOU AREN"T SUPPOSE TO KNOW!"

Merle hugged his waist. Van gritted his teeth, trying to walk forward, but failed. Merle caught him as he fell, and Millerna rushed forward.

"SOMEONE GET ME MY BLUE BAG!" she shouted

"Dear god…" Gatti muttered, "he's a demon. He's a goddamn draconian."

0 o O o 0

Hitomi tossed and turned. Her eyes fluttered, and her movement shifted rapidly. Somehow, she just couldn't get comfortable. And as much as she felt weak and helpless, she felt restless and unable to do anything.

Two hours passed.

"Hey."

A hand touched her arm. Hitomi shuddered. Gently, the hand began to shake her gingerly.

"Hitomi, get up."

Her eyes fluttered opened.

Frantic, scared blue eyes starred into hers.

"What happened? Where am I?" she whispered.

"I don't have much time to explain. We're in a lot of trouble."

"What's wrong?" she whispered. Gatti ran his hand through his hair and paced back and forth.

"You just need to come with me. I'm really scared…"

Hitomi looked at him. She sat up, watching Gatti pace restlessly across her bedroom floor.

"I'm scared…Oh shit I'm so scared…Oh god…"

"What's the matter? WHAT IS WRONG?"

Gatti rashly sprung out and clamped her wrist, pulling her to her feet and marching out of the door, down the hallway. A low murmur of voices caught her ear. Gatti burst open the door, causing everyone to look up. Millerna looked at Hitomi. A sad smile crossed her face, and then she looked down again. Merle's face was buried in her hands. Silent sobs escaped her mouth, as hiccups did as well.

Hitomi scanned the aura of the room.

"What's wrong?" she breathed, "Where's Van?"

Millerna looked up at the curious girl. She looked in front of her.

Van laid on a cot, blood stains and drips forming everywhere. Scars marked and crossed his upper and lower chest and all along his arms. They bled scarlet, Hitomi noted. Millerna starred at her for a few minutes and then looked down at Van's body. Hitomi crept over, her wrist escaping Gatti's gentle hand. Gatti watched her approach the hurting boy king.

Van grunted and gritted his teeth in pain. Agonizing noises escaped him as Hitomi looked over him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What happened?"

"Van wouldn't come out of his guymelef," Gaddess said slowly, almost careful.

"Blood was leaking from the cockpit. We didn't know what the hell was going on. And then, the cockpit opened, and…well…"

Gaddess looked down at Van's body. Hitomi scanned it, tears welling in her eyes.

"WELL?" she raised her voice, which was quavering with an oncoming sob.

"We don't know," Gaddess said softly, "the cockpit was covered in blood."

"The wounds are different," Millerna said, "I tried but…I couldn't stop his bleeding."

A anguished sob came from Merle.

"SO?" Hitomi raised her voice.

"I'm sorry. I can't…help him…"

Silence. Hitomi shook her head.

"THERE'S GOT TO BE SOMEWAY YOU CAN SAVE HIM! ISN'T THERE!"

Silence.

"ISN'T THERE!" Hitomi screeched, tears flying from her face.

"He's…he's going to die, Hitomi."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hitomi screeched. Millerna winced at the girl's hysteria. Rashly, she reached out and gripped her shirt, making Millerna panic, her eyes growing wide.

"YOU CAN'T JUST SIT THERE AND NO DO ANYTHING, DAMNIT! HELP HIM! HELP HIM!" Hitomi cried. Gatti grabbed her pried her off of the shocked princess, Hitomi fighting him in every direction. Gatti shook her.

"CALM DOWN!" he shouted. Hitomi abruptly stopped. The tears welled in her eyes as she began to sob uncontrollably. She covered her mouth, almost in deep though, contemplating on what to do. She studied Van's wounds, looking upon them as though she knew what they were coming from.

"How did he get these wounds?" she asked. Millerna shook her head.

"I don't know," she said softly.

Hitomi gasped, making everyone turn.

"Wait a minute."

Hitomi suddenly scampered out the door, zooming out of the threshold and bolting down the hallway, her destination lying in the guymelef hangar. Gatti swung out from the threshold, watching the girl rapidly flee down the hallway.

"Hitomi!" he called after her, but it was of no use. Hitomi was on to something.

She climbed down the stairwell and into the frost-bitten hangar, where she flew to Escaflowne's resting place, watching the gallant piece of machinery with caution. Escaflowne stood, the cockpit hanging open from where Van had fallen. She studied the damage down to Escaflowne.

There was a bad scrape in the left ankle.

_There was a scrape in Van's ankle as well…I can't remember which ankle, though. I know Escaflowne has something to do with Van's condition…but what? How? Why?_

Hitomi tried to think back to when she was tending to Van's wounds the night she had been poisoned with the Senna Iris, when she was lost in Kiri Forest. He had a nasty wound on his arm, one that she would never forget. She had wondered where it was from.

And there, right on Escaflowne's mechanical arm was gouge, just as deep and hideous looking as Van's. Hitomi scanned for all of the damage Escaflowne had taken. Three scratched on the face shield. She remembered seeing that on his face. A gigantic score of several dents ran up the left side of Escaflowne. She remembered seeing that, too.

_I'm not just going to be in Escaflowne when I fight. I'm going to **become it when I fight.**_

…_**become it when I fight.**_

…_**become it when I fight…**_

Hitomi's eyes snapped open.

"No…no, he _couldn't have! _How is possible…?"

She starred, horrified at Escaflowne's scars.

"How could this happen? How _did _this happen?"

She held her head.

"Van…"

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me? We were _friends_, remember?" she sobbed to no one in particular, only herself.

"Why couldn't you tell me? I was right there! Right_ there_ Van! You kept it from me!"

A huge intake of breath escaped her mouth.

"YOU'VE _MERGED _WITH ESCAFLOWNE!" she screamed.

Her voice echoed throughout the hangar. Shaking, she tore back up the stairs and sprinted back down to the medical room where everyone resided.

0 o O o 0

Millerna starred out the window, watching the clouds gather in the sky. Another storm was coming. She swallowed hard, Allen watching her from the back. He shifted his weight, looking at Millerna in curiosity.

"It's Hitomi…" she whispered.

Allen swung his head in back of him quickly, to see if anyone was listening. Quickly, he grabbed the door handle and shut it softly, hearing the slight click.

"What's wrong with Hitomi?"

"Hitomi…something really bad happened to Hitomi."

"What are you talking about?"

Millerna struggled to find the right words to describe her actions. Hitomi had gone out into the battle field and began to violently fight, throwing her staff wherever she could, regardless of the people on her side or not. She remember the destroyed gates that Gatti pointed it to when she came to retrieve her. Obviously, Cesario wasn't the right place to reside, but like that mattered. There were more serious things at hand.

Millerna took a strand of her blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear, only to let another fall in her face again. Her dark blue eyes starred at the floor in contempt as she cleared her through, looking back at Allen again. Allen starred for a while, waiting for Millerna's response.

"Millerna…what are you talking about?" Allen repeated his question. Millerna closed her eyes, trying to blurt out what she had seen.

"Something's wrong with Hitomi. Something is _very _wrong with Hitomi."

"How so?"

Millerna bit her lip.

"I ran out, only to find that Gatti was starring in horror and the destruction of the entrance gates to the castle itself. At that point, I was trying to figure out why Gatti was just standing there and not chasing after her."

Allen nodded for her to go. Slowly, she looked down again.

"I ran to him. He looked at me, frightened. I asked him what was wrong. I asked him where Hitomi was."

"And…?"

"He told me to look at the gates. They had been completely blown off the hinges."

Allen's eyebrows furrowed, but motioned for her to continue. Millerna slowly rose her head to make eye contact with the gallant knight.

"He told me _Hitomi did it. Hitomi blew those gates off the hinges._"

Silence.

"Why?" Allen asked incredously.

"I don't know, Allen. I don't know…"

"Hitomi's behavior has been very strange, indeed."

"It's happened before?"

"According to Gatti. Not only that, but when we rescued him. Do you remember when she was throwing a tremendous tantrum? It happened then."

"But Allen…her eyes. They changed _color._"

"That happened as well," Allen quickly added, "They changed that eerie silver color, right?"

"Yes!" Millerna exclaimed, "Yes, yes! They did! We went out to find Hitomi, but she was lost in the madness…lost, Allen! Purely lost! We tried to call to her, but it was like she was so angry and full of…full of…full of _hatred _that she didn't listen! Gatti had _wrestle her to the ground_, Allen! Something is _wrong_."

Silence.

"It's never been this bad…never…"

"No doubt it was the seal."

"The seal?"

"Yes, the seal underneath Freid, remember?"

"Oh yes…" Millerna slowly felt the epiphany.

"Something got into her. Whether it was the true power of Atlantis, I don't know…but I'm getting feeling that it's _exactly _what Ziabach's after."

"Are you sure?"

"Millerna, I'm almost positive."

SLAM!

Millerna and Allen jumped at the sudden winding of the wooden door being swung open. Allen turned, looking at the intruder. Gatti huffed at the doorway, looking up at the two of them, Millerna starring in a mild panic.

"Hitomi's onto something."

"What?"

"Hitomi…she's onto something!"

Allen took a quick glance and Millerna before following the rushed, dirty-blonde boy out the door. The low, soft roar of another, more bigger airship passing beside her caught her attention. She turned around, looking out the window, watching the small droplets of rain hit the window and cascade down.

"Dryden…?"

0 o O o 0

"—at Escaflowne's damage, I'm telling you," Hitomi hastily said. Millerna caught the tail end of her sentence as she eased the door open to the medical room where Van was laying on the cot, in agony.

"It's too identical to be so coincidental like that!"

Allen and Gatti looked at her closely, watching her explain herself as she claimed going into the hangar and looking at Escaflowne's damage.

"Escaflowne has the _same _wounds as Van does!"

"What are you trying to say, Hitomi? He…He became _one _with the guymelef?"

"_Exactly_," Hitomi said purposefully.

Silence.

"That's crazy," Allen interjected, "How could that be? Hitomi, think about what you've just said—"

"Did you hear what he was telling me in the hangar back in Fried?" Hitomi desperately yelled to him, "He was telling me that he wouldn't just pilot Escaflowne when fought, but he would _become _it! It's just too weird that they have the same wounds!"

Gaddess walked in from the bridge, opening the door. Everyone turned, looking at Allen's right-hand man. His eyes scanned the room, a tint of hope lying in his pupils.

"There's a merchant airship passing over us. They want to know if they can help us."

"I _knew _it," Millerna hissed to herself. Hitomi quickly looked her head at Millerna.

"What?"

"Tell them we'll board," Millerna raised her voice.

Allen looked at Millerna in concern.

"A merchant ship? Does he give a name?"

"Mr. Fassa. Mr. Dryden Fassa, boss."

0 o O o 0

A disheveled looking man walked through a long corridor aboard the merchant airship. What appeared to be a five-o-clock shadow and small, thin rimmed sunglasses sitting on his nose, a rather sloppy tied tress held his long, unruly brown hair. A long, green robe tied with a wild-looking sash wrapped around his torso nicely as he took a step forward, towards the double doors in front of him.

Millerna stood waiting in the main lobby of the gargantuan airship. Nerves wracking and heart in her throat, she starred at the window, waiting for Dryden to make his appearance.

This would mark the first time in _years _she had seen him. Not that she at all looking forward to meeting him, but she went out of her way to cut all contacts from him.

Save the fact that her father went ahead and got her _betrothed _to this guy, but nevermind that. It was the least of Millerna's concerns.

Dryden was a well-built young man. A little older then Millerna, but intelligent none-the-less. He was a merchant, though, and merchants on Gaea usually didn't do well without a tremendous amount of intellect. If there was anything Millerna could remember, it was that Dryden _loved _books. In fact, Dryden was _so _into books that she could hold a conversation with him without him shoving his nose back into a page.

However, that was many years ago. What Dryden was like now was past her.

The creaking of the double doors slowly opened, causing Millerna to look around.

Dryden Fassa stood in the threshold, starring at Millerna. The long, black cloak with sleeves through him off somewhat; what was Millerna doing with a disguise? And her hair? What happened to her hair? He scanned Millerna's form. She was different from when he had last seen her.

Millerna's hair was tied back in a pony tail. Her royal gems remained on her head, but she looked like such a…such a…such a _whore_.

"Princess Millerna?" Dryden grinned slightly, adjusting his sunglasses upon his nose, "Well I'll be damned. What are the chances?"

"Not good, apparently," Millerna grumbled.

"What seems to be the trouble?"

Millerna looked downward. How to say this?

"I'm afraid we've got a boy near death. Well, I shouldn't say boy…"

Dryden laughed. Millerna glared at him.

"This is no laughing matter!"

"I'm not laughing at _that_, I'm just laughing because you're so…_different_…"

"Different? Dryden, it's a long story—"

"Oh, I've got time," he grinned flirtatiously.

"Well, I _don't. _So I'd appreciate it if we could get down to business. Please?"

"Oh, business? Hmm, you really like to rush things don't you?"

"DRYDEN!"

"All right, all right, I'll cut it out. So please, what troubles you?"

"Van Fanel…he's wounded. Very badly."

"…Wait a minute…" Dryden paused, "You wouldn't happen to be talking about the king of Fanelia, would you?"

"No, it's the same person. Van Fanel. He was hurt was he was piloting Escaflowne, see."

"…Esca-flowne? Oh my! That's that famous Ispano guymelef! Oh my! It sets my merchant blood aboil!" Dryden clapped his hands. Millerna smacked her forehead in frustration.

"DRYDEN. PLEASE."

"Well, what can I do to help?"

"We've got to find some cure. It's beyond my medical trivia and I was hoping…"

"Yes, alright, I'll take a look."

Millerna sighed, hands clasped over her chest.

"Thank you."

Dryden walked casually over to the window where Millerna was standing. He put a hand to the window and watched the storm slowly roll in. Removing his hand he turned to Millerna, shifting his weight as she looked down upon her petite figure.

"Hitomi says the damage done to Escaflowne corresponds with that of Van's wounds. It's strange…"

"Hit-Hit-omi?"

"Hitomi, yes."

"Who is Hi-…that person?"

Millerna's eyebrows shot up, realizing that she had spilled about Hitomi. Cursing, she bit her fist. Dryden cocked an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just a idiot…" she muttered.

"Who is he?"

"She," Millerna sighed.

"She? Oh, so it's a girl? Who's all with you onboard Allen's old wooden toy?"

"Van Fanel, of course. Myself, Allen and his men, Van's friend, Merle, and Gatti."

"You'll have to introduce me to the crowd. It seems like quite the party."

"It _has _been quite the party."

"How so?"

"We've been playing a game of cat and mouse, per say," Millerna massages her eyes, "we've been playing the role as the mouse."

"I see," Dryden cocked an eyebrow, "And who's the cat?"

"Zaibach."

Silence.

"I guess there's no point in hiding anything from you anymore is there?"

"What would you hide from me? The reason as to why Zaibach seems to take such interest in you? You _do _have an Ispano guymelef."

"Well, yes, but—'

Dryden hesitated, looking at her skeptically.

"Wait a minute…You don't mean to tell me…that Hit…Hit-toe-mee…"

Millerna bit her lip.

"Yes."

0 o O o 0

"This is bad…"

Van gritted his teeth, having sudden lapses of gasping for breath. Hitomi's eyes were blood shot from the crying. Gatti stood, watching over as she kneeled at Van's bed side. The Crusade crew and Allen stood out in the hallway while Merle remained inside with the three of them.

"She's up there talking with him right now, boss," Gaddess said softly as Allen made his way down the hallway, up to greet Millerna.

"Boss?"

"I heard you, Gaddess. I heard you."

Gaddess became silent as he watched Allen, walking in a fast pace forward.

"Please stay alive," Hitomi whispered, her hands clasped, "Please stay alive…"

Millerna covered her mouth, the tears falling from her cheeks.

"You said it was Escaflowne?"

"Yeah," Hitomi breathed.

"Can you show me what you're talking about?"

"Yeah," Hitomi stood up. She regarded Merle with sympathy.

"Merle, look after Van alright? I'll be back soon."

Merle nodded slowly, and looked down at the fallen king. Merle put her head down and rested it ontop of her arms, her crying ceasing to stop.

Hitomi walked ahead of Gatti. There was a silence as the both of them walking forward towards the hangar with Gatti's curiosity of Hitomi's discovery. For some reason, Hitomi knew what Gatti was thinking.

"Did you know?" Gatti asked her abruptly. Hitomi stopped her tracks, blinking.

"Did I know what?"

"You _know _what."

"No, really, I don't…" Hitomi trailed off. She regarded him in such a fashion that she became skeptical of the secrets that had discovered while she had blacked out. She bit her lip, trying to read his mind but to no avail.

"About Van. Did you know about Van?"

Hitomi's eyes shot up.

"_What?_" she hissed, "Gatti, you _aren't _suppose to know what I think you know."

"So you do know?"

"Yes, I know he's a draconian, alright?" Hitomi continued her way down the hallway.

"You didn't tell anyone."

"Gatti, being a draconian isn't exactly something you advertise, alright?" Hitomi sighed, "How did you know he was a draconian, anyway?"

"He was thrown from the cockpit of Escaflowne after Merle yelled after him several times. He got back up and then we a heard a grunt and he just…produced wings from his back."

"…whoa whoa whoa," Hitomi stopped, "'we'?"

"I wasn't the only one who witnessed his heritage, Hitomi."

"Who was there?" Hitomi said, panicking.

"Allen, Millerna, and the rest of the crew. Merle knew, apparently."

"Yes, she and I are the only ones that were supposed to know. Van didn't want anyone else to know."

"Hitomi…he's a _demon._"

"Gatti, guess what? I don't care."

"Why?"

"He _isn't _cursed! He saved me _life_."

Silence. Hitomi presumed walking straight, Gatti following behind. A strange look crossed his face as he was trying to put things together in his mind. But one thing still baffled him. What got into Hitomi last night? Does she remember because she passed out? She didn't seem to.

_I wonder if she even knows this exists inside of her. I wonder if she knows that it's happened multiple times. _

He starred at Hitomi, watching her form quickly move in a pattern. One foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right, left, right…

A draft caught them and they crossed the threshold of the hangar entrance way, gliding down the stairs towards the bloody cockpit. Hitomi stopped right in front of it, but Gatti moved closer more cautiously.

"Now, look at the damage."

Gatti studied the scrapes and nicks that it had.

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm listening."

"Take a look at the gash in Escaflowne's left ankle."

"Right, I see it."

"Do remember Van's left ankle?"

Gatti paused, his head turned to the side in thought. Slowly, it clicked. Now that he thought about it, Van _did _have a huge gash in his ankle. But was this all the evidence she was basing it off of?

"Now, take a look at it's right arm and the gashed along the stomach. Van has those same cuts!"

Gatti eyes scanned the damage done. Several large gashes spread across Escaflowne's chest.

"Van _does _have those nasty wounds, huh?"

"Well, looks like we've already got ourselves some company," came a low tenor voice. Gatti and Hitomi turned around. Approaching them was a slim figure and a more broad one.

Gatti instantly noted this to be Millerna, accompanied by this so-called Dryden. Dryden nodded his head slightly at the pair, as he stood in front of the couple.

Dryden stopped, starring at Hitomi in semi-awe. Lusturous, chocolate-brown hair falling down past her shoulders and stunning jade eyes as well. Hitomi shifted her ankles slightly; the purple, lace up shin-high boots were getting rather uncomfortable, as she had them on for several hours, even when she took a nap. A lace was undone, and Hitomi looked downward.

Stooping low, her skirt fluffed up as she came down to tie her boots back up again. Gatti extended his hand forward to greet Millerna's fiancée.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," he spoke. Hitomi lifted herself back up again, looking at him.

"Here she is," he murmured gingerly, "In the flesh. I can hardly believe it."

No hand was extended towards Gatti, making the gesture seem awkward and out of place. Shakily, he drew his hand back in and put it to his side and watched as Dryden starred at Hitomi.

"You must be Hitomi," he smiled.

Hitomi smiled, and put a hand forward.

"Hitomi Kanzaki, sir," she spoke politely. Dryden took her hand gingerly and shook it, letting it go. He stopped, just starring at her for a few minutes. Hitomi began to grow slightly uncomfortable.

"So _this _is the goddess from the Mystic Moon."

"Yes," Millerna confirmed the statement. Hitomi nodded slightly.

"Amazing," Dryden smiled curiously, "I never thought it would happen in our time. It's no wonder Zaibach's been throwing a manhunt for you all."

Dryden smirked. Hitomi smiled awkwardly.

"Well, forgive my rudeness but—OH MY GOD!"

The three of them jumped at Dryden's sudden outburst. Hitomi turned around to see what Dryden had shouted about. In back of them stood the legendary Ispano guymelef. Like a little boy in a candy store, he began to mutter, 'oh my' several times and rushed forward to see the beauty of the guymelef. Hitomi sweatdropped.

"Um, Mr. Dryden?" Hitomi shouted. Dryden was too busy whipping around everything to pay attention to Hitomi's words. Millerna sighed.

"Dryden, you _cease_ to amaze me."

"Oh my oh my oh my! Oh no! What horrendous condition this is in! How could you do something so awful?" he screamed in agony.

"It's not _our _fault!" Hitomi pleaded, "Van—I mean the pilot—he's been hurt really badly. We think it has something to do with---Dryden?"

Hitomi had lost him again. Dryden was nothing like Hitomi had imagined. He was an interesting character with quite the one track mind. Confused, Hitomi cocked her head in curiosity. Once he was distracted, there was no way back for him. A grin spread over his face as he looked all over Escaflowne.

"Dryden—" Millerna sighed. Gatti watched in awe as the merchant scanned Escaflowne.

"Where is it? I know it's here. I've read about Ispano guymelefs! I've read I've read I've read and I know so so so so much so where could the damn thing be!"

"AHA!"

Silence.

CLICK.

The three of them were blinded by a shimmering green light that spread throughout the hangar. The green light emitted a high-pitched noise that stung their ears. The light was emitted from Escaflowne's top head plate. Hitomi covered her eyes, as Gatti and Millerna did as well. Dryden laughed maniacally.

"What the hell did you do?" Hitomi screamed. Dryden smiled.

"I called 'em!"

"CALLED WHO?" Gatti shouted.

"The Ispano people!"

"_The Ispano people?_" The three of them chorused.

"You said you wanted Escaflowne to be repaired, didn't ya?" he laughed, "Well, here ya go!"

Hitomi gasped.

Suddenly, a whirl-pool like circle formed in the sky. A noise so loud, even more louder then the high-pitched noise emitting from Escaflowne, thundered over them. Hitomi felt the ground shake, in anticipation of another, more larger airship. Hitomi ran forward to the opening of the hangar.

A large, odd-shaped appeared before their eyes, decending from the strange whirl-pool phenomena in the sky. Hitomi watched in awe as it descended downward upon them.

"There it is!" Dryden shouted, "I knew it would work!"

Hitomi turned to face Dryden, but was too panicked to compute in her mind what he was saying.

"What the…?" Gatti whispered. Millerna could only stare in an odd fixation.

Hitomi clenched her fists.

_Hold on, V an. We're going to repair Escaflowne. Maybe if we repair it…_

Gatti and Millerna watched the girl from the Mystic Moon watch in child-like curiosity of the ship that was bestowed from the sky.

_Hitomi…_Gatti thought, _I don't know what's changing about you but I hope you're aware. Whatever it is, I'll figure it out._

Millerna placed a hand over her mouth in thought.

_Don't have another fit, Hitomi. Not now. Hang on, Hitomi. We'll figure out what's wrong with you. _

Hitomi bit her lip, holding her clasped hands to her chest.

_Hold on, V an. We're going to repair Escaflowne. Maybe if we repair it…_

0 o O o 0

A/N: Hmm, so it seems I get the award for the LONGEST UPDATE EVER. But guess what? I got the chapter done! Hope I didn't make anyone pee in their pants while waiting. :3 This chapter didn't have action, but it did bridge us, and the next chapter will be more exciting. Please stay tuned! The plot unravels.

_Next: _With Dryden helping them out and Millerna's awkward situation, it doesn't help much with Allen in the picture. Now Millerna's got her OWN set of troubles to deal with. A notebook that Hitomi seemingly finds in Allen's belongings may clear a path for the group.However, Hitomi seeks to discover the truth behind Van, as the others are seeking to discover the truth behind Hitomi. What's wrong with her? Why do her eyes change to a mysterious silver mist color? The ultimate goal is to uncover the secrets of Atlantis and the connection between it and Hitomi...and possibly Van as well...that is, before Zaibach does.

0 o O o 0 Reviews 0 o O o 0

Jossi-31: I'm VERY proud. 20 pages can be a pain in the ass to write, but I think it's worth it and I've started something, so it'd just be really lame for me to all of sudden start writing lame 10 page chapters. Tis sucketh! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading!

Inda: I'll keep writing; I promise you I will. :3 I've got to keep going. The problem with most of my stuff is that I always start things, and then I just never finish them. But this fic...this fic I'm going to PLAN on finishing. :) I'm afraid Van won't tell her for a while...but in the meantime you can cuddle the fluff. :3 Thanks for reading!

Chase: Wow! I'm glad I got your attention! Hahaha. A new reader! Woo! I'm glad you read through all of this even though it's so far in! Usually readers don't take the time to trudge through a long fic like this one; at least that's what I can conclude. LOL Thanks for reading!

Macky: Still haven't worked out anything for Gatti/Merle yet. I was thinking about some interesting stuff for Gatti/Azalea if you're interested, but you know, Azalea isn't a cat girl. (Though...you know, she's dead, I know. LMAO)LMAO Nariya and Eriya will indeed be in this fic, and I do have some things planned for them. However, as to their death, I have yet to decide. Thanks for reading!

Cherry Dragon: Yeah, I'm a spoiled bitch. I ended up getting a new ipod. I felt really bad, too, but hey! I'm not complaining, am I? LOL I hope you enjoyed this chapter -- sadly, the scroller DID stop here. LMAO Stay tuned!

Laser Crusaders: I like responding to feedback given by my reviewers. :) Alas, I'm afraid I made you wait quite a while. But, I'm glad I didn't rush to do it--or else it wouldn't be as good, would it:) Thanks for reading!

Paranoid Raven: Hey! Another new reader! I'm so happy you took the time to read this! Thank you:) It's a happy day to see my readers glued to the computer screen.:3 Thanks for reading!

loveable-M: WHOA. Did you review or did you review? A new reader! YAY! LMAO I'm really glad you liked this! That's the problem! I just CAN'T make Gatti stop doin' stuff for Hitomi! Can't help but make him the cutie that he is! However, I'm glad you liked it. VxH is in store pretty soon. Thanks for reading!

Thank you to all who reviewed! It does help, I promise, but I've got something called school, and I'm sure some of you know how that is. Sorry for the delayed update, but now I can rest easy for a few days before planning and beginning the next chapter. Thanks everyone! PSSTGOREADSLAYERXPSST

FullMoonBunny, April 25th (And about time!) 2005


	27. Vision XXVII

_OoOoOoOo__ The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXVII: The Mystic Valley -Part I_

Hitomi had never seen that much steel and aluminum in her life. Then again, she had never seen gigantic airships form randomly out of space before. Millerna, Gatti, Dryden and herself gawked the amazing Ispano airship that was now neighboring next to them.

For a time, all become silent.

"What did you do _that _for?" Hitomi snarled. Dryden turned around.

"You wanted to save your friend, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but what are _they _gonna do?"

"You know, right?"

Silence.

"You're telling me that you've been carrying this boy with his Ispano guymelef all along and you have no idea what the hell's been happening?" Dryden raised his voice. Desperate, he turned to his fiancée.

"Millerna?"

Millerna shook her head and shrugged.

Dryden let out a heavy sigh, massaging his forehead.

"Tell us, then. What should we know?"

Dryden took a few steps forward, ogling the sight at the massive white guymelef. He paused, looking at the damage.

"Ispano guymelefs are a rare find. I'm assuming you've known for a while that naturally, no one can pilot an Ispano guymelef except it's rightful owner, correct?"

"Right," Hitomi nodded.

"Good, you at least know that much. But haven't you ever wondered why?"

There was a slight pause. The three of them where fixated on Dryden.

"Escaflowne," he began, "is the one Ispano guymelef that is said to be, and only to be, piloted by those of draconian blood."

"Like Van," Gatti spoke. Millerna furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"Unlike other guymelefs, Ispano guymelefs are made more differently to have more power, strength, and sometimes magic."

"And…?" Millerna motioned for him to go on.

"And also unlike other guymelefs, the Ispano guymelefs _chose _their operators, not the operators themselves."

"So you're saying that Escaflowne chose Van?" Hitomi speculated.

"You're a smart one, Hitomi," Dryden flashed a grin.

"Alright, we've got that much," Hitomi went on, "but that still doesn't explain why Van is bleeding profusely and no on can find the wounds."

"Well, I can't say for sure, but…"

Silence.

"Ispano guymelefs are also known to curse their operators, so that when they take damage, the operator takes the same pain as the guymelef."

There was a foreboding silence.

"…Oh my god," Hitomi whispered, "So he _did _merge with it…"

Another foreboding silence.

"Is that true? Or is that just a rumor?" Gatti offered, trying to ease Hitomi's nerves.

"No one has proven it to be, but I think this may be the first case I've seen."

"Don't say that!" Hitomi shouted, "That _can't _be true! How is that even possible?"

"Hitomi," Dryden began, "Some people even wonder how in the world Ispano guymelefs came to be."

"Van said he would becomeit when he fought…that's what he said! It's true…it's true! Just look at all of Escaflowne's damage! It mimics Van's wounds!" Hitomi cried, "This can't be true…"

Silence.

"He said he would…_become when he fought with it?_" Millerna repeated, "When did he say that?"

"Back in Freid…" Hitomi started, "Allen sent me to go talk to him, and he was…by Escaflowne, almost meditating, it looked like. He told me he was going to get Escaflowne to obey his thoughts!"

"It's alright, though," Gatti spoke, almost randomly, "If we fix Escaflowne, then Van will be alright as well, won't he? If Escaflowne is repaired, then Van will be okay, right?"

"I've never seen something like this. Let's hope that's the case."

"Van _can't _die yet! He just _can't_!"

"Van's not going to die," Millerna said quietly, "he's not dead yet, Hitomi."

Hitomi's clasped hands became tighter. Gatti looked sympathetically over at Hitomi for a minute, then turned his gaze back to Dryden, who seemed to hold all of the answers to their problem at hand. Dryden cleared his throat. Gatti opened his mouth to say something.

"When do we start repairs?"

oOo

The wild-looking merchant had his nose stuck in a book yet again, surrounded by the rubble of what seemed to be other books. Since the topic draconian came about, it seemed as though Dryden was non-stop doing eternal research on the topic. He wanted to know more. He _always _wanted to know more. And especially about Atlantis and the legend of draconians. It had always interested him, the stories about the goddess descending from the Mystic Moon and what not.

So there he sat, in his own personal library, hibernating from the rest of the world, whom just happened to be trying to figure out how to get on board and let alone cut a deal with these Ispano people.

"Geez. It's gotta be here somewhere…" Dryden murmured, flipping through the pages of a tattered-looking book.

"Draconians…Atlantis…._god_, I _know _I read something in here about the Mystic Valley—'

"The Mystic what?"

Dryden turned around.

Millerna stood at the threshold of the doorway with a tray of tea and cups for her fiancée. Dryden cocked and eyebrow, but a smile still tugged at his lips as he closed the book, a cloud of dust rising up as he did so. He plopped the book down on the table and smiled at the princess who came in with the tray, a plain look on her face.

"The Mystic Valley."

"Never heard of it…" she said, taking the tea and pouring it into two cups for herself and Dryden. Gingerly, she took a spoon and began to swish it around gently, adding sugar from another cup that she brought in from the tray.

"What is this?" Dryden grinned, "Do you want something, or what?"

Millerna closed her eyes in annoyance, a slight tug of irritation showing in her brow.

"No," she said sharply, "I just thought I'd bring you something as an apology for my rude actions earlier. Sorry."

Silence.

"Ah," Dryden added awkwardly. Dryden got up from his chair and sat across from her on the table and added some sugar in his cup, taking it into his hands gingerly.

"Well, thank you. And there's no need to apologize."

"I thought you died or something," she sighed, as she continued to look down upon the spoon she had once swirled her beverage with.

"Me? HAH, never. What are you up to?"

"Well, we're waiting to—"

"Millerna, may I ask you something?"

"…Please, you will address me as _Lady _Millerna or _Princess _Millerna."

"I'm your fiancée…there's no need for that."

"But we aren't married _yet._ I like my title the way it is. Thank you. Now, you were saying?"

Dryden grunted.

"Well, _Lady Millerna_, I was going to ask you this."

Silence.

"Are you in love with me?"

"No," she answered immediately.

She put her cup down and promptly got off.

"Oh, you _know _you're in love with me. You just don't want to admit it."

Millerna sighed, massaging her forehead. Oh, was she glad that she ran away from Austuria…but now, she was stuck with some gross, ill-bathed, mess of a fiancée. Millerna continued to walk out of the door.

"How about we get married right now? Please…?"

Millerna slammed the door behind her.

oOo

Skeptically, Gaddess had lowered the docking planks to the more larger ship hovering next to them. The crew of the Crusade had opted to say behind, not wanting to venture into the unknown. Hitomi periodically jogged up with her comrades every time she fell behind their walking speed. Dryden led the way, almost as though he was confident that he knew these…Ispano people.

_I didn't even know they _exsisted, Hitomi thought to herself. She looked back at the Crusade's entrance, where they came in. Silently, she pondered Van's condition. As she looked at her surroundings, she noticed that the Ispano airship carried all sorts of guymelef parts, tools, and the like. Her eyes fell upon a crowd of short, brown-cloaked…not even men.

"Umm…" Hitomi hestitated. In unison, they collectively put their hands together and bowed. Dryden stepped forward.

"We've got a problem on our hands. Escaflowne needs to be repaired."

Hitomi crossed her arms, watching the scene. Slowly, her eyes scanned Escaflowne, the giant mech that stood before them that the Crusade crew had loaded onto their ship. Hitomi watched as some of the Ispano people eyed the guymelef in concern.

"It seems that the guymelef has cuts and scrapes everywhere. I think everything needs to be replaced."

"Understood," the little brown-cloaked creature spoke gruffly. Promptly, he turned around and began to chat with those around him. A few minutes passed. Hitomi watched as it turned back around.

"Sixty-million."

Silence.

"Sixty-million what?" Hitomi started.

"Sixty-million. Escaflowne repair bill."

Hitomi's eyes went wide.

"W-WHAT?" Hitomi spat, "WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!"

Immediately, Hitomi began to panic. Allen stepped forward.

"That's ridiculous, surely you can't give us a deal?" Allen offered.

"You can't pay, we leave," it spoke again and turned promptly around.

"Shit," Allen muttered, "Where the hell are we going to come up with sixty-million dollars?"

"This is bad…if we can't fix Escaflowne, then Van will—"

"I'll give you one of my convoys instead. How about that?" Dryden spoke loudly to one brown-cloaked creature. Everyone turned around. Millerna scowled.

"Dryden," she hissed quietly, "you can't be _serious_—"

A contract was brought out. Dryden signed it, a slight grin on his face as he stamped the red blotch with his ring.

Millerna went dead silent as she watched the little man carry the contract away.

"Dryden!" she scolded, "Do you have any idea how _long _it takes the royal family to get their _hands _on one of those things? They aren't cheap! For you to throw away something like that—'

"Would you _relax_," Dryden spoke coolly, "Royalty shouldn't be worrying about pinching pennies."

Millerna bit her lip and watched Dryden make his way back to the Crusade's docking pad. Hitomi was just relived to know that Van would be healed. Allen looked after Dryden with contempt. Hitomi looked at both Millerna and Allen in confusion.

_Do I sense mild jealousy?_

Hitomi suddenly felt a mild pat on her shoulder from Gatti as a signal to 'let's-get-going'. Hitomi jogged to keep up with Gatti's fast pace. He looked down at her.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm alright," she replied quietly.

"That's good to hear. Just hang in there a little longer."

Hitomi looked up at him and smiled.

"Will do," she smiled, and gave him a thumbs up.

oOo

So the day continued normally. It rained a little bit that afternoon, and Hitomi retreated into her cabin, pulling the sheets over her to gain the few hours of sleep she had lost over the past month.

_I swear. Between running away from dragonslayers and having strange power-ups…_

Her eyelids began to grow heavy, and finally she gave into sleep, falling fast sleep against the cushiony pillow. Her breathing became slow and peaceful.

Faintly, Hitomi felt herself floating in the clouds, her head dreaming of better places…anywhere but Gaia, she would tell herself. But yet, it was nice being here with friends that loved her, other then Yukari of course.

With people who, for the first time, embraced her gift of sight. It wasn't until second grade that she began to notice strange things about herself. Her grandma was the first to know about it. Ever sense she was little, her grandma would find it interesting that Hitomi always knew what was on TV without even taking a glance at the TV guide. She knew right where to go, what channel to change it to and everything.

And her grandmother would step into the living room and watch her granddaughter stare at the television screen watching barney or sesame street. She had noticed Hitomi's strange behavior even before hand, when Hitomi had randomly screamed in the middle of her kindergarten class.

She claimed that the little girl sitting across from her was going to cut her finger off. That was when her grandmother asked her if the little girl actually _did _cut her finger off by accident, but Hitomi had merely replied she was going to because she saw her.

It was then that Hitomi's grandmother knew that Hitomi wasn't just ordinary. And it happened again when Hitomi didn't want to come to the grocery store that day. Her grandmother tuned in to the TV, giving up on trying to get Hitomi to come with her, only to see that the breaking news story was that of robbery at that very same grocery store.

At school, she would see things that happened a few minutes in advance. Or she'd get these strange feelings or chills that ran up her spine. It was always a hint of something bad that was about to happen. And every time she would scream for them to stop, they would. And then they would notice that everything was okay. But they would look at Hitomi strangely; like she was different.

So Hitomi found solace in swinging on a swing by herself, singing a happy tune that kept her company, losing herself in the lost abyss that was daydreaming.

A scream.

Startled, Hitomi's eyes shot open. She sat up, instantly looking at her cabin door.

"Who's…who's screaming?" she hissed.

Van.

Hitomi threw the covers off of her bed. The panicked voices echoed through her ears.

_Get some rope, or something!_

_Stop thrashing around! What's wrong with you?_

Hitomi flew down the hallway to the source of the voices. She ran all the way down the hall, to where Van was. The screaming was agonizing. It sounded as though someone was _stabbing _Van, but Hitomi knew that couldn't be the case.

The door to his room was flung open. The voices pierced her ears as Hitomi whipped around the threshold.

It was horrific sight.

Van's movements were unnatural. Up and down, up and down his chest would move, he'd fly up here and there, it was almost as though he was having a seizure. His hands were gripping the sides of the cot and Gaddess's arms were flung over the boys torso in a last ditch effort to try and hold him down. Meanwhile, scarlet fluid was drenched everywhere and Allen were screaming at the crew to find some rope so they could keep him down.

"VAN!" Hitomi screeched, tears flying from her lashes. Everyone looked over at the girl standing in the threshold in horror. Merle's sobbing was heard in the corner, but muffled however as Millerna tried to steer her head away from the thrashing king so she wouldn't look at him.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S WRONG?" Hitomi screeched again, "WHY IS HE THRASHING LIKE THAT?"

Hitomi threw a finger at Van and starting screaming.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

No one answered. Millerna and Gatti stared at her at a loss for words.

"I don't know what's going," Gatti replied, "He just started screaming and thrashing and I don't what the hell happened after that...I don't think he's even _conscious_."

Hitomi starred at Van.

Suddenly, she bolted over by his bed side and threw herself across his chest, hugging him tightly to the cot. She felt him leap up, but she kept him down with all of her might. Tears leaked from her eyes to his chest.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," Hitomi hissed, "STOP!"

_Why could he acting like this? Is…he…about to die? NO! HE CAN'T DIE!_

Gatti watched Hitomi's efforts in thought. Then, something popped into his head.

"Wait!" Gatti shouted, "Did they start repairs on Escaflowne already?"

"Yeah," Gaddess replied, looking up, "…oh _shit_…" his eyes went wide in epiphany. Hitomi already put two plus two together.

"Their repairing him and he's feeling the effects," she whispered, "oh god…"

Hitomi held him tighter.

"Van-sama's gonna die…Van-sama's gonna die…Van-sama's gonna die," Merle sobbed into Millerna's chest. Millerna stroked her hair.

"Hush, don't say that, he's going to be just fine," Millerna whispered to the little cat girl.

"Shhhh…" Hitomi shushed him, "I'm right here, Van, I'm right here…Can you hear me? Please, stay with me, I'm right here…" she said through tears.

His thrashing came to a slow stop. Van stopped his screams of agony. His breathing was heavy. Hitomi's ear leaned up against his chest, hearing his heart beat rapidly.

Hitomi felt a gloved hand reach up and run across her milk-chocolate colored hair gingerly.

Hitomi's blood-shot jade eyes looked at the king's face, his eyes were closed, but a small smile came across his lips.

"Hi…to…mi…."

oOo

Millerna looked at Hitomi's sleeveless beige shirt, lifting up the soaked, soapy garment before drowning it back into the barrel of soapy water and scrubbing it against the wash board.

After Van's little fiasco, Millerna looked at Hitomi's shirt, which was covered in Van's blood and decided it needed to be washed. Millerna had been in the water closed for about thirty minutes or so, cleaning Hitomi's clothes. It had taken her forever to wash her purple-died skirt, which was hanging on a clothes line hung across wall to wall in the water closet.

Millerna turned to another barrel and began to rinse off Hitomi's shirt, hanging it up on the indoor clothes line. She dusted herself off and removed her apron, throwing it on a spare chair sitting in the corner.

Allen came walking across the hallway, just as Millerna was about to venture out into it to make dinner. As he walked by, she wondered to herself what he could be doing down in the kitchen and water closet area and not by the bridge?

Millerna looked at his hand.

He was carrying a worn, leather-cover book.

oOo

Adelphos sat on his throne in the heart of Zaibach. He watched idly as the news came to him one by one of the updates onboard the vione. There was no progress with re-caputring the Chikara Tenshino or the dragon, and to top that all off, Dilandau – in which he mumbled, that basket case of a leader – had fallen ill. The replacement filed in.

"Master Adelphos. The high-general has come."

Adelphos's eyebrows shot up in interest. A woman came, bowing immediately.

"You can't be serious," he gruffly laughed, "we've worn out the basket case and now you bring me a woman?"

"I beg your pardon, m'lord, but Lady Rafina has a record of successful missions and is a reputable general in combat."

"What were some of your previous missions, Rafina?"

Rafina stood, saluting and once again putting herself at ease.

"I was in charge of eradicating the NOIR syndicate."

oOo

A candle flickered gently in the midst of a dark background. What seemed to be Dilandau's body was resting on a bed in the room, on his side. On the ground laid his jacket and his shirt, his boots carelessly thrown across the room. His skin was a deathly pale, not only to his face, but his shoulders, arms, torso, etc. A slight shiver caused a wave of goosebumps to ride along his arms, causing the little white hairs to raise slightly upward.

His eyes flickered open.

He sat up starring at his surroundings, almost in confusion. Placid, grey eyes looked alarmingly around. He rose his to his bare feet and looked around, holding his head in his hands.

"What…happened?" he whispered. A mirror sat across from him. He turned around, starring at his reflection, looking at his pleather pants that he wore.

_Sai__…_

He jumped. A voice hissed his name. He looked around the room, looking for the source. There was no one to be found.

_Sai__…_

"Who said that?" he demanded. He looked around frantically. His heart pounded within his chest, "Where are you?"

_Right in front of you, Sai. _

He looked frightened. He turned frantically around, switching his glance everywhere in every which way. His gaze stopped at the mirror. He starred at it for a couple of seconds before cautiously moving forward.

His reflection starred back at him menacingly. Glowing red eyes starred back, and insane grin on his face.

"That's it," the reflection grinned, "Right here, Sai."

Sai looked in confusion.

"Who are you? What the hell, I'm going mad…" he whispered to himself, "Where am I? How'd I get here? I'm…I'm talking to my reflection."

"No, Sai…you're talking to yourself. You're talking to the better half of yourself…you're talking to the one that _made _you."

"I'm…you…?"

"That's right, Sai. I'm your _other half. _You're _dominant _half. You're just the left-over."

"What are you talking about? This is _my _body!"

"It's _ours_. Well, it _was _mine, but subcouniously we had a brain melt-down, and well, now you're back to your old, lame self."

"You're…Dilandau…"

"Ah, so you remember."

"You're a _murderer. I want my body back! You can't have it!_"

"It's a little late for that, Sai. We've got to get along. Sai, we can accomplish _great things. Power, _Sai. _Respect_," he hissed, "We can have it _all_."

"I don't want any of that," Sai shook his head, "I just want you to get out of my mind."

"I'm here, and I'm _staying _here, and you can't do a damn thing."

"I'm…I'm _talking _to myself…I'm _mad_…"

"We're _all _mad, here," he grinned, "That's nothing new. You were _always _screwed up in the head, Sai. Don't you get it?"

"I'm not screwed up, _you are the one that's screwed up_. I was _just fine until you came along_."

"OH," Dilandau laughed, "_Right. _You mean after your little fire accident? Don't be a fool, Sai. You were nothing until the sorcerers found us."

"W-what?"

"Well, I'm explaining how you got here. Aren't you listening? Those _damn_ scientists are what screwed with your brain, Sai."

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't even remember. Only _I _remember your pain, Sai, _I am the one that feels the negativity_, it's never _you. YOU _are the one with the good end, Sai. Well, I don't want you to be so 'good' anymore. We are the result of an freak experiment, Sai. Your other self. The perfect soldier."

Sai fainted.

oOo

"Lord Dilandau has grown ill, I'm afraid. He's been making trips back and forth to the medical bay. He's not doing too well. They say he over did it in his last battle and, well, crashed. I'm afraid he won't be coming back for…some time. However, let's hope for the best," Folken stood in front of the dragonslayers, who stood at rest. Chesta looked up, his frightened, baby-blue eyes showing all.

"What is he suffering from, sir?"

"I'm told it's a horrendous mental state. They aren't sure what happened."

Silence befell the five of them. Folken walked across in mid-pace. He cleared his throat. Dalet's ears picked up the sound of heavy boots clicking against the hallway floor outside of the room they were gathered in. He looked over at the source of the sound. The boots…almost sounded like Dilandau. He turned his attention to Folken again.

"However, this, I'm afraid, leaves you with no leader. So, to take the place of Lord Dilandau temporarily—"

The door hissed open.

"-is the highest ranking general in the Zaibach Empire, Mistress—"

"Please," came a feminine voice, "I prefer Master."

"…very well, then. Master Rafina."

The heads turned. Dalet's eyes went wide.

A woman stood there, one hand on her hip and deep sapphire eyes that could almost see through each and everyone of them. Blonde, straight hair was neatly pulled back in a pony-tail by a neat red band. A head piece with gem hanging on it went straight across her forehead, similar to Millerna's head piece. A pointed nose and a frown on her lips said everything about her; arrogant, authoritive; and demanding. However, Dalet saw a little more then that.

Rafina's uniform consisted of Orange armor, not red. And unlike Dilandau, her armor consisted of three spikes, not one.

She marched in, almost uninvited, not waiting for anyone to invite her.

"Dragonslayers at attention," she commanded, not letting the feminine voice get the better of her.

"What the hell," Miguel muttered, "she's a woman…"

Dalet looked to his side, refusing to look at her in the face.

_AZALEA! AZALEA!_

A painful memory hit him like a brick.

_Dalet__ looked down at Azalea's bloody form in Gatti's arms._

_AZALEA!_

_A cold laugh glittered through the hair as a slash in the back hit Azalea, her carefree smiling turning to that of horror. Dalet glimpsed behind her._

_The blonde-haired woman laughed at her victory. Dalet remembered looked dead-on for minutes at a time, looking harshly into deep, sapphire eyes. _

"Will the second-in-command please rise?" she ordered after the slayers stood at attention.

At this moment in time, he wished it was Gatti who was here.

Dalet looked at his feet below.

"Why look at the ground, slayer? There's nothing interesting about it. I thought there was one more of you."

"He's a traitor," Dalet mumbled.

"You will address me as ma'am, is that clear?" she spoke harshly, "I do remember hearing stories about the infamous Gatti Lavariel."

"Look at me, slayer. What is your name?"

Dalet shifted his eyes.

"_You WILL do AS I SAY._"

Dalet looked at her dead on. A small gasp escaped her lips. Then a smug smile followed.

"So we meet again, boy."

"My name is Dalet, ma'am," Dalet spoke confidently, "Dalet Meridian."

"I see," Rafina laughed as she turned around, facing Folken, "It's a shame _Azalea_ isn't here to see this one…"

The reaction was almost instant. It took two seconds – not that much less – for the slayers to react in time.

Dalet let out an enraged roar and launched himself towards the female general in rage. But before he could draw his sword, the slayers launched themselves and grabbed Dalet, restraining him from doing anything stupid.

oOo

A/N: Oh my! What a chapter! There's some crazy plot curve balls for ya. Sorry, I cut it short. I felt as though there was really nothing to add after Dalet's little incident, so I figured I'd just leave it there.

Yeah, so late update, I know. Things have been hectic, but every so often I get around to sitting down and writing another chapter, between school and cosplay. XD But summer is here, so hopefully I'll have the next chapter out within the next…oh, two months or so. I'm sorry for the slowness, but things will start getting good, especially when they find the mystic valley…

_Next_: Dilandau's ill and Dalet isn't fond of his new replacement. They seem to have a history, and it's related to Azalea. And whatever it is, it's pissed him off. Meanwhile, Allen is hiding something that seemingly is drawing attention from both Millerna andHitomi...what could it be? And what is the Mystic Valley that Dryden keeps talking about? Could it answer some questions? Stay tuned...

reviews -

Jossi-31: Sadly, this was kind of an infomercial chapter as well. :X Sorry! Thanks for reviewing, though:)

Inda: Updated as soon as I could…XP Thanks for reviewing!

Laser Crusader: Ha, thank you! Yes, the silver eyes…well, it'll get explained pretty soon. Crazy things happen, stay tuned! Thanks for reviewing!

Macky: Thanks for reviewing!

Loveable-M: Hahaha, it's so funny that you reviewed every single chapter. That is HILARIOUS. Well, glad I could be of service to you:) Thanks for reviewing!

Whitetiger0809: Yeah…Hitomi's a CCS ripoff. XD Her magic actually comes from the Final Fantasy games, to be honest. I guess you could say it's from Kingdom Hearts, because the KH magic is actually from Final Fantasy. I honestly thing KH -is- one big FF ripoff, but I still love KH. VxH fluff for ya. Just a little bit. :) I think Gatti is still heart-broken over Azalea, so it may take him a while to recover and start crushing on anyone else…Ooops! Too late…XD …Oh my! You didn't finish the TV series? OMG. Go! Watch more! XD

Well, in conclusion, this story is making slow, slow progress. I guess I'm sort of in a slump right now, but I'll get out of it soon, I hope. Keep reading…oh, and if you have any questions regarding the story thus far, don't be afraid to ask. It may be a while before I get around to answering them, but anything that confuses you or baffles you, or if you just wanna pick my brain for spoilers (which I probably won't give them to you…XP) or hints, don't be afraid to type them in your review:) Yes, that includes those of you who don't review but this fic is on yer favorites…I know who you are! XD

Until Hitomi's next adventure-

Full Moon Bunny © June 19, 2005


	28. Vision XXVIII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXVIII: The Mystic Valley Part II_

_Blue, 22nd moon_

_The road is snowy. There is nothing here except for the barren wastelands of this neverending winterland. There's nothing here…nothing. It's cold. The fire in this cave grows weaker as my lips are blue. Through all of my research, there's nothing here. And yet…I am left with questions that are unanswered. Does the Mystic Valley exist? Or is it a mere tall tale told for the children? _

_I must see her again._

_I have to see the Chikara Tenshino again. Was she the key to the Mystic Valley?_

_I don't care…I must see her again._

His hands gripped the book tightly. He bitterly turned the page.

_Blue, 25th moon_

_I swear. I must be going around in circles! Still…I wonder where I could've gone wrong. I wonder why it isn't here…I must be missing something. Still, the libraries of Esto Gaza hold nothing on the legends of Atlantis. What is this power that it speaks of? The power to change fate?_

_The power of the Chikara Tenshino. Again, back to this girl. Back to Mia._

He frowned.

"Goddamnit, father…" Allen muttered, "You left mother for some girl who wasn't even the Chikara Tenshino. You son of a…"

_Mia disappeared before I got to tell her…_

"What are you doing in here?"

Allen jumped, dropping the book. Before Hitomi had come in however, he was seated on a barrel in the rooms located in the very bottom and back of the Crusade.

"Is it comfortable back here?" Hitomi joked. Allen struggled to find his words. Clumsily, he picked up the book and shoved it into his pocket, smiling at her.

"Nah, just…needed some alone time. So, how are you? You seem a lot better."

"Yeah…yeah, I am, actually," Hitomi smiled, "Just…kind of watching everything go by. Hey, what were you reading just now? I saw you with a—"

"Oh, nothing. It was nothing. Come, let's get out of here."

"Alright," Hitomi replied quietly, backing out so Allen could move through. She trailed behind Allen, who walked in front of her casually.

"It's good to see you back to your old self again, Hitomi. I was beginning to miss it."

"I'm not quite back to normal yet…" Hitomi sighed.

"What's that?" Allen turned his head slightly.

"Nevermind," she responded quietly. Allen nodded.

"I see."

_I know, Hitomi…I know what you're talking about._

"Is Millerna washing your garments? I noticed you weren't wearing your usual attire," he grinned.

Hitomi laughed, looking at her pajamas that she had brought with her in her duffle bag, the fabric printed with purple rabbits and purple pin-stripes.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Well, there was blood all over it, you know…"

Millerna opened the door to the water closet right as Allen came upon it. The door opening suddenly stopped the two of them dead in the hallway, and they watched as Millerna's head came poking out.

"Oh, just the person I want to see," Millerna grinned at Hitomi. She held up her folded default attire, purple skirt and all, sparkling clean. Hitomi smiled, walking forward and taking them from her.

"Hurry up and go change."

Millerna's eyes fell upon Allen. Awkwardly, she filed out and closed the water closet's door, walking down the hallway behind Hitomi, who held her freshly washed garments.

O o O o O

Hitomi buttoned up the last button on the top of her shirt. She flipped her hair with her arms and turned around, opening her door. Her garments smelled fresh and clean, and it was a relief, because they hadn't been cleaned in a month. She had been wearing the same thing, day and night for a month.

_A month. Has it really been that long since I came to Gaea? This all seems like a dream…_

Her boots began to wear and were slightly scruffy looking, but she was walking down the hallway to see Van. A slight roar of conversation had traveled to her ears and captured her curiosity as she walked down the hallway.

She looked in the doorway of the room where they had taken Van. However, he wasn't on the cot and she looked to the crew for answers. In fact, there were only a few crew members inside the room, as if waiting for her to step in.

"They're on that….thing," one of them replied, not finding the right words. Hitomi nodded.

_So that's where everyone is._

O o O o O

"LORD VAN! YAAAAAAAY!"

After navigating her way through, Hitomi came upon the small medical bay located after a flight of stairs onboard the ship. She bit her lip, looking at Merle pounce of the young king's form. Hitomi's eyes widened.

His shirt was off, revealing fit muscles along his stomach and chest, and she watched as a hand moved up and ruffled Merle's pink hair. He smiled. There wasn't a scratch on his body. No where. No bleeding, to pain, nothing.

Hitomi looked in back of her.

the legendary guymelef stood, in full recovery. They had replaced a lot of parts, and it looked new, just like she had first seen it. Hitomi looked at Van again.

_So you DID merge with it._

"Hitomi!" Allen called. Hitomi walked over, looking at Van, who watched her walk over.

"It's amazing," Millerna smiled, "he's healed! Completely healed!"

Hitomi starred at his form. Van looked at Hitomi. They made eye-contact for a few minutes, but Hitomi didn't give it much thought as she looked away. The hooded Ispano creature hobbled forward, bowing.

Hitomi's lips creeped into a smile.

"Thank you so much," she bowed, "Thank you."

The Ispano ignored her thanks and skipped right to business.

"Escaflowne seeks blood of draconian. Ispano can't garuntee."

Silence.

"W-what?"

"Ispano can't garuntee."

Hitomi stopped short.

Van got up and stretched, feeling better and energized then before. Merle let out a giggle and sat in front of him, looking at her child-hood companion. Hitomi eyed Van's structure worriedly. The talk of the crusade crew muffled out Hitomi's thoughts as she looked at Gatti, who was casually associating with one of the crew. She watched as Allen talked with Millerna about how it was funny that all of the scratches went away.

Van watched Hitomi again. Soon, Hitomi looked back at him again.

She shook her head slowly at him. Van glared at her. Hitomi walked forward, opening her mouth slightly, her hands clasped and against her chest.

"Van? Please…be careful when you pilot Escaflowne…'

"I won't let anything happen," he replied bluntly. Hitomi jumped at his response. Then, an even stronger emotion came over her.

"No," she took back her statement, "You can't pilot Escaflowne anymore!"

Silence. The extra conversations stopped as all eyes starred at Van and Hitomi.

"And who are you to stop me?" he replied coldly, "I know how to handle Escaflowne."

Hitomi jumped on him immediately.

"The Ispano can't garuntee that you'll come back alive! You don't want to go through this again, do you? C'mon Van, be serious! You don't seriously want to get hurt like this again! Please…don't make me go through that again!"

Van turned around.

"I know how to use Escaflowne."

O o O o O

Dalet starred out the window of his dorm, the empty bed that used to be Gatti's was lying off to the side. He sighed, wondering when he would meet Gatti again. His shoulders tensed at the thought of his rival.

His shoulder still stung from where Gatti had sliced him that one fateful night. The night that they had been declared enemies—officially. His thoughts drifted to the young girl, the general that took Dilandau's place. He bitterly thought of her resolve, her personality…if she wasn't careful, Dalet would hurt her. Bad.

Rafina killed Azalea. And there was nothing Rafina could do to take that back. Nothing. She would never be able to pay him back, or do something good. No. Rafina was still this conniving, putrid being that insisted on existing, and Dalet would refuse to take orders from her. He had almost lost it when Rafina made a snide remark about the night that Azalea died.

She joked about it. Like it was a game.

_I loved Azalea, _he thought bitterly, _I loved her._ _You took her from me, you bitch._

O o O o O

In unison, a pair of women waltzed casually down the hallway. The two of them were twins; they shared each and every feature – with a few exceptions, that is. The first, a sassy and sly grin on her face, had a fairly tan face and cat ears – similar to Merle's – that had a black outlining. There were gold features around her face, to complement the golden cat - eyes that she had.

She was wearing a gold-colored body suit and a cape-like that started on her waist and came down to her ankles. Her boots weren't matching; one was longer and more high up than the other.

The other twin, however, was silver. Silver eyes and silver features made her a distinctly different from her twin sister; she had cat ears and a cat tail, alike of her sister, but a silver body suit. Again, her boots never matched.

They both had daggers at their sides. They funny thing was, was that these daggers were identical to Merle's, save the gold and silver colors of them, respective to each sister. The daggers, however, were slightly longer then Merle's.

They entered a small room with a huge window in the back, a large view of the Gaian plains from the vione.

Rafina leisurely rested in a chair, looking casually at her fingernails. Folken sat off to the side. He smiled at the incoming twins. Rafina looked up, but didn't smile. There was a faint look of skeptics across her face as she eyed the cat twins.

"Nariya, Eriya," came Folken's voice, "You know why you are here."

They smiled, bowing.

"Yes, Lord Folken."

"Your mission is to capture the dragon. Is that understood?"

"Actually," Rafina interrupted abruptly, "Pardon me, Lord Folken, but it seems as though the Chikara Tenshino is of much more importance then your brother at this point, hm? The goddess is of number one priority," she finished. Nariya scowled at the blonde, but turned away. Folken stared back at the twins.

"Erm, very well then. The Chikara Tenshino and Escaflowne. I ask this because it seems as though our dragonslayers aren't getting the job done, you see."

"You can't blame them, Folken," Rafina smirked, while flicking something off of her nails to achieve perfection among the cleanliness of her nails, "the dragonslayers had a very poorly-trained leader. Elite soldiers like them are not to be left with leaders who have mental disabilities," she finished, while putting an emphasis on disabilities. Her eyes flickered at the strategist, who had a faint look of annoyance on his face.

"Nariya, Eriya, you are dismissed."

The cat twins turned on their heels in unison and left, the hissing of the door behind them. Rafina cleared her throat.

"Lady Rafina—"

"That's _Lord _Rafina," Rafina spat, "_Lord, not Lady._"

Folken sighed inwardly.

"Lord Rafina, excuse me, but what is the purpose of giving out orders to a special squad that isn't of your command?"

Rafina lifted herself off of the chair and walked casually over to the window.

"You forget that I am of a higher rank that Dilandau, and that I was ordered here by General Adelphos himself," she stated bluntly, "but you act as though I'm a child."

"You _are _a child."

Rafina turned around abruptly with clenched teeth.

"I am an _adult_," she hissed, "How DARE you compare me to a child."

Folken sighed, not wanting to push the matter further because of harmless comment that he made the mistake of saying.

"The dragon and the girl have not yet been tracked," Folken said, changing the subject, "we seem to have lost track of them when they left Goro."

"I thought," Rafina started towards the window, stopping a few feet in front of it, "that we had them _pinned _in Goro."

"It was a fluke. But it wasn't a very good trophy to add to the dragonslayer's resume."

Rafina let out a slight giggle as she turned around, shifting her weight and letting a hand rest on her hip.

"Gatti Lavareil lead to the downfall of that resume."

"Lavariel was one of our best fighters. Not only was it stain to our name, but it was real loss. He was a talented one," he sighed.

"Yes. He's good at concealing people…" Rafina trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" Folken had an odd look in his eye. There was a wiry smile upon her pink lips that came across her face. Her eyes shut, trying to remember the memory of her first encounters with Gatti. Folken had looked at Rafina intently. It was seem as though Rafina somehow knew Gatti before he even became a dragonslayer.

"I mean," Rafina said, turning around, "that he hid the last of the NOIR syndicate from us…"

Folken furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What?"

"He found that girl – Azalea. He and his friend Dalet were responsible for concealing her from authorities."

"Azalea?"

"Azalea was one of the last NOIRs," a wicked grin formed from ear to ear, "but I took care of that real fast."

"So Gatti Lavariel, Zaibach's finest soldier, and his companion, Dalet Meridian, were responsible for a conspiracy crime?"

"It was a miracle the two of them were allowed to be apart of Zaibach after betraying it's empire," Rafina went on, "but I suppose they looked past that and wanted to take the both of them in because they fought well."

"I remember that whole NOIR fiasco," Folken reminisced, "but it ended with Azalea."

"Where do they suppose the goddess is located?"

"They're believed to be heading North of Goro, though no further confirmations have been made. Are the dragonslayers on call?"

"Like always," Rafina grinned.

_He's going out there to pilot it. He's going out there to freaking pilot that thing. That monster. Escaflowne was once the protector of my life, but it now threatens Van. How does that work?_

Hitomi sat on her bed, her head rested upon her hands, negative thoughts pouring into her mind. She was a wreck, not sure what do with herself. Van was in trouble, and he was being a stubborn jerk as usual and not taking her word for it.

_If he doesn't take my word for it, then he will die. Van will die if he doesn't listen…_

For a minute, Hitomi supposed that he knew, and that even though he knew, it never changed anything. He still wanted to pilot it, the memories of his fallen kingdom still lingering in his mind.

_I've got to try and talk to him. Just one last time. _

Hitomi wearily lifted herself off of her bed in her cabin and opened the door, walking out into the hallway and closing it behind her. She walked down the hallway towards the hanger, when she could see the Crusade men, making repairs to the Crusade, as usual. Van sat alone by Escaflowne, looking at it proudly.

Hitomi stiffened. She walked to the staircase that led down into the hangar and approached the boy carefully.

"…Van?" she said silently. Van's movements shifted and he turned around to face Hitomi.

"Can I help you?" he said simply. Hitomi looked down and to her side, trying to find the right words.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but quickly regretted it. _What a dumb thing to say. Of course he's not okay…_

"I'm alright Hitomi, there's no need to worry about me anymore."

_No need to worry about him anymore._

The thought was almost appealing to Hitomi. No more whining, or crying over the whereabouts and welfare of Van. And through everything, the more she felt anxiety for him, it seemed as though, by some sort of fluke, that something bad would happen to him.

_In fact...that happens with everyone…doesn't it…?_

"Why are you here? To tell me that I shouldn't pilot Escaflowne?"

Hitomi gulped. Of course that was why she was here, why else?

"Yes," she said firmly.

There was a strange silence between the two of them.

"Van, I know you want to do it because you feel like it's your duty, but—"

"It _is _my duty and I intend to keep that duty. Do you understand me? I will take revenge for Fanelia. And the only way I can do that is through Escaflowne," he said, an insane tone almost running in his words, "Do you understand?"

"Van," Hitomi looked at him strangely, "What is wrong with you?"

Van didn't answer.

"You changed. I don't like that change, Van," Hitomi said, almost in a pleading tone, "I don't like this new Van that Escaflowne morphed you into…"

Again, Van said nothing.

"Escaflowne morphed you into something that was much different from the Van I knew – and was starting to really like – just a few weeks ago. I thought you were getting better," Hitomi whispered, a small smile on her face, "like we were actually friends that would talk to each other. You were opening up to me."

Silence.

"It was something Merle never thought you would ever do, but you did."

Silence.

"Now look at you…" she said, her voice quivering, "…you're back to your same old self. You aren't telling me things…I don't want you to keep them bottled up inside of you, so please, just—'

"_And who said that YOU weren't keeping things from me?_"

Van snapped. Hitomi drew back, almost in shock.

"_You're a damn hypocrite! You always keep things from me! So why should I give you more pain to worry about! Do you know how much it frustrates me when you're upset?_"

_You worry about me…when I'm upset?_

"_Damn it, Hitomi! You know that makes me pissed! Why should I waste my time bothering you with my problems when you've got your self to worry about? You don't know that I worry about you!_"

_You worry about me?_

Van's fierce eyes gazed into hers.

"_I think about you all the time! I wonder if you're sad! I wonder if you're happy! I wonder if you're angry! And you think it's going to help if I tell you everything? I want YOU to tell ME everything! I GIVE a damn about you!"_

_You…wonder about my feelings?_

There was an awkward silence.

Hitomi took a few steps in the backward direction, bound to run away.

"Hitomi…I…."

Her pouty face turned around and ran back up the stairs, flailing the whole way.

"I didn't mean it to sound like that," he whispered, in defeat.

O o O o O

Hitomi wasn't sure how long she wept. To her, what seemed like hours was only minutes, but sometimes it seems like forever when you're depressed. She turned her head, still plopped on her pillow.

"Why me?" she muttered, talking to no one in particular, "Do you…really care about me?"

Hitomi starred blankly at the wall.

_Do you…_

_…_

_…_

Hitomi's pendant was glowing faintly. She put her hand to her chest to feel the small gem on her chest. It was warm.

"My pendant…"

"DAMNIT! YOU SON OF A—"

Hitomi blinked. She sat up, turning her head towards the direction of the shouting. There was lots of shouting, what sounded like two voices. There was a friendly laugh. Hitomi perked her ears up, walking towards the door, and creaking it open slightly. The voices were now out in the open.

"DAMNIT, DRYDEN!"

Hitomi knew this to be Allen's voice. Dryden was the one who was laughing. Confused, Hitomi opened the door and closed it behind her, walking towards the Crusade's Bridge.

"What's going on…?" she quietly asked herself. She stood in the threshold on the bridge, watching the scene unfold before her eyes. Hitomi stared, wide-eyed, her mouth open a little.

"DAMNIT, DRYDEN, GIVE THAT BACK, YOU SON OF A—"

"Allen, please, control yourself!" Millerna had two hands to his chest, slightly pushing him back. Dryden laughing, flipping through what looked like a book. In fact…

_Hey! That's…_

_"Allen, I saw you reading a—"_

_"It was nothing."_

_That's…Allen's book! I saw him reading that in the cargo rooms below! Why is that so important to him?_

"What's going on?" Hitomi's voice chimed in. Everyone went silent, and all heads turned towards her.

"Um," Millerna started, but Dryden interrupted.

"Perfect timing, Hitomi!" Dryden said, a bright smile on his face, "You know what this is, don't you?"

Hitomi shook her head. Allen growled.

"Allen's father, Leon Shezar, the infamous explorer who hold the only known records to the Mystic Valley!"

Hitomi blinked. She stared for a while at Allen, who was looking away, and look of annoyance written all over his face. Millerna bit her lip, looking back and forth between the two males.

"Uh…where did you find that?" Hitomi nervously giggled. Dryden grinned again.

"Well, Allen obviously had it…"

"More like you_ stole _that from me!" Allen muttered angrily. Hitomi cocked her head.

"The Mystic Valley?"

Hitomi furrowed her eyebrows.

"The Mystic Valley…"

Dryden frowned, looking at the features upon her face.

"Does this…sound familiar to you?"

"Yes…it does…" Hitomi said, in a distant voice that made Millerna and Allen both turn their heads, "It does…"

Silence.

"_Guide your strength as you see fit…our secret lies in that of the Mystic Valley,_" Hitomi whispered. Dryden blinked, an insane grin growing on his face.

"YOU CAN READ ATLANTEAN?" Dryden exclaimed. Allen whipped his head around, looking at Hitomi. Millerna starred wide-eyed at the jade-eyed girl. Hitomi starred downward, the wheels in her brain turned furiously. Hitomi was thinking.

"THAT'S WHAT IT SAYS ON THE SEAL OF GODASHIM!" Dryden yelled. Millerna turned, angry.

"DRYDEN WOULD YOU SHUT UP FOR JUST A SECOND? QUIET!"

Millerna rushed over to Hitomi, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Hitomi?" she said quietly, "What are you thinking?"

"Millerna…you know…I'm acting…strange…right?" Hitomi said breathlessly. Hitomi's pendant glowed a faint pink. Her face became pale and discolored, "You know…I'm…not…feeling…my…best…"

Millerna starred at her.

"Hitomi? Are you alright?"

"When I'm angry…you know? When I'm angry…I…something very strange happens to me…"

Allen starred intently at Hitomi. He walked casually over to listen to her thought process.

"When I'm angry…I feel…so…powerful…"

"_Guide your strength as you see fit…our secret lies in that of the Mystic Valley,_" Hitomi repeated herself, "The Mystic Valley, Millerna. That place holds…all of the answers…to my behavior, I mean!"

Allen and Millerna watch Hitomi curiously. Dryden blinked, almost dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before him.

"Van was right when he said the seal was affecting my angry, powerful fits…"

"But they're growing stronger, Hitomi," Allen put a hand on her shoulder, "It's getting out of control."

Hitomi looked up, tearfully.

"What is this feeling?" she asked, shakily, "Why do I feel so…"

Hitomi's pendant glowed brightly, enough for Millerna and Allen to take note of it.

"Allen, her pendant is glowing…" she whispered. Hitomi put a hand on Millerna's shoulder, almost trying to keep her balance.

"Hitomi, sweetheart, are you okay?" she whispered. Hitomi nodded shakily.

"I feel so strange right now…"

"Orange, 22nd moon," Dryden read, "There is snow everywhere I look. It's been cold for a few days now. Northern Gaea must have been colder then I imagined. By my research must not be off."

Allen looked back furiously.

"_DO. YOU. MIND?_" Allen shouted angrily. Hitomi jumped. Never before had she seen Allen act so violently over something so small…or was it really small in his eyes? What was the leather book, anyway? A diary?

Hitomi looked out the Crusade's windows. The environment was quite peculiar. In fact, it was just like Dryden read. The Crusade was indeed sailing through northern Gaea. Snow covered the ground, and mountains with perfect snow caps surrounded the area.

"The Mystic Valley is near," Dryden read on. Hitomi could feel Allen's anger radiating from him, "But I must see that girl—'

"ENOUGH!" Allen roared, and stormed angrily out of the room. Hitomi jumped at the sight of Allen marching through the threshold. Millerna turned to look at Hitomi, who starred worriedly after him.

"What's going on?" Hitomi whispered, "Why is he acting like that?"

Hitomi walked away from Millerna's grasp and walked after him, seeking to find out the mystery behind Allen's strange behavior.

_"But I must see that girl…?_"

O o O o O

The door hissed as Folken entered the room, and hissed again as it closed behind him. A slight buzzing sound filled the room, and the image of Emperor Dornkirk appeared on the screen. Folken nodded in respect towards the Emperor of Zaibach. Dornkirk greeted him.

"Folken," he gruffly said, "a strange dream came to me the other night."

Folken cocked his head in interest, wondering where Dornkirk was going with this thought.

"…My lord?"

There was a slight pause.

"I dreamed that a wonderful, tremendous power was in my hands. Because of the goddess from the Mystic Moon, you see. However, it was strange. I felt myself grow weaker and weaker, and when I finally came to, I made the realization that…the dragon and the girl were the source. But why the dragon, I wonder? Why is it that whenever the come near, there is a strange but powerful sensation the destiny prognostication engine gives off?"

Folken furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what it was that Dornkirk was saying.

"The destiny prognostication engine has located both the dragon and the girl. However, they are some place sacred."

"Sacred?"

"They are within miles of the Mystic Valley, a place that I was never able to find in my earlier days of life."

"The Mystic Valley, My lord? Does it really exist, like they say?"

"The Mystic Valley, I discovered, could only by opened by the goddess herself. Her importance to this empire is _vital_, Folken. If they get to the Mystic Valley before we do, I don't want you to try anything."

Folken nodded his head, almost understanding what Folken was getting at.

"If we can get that girl – Hitomi – to open the gate to the Mystic Valley, then all we need to do is get to the gate when it's open."

Dornkirk paused, almost in silent approval.

"They are north of Goro, currently."

"My lord?"

"Yes, Folken."

"What is the connection between the Chikara Tenshino and the destiny prognostication engine?"

A smile small – a rare sight – came across Dornkirk's face.

"You will see in due time, Folken. All in due time."

O o O o O

"_SLAYERS ASSEMBLE!"_ Rafina roared. She turned around, looking at the young boys filing in, one by one, kneeling and at attention. Dalet couldn't focus. He was lost in the thoughts of his mind, Rafina's roaring fading as it hit his eardrum. He stood up as instructing, watching Rafina pace back and forth to brief them on their upcoming mission. It never changed.

"Dilandau isn't here anymore," Rafina added, "And he won't be for a while. Don't think that just because I'm female, that I'm any less dominant that General Adelphos, is that clear?"

Dalet gritted his teeth. It was too hard for him to set himself down and try to force himself not to launch himself at Rafina with all he had. The memories of Azalea were too strong for him. Maybe that's why he felt like he had to hurt Gatti.

"Dalet," Rafina sharply spoke. Dalet jerked his head up at her.

"You are in charge of the dragonslayer division until further notice, is that clear? You're heading out to North of Goro, coordinates 13° North and 45° East."

"Yes ma'am."

Rafina turned her back for a second. Chesta chimed in.

"Lord Rafina?" Chesta's quivering voice came, "Where is Master Dilandau?"

Rafina was silent for a few seconds. She let out an aggravated sigh.

"He's ill," Rafina snapped, "We've been through this. I don't know that you even want a horrendous leader like him, anyway—'

"HEY!" Miguel shouted. Rafina turned her head, almost shocked that Miguel had the guts to even speak like that to a high officer.

"Dilandau is more of a soldier then you'll ever be, you pathetic woman!"

Dalet winced at his comrades sudden outburst. But deep inside, he wanted to cheer him on so badly. Rafina waltz over to him and her fist met his face dead on his cheek bone. Miguel staggered back, letting out a yelp of pain as he did so.

"I do not tolerate insubordinance, you _fool_," Rafina hissed, poison dripping off of her words, "you _dare _talk back to me in such a tone, you _will _have your salary revoked and you will be stripped of your title as dragonslayer, is that clear?"

Miguel smirked.

"Hell, I'd rather go join Gatti that listen to you, you son of a bitch."

Dalet looked away, biting his lip.

Rafina punched him again. Miguel feel to the ground.

"Not so tough now _are you_, my little boy?" she spoke sarcastically.

"Who gave you permission to throw around _my _dragonslayers like that?"

Rafina turned to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Dilandau Albatau," she smiled, "a pleasure."

"A sickening sight," he spat, waltzing casually in, "Who gave you permission to order around my dragonslayers?"

There he was, in the flesh. Though something was off, he still had his leather jacket on, though unzipped, revealing the laced, lavender shirt underneath. His tiara shinned proudly at each step he took. To the slayers, he didn't look anywhere near ill.

"Lord Folken. You can refer to him for further details. The dragonslayers are know under my command, is that clear?"

"_Is that clear?_" Dilandau spoke sarcastically, almost mocking her, "You pathetic woman…"

"Dilandau, you forget that I outrank you."

"That doesn't change anything," he spat bitterly, "this is _my _chain of command."

"Not anymore," Rafina said loudly, "You'll do wise to step down, Dilandau. You've been deemed incompetent and therefore you've been replaced."

There was an eerie pause that made everyone in the room shiver slightly. Dilandau's eye twitched insanely as he watched Rafina roll the last word off of her tongue.

"_You can't replace me_," he hissed.

"It's too late, Dilandau," Folken came into the room, "you've been disbanded from your position until further notice. General Adelphos believes that Lord Rafina will do a more sufficient job."

Dilandau let out angry roar.

"_YOU FIENDS!" _he shouted, "_THESE ARE _MY _DRAGONSLAYERS!"_

There was a moment in time where Dalet wished _anyone _would replace Dilandau. There were times that he was so annoyed with his leader that if he wasn't careful, Dalet would stab his sword right through his back. But there was strange, unyielding allegiance to this so-called leader, like Dilandau fueled his revenge at the world.

_The world?_ Dalet thought dully, _Is that where my revenge lies now? Am I just out to take my anger on anything? Maybe that's why I'm a dragonslayer. Because I'm angry at Azalea. Because Azalea left me._

_Gatti…where are you when I need someone to talk to on a rainy day?._

O o O o O

_I remember reading those Tarots cards a month ago. The reading about Allen. About his parents. I remember he had stopped me short and I thought he was mad at me. But really, his past is a tender subject. I think I'm about to find out why._

"Alle—AH!"

Hitomi crashed into a male who was walking down the same hallway. Hitomi looked up at the blonde.

"You should pay more attention," Gatti looked down at her thoughtfully. Hitomi giggled.

"Sorry," Hitomi apologized, "Say, do you where Allen went to?"

"Can't say I've seen him. Why?"

"Uh, I wanted to talk to him about something."

"Speaking of which," Gatti looked to the side strangely, like he was trying to find words for this thoughts. Hitomi could almost see the wheels in his head turning rapidly.

"Are you okay?"

"I…have…something…to…tell…you…" he muttered. Hitomi blinked.

"Huh? Oh, Gatti, can't it wait? I'm really busy right now. I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later, I promise. If it's about the Mystic Valley, I think I've got this whole mystery figured out," she went on excitedly, "If we can just find the Mystic Valley—"

"It's not _about _the Mystic Valley."

"Oh," Hitomi said dejectedly, "Sorry."

"It's alright."

"I can't talk to you right now, though. I've got to find Allen. There's something really important that I have to talk to him about."

"Yes, but I have something important I want to tell you, too…"

"It's going to have to wait," Hitomi repeated herself, "Gatti, it's important, I have to talk to Allen."

Hitomi gently brushed past the ex-slayer to find her father-figure. Gatti brushed his hand past her arm, almost in mid action to stop her from going. He looked after her, watching her walk down the Crusade's hallway.

_Can't _that _wait? I want to tell you now…_

O o O o O

A/N: So, if you haven't already figured out that Gatti is in love with Hitomi, then you are a COMPLETE DUMBASS. Just kidding! I love you all! Alright, so how about that. Took me a while, but I finally finished Chapter 28! Chapter 29 will be exciting, I promise. I'm almost through this boring Atlantis-Allen's-past-stuff, and then we'll get into some interesting stuff…dealing with Hitomi's silver eyes… XP But you'll just have to wait until then! Stay tuned!

Reviews:

Jossi-31: Wai! 3 Thank you so much for reading, even after I took forever to update. Thank you for reviewing!

Inda: Bah, I tried, but failed! Sometimes, the words just don't come as quickly as we want them to and sometimes, it results in long updates like this. >. Sorry! Thanks for reading and reviewing, though!

Macky: Thanks for reading!

Aoi Dragon: YAY! NEW READER! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! 3 Well, you'll just have to keep reading and see what happens!

whitetiger0809: Oh, thank you! I could always use some encouragement now and then. I'm glad you enjoy this! I hope you keep reading!

Sakuya Kaleido: YAY! NEW READER! I'm so glad you enjoy this! I'm glad it's your first esca fic, too! 3 Thank you for reviewing andI hope you keep reading!

Until next time-

- (c) FullMoonBunny, September 19th, 2005


	29. Vision XXVIIII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXVIIII: The Mystic Valley Part III_

"Shit, I hate cold weather."

Gatti muttered to himself as he put a hand on the window of the Crusade, looking at the cloud skies dully. He closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply, trying to catch his breath. He coughed again, covering his mouth. He stopped, opening his eyes again.

_Damn cold weather…makes the asthma worse…_

O o O o O

"Allen?"

Hitomi slid the door open to one of the Crusade's far components. She peeked her head inside. Allen had already poured himself a drink, and he sat at a table, his back towards the door.

"Allen, can I come in?"

"Sure, sure," he said quickly, "I'm sorry."

Hitomi came in, and pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Hitomi," he said, having a sip of his wine. Hitomi shook her head.

"It's alright. Listen. Do you have something to tell me?"

There was a long pause in between the two of them. Hitomi implied for Allen to take his time to try and tell her what it was that was bothering him. He put his cup of wine down after taking a rather large sip. He looked straight forward, and then took a couple of breaths. Hitomi sat intently, ready when he was.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about acting strangely around you. I know it was rude of me, but…I've been…dealing with some rather…dark things with my past."

"Dark things?"

He took another sip of his wine and looked forward again.

"My father was Leon Schezar. He was an explorer."

"I see," Hitomi said, remembering the tarot reading she had given him so long ago. His father, flying in the face of common sense. Was he going after something so far-fetched that it made Allen angry?

Hitomi took out her tarot cards and began to lay them out on the table, tracing her finger over which one to pick up first.

"It started with a fight," he began painfully, "my mother and father were fighting one day. I was ten. My mother started crying. All I can remember was the door slamming behind my father. I never saw him again."

Hitomi flipped the card over.

_Conflict._

"Any records of his final days are in that journal. As I read the pages, I'm constantly reminded of the issues in my life. Chid. Marlene. Millerna. I can't seem to overcome them. He writes about this girl."

The card above it was flipped.

_Past._

"There's a girl that he met. And…he says she came from a pillar of light. This blue column of light."

Hitomi stopped short.

"Blue column of light?"

"Yes. Is something the matter?"

"Allen, _I came to Gaia in a blue light_."

Allen furrowed his eyebrows. Hitomi starred at him.

"Who was this girl?"

"I don't remember her name. I'm sorry."

Hitomi looked slightly discouraged, but continued anyway. Allen cleared his throat. Hitomi flipped over another card as Allen began to talk again.

"He left home to find the Mystic Valley. The records of the Mystic Valley are in that journal."

"That explains why Dryden was so frantic about it, right? He knew about your father."

"Exactly."

"Go on."

"He was in the general area of the Mystic Valley – which he described to be covered in snow with snowy mountains – and he was searching for any links to the goddess and what not. I think truly believed that this girl that came from the blue light was the girl from the Mystic Moon."

The more Hitomi listened, them more her heart yearned to find out who she was.

"He said he…he said he fell in love with her, which meant…"

"…that he was having an affair with your mother."

Allen sighed painfully.

"You know, it wasn't like my mother was a whore, or anything, god she was a good woman," his voice cracked, "She was a good woman…"

Allen paused.

"You know, it was right when my sister disappeared. She needed him, and he left her."

_Judgement._

"He was a…_bastard_," he said painfully, taking another sip of his wine, "A _bastard…_"

A slight pause.

"I'm very sorry, Hitomi."

"No, it's okay. Keep going."

"He was writing about how he met up with this man. His name was Isaac. They went exploring together. They shared their discoveries. Apparently, they were both interested in the findings of the goddess and the legends of the Mystic Valley."

He stopped. Hitomi looked up. Allen's face was neutral.

"I don't know if this applies to you, so please, don't be scared when I tell you this."

Hitomi froze.

"On their journey, they found a pendant and a staff. The drawings in his notebook are almost identical to your—"

"Allen, this _isn't funny_," Hitomi said, a shaky voice within her, "_What are you saying? That staff was in my grandmother's basement_—"

"Hitomi, calm yourself, please—"

"_How could it have been on Gaea and ended up in my grandmother's basement!_"

"Hitomi, please," Allen raised his hands, "I'm very sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean to. When I saw you for the first time with that staff, I knew, instantly, that…you had to be the one."

Hitomi covered her mouth and her pendant.

"Along the way, my father and Isaac were split up. That's when my father met her."

_Who is Isaac? Who is this girl?_

"My father…saw her again. After she had gone away in the blue light and come back. And he gave her the staff…and then pendant. He told her to never forget him. And she was taken away by the blue light again. My father never saw her again."

He stopped. Hitomi felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"It can't be, Allen…" she hiccupped, "it just can't be…"

Hitomi collapsed into his chest, Allen holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I knew I should've told you sooner. But I wasn't sure. I'm sorry."

Hitomi lifted herself up, and wiped away the wet spots on his uniform.

"I'm sorry," she laughed a bit, "I'm sorry, I got your uniform all wet."

"It's nothing," Allen smiled, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. I can see that this is hurting you more then it hurts me. You have to promise me, though," Allen finished. Hitomi looked at him.

"That when I read that girl's name, you will remain calm, no matter what the circumstances."

Hitomi felt her stomach drop. She lifted herself up, along with Allen, and followed him down the corridors of the Crusade, where Dryden's laughing became apparent to them both. Hitomi felt herself stop in the threshold on the bridge. Millerna looked down at Hitomi.

"Are you alright?" she asked, suddenly.

"Mr. Dryden?" Hitomi asked, "We need to see that book."

Dryden blinked a few times, looking at her semi-tear stained face. He handed it over rather gracefully, Hitomi taking it gratefully and giving a small smile. She flipped through the pages, Allen helping her along.

"Hitomi?" Millerna started.

"The girls name was…_Mia Kanzaki_," Hitomi felt a wave of tears build up inside of her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold it in. Hitomi burst into tears, collapsing onto the floor.

Millerna blinked.

"_Mia Kanzaki_?" Millerna asked, "Hitomi, isn't your last name _Kanzaki_?"

"_Mia Kanzaki was my GRANDMA!_"

Hitomi burst into tears. She keeled over and laid on the ground of the bridge, Allen starring in pure horror. Millerna and Dryden looked strangely at her. Hitomi held the book close to her heart.

"_Mia Kanzaki was my grandma…_" she said over and over, _"Mia Kanzaki was my grandma…grandma…_"

The moment couldn't have been more awkward. Millerna knelt by her side, gently prying the notebook away from her hands and sitting next to her, looking at some of the pages. Allen's father had drawn some pictures of the things that he found. Items, books, treasures. Hitomi's staff.

Millerna covered her mouth.

"Oh my god…Oh my god…" she breathed, "Hitomi…oh my god…"

Hitomi laid on the floor, not really caring where she was at the moment. The ground wasn't comfortable, but to her, the ground was everything. In the same moment, she had everything, but nothing.

"Leon gave both the pendant and the staff to Hitomi's grandmother," Dryden concluded.

"And that's why it was in my grandmother's basement. It wasn't an accident."

_It was fate._

"Who said that?"

"Said what, Hitomi?"

Hitomi looked upward. That voice, the one that told her to resist, was calling her again.

_Isaac planned this._

"He…what?"

"Hitomi? Are you alright?"

_Isaac planned this. He is the one behind this._

"WHO THE HELL IS ISAAC?" Hitomi shouted up to the ceiling.

_He is the one behind _**everything.**

Hitomi looked upward. Her eyes fell upon Van. Hitomi gasped. Van was there the entire time. He didn't look angry, but only solemn, as he knew what Hitomi was saying. He walked forward, kneeling to the ground.

Hitomi looked forward at him, as he was at eye-level. Van placed a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her close to him, arms embracing her. Hitomi let herself be enveloped, as she was too weak emotionally to say no to a hug. Hitomi lifted her arms around his neck and held him tighter.

Millerna lifted herself up.

The three of them watched silently as Van held Hitomi close to him, Hitomi crying once again. She rested her cheek on his shoulder.

"Please let me stay like this," she whispered faintly, "Just forget we were ever fighting. Just let me stay like this for a few seconds…please…"

"Okay."

A pink glow emitted from her pendant. Van pushed her gently away, noticing the glow.

KA THUMP KA THUMP KA THUMPITY THUMP THUMP

"VAN-SAMA!" Merle bounded down the hallway, exploding through the threshold and pointing upwards at the sky. Van helped Hitomi up and Hitomi walked forward. There was the collective running of the Crusade crew as they ran through the threshold, Gatti in the crowd.

"Do you see it? DO YOU SEE IT?" Gatti shouted excitedly, "IS THAT IT?"

Dryden flipped frantically through Leon's journal. He roared in aggravation. Everyone turned towards him as he did so. There, a frayed edge where a page used to be was lying smack dab where he needed it.

"OH DAMNIT!" Dryden roared, "A PAGE HAS BEEN TORN OUT!"

There was a collective stare.

"We need to land. Right now," Hitomi said abruptly. Allen nodded at Gaddess, who headed towards the steering wheel. Hitomi's pendant grew lighter and lighter as the seconds ticked by.

"OKAY YOU BUMS! LET'S LAND THIS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"AYE!"

A faint smile came to Gatti's lips as he watched Hitomi, curiously looking on to the beam of light. He coughed hard, grabbing the threshold for support as he did so. Millerna looked at him.

"Gatti, are you alright?" she asked. Gatti shook his head, over his coughing fit, and standing on his own.

"Fine," he replied simply.

The Crusade rumbled and hissed as the engine roared. Hitomi's point of view straightforward at the mountains began to decrease as the Crusade lowered in altitude. The Crusade began to lower dramatically, and Hitomi looked downward.

Below them and slightly in front as the Crusade improved her point of view, was what looked like to be a platform. A glass platform, but it the rest was covered in snow. The Crusade landed with an abrupt THUMP, and Hitomi opened her mouth slightly.

What happened next was beyond anyone's control.

Hitomi's pendant glowed brightly, emitting a light that no one could ignore. A tiny beam of pink light shot from her pendant into the sky, clearing the clouds. Her eyes closed and her body arched forward, the beam of light showing them the path, to what seemed like the Mystic Valley.

"What the…?" Gatti spat. Merle watched in awe.

"What's happening?" Millerna asked.

"The goddess is showing us the way to the Mystic Valley," Dryden said solemnly, and then smiled faintly.

"We should follow this light," Hitomi whispered, "We should follow it…"

"………………"

The snow drifted slightly at the impact of the Crusade's landing. The propellers came to a slow and steady stop, the snow slightly rising and falling as it landed gently on the ground. The hatch of the Crusade opened, letting the Crusade crew as well as the others out of the ship, and onto the cold premises of Northern Gaea.

The beam, still shining brightly from Hitomi's chest, shot towards the sky, brighter then ever before. Hitomi stepped forward, her staff in hand. The clouds parted slightly, revealing the blue sky amidst the cloudy former. Merle let out a shiver.

"It's _cooold!_" she whined, "Buuuuur!"

Millerna held her place, watching Hitomi walk slightly forward. She noticed that Hitomi's boots began to make a clicking sound as they hit the ground, signaling that what she was walking on wasn't snow.

"Allen," Millerna said to the blonde knight, "Is there a platform underneath this now?"

Allen leaned forward slightly at the noise Hitomi's boots made. Gatti came from behind Millerna, wearily catching himself as he almost fell over. Millerna regarding him slightly.

"Gatti, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should go rest," she suggested quietly. Gatti shook his head.

"Hitomi!" Van called. Hitomi turned back to him, watching him as he approached her. She let out a small smile before he came within two feet of her.

"It's up there. The Mystic Valley is up there," she said.

"Are you going open the gate?"

"Yes."

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens," he paused, "I'll be right here."

"You promise this time?"

"I promise."

Hitomi grinned and nodded.

"I've got to do this for grandma. If the Mia Kanzaki that came here was Mia Kanzaki my grandmother, that I have to do this. I have to know why. Beyond this gate is every single answer we've been looking for, right?"

"Right."

Hitomi nodded again, brushing a strand of hair from her face as she walked placidly forward, her staff skimming the hard platform beneath. Somewhat far away from where the Crusade had landed, everyone watched with an uneasy curiosity. The light from Hitomi's pendant faded finally, but the eriee clearing of the clouds was still there. Hitomi raised her staff in front of her.

_Grandma. If you were the girl that came here and retrieved this staff and my pendant, then I have to know. Guardians of the Mystic Valley, please show me the way._

From beneath Hitomi the snow cleared, and as suspected, a platform from underneath the snow became visible to everyone. A clear, pearl, circle platform with a diameter of almost thirty feet became visible, the ancient gold detailing around the edges. There was a collective gasp from everyone. Gaddess looked at Hitomi with utmost curiosity.

"This is unbelievable," he whispered to Tio, who nodded slightly, "I never thought this would ever happen in my lifetime."

Merle blinked at the strange happenings. The snow had completely removed itself in Hitomi's presence. The clearing in the sky became more pronounced as Hitomi held her staff over her head, twirling it gracefully and dipping it to each side. Hitomi danced, unearthly presences dancing alongside her. She twirled, lolled her head and swished her mighty staff.

An insignia glowed beneath Hitomi. The image of the four circles – the symbol of Atlantis beneath her. A star in the middle became a shimmering yellow as four tarot cards, the ones that Hitomi had thought so little of but gave her so much power had appeared at each direction, glowing their respective colors.

The wind, the water, the fire, the earth, all came shooting out from their cards and towards the boundless sky, towards the clearing. Glowing sparkles of light danced happily and bounced about Hitomi's form.

A thin, gold circle formed in the clearing, Hitomi's four mystical cards surrounding the outline and disappearing. The circle became wider, and a strange, blue color had engulfed the inside, the vortex, the crew supposed. On the outside of the gold circle were ancient carvings of angels, designs, and other things of the like. The lights stopped dancing around Hitomi.

She opened her eyes, stopping in the middle of the platform to look upward at the gate that she had opened. A huge smile came across her face. She pointed upward, jumping up and down. Gatti came running up to her.

"LOOK! LOOK THERE IT IS!" she exclaimed happily, "THAT'S THE GATE!"

Dryden was in pure awe of the display that took place before him. The notebook was locked in his hand and he was frozen in time. His jaw had dropped at least 20 feet and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. His sunglasses almost fell off the tip of his nose. Millerna looked at him strangely.

"Dryden?"

"Tha…that…loo…look…that…tha…." he raised a shaky finger at Hitomi, and at the mysterious gate that had appeared magically before them, "she…she…how…that…she…what…is…going…on?...she…she….she…."

Millerna smiled knowingly, and patted him on the shoulder gingerly. She walked towards Gatti, who was grinning furiously at Hitomi, who could stop smiling. She turned towards Van, who, unbelievably enough was smiling at her.

"This is it! If we can just get up there, we'll finally be able to understand!" Hitomi smiled.

_I'll finally know why I came to Gaea…Why I'm the Chikara Tenshino!_

Tears of joy started to stream down her face. Hitomi lunged herself onto Van, almost feeling like Merle, but not caring. She jumped up and down in his arms, and Van looked at Hitomi with a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. Gatti turned his back to them and looked at Millerna.

"What comes next, I wonder," she said, a smile tugging at her lips, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready," he sighed. Something caught his eye. Millerna looked at Gatti strangely.

"Gatti, are you alright?"

Gatti was too busy to answer her question. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he looked at the oncoming, black airships in the sky.

"OH SHIT!" one of the Crusade crew yelled. Allen turned around and looked at the airships coming towards them. Millerna gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

"MOVE! LET'S MOVE!" Gaddess yelled.

Hitomi turned around from Van's hold and looked at the commotion. Hitomi's expression changed dramatically. What was a happy, excited Hitomi, was now a distressed, surprised, and fearful Hitomi.

"_ZAIBACH?_" came Hitomi's distressed voice, "How did they get here so fast?"

"They followed that beam of light," Van concluded. He took her wrist.

"We have to move now."

"LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" Gaddess shouted. Merle scampered alongside Van, who held Hitomi's wrist and ran alongside her, Gatti not far behind. The floating fortress came roaring above them.

SNAP!

There was snap below it that made them looked upward at what was happening. A few more followed, echoing across the Gaea's northern mountains.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF—" Gatti began, but didn't finish. He fell over, clutching his chest. Hitomi stopped short, hearing him fall. Van was still latched to her wrist. Hitomi sped over to his side.

"Gatti!" she cried. Gatti began to make agonizing choking noises as the snow began to fall gracefully. He heaved greatly.

"Oh my god, please not now! You picked a really bad time!"

"Hi…tomi…" he breathed, "Get…out…of…here…"

The asthma was hard for him to control, she could tell. Time was ticking. She turned to Van.

"Help me, please," she commanded. Expecting Van to furrow his eyebrows, which he did, and be stubborn, Hitomi prepared for his reaction. He stood, watching her.

"_PLEASE VAN_," she begged. Gatti coughed violently, hanging onto Hitomi's arm.

"That snap…" he wheezed, "You have to hurry…that snap…"

"What snap? You mean that sound?" Hitomi's heart pounded in her chest as she clutched his arm, "That sound?"

"Y…yes…you have to hurry…that snap….means… the dispatch…. of the guymelef hanger…I know it…very well…" he smiled faintly. Van's face went rigid with agitation.

"_You better not be faking this just to hold us back," _he snapped, but stopped because Hitomi was giving him a dirty look. Gatti coughed violently again. Hitomi leaned down to hold him, but Gatti held her back.

"_I mean it…get…out…of…here…_" he wheezed.

"YO!" Tio called, "WE HAVE TO GO!"

Hitomi began to hoist Gatti's right arm around her shoulder. Hitomi glared at Van.

"YOU HELP HIM, NOW!" she screamed. Van sighed heavily and heaved his other arm over his shoulder. Gatti helped somewhat by hoisting himself up. Hitomi and Van began to run full speed at the Crusade. The vione was right above them. Hitomi felt scared. She wanted to run faster but couldn't. It was the worst feeling in the world. They reached the hatch of the Crusade and heaved Gatti on just as they lifted the hatch.

"SOMEONE GO GET MILLERNA!" Hitomi roared. She set Gatti down. Van did the same. Gatti wheezed violently. Just as Hitomi approached the stairs, Millerna was flying down with her blue bag.

"You get to the bridge. They need you there anyway," she smiled, "I've got this one. Gatti's going to be fine. Don't you worry."

Van whizzed passed Millerna and by Hitomi side, guiding her gently up the stairs.

"I don't care what it takes," he whispered in her ear, "We're going to beat them to the gate. We're going to get to the Mystic Valley before they do, you understand?"

Hitomi bit her lip. Together, they raced towards the Crusade's bridge.

"They saw that beam of light…" Van muttered to himself, "They must've followed it. Damn those bastards," he cursed.

The two of them felt the Crusade lift off the ground in a hurry, the engine roaring violently as it did so. She could hear the yelling up front. The two of them bolted through the threshold and stumbled into the Crusade's bridge. Gaddess heaved the steering wheel over to the right and struggled to straighten it back out again. He yelled into what looked like a phone that connected to the boiler room.

"_We're gonna need more then THAT!" _Gaddess practically spat in the cup like phone.

"_WE'RE GIVIN' HER ALL SHE'S GOT!_" came the response. Gaddess groaned.

"It's gonna be a rough one, boss," he said to Allen. Allen nodded.

"Brace yourselves," he looked at Van and Hitomi. The Crusade shook violently.

"We've got two guymelefs!" came another yell through the phone. Gaddess roared back as the Crusade shifted in the air, flying forward.

"Just two?"

"That's what it looks like!"

"YOU BUMS CAN'T COUNT WORTH SHIT!" Gaddess roared, "THERE'S GOTTA BE MORE THEN TWO THERE!"

"No, there's definitely, two, boss!" another yelled back after a slight pause.

Hitomi looked on with concern. Van was behind her, eyeing the situation. Gaddess cursed as the Crusade gave another jolt, thrashing everyone around violently. Hitomi grabbed the Crusade's pillar for support, Van guiding her ever so gently.

"Why just two?" Hitomi asked Van.

Rafina marched angrily down the corridors of the Vione. The shouts of the commanders giving the footsoldiers orders had come to an abrupt stop. Rafina was not happy.

She appeared into the Vione's main control area, where a gigantic window spanned over one wall. She marched up the steps to where Folken stood, broading over his role. Rafina stopped short in back of him. Folken turned around.

"Lord Folken, excuse my rudeness, but just what do you think you're doing?" Rafina angrily snapped, "My dragonslayers were supposed to launch an all-offensive. And here you are sending off those cat whores," she finished.

"Nariya and Eriya will prove to be competent," Folken said calmly, "Be patient, Rafina."

Rafina's eye twitched.

"Set the dragonslayers on stand-by. They have to emerge from the gate one way or the other."

Rafina, somewhat content, flipped her pony tail in an upward direction and turned on one heel, stomping down the steps.

_Nariya and Eriya. Ill-fated experiments. I thought we learned our lesson in investing in mess-ups with Dilandau._

"Sister," the gold twin hissed, "Do you read me? The Teiring flies _beautifully_…"

"Relax Eriya," she replied to her twin, "we've only just begun. Lord Folken is placing so much trust in us. We can't let him down."

"After all…he saved our lives."

The engines of the twin Teiring roared and zoomed after the Crusade, which was flying at the most speed it could.

"THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" Gaddess roared in the phone.

"Those aren't ordinary guymelefs," one of them yelled back, "They're too hi-tech to be the standard Zaibach guymelefs…"

_Twin…_Merle though dejectedly. Hitomi, in the midst of all the chaos, turned her head towards the catgirl, whose head was down and looking sad.

"Merle?" Hitomi said loudly. Merle looked up and smiled. But it wasn't that Merle-smile. There was something under it.

"Are you okay?"

Merle nodded cutely.

"You better hold onto something," Van suggested. Merle nodded again and ran towards the other pillar clutching with all of her might. Hitomi could see a single tear coming from her furry face.

Van held Hitomi tightly to the pillar as the Crusade violently pulsed forward, the propellers spinning almost wildly. The wind made screeching noises as the Crusade cut through the wind, tearing anything from it's path. The twin guymelefs chased after them. A firey blast missed the Crusade by a inch. Gaddess almost had a heartattack.

"HEY!" Gaddess roared angrily again, "COULD WE GET SOME FEEDBACK UP HERE? WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?"

Allen stood by Gaddess, also relating the response.

"They're firing at us, boss!"

"NO SHIT, TIO!" Gaddess roared back.

"We're giving her all she's got!" another shouted, "If we give her anymore, she'll get out of control!"

"_THEN IT'S GONNA HAVE TO GO OUT OF CONTROL! NOT LIKE IT MATTERS NOW! WHAT MATTERS IS GETTING TO THAT GODDAMN GATE BEFORE THOSE ZAIBACH BASTARDS DO!_"

There was an awkward silence from the other end of the phone. The Crusade let out a violent jerk, making Hitomi clutch Van's waist. The engines let out a roar, and thick steam began to pour from them, signaling the rush towards the gate. Dryden held his chest. He was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

Hitomi shut her eyes, clutching Van's waist even tighter. Van held onto her, while peeking back at Merle to see if she was alright. She was still clutching the pillar like he had ordered to, but she was looked downward, her eyes tightly shut. The Crusade let out another rumble.

The ship drew closer and closer towards the gate. The gold designs riding along the circle became even more clear, the large circle becoming more large. The Crusade headed dead on towards their destination, almost as though the gate would engulf the Crusade any minute now.

Another firey blast. Gaddess turned the wheel violently, dodging the blow yet again. A white light surrounded the Crusade, blinding everyone. Hitomi shrieked as it came through the windows. Suddenly, it was as though the Crusade felt weightless.

"What's going on?" came a voice from the phone. Gaddess grabbed it angrily.

"LIKE HELL I KNOW!" he shouted back. The readings on the Crusade went haywire. The gauges and meters and what not began to flicker and shake, fluctuating rapidly between the opposites.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THE ALTITUDE GO?" Gaddess shouted, "THE RUTTER AIN'T RESPONDING!"

"What going on up there?" came another voice. Gaddess shouted angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

_I hope Gatti and Millerna are alright, _Hitomi thought regrettably. Van clutched her tightly to himself. Hitomi felt, for a few minutes, safe. Like she wanted to stay here for the rest of her life. The warmth, the meadowy, grassy, outdoor smell that was undeniably Van's filled her senses.

The Crusade began to bounce up and down rapidly, vibrating and shaking in a violent nature, rocking it's passengers around. Hitomi held Van so tightly, that she was sure she was cutting off his circulation.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON TIGHT! IT'S GONNA BE A ROUGH LANDING!"

The Crusade began to make a downward plummet. Everyone braced themselves.

CRASH!

The light was gone. Replaced by a more tender atmosphere. Hitomi had fallen to the ground, on her side. Van sat up against the pillar. Merle was still clutched to the pillar. Dust and smoke filled the bridge. Gaddess was coughing furiously. There was an awkward silence. Gaddess had stopped coughing and everyone was silent, almost as though they were all passed out.

Weakly, Hitomi rose to her feet, limping as she did so. She peeked out the broken windows of the Crusade and mess that it had created, into a single ray of light that peeked in from the darkness. She let out a gasp.

The ruins of a infamous city surrounded the Crusade. The beige and worn cities were covered in ivy and overgrown weeds, and the bricks were warped and cracked. The fountains were broken, and the land was barren.

Hitomi blinked.

_Wait a minute…wait a minute!_

_The Mystic Valley…The Mystic Valley is the ruins of Atlantis!_

Hitomi's eyes flashed an eriee silver color again.

_I…I…feel strange…_

"Hitomi?" Van called to her. Hitomi didn't respond. Hitomi's head lolled to the side as she clutched the broken side of the Crusade. Sprinkles of light danced around her, and Hitomi began to dissolve into thin air.

"HITOMI!"

Van tripped as he got up. Van jumped into what used to be Hitomi. The balls of light jumped in the air at his abrupt movement. Hitomi was gone.

O O O O O O O O O

FMBz notes:

Kay, so, how about that for a fairly quick update, huh? I kind of half-assed it, but you know…it's a bad cliffy, isn't? Oh no! Where did Hitomi go? Stay tuned…the next chapter will explain all.

Inda: Thank you for reviewing! I live, indeed! I'm going to finish this if it's the last thing I do...I can't stop now:3 The big moment may be coming soon...

Jossi-31: Thank you:3

M: Thank you:3

sakura-kaleido: Hahaha, Gatti loves Hitomi, but Van loves her more, and he's a brat when he doesn't get his way...XP

Macky: Thanks for reading!

whitetiger0809: I'm glad you love the fic! Van and Hitomi will clear up some things soon, but it won't be for a while...stay tuned!

one-winged-angel: Aww, thank you so much! I'm really glad you enjoy it! Sadly, you'll feel even more bad for Dalet when you find out about his past...before Azalea...-ahem- moving on, there's still some things that haven't been cleared up between these best friends, regarding the rivalry, Azalea, the angst, the emo-tasticness of Dalet, and much, much more...I'm actually still deciding whether to kill one or keep one alive, or kill both of keep both of them alive. Something has to happen, but since I'm debating on making a sequel to Esca: AU, Dalet may have to stay alive...

Chica De La Luna Fantasma: Van won't severly injure Gatti. :3 ...yet...

FMB


	30. Vision XXX

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXX: The Birth of the Silver Phoenix_

_Hey Hitomi! Tell my fortune!_

"Not now…I'm busy…"

_C'mon! Tell me who's going to take me to the dance! I want a hint! Please?_

"I'm busy right now…I told you…"

_You're ALWAYS busy! After class? Where's Yukari? Isn't she with you?_

"She's in the cafeteria…"

_Tell my fortune! Will I have lots of money?_

"Maybe later…I'm busy…"

_You're ALWAYS busy!_

"I'm busy…go away…"

_You weirdo. No wonder no one wants to hang out with you. You must be a peeping Tom, you flaming lesbian. How did you know Hideki would ask me out today? You weirdo. No one likes you, you friendless loser. Why don't you go kill yourself? Your much better off that way. You weirdo. Those tarot cards creep me out. Your uncanny. You weirdo._

"…I know."

**Resist**

"Huh?"

Hitomi's eyes blinked open suddenly. For a minute, she had to think about where she was.

"Hitomi?"

_That voice!_

Hitomi was laying down on dirt. Memories of her past drifted in and out of her mind as she tried to focus on what was happening.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi's eyes widened. The voice that was calling her…it was the voice that told her to resist. But it was different somehow. It…wasn't in her mind. It was here. Here beside her.

"Hitomi?"

She pushed herself off of the ground and turned to see who was talking to her. A figure stood, calling to her.

"Hitomi?"

"Yes?" she replied after she had called her name. The figure stepped out of the fog, clearing the fog as she walked forward to greet Hitomi. Hitomi found herself sitting in the ruins of Fanelia. She looked in back of her. Everything was destroyed. The once thriving market streets were dead and foggy. The bodies of the fallen guardians of Fanelia had littered the ground. The once happy kingdom was now a lonely, destroyed memory of the past.

Hitomi turned her face to the figure who was approaching her.

"You…are the voice that is calling my name. You were the one who told me to choose my fate…who are you?"

A woman in a decorative robe, adorned in blue and gold with a gold sash and long, raven black hair approached. Hitomi gasped, startled. The woman was the spitting image of Van. In fact…

"Wait a minute…you're…"

"Hello Hitomi," the woman smiled gingerly, "It's good to finally meet you in person."

"You're…"

"Yes. I am Van's mother, Varie. There is much that I have to explain to you."

o o o o o o o o o o

"Where the hell did she go?" Van roared angrily, making Gaddess flinch, who could only shrug helplessly.

"Like hell I know!" was his only reply. Van looked frantically out the window and around the bridge, hoping that some how Hitomi was around. However, she was not. Van cursed and ran through the threshold of the now destroyed bridge. Gaddess lifted himself up.

"H-hey!" he shouted, "Yer majesty, c'mon now! She couldn't have gone far!"

Allen stood to his feet.

"We need to see if Millerna and Gatti made it out alright," he cleared his throat, "If Van wishes to go, let him. But I have a feeling he won't find Hitomi."

Gaddess looked at him strangely. Allen began to make his way past the debre of the bridge. Merle looked at the spot where Hitomi had disappeared. A long silence passed before she scampered off with the boy king.

"VAN-SAMAAAA!" she squealed.

o o o o o o o o o o o

He clutched her hand. The both of them found themselves up against the wall, panting heavily. Gatti whipped the sweat from his head and rested on the floor for a few moments. The Crusade had landed at a slant, which explained why the floor was at a slant. Gatti sat there for a few seconds. Millerna looked over at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Gatti nodded, wearily standing to his feet. He extended a hand to help the youngest Princess. The Crusade's hatch had been halfway opened. What the two of them saw was a rather grassy area, but they couldn't see much. Gatti cleared his throat.

"What happened?" he asked. Millerna shook her head.

"I haven't the slightest."

There were several footsteps, consecutively hitting the wooden floors of the Crusade. Van flew down the staircase of the cargo hatch, jumping off the last three steps. Millerna blinked.

"Van!" she called. Van stopped, winded, "Where are you going?"

"Hitomi – she's gone!" he yelled before taking off. Millerna gasped. Gatti opened his jaw a little bit and stumbled forward but stopped himself.

"_What do you mean she's gone?_" he roared.

"SHE'S GONE!" he yelled back, climbing through the broken hatch of the Crusade. Gatti blinked. Immediately, he took off after Van. Millerna pursed her lips.

"Oh boy. This could get interesting with the two of them…"

Van found his footing. He walked a ways from the Crusade. There, in the midst of everything, were the ruins of the ancient city, Atlantis. In a quiet memory, standing there like a painting. The vegetation had far outgrown itself and wrapped itself around buildings and pillars and fountains of the sort. The city was lifeless. Van took a few steps forward.

"This…is the Mystic Valley?"

Gatti took a few steps, twirling around in awe. He looked upward. The gate to Gaea stood, hovering over them like a watchful eye.

"Yep…we're definitely here alright…" he muttered to himself.

"HITOMI!" Van called. His voice provoked no response, only echoing across the boundless land.

"HITOMI!" he called again. No response, "HITOMIIIII!"

Van cursed.

"Shit!"

He walked down a staircase that led to a platform, to another platform, to another staircase…it was almost a beautiful walk in the park. Gatti noted the erieeness. It was a cloudless, blue sky. No live forms, only vegetation. There was no wind, either.

"Hitomi?" he called. He could hear Van's voice in the distance, calling her name.

_Damnit, Hitomi…where did you go now?_

o o o o o o o o o o o

"There's little time, but such much that I must explain to you before I let you on your journey," Varie's motherlike voice told her. Hitomi stood up, dusting herself off.

"How is this possible? Aren't you dead?" Hitomi asked, "I'm so lost…"

"I am contacting you through Atlantis. We draconians are linked," she began, "But that is not important now. What I'm here to talk to you about is _you_."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"What about me?"

"Hitomi, you know what Isaac is after, right?" she questioned. Hitomi shook her head.

"I don't even know who he is…Allen's father wrote all about meeting him, but I don't know who he is. You said he planned all of this. I have so many questions, Varie…but I just don't know where to start!"

Varie smiled, nodding knowingly.

"You'll understand in due time. But first, I must explain a few things to you."

"?"

"Isaac and Emperor Dornkirk are the same people."

Hitomi's stomach dropped.

"_What? _You mean to tell me that Allen's father met Dornkirk?"

"Indeed. Dornkirk…has been searching for the secrets of Atlantis and Chikara Tenshino for a long, long time."

"…How can this be…?" Hitomi looked downward. Varie smiled again.

"Perhaps…it would be best if I showed you."

Hitomi looked up. In an instant, a flash of white light blinded her. She shielded her eyes, not daring to take a peek. She then began to gradually drop her guard, peeking at what had become of her surroundings. The atmosphere changed dramatically, and Hitomi found herself in a rocky region.

There, a man stood, a girl smiling at him lovingly. She was dressed in a blue kimono, yellow sunflowers painted on it. Hitomi's jaw moved slightly.

_That's grandma._

The man gave her a pendant, saying something that wasn't audible to Hitomi. He had also entrusted her with a large, pole. Hitomi knew this to be her staff. The girl had shook her head, trying not to accept it. The man took her shoulder, ushering her to take it. Hitomi's eyebrows furrowed.

_Why is giving her all those things?_

The scene switched to a snowy place. The sky was dark, presumably night time. Hitomi watched as the man – Leon – trudged through the snow, the wind beating down on him. He was huddled in his coat. There was a blasting noise coming from the other direction. Hitomi turned her head to see what it was.

Some sort of steam powered carriage it looked like had rolled up beside Leon, stopping. The look of surprise had caught Leon as he backed up. The hatch to the carriage snapped open, letting four soldiers out.

A splash of scarlet, and a painful scream. Hitomi winced as she watched Leon's body collapse to the ground. The journal he was carrying was torn from him. The soldiers retreated back into the carriage, handing the journal to an old man in a wheel chair, it looked like. He was turning the pages, furiously looking for the answers he needed.

There, a page was torn from the book. Hitomi gasped. The very same page that they needed. Leon had torn it from the book.

"So you refuse to give me the secret, even in death, Leon Schezar…"

The notebook was thrown at Leon's corpse. The carriage sped away, leaving his mangled body in the snow. Hitomi's face became a sad expression.

_He was hiding those items from him…He was hiding the secret from him…he had entrusted it to my grandmother…_

Hitomi's eyes closed. The scene switched back to the Fanelian ruins. Varie regarded Hitomi with a passionate look of sadness.

"I know how you must feel. This must be very overwhelming for you," Varie's comforting voice crooned to her, "But you must stay strong. For what I am about to tell you is important."

Hitomi nodded.

"Hitomi – _you _are Gaea's fate. It is _you _that can control Gaea's fate, whether it be for destruction, or greatness. _You, _the Chikara Tenshinohave the power of Atlantis's will."

Hitomi stood in a shocked silence.

"When you are sad, sad things result. You are anxious, you do not believe, and unfortunate things result."

"…It's….this all…it's all my fault…"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Hitomi. This is all a result of your anxiety. Balgus's death, the destruction of Fanelia…it was you that caused it."

Hitomi felt the fresh tears stream down her face.

"I…I didn't mean for it to happen!" she squeaked out, "I didn't want any of this to happen! I didn't know! How could I have known?"

Varie smiled.

"Worry not, child. For you are still in good hands."

"I don't understand any of this," she chocked out from her quivering voice.

"Long ago, when Atlantis was destroyed, there were a few remaining Draconians left. The power of will, the power that had once controlled their great city, the power that had been so mighty and awesome, the power that they wished no longer, had been entrusted in your pendant."

"…my…pendant…?"

"Yes. Leon knew this. He refused to let Dornkirk have his way. He gave that pendant to your grandmother, and she took it with her to the Mystic Moon. The draconians wanted it this way, Hitomi. They chose you to be their voice. You are entrusted with the will of Atlantis, Hitomi."

"…So…that's…why I'm here?"

"The draconians led you to Gaea that fateful night. Their will is within you. You are their happiness. You are their strength. You are their anger. You are their sadness. You are their everything. The will of Atlantis – all of Atlantis – lies within you, the Chikara Tenshino, they called you. The angel of power."

Hitomi began to shake. All of this…seemed like one big game. But it was too late for her to know that it was one big game. She knew that it was all real. Everything around her had been so surreal, and so much information had been thrown at her at once. It was hard for her to grasp what was real and what wasn't anymore. They were all blended into one.

"When I'm angry…" Hitomi began. Varie nodded.

"_This _is the power that you must resist. No matter how hard the power of the draconians wills you, you cannot let your anger get the best of you. This power…is a horrifying, magnificent sight. This power is what Dornkirk wants."

"I have to power of fate. I can control whatever I want? Just by my emotions? When I'm angry…I have destructive power?"

"Yes," Varie nodded, "You must resist this, please, for the sake of Gaea, do not let your anger control you."

"Why not?"

"The birth of the Ginseino Fushicho."

"What?"

"The birth of the Silver Phoenix."

"…Silver…Phoenix?"

"As the silver phoenix, you are capable of such destruction…that Gaea could be destroyed. You came very close at some points. I had to step in to stop you, but you came very close. Hitomi, you must promise me…"

"Yes?"

"That no matter how Atlantis wills you to do so, you will never use this power unless it is absolutely necessary. _Never _use this power unless you are in dire, _dire _need. You will never be able to come out of this trance if you do so. So please, _never _use this power unless you are in danger. _I beg of you_."

Hitomi nodded.

"I'll try my best," she said as a tear rolled down her face. Varie smiled again.

"Varie?"

"Yes, Hitomi?"

A thought came to her mind. The engine that she had continued to see, when she at the Vione, or when she was asleep on the Crusade, and when she fell into a deep trance via the Senna Iris, this machine that had been calling her. What was it? Could Varie answer this? What were the draconains trying to tell her?

"There's this engine that I keep seeing. I don't know what it is, but…I just know it's dangerous."

"I cannot tell you this just yet," Varie closed her eyes, "I am very sorry."

Hitomi's eyes watered again.

"Please…can't you tell me?"

"You will find out in due time. Now is not the time I can answer that question. But I can tell you this. Your question will be answered in due time, Hitomi. For now, I must bid you farewell."

Hitomi's eyes widened. She reached forward.

"W-wait! Varie!" she called, "Please don't go!"

"I am very sorry Hitomi. Please, be safe. Take care of my son," she whispered. A blinding light flashed in Hitomi's eyes, making her shriek at the impact of it. Tears welled down her face. The atmosphere had changed again. Hitomi was alone. There was a blanket of snow all around her, and the atmosphere was blue. Just a dark, dark blue. No buildings, plants, things, nothing. Just pure blue. Hitomi collapsed into the snow, burying her face in tears.

"I…want…to go home…" she sniffled, "I WANT TO GO HOME!" she screamed. An emotional sob washed over her as the gasped for breath and energy, only to spend it sobbing uncontrollably.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!" she screamed again. No response, "CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? I WANT TO HOME!" she wailed, "SEND ME HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!"

"I WANT TO GO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" she roared. Hitomi huffed, falling over in the snow, curled up in a ball.

_It's not like they can hear me…why would I want to go home anyway? Back to a place where I don't belong. I don't belong anywhere…I just be dead. Dead with Atlantis…_

"I want to go home," she chanted, whispering again and again to herself, "Please send me home…someone send me home…can't you see I don't want to be here anymore? Just send me home. I want to go home…"

"Geez, yer such a crybaby…"

Hitomi sat up instantly, noting that this voice wasn't Varie's. She turned her head to see who the source of the voice was, but couldn't figure it out.

"Who's there?"

"Over here, you crybaby."

Hitomi turned to the source of the voice. Her back was faced towards Hitomi. Long, raven black hair fell down to her thighs. A long sweater cloak fell down to her ankles. Hitomi gasped.

"…Azalea?"

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Dryden stood in pure shock of his surroundings.

"Oh my…oh my goodness!" he gasped, "IT'S THE MYSTIC VALLEY!"

"No shit, genius," Merle grumbled as she hoped off of the Crusade's broken hatch and onto the ruins. She began to walk in the general area of where Van was walking. She looked upward at the sky, the boundless blue covering the sky like a blanket. Merle walked forward again.

_Are you coming to get me? Do you know I'm still alive?_

Van found himself planted in front of a huge stone wall. Ancient symbols were sprawled across it, and a huge crack was straight down the middle of it. Van sighed, looking around again.

_This is going to be difficult. I don't even no where to start._

Suddenly, he put this hand to the wall, caressing the ancient symbols with ease. He wondered if maybe Hitomi could read this, had she been here. Van cursed.

"Damnit."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"…Azalea?"

The raven-haired girl turned around. And there she was, in the flesh. Beautiful, sparkling amber eyes, a perfect set of light pink lips, and a snowy-pale complextion. A playful smile on her lips made the atmosphere seem at ease. Her long sweater was hook together with a single hook and eye, the rest draping over her body. Tight shorts and shin-high black boots completed her appearance.

The images that she had seen weren't as vivid. Azalea was a beautiful person. Hitomi let out a slight awe at her figure.

"Gatti never told me you were such a crybaby. Geez…he totally left that part out."

"You're…Azalea, aren't you?" Hitomi started, shaking, "Aren't you?"

Azalea turned to her, giving her a confused look.

"What, you thought I was someone else?" she said sarcastically. Hitomi shook her head.

"No, no, I didn't mean—"

"I _know _what you meant!" Azalea laughed, "You are _so _much fun to tantalize."

Hitomi glared at her, looking to the side.

"I don't really care to be made fun of right now."

"Oh boo-hoo, I wanna go home, right?" Azalea said in a dead-pan tone, "Look, you aren't going home, simple."

"Why not?" Hitomi shot back. Azalea cleared her throat.

"Because! You still have to destroy Zaibach! Until that happens, going home is out of the question!"

"How do I do that?" Hitomi screamed, "You don't know anything!"

Azalea retreated slightly. Hitomi began to burst into sobs again.

"I know a lot more then you do!" Azalea stuck out her tongue, "Crying isn't going to solve anything! Sometimes you just have to suck it up and go through it!"

"Easier said then done," she grumbled beneath her hands. Azalea sighed again.

"Hitomi…look, it isn't as bad as it seems."

"How do you know?" Hitomi shouted, "How do you know how it feels? YOU AREN'T THE CHIKARA TENSHINO!"

Azalea sighed. The girl had a point. She looked over to her side, trying to find something to say.

"…Hitomi? Varie says that your anxiety causes bad things to happen…right?"

"Yeah? And?"

"Well…then the reverse must be true."

"Reverse?"

"Yeah, you know, when you believe in someone…good things happen, right?" Azalea chirped. Hitomi lowered her head, in a bout of low self-esteem.

"I just don't know anymore. I don't want to do this anymore, Azalea. I want out…'

"Getting out is for cowards, Hitomi, and you aren't a coward," Azalea said flatly, "We have to find a solution to this problem. If you believe in people…then good things will result. Right?"

Hitomi looked at Azalea. A tear-stained face was slightly hopeful. Azalea beamed down at the girl who was on her knees.

"If I believe in people…then good things will happen…."

"Yeah. You should try it. And you know what? Once you get super good at that, you can try controlling the Silver Phoenix, eh?"

"Oh _no_…no, Varie told me never to use the Silver Phoenix…"

"Yeah, only because she's afraid you might loose control."

"…"

Azalea plopped to Hitomi's eye level.

"The truth about it is this: The Silver Phoenix is powered when you get _reeeeally_ angry, right? Well, there's gotta be some way you can control your anger—er, power—

while being Silver Phoenix, right?"

"…"

"C'mon, you have to admit it sounds logical!"

Hitomi sighed.

"I don't know…I'm just afraid to try it…I feel so delicate. I'm afraid to try anything…"

"Aw, Hitomi! You shouldn't feel like that…seriously, no one ever got through life feeling that way! 'There's no life without risk.' It's and old NOIR saying."

"…"

"If there's one thing that you should be afraid of, it's nothing. Fear nothing," Azalea said, "Because if you fear anything, it'll hinder you for the rest of your life."

"There's not life without risk…" Hitomi repeated to herself. She got up, dusting herself off. Azalea smiled at her rising form. She stumbled as she got up herself, smiling at the now determined looking Hitomi.

"That's right. If you believe in yourself and others, then good things will happen. And when good things happen, you can have control over your power, rather then Atlantis's will having control over you. It's simple logic."

Hitomi smiled at Azalea. Azalea came forward and held Hitomi in a tight embrace.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."

A flash of light.

_Hitomi? _

_Hitomi, I'm here with you. There's nothing you need to fear._

_Grandma?_

_Hitomi, your friends are in trouble. _

_Huh?_

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Van felt himself being drawn into wall that bared the symbols of Atlantis. They began to glow faintly at his touch. He drew back in surprise, the glowing had stopped as well once he had drawn back. Furrowing his eyebrows, he reached out to touch it again. The symbols lit up.

_Van._

"What?"

Van turned around. He was no longer in the mystic valley. The scene before him had changed so quickly, and there was no sound or trace of it happening. Van looked around him, confused. What just happened? Where was everyone? Or better yet, where was he? Everything around him had turned a dark blue. There was snow on the ground. The snow had fallen from a fake atmosphere. Where it was coming from, he had no idea.

_Van._

The voice had called him again. Van jolted the other way, trying to find the source of the voice that seemed to familiar.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Van roared angrily, reaching for the hilt of his sword, ready to draw if need be. There was a strange silence that followed after Van's implied threat. The wall of symbols had disappeared, Van noted, as he turned around to look at his surroundings.

"Answer me!" Van shouted again.

"Van."

The voice had sounded so gentle and familiar. Van didn't turn around to see who it was behind him. A strange, yet comforting voice called to him. Slowly, he turned around.

Varie Fanel smiled at her son. Van's jaw dropped slightly. Quickly, he removed his hand from his hilt. Tears began to well in his face, but he was determined not to let any down his face.

"M-mother?" he choked out.

"Oh, Van. How I've missed you so. It's been so long. How are you?"

Van stood in a stunned silence. Wearily, he took a few steps forward, but stopped.

"Wait…wait, this can't be real—you, you're dead! Mother, you're dead!" he said, his voice shaking with an uneasy fear. Varie smiled sadly.

"This is true. But my spirit still remains with the draconians, Van. How I've waited for this moment for so long."

"You…were waiting?"

"I've been waiting here in the Mystic Valley for you to come here, so I can see my son. They told me you would come."

"Who?"

"The draconians. And sure enough, you've come to find the secrets of your heritage and the secrets of Atlantis."

"How…why is this happening to me? Why not Merle? Or Allen? Where's Hitomi?"

"As Hitomi is, you are linked to the will of the draconians."

"What…is going on?"

"Van, Escaflowne is a weapon of Atlantis's will. As a half-breed draconian, Van, you are well aware of your bond to Escaflowne. However, there is much more to you than you may know," Varie relpied.

"What do you mean?"

"Van, I mean to tell you that the same power of Hitomi exists within Escaflowne's energist."

"You mean…I have Hitomi's power, but in a different form?"

"The energist, Van. Escaflowne's energist is linked to Hitomi's pendant."

"But…how are we linked?"

"You'll see."

Van looked to his side, wondering what to do next. He felt his mother's eyes bore down upon him, watching sadly as Van began to push thoughts through his head.

"Is Hitomi alright?"

"She is in good hands," Varie answered, "Van, I'm sorry to make haste. I wish I could spend more time with you, but now is not that time. You need to return to the Mystic Valley. There is approaching danger."

"Mother?"

Varie disappeared. Van opened his mouth to say something, to will his mother back. He wanted to see his mother again. Van looked down, sorrowful lips pressed together, holding back the welling tears in his eyes. A flash of light blinded him, and Van let out a yelp of pain as the bright light invaded his eyes, making him shield them.

"Van!"

Hitomi's voice. Van squinted through the brightness of the light. He was searching for her.

"Hitomi? HITOMI I'M HERE!" he yelled. Hitomi didn't answer. Van held out his hand, in desperation of trying to find her again.

"HITOMI! ANSWER ME!" Van roared, "TAKE MY HAND!"

There was the rustling of the wind, a distance noise that passed in and out of his ears. His hand, still remained empty, but full of hope. Van filled his thoughts with her.

"There is no life without risk."

Van felt the palm of her hand. And everything went blank.

"VAN-SAMA!" Merle bellowed at the top of her lungs, "VAN-SAMA!"

Merle twirled around in several circles. Her Van was nowhere in sight. Gone. Vanished from off of the face of Gaea. Merle stopped, contemplating on where he could have went. Her tail swished back and forth hypnotically, a rhythm that neither slowed or quickened. Hitomi was still nowhere in sight.

Coming footsteps made her tail swish upward and make her turn around. Merle cocked her head.

"Gatti, I can't find Van…" Merle said. Gatti furrowed his eyebrows. He looked upward at the boundless, eriee sky.

"Hitomi isn't anywhere either. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it…one bit…"

Merle's pink hair fell across her face as she looked upward at the windless atmosphere.

"How strange…it's like there's no weather," Merle commented. Gatti nodded in silent agreement. Merle let out a gasp, making Gatti turn. She pointed a finger to the sky, at the gate.

"Gatti! Gatti, the gate! It's _shrinking!_" Merle screeched. Gatti turned his attention towards the gate. Sure enough, the gold rims that held the gateway back into Gaea slowly began to diminish. Merle made whimpered noises, her little heart racing, trying to think about what to do.

"We can't find Van-sama or Hitomi! We can't just leave them here!" Merle's panicked voice game. Gatti shook his head.

"We aren't going to leave them here. That gate may go, but we are not leaving here without her."

"Or Van-sama," Merle corrected while cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh…" Gatti began ackwardly, "Yeah, him too."

"Merle! Gatti!" a strong feminine voice rang out, echoing off of the destroyed structures of Atlantis. Merle turned her head.

"We can find Van-sama or Hitomi!"

"I know you can't. This is bad. The Crusade is badly damaged…it's irreparable," Millerna began.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…"

Silence.

"We could be stuck here. The Crusade isn't coming back up, it's shot down."

"Don't say that!" Merle yelled, "Of course we're going to get out of here! We just have to find Hitomi and Van-sama, and everything is going to be okay!"

Gatti and Millerna exchanged glances and looked down at Merle.

"Yes," Millerna smiled sadly, "I suppose you're…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"If I'm going to die here, then I'm not going down without a fight."

Gatti began to walk at a quick pace in the direction of the Crusade, when Millerna didn't move a muscle. Gatti turned to her.

"Millerna, are you—"

"Gatti, what is this feeling?" Millerna whispered. Merle shivered, rubbing her arms.

"I feel it, too…" she said faintly. Gatti's eyes softened. There was a gentle breeze that had passed over him, and a feeling of sudden laziness. Like he was going to be safe no matter what happened.

"What's…happening?"

"It's almost like," Millerna trailed off.

"It's almost like," repeated Merle.

"Hitomi is right here," Gatti finished, "I feel her…she's here."

"……………………"

"AH!"

The three of them covered their eyes. A blinding white light filled the sky, and they found themselves floating. None of them said a word. The light was so brilliant and so restraining, no one questioned anything. The atmosphere suddenly became cold. Gatti found his footing. Blue eyes fluttered forward.

"SHIT!"

The curse jolted him into reality. The Crusade crew were cursing. Gatti looked back at the lot of them. They were yelling at each other, screaming. It dawned on Gatti that when they were blinded by the brilliant white light, it had saved their lives. But they were stuck in the middle of Northern Gaia, without means of transportation. That's why they were cursing, Gatti figured. Millerna looked around curiously.

"…What…just…happened?" Millerna whispered frantically.

"We're back. We're back…" Gatti repeated.

"How did we get back?" Millerna asked again, trying to find logical solutions for the answers, but finding none. She looked around her. Merle stood, starring at the sky, tears threatening to fall down her face. If they had truly come back, then it meant one thing.

Zaibach's floating fortress unit loomed ominously above them.

"What now?" Merle said, tears flying from her face, "I DUN WANNA BE KIDNAPPED!"

"HEY, LOOK AT THAT!" one of the crew shouted.

An insignia brightened in the sky. The symbol of Atlantis glowed brightly then ever, in the place of where the gate to the Mystic Valley was. A thunderous boom sounded, signaling the falling of an object from the sky. But what? What was falling from the clouds?

Gatti could hear the voices of this ex-comrades. The dragonslayers were not too far off. If this was the end, he vowed, he would not go down without a fight. It wasn't just the code of the slayer. It was his code, to himself. Azalea once told him.

"We've got company!" shouted another Crusade member. The others were still looking at the sky, wondering what was going to happen next; if they were truly doomed, or saved by some odd miracle in the sky.

And no one ever thought it would be the former.

Something came through the clouds, passing through the glowing symbol of Atlanatis. Something with wings. Immediately, Merle began to laugh, knowing it was Van. Or was it? Merle's voice faded, and she cocked her head. If it wasn't Van…then who was this winged person that was coming from the sky?

_…Hitomi_?

Surrounded by the winged creatures of Atlantis, who passed around and disappeared into nothingness, the winged person spread wings of brilliant white. Landing ever so gracefully, she revealed her long staff. Bigger then ever, and a brilliant white. Almost taller then her. How could she possibly hold it with one hand?

_That's not Hitomi…that's not Hitomi…_

The same chocolate brown hair fell down past her shoulder-blades, streaked with silver highlights. Silver eyes snapped open. Huge wings unfolded. Her form glowed. White boots, a white skirt, and the same top, now a brilliant white. She shifted her staff to the right of her, holding it's massive form with both hands.

"That…It can't be!" Millerna choked out. There was dead silence. An aura floated around her, gently rustling her hair and her skirt, but never fazing her.

"HITOMI!"

o o o o o o o o o

A/N: I think that got the O SNAP factor that I was looking for. Warning: SERIOUS ASS KICKING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Jossi-31:3 Thank you for reading!

Inda: Thank you!

Sakuya-Kaleido: Thank you!

Lovable-M: Thank you reading! I'm glad you enjoyed it:3

Chica de la Luna Fantasma: Hahaha, keep reading! You'll see…Van won't kill Gatti. He can't, Gatti is too cool. But I'm still trying to figure out plans because everything that I do in this fic, I have to watch if I ever come out with a squeal. :3 Thanks for the Go Gaia praise, and I'll be sure to check out your fiction. :3

Macky: You'll see…Thanks for reading and reviewing:3

HowlingSnowCat: Oh, thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy it. :3 Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. :3

Whitetiger0809: Hahaha, I updated! Thank you for reading:3

Kogayjilynz: You now know where she went. :3 Thank you so much for reading, I'm glad you enjoy it!

Stay tuned everyone, Esca: AU heats up…

-FMB


	31. Vision XXXI

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXXI: Pieces to the Puzzle_

Hitomi's powerful aura floated around her, the symbol of Atlantis shining ominously beneath her feet. Her eyes flashed an eriee silver as they looked on menacingly, almost daring the dragonslayers to come and pick a fight. Daring them. Egging them on. Her lips remained a frown. Pure white bangs as well as milk-chocolate brown ones floated in front of her face as her skirt floated at the invisible aura that surrounded her.

Hitomi's white boot took a step forward an with one quick motion, she swung her staff down, her wings flinching inwardly as she changed battle stances.

Dalet stopped in his tracks, the falling snow covering his boot prints in the snow. Eyeing the girl with a cautious look, he looked at his comrades, wondering what to do next.

The Crusade crew stood in a stunned silence. Something was bound to happen soon. But something was wrong. Where was Van? Merle shivered, clinging to Gatti's arm. Gatti looked down at her in surprise. The little cat girl's teeth her chattering. Her whiskers quivered and her ears were downcast.

"W-where i-is V-v-Van-sama…?" Merle's tail fell between her legs as she backed up. She sensed the growing danger around what seemed to be Hitomi. A stare down lasted for a good ten minutes. Hitomi's wings shifted to outward and inward positions, as though they were fickle. Gatti looked at the dragonslayers. Everyone had paused.

_They aren't going to near her. They're going to use the foot soldiers. They're calling for backup. I wonder what it looks like from up there…?_

Gatti cast a look upward, at the vione that loomed ominously above him. There was a quick yell at Gatti snapped his attention back down. The foot soldiers had arrived. The Crusade and everyone around him and backed up and stood, still in a stunned silence. No one knew what to say or what to do. Only to watch at the oncoming madness that was about to unfold. A curly blonde bang fell in front of his sapphire-blue eyes. The metal, turquoise-metallic colored earring in his upper left cartilage had felt cool against his skin, and his earring brushed up against his ear lobe. He shivered.

The slayers fell back.

"Why are they falling back?" Allen asked Gatti, "You'd think they send _them_."

"No," Gatti shook his head, "No, something's not right here. They know what's going on with Hitomi."

The foot soldiers, white armor and all, came charging forth, swords drawn and battle cries aplenty, across the snowy lands of Northern Gaia. The snow fell freely in their faces. Hitomi, as still as crane eyeing it's prey, stood, unmoving. The glittery aura that sparkled around her brilliant form hadn't ceased.

"This…this is an experiement," Gatti muttered.

"BACK UP! BACK UP!" came Gaddess's voice. Millerna turned and ran the other direction, away from the battle that was about to unfold. Gatti grabbed Merle, who kicked and screamed in response.

"VAN-SAMA! WE HAVE TO FIND VAN-SAMA WE CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM NO NO NO NO NO NO—"

"**MERLE SHUT THE HELL UP**!"

The catgirl fell silent. Allen took cover has well. The small mass of people had huddled together, away from what was about to happen. They all fell silent. When someone tried to say something, they shushed that person quickly. No one wanted to talk. They just wanted to watch.

As the soldiers came closer, Hitomi took a step forward, motioning a sweeping motion with her staff. And there, right off the bat, Hitomi had dubbed thirty soldiers airborne. A stunned silence passed over the group of people that watched helplessly as the thrity of them slammed into the snowy ground. The soldiers stopped, and then wave after wave began initating an attack.

_They can't take her down. They know that. They can't take her down_, Gatti thought to himself, _There's no way. There's no way._

Hitomi ran forward and skyrocketed herself into the air, her winged unfolding and flapping, the air resistance beneath her pure white wings propelling her into frost-bitten air. Hitomi began to freefall downwards towards the group of soldiers that had collected beneath her rising form. Her staff was pointed downwards. She came slamming into the ground with a fierce force, the force of an undeniably awesome power that shook the ground forebodingly.

A great wall of fire spread from around Hitomi and outward. The heat was so intense that they could all feel it, even as they sat with side eyes at what Hitomi was doing. More reinforcements had come. So many. Wave after wave of soldiers came, unrelenting.

And Hitomi swung her staff, beating some away. She had jumped in the air slightly, her feet had jolted out a bunch of kicks that no one could comprehend how fast they were. She came back around and hit another unlucky soldier with her staff, and released an impressive punch combo to another.

Silver eyes glinted in every direction. Hitomi knew what was going on all around her. Her eyes were seeing 360° at all times. Someone approached her from behind, Hitomi jumped in back and delivered a powerful jerk from the ball of her foot into the back of another. To the side she hit three men at a time, sending them back and onto another four. Hitomi twirled and spun her staff. A rumbling noise caught everyone's attention, and what they saw made them terrified of the power that had been unleashed.

Bolts of lighting came shooting down from the snow-filled clouds. One after another, they came, vanquishing anyone in their destructive path, until they relinquished their temporary reign. Hitomi began to make twirling patterns, firing off fire blasts from each end of her staff. A stray flew overhead of the ones that were crouched down and away from what was happening. Merle looked at the fire blast as it whizzed overhead.

"What…is…wrong…with…Hitomi…?"

Out of nowhere, a gigantic tidal wave came roaring up from the depths of the snow and showered them all, washing them away like ants to a garden hose. Gatti held a protective grip across Merle as he cursed.

"HOLY SHIT!" he screamed. Hitomi lifted herself into the air again, her wings guiding her as she twirled and flipped across the crowd of foot soldiers that came after them. One after another she'd send them into the air, carelessly, like stuffed toys littering the sky. Weight wasn't a concept that she knew at this moment. With one free hand, she delivered a powerful punch to a soldier that came at her. The soldier went flying fifty feet. Hitomi turned around and lifted another by his neck, with a single hand and threw him across her shoulder.

Hitomi spun, a wave of wind hitting them all harshly, and sent them all into the sky once again. She lifted herself up and leaped into the boundless air, majestic wings propelling her skyward. She made a huge sweeping motion with her staff. And what happened next was the cue for them to try and snap Hitomi out of what was the worst thing that could have possibly happened to her.

A ray of light came flying from the clouds. Allen's eyes widened like saucers.

"GET DOWN!" he roared.

The crowd of Crusade members obeyed their boss and collapsed to the ground, their hands over their heads, bracing themselves. A powerful roar ignited from the ray and a bright light flew over their heads. The sounds of one hundred buildings exploding at the same time rumbled their eardrums. And then, there was an eriee silence.

Merle peeked her eyes open.

"HITOMI!" someone screamed in the distance in back them, "HITOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Merle's eyes lit up, like 100 watt light bulbs.

"VAN-SAMA!"

It was indeed Van…but where had he come from? Deciding not to question the fact, and appreciate the obvious, which was that Van was alive, Merle grinned and watched the boy king fly past the Crusade crew.

"What in Gaia is going on?" on the crew's shaky voice came. Allen watched Van fly past and towards Hitomi.

"VAN! DON'T GO NEAR HER!" Allen bellowed to him, but Van didn't listen. Hitomi and gracefully landed, wings uncurling as she did so. Van came to a slow, stunned stop at the sight of Hitomi. The brilliance of her appearance make him back up slightly. Hitomi turned to stare, silver eyes starring coldly into Van's mahogany, majestic colored eyes. She flinched and stumbled, wings downshifting. She wobbled back and forth.

Hitomi closed her eyes, leaning her head backwards. The staff had slipped from her hands.

"Gatti?" Merle meekly asked.

"What?"

"There…aren't any more soldiers…where did they go?"

"…."

The staff landed on the ground beside her, making a clank, as she was on the platform itself that she had once summoned the gates of Atlantis. Tiny, little colored lights surrounded her form as Hitomi stumbled, struggling to keep her balance. She had grown very weak, it seemed. Van tried to look for clues to what was wrong. Alert and unmoving, he studied Hitomi's form.

A wave of feathers surrounded Hitomi, and the tiny lights began to deteriorate her newly-white attire. Hitomi opened her eyes. A friendly hazel had set it again.

She shook, a powerful headache setting in as she stumbled forward again. The tiny lights began to fade her skirt back to purple, her top back to it's boring beige, and her wings disappeared in a fluster of several feathers. The tiny lights faded into the air. Hitomi collapsed.

"HITOMI!"

The cue had been sent to everyone, and Millerna rushed forward to help the fallen goddess, but Van ran forward and caught her, cradling her unconscious form. Hitomi was out cold. Van shook her, but she didn't respond. Her head lolled to the side. Van felt a gloved hand to her cheek, cradling her gentle face. Pouty, pink lips and long lashes, Van's mouth parted a little.

"Hitomi," Van whispered. Millerna stopped short when Van rose to his feet, holding Hitomi heroically in his arms. The sound of the bitter cold air whoosing over them had left them with a feeling of hopelessness. Their enemies had them pinned like mice before it's prey, in the middle of nowhere, with no airship.

But yet, the vione stayed still, unrelenting, with no one on the ground. It was almost as though they were waiting for them to make the first move, for them to run away so that they could be the ones to chase them down. Even so, Van looked at his surroundings. Where would they run to? It was over. Plain and simple.

"We need to run."

"Where are you going to run to, Millerna?" Van snapped angrily, "Where are you going to run? There's no place to run, we're done for."

"No," Millerna replied, "No, northern Gaia has a lone temple. Esto Gaza, they call it. If we can just run a few ways—"

"Do you really think they'll just let us _run the other way_?" Van sarcastically interrupted her sentence, "We're done for, Millerna."

"Not _yet_," Gatti interjected sharply, defending Millerna's behalf, "She's right. Esto Gaza is one of Gaia's oldest temples of Atlantis, if we go there then maybe they'll take us in for a few nights and see what they can do."

"What the hell—"

"_Do you want to stay out here and freeze? What means more to you, Van? Hitomi or standing out here and arguing over who the hell cares?_"

Van fell silent, in a rumbling, ominous anger.

"I would choose those words _wisely_, my good friend," he hissed.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Millerna yelled, "You're acting like two little boys! Grow up and put your minds to the problem at hand! Esto Gaza isn't far from here! Why the vione isn't sending forces to come and kidnap Hitomi I have no idea, but we need to get to that temple as soon as we can. Is that clear?"

o o o o o o o o o o o

The wind whistled against the pillars of an old structure. Snow fell in every which way, the steps to the main entrance blanketed in a thick carpet of white ice. The temple was a small, round architecture, pillars supporting it's roof, and ancient Atlantean writing engraved into the stone above them. The party proceeded up the steps, Hitomi's limp form dangling in Van's arms, Millerna clutching her staff and her trust duffle bag.

The inside was marble, their steps echoing off of the walls. The hallway was dimly lit by single candles. The distant songs of the choir reached their ears, the relaxing atmosphere putting their senses at ease. A man, clearly aged and bald, hobbled his way to greet the visitors. They stopped short, as did the man, who bowed his head. He was dressed in decorative white robes, tassles and sashes of fine red silk binding them together.

"Welcome, young ones," his old voice croaked out, "How may the priests of this temple aid you?"

"I appreciate your hospitality. We've had a long journey. Is there any chance that you may take in some refugees?"

The priest's head stirred at the thought.

"We've had quite a few come in from all around, taking refuge in this temple," he replied, "but, we may have a few spare beds. What, may I ask, is wrong with milady?" his head nodded towards the limp girl in Van's arms.

"Your holiness," Van started, "I'm sorry for this ackward introduction, but this girl is this the goddess from the Mystic Moon."

Clutching his chest, his eyes went wide as he came to realize who the people around Van were. He stood back slightly, bowing on his knees at the hearing of Hitomi.

"Milady goddess," he whispered, "His majesty Van Fanel, his holiness the great Allen Shezar VIII, and her royal highness, Princess Millerna Sarah Aston. I beg of you, please follow me this way."

"How did you know who we were?" Millerna chirped.

"Your majesty," he turned to Van, "Refugees from Fanelia have stayed here for the past several weeks. They speak stories of your travels."

Merle's eyes watered.

"Fanelian people?" she whispered frantically, "here? Oh thank the gods!"

"Where are they?"

o o o o o o o o o o o

Van and company entered a large forum-like room, surrounded by the pillars that supported the roof above them. The blizzard was blowing harshly; the wind could be heard whistling against the walls. The quiet and articulate chatter of the crowds of women and children echoed from wall to wall as Van followed the priest in.

Van's sword hung securely in his sheath at his side, the insignia of Fanelia glinting dully in the reflection of the fireplace that was to the far wall of the commons area. The priest led them to a room with a few beds, causing a few of the refugees to stare strangely at the newcomers. Deciding that the best thing to do was make sure Hitomi was taken care off first, Van held Hitomi closer in a protective embrace. Her limp body bounced at Van's every move; head lolling to the side of as Van shifted her to enter the narrow threshold.

His comrades awaited his return in the commons area, watching him strangely as he entered the room where the priest had shut the door behind him. The priest motioned to a bed with a candle that was lit on the night stand. Van heaved the goddess over on the bed and rested her gently upon the cotton sheets of the bedding. The mattress fit to her form easily, fingertips resting as ease and head moving to the right onto the pillow. The priest bowed slightly.

"Perhaps…rest is the best remedy, your majesty."

"That's funny."

"What amuses you so, your grace?"

"I haven't had formalities in the longest time," Van replied with a hint of nostalgia in his voice as he looked to his side. The priest bowed slighted and turned, hobbling towards the threshold. Van looked down at Hitomi's peaceful form. She was out cold. Again. But for how long, Van wasn't sure.

He took a seat at the edge, placing a gloved hand over her unmoving, delicate fingers. Hitomi's soft features were dull in what little light that Van had to see her. The rhythm of Hitomi's breathing was slow and tranquil as the passing of a stream through a quiet forest. Van was silent.

There was a strange epiphany that Van had on his way over to Esto Gaza. Hitomi had reached a new ultimatum, a new level of power, and new level of everything in general. It didn't mean that she would never wake up or that she would be any less the person that she was before. But he understood the silver eyes and her connection to her anger; her emotions had an effect on everything.

It wasn't her power.

Her emotions were Gaia's future.

He wasn't really sure how he came to this conclusion. Maybe it was Varie's doing. Like she somehow knew that Van would figure things out as he cradled Hitomi, carrying her heroically out across the snowy plains of Northern Gaea. And somehow, he could feel Hitomi's feelings. Hitomi was aware of what was happening within her as well.

Varie had seen Van long after Hitomi had made her descent as the Silver Phoenix, which explained why he had been absent through most of Hitomi's scene. Himself and Hitomi were connected. Varie didn't tell him; maybe it was another one of those things that would come to Van eventually, like a puzzle that Van would figure out eventually. And what of that of the mysterious engine that Hitomi had seen in her dream? That was only question left.

Two more puzzle pieces left in this array of confusion. Two more puzzle pieces and the mystery would be solved. Two more puzzle pieces away from Hitomi's freedom. Two more puzzle pieces away from Zaibach's fall. Two more puzzle pieces away from…

…the promise for Hitomi to leave Gaia.

"Van-sama?"

Van turned nonchantly to the source of the voice.

"They're waiting for you," here small voice came, a pink lock falling between her bright yellow cat eyes, "They want to see you really bad."

Van nodded indifferently. Merle nodded cutely and closed the door, hearing the knob click. Van turned his attention to Hitomi's sleeping form. Chocolate-brown hair streaked down across the pillows and sprawled across her shoulders. A palm was rested placidly against her stomach.

"_N…no,_" Hitomi's muffled voice spoke slightly, "_N…no…_"

Van raised his eyesbrows.

"_but I don't…N-no…"_ she murmured again, turned her head to the side. A small smile came across Van's face. He lifted his hand and rested it gingerly against her forehead, stroking in upward motions down and through her silk-like hair, repeating the emotion until her talking stopped. His hand drifted downward, accompanying her hand that rested on her stomach. A slight movement in her hand made him look with curiosity as her hand shifted voluntarily under his.

A small, unconscious smile spread across Hitomi's face.

They had come so far and yet there were two more puzzle pieces. Together, Van and Hitomi had figured out so much. Varie was waiting for Van to find the answers. She wasn't going to give them to him that easily; it was something that she couldn't tell him. It was something that he would discover naturally. And eventually, Hitomi would come to discover this as well, perhaps.

Van looked downward and heaved out a sigh as he rose to his feet, leaving Hitomi in the room by herself. When opened the door, all eyes turned towards Van as he shut the door behind him. The company that had traveled with him for so long looked at him with eyes of hopelessness, yet understanding. Allen took a few steps to greet the king, as Van made his way over to Allen while looking at the people who starred hungrily into his eyes.

"I'll let you reunite with your kingdom first," he said quietly. A woman with a heavy, brown wool cloak over her head held her baby close, another little boy clinging at her side. Tears welled in her eyes at the sight of her king. The younger boy looked into his mother's eyes, his innocent features regarding her.

"Mommy?"

No answer.

"Mommy, is that our King? He's still alive, mommy. Our King Van is still alive."

Again, there was no answer.

There was a middle-aged man who heaved himself up, his tear-stained face apparent in the little light that there was. Tattered cloths and a wool stripped blanket drape over him, his kids were fast asleep on the floor that was next to him. Tears began to fall down his cheeks at the sight of Van Fanel.

Overwhelmed with the stunned and joyous faces streaked in tears, Van stepped forward in front of the massive crowd of people.

"It's you! You're alive!" the middle-aged man shouted from across the room. Van nodded his head silently. The crowd, already seated, began to bow their heads. Van smiled at his people, the survivors of his lost kingdom. How had they found refuge all the way up here?

A few stood to their feet and whispered to themselves, "Long live Van Fanel."

Allen took his shoulder and began to speak in a hushed tone.

"Hitomi," he brusquely spoke and drifted away to another part of the room where they could chat quietly. Gatti quickly followed the two of them, and Millerna and Merle stayed behind, the young cat girl watching with eyes astray. She let out a slight yawn that revealed her sharp, pointy fangs. The refugees were all seated in the middle of the foyer-like room, the huge fire place ablaze and the priests tending to their every need, some offering prayers, others tending to the sick and/or wounded.

There were a few spare blankets over on a table, in which Merle helped herself to a pillow and two blankets, where she trodded along to an empty space near the fire place. She layed out the fleece blanket and fluffed her pillow. She circled it several times before finding the right spot, and the huddled in a tiny ball, her fur rising up at the sensation that the warmth brought her as she cuddled up with her second fleece blanket. She closed her eyes and her ears folded backwards.

Millerna smiled at her motions.

"Hehe, cats," she whispered.

_Merle's been quiet lately. I wonder what's wrong?_

o o o o o o o o o o o

"I can't even begin to tell you what we saw out there," Gatti spoke in a hushed, raspy voice, "Hitomi had vanquished an _entire army_. _Alone_, might I add," he finished. Van nodded attentively. He had come in at the tail end, but he knew something like this was bound to happen.

"Do you remember her silver eyes?"

"I do," a voice whispered from behind the three of them. Millerna had joined them in lone corner, wavy blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail as usual, the same curious blue eyes starring diligently up at the comrades.

"In Cesario, remember, Gatti? She blew open those gates, don't you remember that?"

Gatti's eyes rolled to the side as he tried to recall exactly what had taken place that night.

_Hitomi! Stop!_

_Gatti launched himself forward and tackled the rampaging girl to the ground, kicking and screaming for him to let go, while Millerna snatched away her staff. She reached forward to grab it back, but Gatti restrained her to the ground, the furious silver eyes glinted wildly at her surroundings, and the mud splashing everywhere._

"Yes," Gatti affirmed, "I remember."

"I saw it when we were on Zaibach's highbridge," Van whispered quickly, "she was angry because they tossed Gatti over the edge, and she shot forward in a fury of I don't know_ what_…"

"Her eyes flashed silver. I _knew _saw a tint of silver," Allen cursed to himself.

"It happened when we were hauling down Zaibach's corridors trying to escape," Gatti recalled, "we ran into another slayer and she charged him with no conditions on winning at all, and I had to hold her back, but I saw it again, too."

"She talked about this."

"When?" Millerna and Gatti both chanted.

There had been so many instances where the four of them had heard bits and pieces of the story that had been retrieve by either Hitomi saying something or her actions. They all lead up to one big picture, but the matter was putting together the pieces to the puzzle.

"Where did you go, Van?" Millerna asked. There was a slight pause in the air, as is Van was trying to figure what Millerna was talking about. It was then that he knew Millerna was mentioning where Van was at the time of Hitomi's fury.

Van looked to his side.

"I don't know where I was, but I was told a lot of things."

"…like?"

Van pursed his lips and let them part again, a shaggy bang falling in his face again as he lifted his gaze to his allies.

"I met my mother in a strange, strange place," Van started, "she told me that Hitomi and I are connected by a factor, but I don't what that factor was. I'm assuming it may have something to with Atlantis, why would it be anything else? She didn't tell me what it was, or what this whole engine-thing in Hitomi's dream is about, but I think she met with Hitomi as well."

"You think she met with Hitomi?"

"There's more to the story then we think. I think Hitomi knows a whole lot more then what she's leading on."

"…"

"We have to wait until she wakes up, then," Millerna whispered after the awkward silence.

"We need to approach her _very _gently about this subject," Allen cautioned, "I remember Hitomi mentioning what she was seeing in her dreams."

"And I remember her saying that sometimes in battle, she'd feel overwhelmed with an emotion, she described it that it was enough to kill someone."

"It's the draconians," Millerna said, "It's their anger. Do you see what's happening? Hitomi has the will of Atlantis at her finger tips. The draconians are channeling their emotions through her. It's like the draconians possess her."

"…."

"Hitomi is the voice of the draconians, doesn't that seem right to you?"

o o o o o o o o o o o

_I am NOT giving that back!_

_Merle stuck her tongue out at her chaser. There was an older cat, dressed in a violet dress similar to Merle's, and silvery blonde hair falling down her back. Ears that were outlined with black fur perked up and down, awaiting the pink-haired cat-girl's actions._

_It's too pretty…I want it!_

_You can't have that, Merle!_

_Mommy said I could!_

_The silver one rolled her eyes. Suddenly, another cat came up from behind Merle and wraped her arms around her waist. Merle yelped and dropped a silvery-like necklace with sapphire gems sprinkled on the chain. She let out a series of squeals at the golden-haired cat, draped in a forest green dress and brown boots, compared to Merle's sandals._

_She playfully tossed Merle into a pile of leaves, where Merle let out a screech._

_"NARIYA!" Merle shouted, stomping her foot, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_

_Nariya, the gold-haired twin who shared a face with the silver-haired twin, grinned widely._

_"Finders keepers, you little runt."_

_Merle's ears folded back as tears welled in her ears. She scampered off, wailing for her mommy. A huge bonfire cackled and hissed in front Merle's hut. The figure of a muscular cat male walking with huge logs and hauling them to the fire caught her eye. She turned to the porch of her hut, where a woman with fushia hair, as appose to Merle's light pink hair, and sapphire-blue eyes was churning a bowl of leaves, tail swishing pleasantly, ears slightly downcast in concentration._

_"MAMA!"_

_Merle's mother turned her head._

_"Oh dear…what is it this time?" she gingerly smiled, "Are your sisters being mean again?"_

Merle starred aimlessly into the blazing fire that served as the light in the room. The warmth beckoned her to sleep, but for some reason, Merle's whiskered were tingling with a certain sense of being alert; like she didn't want to fall asleep just yet. Merle kept her guard up, tail swishing and falling to the ground every few seconds.

Her memory jolted at the terrible screams in a successive order. The massive genocide that was her race.

Merle's tail stopped swishing up and down and lolled to the side.

"I remember, seeing Fanelia's SOS signs, the fireworks shooting into the air, the fading embers of the fire works resembling our fading hope that no one was coming," said a refugee near to Merle, "I remember being at the top of that cliff one night and saying to myself, "goddess save our king, please save our king," and her will was done. Thank the gods, Lord Van is alive…"

"He is alive," replied a man, "He was there, you saw him. Lord Van is alive, Fanelia has a future," he finished, "did you see that young girl he was carrying? Was she alright? Who was she?"

"That was the goddess from the Mystic Moon," interrupted another, "Didn't you hear what the priests were saying? She was unconscious because just a few hours ago some army got a taste of her _powers_…"

"That…?" he replied incredulously, "That was the _goddess from the Mystic Moon…? I'll be damned…!_"

"That was her alright," one of them piped in, "Did you hear everyone talking along the way here? They said Zaibach is hot on their trail. Anyone who turns them in – just Lord Van and Lady Hitomi – gets a huge reward," she continued, "they said they're looking for a traitor that's traveling along with them."

"What was Lord Van traveling with _Zaibach heathen_ for?" another hissed, "Did you see him? _THAT _must be the ex-dragonslayer traitor their looking for! Heard he _chickened out _and _escaped _from his rightful execution…"

"That's not true," the other replied, "the ex-slayer aided the goddess in her escape, at least that's what they say," he continued, "and then the goddess—our king as well—saved him."

"Lord Van? Saving a heathen? What nonsense…" another puffed, "that Zaibach heathen roots from those who burned our home to the ground—"

"Quiet! He's passing us…"

"……………….."

Gatti mutely walked passed the hissing refugees, paying them no regard. He was passed the point of carrying what everyone was saying about him. His life was meshed together like a water-color painting. He took a deep breath and settled himself by the fire, one knee propped up as the arm rested on top of it. Merle was fast asleep.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

_Hitomi…?_

_You should wake up now._

_C'mon, you've gotten enough sleep._

_Wake up, now._

_Hitomi?_

_C'mon now, you've gotten plenty of sleep. Get up, get up, get up…_

_Hitomi, wake up._

_Wake up right now._

"………………"

An odd silence passed over her as her eyes fluttered open like butterfly wings flapping elegantly on a sunflower pedal. A heavy, chocolate bang fell over her nose as she rose, clutching the bed sheets against her for warmth. Hitomi had been out for the longest time, longer then any other time. She could tell by the magnitude of the headache she had after each fainting spell. Goosebumps rode over her skin as she pushed the blankets to the side to stand, walking towards the door.

She opened the knob gingerly, rubbing her eye and peeking out to see where she was and where everyone and everything was. It looked like a huge temple, with lots of people gathered in the middle – like refugees. There were people aiding one another with first aid, bringing food and such. In fact, it was quiet noisy because it was filled with hush whisper upon hush whisper. Hitomi turned her head.

Dryden was massaging his eyes on a table near the grand fireplace, and the Crusade crew had formed a small pod far off on the side of the room conversing with each other. And there sat Merle and Gatti, face towards the fire.

Where were they? At least everyone was alright, but where were they?

There was an open door the lead into a study of some sort that across the way. Hitomi took a step forward, wobbling slightly, but grabbing the threshold for support before proceeding forward again. The refugees watched as she made her way to the open doorway to the room.

Van stood silently, watching the worsening snow-storm through a huge, glass window. Hitomi entered, closing the door behind her. Van turned at the sound of the door clicking closed.

"Hitomi…" Van blinked. Hitomi turned her attention towards him and pulled up a chair in the room and took a seat to a single candle that had a dancing flame on the wick.

"Uh…hey," he greeted rather ackwardly. Hitomi smiled slightly, but her smile faded.

"What happened?"

"There's a lot of things that have happened, Hitomi. But…I guess I'll just start by saying that we're stranded here. For how long, I'm not sure."

"Stranded? Why are we stranded?"

"The Crusade is somewhere in the midst of the Mystic Valley. We were called back to Gaea without it, and so without it, we have no means of transportation anywhere. I'm not sure what to do now other then to wait and see what time has in store for us. You, on the other, hand---"

"I know I was Silver Phoenix."

"Silver Phoenix? What the hell is that?"

"I felt myself fly down from the sky, I was there, but it was a blur. I know something horrible happened, but I don't know what because it seemed so far away."

Silence.

"I talked to Varie," Hitomi whispered, "She told me that Silver Phoenix is a power that I should watch out for, that I should use it only when there's an emergency. I'm sure that I proved why a few hours earlier. And Azalea came to me, and told me that I could become Silver Phoenix and that it was okay because there was some way I could be in control of it. But I don't understand how you can be in control when you're possessed by demons who have been angry for over a thousand years," Hitomi said in once breath.

"Van?"

"What is it?"

"Is there something that you'd like to tell me?"

"…uh, no…" Van looked to his side, "I'm sorry, Hitomi. I've very tired at the moment. If you'll excuse me?"

"Yeah, sure," Hitomi nodded, "I'll, um…just talk to you about this later. By the way, who are all those people out there?"

"Fanelian refugees," he added brusquely before passing her and exiting the room. Hitomi was surprised at first, but then felt herself go monotone after Van left the room. Hitomi followed suit out the door. It was a surprise that Merle didn't jump up to go and follow him, or to obnoixiously cling onto him while hissing, 'Van-sama' in his ear, or something. She was snoozing by the fireplace, actually, and Gatti was starring straight at Hitomi, which Hitomi wasn't expecting. She let out a slight wave before making her way through the crowds to him.

The refugees looked at her as she passed, and Hitomi came to sit down by him.

"You're awake," Gatti whispered.

"Yeah," Hitomi replied, shivering and rubbing her arms with her hands in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Gatti looked at her curiously.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm alright."

Hitomi looked to her side at Merle's sleeping form, her small, tiny snores like a hypnotic trance. Hitomi felt a blanket of warmth on her shoulders. Hitomi turned her attention to Gatti, who had taken off his jacket and settled it around Hitomi's shoulders. Hitomi smiled.

"You probably need this more then I do," she replied at his gesture. Gatti shook his head.

"Nah, don't worry about it."

The warm pleather was nice on her skin, and it eased her goosebumps. She hunkered down in the Gatti's leftover body warmth within the jacket.

"Hitomi?"

"Hm…?"

"…um…"

There was a slight pause in his words. Hitomi was face to face with his wondering blue eyes, his pupils looking to his side for words to put into action. Hitomi's curious face blinked once or twice at him, wondering what he was going to say. Hitomi looked down as his words trailed off and burnt off into the fire, or what seemed like it. Her eyes flickered to the side. Gatti was looking at her funny.

"What?" she asked. Gatti shook his head.

"It's nothing."

"Why are you acting so funny?"

"I'm not."

Hitomi turned her attention towards the flickering fire at it's burning embers. It was so strange starring at the fire and not paying attention to anything else. For a few minutes, Hitomi felt tired and went to lay her head down when her eyes flickered once again towards Gatti, who was starring at her. Again.

"Gatti, what are you…?"

Her heart was pounding. The two of their faces were inches apart, so close that she could feel his faint breath upon her frozen nose. Hitomi staggered her hand in back of her for support, and it landed on Merle's paw, resulting in Merle's screeching.

"OW!" she screamed, retracting her paw from Hitomi's accidental hand slamming. Merle shot up, her tail whipping in back of her and fuzzing up in fury, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? THAT HURT, YOU BIG DUMMY!"

Hitomi fell backwards, not so gracefully, into Merle's resting spot before scrambling to her feet, turning her head the other way and marching in the opposite direction, resulting in a few stares from the people around her. A priest approached Hitomi not so gracefully either, stumbling, but bowing anyway. Hitomi cocked her head. The priest didn't make eye contact.

"Erm...milady Goddess?" the priest started, "May we ask for your aid? There's some extra blankets and silverwarein the sanctuary in the back of this temple...would you be so kind as to fetch some for the Fanelian refugees? I would humbly appreciate this favor," he finished.

Hitomi nodded, grinning almost instantly.

"Oh, yeah! It's not a problem."

Without making any sort of eye-contact with Gatti, she bit her lip and turned in the other direction, heading down the long corridor that opened up to the sanctuary.

Hitomi looked in back of her.

"What the hell was _that _about?" she whispered to herself, wondering about Gatti's behavior. She closed her eyes, almost wishing herself away from everything that was happening. Hitomi bit her lip before opening them again. The sanctuary was a beautiful place. It was far away from the temple itself and filled with prayer benches and incense, a stained glass window that littered the sides and the ceilings.

"I'm sick of seeing stained glass windows," her voice echoed allowed. She sighed inwardly and took a step forward, Gatti's jacket still slung across her shoulders and her only source of warmth. She took a step forward, searching for the extra blankets and silverware the priest had asked her to bring back. Hitomi spotted a stack of beige, fleece, folded blankets sitting on an alter and a bunch of silverware in a basket. Hitomi smiled. At least this job wasn't going to be so hard.

She headed over towards the alter and scooped up the blankets into her arms, heaving the basket of silverwear and turning on her heel to head back into the common fireplace area.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?"

Hitomi spun around. Her heart skipped a beat and her eyes shot up in panic. The fleece blankets plopped to the ground and the basket of silverware exploded into a loud clashing and clanging of spoons and forks hitting the marble floor.

Back in the common room, Merle's head perked up at the noise. Her ears popped above her head as she focused on the very corridor that Hitomi had disappeared down.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered quickly.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A/N: Happy new year everyone! I hope everyone had a great holiday and an awesome new year. I already broke my New Years Resolution…how long did yours last? LOL! Anywho, I'm done with Chapter 31! Whoa, can you believe it? This is the 31st chapter of Esca: AU…never did I think it would ever get this far! But alas, it has! Who could it be in the stained glass sanctuary with Hitomi? Stay tuned…

o Reviews o

Inda: Ah! Thank you for reading and reviewing again:D

Sakuya Kaleido: To be honest, I'm working on a sequel. I don't know if I really do want a sequel, because there's things that are both good and bad about it. lol So we'll see.

Jossi-31: Azalea is teh cool...:D

One-winged-angel/Chica de la Luna Fantasma: You know, either Dalet or Gatti is going to die. One of them is going to die, but I don't know which one yet. In fact, I don't know if I should kill the both of them or leave them alone, because if I kill Dalet, it may affect a certain pending sequel...;)

loveable-M: Thank you for reading...:D

Roxy: Hey! If you register with you can add this story to your alert list when you go to review. That way you'll know when the next chapter comes out...:D Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Macky: Thank you...:D

Lady Rini: Aww, thanks! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Novaselena: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Hahah, I was a die-hard Sailor Moon fangirl when I was little, so I guess you could say that some of my ideas stem from my childhood love for Sailor Moon. lol

Amista: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'll be sure to finish this fic...:D

Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out, but I'll be sure to put it out when I get enough time and patience to put all of my ideas in order and map everything out. Just a little further. :3

Thanks again!

Cheers,

-Full Moon Bunny, Tuesday, January 3rd, 2006

Happy New Year...:D


	32. Vision XXXII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXXII: A Catastrophe_

o o o o o o o

There was an ear-piercing scream that rang through the temple. It echoed across the marbled floors all the way to the common area, giving Merle a jolt and looking up. The several clanks of silverware hitting the ground in rapid succession caught Gatti's attention. An uproar of whispering erupted in the common area. Mouth turned to mouth and worried eye to eye.

A priest came hobbling in, talking with another, making strange gestures to the direction of the scream. Gatti's heart was pounding. He got up instantly and looked in the direction where he had heard the scream. Merle's face looked to him.

"What was that?" she whipered.

"That was Hitomi," he said, and bolted off into the same direction. Merle scampered after him, the priests watching with concern as the two of them went to investigate.

SLAM!

The doorway to the resting area came open and out ran the King of Fanelia. He stopped by the priests.

"What the hell was that?" he asked brusquely. The priest bowed slightly.

"I'm afraid I do not know, my lord," he cleared his throat, "However, your friends went to investigate. Perhaps you should join them, your majesty?"

Van gave a curt nod and a muffled, 'thank you' before running in after Gatti and Merle. He was soon followed by Allen and Millerna. Van looked back at the two of them.

"Do you know what that was?" Millerna asked as she skipped up to keep up with his pace.

"That was Hitomi."

"Then why are you walking?"

Millerna ran fiercely into the room that Hitomi had disappeared into. Van and Allen exchanged glances and ran after the young princess.

o o o o o o o

Gatti's sword was drawn, he circled around, looking all around. Merle was inspecting the basket of spilled silverware, which was glittering in the faint light from the stained glass windows. She leaned down to smell the scene that was left behind. It was Hitomi's no doubt, and the other scent…

The candles danced in an eriee silence as Merle slowly rose to her feet. A look of defiance came across her face as she looked upward.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" she hollered. Her voice echoed across the vast emptiness. Gatti turned, giving her a puzzled look. There was a pause in his movements as he looked at Merle with confusion.

"What are you saying?" he said quietly. Merle ignored his query.

"SHOW YOURSELF YOU LOWLY COWARDS!" her tiny voice shouted. Van, Millerna, and Allen made their entrance, stopping short at the sight of the fallen basket. Van looked at Merle.

"Merle!"

Merle didn't respond. Her angry eyes were jetted upwards. She drew her daggers, flipping them casually and then placing them at her side again. A pink lock fell in her face as she shifted her glance, ever so cautiously. Her tail swooshed to and fro, awaiting the pending attacker.

"Merle, stay out of this," Gatti hissed, "This isn't for you, you shouldn't be—"

"_Cat demons take care of Cat Demon problems," _she hissed, "_We don't need humans to do our bidding._"

There was a sharp, furouious glint in Merle's eye as she eyed Gatti. Her pupils had become tiny slits, and it seemed as though her eyes were glowing with an oncoming fury. Gatti gapped at Merle's comment. Van gazed upon Merle's stiff form. He knew what was about to happen. Not the attacker, but rather, Merle's emotions at this moment.

"Cat…demon?" Gatti repeated, eyes going slightly wider than before.

"Awww," came a syrupy mocking voice the flooded the sanctuary, "Look at the kitty. Isn't she just _adorable?_"

Merle's eyes, now narrow slits, were darting in every direction. She sniffed the air, exaggerating them, her keen sense picking up the other scents within the room. Her ears twitched up and down. There was a sqeaking noise. Hitomi.

"_Don't mock me, you bitch_," she hissed angrily, "_Get your ass back out here, you sorry excuse for a being_."

Millerna stammered.

"Merle, please, let us take care of this," she said, unmoving. Van stepped back, a hand on his hilt. Merle didn't respond.

"She's so _cute_. What a lovable little runt," came another, slightly lower then the first. Merle let out a audible growl. Her tail stopped swooshing and came to a dead stopped. A grunt escaped Merle's lips, and her tail became fuzzed, become significantly longer then before. Her ears became mangy, tiny hairs standing straight up. Her pink hair was becoming a quick mess, and before anyone knew what was happening, her fangs had started to grow from her mouth. Merle's arms were becoming muscular, biceps protruding significantly with each growl, as well as her legs. Gatti backed up slightly.

_A cat demon, huh? I would have never guessed. Those things…can rip you apart, limb from limb._

The attacker appeared. All hell broke loose.

There was another cat, silver eyes as narrow as slits and mangy, while silver hair, long, purple daggers that were clearly heavier and more powerful than Merles. Fangs beared, she let out a huge roar as she attacked Merle. Merle leaped into the hair, coming down on full force, strangling the attacker.

Merle gritted her teeth in anger. However, another appeared from the back. A golden twin, it looked like, with gold narrow slits for eyes, leaped up and pried Merle off of her twin sister. Merle spun around and slashed the gold with her right dagger, the blood spilling from her cheek as the gold staggered back.

Merle pounced on the silver, violently scratching her face screeching furiously, her claws as sharp as knifes. Merle squeaked as she felt a dagger slice her arm. She clutched her arm as she backed up slightly. The gold and silver stood by each other. Merle went on all fours and ran forward, biting the gold's neck. The silver hissed and Merle took it as a sign to leave.

Scurrying to her corner, she whipped the blood from her nose and held her red daggers to her side. Pink hair now a ratty mess, she seethed at the two twins in front of her.

And just when things seemed to settle down, she pounced forward, letting out a ferocious roar as she did so, delivering a double slice with her two daggers. The gold blocked, crossing her daggers and pried them away. She came around fierce but Merle blocked. The silver same from around the back. Merle blocked each move, as swiftly as anyone could have ever imagined.

The fighting continued for some time. There was a muffled scream in the back of the sanctuary, where Van picked up on the sound. He turned his head towards the sounds and moved quickly to where he was hearing the muffled cries for help.

Hitomi had been shoved under a bench, gagged with a rag and tied up. Van slid down underneath and pulled Hitomi out, ungagging her. She heaved and panted for fresh air. Van undid her ropes, letting them fall to the ground beneath her. Hitomibit her lip and collapsed into his arms.

"What the hell…just happened?" her voice cracked.

Hitomi clutched his neck. Van's arms were secure around her waist, tight as iron. He heaved her up off of the ground and held on firmly to her wrist. Hitomi starred at the strange sight of three cat girls. Hitomi gasped as at the sight of Merle, whose appearance seemed to change to drastically.

She gapped a few times.

"Merle…?" she whispered, "What the hell happened to…?"

"Merle isn't just a cat."

Van walked cautiously to the front of the sanctuary, where the screams of the cat girls proceeded. Allen and Millerna were trying to break up the fight, trying to scare away the intruders that had attempted to kidnap Hitomi. Merle delivered a twist and slashed the both of theme across the face, resulting in identical scares across their nose.

The twins backed up. For a time, Merle starred them down, daggers drawn, at the ready.

"You…" the gold twin rasped, "…and your stupid human friends…"

"Merle…you are _pathetic_," the other heaved.

There was a brilliant flash of light, followed by heavy smoke. Coughing filled the sanctuary. Merle ran blindly into the smoke, tearing after the twins. She stopped in the clearing of the smoke. The two of them were gone. The slits for eyes had disappeared into big, buggy pupils again. Cute, curly pink hair had returned and her soft features returned.

Hitomi's tear-stained face was plunged into Van's chest, a reassuring arm across her back to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

"Cat demons…take care of cat demon problems," she muttered, "It's the code of our race."

o o o o o o o o

Hitomi's heart beat was still regaining it's normal pulse, even after the attempted kidnapping. Still alert and on edge like hours before, her head would occasionally peer over her shoulder to see if anyone was behind her. Back in her room and trying to regain some rest because she still felt weak, Hitomi, like usual, had a hard time going to sleep.

It was a normal, standard thing for Hitomi now. She was never able to sleep; there was just too much to think about. It was never an easy job to try and get herself to fall asleep. It was clearly a battle each time; a battle she often lost.

The door swung open and the young king entered, closing the door behind him. A chair off to the side was pulled up and he sat in it, looking at Hitomi, who peered once again over her shoulder. Upon seeing him, she turned her body so that she could face him, an arm under head as she looked at him with tired eyes.

"I should…" Van paused, "…probably clue you in about Merle."

Hitomi smiled weakly.

"Maybe," she replied groggily, "But I don't really need an explanation. Merle isn't just a cat, she's also a demon—"

"…Well, yes, but there's a lot more to it than that."

"…"

Hitomi looked intently at Van, yet with weary eyes.

"Your attempted captors were Merle's older twin sisters."

"…What?" she hissed, her voice still slightly above a whisper. Van just nodded in response.

"Yeah, Nariya and Eriya. Those cats that you saw," he continued, "Those were Merle's sisters. She told me earlier about what happened, how she recognized them. It's hard to believe that they're working for Zaibach now, after all that time…"

"…Time?"

"Merle would get upset if I told you this, but…"

"Go on."

"Merle...is a rare kind of animal."

Hitomi's eyelids grew heavy. The vision that came to her was that of Merle; fluffy pink hair that was curled behind her neck with a few stray curls just over her ear, long, pointy cat-like ears from the side of her head, and curious, amber colored eyes that never seemed to have a drop of anxiety within them. A bushy cat tail, and the yellow dress, Merle was bouncing around in her vision, as usual. Van spoke again.

"Cat demons are an endangered species here on Gaia. We've got people who…_hunt _them, sell them into slavery or use their fur. Fanelia bands that kind of treatment towards any type animal, but in other countries – more farm like towns and small countries out west, somewhat like Fanelia – it's legal."

A race of cats exploded into action, running from their pursuers, saving their own lives and leaving the ones that they knew behind.

"That's horrible," Hitomi whispered.

"They're called cat demons because they may appear to be cats," Van continued, "But they're capable of strengthening their form and tearing anyone they wanted to up…limb by limb."

Hitomi's memory jolted at the sight of Merle's display, mere hours before.

"Balgus found Merle when she was a kitten. I think I was five at the time, I don't really remember. He found her in the remains of a village burnt to the ground. No survivors. I remember that day. It was cloudy, just a few hours short of a drizzle."

_Balgus?_

_Yes, Lord Van._

_I smell smoke._

There was a little boy mounted on a beautiful white horse with a pure white, shaggy mane. To the side of him was quite the comparison; a giant sat mounted on a beautiful thoroughbred palomino. He looked down upon the king's son with concern.

_Smoke?_

Balgus sniffed the air, pausing before a few seconds. In an instant, he knew what Van had been smelling. The little boy in the black tunic starred aimlessly in front of him, awaiting his response from his guardian.

Balgus dismounted.

_Stay here. I'm going to where the smoke is blowing from._

A cloudy sky, and a black, thick mesh of ashe lying on the ground, distant smoke arising from the rubble. A little girl with a doll, and a nail file around her neck stood in the middle, plopped on her knees with stray tears rolling down her face. Fuzzy pink hair was messy and she had severe burns and cuts around her.

A tall, monstrous man approached the little girl, who looked up, mortified. A heavy blade was swung over his back, and his kind, ginger eyes behind the fierce exterior regarded Merle with passion in his eyes. He extended a hand. Merle winced, clutched the doll to herself and shaking violently.

A gruff sigh escaped Balgus's lips.

"No, no, no," he said quietly, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Are you the only one left?"

Merle didn't answer. She was still huddled in a little ball, anxiously anticipating what would happen next.

"Now, now," Balgus's broad, huge shoulders and his gigantic form kneeled down to Merle's level and starred into her eyes, "There's no need to be upset. Would you like to come with me?"

A small movement. Merle lifted her head up slightly, just enough for Balgus to see her frightened amber eyes.

"I have a Juji fruit. Would you like a Juji fruit?"

Balgus pulled a pear-shaped, bright orange fruit with a thick, rough surface. Merle's shaggy pink hair fell in her eyes as she looked up at the offering. She brushed it away and accepted the fruit from his hands, looking at it strangely before returning her glance towards him.

"Go on, it's yours," he ushered quietly, "You can have it."

Merle sunk her teeth into the fruit and began to eat graciously, while Balgus sat down next to her as she enjoyed the food that he had so kindly given to her. When she finished it, Merle licked her fingers and her lips and turned her gaze towards him.

"Are you the only left?" he asked. Merle looked down, nodding slowly.

"I'm very sorry," he said quietly, "I know what a challenge this maybe for you."

Merle sat in silence.

"Would you like to come with me?" he offered. Merle, at first unsure of what to say, looked around her at the now flattened village and nodded guiltily, a fresh tear rolling down her face.

"Alright," he smiled, getting back again and letting out a huge moan as he did so, rubbing his back. Merle clutched her doll with her spare arm and began to follow run after Balgus's wide strides. The duo of horses that were awaiting them when they came back were sneezing and shaking their heads wildly. Van's eyes stared and widened as they looked upon the small cat girl that came scampering after Balgus.

"What…" came Van's small voice, but Balgus turned to him.

"This little girl has lost everything is important to her."

Merle's amber-colored eyes looked longingly into Van's curious raven ones; their eye contact lasted forever, and a small smile grew on her face as Balgus lifted her up and mounted her behind Van, setting her in the saddle. There was a slight fuchsia that came across Merle and she took a great liking to latching on to his waist the entire ride home.

"Where do Merle's sisters come into play?"

"Merle thought her sisters were dead all this time. They…ran off to Zaibach, but I'm not sure why."

Hitomi opened her eyes. Van was looking downward; he tended to do that lot when he was telling long lectures or stories. But this story in particular…explained a lot to Hitomi.

_Merle…found Van important that day, and so from that day on, she made a vow to herself to never let anyone hurt Van, or go anywhere near him._

_A promise made when she was little._

o o o o o o

"How did they find us way out here in the middle of Northern Gaia?" Gatti asked incredulously, starring Allen straight in the eye. Allen furrowed his eyebrows.

"You didn't think they were going to stop following us, did you, Gatti? I'm surprised that you'd even ask that question."

Gatti lifted himself off of the table that he had leaned his hands while he was face to face with Austuria's Knight, and returned to his position against the wall.

"But now that they know where our position is, they could come at any moment."

"We don't have any means of transport," Allen said quietly as he sat placidly at the table, "I don't think we've ever been in a situation this bad before – and it's only going to get worse."

Gatti, in deep thought, looked to his side, wondering if there was anything left past this point. The flickering candle light caught his eye as Allen and himself stood in an ackward silence.

"Where's Hitomi?" he asked, after a while. Allen shifted his glance towards the door.

"She's still resting. That incidence took everything that she had. I have a feeling she's still going to be recovering even long after we leave here."

"If we ever do leave here," Gatti added grimly, "I don't mean to make the situation any darker than it is, but we can't stay here forever."

"But we can't send for Austuria to help us. Cesario is destroyed, Basram is allied with Zaibach, and Fried and Fanelia lie in utter shambles. I don't know…we've come to a dead end."

"A dud."

"Precisely."

"Fantastic."

"Heh," Allen chuckled. Gatti looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?"

"I wonder…if that's what Zaibach is truly after...Hitomi's secret power."

"I don't know. Hitomi supposedly as the power to change fate, but I don't understand what Zaibach would use that power for," Gatti trailed off.

"Zaibach clearly has a plan."

"Hitomi is dreaming of that engine. That engine…I know, it's gotta be somewhere within the depths of Zaibach's territory. They have an engine, and they're hiding it from the world."

Again, there was a strange silence. After a while, Allen had poured himself a drink. Gatti had joined them. It was strange; the two of them sat in utter silence at either ends of the table, nothing to do but enjoy themselves. And it was nice; for a time, there wasn't any problems or stress. Maybe it was because they both knew that Zaibach's wild goose chase would be over soon. After a while, Gatti spoke again.

"When I was a little boy, I…" Gatti paused, "I used to pretend that I was the guardian of the goddess…our nanny used to tell us all sorts of stories of the prophecy. I used to believe every single one of them. Good things happen to good people, she says."

"…Heh. 'Used to'? What made you stop?"

"Azalea."

"…Where is she now?"

Gatti's frown turned into a smirk, and a half grin. He twirled his wine glass idly.

"Dead."

Allen frowned.

"My condolences."

"No need," he answered simply.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"There's an underground route that we rarely use," an old priest began, his back facing Van as he spoke in a gruff voice, "It's for emergencies, such as the one that you are in, your majesty."

"Where will it take us?"

"It spans quite a long way. There's a forest beyond Northern Gaia's snowy mountains. Beyond the mountains, the climate becomes slightly warmer, but not by much."

Van's facial expression had softened as he talked with the priest. There was a separate room with a table and a few chairs, but Van had preferred to stand. The candles that were lit in the room fluttered softly in the atmosphere of the room.

"It'll be safer that way. If we can go underground and stay out of the open for a while, we should be alright for the time being. Where will the route take us?"

"There's a forest, but the next big city up ahead is Torashina."

"Torashina," Van repeated, almost memorizing where the route would take them, "I understand."

"You should get on your way immediately, your majesty, if you're in the middle of being pursued. It would be best if you started on your way immediately before anything else happens."

Van nodded curtly, showing himself out.

"We'll leave immediately."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Good riddance," Millerna sighed, "We're finally moving?"

"That's what it looks like."

Gatti turned nonchalantly to the Crusade Crew, who were checking their belongings before getting started on their journey. It was then that the blonde knight had indifferently waltzed to their general direction and cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"This is an order from your commander," he said in a deadpan tone, "I'm ordering you all to stay here and watch the Fanelian refugees."

There was a resulting groan from the peanut gallery. Inwardly, Millerna snickered, but covered her mouth because she didn't want to be rude. Gaddess groaned significantly before shifting his weight.

"Aw, c'mon, boss!" Tio whined, "We don't want to be stuck in this waste land!"

"It takes real men to stay and protect others," Allen began, "And I know your just the ones for the job."

"He's right," Gaddess said after a long pause. Allen's Crusade crew was at a loss for words. Tio and Reeden were mortified.

"B-but, c'mon, man—"

"Don't you get it? If we're all together then we'd stick out like sore thumb," Gaddess reasoned, "The boss is right. He knows your all real men."

Not feeling any better about the sitation, the remaining men grumbled and began to unload their things, feeling rejected and frustrated at their current situation. Hitomi clutched the threshold of the room that she had been sleeping in. Wearily, her eyes glazed over and caught the slight mumbling of the crew overhead, and began to make her way towards her friends that had gathered.

Dryden shuffled a couple of texts under his large cloak and made an effort to push his glasses up further on the bridge of his nose, but they slid down again. He walked forward, sloppy as ever, and smiled upon Millerna who was busy trying to figure out where they were off to.

"Torashina," she turned to Dryden. Dryden's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Oh really?"

"That's what they're saying. There's a tunnel underneath this sanctuary that leads to that place. Wait a minute, isn't…?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," Dryden grinned at his fiancée, "I've got my own place and a bar down there. This is perfect."

"Hitomi!" Merle chirped. Hitomi let out a slight smile at the cat girl who had greeted her so cheerily. The green and blue duffle bag that she had been carrying on this long journey was slung over her shoulder. One hand was on the strap of it as it gently thumped against her thigh with each step.

Van stepped forward with her staff. She turned her head and outstretched her hand to take her grandmother's heirloom once more. Hitomi nodded.

"Let's go."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Have a safe and successful journey," the three priests gave their respects and bowed. The Fanelian refuges, sad to see that their king was leaving, could only stare with a hopeful anticipation that their king would return and they would return to Fanelia together and rebuild their home. The stone doorway was opened, and a stairwell, lit by torches, led down underground into the tunnel.

The six of them began to proceed down into the tunnel, and the stone door closed behind them. The torches led them down the concrete stairwell and river ran along side of the tunnel. Millerna smiled. The wooden boat that bounced and bobbed up and down had jarred her memory about the time that she had made her perilous escape from Austuria that one fateful night, however long it was ago…

Allen stepped in carefully and helped Millerna in. Merle hopped in, followed by Van and Gatti, and Hitomi had settled herself in the middle of the boat. Dryden pushed the boat away as he was the last to board. The boat sunk slightly, but it wasn't so bad. The six of them were clearly outweighing the boat, but it wasn't awful. Allen and Van began to simultaneously row the boat until the momentum caught up with them and they began to sail easily down the river.

"………heh."

Hitomi's lips parted somewhat and Gatti's smirk.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"This is like…this is like when I escaped Zaibach."

"What?"

"There was a river like this…down where they pushed me off. I swam and that's how I survived."

"Oh."

Gatti coughed a few times, ending the conversation abruptly. Hitomi looked at him, anxious about this coughing fit, but Gatti regained his composure and starred aimlessly forward again. Hitomi sunk down into the middle of the boat. Her bag served as a somewhat comfortable pillow and she set her head down, her face looking upward at the tunnel's ceiling as they sailed down the river.

"Where are we going?" Hitomi asked suddenly.

"The priests said that this tunnel is going to lead us to a forest. The forest is the last of vegetation will see until we hit Torashina."

"Torashina?" Hitomi asked.

"It's the second largest city on Gaia, next to Zaibach. Dryden has an estate there, so we'll most likely be staying there."

"Will it be safe?"

"Of _course_ it'll be safe," Dryden rolled his eyes, "Geez, hanging around these losers has _really _turned you into a worry wart, eh?"

This statement received a glare from Gatti, Van, and Allen simultaneously, but no one said a word. Dryden was quiet and Hitomi continued to lay down at the bottom of the wooden boat, her head lying against her duffle bag. Her eyes had rolled over to her staff. Dryden's comment was way off. She had turned into a panicked person because of what she was running from. Because of her circumstances and the trauma that had been through for the past three months.

…Had it been that long? Three months of this stupid cat and mouse chase?

She wondered if it was going to come to an end soon.

Hitomi found herself flipping through her deck of long forgotten tarot cards that she hadn't dealt with in a while. A slight grin appeared at her face at each façade of the card, each card bringing back a certain memory of her past. But the funny thing was, Van was watching her grin silently to herself and she mentally ran through the list of memories that were forever stored within herself.

And he wondered if Hitomi would remember him forever. At the exact moment that Van began to think about Hitomi, Hitomi flipped up the lovers card. She hadn't even been through the whole deck and it had already appeared several times. Blaming it upon lack of sleep, Hitomi dropped her hand purposely and starred upwards again at the concrete ceiling, the sounds to river pulling the boat forward down the tunnel had whisked in between her ears.

Her eyes rolled backwards. Van was starring at her nonchalantly from above, studying her features. Her eyes met with his and she smiled. She reached forward to poke his nose. After her finger retracted a bit, Van wrinkled his nose and made a funny face. Hitomi broke out in a giggling fit.

"Van?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do when this is all over?"

Van's heart sunk. He didn't have an answer. It was strange for Van not to have an answer as well. Van's mind was always thinking of tomorrow; such was the king's way, but not this time. Van was thinking in the moment. And it always happened, every time that he had these strange, weird conversations with the girl that called herself Hitomi. The girl that came from the mystic moon had somehow stopped his thought process and switched them around. Van was for the moment.

"I…I don't know," he muttered. Hitomi cocked an eyebrow.

"I _am _talking to Van Fanel, right? The boy who _always _knows what he's going to do in the future? That's him…isn't it?" Hitomi joked. Van smiled slightly at Hitomi's attempt at humor. Van, however, was most likely thinking of Merle. He wondered when Merle would break out of her innocent shell again and turn into a demon again.

He hoped it wouldn't be for a while. The boat prodded down the river way. Hitomi sunk her head onto Van's leg. Van didn't move a muscle; he watched her as she slept for the rest of the long journey downstream.

o o o o o o o o

_Hitomi._

_"……………"_

_Call us._

_Call us!_

_"………"_

_Call us!_

"…"

Hitomi awoke with the card of the hanging man and the nine of swords sprawled to the side of the deck. The boat jerked, jolting her awake at some point, and it had apparently jolted Van awake as well. Van shook Hitomi gently and leaned down to get her attention.

"Hey, we made it."

Hitomi looked up at the maroon-eyed boy-king. Hitomi nodded and collected her cards, shuffling them away in her bag and grasping the two cards that had fallen astray. Given them no further thought, the rest of her comrades and reached the end of the tunnel. Hitomi's head felt like mush. Dizzy, light-headed, she stood up with her staff balancing her. Van hoped out and extended a hand.

Hitomi reached for his glove-hand, and feeling it enclose around hers, she stepped out side the boat, leaving it bobbing from side to side. Hitomi staggered slightly, but Van didn't let her fall. She briefly smiled at him for a few moments before returning her attention to the matter at hand.

There was a room, a dead-end that they had reached. The end of the tunnel that they had been traveling down for almost three hours. It was a large, stone room that extended to a high ceiling, with the mark that Hitomi was familiar with. It was one that she hadn't seen in a while. The six others that Hitomi had been traveling with inspected the room silently, looking around.

The symbol upon the floor was that of the mark of Atlantis, which Dryden was fascinated over. He studied it carefully, tracing each circle by pointing it out and looking like a child looking at candy. Hitomi approached the Atlantean symbol with a inward sigh and looking through her stack of Tarot cards to find the long forgotten offensive cards that she had once defended her self with.

The symbol lying against the wall of the stone room matched the card that read 'Fire' at the bottom, the fire creature dancing within flames in the picture that she looked at. They were identical. Hitomi put her bag down and the Atlantean symbol beneath her began to glow a faint pink. The tarot star appeared at five points and began to configure it's shape beneath Hitomi's feet.

Dryden jumped away instantly at the pink glowing mass, looking on incredously at Hitomi, who's eyes blinked and flashed from jade to silver once more.

"_Whos su het ghlit, het ywa, htat ouy ideh rfom su." _

A fine, orange line spanned out from the card that Hitomi held up fiercely. It reached the respective symbol upon the wall glow a bright red, and a fire ring formed around it's outer edge. The top of the ceiling began to uncover the light from the outside world. The pathway had been opened, and staircases began to form on either side of them.

Dryden began to cackle. Hitomi blinked once and the jaded eyes returned simply.

"DID YOU NOT JUST SEE THIS GIRL? DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT HAPPENED?" Dryden was hysterical, "SHE SPEAKS THE WRITTEN WORD! SHE SPEAKS _ATLANTEAN!"_

The six of them stood there, unmoving, looking upon Hitomi's fragile form and what she had done for them at that moment.

But nothing surprised them anymore about Hitomi.

_"Show us the light, the way, that you hide from us_," Hitomi whispered.

"How did you know? How did you know that?"

"…The Draconians. They've been guiding me all this time, right?"

o o o o o o o o o

A/N: -searches out and about the vast plains for her audience- Is anyone still out there? I'm still alive! I promise! Heavy duty writer's blockage…more interesting things to come…stay tuned! Hmm, what to say about this chapter? Not much. Kind of boring, I apologize. Next chapter will be worth the wait...I was thinking, maybe I should set a up a forum for you guys?

-Reviews-

Inda: Hahaha. LOL Gatti. Thanks for reviewing!

whitetiger0809: Thanks for reviewing this time! Much love. :3

Macky: Thank you for reading!

Jossi-31: Thank you:3 Thanks for reviewing. :3

lovable-M: Thank you so much for reading!

winged-dreamer-2: Thank you so much, I'm glad that you like it. Thank you for reviewing. :3 Expect the next chapter out shortly!

Yana5: A few months from now. -.-;; I apologize for taking so long. Thank you for your patience and your review!

-FullMoonBunny, June 7th, 2006


	33. Vision XXXIII

_OoOoOoOo The Vision of Escaflowne: AU oOoOoOoO_

_Vision XXXIII: Draconians Guidance_

Inadvertently speaking, Hitomi had found herself upon Gaia's soil that fateful day. As time progressed, she learned that the inadvertently was really deliberately, a clever trap set by the draconians themselves, unbeknownst to Hitomi. Hitomi was called to Gaia by virtue of fate; it was now that same virtue that would guide her until the very end. Until it was time for her to return to the Mystic Moon.

But returning the Mystic Moon was a thought that Hitomi had long forgotten. She had long forgotten dreaming about returning to Kyoto's private orphanage for girls or running the track with Yukari or going to parties and watching drunk friends vomiting everywhere. Hitomi's life had turned full-circle before she could say anything. And soon, she was accepting of these changes. Because they made so much sense to her. They gave her a meaning.

A purpose, that she had long been searching for after her grandmother and her parents had passed on. She was important here on Gaia. And she was finding out her importance little by little, clues and bits and pieces to the puzzle spilled by the spirits of the draconians, Varie, Azalea, and even herself.

The underground passageway had led them to another forest, but it was much warmer. The boat ride had been a successful one. The seven of them: Hitomi, Van, Merle, Millerna, Allen, Gatti, and now Dryden, had traveled in silence, letting their footsteps crunch the leaves below them. The woods were dense; however, they were nothing in comparison to the grand trunks of Kiri Forest that Hitomi had once been engulfed in.

"Are we going the right way?" Millerna asked, out of curiosity.

"My compass said this was the way – if I'm correct, we should be encountering a road, and it should be easy to follow from there."

The corners of Hitomi's lips tugged slightly at the word 'easy'. It was a word that she hadn't heard in a while.

Her steps guided her while she leaned on her staff for support, like a walking stick. They were almost there. Hitomi had never felt so vulnerable in her life at that moment in time. The Crusade, long lost in the depths of the Mystic Valley, had contained the incredible guymelef, Escaflowne. Escaflowne was now lying in the Mystic Valley, as were Allen's guymelef and the rest of the Crusade.

Van had remained unbelievably calm through the entire fiasco. He had lost Escaflowne, his pride and joy, his reason to live, his ultimate weapon for battle. And yet, Hitomi had yet to see him burst. She wondered if Van was more concerned about the Silver Phoenix appearing within herself again.

She hoped it wouldn't be for a long time.

As day wore into night again, Hitomi found herself growing tired. Dryden's nonstop talking had given Gatti a headache; it was then that Allen had insisted that they stop to rest for the night, even though the sun was barely at the horizon. Hitomi could quite figure out what Gatti was trying to do when she had last sat with him in front of fire back in the Northern temple of Gaia. He had been awkwardly looking at her ever since.

Hitomi couldn't seem to figure out why everyone was so quiet.

It was that sense of defeat. Like they weren't going to last that much longer.

Like everything was going to come to and end soon.

She watched all of them as they sat around the fire, trying to keep warm before night came upon them. She couldn't stand it; not when everyone was so gung-ho for her to kick ass in the first place, and not when everyone was so high and mighty before they had crash-landed in the middle of nowhere and Hitomi had revealed the pinnacle of her abilities.

Hitomi sat still in silence, her duffle bag serving as a pillow as she rolled to the side. She could hear Millerna's faint voice drifting in sequence with Dryden's lower tenor. It was interesting, hearing the two of them talk even though Millerna loathed her husband. It was then, upon Hitomi looking around, that she noticed Gatti was nowhere to be found.

She knew better than to ask Van, so she decided to look for herself. Van sat in silence, a purring Merle at his side. He was looking thoughtful, gazing into the fire as though it held the meaning of life. Hitomi watched him for a while. Van broke his eye contact with the fire and looked at Hitomi's now standing form.

Hitomi smiled, and she got a smile in return. A scruffy, black bang fell in his face as he looked at her fondly; Hitomi turned and began to walk to the other way. His smile faded as she disappeared from his sight.

She made her way through the thick brush, pushing the branches and clawing her way through the leaves, where she came upon a clearing with a stream running down to the right. The trickling sound echoed throughout the forest, with the faint cawing of the black birds circling overheard in the clearing that she had arrived at.

The forest was peaceful.

A spare, green leaf fell from the tree tops overhead and landed next to Gatti's who was sitting comfortably at the edge of the platform where the stream began, arm propped up on his leg. Hitomi plopped down next to him, legs stretched out and hands in back to support her reclining form.

"Whatcha doin'?" Hitomi piped.

"Well, I was sitting here enjoying the peace until you came," Gatti grinned. Hitomi pushed him playfully. He fell slightly, but regained his composure.

"Don't make me push you in the stream," Hitomi grumbled. Gatti chuckled.

"Uh-huh, like you would."

"I would, wanna bet?"

"Not really."

Hitomi rolled her eyes. There was an awkward silence before Hitomi began to speak again.

"Gatti?"

"Hm."

"I've been walking forever."

"Heh, join the party."

"No, I'm not kidding. It sucks not having an airship," Hitomi grumbled, "We'd totally be at Torashina by now."

"Yeah, no kidding," Gatti's response came, "Van must be thrilled at the fact that Escaflowne is sitting somewhere in the Mystic Valley."

"I can't believe we lost it. We lost the very thing that Zaibach wanted."

Gatti looked at her strangely.

"Not to be mean, but I think Zaibach is more concerned with _you _at the moment then they are Escaflowne."

"It's all connected," Hitomi corrected, 'It's all got some sort of connection, but I don't know how we're connected."

"Connected?" Gatti repeated.

"Yeah, we're all connected. Escaflowne, Van, my pendant, and myself. There's something that connects those four factors, but…I haven't the slightest."

"Well…I kinda figured it had something to do with…you know, Atlantis—"

"Well, _duh_," Hitomi spat sarcastically, "I figured that much out, but…"

"…But?"

"It doesn't make sense. How it all happens. How our powers are connected. It just doesn't make any sense. Something doesn't add up," Hitomi spoke, "What does that engine have anything to do with myself?"

"We know this much: Fate is trying to be re-directed. That engine has something to do with that. Deep within Zaibach's hold, there's a plan to connect you with whatever that machine is and try to rewrite everyone's fate."

"Scary," Hitomi spoke quietly.

"Yeah," Gatti agreed.

"It…still doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't. But there's no use dwelling over it, is there? Not until we get more information…more things to figure this mystery out."

"I can feel…Escaflowne. Everything feels so distant, so far away now that Escaflowne is gone."

"…"

"Gatti?"

"What?" Gatti faced her this time, taking his attention away from the stream.

"What happens if…"

"We can't go there."

"…What?"

"We can't go to the what-if's. What's happened has happened. We won't ever know until it happens. Okay?"

"Yeah," Hitomi nodded. Gatti studied her features. A clear complexion with lips that curved naturally into a small smile. Her nose was perfectly angled with the shape of her chin. A perfectly proportioned face. Gatti was studying the features of her face. He didn't really want to do that anymore.

"Hitomi?"

Silence.

"Um…yeah?" Hitomi turned to face him.

_It's…happening again! Why is he starring at me so funny? He's been starring at me the entire time that we've been walking from that temple! What is your problem, Gatti?_

"I…"

_What? You what?_

"Um…"

_Yes?_

"Do…do you ever get this…sensation…you know, in your chest? Like, your heart's about to pounce right out?"

"…Um…sometimes…why do you ask?"

"Uh…it's happening right now…do…do you know what I'm talking about?"

"…_No_," Hitomi said incredously, "What the hell are you—Gatti, what is _wrong _with you?"

"It-It's nothing, really."

"Nothing? _Are you sure?_" Hitomi lowered her face, moving in closer to get a better glimpse of his face that was desperately trying to conceal his feelings.

"Uh…there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I mean…it's not really easy for me to say."

"…Gatti…um…look, maybe I better just leave you—"

"_No, no_," Gatti shook his head, and reached out to clutch her upper arm. Hitomi gasped.

"O…kay," Hitomi said slowly.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Gatti said afterwards, awkwardly.

"Look, um…if you…if you have something to tell me, that's okay…you can trust me, right? I mean…I…I don't look that scary, do I? You sure are acting really awkward about this. Is something wrong? Did _I _do something--" she said articulately in a tone above a whisper. Gatti raised a finger and put it to her lips.

Hitomi gulped, paling. The sensation that Gatti was talking about earlier – it was happening, right now. Her face had edged so close to his, just like she had before when she leaned back, losing her balance and landing on Merle's paw accidently. But it was so quiet, nothing could have ever disturbed the peace.

Gatti got disturbingly quiet.

And then it happened.

She shut her eyes instinctively and felt the warmth of his lips against hers. She felt the warmth of his hand slide from her upper arm to her middle back, pulling her closely. Her hands fell against his chest. His nose pushed up against her cheek; his breathing was steady, but Hitomi couldn't breathe at all. The excitement within her chest had taken over, and she couldn't help but…_enjoy _it.

Rustle rustle.

"Hitomi, we're—"

Hitomi scrambled backwards, hands pushing off from Gatti's chest, his arms leaving her as she hit the ground and stumbled to her feet, breathless. Van stood in the mass of branches and leaves starring awkwardly like a brick just fell from the sky and hit him smack dab on the head. Hitomi gapped several times, breathless.

"Va-Van," Hitomi repeated.

Van backed up a few steps.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Excuse the interruption."

He left. Hitomi looked at the spot where he had been standing. Her chest ached with guilt and embarrassement. Her hands came up and buried her face.

What was she thinking? Hitomi's eyes welled with tears. It wasn't like she had stabbed Van in back, right? He knew it was coming! Hitomi turned to Gatti, who looked at her indifferently. Hitomi bit her lip and ran away, in a flurry of embarrassment, after Van.

Van, walking at his own steady pace back towards the camp, when the rushing of footsteps behind him didn't even phase him. He knew it was Hitomi; he was sick of excuses. He came down to a point where he felt like Hitomi was just a little manipulative brat that captivated him and threw him up against a wall when she was done.

"Van!"

Van pretended not to hear her calls.

"Van!"

Hitomi was catching up. She finally got in front of him, just as they entered camp.

"Hey, it-it's not what you think, please—"

"You don't have to make excuses," Van interrupted her, his voice lower and softer than she had ever heard of it. Van had never used this tone of voice with her, ever. It was hard to read; emotionless. But yet, it was all-knowing.

"_Don't do this to me! _If this means you'll never talk to me again—"

"Who said I'd never talk to you again?"

"I _know _that's what you'd do—"

"Then you don't know me very well."

Hitomi fell silent.

"…What did you just say?"

"You clearly don't know me at all."

Van walked around her, heading straight back towards the fire that they had set up. Hitomi gapped as she turned around to watch him walk away from her.

"_THAT'S NOT TRUE, VAN SLANZAR DE FANEL! THAT IS NOT TRUE!"_

Van ignored her; not even a pitiful glance. Gone.

"_THAT ISN'T TRUE!" _Hitomi screamed after him, "NOT AFTER ALL OF THIS! _PLEASE, VAN! PLEASE!"_

Everyone fell silent at Hitomi's painful outburst.

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN YELLING AT ME!" Hitomi screamed at him again, "NOT EVEN A SINGLE WORD! DON'T YOU DARE _LIE TO ME AND TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY!_"

Tears began to stream down her face.

"_I STILL KNOW YOU! WE'RE STILL FRIENDS! WE STILL TRUST EACH OTHER, RIGHT?"_

Van didn't answer.

"LOOK AT ME! _I'M THE ONE YELLING AT YOU!_" Hitomi was hysterical – she had worked so hard to build her relationship with Van, and now…it was gone. Van couldn't even look at her. Van's back was turned. Merle could see his face. Van was biting his lip.

"I'm not mad at you, I just….don't want you to…"

Hitomi engulfed a huge gasp because she was short from all of the hysteria. Silently from behind, Gatti watched the scene unfold before his eyes. He hadn't done anything wrong, but he torn apart a relationship that was hard to come by. Van didn't even fight back. His tough exterior has his angry streak had simmered down into a pathetic pout. Hitomi turned around and looked at Gatti, fierce hysteria in her eye.

Gatti looked back innocently, sapphire eyes starring anxiously into a bull's jade eyes of fury. Hitomi winded up her hand and back-handed him across the cheek.

SMACK!

Millerna cringed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she screeched. Gatti fought back.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK IS MY PROBLEM?_ _DAMNIT, I LOVE YOU!"_

_"AND I DON'T LOVE YOU!"_

Silence.

The awkward stares and still, fierce glare of Hitomi's jade eyes into sapphire eyes was a stand-still. A cold, hard glare of death escaped her eyes as she screamed her final statement. The wind rustled the trees and for a minute Hitomi wished she could turn into a leaf and fly away. Dumfounded at the scene, Millerna, Dryden, Allen, and Merle looked cautiously at the three of them and their reactions.

"…sorry," she muttered pathetically and blinked, oncoming tears falling past her cheeks and she roughly passed by Gatti, who stood there, a wide blank expression crossing his face.

She ran.

Returning to the place where she had first met Gatti by the stream, she plopped herself down and huddled herself into a ball, sobbing silently. The gentle noises from the stream did little to bring her to peace. She couldn't forget the look in Van's eye after her left the scene where she had pushed Gatti away from herself. It was like she had stabbed him in the chest and he just turned around and let her follow the blood trail.

She was embarrassed. She couldn't forget the tone of voice Van had used against her. It was so…un-Van like to do something so pathetic. Like he had given up on life. She didn't mean to. She didn't mean to hurt him. She didn't _want _to hurt him. She wanted to be his friend. She wanted to understand him. Hitomi wanted Van to look at her and trust her and know her as a friend.

But Hitomi wanted more than a friendship. It was then in the reflection of her tear-stained face in the stream that something felt different about her relationship with herself and Van. Though she wasn't sure yet, she thought of nothing and extinguished any strange thoughts that she had or any crazy solutions. She wanted Van to talk to her again. It was so hard in the first place to break Van's hard-as-rock shell. He didn't let anyone in, and for good reason.

And now, now that he _did _let someone in, let Hitomi in, he got hurt. It was like Van withdrew himself back into his cold hard shell and it would take forever for Hitomi to break him in again. And she didn't want to do it all over again.

Things got rather quiet, other than the stream that Hitomi had ventured to look so pathetically into. As strange as it had seemed, Hitomi looked in back of her. Though there was no none in back of her, Hitomi felt as though something wasn't right. Like most of her hunches, she sought to investigate and see if everything was okay back at the camp. No one had come to see her when she had run off. And no one had called after her.

Carefully, Hitomi stepped across the fallen branches and stepped on the foliage of the forest and the plants that had covered the forest in a thick carpet of green.

"Hey—" she started, but stopped instantly, about ready to vomit all over the place as a thick wave of nausea overcame her senses. She felt dizzy in flurry of fearfulness and wobbled back and forth at the sight of her newfound allies bound together by rope – and Dalet smiling proudly upon the dragonslayer's newfound catch. Hitomi opened her mouth, but no sound of fear came out. Miguel looked idly upon Gatti's now beaten form, tied with rope around his wrists and his ankles, on the ground.

"Maybe this time he'll stay dead," Miguel laughed. Dalet shrugged, frowning.

"Maybe we should kill him ourselves," Dalet suggested. Gatti spat on his former friends shoes.

"What was that for? Doing you a favor and ridding you of your miserable life?"

Gatti was silent. His eyes shifted and he found Hitomi, paralyzed with fear at the far entrance of camp. Van had found her the exact same time that Gatti did. Their eyes both looking in the same general direction and Merle's whimper was more than enough to attract attention to Hitomi's position. Why Hitomi didn't run sooner was beyond her. Millerna gasped, and let out a tearful 'no' but it was muffled somewhat. Dalet attention shifted to Hitomi. Eyes of icey-blue starred for a few seconds before a smile came across his pale lips.

"You made this far too easy for us, Hitomi."

"_HITOMI! RUN!_" Gatti roared in an earsplitting plea. Hitomi took a large breath and stumbled back into the woods, falling back behind the trees. Through the leaves and branches, she could see the slayers moving into action, running after her. Hitomi felt light-headed but ran as fast as she could. She tried to think of where she could be right now. Home. With Yukari. On the track field. At the ice cream shop. Watching soap operas together in the dorm lounge. Shopping for bras and underwear.

Anywhere but here. Anytime but now. Anything but this.

Hitomi tripped overself several times. She could hear the pursuing footsteps. No one was running with her. She was by herself. No one to protect her. No Gatti. No Allen.

No Van.

She wasn't going to get out of this. By some slip of fate, Hitomi came across a large ditch. She jumped, tumbling down into the abyss of the foliage and branches, rolling across rocks and other hard objects until she hit the ground. Immediately regaining her stance, she ran further and further away from where her friends were. Further and further into chaos and confusion. She had no idea where she was.

She took a glance behind her.

No one. She found a fallen tree trunk and jumped behind it, hiding in it's half-decomposed trunk. She panted. Huffed. Never before had she run that far in her life, or that fast. Her breathing was loud, but she couldn't control. It was then that Hitomi silenced herself in approaching footsteps.

Silence.

Footsteps pursuing again.

THUMP.

A large pound upon the tree trunk that Hitomi was under. She clutched her mouth, folding her knees, praying to anything that would save her. Silence tears fell down her cheeks as she held her knees and her mouth, squinting her eyes shut. The weight of the foot from the tree trunk released.

And then, there was silence.

A distant voice.

"Lost her."

Inaudible, distant curses.

Hitomi stayed in her position for a long time, unmoving, sacred to draw any attention. No staff. No bags. No nothing. No Van.

Nothing.

The rain came again. Hitomi felt safe under this temporary shelter of a tree. The wet plant life around her let off a strange, alluring scent. Hitomi put her head upon her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. It was over. She didn't see why she didn't go up and turn herself in. She was done for. With nothing to back her and no one to talk to, Hitomi wouldn't last long.

She was alone. On her own. All of this time, she people behind her to help here on Gaia, to lead her along and hold her hand, to let her know it was okay.

_Van._

Gaea wasn't such a scary place when she was with people that knew the land well. Life wasn't such a scary thing when you had people beside you to support you. Being along was something Hitomi had feared most. Abandonment. Her breaking point had come and gone.

_Van._

Footsteps. A sharp intake of breath, sipping in air. Hitomi clasped both hands over her mouth and squinted her eyes shut, waiting for the worst to happen. But nothing happened. It was strange; sitting here beneath this trunk made her feel so safe, but the fact of the matter was that she had no one with her and no one to guide her through this mess. Her friends had been captured. She was far away from the camp site. Her staff was gone. Her bag was gone. Escaflowne was somewhere in the midst of space and time, and Hitomi herself was beginning to loose hope.

It was the worst circumstance since she had come to Gaia.

Scratch that.

Gaia was the worst thing that had happened to her.

Footsteps. Crunching against the foliage. Growing nervous, the footsteps had stopped. A light rain began to fall over the forest, storm clouds rolled in, and Hitomi heard distant thunder overhead. She looked up at the sky.

And then, in front of her, was a girl. Someone familiar. Someone she needed to help her through this.

Azalea bent down to her level, amber eyes filled with concern at Hitomi's crouched form under the half-decomposed tree-trunk. Hitomi was starring face to face with Azalea, who had appeared miraculously in front of her. A ghost? Had to be.

Raven strands of hair fell fast her cheeks as she shifted her head.

"You _ran._"

Hitomi's lip quivered. Her eyes quivered at Azalea's remorseful-esque face. Hitomi didn't answer.

"You…_ran_."

Hitomi nodded slowly. Azalea stood back up. Here she was again. Why, Hitomi wasn't sure. It was almost as though Azalea was watching over her this entire time, ever since they left the mystic valley. In fact, it was the like the entire race of draconians had been keeping a close eye on her ever since she left the Mystic Valley.

Hitomi had suddenly figured out that now that she had met what she was dealing with and figuring out things about herself that she never knew of, the draconians had been somewhat protective of her. Could it be because Escaflowne, their main weapon of choice, was in their hands?

…Or was it gone?

"…I…" Hitomi began quietly, "…didn't…have…a….choice……."

"…."

Azalea stiffened. She rose to her feet, turning. She began to walk off into the forest. Hitomi looked up at Azalea's retreating form, watching as she walked farther and farther away from her position. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, Azalea stopped short.

"I thought…you were a lot stronger," Azalea began, "I thought you were the goddess from the Mystic Moon that wouldn't let the draconians down. I thought you could do it."

Hitomi looked up as if to defend herself, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry," Hitomi began, lip quivering, "but I…just…can't…"

Azalea turned around fiercely.

"YES YOU CAN!" she screamed angrily. Hitomi looked up, shocked at her sudden outburst. She was gone. Vanished into thin air. Like she wasn't even there. Not even an echo of her fierce howl.

"No…I…can't…"

Hitomi curled herself up tighter, soft tears streaming down her cheeks like the rain that had trickled down the leaves of the trees around her.

"I…just…can't…"

_Call us._

"I don't…want…to…"

_Call us._

"I can't…anymore…I won't…" she whispered, angrily.

_Don't be afraid to call us. We'll help you._

"I don't…want…to….do it yourself…I'm…finished…" she croaked.

_You've let everyone around you down._

"…"

_Gaia is done for._

"…"

_Is that what you want?_

"This isn't my world," she whispered.

The words were sharp. They were truthful, but they came to painfully, that Hitomi thought for a minute that Gaia was her home for three, long months. Gaia hadn't been good to her. Gaia was the place where she felt such pain, agony, and such anger. She had been pulled into a conflict beyond her control, but yet, in her control. Varie's voice drifted in and out of her mind, whispering through her skull. Her voice, once comforting, now turned into a plea for help. A plea for Hitomi to persevere, as she had done so before.

_Van needs you._

"…He doesn't…no…he doesn't need me anymore…" she sniffled.

_Van needs you. Like you need him._

"…"

_You both need each other. It was there from the start._

"…I don't need Van anymore."

_…_

"I'm just a burden. I always have been."

A faint memory came to her mind. Before hauling back to her grandmother's house, a faint cry and a faint rememberance of emotional pain came to mind. Heart tingling with despair, Hitomi ran down the dirt path to the porch of her home. The white picket fence was blurred in her memory. Distant insults. Hurtful words.

Hitomi herself, was different. The children didn't understand her gift for sight. They were frightened.

_Hitomi. People are sometimes afraid of what they don't understand. Do you understand? Confusion is the root of fear. Because people feel confused upon the wings of Van's back or mine, because people feel confused of your gift of sight, because some may feel confused that they find you alike of someone they once loved, they react fearfully._

"…But—"

_I know fear isn't always the case. But people find ways to cope with the anxieties that they feel. Some act upon what they feel is right._

_You both are different. But one and the same._

"…"

_You are no longer fearful of each other. You are both alike. Van needs you, Hitomi._

"I can't…save him…"

_You are the **only **one that can save him. Don't be afraid to ask the draconians for help. You're almost there, Hitomi. It's just a few more steps up the harsh, snowy mountains of despair. The final puzzle piece is upon you._

_We will lend you all of our strength. _

"…"

_You _must _save him. For the sake of Gaia._

"Why does the sake of Gaia depend upon the both of us _now?_ Escaflowne is GONE!" Hitomi shouted angrily.

_Escaflowne is in the hands of the Zaibach empire. This is why you must save Van._

"…But how did they…?"

_Don't ask questions. Stand up, Hitomi._

"…No…"

_Do as I say. Hitomi, trust me. Stand up._

Hitomi, shaking from running and not quite recovering from her fierce run from the dragonslayers, grabbed a shaky hand against the now damp wooden bark of the tree trunk and lifted herself upon her feet, leaning against the trunk. She blinked, releasing more tears from her eyes, doing as Varie told her. A quick intake of breath signaled another sob.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!"

_You have no choice! _

"I QUIT!"

_You can't!_

"I JUST DID!"

_We won't let you! Not when you're so close! NOT WHEN YOU'RE SO CLOSE! _

_Save my son, please! _

"Why can't you? You're the one that abandoned him to begin with! You left him all alone! It's all your fault that he's sad! It's all your damn fault! God DAMNIT, you are a HORRIBLE MOTHER!"

_It is the wonderful workings of fate--_

"IF I HEAR THE WORD 'FATE' ONE MORE GODDAMN TIME—"

_--that brought you to his side._

"…………………"

_Don't you get it?_

_You wanted to be with him so badly. Ever since you first met. You don't think the draconians saw that coming?_

_You need each other. _

_You may get angry at each other and you may even refraim from talking to once another for weeks._

_Hitomi. He loves you._

"…I…I know he does."

_And you love him._

"…I love him…"

_You and Van are Gaia's only hope. The draconians will aid you. _

Hitomi looked down sadly. She blinked once or twice. She looked up to the sky. The rain drops falling down upon here face turned into faint, white lights that enveloped her body once again. The symbol of Atlantis was bearing through the fallen branches and debris of the forest. In a swarm of feathers upon her back, Hitomi sprouted brilliant, angelic wings from her back. They swooped around her petite form, transforming her attire into a brilliant pearl white once again. The silver phoenix had appeared once again in the midst of the forest, the rain disappear from her damp hair and turning it to her natural color, the silver streaking of hair threading through her hair.

_Don't ever give up._

_Never give up. Don't ever be afraid._

_Never give up. Ever._

Hitomi launched herself through the branches, and the forest gave way for the angelic form to fly clear into the sky. The floating fortress came into view, it's enormous, black, fang-like structure came into view, her silver eyes scanned it's structure. She hovered, angelic form riding the wind in mid-air. Her staff at her side, Hitomi flew forward, wings flapping at their fullest, flying towards her destination.

"Van. I'm coming."

_Don't ever give up._

"Just hang on a little further."

_The silver phoenix is propelled by emotion, not just anger. Emotion is what you feel for Van, is it not? Don't ever give up._

_Zaibach is truly after that missing piece that you seek. The bond that you and Van share._

Her wings cut the sky fiercly, the cool wind stinging her cheeks as she flew into the air space surrounding the fortress. Nothing could stop her now. She was filled with anger, happiness, sadness, guilt, confusion. She would take Gaia's fate from those who didn't deserve it and set Gaia on the right course. And Van would help her.

_Remember, Hitomi._

_Perseverance._

_Emotion._

_There is nothing that makes you feel these things except for you. No one can ever make you feel emotion. You control your emotion. You control fate. _

_This is your last chance. _

_Gaia is in your hands now. We will guide you. Call for us when the time is right._

"Van."

_Call us when the time is right._

_Don't ever give up._

A final whisper.

"Wait for me."

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

A/N: Hitomi saves the day. Stay tuned. More insanity to follow.

Reviews:

Jossi-31: Sorry, I try not to take long but it gets a little hectic sometimes. Sometimes I get stuck and I'm not really sure where to go and it's possible that some of my readers just give up and stop reading. But for the ones that are truly hooked...well, that's all that matters. XD

Inda: Hahaha, thank you for reviewing. Van x Hitomi action in the next chapter, promise.

Yana5: Thank you for reviewing!

Macky: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

Serene Scribe: Thank you so much for your compliments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reviewing!

f-zelda: Yeah, I try not to take so long to update, but...sometimes it just gets hard to write, but other times it just flies right from your head to your fingertips. Thanks for reviewing!

-FullMoonBunny, July 21st, 2006


	34. Hey Kids

Alright.

ALRIGHT.

I owe you guys an explanation.

It's become quite clear that I haven't touched this piece in almost two years, and for that, I apologize. First, a few things.

One, I haven't stopped writing. I don't want to give up on it yet, but I figured you all deserved some sort of notification as to where I was and what I was doing. In fact, I plan to further some of my other fanfictions, such as Go Gaia! And Slayer X sometime, maybe when I finish AU. Please know that I have not forgotten about Hitomi, or Van, or Gatti, or Dalet, or Merle. I just took a little hiatus, and I feel as though I'm back on track.

Second, I graduated from high school in May of 2007. I'm in my second semester of college now and I'm working on transferring to a school in Texas. So yes, things have been very busy in regards to student loans, classes, filling out applications, trying to get a hold of my admissions department in order to file all appropriate transcripts, credits, test scores, etc. etc, so I can only hope that my readers understand my mess. Not that I'm trying to excuse not writing for almost two years, but it does explain it.

Third, my personality and my writing has grown since I first started this fanfiction back in 2003 or 2004. It is now 2008. It has been four years since I first started writing this, and as you probably noticed throughout these chapters, my writing changed from an immature standpoint to a more mature focus. I almost get embarrassed at looking at the first chapters of The Vision of Escaflowne: AU. I wrote them when I was 13, and I am now 18. When I look back on it, I want to re-write all of it, because I have ideas for how I wanted things originally. Maybe I will, maybe not. I'll decide for a later date. I feel as though I've grown up with Hitomi for these part four years. We both started out immature, but now we've become more like adults.

Fourth and finally, I'm going to go ahead and confirm that there WILL BE A SEQUEL to The Vision of Escaflowne: AU. I will not tell who dies or who lives, but I can tell you that I have some very solid ideas for the sequel and they do depend on what happens at the end of this, and may also determine if I need to rewrite this thing into a more developed, more mature piece.

In the meantime, I'll keep writing.

Thanks for reading and staying with me, it's been great…it really has. If you all have any further questions or comments, I created a forum several months ago. Feel free to leave a review or comment in the forum – I'll do my best to get back to you.

-FullMoonBunny (Megan).


End file.
